Dragon Smashers
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: Goku recibe una carta y cae en sus manos durante la pelea contra Bills, descubriendo que varios de sus amigos, familiares y hasta enemigos que han derrotado, han sido invitados al Cuarto universo para participar en el cuarto torneo de Super Smash Bros, solo que con resultados muy caóticos (todos los personajes DLC y cortados aparecen mas varios durante la historia y OC)
1. Prologo 1

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Saludos y lo siento por las molestias que he tenido, la principal razón de mi ausencia fue porque mi laptop se congeló todo el tiempo debido al ventilador y tiene un escritorio, ya que la única manera era por mi teléfono celular para ver fics de uno de mis juegos favoritos, pero por desgracia no había ningún buen Cross over de Dragón Ball Z y Súper Smash Bros y sólo tenía uno que se basa en la versión flash de pc. (Que por cierto es un asco al 1000%.)**_

_**Pero en la gran mayoría de los fics (normales en Inglés y Español), he de reconocer que hay varios fics que me hacen reír hasta llorar, no sólo para los chistes, pero por unos momentos de algunos personajes (incluyendo principalmente Master y Crazy), pero me estaba imaginando esto cada vez que estaba jugando **__**Project M**__**, ¿Qué pasaría si ponemos varios personajes de Dragón Ball Z para introducir el loco mundo de Smash y cumplir ambos peleadores nuevos y veteranos? (También en este fic va a salir de todo, y quiero decir todos los combatientes cortados tanto de Melee y del Brawl.).**_

_**Además, la historia comienza cuando Goku intenta transformarse en Dios Súper Saiyajin por segunda vez y de mencionarle la existencia de los doce universos... en otras palabras, cerca del final de La Batalla de los Dioses y para celebrar los 30 años de Dragón Ball y el lanzamiento mundial del cuarto juego del Smash hace un mes.**_

* * *

_**Guía principal**_

"_**smash"**__\- pensamientos. _"SMASH"_-Grito._

* * *

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover de Dragón Ball Z y Súper Smash Bros. Es una parodia sin fines de lucro._**

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. _****_Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

**_Los personajes y los lugares que pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV /Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._**

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._**

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers. **_

**Prólogo 1: La Invitación al Cuarto Universo.**

* * *

En algún lugar de la estratosfera, que es algo curioso durante la mayor parte de esta historia comienza fuera de la tierra y no en tierra firme por así decirlo, pero así es el séptimo universo también conocido como el universo de _**Dragón Ball**_, donde nuestra historia comienza con las siluetas de 2 personas, uno es una figura sabe que tiene un pelo salvaje de siete puntas, túnicas de color naranja y azul real, que es el hombre que no sólo fue enviado a cumplir una misión para destruir la tierra originalmente, gracias a un fuerte golpe a la cabeza, su destino dio un gran giro a su vida , derrotó al temible ejército de la Patrulla Roja y sus mortíferos androides, un imperio galáctico que sus líderes casi habían pasado años aterrorizando a la galaxia del norte, enfrentando tanto a la familia del mal como el mismo rey de los demonios y su último logro de hace dos años, derrotar a la amenaza universal conocida como Majin Buu, su nombre es _**Son Goku**_.

Mientras que el otro es que se enfrenta a lo que parece ser una persona de color púrpura, mitad hombre, mitad gato con túnicas egipcias y que llevaba desde hace 35 años un sueño para reponer sus fuerzas, es decir _**Bilis**_ el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo, mientras que detrás de él su fiel asistente y maestro (de hecho, si estás leyendo esto ya sabe a quién me refiero), Willis comía helado sin ningún tipo de preocupación ya que lo obtuvo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma. La razón de que Bills decidió visitar la tierra era averiguar quién era el que había derrotado a la persona que encargó de destruir el planeta Veguita, hogar natal de Goku y sobrevivientes de susodicho planeta: _**los **__**Saiyajines**_. Pero fue sólo una de las dos cosas a tachar de su lista antes de volver a la cama y dormir otros 3 años más, porque no sólo sabía que Goku derrotó a Freezer, sino tener dicha suerte de enfrentar por primera vez en milenios pelear cara a cara contra un verdadero _**Dios Súper Saiyajin **_en persona.

Antes de regresar a la tierra con Bilis (y comer sushi en su hogar), Willis notó una pequeño punto blanco en lo obscuridad del espacio dirigiéndose directamente a las manos de Goku que en realidad era... ¿Una carta con un sello rojo extraño, flotando en la estratosfera?

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Goku al ver la carta flotando directamente hacia el.- ¿Qué curioso, que hace una carta aquí en este lugar?-se preguntó el destructor del séptimo.-no sé, pero para una carta que está flotando fuera de la Tierra no es normal, ¿acaso vendría dentro de un satélite o algo similar que destruimos durante nuestro combate? pregunto Goku-tal vez, recuerda que yo solo vine para verificar quien derroto a Freezer-.

Una vez que Goku tomo la carta, verifico que no había nada raro hasta que vio para quien era-¡EHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿POR QUE TIENE MI NOMBRE ESCRITO?!-dijo el Saiyajin con ojos abierto de par en par, al ver el destinatario de la carta, algo que oyó el dios de la destrucción y quiso hacer una pequeña broma.- ¿Que sucede Goku?, acaso es del Kaio del Norte o de los supremos Kaios por el comportamiento que hiciste conmigo y que ahora pidas disculpas-.

Antes de responderle a Bilis, Goku vio que también no solo era para el -¡Espera un momento Bilis!, esta carta también tiene los nombres de Piccolo, Vegeta, ¿Gotenks? pregunto al ver que el nombre de la fusión metamoran de su segundo hijo, Goten y el hijo de su rival , Trunks se encontraban escritos-¿No lo entiendo?, ¿porque invitarían a los niños también?, ¿pero cómo saben de la fusión de ambos, si sólo nosotros sabemos de la existencia de Gotenks?-.

Con el Saiyajin criado en la tierra intentando resolver quien fue el que envió la carta, Willis disfrutaba de su helado hasta la última pizca, pero se percató de cierto sello en la parte trasera de la carta que Goku sostenía, algo que por primera vez, no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo-Señor Bilis, podría venir un momento por Willis llamando a su estudiante-¿Qué quieres Willis? Bilis un poco molesto-Señor Bilis por favor, primero tranquilícese, yo creo que ya he visto ese tipo de cartas en alguna parte-.

Eso llamo la atención del dios de la destrucción del Séptimo universo por completo-En serio, y de dónde viene exactamente Willis, ya que no recuerdo donde las había visto desde hace 35 años-respondió Bilis, mientas se rascaba la oreja izquierda con su mano derecha (como todo felino) como si no tuviera nada que hacer-permítame un momento por favor- contesto el maestro de Bilis para dirigirse con Goku.-Disculpe Son Goku, me podría permitir la carta que está en su mano-.

-Sí, ehhh... ¿Willis? cierto-contesto Goku, mientras este último acento al no ver problemas con el maestro de Bilis, decidió darle la carta, para ver si podría descifrar de quien es el que se la envió a Goku-Muy bien, aquí está la carta Willis, puedes checarla-una vez que le entejo la carta, Willis empezó a examinarla con cuidado la carta con su cetro para saber dónde había visto la carta durante varios minutos hasta que...

-Sí, esto es obra del creador del **Cuarto universo-**fue la respuesta de Willis al descubrir quien fue el que envió la carta-¿¡El creador del Cuarto universo!?-dijo un Goku sorprendido al oír lo que el maestro del Dios de la destrucción-¿Cómo lo sabes? Goku al no entender ni jota de lo que dijo Willis-Simple, el sello en la carta es su tarjeta de Willis mientras le señala el sello rojo datas de la carta-Por lo que a mí me concierne Señor Goku, me parece que es mejor mostrarles la carta a los demás en la tierra, ¿le parece?-.

-Si me parece justo mostrársela a los demás, pero antes... Goku mientas aun flotaba en el espacio cruzado de brazos y de piernas meditando un momento, hasta que un fuerte rugido se escuchó en el interior del cuerpo de goku para decir...-¡Podríamos ir a comer algo, por favor!-.

* * *

_**3 HORAS DESPUES.**_

* * *

Una vez que Goku (ya satisfecho de haber comido algo), Bilis y Willis llegaron a la tierra para verificar el contenido de esa carta que fue enviada directamente por el creador del Cuarto universo al laboratorio, el resto de los Guerreros Z se encontraba no en muy buenas condiciones, debido a que cierta "Alma de la fiesta" casi acaba con sus vidas, sino fuera por Mr. Buu, por andar peleándose por el ultimo plato de Pudin que se comió por no ofrecerle a Bilis, Mientras que cierto par de niños de nombres Goten y Trunks se reían como locos al ver en su teléfono celular algo que solo se ve una vez en la vida, Ver al padre de Trunks, bailar y sonreír para entretener a su ¿mama? o a Bilis.

Obio que no era el único que estaba riéndose por ver esa ridícula actuación, que no solo rivalizaba con el "campeón del torneo de Cell" al lucirse con cierto villano, salir volando hacia una montaña y decir que se resbalo para no quedar como un perfecto idiota.

Sino que Krilin, Yamcha, Olong y Puar se reían también por la actuación profeccional de Vegeta, claro hasta que el celular de Trunks exploto por cierto Namekiano de nombre Piccolo haciéndole un favor al príncipe Saiyajin de que ese video no fuera publicado y ser revelado como uno de los palpitantes del torneo de hace 10 años haciendo el ridículo (aunque deseaba también verlo una y otra vez como único entretenimiento en el templo sagrado.)

Pero para variar habría un obstáculo enfrente, su "Dulce" esposa (también apodada por Piccolo y Vegeta como "la Harpía".) _**Milk**_, que por desgracia no estaba de muy "buen humor" o mejor dicho era el diablo encarnado personificado.

-¡GOKU PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO ALLA ARRIBA!, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO ME DEJASTE EN VERGUENZA CON TODOS OTRA VEZ AQUI, SOLO PARA PELEAR CON ESE TIPO QUE ES UN DIOS!-Gritaba Milk como si un demonio lo poseía en ese momento o si estaba en mera menopausia.-Pero Milk-fue lo que el guerrero pudo decir debido a que se sentía en ese momento intimidado por su propia mujer.

-¡SIN PEROS, MUY PRONTO SERE ABUELA Y AUN NO MADURAS!, ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS YA TIENES 37 AÑOS Y ACTUAS COMO SI TUBIERAS 15, HASTA GOHAN HA MADURADO MEJOR QUE TU!-refunfuño la señora Son, que parecía un toro listo para enterrarle los cuernos a su marido-¡Ya lo sé Milk, pero déjame explicarte!-exclamo Goku en total pánico debido a la ira de su esposa, pero solo había comenzado

-¡PRIMERO INVOLUCRAS A TUS HIJOS A SALVAR A LA TIERRA MUY JOVENES! , ¡LUEGO PONES GOHAN A PELEAR CONTRA CELL HACE 9 AÑOS!, ¡Y PARA TERMINAR HACE UNOS MOMENTOS!, ¡MI POBRE GOTEN!, junto con Trunks, ¡FUERON NALGUEADOS MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS DURMIENDO EN LOS LAURERES!-Una vez que Milk termino su explicación, empezó a llorar a mares como toda mujer melodramática y de "alta sociedad" (y si estuviera un director o productor de películas de drama o novelas, la contrataría de inmediato por su actuación.)

Mientras que el pequeño Goten, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que está pasando, ya que cuando recordó lo que recordó fue cuando Bilis los nalgueo mientas estaban fusionados algo raro y al mismo tiempo vergonzoso hasta que descubrió que aquella persona por la cual fue nalgueado se encontraba detrás de su madre-Pero mama, él se encuentra detrás de papa-Contesto Goten mencionando que Bilis y Willis se encontraban detrás de Milk, la cual dejo su melodramático acto de solloces, causando que todos(e incluso ella), entraran en pánico o en posición de defensa por la aparición de el dios de la destrucción.

-No se preocupen todos, les tengo noticias de hecho la razón por la que me tarde fue esto- Dijo Goku al mencionarlo que sucedió en la órbita de la tierra, una vez que todos se calmaron y bajaron un poco mientas sacaba de su Gi…-¡¿Una Carta?!-Fue lo que todos los presentes dijeron al mismo tiempo al ver la carta que recibió Goku-Si sé que todos están confundidos por la carta pero les diré todo, lo que pasa es que esta carta, según Willis viene del cuarto universo-Contesto Goku cuando todos se sorprendieron al oír que la carta provenía de… **-¡EL CUARTO UNIVERSO!-**Dijeron todos con la excepción de Goku, Bilis y Willis quienes ya sabían de la carta desde un principio.

Todos estaban muy confundidos al oír de la procedencia de la carta, en eso Bulma intervino para mencionarle algo-¿Goku?, me permitirías la carta para analizarla en al laboratorio de mi papa- de hecho eso era justo lo que quería pedirte, es toda tuya Bulma-Dijo Goku una vez que le entrego la carta a la científica mientras se retiraba al laboratorio de su padre.

Después todos pusieron sus ojos en Bilis y Willis por buenas razones era hay más de once universos que todos desconocían más allá de la galaxia-Ok, ok, tal vez todos tengan preguntas acerca del cuarto universo, como pueden ver esa carta es solo una y simple **Invitación**, ya que creador del cuarto universo es un gran fanático de ver combates un poco diferentes a lo que todos ustedes están acostumbrados-Dijo Willis al mencionar el verdadero significado de la carta, es una invitación para una pelea, lo que causo una gran alegría a cierto Saiyajin de sangre pura por completo, mientas que su esposa no podría creerlo ¡otra pelea a la cual el nunca y cuando dice **NUNCA** renuncia, ni mucho menos a desafíos de otros universos!-Ven se los dije, además Piccolo, Vegeta, los niños y yo fuimos invitado por ese creador del cuarto universo-dijo Goku a los miembros de los Guerreros Z seleccionados en la invitación lo cual una persona decidió hablar.

-Espera un momento Kakarotto, que tiene que ver esa carta contigo ,a mí, los mocosos y con el namekiano-Dijo Vegeta con un tono muy molesto de él porque fue seleccionado como si ya tuviera que ser el segundo mejor-Ahora que lo dices no tengo la menor idea de porque fuimos escogidos-menciono el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza como si tuviera la respuesta, …pero por lo visto no la tiene.

Piccolo decidió hablar de una vez, al ver que Goku no era el más listo para reflexionar o para analizar las cosas, debido a que lo único que piensa es en comer, entrenar y pelear.-Un momento Goku, ¿no será una trampa como la última vez, verdad?-contesto el namekiano sabiendo que la última vez, fueron a una competencia junto a unos piratas(saben cuáles piratas me refiero) y unos autollamados **"Cuatro Reyes Celestiales"**, y descubrir que una creatura llamada **Akami**, auspicio ese torneo solo para comérselos y aumentar sus poderes, y si no fuera por esos dos y unieran fuerzas, nunca se librarían de aquella criatura del mar.-no Piccolo, si lo fuera, Willis no me lo diría-dijo Goku muy seguro de sí mismo si no fuera por Willis nunca sabría de la invitación.-¿porque estas tan seguro?-respondió el autoproclamado príncipe de todos los Saiyajines al ver que era obvio que solo Bilis y Willis conocían al Creador del Cuarto universo.-Ahora dímelo si te crees muy listo Kakarotto, ¿cómo se llama ese tal "Creador del Cuarto universo"?-Amenazo Vegeta al descubrir quién fue el que la envió

-mmmmmm..., ahora que lo dices ¿no tengo la menor idea?-dijo Goku sin saber quién es ese Creador, causando a los presentes que cayeran al suelo al estilo anime por la respuestas del Saiyajin, hasta que luego Bilis decidió responder a Vegeta, (después de recomponer su postura del suelo como si nada) al ver que Goku no tenía la respuesta-Eso es muy fácil Vegeta, el nombre del Creador del Cuarto universo es **Master Hand**-respondió el destructor con un tono serio.

Al desvelar la identidad del Creador del Cuarto universo todos vieron que Bilis no mentía, pero Vegeta decidió dar su opinión-¿Master Hand?, en mi opinión es un nombre estúpido e infantil, ¡quien se cree que ese insecto al ponerse ese ridículo nombre!-fueron las palabras del exsoldado de Freezer al ver que no era para el muy "poderoso" con esa clase de nombre.-A pesar de estar fusionado con el anterior Kamisama, nunca en mi vida había oído el nombre de Master Hand-Dijo Piccolo mientras intentaba buscar dentro de los pensamientos de su contraparte fusionada, pero sin ningún resultado favorable.

Obviamente los adultos no tenían ni idea de quien era ese "Master Hand", pero cierto niño de cabello lila empezó a recordar algo acerca de ese nombre que solo el pensó que era muy familiar.-Goten, Gohan , Krilin podrían venir un momento-llamo Trunks con voz muy baja para no llamar la atención de los demás-Si Trunks, ¿pasa algo?-Contesto el hijo mayor de Goku, mientras el ex monje se reunía con ellos también-oigan, no sé por qué estoy aquí con ustedes niños, ¿pero qué pasa?-respondió Krilin al no tener ni idea de él porque esta con Goten y Trunks, si ya tiene una familia con número 18 y su querida hija Marron

-Oye Trunks, ¿porque nos hablaste todavía no es hora de jugar?-Dijo Goten lo cual su amigo solo puso su palma de la mano hacia su cara por la tonta pregunta de Goten-Goten después jugamos ya que esto es importante, además Gohan y Krilin ya no están en edad para jugar con nosotros, muy bien cambiando de tema, Gohan, Krilin, ¿Ustedes saben muy bien que cuando tenía dos años y Goten uno jugaban un juego de video que Krilin trajo para entretenerse ambos dos años después del torneo de Cell? verdad-dijo el hijo de Vegeta que para los dos adultos no sabían de que estaba hablando.

De hecho, el ex monje si recordó que hace ocho años (un año después de la pelea contra Cell y algunos meses tras la aparición de Bojack y su banda de piratas espaciales), tuvieron que cuidar a ambos mientras vegeta y Bulma fueron de luna de miel y Milk de cuidar a su padre, ya que pesco un resfriado por lo cual dejo de encargo a Goten a manos de Gohan, quien apenas sabría de cómo jugar un videojuego hasta que ella apareció de la nada y se llevó a ambos de regreso a montaña Paoz, con el "Pretexto" de que los videojuegos convirtieran a Gohan y a Goten en unos "rebeldes", por la cual el pobre de Krilin tuvo que cuidar a un escandaloso Trunks que ni siquiera lo pudo dejar dormir durante un mes.

-si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ¡que horrible noche, Milk si sabe cómo sacar un buen susto de la nada!, ¿pero que tiene que ver con esa carta?- dijo Krilin con un frio que recorría en su espalda al recordar esa horrible experiencia de hace ocho años-¡hablo en serio!, ¡¿el nombre Master Hand no les suena a los tres muy familiar?!-dijo Trunks que intento que los tres usaran la cabeza, por desgracia los tres contestaron al mismo tiempo-No/No yo tampoco/Yo menos-dijo Goten, Krilin y Gohan a la pregunta del pequeño de cabello Lilia creyendo que es el único en el universo con la respuesta-¡Muy bien, se los diré de todos modos!, ¡Master Hand es…!

Antes de revelar el verdadero origen de Master Hand, fue interrumpido por Bulma su madre que tenía puesta una bata de laboratorio dirigiéndose con los demás.- ¡CHICOS, YA ANALICE LA CARTA, WILLIS TENIA RAZON, ES UNA INVITACION, ES SEGURA AL CIEN POR CIENTO, NO TIENE NADA MALO O UN LOCALIZADOR!-dijo la científica al mencionar los resultados de la invitación-En serio Bulma-Dijo Goku mientras se dirigía con la cientifica- Pregúntale a mi papa, está en el laboratorio, síganme quieren-respondió la heredera de la Corporación Capsula dirigiendo a todos hacia el laboratorio para descubrir el origen de aquella carta-Mejor... Olvídenlo, se los diré después-contesto Trunks quien puso sus manos en la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio.-bueno la respuesta la darán ahí verdad-dijo Krilin mientas Gohan y Goten caminaban junto con los demás.

* * *

_**LABORATORIO PRINCIPAL DE LA CORPORACION CAPSULA.**_

* * *

Una vez que Bulma les menciono que la carta ha sido analizada para verificar si no tenía un localizador o micrófonos ocultos, en el lugar se encontraba el padre de Bulma y fundador de la Corporación Capsula, el Dr. Briefs mirando en un microscopio.-Oh cariño, ¡no imaginaras lo que encontré de especial en esta carta!- contesto el papa de Bulma verificando muy de cerca la Invitación-¿Y qué tiene de "especial", papa?-Dijo Bulma muy confundida con el descubrimiento de su padre

-Como pueden ver, la carta que proviene del Cuarto universo está hecha del mismo material de la armadura de Vegeta, además de la misma resistencia del traje de Piccolo y mejor aun aparentemente ha estado viajando a través de varias dimensiones sin descanso, hasta llegar a las manos de Goku como si el destinatario fuera exactamente en la órbita de la tierra hace unas horas-el comentario del padre de Bulma fue suficiente para dejar a todos con la boca abierta, ¿¡cómo una carta tendría mente propia e incluso viajar con solo el propósito de llegar a la tierra!?, la única persona que no podría creerlo fue Vegeta, ¡¿Cómo una persona con un nombre ridículo y tonto, puede saber de ese material y enviarlo a través de dimensiones?!

-_¡Es imposible, como una sabandija con nombre ridículo sabe de ese material, si solo Freezer y Bulma lo conocen gracias a mí!**-**_eran las palabras del príncipe Saiyajin quien no podía explicarlo completamente, pero no solo Vegeta era el que no podría creerlo, también Piccolo quien también él solo sabía cómo hacer que sus ropas o la de los demás sea más resistente y pesada era un misterio.

Después de aquella sorpresa, el dios de la destrucción Bilis decidió hablar ya que él también tenía sus dudas acerca de la invitación, ya que ninguna persona del Séptimo universo había sido invitada por Master Hand, así que decidió hablar de una vez por todas-Quizás todas sus respuestas se encuentran dentro de la carta, tal vez Master Hand les aclare todas sus dudas-una vez que le menciono que debían abrir la carta, todos sentían como sus corazones empezaron a latir rápidamente era un sentimiento sin precedentes que nadie conocía, una vez que Goku tomo la carta y la volteo, vio un sello rojo con un circulo donde dos líneas se entrelazan justo a una orilla del mismo, la levanto, colocándola en el visualizador, y todos vieron lo que decía la carta a continuación...

* * *

_**Estimados Son Goku, Príncipe Vegeta, Gotenks y Piccolo daimaku o Majunior de la línea del presente.**_

* * *

_Han sido invitados al cuarto torneo __**Smash Bros.**__ Donde las más famosas y poderosas figuras de todos los tiempos se enfrentaran en una batalla épica sin precedentes que ninguna persona ha visto jamás._

_Por supuesto, usted puede ignorar esta invitación, pero tenga en cuenta que su presencia complacerá a muchos, y que va a ser para todos los pronunciados en esta invitación mencionada, que ustedes debutaran en este torneo._

_Además de ver sus registros en su universo, que ha tenido grandes batallas en los últimos años, este torneo es completamente diferente al del torneo de artes marciales en la isla de la fantasía, el torneo intergaláctico, el otro mundo y especialmente, el que decidió el destino de su mundo donde ganó su primer hijo :__** El torneo de Cell**__._

_En este torneo, desde __**2**__ hasta __**8**__ combatientes pelearan simultáneamente para demostrar sus habilidades en el combate a la victoria, como el torneo de artes marciales de su mundo, la única manera de ser eliminado es caer fuera de la plataforma, el único detalle es que si usted llegase a caer del campo de batalla y pasa los límites del rango de la batalla tanto superior, inferior y laterales será __**eliminado,**__ dependiendo de las reglas de combate en curso._

_No se preocupen, nadie quedara fuera de este torneo cuando sean derrotados, los combates serán programados por nosotros los anfitriones y va a vivir en la __**mansión Smash**__ con todas las comodidades que necesiten durante el torneo y la estadía en el universo smash o el cuarto universo._

_Habrá programas y entretenimiento para aquellos que aceptan la invitación, además de que sus amigos y familiares podrán visitarlos en tiempos de visitas y festividades cada 6 meses._

_Ahora, tendrá que prestar __mucha atención__ para llegar al universo Smash:_

_Para asistir al torneo, debe reunir las esferas del dragón de su tierra en el templo sagrado de Kamisama y no las de Namekusei, una vez que haya sido invocado Shenlong, muéstrenle la invitación y pidan los siguientes deseos:_

_El primero será: revivir las siguientes personas en específico y que se envían directamente a la mansión del universo Smash: __**Freezer y Cell**__._

_El segundo será: traer a las siguientes personas en específico de hace 9 años cuando tuvieron el problema de los androides y que se envían directamente a la mansión: __**Son Gohan y Trunks del futuro.**_

_Una vez que se pidan los deseos vendremos una vez que se retire Shenlong, para llevarlos directamente a la mansión._

_De lo contrario, si no se cumplen o no acepta los términos o deseos que están escrito __**POR NINGUN MOTIVO PODRAN ASISIR AL TORNEO Y NO SERAN INVITADOS OTRA VEZ**__**.**_

_Atentamente: Master y Crazy Hand._

_**Auspiciadores y Anfitriones oficiales del Cuarto torneo de Súper Smash Brothers.**_

_Posdata: HaBrA PaStEl Y pOnChE, y PoR cIeRtO qUe __**%$#/&amp;"&amp;$.**_

_Posdata de la postdata : ¡CRAZY, DEJA DE ALTERAR LAS INVITACIONES, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS O KAMI O DONDE LA ESTOY ENVIÁNDO, TE DIJE MUCHAS VECES QUE NO METIERAS TUS DEDOS DE MANTEQUILLA DE NUEVO , RECUERDAS LO QUE PASO HACE 7 AÑOS! ejem lamento la interrupción anterior por mi hermano Crazy, ignore por favor la primera Posdata, pero si habrá una banquete para introducir a los nuevos combatientes de este año, y hablando de ello, conociendo el historial de la familia Son de comer hasta atragantarse, triplicamos la bodega de comida, ya que para ustedes no será suficiente, así que no se lo pierdan._

_Posdata de la postdata de la cual deben ignorar: ESTE MENSAJE SE AUTODESTUIRA EN 3... 2... 1..._

_Posdata de la postdata ENTRE la postdata de la cual deben ignorar: ¡CRAZY!, ¡QUE TE DIJE DE ALTERAR LAS CARTAS!_

_**¡Woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop!**_

* * *

-...-Un gran silencio se oyó por toda la Corporación Capsula al ver las posdatas de los "auspiciadores", mientras se veía por fuera una enorme gota de "sudor" estilo anime a lado del edificio (y de los residentes por casualidad) mientras todos sus pensamientos eran...

_-Okay, eso fue raro hasta para mí-_ pensaron Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krilin, Yamcha e incluso Mr. Satán

_-Estos son los auspiciadores de ese torneo, ¡se comportan peor que niños de 10 años!- _fueron los pensamiento de Vegeta, Bulma, Milk, Numero 18, Videl, Ten Shin Han y de Piccolo.

_-Sí, eso son los hermanos Hand que conocemos-_era lo que pensaban Bilis y Willis al ver las posdatas.

Pero la voz que rompió el silencio fue la de...

-¡Jajajajaja!, ¡que divertido!, ¡quiero conocerlos!, ¡son muy graciosos!-era la voz de Majin Buu (alias Mr. Buu) que reía, y al mismo tiempo aplaudía la gracia que hizo "Crazy Hand".

En general y después de recomponer la postura seria, nadie podría creer lo que decía la carta, revivir a Freezer y a Cell, dos de los más crueles enemigos que jamás habían enfrentado, traer del pasado a un Gohan que había enfrentado a Cell después de la pérdida de su padre y al Trunks que provenía de un futuro destruido por los androides de la Patrulla Roja, era algo que nadie entendía pero la mayor pregunta es: ¿Aceptaría Goku la petición de Master Hand o nunca tendrían la oportunidad de ver a nuevos peleadores que solo se ven una vez en la vida?, pero tendrían que esperar ocho largos meses debido a que se usaron las esferas hace unas horas para saber de la existencia del _**Dios Súper Saiyajin**_, por lo que les daría más tiempo de entrenar y prepararse para ese "Torneo".

* * *

_Solo sabían que dentro de ocho meses, la respuesta vendría muy pronto a revelarse._

* * *

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Y así comienza una nueva aventura para Goku y los demás, como se los dije este será el primera parte del prólogo la segunda será donde todos conocerán a Master y Crazy Hand, como pueden ver los que entraran al Smash son: **__**Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gotenks (solo lo verán en los combates, pero mayormente verán a Goten y a Trunks dándole grandes dolores de cabeza a Piccolo u a otros miembros de la mansión), el Gohan de la saga de Cell (para mi quedaría muy bien ya que estuvo en su mejor momento), el Trunks del futuro, Freezer y finalmente Cell.**_

* * *

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse pueden enviarme un PM.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.**_

* * *

**_[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]_**


	2. Prologo 2

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Como mencione el prólogo 1, la llegada de Master hand y Crazy hand al universo Dragón Ball para llevarse a Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten y Trunks al universo Smash para participar está aquí, además habrá debajo de la descripción del fic se muestra el progreso que tengo en el capítulo siguiente.**_

_**En este capítulo se mostraran a Gohan de la saga de Cell (para evitar confusiones estará bajo el nombre de Teen Gohan, como Funanimation lo nombro en los juegos Dragón ball z para evitar confusiones), y también a cierto dúo de villanos (Freezer y Cell) antes de ser enviados a la mansión Smash, ya que Master y Crazy se encuentran de infraganti, tal vez verán alguno que otro chiste de la serie Team Four Stars, gracias por los reviews y favoritos que es lo que inspiro para continuar la historia y lamento la demora ya que tengo trabajo casi toda la semana, pero intentare mantener la historia en curso.**_

* * *

_**Guía principal**_

"_smash__**"**__\- pensamientos y telepatía. _"SMASH"_-Grito. _"Smash"-Nail y Kamisama._ "__**Smash**__"_-Shenlong.

* * *

_**Voz de Master Hand:**_

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._**

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. _****_Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ _****_CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / _****_Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV/ Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._**

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._**

_**Voz de Crazy Hand:**_

…_**YOU FILFY F %$#G WAIKAS!**_

_**¡CRAZY!**_

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers. **_

**Prólogo 2: El gran viaje "mano"-tastico al universo Smash.**

* * *

_**Ocho meses después… en el templo sagrado de Kamisama.**_

* * *

Ocho meses han pasado desde la aparición del dios de la destrucción y la extraña invitación que le llego a Goku de parte de Master Hand para participar en el cuarto torneo de Súper Smash Brothers en el cuarto universo, y de acuerdo con lo estimado de la invitación, deben de invocar a una creatura que solo se invoca al reunir las esferas del dragón que puede cumplir cualquier deseo llamado _**Shenlong**_, una vez que ya reunieron las esferas con la ayuda de todos ya que Goku y los otros miembros que irán al torneo no debían distraerse de sus entrenamientos en caso de que los oponentes sean demasiado fuertes para estar descansando, ya que Bulma, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten, Chaoz, el maestro Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Videl, Gohan(el de la línea del presente), Mr. Buu y Mr. Satán decidieron ir a buscar las esferas de dos formas: una con el radar del dragón, y dos con la ayuda del actual Kamisama, Dende.

-La esfera de siete estrellas…, se encuentra en…, el centro de ciudad Satán…, en una joyería…, que hace unos momentos asaltaron…, por unos ladrones encapuchados.-Dijo la deidad al descubrir la localización de la última esfera del dragón, la cual todos cayeron de espaldas estilo anime (otra vez) no solo porque unos asaltantes de gatillo fácil tenían en posesión una esfera sino que se encontraba en la ciudad donde Gohan y Videl se hacían de "superhéroes" para arrestar a ese tipo de criminales.

-¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, ES LA MISMA JOYERIA QUE ROBAN CADA SEMANA!-Grito Videl con un tono molesto, al descubrir lo que Dende acaba de decir-Cielos es la Séptima vez que roban ese lugar-contesto Gohan con un tono de pereza-Bueno por ser uno de los lugares más emblemáticos porque el "héroe de la tierra" vive ahí no-dijo Oolong mientras jugaba cartas con el maestro Roshi, Puar Krilin, Yamcha, Mr. Satán y Numero 18; lo que nadie notaba es que el cerdo estaba en ropa interior, debido a que 18 estaba ganando casi todo.

-No importa Videl, Oolong tiene razón, después de todo iremos a hacer dos cosas, uno buscaremos la última esfera del dragón, y dos-dijo Gohan mientas aclaraba su garganta a un tono "heroico"-detener a esos ladrones, para mantener la paz en Ciudad Satán-concluyo mientras un gran silencio, y un pequeño grillo se escuchaba por todo el templo sagrado.

-En serio Gohan, te lo digo como amigo y guardián de la tierra, por favor, no hagas esa imitación barata de héroe, das vergüenza con solo oírla-dijo Dende mientras todos mostraban una cara de "eres un idiota o que", mientas Gohan ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza y hacia esa sonrisa característica de la familia Son.

Lo que nadie sabía en ese momento, es que había dos entidades que vigilaban de lejos a los guerreros Z en el templo sagrado, eran un par de guantes blancos de gala flotando muy lejos de la vista, y-¡Ya puedo ir a verlos!-contesto cierta mano izquierda de nombre Crazy Hand con una voz chillona interrumpiendo la narración de esta historia además de romper la cuarta pared.

-¡Crazy!, salimos casi al final del prólogo y ya te estas comportando como niño chiquito, ni si quera han invocado al Dragón, solo Goku puede vernos mientras que los demás no, además les falta la esfera de siete estrellas, y por cierto, ¡que te dije de romper la cuarta pared!-respondió la mano derecha y el responsable de enviar la invitación a Goku: Master Hand, quien regañaba a su hermano, lo cual la izquierda se lanzó al "suelo" y comenzó a hacer un berrinche tal cual niño de 2 años…

-¡YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO!-Grito Crazy, y como era de esperarse, Master empezó a hartarse de aquel teatrito y decidió hacerle aparecer algo.

-¡Por el amor de dios!, ten se feliz-una caja de cartón con hielos y varios bebidas infantiles de varios colores y sabores aparecieron, gracias a que Master es el creador del cuarto universo podía hacer cualquier cosa lo cual Crazy empezó a…

-uuu… ¡uuu!…, ¡UUU!…, QUE SE ARME LA PEDA CON LOS FRUTSIS!-grito Crazy mientras tomaba los Frutsis, la caja de cartón y los hielos.

-Bueno eso te mantendrá ocupado por un buen tiempo, además te lo debo por no meterte en mi conversación con el Trunks del futuro hace unos momentos-dijo aliviado Master-bueno es hora de ver a esos dos, creo que Emadaiosama si me permitirá llevármelos, después de todo, ¡YO le hice la mesa de _**caoba**_ que el adora!-afirmo Master mientas Crazy abría un portal a su próximo destino.

Luego Gohan y Videl emprendían el vuelo a ciudad Satán para encontrar la última esfera, todos disfrutaban de la convivencia en el templo sagrado pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaban, que harán los otros miembros del pasado y en especian a cierto par de villanos en el otro mundo ya que Master y Crazy se dirigían a ese lugar.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el otro mundo… ósea en el infierno.**_

* * *

(Para esta parte imagínense al narrador francés de la caricatura de Bob Esponja)

Ahhh… el otro mundo, un lugar donde las almas descansan enviadas por el guardián del purgatorio Emadaiosama, las almas puras que cumplieron su misión en la tierra se dirigen al paraíso a descansar por toda la eternidad, pero aquellos que fueron malvados, con pensamientos diabólicos, hasta incluso ser parte del elenco la serie hecha por Televisa llamada "_**La rosa de Guadalupe**_", se dirigen a sufrir en las llamas de infierno por todo el sufrimiento que le han causado, _**¡MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_…, perdón, pero en este caso veremos a uno de los habitantes de este lugar de cabeza redonda, piel blanca y con cola, con manchas purpuras en sus hombros, estómago y cabeza, y labios pintados que aparentemente sea una hembra…, _**GRAWFWEWAW**_…

-Odio a esos tipos que piensan que soy hembra-dijo el Arcosiano de nombre Freezer al descubrir a otro narrado confundiéndolo de genero después de matarlo con su rayo mortal (Dead beam).

Mientras tanto un gran grupo de villanos que habían sido derrotados disfrutaban de una partida de póker, la principal razón, debido a que Goku es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer papilla a cada uno, decidieron dejar de escapar y hacer otras cosas después de todo derrotar a Goku ya era una tarea imposible de lograr.

-¡Wow!, es el decimocuarto narrador que mata esta semana el gran Freezer-contesto uno de los subordinados de Freezer llamado Zarbon.

-Si es raro que casi la mayoría lo confunda con una mujer, no lo crees Zarbon-contesto Dodoria otro de los subordinados de Freezer, quien acomodaba su mano de cartas para ver cuales descartar

-Dodoria, ¡pero si eres una mujer!-Respondió Zarbon con los ojos abiertos-sí, ya lo sé, al menos yo si lo acepto-dijo el esbirro de Freezer lo cual el arcosiano escucho.

-¡TE ESCUCHE SOLDADO DODORIA!-Grito el exemperador espacial al oír el comentario de su lacayo-Gran Freezer, porque no viene a jugar póker, esta semana Emadaiosama estará aquí jugando con todos, y si alguien le gana, lo van a revivir por un día-Dijo otro de los soldados de Freezer llamado Appule mientras veía sus cartas-¿Tienen un cinco?-respondió al ver que no tenía el numero deseado.

Para variar esto puso de malas a Freezer lo suficiente-un día, ¡UN MISERABLE DIA!, ¡LO QUE YO QUIERO ES LA CABEZA DE GOKU EN UNA BANDEJA DE PLATA!-grito el arcosiano, lo que el resto de los villanos vieron con una cara de aburrimiento y molestia-y aquí vamos otra vez-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER QUE YO, EL GRAN FREEZER!, Me he estado pudriendo en este lugar por casi diecinueve largos años, mientras que todos ustedes están aquí jugando póker-dijo el tirano, pero una persona decidió hablar, esa persona se trataba de su hermano Cooler-Te equivocas en algo Freezer, de hecho son veinte años que llevamos aquí-dijo mientras regresaba a jugar-¡CALATE COOLER!, ¡ESTUPIDO CRETINO!-Grito Freezer, lo cual Cooler ni si quiera lo pelo, pero decidió hablar con su padre, el rey Cold, acerca de cómo logran no prestarle atención.

-Sabes padre, me ha estado preguntando durante estos veinte años, ¿cómo le hacen todos para no hacerle caso a Freezer?-dijo el arcosiano purpura, lo cual Cold empezó a quitarse unos tapones a prueba de ruido de sus orejas-Disculpa Cooler, ¿dijiste algo?-Este último asintió lo cual Cooler dijo-creo que eso responde a mi pregunta-mientras regresaba a jugar, después de pedirle un par para el para no oír el berrinche de su hermano menor.

Mientras el juego de póker continuaba (al igual que el berrinche de Freezer), fue cuando una persona de color Azul grito de alegría-¡Y-arg!, flor imperial, marineros de agua dulce!-grito el líder de los guerreros de plata, Bojack al mostrar su mano al ver que llevaba una racha casi difícil de superar-¡Que, no puede ser Bojack, vas en racha desde que llegaste!-contesto el ex científico de la Patrulla Roja: el doctor Maki Gero, al cual tuvo que darle su sombrero de metal debido a que no tenían dinero en el infierno.

-¡JAJAJAJA, alguien en este lugar debe ser bueno es esto del Póker, no por nada estuve encerrado en el planeta del kaio del norte mientras jugaba con Gregory y Bubbles, gracias a ellos escuche todas las formas de ganar en este juego!-mientras el Heraijin disfrutaba de sus nuevas pertenencias como varias armas de los soldados de Freezer, algunas pertenencias de los androides 13, 14, 15 y 19, la esfera de cristal de Babidi e incluso al mismo _**Raditz**_(debido a que es el más débil de los villanos, y más fuerte que un saibaman) ahora es literalmente su "perra de cárcel" (gracias a Nappa).

Fue en ese momento, cuando la única mujer de los guerreros de plata, Zangya, escucho algo extraño o mejor dicho alguien más los vigilaba durante mucho tiempo y decidió romper el silencio y la celebración de su jefe-¿Eh, Gran Bojack no siente que alguien no está vigilando?-dijo la Heraijin, lo cual Bojack decidió hacerle caso a ella-Ahora que lo dices Zangya, no, de hecho Freezer ya mato a ese narrador de acento francés-dijo el pirata.

Pero Zangya solo había empezado-¿qué extraño?, porque escuche a alguien decir, ¡PEDA CON FRUTSIS, PEDA CON FRUTSIS, PEDA CON FRUTSIS!-dijo la chica, lo cual todos dejaron de jugar al oír lo que dijo-te equivocas dulzura, de hecho yo escuche que alguien grito, ¡CRAZY CIERRA EL PUTO HOCICO, O TE QUITO A TU CONEJITO PACHT!-contesto Burter, el miembro más alto de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, mientras todos empezaban a recordar esas voces, hasta que otro decidió hablar-Ambos están mal, lo que yo escuche fue, ¡A SI, TU QUE ME QUITAS A PACHT, Y LES ENSEÑO A TODOS EN LA MANSION ESA FOTO VERGONZOZA TUYA DE LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD!-dijo el malvado namekiano de nombre Slug.

-¿Navidad quién?, ¿creí que era el día de Freezer?-dijo Bujin, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que era esa palabra-así le llaman a la tierra el veinticinco de diciembre, Bujin, gracias a mi mimado hermano-dijo Cooler, lo cual uno de los Saiyajines malvados decidió hablar-Qué más da que esas voces digan eso, sigamos jugando-dijo el padre de Broly, Paragas, mientras repartía las cartas para la siguiente ronda.

-Tienes razón Pagaras, a pesar de ser un Saiyajin y además de controlar a tu único e incontrolable hijo, continuemos-dijo Cold, lo cual lo dejo con una pequeña duda- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Broly?, no lo he visto por aquí hace rato desde que… -en ese momento, Paragas se levantó de repente y una explosión de grandes proporciones que haría sentir al propio _**Michael Bay**_ orgulloso, y se escuchaba "Kakarotto" a todo pulmón, lo único que dejo fue su mano y se hacía chiquito intentando que Broly no lo encontrara.

Mientas que aquellos villanos (además de ignorar las rabietas de Freezer y evitar la ira de Broly) continuaban jugando Póker, uno de ellos se encontraba solo, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados intentando ignorar al resto de los residentes de infierno, parecía ser un tipo saltamontes humanizado o alienígena con alas negras y de la parte trasera como una especie de aguijón salía de él, algunas partes de su cuerpo de color verde y puntos negros, en su cabeza aparecen unos cuernos y finalmente unos ojos de color violeta que mostraban una indiferencia hacia sus compatriotas villanos.

Ese es _**Cell**_, el androide que fue el encargado de hacer temblar al mundo desde hace nueve años, gracias a su torneo de artes marciales para probar que él es un ser "perfecto", pero fue detenido por un simple niño de once años con un solo brazo y el no pudo acabarlo en el momento adecuado, pero aún mantiene ese recuerdo para que un día, él pueda vengarse de aquel mocoso que lo atormento y aniquilo hace mucho tiempo.

Era obvio que Cell nunca convive con otros villanos debido a que no son como el, un ser perfecto, solo les importa entretenerse por cualquier tontería en vez de aliarse y regresar del más allá pero ni inmutaban por lo visto, pero en el caso de Freezer (mientas se acercaba una vez que termino su rabieta) era otra historia al parecer odiaba a Goku, y en su caso a su hijo Gohan quienes fueron los responsables de sus derrotas anteriores.

-Veo que nadie te hizo caso Freezer-dijo el auto proclamado ser perfecto-¡No puedo creerlo, es que nadie en este agujero quiere matar a esos Saiyajines!-dijo Freezer quien apretaba los puños con al odio sobre Goku y sus amigos quien frustraron su plan de ser inmortal, con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón-ahora que lo dices, fue Trunks quien te partió a la mitad y le disparo a tu padre-dijo Cell, ya que en realidad el viajero del tiempo fue el responsable de su muerte.

Mientras Freezer hacia otra rabieta por tercera ocasión, Master y Crazy (los principales causantes de la ira de Broly) veían a los otros dos Smashers que irán al torneo platicaban entre sí.

-Muy bien, Broly definitivamente no ira al torneo, ¿Quien en su sano juicio invitaría a ese monstruo, solo le enseñe la foto de Goku y se puso peor de loco como tú?-dijo la mano jefe, mientras sacaba una libreta de color negro que Master usa para poner los nombres de aquellos que son molestos, peligrosos e incluso innecesarios para el torneo Smash, la lista de los Smashers _**RECHAZADOS.**_

-Bro, creo que les aventaste una pedrada a esos dos del comic de _**Dragón Ball Multiverse-**_dijo Crazy (una vez más rompiendo la cuarta pared) al decirle lo que paso al legendario Súper Saiyajin-No sé de qué estás hablando Crazy, pero por esta ocasión, tienes razón-asintió Master quien no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, ya que si alguien invita a Broly a un torneo, sería la más grande estupidez que harían, vendría matando a casi todos los de staff e incluso a los participantes.

Pero una vez más el silencio fue roto por tercera ocasión (la segunda fue lo que los villanos escucharon.) por Crazy-¡Ya puedo ir a verlos, ora sí!-Grito Crazy, lo cual Master decido callarlo de una vez alzando la voz.

-¡Que terco Crazy!, ¡te dije que hasta que invoquen al mendigo dragón, o tienes cerilla dentro del guante!-por desgracia para Master y Crazy, Cell escucho muy bien claro las palabras, "hasta que invoquen al mendigo dragón", lo que causo que este empezara a buscar las voces de esos dos.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO, MUESTRATE!-Grito el bioandroide empezando a cargar una esfera de energía al lugar donde ya había encontrado al par de manos, pero Cell no podía verlos aun-¡EL PORTAL CRAZY, ABRE EL MALDITO PORTAL, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-Grito Master en total estado de pánico al descubrir (parcialmente) que el androide ya los había escuchado, haciendo que Crazy hiciera lo mismo.

-¡CORRE PERRA, CORRE!-Grito también el guante loco, mientras abría el portal lo más rápido posible, una vez que ambas manos entraron rápidamente al portal, hacia su próximo destino y evitar que Cell los mate, tendrían que viajar en el tiempo siete años atrás, a ver al siguiente Smasher, un preadolescente Gohan de tan solo trece años.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¡y por qué tiene el nombre de Freezer y el mío!-

* * *

_**Siete años antes, Montaña Paoz, a dos años del torneo de Cell…**_

* * *

Después de un estrepitoso viaje en el otro mundo, el siguiente destino era la _**Montaña Paoz**_ de hace siete años, donde decidieron hacer un descanso debajo de un manzano con un hueco en el lado derecho, curiosamente era el segundo aniversario de la derrota de Cell a manos de Gohan quien apenas hace un año derroto a Bojack y a los guerreros de plata en el torneo intergaláctico de Mr. Satán.

-uf, eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que Cell no nos mató, se comporta peor que Ganondorf cuando esta de mal humor-dijo Master aliviado después de aquel encuentro cercano con el bioandroide-Crazy, recuérdame darle un escarmiento a Cell cuando regresemos a la mansión-dijo la mano derecha lo cual Crazy dijo-¡Simón bro!-

Luego, Master saco de la nada un abanico de papel y le pego-¡AY!, ¡PORQUE ME PEGASTE!-reclamo Crazy-Primero, casi Cell nos descubre, segundo, estuviste gritando todo el rato y tercero, ¡ESTABAN CASI A PUNTO DE QUE NOS MATEN!-grito Master perdiendo el control lo cual cierta persona que se encontraba cerca los había escuchado.

-¿Quien está ahí?-dijo la voz de un niño, lo cual ambas manos empezaron a entrar en pánico, a buscar lugares (en el caso de Crazy, quien lo metía en lugares obvios e incomodos) para evitar otra vez lo mismo que paso en el infierno, en ese momento Master vio unos arbustos de buen tamaño para evitar que los vieran-¡Escúchame, Crazy vamos a escondernos detrás de esos arbustos!-por desgracia, su hermano se quedó quieto.

-Nel-dijo Crazy, lo cual Master le estaba colmando la paciencia-¡PORQUE NO!-grito la mano jefe ya fastidiado-porque vi ahí atrás una…-ya Master estaba lo suficientemente harto de su inmadurez y decidió dirigirse a los arbustos -¡Olvídalo!, que te vea, yo no me quiero arriesgar, porque no quieres estar detrás de esos arbustos solo porque hay una… ¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡CAMANDA DE ZORRILLOS!-

Irónicamente, había una camada de zorrillos detrás de aquellos arbustos, quienes empezaron a rociar al pobre de Master-te lo dije-respondió su hermano, mientras aquella persona se acercaba rápidamente-¡uy ya le caigo, abre cancha Bro!- grito la mano loca una vez que vio que aquel tipo ya estaba cerca, pero Master intentaba evitar que su hermano tuviera el mismo (y oloroso) destino que lo aguardaba-¡PERATE CRAZY, AUN SIGUEN AQUÍ LOS ZORRILLOS!-demasiado tarde…, Crazy le cayó encima de él, sacándole todo el aire, mientras la camada hacia su trabajo sobre Master-¡WACALA, APESTAS A HUEVO PODRIDO MASTER!-dijo la mano loca, mientras se tapaba la ¿nariz?-¡Maldita sea Crazy!-dijo Master, teniendo arriba a su hermano y a la camada de Zorrillos enfrente de él se reían de su sufrimiento.

Inesperadamente el chico se encontraba aun lado de aquel arbusto, era de cabello negro alborotado, ojos negros, vestía un pantalón de color negro con una cinta blanca además de estar descalzo, y lo más curioso de aquel niño (para aquellas fanáticas locas de Gohan, y primer fan service de este fic) no llevaba camisa y mostraba un físico muy revelador e imponente, y claro llevaba un enorme pez en una mano y sin hacer tanto esfuerzo debido a que mostraba una increíble fuerza, ya que el verdadero nombre de ese chico es Gohan (o como mencione al inicio, _**Teen Gohan**_), verificando de quienes eran esas extrañas voces.

-¿Hola?, ¿qué extraño, jure que se escuche unas voces muy raras?-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca sin descubrir de donde provenían esas voces-bueno, no siento sus kis, de seguro serían unos campistas, ya es hora de llévale este pez a mi mama o sino me regañara-dijo el joven Saiyajin mientras emprendía de regreso a su hogar, hasta que dos manos decidieron verificar al futuro y joven Smasher.

-Bro, ¿ese no es el Gohan del pasado que le patrio toda su madre a Cell?-pregunto la izquierda-No Crazy, es tu tía Chonita-dijo sarcásticamente Master a la pregunta tonta y estúpida de su hermano-¡HOLA, TIA CHONITA!-Grito Crazy saludando a Teen Gohan (bajo el apodo de Tía Chonita), causándole perder el equilibrio en el aire y caer de nuca por aquel saludo extraño de parte de Crazy.

-¡CALLATE PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!-Grito la mano jefe intentando jalar de regreso al arbusto-¿eh?, ¿otra vez esas voces?, creo que no tengo otra opción más que transformarme Súper Saiyajin-una vez que Teen Gohan dejo el enorme pez a un lado, cerro los puños y un aura en forma de llama de color dorado lo envolvió alrededor de él, su pecho y sus brazos aumentaron de masa muscular, su cabello cambio de color negro a dorado, sus ojos se tornaron verdes, todos estos rasgos eran la legendaria transformación de un _**Súper Saiyajin**_-Muy bien, según lo que me dijo el señor Piccolo y mi papa, es que podre sentir las presencias más débiles o que lo ocultan bien-dijo el semisaiyajin mientras cerraba los ojos y enfocaba las dos voces que había oído anteriormente, hasta que sintió las dos presencias de Master y Crazy.

Al fin los había localizado y se encuentran detrás de ese arbusto, algo que para ambas manos son malas noticias-_¡en la torre!, ¡se transformó en Súper Saiyajin!, ¡esto no es bueno!, ¡piensa Master!, ¡piensa!,_-pensó hasta que le llego una idea-Crazy, odio decir esto pero es hora del Plan B-dijo Master mientras que Crazy solo hizo una seña haciendo un circulo-¡okidoki no hay problema!-una vez que el aparente plan de Master Hand que en realidad era usar una forma humana, hasta que Teen Gohan los vio sabiendo que no son en realidad campistas.

-¡¿Q-quienes son ustedes…, y porque huelen muy mal?!-dijo el chico transformado al oler y ver a dos personas (quienes son Master y Crazy), el de la derecha tenia pelo negro y vestía una bata de laboratorio, pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa de vestir beige y bien peinado-ehh somos… inves…tigado…res, si investigadores-dijo el humanizado Master intentando ocultar la verdadera identidad de ambos.

-¡En serio!, ¿y qué hacen aquí en la montaña Paoz?-dijo Teen Gohan lo cual Master no tenía nada planeado originalmente hasta que Crazy decidió aparecer, su vestimenta se parecía igual a Master, salvo la bata era color amarillo pollo con puntos rojos sacado de un circo, pantalón de cuadros blanco y negro, zapatos verdes, camisa azul y pelo negro despeinado y unos lentes de juguete-¡SE NOS PONCHO UNA LLANTA, Y ESTAMOS BUSCANDO AYUDA!-grito Crazy lo cual Master reacciono inmediatamente.

-Sí, sí, eso es, ¡ayuda para cambiar una llanta!-dijo master-_eres un genio Crazy, ¡solo cuando te conviene!_-pensó mientras veía a su hermano mostrar detrás del arbusto, una camioneta de color rosa que decía lucky foods (SIP, la misma camioneta robada por los androides, ahora en manos de Crazy…, no pregunten donde la consiguió).

-Cómo puedes ver necesitamos ayuda para cambiar la llanta de nuestra camioneta-hablo Master de manera muy amable-¡Por supuesto!, ¡los voy a ayudar!, pero mi mama no me deja ayudar a los desconocidos-dijo el joven quien dejo su estado de Súper Saiyajin a su forma base, además de ponerse la camisa de regreso-¡Y TU MAMA NO TE DIJO QUE USARAS ESTEROIDES PARA HACER TRAMPA EN EDUCACION FISICA!, ¡VERDAD!-Grito Crazy eufóricamente y de manera estúpida debido al físico del hibrido Saiyajin, mientras una gota estilo anime pasaba por la cabeza de Gohan.

-_era demasiado bello para ser verdad_\- pensó la mano jefe, mientras ponía la palma de la mano hacia su cara por lo que dijo Crazy-¿Qué, esto?-mientras flexionaba sus músculos (segundo fan service, si no tuvieron suficiente chicas)-ah no, son los frutos de mi entrenamiento de parte de mi papa y del señor Piccolo-dijo Teen Gohan con orgullo, lo cual dejo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente (hasta que Crazy empezó a reír como loco, por el sobrenombre de Piccolo).

-si…, el señor Piccolo, ejem, bueno es hora de presentarnos mi nombre es Mass…-dijo en pausa debido a que iba revelar su nombre y decido inventar uno-well, Maxwell, y este es mi hermano, ehh…-respondió Maxwell (Master), intentando inventar un nombre para Crazy-¡EL CHOMPIRAS!-grito Crazy, lo cual master ya estaba a punto de ahorcarlo-C…Clayton, Maxwell y Clayton Hand, a tus servicios-respondió Maxwell, una vez introduciendo a su hermano Clayton (Crazy)-mucho gusto pero, son los apellidos más raros que he escuchado, ah si se me olvido mi nombre es…-

Antes de que Teen Gohan pudiera decir algo, la enorme boca de Crazy entro en modo legendario de "_**es hora de aguadar el drama de este fic, e ir al grano**_".

-no nos tienes que decir Gohan, te conocemos, somos raza "chida"-hablo Crazy, mientras hacía señas ridículas para verse como la gente en ¿onda?, y Master quedo como si estuviera viendo los gastos de los servicios de la mansión (como por ejemplo: las llamadas de broma de cierto alter ego de un plomero famoso a los pinos o al C3).

-¡¿C-como saben mi nombre?!-dijo el joven en shock, pero solo Crazy, había lanzado la primera bala, de un cartucho de una ametralladora Thompson (lo siento es una metáfora estúpida, así que ni me tiren carrilla). -es simple, venimos para buscarte y que participes en un torneo con tus amigos-

-¡¿pero cómo…!?-Y una vez más, Crazy de nuevo abrió su enorme boca y Master quería arrancarse la cara con las manos-sabemos que estarías aquí, pff…, fácil, derrotaste a Cell hace dos años y hace un año te barriste el suelo con ese pirata pitufizado llamado Bojack, y créeme tu jefe se la paso de maravilla en el otro mundo mientras tu sufrías como baboso cuidando a tu hermanito y aguantar a tu archí-requtere-contra-dramática madre y te trajimos esto, y un cup cake-

Mientras mostraba la invitación (y el cup cake), la expresión de Master era suficiente, Crazy cruzo la línea al mencionar toda esa información y peor aun lo que dijo de sus padres, todo rastro de caballerismo de Master se fue por el inodoro-¡CRAZY HAND!, ¡CEREBRO DE TERLENCA!, ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!-Grito la mano jefe con la cara roja de rabia, al ver lo que su hermano había hecho.

-pos aquí dándole la invitación a Gohan Bro, también le deje su invitación a Cell y a Freezer-dijo Crazy con una sonrisa boba, okay gente, existen personas que no entenderán por las buenas, pero la estupidez de Crazy no tenía fronteras, Master intento buscar algo con que golpearse y vio el manzano para hacer lo siguiente.

-Por… que… me… persigue… la… desgracia… por… que…-decía Master cada vez que se pegaba en la frente contra el manzano mientras que su hermano veía al cielo-¿no lo sé bro?, pero _**él**_ nos está viendo muy feo-dijo Crazy con un tono asustado.

-¡QUIEN ES EL IDIOTA QUE ME HACE SUFIR DE ESTA MANERA!-grito Master lo cual su hermano señalo a donde se encontraba el responsable-arriba…-la ira de Master se bajó como balde de agua fría al ver de muy lejos a cierta persona aterrando a los dos-ohhh…-

_**Mientras en el Templo sagrado de Kamisama de hace siete años…**_

* * *

Si el causante de los anteriores acontecimientos, fue hecho por nada más y nada menos que _**Mr. Popo**_, el cual sostenía un pan tostado y una taza de café desde el templo sagrado viendo directamente donde se encuentran los hermanos Hand

-Ah…, no hay nada mejor como ver a unos gusanos sufrir para comenzar el día, tener una taza humeante de café y un pan tostado recién hecho, no lo creen, lectores-mientras veía directamente a la pantalla/Tablet/teléfono celular…

* * *

_**UN SILENCIO INCOMODO Y ATERRADOR DESPUES...**_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡JINX!…, ¡JINX!…-dijo la novia de Mr. Popo saliendo de repente, y que en realidad es un Pokémon (valga la redundancia).

-¡Cállate, perra, tú me amas!-

* * *

_**De regreso con el par de idiotas…**_

* * *

Después del susto de Mr. Popo, obviamente la mente de Teen Gohan había explotado literalmente debido a lo que Crazy dijo, que sus amigos, su padre, e incluso enemigos del pasado como Freezer y Cell, estarían en ese torneo que menciono, además de lo que le dijo de su madre, fue difícil digerir esa información, sentía alegría, tristeza, odio, confusión, miedo, entre otros, todo esto mientras se veía en el rostro de él joven Saiyajin quien mostraba un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-ehh, ¿Gohan, te sientes bien…?-Contesto Master quien había regresado a su forma normal, mientras veía en la cara del hibrido.

-¡que pex bro!, oye Gohan se ve rebane-contesto la mano loca después de regresar a su forma de mano gigante, moviéndose de arriba y hacia abajo.

-Crazy, Gohan no se ve "rebane" como tú dices, está sufriendo una especie de paranoia o flashback que aparentemente le volvimos a revivir, ¿eso creo?-afirmo la mano jefe al ver el comportamiento de Gohan-¿eso es malo, bro?-se preguntó Crazy.

-por así decirlo, es mejor dejarlo solo por un rato-dijo Master mientras se alejaban de Gohan para dejarlo solo, pero sería un error muy grande ya que un viejo dicho decía así, _**NUNCA LE DES LA ESPALDA A LA TORMENTA, PORQUE SE ALOCARA INMEDIATAMENTE**_.

Pero en ese momento, el rostro del joven héroe empezó a presentar rasgos de ira muy notables poco a poco, además de que apretaba los puños demasiado lo cual empezó a gotear sangre, pero Master ya le había dado la espalda, a excepción de Crazy quien grito-¡puedo cachetearlo para volverlo en sí!-y como Master no tenía tiempo para las tonterías de su hermano, mientras meditaba-no Crazy, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, pero empiezo a recordar que sí lo era, ¿pero qué es?-fue en ese momento que lo único que se escucho fue una voz con un tono de rabia-ustedes…-Crazy lo escucho y vio que provenía de Teen Gohan, lo cual le toco el "hombro" de su hermano.

-¿eh, bro?-Crazy le hablo pero, Master lo ignoro intentaba recordar porque el comportamiento de Gohan era así-perate…-y por segunda vez la voz del hibrido Saiyajin se escuchó.

-dicen que mi padre está vivo y lo toman a la ligera como si nada hubiera pasado…, ¡se burlan de mi sufrimiento de no tener un padre que sacrifico su vida como si eso fuera su diversión!-La mano loca empezó a asustarse poco a poco intentando llamar la atención de su hermano-¡bro!, ¡a Gohan se le erizo y tiño el pelo otra vez, y su voz suena más violenta que antes!-hablo Crazy, pero otra vez lo interrumpió su hermano–¡oh perate!, y no se tiño el pelo y se le erizo se volvió a transformar-y finalmente el hibrido decidió alzar la voz por completo.

-Yo jamás, yo jamás, ¡SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR!-con eso y un gran grito se escuchó por todos lados causando que Crazy empezara a temblar como gelatina y a menear a Master al mismo ritmo.

-¡Que parte de perate no entiendes Crazy!-grito disgustado la mano jefe al ver a su hermano en total estado de pánico.

-C-cuando el p-pelo de Gohan s-se pone de pu-punta como el de Ve-vegeta con un me-mechón en la fr-frente, eso es bu-bueno, o ma-malo-tartamudeo Crazy con miedo.

En ese entonces Master ya recordó todo con solo la descripción que le dio su hermano-¡Ya me acorde Crazy!, es muy pero muy malo, ya que las características que me mencionaste son en realidad la forma que derroto a Cell hace dos años y a Bojack el año pasado, si no me equivoco, y se llama Súper Saiyajin fase do…do…do…-una vez que finalmente supo de la transformación ascendida del Hibrido, al verlo empezó a tartamudear y ambas manos empezaron a abrazarse del miedo.

Y como si fuera suficiente, Teen Gohan había terminado su transformación, su cabello estaba de punta con un simple mechón de cabello que se mostraba en su frente, su estatura había aumentado unos centímetros al igual que su masa muscular, pero su humor era otra historia ya que no solo habían insultado (más bien Crazy insulto) el sacrificio de su padre hace tres años en el torneo de Cell y peor aún a su familia, lo que significaría en términos para ambas manos en especial para Crazy, _**que ya se los cargo el payaso.**_

-¡Jamás se los perdonare!, malditos-hablo el joven guerrero con una voz seca y llena de ira ante el par de manos miedosas haciendo una variante de Shaggy y Scooby Doo cuando algo o alguien los asusta-Jeje, es curioso que digas eso Gohan pero ya sabes, a mi hermano siempre se le zafa un tornillo de la cabeza-respondió nerviosamente Master, pero para variar si las cosas no podían empeorar aún, Crazy decidió entrar en acción (otra vez)-pero bro, tu dijiste que mentir es malo, o fue Peach o Palutena, no creo que fue entre Pit o Mario, o tal vez fue cuando Falcón estaba borracho esa vez- hablo Crazy.

-Crazy, por el amor de todos los santos, ¡no le eches sal a la herida!-Susurro Master entre dientes para evitar la ira de Gohan cayera sobre ellos, pero como Crazy no para de hablar, este respondió-pos no tiene cortadas, se nota que estas que ni prestas atención- esto colmo el plato a Master, y empezó a gritar-¡DIJE QUE NO METAS LA PATA OTRA VEZ, CEREBRO DE ESTIERCOL!-

-Ahhh…, no pos así pos si-dijo Crazy de manera tonta, además de tener los minutos contados debido a que el joven Saiyajin ascendido levanto una mano para borrar del mapa a los dos guantes parlantes.

En ese momento, Master recodo algo muy importante que les menciono a los demás Smashers hace unas semanas-¡espera!, se me ocurrió algo y será nuestra llave de salvación, recuerdas que nunca chasquearas los dedos- dijo Master intentando resolver el problema o que Crazy usara lo que tiene de cerebro.

-sí pero no estamos en la mansión, además creo que no tardamos 3 meses para…-alego Crazy intentando decir del método ortodoxo de su hermano hasta que Master vio que Gohan empezó a cargar una esfera de ki con las manos por encima de su cabeza y diciendo-¡MASENKO…!-

-¡SOLO CHASQUEA LOS MALDITOS DEDOS!, y te daré…, toda mi nutella-grito la mano jefe haciendo una negociación de último momento con Crazy hasta que-¡okidoki no hay problema!-dijo la mano loca lo cual chasqueo sus dedos, en ese momento el hibrido se dio cuenta pero sabía que no era ninguna amenaza.

Pero para las manos era un tipo de borrador de memoria, lo cual al escucharlo los últimos momentos de Teen Gohan fueron borrados cuando conoció a Master y Crazy hasta caer inconsciente aun en súper saiyajin fase dos, el ataque fue directo hacia una montaña donde una persona empezó a gritar _**Ricola**_, por desgracia para él lo único que pudo decir fue _**porque a mí**_ explotando por completo la montaña, dándole la oportunidad de oro para escapar mientras se recupera-Crazy, ¡el portal ahora!-señalo master a su hermano, una vez que el portal se abrió Crazy volvió a gritar-CORRE, PE…-pero fue interrumpido por su hermano-¡YA LO DIJISTES Y NO LO DIGAS OTRA VEZ!-después de callar a Crazy, ambos desaparecieron.

Después de recuperar el conocimiento, el joven saiyajin a levantarse con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, una vez que abrió los ojos empezó a ver alrededor todo confundido y mareado (efecto secundario del chasqueo de dedos gracias a Crazy)-uhgg…, mi cabeza me duele mucho, es como si el señor Piccolo me hubiera dado un buen escarmiento de parte de él, por no esquivar el ataque otra vez-dijo Gohan con una mano en la cabeza e intentando mantener el balance.

_-pero porque los últimos minutos no recuerdo nada, y porque estoy en frente del árbol donde estuve descansando antes del torneo de Cell con mi papa-_pensó Gohan al descubrir donde se encontraba en ese instante se acordó de algo muy importante.

-¡ay no!, este pescado se echó a perder, no importa buscare otro en el lago-una vez que dejo el gigantesco pez a un lado para buscar otro al lago se dirigió volando hasta que descubrió algo que él no podría creer.

-¡QUE!, no lo puedo creer, ¡estoy transformado en súper saiyajin fase dos!, ¿pero cómo?-dijo Teen Gohan al ver su reflejo en el agua, lo más increíble que había notado es que parecía no tener algún ataque de rabia, sino más bien poseía su vieja personalidad en lugar de esa violenta faceta que encarno hace tres años contra Cell, exactamente tenía una variante de la transformación de un súper saiyajin ordinario pero manteniendo la forma ascendida.

_-veré si puedo volver a la normalidad-_pensó mientras ponía un dedo en la barbilla pensando si podía regresar a la normalidad, su cabello regreso a la normalidad al igual que su estatura, después intento ascender por segunda vez y pudo lograrlo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-increíble, ¡puedo transformarme en la fase dos a voluntad propia!-dijo emocionado al ver que por primera vez pudo dominar por completo esa forma al cien por ciento.

-¡esto se lo tengo que contar a los demás!-dijo el hibrido al empezar a volar pero se detuvo de inmediato-_Espera un minuto, creo que evitare a Vegeta totalmente, porque la última vez que le mencione que pude ascender primero que él, su reacción fue…_-

* * *

_**Recuerdo de Teen Gohan, de hace un año…**_

* * *

Unos meses después de derrotar a Bojack y a los guerreros de plata, cerca de las montañas del norte (o para no confundir, donde Raditz aterrizo en la tierra y todo comenzó), Teen Gohan intento ascender por tercera vez en la fase dos, pero era aún más difícil de lo que pensaba, pidió ayuda a Piccolo para entrenar como en los viejos tiempos mientras este meditaba debajo de un árbol, pero en realidad lo que pasaba en la cabeza del namekiano era lo siguiente ya que había dos voces dentro de Piccolo-_muy bien repasémoslo otra vez, si el __Makankosappo__ lo hago con una mano, que tal si lo hago con dos manos_-

-¿igual que el kamehameha?-contesto la voz del namekiano Nail quien se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de la mente de Piccolo.

-no Nail, el kamehameha no perfora cosas al igual que el Makankosappo, eso lo hace especial-respondió esta vez la voz de ex Kamisama al mencionarle la diferencia de ambos ataques-eh, ¿no creen que ya hemos vivido esto hace tiempo?-dijo Nail al empezar a recordar que habían vivido ese momento-_no sé de qué estás hablando pero volveré a meditar otra vez_-dijo Piccolo quien decidió hacer su meditación lo cual Nail empezó a hablar otra vez-¡lo digo y lo diré siempre!, ¡no estas meditando y estas cabeceando!-

-¡Cállate Nail!-Grito Piccolo para callar a la voz que ya lo tena hartado, lo cual Gohan escucho claramente-_¿aún sigue peleando con Nail?, valla, el señor Piccolo no tiene un momento de paz desde que se fusiono con ellos…_\- pensó al oír el grito de su exmaestro y tutor, pero si algo que Piccolo es bueno es en…-¡SIGUE INTENTANDO ACENDER O SINO SEGUMOS ENTRENANDO PARA QUE PUEDAS ESQUIVAR COMO SE DEBE!-

Un frio en la espalda de Gohan paso al oír la palabra "Esquivar", mientras recordaba cada vez que Piccolo le enseñaba a esquivar como parte de sus primeros días entrenando para la llegada de Vegeta y Nappa, como ser lanzado hacia una montaña y romperse la cabeza, ser atacado por todos lados e incluso cuando iba al baño quedando achicharrado, caer al vacío en un acantilado y romperse la columna, etc…-S-si Señor Piccolo-dijo aterrado y decido volver a su intento para ascender.

-era necesario amenazarlo con eso, lo vas a traumar más-dijo Kamisama preocupándose por la amenaza que le dijo a su exdiscípulo -_nah, es la única cosa que me mantiene entretenido e incluso Dende supo esquivar a la primera, además Mr. Popo si dejo traumado de por vida a Krilin con eso de la Pecking Order que le menciono además de su entrenamiento recuerdas_-contesto mentalmente Piccolo al decirle resumidamente todo lo que paso en los últimos años antes de unirse otra vez-punto obtenido-respondió Kami viendo que era imposible contradecir a eso.

Después de un tiempo hasta que en su intento numero _**ciento ochenta y cuatro***_ pudo lograrlo descubriendo que esa forma era imponente y lo suficiente para defender a la tierra de cualquier futura amenaza, pero por cada persona con un enorme talento tiene que haber alguien con una gran envidia, hasta que sintió el ki de Vegeta que iba a una velocidad exagerada, pero eso es lo de menos ya que la razón de que el príncipe de los saiyajines apareciera así, era muy simple y que era porque…

-¡no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!-Grito un eufórico Vegeta al ver al hibrido en su estado ascendido-¿ve-vegeta, que haces aquí?-tartamudeo Gohan al ver los ojos del príncipe-¡tú más fuerte que yo, explícalo ahora¡-dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose hacia el hibrido-cómo puedes ver Vegeta, ya he podido dominar la transformación del súper saiyajin fase dos, pero no es necesario que te pongas en ese plan-

En ese entonces Piccolo decidió dejar su "meditación" y apoyar a su estudiante y amigo-Gohan tiene razón, desde que Goku se fue con Kaiosama a entrenar al otro mundo y después de lo sucedido con Bojack, le dije que se pusiera a entrenar-hablo el namekiano a defensa de Gohan-¡que chi%#$" s es un Kaiosama!-

-es básicamente un dios superior a Kamisama-Respondió el Hibrido ascendido para ser interrumpido por Vegeta-¡pero aún estoy aquí!-

-en serio Vegeta, ¿aun crees que tu propio Hype te hace creer que eres un dios otra vez?-dijo sorprendido Gohan al oír las palabras de príncipe, solo para que este saliera volando hacia el hibrido para agarrarlo del cabello y empezarlo a golpear en la cara-¿¡Y que!? , ¡Por haber ascendido a un súper saiyajin fase dos te crees mejor que yo!–resoplo el príncipe mientras lo golpeaba en la cara

-no Vegeta, no-dijo débilmente el hijo de Goku ahora con sangre en la nariz-¡RESPUESTA INCORRECTA!-Grito eufóricamente aun golpeándolo al mismo ritmo, mientras que Piccolo lo veía muy pasivamente-no deberías interferir para que no lo golpee de esa forma-respondió Kamisama en su cabeza -_nah, eso forma parte del entrenamiento literalmente, además forma carácter debido a que sigue ablandándose con sus enemigos_-dijo seriamente el namekiano, y así fue hasta que Teen Gohan perdió el conocimiento por la gran cantidad de golpes a la cara, hasta despertar quince días después…

* * *

_**De regreso a la realidad…**_

* * *

-_si tal vez fue la razón de que mi mama dijo que no entrenara y evitar que Vegeta apareciera cada vez que entreno o terminare como mi versión del futuro según Trunks me dijo*_-medito Teen Gohan a esto y decidió bajar hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar-¿_Gohan?_-

-¿eh, quién eres?-dijo Teen Gohan mirando a todos lados hasta que la voz desconocida decidió hablar otra vez-¡_soy yo_ _hijo!, como te va_-respondió la voz quien dio a conocer que era Goku-¿pa-papa?-dijo el hibrido quien por primera vez oía la voz de su amado padre quien había sacrificado su vida para evitar que la tierra fuera destruida a manos de Cell hace tres largos años.

-_si Gohan soy Yo, acabo de ver lo que pasó hace unos momentos, según lo que me dijo Kaiosama es mejor que no le cuentes a nadie de que has dominado tu transformación de súper saiyajin fase dos, es un secreto entre nosotros, ok_-dijo la voz de Goku acerca del nuevo poder que su hijo acaba de obtener-muy bien papa, te lo prometo-respondió el hibrido una vez que escucho para mantener su secreto

_-¡muy bien nos vemos luego Gohan!, ¡y saluda a tu madre de mi parte!-_dijo despidiéndose Goku al terminar la conexión con Teen Gohan gracias a Kaiosama, el joven saiyajin al igual se despidió de su padre y emprendió el vuelo de regreso al lago.

Lo que Teen Gohan desconocía en ese momento era que la voz de Goku era la de Master Hand imitando la voz de su padre, ya que descubrió que Crazy le dio total control al hibrido de su forma ascendida, pero la mano jefe aun no sabía de los efectos secundarios del chasquido que su hermano había creado y decidió hacerse pasar por Goku temporalmente (ya que el verdadero seguía entrenando con Kaiosama en el otro mundo, sin conexión alguna con la tierra en ese entonces) para mencionarle que lo mantuviera como un secreto entre ellos.

-¡santo cielo casi nos matan otra vez!, bueno Crazy es hora de regresar al presente-respondió Master al ver que Teen Gohan alejarse del lugar, pero vio a su estúpido hermano ahora dentro de la camioneta de lucky foods-¿y porque te metiste en la camioneta?-

-¡siempre quise manejar!-al oír esto master la mano jefe cayó de espaldas al estilo anime a la respuesta que Crazy le dio-¡Crazy, tienes una maldita Monster Truck que no usas desde hace 14 años y aun te agandallas cosas como si fueran tuyas!, pero eso será después, lo que importa es largarnos de aquí de inmediato, con ver a Gohan en súper saiyajin fase dos es suficiente para mí-

Una vez que Master (increíble pero cierto) entro en la camioneta para dirigirse a su próximo destino, Crazy aclaro su garganta para sonar igual a cierto personaje de televisión mexicana-muy bien, próxima parada Templo de Dende alias "el Kamisamas", con paradas en Azcapotzalco, Iztapalapa, Xochimilco y la Zona Rosa, pásele pásale… ¡pipi pipí!-al oír la jerga de su hermano este se estremeció y decidió aclarar sus dudas-¿Crazy hablaste como el Vítor?-

-Simón mi valedor-respondió Crazy Hand quien ahora portaba una peluca negra desgreñada con gallos, un parche que decía "ruta 69", una corbata azul, un peine rojo en la muñeca y una revista que decía Buko Vaquero*-ignorare lo que acabo de oír y ver, vámonos-respondió Master una vez que Crazy dejo su actuación del "Vítor", para emprender el viaje de regreso (con todo y camioneta) hacia su próximo destino.

* * *

_**De regreso a la línea del presente.**_

* * *

Después de regresar a la línea del presente (y tener que causar problemas en el mayor de los casos) ambas manos regresaron y se escondieron detrás del palacio de Kamisama solo para descubrir que los guerreros Z ya estaban a punto de invocar al dragón eterno, en ese entonces, Goku quien había terminado su entrenamiento junto con Vegeta, puso las siete esferas en un lugar abierto para hacer los honores de invocar a Shenlong.

-bueno creo que es la hora, ya han pasado el tiempo y finalmente invocaremos a Shenlong-dijo Goku a todos su amigos-recuerda Goku, según lo que dijo Willis muéstrale la invitación a Shenlong y te dirá todo acerca del cuarto universo-menciono Piccolo a las palabras del maestro del dios de la destrucción-no todavía no lo he olvidado-

Después de que se aclararon las dudas de todos con excepción de que aceptaría Goku en revivir a Freezer y a Cell, el saiyajin se puso en frente de las siete esferas del dragón y dijo las palabras que sirven para llamar a Shenlong-¡Sal de ahí Shenlong!, ¡y concede nuestros deseos!-

En ese momento las esferas empezaron a brillar, el cielo se oscureció, un enorme relámpago salió de ellas, poco a poco tomo forma hasta tener la apariencia de un dragón chino de color verde con varias manos, para Master y Crazy (que se encontraban detrás) era la primera vez que veían a la criatura concendedora de deseos de ese universo, lo cual la única frase que pudieron pronunciar fue-¡NO MA %#&amp;!-

Una vez que el dragón eterno se mostró por completo ante los Guerreros Z lo cual rugió y su voz se escuchó en todo el templo sagrado_**-¿Quién es el que me ha invocado?, ahora tienen dos deseos-**_hablo el dios dragón ante los presentes listo para conceder los deseos-lo digo y lo diré siempre, Shenlong nunca deja de sorprenderme-Dijo Piccolo con seriedad y asombro al ver a Shenlong

-bueno Kakarotto, es hora que le enseñes esa carta de una vez por todas-dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a su eterno rival -muy bien, solo déjame ver, donde la deje-dijo bobamente Goku al ver donde dejo la carta, causando que todos cayeran al suelo por la tontería antes mencionada.

_**-que pasa no van a conceder ningún deseo-**_contesto el dios dragón con impaciencia ya que lo único que quiere es retirarse de una vez-¡KAKAROTTO, COMO PUEDES SER UN INBECIL Y PERDER LA MALDITA INVITACION!-grito el príncipe al ver que Goku perdió la carta

-perdón es que la deje, ¡aquí esta!-dijo Goku sosteniendo la carta al aire, lo cual el dios dragón vio muy bien el sello en la invitación y pensó como unos seres mortales como ellos tienen una invitación de otro universo_**-Humano, quien fue el que te envió esa carta-**_respondió el dragón al objeto mencionado en la mano de Goku- esto, bueno, veras, según Willis fue un sujeto llamado Master Hand quien me envió esta carta-dijo el saiyajin de raza pura rascándose la cabeza a la pregunta de Shenlong

_**-¡M-M-MASTER HAND!- **_tartamudeo el dios dragón mientras se estremecía del miedo al oír el nombre de Master-¡otra vez, primero Bilis y ahora este Master Hand!- dijo Tenshinhan muy sorprendido al ver al dragón estremecerse de miedo.

Mientras tanto, detrás del palacio Master y Crazy vieron como Shenlong término tartamudeando su nombre lo cual tenía que preguntarle a su estúpido hermano-Crazy, no tuviste nada que ver con el trauma de Shenlong-dijo Master dando un ojo crítico sobre su hermano, mientras Crazy ¿sílbala? Ignorando la pregunta de su hermano-Maldita sea, Crazy-dijo derrotado al ver que era obvio que tuvo algo que ver con el dios dragón.

_**-y-ya veo, y creo que es la primera vez que saben muy poco de la existencia de Master Hand, ¿no es así?-**_pregunto el dios dragón al saiyajin para aclarar su duda-para que te miento Shenlong, ni se quién es-dijo Goku dando su "sincera" sonrisa hacia el dragón

_**-Muy bien, les diré toda la información de quien es en realidad-**_respondió Shenlong a los presentes-en serio, nos vas decir todo lo que sabes de Master Hand-dijo confundida Bulma quien no tenía ni idea del creador del cuarto universo_**-Con solo mostrarme la invitación es suficiente para mi decirles todo lo que se del torneo Smash y del cuarto universo-**_

Al oír las palabras de Shenlong todos se quedaron atónitos al no saber nada del nombre del torneo en el que iban a participar Goku y los demás-Espera dijiste Torneo Smash, nunca lo había escuchado por completo, ni con los Kaiosamas o los Supremos Kaiosamas, desde hace ocho meses cuando abrimos la carta mencionaba el torneo y sus reglas pero nunca lo hemos visto-cuestiono Goku al no saber nada del torneo Smash, ni de sus reglas como en otros torneos en los que han participado

-Goku tiene razón, también tengo mis dudas acerca de que es ese torneo Smash-dijo Piccolo muy pensativo sabiendo que una parte del antiguo Kamisama residía en el_**-De hecho, todos lo verán ahora mismo-**_respondió Shenlong mientras sus ojos brillaban, todos los presentes se encontraron en lo que es una especie de plataforma y había una pantalla gigante con el mismo símbolo de la carta, todos se quedaron anonadados al ver tanto a los espectadores gritando al campo de batalla

-Wow, hay mucha gente en este estadio-dijo Gohan al ver a todos los espectadores en el lugar-es impresionante, esa casi parecido al torneo galáctico que mi papa salvo de ese sujeto llamado Bojack-dijo Videl al ver como se parecía en mucho el estadio en donde se encontraban-¿dónde está Shenlong?-dijo Dende quien buscaba a dios dragón hasta que se mostró detrás del escenario_**-como verán, el torneo Smash no solo es un torneo común y corriente como en este mundo, seres de diferentes tiempos, que fueron héroes y salvaron de las garras del mal son elegidos para poner a prueba sus habilidades en combate, desde héroes de reinos lejanos, legendas del tiempo, creaturas de diferentes formas, hasta seres de otros planetas-**_

Una vez que el dios dragón dijo acerca de los combatientes, unas estatuas salieron volando hacia el escenario en diferentes puntos donde empezaron a tomar vida y revelaron las formas de un hombre con bigote, camisa roja, overoles de mezclilla azul y una gorra roja con una M en el centro, el segundo tenía un gran parecido a un elfo con un sombrero y túnica de color verde, un escudo azul con unos triángulos amarillos en el brazo izquierdo, una larga bufanda azul con el mismo símbolo que el del escudo y una espada con empuñadura morada en la mano derecha, el tercero tenía la forma de un zorro semi humano con unos guantes sin dedales, una variante de un rastreador en su oído y un extraño hexágono colgando en su cinturón además de una pistola y el cuarto era el más extraño y raro de todos, ya que era parecido a un ratón, solo que de color amarillo y sus mejillas eran rojas, sus orejas tenían un color negro al final de ellas y al inicio un tono café al inicio de su cola en forma de rayo

_**-Todos ellos conviven en el cuarto universo también conocido como el mundo de los trofeos y esos héroes son conocidos como Smashers, al igual que ustedes cinco y los otros cuatro que hace unos momentos ya he enviado a petición de Master Hand-**_Respondió el dios dragón, en ese momento los Smashers empezaron a pelear entre ellos causando preguntas a los Guerreros Z – ¡espera Shenlong!, ¿quiénes son estos "Smashers"?, ¿por qué están peleando entre ellos?, ¡y porque Goku y los demás ahora son como ellos!-dijo Yamcha muy eufórico al ver la escena de pelea entre los combatientes actuales

_**-es muy simple mortal, el primer sujeto se llama Mario, alguna vez fue un plomero en un lugar de otra tierra llamada, la ciudad de Nueva York, el confronto a un ejército para rescatar a una princesa de las manos de un rey malvado llamado Bowser, el cual aún intenta raptarla a esta fecha-**_dijo el dragón eterno hacia Yamcha al describir al plomero, mientras agarraba al zorro y lo mandaba hacia arriba -¡que, hasta esta fecha, como es posible que no se defienda!-dijo Videl muy molesta al oír lo que ese tal "Bowser" hacia-oye Gohan, ¿o una de dos, ese Bowser es muy testarudo o muy tonto?-susurro Krilin hacia Gohan quien escuchaba muy detenidamente lo que hacía el rey Koopa…

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el universo de Mario…**_

_**(la cámara se enfoca a una casa en forma de bloque)**_

_**Mounsieur le Block: mesiie, es al otrlo lado (apunta hacia un castillo)**_

_**uy perdon...**_

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el castillo Bowser, donde nuestro villano conocido del universo de Mario desayunaba tranquilamente una gran cantidad de comida que podía matar a una persona por los altos contenidos de grasa, azúcar u otro tipo que afecte tu salud, pero como si fuera una sensación rara en el sintió que algo o alguien dijo algo malo de él, lo cual su reacción fue…-¡RWWAAAAARRRRRR!-rugió el rey de los Koopas

-¿su maleza, que pasa?-se preguntó su asistente y consejero Kamek quien entro para ver que su jefe rugía enojado de la nada-¡alguien hablo de mí que soy un idiota, y no fue ninguno del reino champiñón, lo sé!-respondió enojado Bowser con una pierna de pollo en su mano y un ceño fruncido en su rostro

-¿su vileza real?, ¿cómo sabe que no fue ninguno del reino champiñón?-dijo el magikoopa azul curiosamente-¡no sé Kamek, pero fue un presentimiento, en cuanto sepa quien fue, lo voy a…!-dijo el Koopa para darle un mordisco a la pata de pollo comiéndose con todo y hueso debido al enojo que estaba cargado.

* * *

_**De regreso con los Guerreros Z…**_

* * *

-¿Krilin, pasa algo?-dijo Gohan al ver como el ex monje se estremeció del miedo-no lo sé Gohan, ¡pero siento que alguien me quiere bien muerto!-dijo Krilin aterrado con su cara de color azul al saber de su próximo final a manos de alguien.

_**-el segundo sujeto lleva el nombre de Link también conocido como el héroe del tiempo y el portador de la Trifuerza de valor, un soldado hyliano que sirve a las fuerzas de una tierra llamada Hyrule-**_respondió Shenlong ahora al sujeto de verde quien peleaba contra el roedor amarillo y le dio una estocada desde el aire-Humf, ese insecto pelea con armas, no me hagan reír, crees que ese duende con bufanda pueda vencer a un saiyajin con una espada y un escudo común y corriente- refunfuño el príncipe por el comentario del dragón

_**-las apariencias engañan, ese no es una espada común y corriente como tú dices, Link porta la legendaria espada maestra que junto con el escudo hyliano son muy eficaces contra fuerzas malvadas-**_respondió el dios dragón a Vegeta, este solo ignoro lo que escucho-oíste Trunks, ese sujeto llamado Link se parece mucho a Tapion*-dijo Goten al ver al Hyliano ahora pelear contra Mario, mientras este recuerda con orgullo a aquel espadachín quien conoció durante la pelea contra la creatura Hildegan_**-según la leyenda de Hyrule, unió fuerzas junto a sus compañeros e incluso a la portadora de la Trifuerza de la sabiduría, la princesa Zelda, para detener a la encarnación de todo el mal conocido como Ganondorf, quien posee la Trifuerza del poder, pero a pesar de tener el poder dorado no pudo ganar el combate y Link salió victorioso-**_

-Debo admitirlo Shenlong, si sabes mucho de ese peleador muy bien eso significa que será un oponente difícil de vencer-dijo Piccolo al reconocer acerca del heroísmo del portador de la Trifuerza del valor-¡a mí no me interesa lo que ese insecto sea una legenda, solo un súper saiyajin puede ser más poderoso ante la propia magia!-respondió Vegeta hacia el namekiano lo cual este le respondió-si claro, como aquel que se dejó corromper por la magia de un mago con cabeza de nuez para pelear con Goku-

-¡CALLATE INSECTO!-grito el príncipe al tener que recordar lo te tuvo que hacer para enfrentar a su eterno rival durante la amenaza de Majin Buu_**-el tercer sujeto se llama Fox McCloud, líder del grupo llamado Star Fox, quien es un experto en aviación y en combate en campo abierto, salvo a toda una galaxia de un hombre llamado Andross quien quería acabar con toda la vida en ella-**_exclamo Shenlong al zorro quien envió hacia fuera de la plataforma al roedor amarillo-un experto en aviación y en combate eso me impresiono, uno no necesita tener músculos o fuerza sobrehumana para enfrentarse a cualquiera, ¿verdad Vegeta?-dijo Bulma al oír lo que hizo Fox para salvar al toda una galaxia sin la necesidad de acabar destruyéndolo todo en el proceso-¡QUE DIABLOS LES PASA A USTEDES, AHORA TODOS ESTAN EN CONTRA MIA!-

_**-y finalmente, la creatura de nombre Pikachu, se trata de un ser llamado Pokemon de otra dimensión que posee la habilidad de usar electricidad a través de sus mejillas-**_dijo el dios dragón acerca del pokemon amarillo quien regreso hacia el escenario y ataco a Fox con un colazo mandándolo fuera de los limites-qué bueno que Erasa no está aquí, a ella le gustan las cosas parecidas a ese roedor-susurro Videl a Milk por la manía que tiene su mejor amiga de tener cosas bonitas, causándole a su suegra soltar una pequeña risa.

Una vez que la visión concluyo, Shenlong decidió regresar a todos al templo sagrado para poder continuar con la explicación-_**como podrán ver los peleadores que son derrotados en batalla se convierten en trofeos, ya que son la esencia de aquellos héroes y villanos legendarios, y pueden ser revividos como parte de la competencia limpia entre ambos competidores, a pesar de haber villanos, igual también son revividos ya que conviven en ese mundo que alguna vez fue azotado por un invasor de nombre Tabuu, el gobernante del Subespacio y fue derrotado por ellos a pesar de sus diferencias-**_

-¿ese tal Tabuu debe ser el equivalente a Bilis o a Broly en ese universo no es así?-se preguntó Goku al dragón por la descripción del gobernante del Subespacio_**-de hecho, el poder de Tabuu era más grande que el de cualquiera de ustedes, e incluso planeo dirigirse al séptimo universo como parte de su viaje de destrucción-**_respondió el dios dragón acerca de la pregunta que Goku había hecho-¡qué, y se dirige a la tierra en ese momento!-dijo sorprendido el saiyajin al oír las palabras de Shenlong_**-pero no se preocupen, como mencione Tabuu fue derrotado por los Smashers en el tercer torneo-**_

-¡Pues di eso antes Shenlong, casi me da un infarto!-regaño Bulma al dios dragón con la mano en el pecho_**-ya es tiempo de marcharme y que ustedes conozcan al creador y destructor del cuarto universo-**_respondió el dragón quien ya estaba listo para retirarse-¿!en serio, ya los veremos de inmediato!?-dijo ahora Dende sorprendido por la inesperada visita de los hermanos Hand

-¡gracias por todo Shenlong!-dijo Goku despidiéndose del dragón_**-les deseo suerte en el torneo, ya que la necesitaran-**_dijo Shenlong hacia Goku para empezar a desaparecer pero murmuro algo en silencio_**-si es que van a soportar a todos ellos…en especial a la loca-**_

Por desgracia varios de los guerreros Z escucharon bien esa frase solo para que se quedaran en una gran duda-¿espera un momento, que dijiste Shenlong?-cuestiono en namekiano_**-HASTA PRONTO-**_dijo apurado el dragón empezando a alzarse al aire y las esferas del dragón se dispersarse por todo el mundo dejando a los presentes con una gran duda de las palabras del dios dragón-¿qué es lo que habrá dicho Shenlong con que los van a soportar a todos ellos…en especial a la loca?-dijo Gohan dudoso hasta que cierto monje hablo-¿creo que eso responde nuestra pregunta, no lo creen?-dijo Krilin viendo al palacio principal donde algo se encontraba detrás del edificio.

-¡SECRET!*…-se oyó una voz, que en ese momento una extraña canción se oía, la voz se mostraba como un guante blanco gigante, mientras la cantaba y bailaba como si hubiera perdido la razón por completo (obvio que es Crazy), luego que le hubiera dado un infarto, después algo lo "excitara" y finalmente vestido de pollo junto con una bandada de gallinas detrás de él, cacareando la canción (pero nadie contaba que Majin Buu, ¡también se unió a aquella locura!)

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!-gritaron todos al ver a ese gigantesco guante maniático bailar-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!, ¡ACASO ESTA MAL DE LA CABEZA ESA COSA!-grito vegeta eufóricamente hacía en donde se encontraba la mano gigante-¿no lo sé vegeta, pero creo que el que está bailando es Master Hand?-dijo Goku hacia su rival

-¡QUE DIJISTE!-todo el mundo dijo, y al mismo tiempo dio el costalazo por lo que Goku expreso, quien la extraña figura de un guante bailaba con Buu es el auspiciador del torneo Smash: el creador del cuarto universo, ¿Master Hand?-¡ES UNA BROMA KAKAROTTO!, ¡ESE ES EL SUPUESTO AUSPICIADOR DEL TORNEO!, ¡ESTA MÁS LOCO QUE UNA CABRA!-grito Vegeta al ver el espectáculo de "Master", sabiendo que nadie tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando.

Mientras en la supuesta "pista de baile", cierto miembro de los Guerreros Z amante de los dulces disfrutaba de esa canción, si no contamos que también esta ¡disfrazado de pollo también!-¡que divertido es esto!-dijo Buu saltando y aplaudiendo al ritmo de la canción-¡así se baila, compa, échele más salsa a sus tacos!-dijo "Master" al demonio rosa quien bailaba al mismo de él, pero otra mano gigante apareció y empezó a gritarle al supuesto creador del cuarto universo.-¡EN EL NOMBRE DE SAN PANCRACIO!, ¡TE DEJO 15 SEGUNDOS SOLO Y HACES TUS ESTUPIDECES OTRA VEZ!, ¡Y QUE TE DIJE DE ESA CANCION DEL DEMONIO!-

De hecho el verdadero Master Hand se había revelado finalmente pero solo para detener a su descerebrado hermano y a Majin Buu, causando que el príncipe de todos los Saiyajines perdiera los estribos…, otra vez-¡MALDITA SEA, AHORA HAY DOS, YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!…-dijo ahora un ya fastidiado saiyajin de raza pura, quien puso su mano hacia las dos manos para borrarlas del mapa-¡no otra vez!-dijo Master al saber que se repitió el mismo, suceso solo que esta vez no era Gohan sino alguien con una paciencia inexistente.

-¡espera Vegeta, puedo explicarlo!-dijo Master ¿arrodillado? pidiendo clemencia-¡EL ATAQUE BIG!… ¿espera un momento?, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-se cuestionó el príncipe al oír que la mano gigante había dicho su nombre.

-sí… ¿eso es una novedad para ustedes?-respondió Master Hand-¡como que una novedad, que un guante gigante sepa el nombre de Vegeta es difícil de creer!-chillo Bulma hacia las dos manos-¿entonces _**tú**_ eres el verdadero Master Hand?-cuestiono Trunks hacia la mano jefe

-por supuesto que soy el verdadero Master Hand, quien más iba a ser- hablo Master hacia los guerreros Z quienes todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, lo cual cierta pareja empezó a pelear-¡VEGETA CASI MATAS A ALGUIEN QUE NO ES DE ESTE UNIVERSO SOLO POR TU MALDITO GENIO!-

-¡NO ME INTERESA MUJER LO UNICO QUE QUERIA ERA CALLAR A ESA MANO VESTIDA DE POLLO!-grito Vegeta al mismo nivel de Bulma, en cambio Trunks solo su mano hacia su cara de vergüenza, al oír eso Master solo recordó algo-hablando de esa mano vestida de pollo… ¡CRAZY, VEN AQUÍ AHORA, MANO CON CEREBRO DE CALAMAR!-

-¡Woop woop woop woop woop woop woop!-dijo Crazy haciendo una imitación de cierto calamar espacial hecho por Matt Groening e incluso moviéndose como un cangrejo de un lado a otro, mientras Master lo perseguía neuróticamente-¿cuánto se tardara en atraparlo?-dijo Mr. Satán al ver la escena de persecución estelarizada por los hermanos Hand.

-le daremos solo seis minutos de espera para preparar nuestras cosas y estaremos listos-dijo Piccolo al ver esa persecución de tipo caricatura para preparar todo lo que necesitan para dirigirse al cuarto universo mientras Gohan se dirigía con su maestro-no se preocupe señor Piccolo, ¿cuánto cree que se tardaran en atrapar a Crazy Hand?-

* * *

_**Una escena de persecución de…, Trescientos cuarenta y seis minutos más tarde…**_

* * *

-Lamento…, la…, tardanza…, pero es hora de que nos dirijamos a la mansión Smash de inmediato-dijo un exhausto Master después de corretear a su hermano (ahora atado como ovillo, dedos arriba e inconsciente)-por cierto Milk, gracias por el sartén-dijo la mano jefe dándole de regreso el objeto para mantener quieto a Crazy conocido como _**la sartén de la muerte.**_

-de nada Master, después de todo usted es un verdadero caballero, ¿no es así Goku?-dijo Milk con una sonrisa sádica hacia su familia, causándoles un miedo sin precedentes-okay, después de tener que aguantar a mi estúpido hermano Crazy durante todo el viaje aquí, creo que es hora de irnos-dijo la mano jefe hacia los escogidos, creando un portal para poder dirigirse a la mansión y participar en el torneo Smash

-bueno Milk, nos vemos en seis meses-dijo Goku despidiéndose de su esposa-cuida a Goten y dile al Gohan del pasado que se ponga a estudiar-respondió la hija de Ox Satán sabiendo que debería seguir estudiando para convertirse en un investigador-eso lo veremos harpía, ya que estaré con ese Gohan ayudándolo y conviviendo los siete años de infancia que le quitaste después de la pelea con Cell-intervino Piccolo causándole a Milk otra rabieta

-¡PRIMERO QUE NADA TU FUISTE LA MAYOR INFLUENCIA DE QUE CASI SE CONVIERTIERA EN UN REBELDE!-

-¡COMO QUE UN REBELDE, EN LA PELEA CON MAJIN BUU CASI LO MATAN POR NO HABER ENTRENADO!-

-ehh…,Piccolo tranquilízate, está bien Milk, se lo diré y por favor tranquilízate quieres-respondió Goku nerviosamente al ver que su ex rival y su mujer tenían una pelea verbal, hasta que alguien lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a jalar-Kakarotto vámonos de una vez, ya no quiero tener que esperar después de ver a esos dos perseguirse-

En otra parte Dende y Master estaban platicando antes de partir-estaremos en contacto Dende, cualquier duda o catástrofe en tu tierra aquí está este teléfono con cobertura a otras dimensiones solo es de emergencias-pero fue interrumpido por Crazy quien despertó de inmediato-así que ni te cuelgues que el saldo se lo cobran el cuádruple-

-¡me lleva Crazy, no que estabas inconsciente!-refunfuño la mano jefe al ver como Crazy pego la carrera hacia el portal hacia la mansión-espero que Crazy no te haya dado una mala impresión de mí, además gracias por decirle a Karin de las semillas del ermitaño que le pedí-

-está bien Master sé que Crazy hand es tu hermano y con la locura que hizo no es para tanto, _No desde que apareció Gotenks, claro está_-contesto Dende y diciendo mentalmente lo que ocurrió hace dos años con Majin Buu

-cuídense los veremos luego-dijo Goku (aun siendo jalado por Vegeta) alzando la mano para desaparecer junto con los demás hacia el cuarto universo, para solo dejar un silencio un poco incómodo-oigan ahora como vamos a bajar todos-dijo Videl muy dudosa-perdón, pero no traje la capsula de transporte, la deje en casa debido a que Goku nos trajo por medio de la tele transportación-dijo Bulma apenada al ver que no tenía la capsula de aeroplano-así que tendrán que cargarnos uno por uno, ¿no es así Krilin?-dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara hacia el monje

-por supuesto que yo los ayu… ¡Mierda!-dijo Krilin al saber que Goku era el único que sabía la tele trasportación y termino metiendo la pata otra vez, ya que bajarlos del templo sagrado pasara un laaaargo tiempo.

* * *

_Y así una nueva aventura en el universo smash ha comenzado, ¿Qué oponentes se enfrentarán?, ¿Qué rivalidades o amistades se formaran?, ¿podrá Master soportar ahora a ocho nuevos miembros más, antes que comiencen los combates? Solo se sabrá cuando estén en la mansión smash en el próximo capítulo de Dragón Smashers…_

* * *

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Ahora sí, con la primera y segunda parte del prólogo concluida por completo y creo que la segunda parte del prólogo es más larga, pero bueno, empezaremos con la historia principal.**_

_**Antes quiero disculparme por la demora, hacer un fic de comedia es sumamente difícil, pero con el tiempo se me hará mas fácil, decidí no introducir como Trunks del futuro conoció a Master y a Crazy, ya con la de Gohan es suficiente y decidiré introducirla como un flashback más adelante, en palabras de Trunks del futuro, claro como ustedes lo vieron en "la historia de Trunks: Abridged".**_

_**Habrán notado que use el intro de Dragón Ball Z Abridged, pero serán al azar, la mayor razón por la que me tarde fue porque el trabajo me exige estar todo el día afuera por eso no tuve tiempo para subir las historias pero ya tengo como tres capítulos (si tres capítulos) ya terminados así que muy pronto los subiré, también habrán notado algunas asteriscos en la historia como este * así que estas son las referencias**_

* * *

_***La referencia que se mencionó en el número de intentos de Gohan es por el episodio del anime, donde se transforma en **__**súper saiyajin fase dos por primera vez.**_

_*** La canción que "canta" Crazy Hand es de BattleBlock Theather (la zona Secreta de los niveles).**_

_**Pero antes, les pondré unos datos de todos los personajes que aparecerán en el fic, si no conocen el anime y/o el juego:**_

* * *

_**Goku**__**:**_ _**El personaje principal del manga y anime Dragón Ball, y superviviente de la destrucción del Planeta Veguita cuyo nombre nativo es **__**Kakarotto**__**, **__**Debido a una contusión en la cabeza durante su infancia, la cual casi termina con su vida, Goku padeció de Amnesia y perdió su naturaleza agresiva y el deseo de destrucción que caracteriza al instinto innato de los **__**Saiyajines**__**. Tras ese accidente, se convirtió en una persona noble, alegre, calmada, a quien era muy difícil hacerlo enfadar hasta el extremo de rozar la inocencia, al punto de ser incapaz de corromperse con las técnicas del demonio **__**Akkuman **__**(Devilman), cuya técnica especial **__**Akumaito Kōsen**__**,**__** la cual aprovecha los mínimos ápices de maldad en el alma de los contrincantes para hacerlos explotar, ya que Goku poseía un corazón limpio e inocente.**_

_**A pesar de que, irónicamente es el guerrero más fuerte de todo el séptimo universo, no está exento de tener debilidades. Sufre de Tripanofobia (fobia a toda clase de piquetes) con lo cual quiere decir que, ante cualquier piquete de cualquier objeto puntiagudo (como las inyecciones, las agujas o en general cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con un piquete, o ir a un hospital) se asusta con facilidad. Otra característica es que, debido a su naturaleza, es fácilmente manejable por su esposa, Milk (le obligó inclusive a adquirir una licencia de conducción, enfurecida por su holgazanería), por eso Piccolo decía que los Súper Saiyajines también tienen puntos débiles.**_

_**Aparentemente como persona, un ignorante y un cabeza hueca, pero en batalla es un consumado artista marcial poseedor de una gran habilidad para combatir, con una capacidad de aprendizaje sumamente elevada (aprendió a hacer el Kame Hame Ha al verlo solo una vez) y un buen dominio de la estrategia.**_

* * *

_**Vegeta**__**:**_ _**También conocido como **__**Príncipe Vegeta o **__**Príncipe de todos los Saiyajines**__**, es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la destrucción del su planeta a manos de Freezer, y es el Rival de Goku,**_ _**Vegeta es un Saiyajin frío, inteligente y fuerte, poco expresivo y lleno de odio por la destrucción de su planeta a manos del emperador Freezer, esto se demuestra cuando Vegeta realiza una alianza con Goku para derrotar al maléfico emperador. **_

_**Como todos los Saiyajines, Vegeta es extremadamente orgulloso y violento, llegando a optar por matar a sus enemigos si le es posible, al contrario de la actitud pacifista de Goku y sus hijos. La pelea con Goku (a quien prefiere llamar por su nombre de nacimiento antes que llamarlo por el nombre con el que es conocido por los terrícolas) despertó en él un sentimiento de rivalidad y animosidad contra el Saiyajin a pesar de haberle ganado. Su rivalidad con Goku llegó a ser un punto muy importante tratado en el resto de la serie.**_

_**Sin embargo, después Vegeta demuestra un total cambio personal durante la saga de Buu al querer sacrificarse para poder proteger a Bulma y Trunks al intentar de eliminar a Majin Buu pero trágica mente fue en vano, ya que este se regeneró. Más tarde vuelve a mostrar su totalmente nuevo aprecio por la vida, al proteger a desconocidos en un edificio de un poderoso ataque de un monstro llamado Hildegarn.**_

_**Se ha demostrado que Vegeta sufre de Vermifobia (fobia a los gusanos u cualquier forma que tenga dicho objeto) mientras se encontraban en el estómago de Súper Buu.**_

* * *

_**Piccolo**__**:**_ _**Piccolo fue originalmente un villano, al igual que su padre, el gran Piccolo Daimaku. Cuando lucho contra Goku en el 23er Mundial torneo de artes marciales, que casi no muestra misericordia y ninguna consideración por su oponente, rompiendo todos los miembros de Goku mientras se reía con sadismo. A pesar de esto, él poseía un sentido del bien, teniendo una vez salvo una madre y su hija de los escombros durante una tormenta. Más tarde, cuando Raditz apareció para buscar a Goku pero demostró que él era más fuerte que él, y no teniendo opción que hacer equipo con Goku para detenerlo, Piccolo empezó a mostrar más honor durante la batalla, incluso conmemorando a Goku en su noble sacrificio.**_

_**Después de que entrena por un año a Gohan, se hace amigo de él, el corazón y los motivos de Piccolo rápidamente comienzan a cambiar a medida que el niño toma su tiempo para hablar con Piccolo y tener discusiones normales (o intentando enseñarle a esquivar, cosa que a la fecha aún no aprende bien), no dando lugar a un brote violento (a veces Gohan empieza, muy pronto lo sabrán). Gohan incluso hace comentarios sobre esto, diciendo a Piccolo que parece ser más gruñón en vez que sea malvado. También logro sacrificar su vida para salvar a Gohan del ataque de Nappa, indicando cómo su amistad y el amor lo habían cambiado para siempre.**_

_**Además ha declarado que Gohan fue la primera persona a verlo no como un monstruo, y estaba orgulloso de llamarlo a su amigo, incluso yendo tan lejos como para admitir que Gohan es como el hijo que nunca tuvo (ya que Goku nuca lo vio de ese modo, no lo creen). A su regreso durante la batalla contra Freezer en Namekusei, se fusiono con un guerrero Namekiano Nail, Piccolo lucha por el honor de su pueblo y salvar a los inocentes (y a la vez intentándolo soportarlo dentro de su cabeza, un efecto secundario de dicha fusión namekiana).**_

_**Durante la saga de los androides, Piccolo todavía hace retener un poco de crueldad y arrogancia, pero una vez que se fusiona con Kamisama, todo rastro de maldad y odio desaparece de él, y Piccolo es completamente renacido como un alma pura (cabe mencionar que ahora vive en su subconsciente junto con Nail). Piccolo se demuestra que es muy sabio y estratégico en la batalla. Incluso después de la fusión con Kamisama, Piccolo sigue siendo un lobo solitario, y prefieren estar al margen de los demás. Él tiene poco que decir a menos que implique la batalla, y no parece entender el concepto de romance, refiriéndose a ella como "cosas tan dulces". Como Piccolo lleva una vida más pacífica en el templo sagrado, durante la Saga de Buu se convierte en una persona más fácil bajo los efectos del estrés y molestarse por las payasadas de cierto par de mocosos (Goten y Trunks del presente) especialmente, pero normalmente puede aún conservan su personalidad estoica si es necesario para no mostrar miedo en la cara de un enemigo o si es regañado por Milk y Bulma.**_

_**Piccolo disfruta meditando en lugares tranquilos y beber agua, especialmente el agua con hielo descongelado potable en la zona norte, pero lo que más le disgusta es hacerle de niñero de Goten y Trunks o cualquier otro niño, los silbidos de Gohan, tener que soportar a Nail y a Kamisama dentro de su cabeza y en especial a Gotenks.**_

* * *

_**Goten**__**: **__**es el segundo hijo de Milk y Goku, y hermano menor de Gohan, nació poco después de la segunda muerte de Goku a manos de Cell,**_ _**Goten es ingenuo, alegre y de buen corazón como su padre y su hermano mayor. También es un poco travieso, debido a ser influenciado por su mejor amigo Trunks, y se une a él en sus muchas payasadas. Entre Trunks y él mismo, es siempre la voz de la razón, a pesar de que por lo general siempre se unen cuando van a pelear. Goten también es bien educado, como siempre se inclina ante él se enfrenta a alguien en una pelea. Además de que admira mucho a su hermano mayor Gohan (ya que fue la única persona que encuentra "cool" el embarazoso traje del Gran Saiyaman).**_

_**Goten ama jugar y capturar insectos, también muestra un gran amor por los animales salvajes, un rasgo obviamente pasa de su padre Goku, como se le ve a menudo se distraerse de entrenar por más de una ocasión, Incluso comparte el apetito típico de un Saiyajin, ya que una vez, Trunks y Goten despertaron en el templo sagrado después de ser noqueado por Vegeta, Trunks se despierta con éxito Goten por él que era hora de comer, lo que hizo Goten emocionado diciendo; esto es similar a lo que Bulma utiliza para despertar a Goku cuando se enfrentaba a Jackie Chun. **_

_**La comida favorita de Goten son los palitos Pocky y Daifuku de fresa.**_

* * *

_**Trunks**__**:**_ _**es el primer hijo híbrido de Bulma y Vegeta, y más tarde se convierte, en el hermano mayor de su nueva hermana Bra, durante la Saga de Majin Buu demuestra que es bastante arrogante y avaro como su padre, así como travieso, muy probablemente debido al hecho de que este **__**Trunks**__** se crio con su padre Vegeta y disfrutó de los lujos de la paz, también se puede deber al ser hijo único lo malcriaron a nivele exorbitantes, mientras que Trunks del futuro creció sin Vegeta y en un mundo apocalíptico, lo que le hace ser mucho menos serio y cauteloso. **__**Trunks**__** por lo general tiende a tomar el control sobre su amigo menor Goten, además en numerosas ocasiones la forma en que discuten ambos sobre quién es más fuerte (durante la infancia). **__**Trunks**__** en un principio también tiene sus dudas acerca de Goku, por que originalmente cree que no es tan fuerte como su padre.**_

_**Pero más tarde, **__**se**__** gana el respeto de Goku después de ver a este último convertirse en Súper Saiyajin fase 3 y entrar en acción. En sus últimos años. Aun así durante y entre medio de sus batallas en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, actúa igual que como lo hace su padre, con calma cuando pelea y con insultos a sus oponentes (siempre). Aunque él no actúa mucho así, durante su batalla con Goten actúa con más inmadurez, no se sabe si fue porque Goten es su mejor amigo, o también pudo ser debido a que era una batalla que podría haber perdido.**_

* * *

_**Gotenks**__**: **__**es el resultado de la técnica de la Fusión llevada a cabo por Goten y Trunks del presente, Parece que Gotenks solo tiene los peores rasgos de la personalidad de Goten y Trunks. Es egoísta, grosero, presumido, confía demasiado en sus habilidades y enfada a Piccolo con sus payasadas. Sin embargo, los increíbles poderes de Gotenks compensan su mala actitud. En su primera aparición, Gotenks se apresuró a desafiar inmediatamente a Majin Buu, recibiendo una tremenda paliza.**_

* * *

_**Teen Gohan**__**:**_ _**El primer hijo de Goku y hermano mayor de Goten, humilde y simpático con la diferencia de que Gohan estudia demasiado y es muy inteligente en aspectos científicos, en parte por lo estricta que es su madre. Por esta razón Goku permitió que Piccolo entrenara a Gohan, ya que Piccolo es un maestro más estricto. Debido a su naturaleza noble, Gohan detesta el hecho de que tenga que pelear como lo hace su padre, pero aparte de todo, su gran poder, regido en buena parte por sus emociones producto de su descendencia Saiyajin hace que tenga que defenderse y defender a aquellos a quienes ama de los villanos con los que se cruza a lo largo de la serie convirtiéndose en el más poderoso de los Guerreros Z. **_

_**Al ser un híbrido humano con sangre Saiyajin, Gohan tiene una serie de conductas inusuales para alguien de su especie. A comparación de su padre y a pesar de su gran poder, Gohan no disfruta mucho de las peleas a excepción de cuando se ve en la necesidad de proteger a sus seres queridos. Como parte de su personalidad, Gohan es una persona muy noble y al igual que los Saiyajines, y necesita consumir grandes cantidades de comida heredado de su padre. En lo que respecta a sus relaciones personales, Gohan guarda un profundo respeto hacia su mentor: el archirrival de su padre, Piccolo a quien ayudó a cambiar su manera de ser en parte debido a su actitud inocente. Cuando su padre falleció, fue Piccolo quien tuvo que entrenar con dureza a Gohan para ayudarlo a sacar el potencial escondido dentro de su ser para defender al planeta de los Saiyajines que vendrían a destruirlo (por medio del método **__**Pávlov**__**).**_

_**El poder de Gohan evoluciona de manera sorprendente y diferente, ya que posee una habilidad especial que consiste en que cuando se enfurece pierde el control y su poder de combate se dispara como si fuera un cañón, Gohan fue el primero y el más joven miembro del universo Z, al alcanzar la transformación del Súper Saiyajin fase 2, lográndolo a la edad de 11 años (9 en el manga). Por supuesto, esto ocurrió cuando su poder latente se despertó completamente a través de su rabia contra Cell por herir a sus amigos y aplastar la cabeza de número 16.**_

_**Una cosa que se nota bastante cuando se manifiesta en particular esta transformación es el cambio tan brusco y radical en su forma de ser: su naturaleza pacifica es propensa a un cambio completo, mostrándose mucho más propenso a la violencia, al combate y a una naturaleza mucho más sádica. Esto es completamente opuesto a su renuencia natural a la pelea y la inocencia que lo caracteriza, después del torneo de Cell y de la aparición de Bojack jura nunca transformarse en ese estado ya que el mismo se considera un monstro peor que los enemigos mencionados y no volver a ser el mismo otra vez.**_

_**A pesar de que detesta la idea de tener que pelear, Gohan irónicamente ama las artes marciales y las aventuras, casi tanto como su padre, Entre sus otros hobbies, Gohan disfruta de pescar, leer e investigar, entre las cosas que le desagradan son los bravucones y en especial la palabra "Esquivar" o que le digan "Nerd" (muy pronto sabrán quien es el que le dice nerd, y no fue Piccolo).**_

* * *

_**Trunks del Futuro**__**: este **__**Trunks viene de un Futuro Alternativo**__** donde los androides del Dr. Maki Gero LOGRARO DERROTAR A CASI TODOS LOS Guerreros Z, ya que nunca conoció a su padre, ni creció bajo su influencia, combinado con el hecho de que él vivió en un mundo apocalíptico, es muy prudente y serio (como cuando le pidió a Vegeta no destruir a los androides sin la ayuda de Goku, al no estar presente o cuando no quería que Vegeta confiara en Paragas ,el padre de Broly) a diferencia de su versión del Presente, que tenía una personalidad muy similar al de su padre.**_

_**Algo curioso es que le teme claramente a los androides, entrando en pánico ante la introducción de Numero 16. Él también parece estar afectado por algún tipo de estrés postraumático como consecuencia de las luchas que enfrentó en su apocalíptico mundo de pesadilla.**_

_**Sin embargo, Trunks del futuro se presenta increíblemente respetuoso ante todos, especialmente a su madre Bulma y su maestro y amigo Gohan. Cuando por fin se encuentra con Vegeta en el pasado, Trunks del futuro se ve que es constantemente tratando de impresionarlo(o a veces gritándole para saber que no está solo). Esto a menudo se mezcla con repugnancia y horror hacia la actitud indiferente de su padre hacia los que los rodean, especialmente cuando Vegeta se negó a salvar a Bulma y Trunks (cuando era bebé) cuando el Dr. Maki Gero explota su avión cápsula, lo que obligó para salvar a su homólogo presente y madre.**_

_**A diferencia de su padre o su versión del Presente, Trunks del futuro se muestra a menudo a ser muy educado y de buenos modales. Esto se muestra claramente que es totalmente diferente y que es demasiado tímido con las mujeres para intentar empezar una plática (VISION EPICA).**_

* * *

_**Freezer**__**: **__**un Arcosiano que disfruta de la muerte y el sufrimiento ajeno. Sádico por naturaleza, prefiere hacer sufrir a sus víctimas antes de matarlas para tener una satisfacción completa. Combinado con su personalidad sádica, Freezer también es bastante arrogante, sarcástico e ingenioso, A pesar de su frialdad y de numerosas observaciones por otros personajes de que no se preocupa por nadie más que sí mismo.**_

_**También muestra respeto hacia su padre, King Cold, a excepción de su hermano **__**Cooler**__** que le cae gordo, ya que para él es un cretino (siempre), lo que implica que no se ve amenazado por su familia, tiene un gran orgullo de sus habilidades y toma a menudo la oportunidad de demostrarlas (por ejemplo, no utilizar las extremidades en algunas peleas, matar a los enemigos poco a poco, y así sucesivamente). Irónicamente, a pesar del poder y la arrogancia de Freezer, a veces muestra una actitud paranoica. Como prueba, él destruyó el planeta Veguita simplemente debido al creciente mito de la existencia de un Súper Saiyajin, aunque cuando se le pregunta sobre este, niega completamente en creer en uno.**_

_**Utiliza una forma de hablar muy educada, siendo un estilo más difícil de hablar de la mayoría de los otros villanos. A pesar de estas características, es bastante insensible, casi hasta el punto de ser una máquina como por naturaleza. Freezer tiende a ver la mayoría de los problemas y situaciones de una manera intelectual, en lugar de algo que implique la vida o la muerte (en gran parte debido a su inmenso poder que le hace creer que él puede derrotar fácilmente a cualquiera a la manera antigua, si decide). Esto le lleva a subestimar a sus enemigos, lo que resulta su derrota final. Como un narcisista, él tiende a ser bastante confiado tanto en sus habilidades y su forma de pensar, y reacciona violentamente a las críticas.**_

* * *

_**Cell**__**:**_ _**La última creación hecha por el **__**Dr. Maki Gero**__** después de ser asesinado por sus propias creaciones, diseñado para poseer todas las habilidades de los más grandes peleadores de las artes marciales que alguna vez han habitado o visitado la Tierra para crear como resultado, crear al "guerrero perfecto", que posee numerosos rasgos genéticos favorables y habilidades especiales, teniendo una personalidad original gracias a aquellos que fueron añadidos en su creación, Gero ha rediseñado las partes débiles de la personalidad original, añadiendo en las personalidades de varios personajes diferentes para hacer de él, el arma perfecta.**_

_**Al principio, el deseo de Cell era para completar su evolución mediante la absorción de ambos androides **__**Número 17 y Número 18**__**. Al llegar a su forma final, su afán de poner a prueba los límites de su nuevo poder es lo que define su carácter. Cell es único entre la mayoría de los villanos del séptimo universo en que él es bastante sofisticado. Debido a su composición genética de otros guerreros, que es capaz de manipular psicológicamente a cualquiera y explotar sus debilidades en su beneficio.**_

_**Cell presenta una serie de rasgos compartidos por aquellos cuyas células que posee; la astucia de **__**Piccolo**__**, el gran orgullo de **__**Vegeta**__**, el corazón frio y anarquista de **__**Freezer**__**, la tenacidad de **__**Goku**__**, la ansiedad por la batalla como todo guerrero de sangre Saiyajin y su más reciente adquisición después de morir, la personalidad sádica de **__**Gohan**__** en su transformación de **__**Súper Saiyajin fase 2**_

_**También se demuestra que es tranquilo y realmente educado en su forma perfecta. Quizás el rasgo más distinguible de Cell en este formulario es que su vanidad no tiene límites, buscando descaradamente una televisora para informar del lanzamiento de su propio torneo, organizado con el único propósito de mostrar su nuevo poder. También se puede ver durante la confrontación de el con Gohan cuando afirma su propósito **__**REAL**__**: la aniquilación de todo lo que él considera imperfecta, una categoría en la que coloca a todos y a todo lo demás, sobre sí mismo.**_

* * *

_**Master Hand**__**: Es el Creador y patrocinador del torneo **__**Súper Smash Bros**__**., Junto a su hermano menor Crazy, **__**Es también la "manifestación del espíritu creativo" en el Mundo Smash, siendo al parecer el creador del cuarto universo,**__**Master Hand representa a la mano derecha, al contrario de Crazy Hand, que es la izquierda,**__** También parece disfrutar desafiando a aquellos luchadores que han alcanzado la gloria, aguardando pacientemente para desafiar a los participantes del torneo que han obtenido varias victorias consecutivas. **_

_**Fuera del torneo, es un ser caballeroso como toda persona de clase alta siendo un líder nato y de gran falta de buen humor, pero cuando Crazy u otros Smashers lo sacan de casillas, casi siempre pierde la paciencia con suma facilidad y los regaña por sus tonterías poniéndoles castigos muy excesivos, pero efectivos.**_

* * *

_**Crazy Hand**__**: es el segundo al mando y copatrocinador del torneo **__**Súper Smash Bros**__**., al igual que su hermano mayor Master, **__**es "la manifestación del espíritu destructivo", siendo entonces una contraparte de Master Hand, quien es la representación del espíritu creativo. Su origen es un misterio; solo se sabe que llega para apoyar a Master Hand (o para arruinarlo todo) cuando empieza el combate, Sus ataques demuestran ser más letales que los de Master Hand, siendo capaz de controlar bombas, provocar congelamiento, tinieblas, colocar flores en la cabeza, y adormecimiento. Al trabajar en equipo con Master Hand, sus ataques son mucho más difíciles de esquivar, sin mencionar los ataques que ambas manos pueden realizar juntas.**_

_**Fuera del torneo, nunca está quieta y siempre está sacando de sus casillas tanto a los Smashers como a su hermano, siempre está destruyendo todo a su pasó, dando a entender que está TOTALMENTE loca, considerado como la representación del espíritu destructivo y jugar con otros Smashers ya que para Crazy "es todo un juego".**_

* * *

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

_**[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**Mr. Popo: Adiós...**_


	3. capitulo 1-1

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

_**Guía principal:**_

"_smash__**"**__\- _pensamientos_. _"SMASH"_-_Grito_. _"Smash"-Nail y Kamisama. "스매시"-Coreano (ya sabrán por que)

* * *

_**Voz de Luigi:**_

_**¿H-hola?, e-esta encendido (le sopla al micrófono), ¿estamos listos?, probando uno, dos, tres..., oki-dokie...**_

**_E-el siguiente F-fanfic Crossover es una p-parodia sin fines de lucro._**

**_D-dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball G-gT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. _****_M-melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3-3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

_**Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / **__**Shigesato**__** Itoi / P-project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / C-CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV./ **__**Arika Toriyama y Masakiro Sakurai.**_

_**Voz de Piccolo: ¡es Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai, miedoso de gorra verde!.**_

_**(Luigi de desmaya al ver a Piccolo)**_

_**Piccolo: ah mierda, creía que Gohan era un miedoso cuando lo conocí, pero este lo supera por unos mil kilómetros, ya que, por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers. **_

**Capítulo 1: Guerreros Z, bienvenidos a la (Loca) mansión Smash.**

**Primera Parte**

* * *

En el cuarto universo, existía un lugar conocido por muchos como el lugar donde los universos de grandes y legendarios héroes se encuentran y se encaran en peleas de grandes proporciones: la legendaria mansión Smash, desde hace tiempo el cuarto torneo había comenzado a inicios del otoño y no solo se había remodelado por completo, ahora era el doble de grande que originalmente era, después de que se anunciara un nuevo torneo debido a los eventos que sucedieron en el torneo anterior durante la invasión del Subespacio, además de hacer nuevas amistades con los nuevos y el inesperado regreso de algunos viejos amigos del segundo torneo, si es un lugar como ningún otro, hasta hace quince segundos…

_**¡CRASH!**_

-¡MASTER NO ESTA EN LA MANSION!-grito una voz que provenía de cierta persona de Pelo rojo y con espada llamado Roy

_**¡PUM!**_

-¡SOMOS LIBRES DE HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS!-respondió ahora el alter ego de un plomero rojo que respondía al nombre de Wario

_**¡CUAS!**_

-¡QUE SE ARME EL DESMADRE!-otra voz se escuchó y esta vez se oía de uno de los nuevos quien era el portador de la espada Monado de nombre Shulk

_**¡BAM!**_

-¡YES, CHICHIS PA LA BANDA!-ahora la voz que dijo eso fue cierto piloto de carreras fanático de su propio puñetazo conocido como el Capitán Falcón

_**¡KA-BOOM!**_

-¡Biiip!-se escuchó un sonido proveniente de un personaje plano y negro con el sobre nombre de Mr. Game &amp; Watch.

Dentro de la mansión, se podía decir que todos los Smashers (tanto nuevos como veteranos) estaban haciendo lo suyo, volando cosas, rompiendo vasijas, tapando los baños, música a todo volumen, varias latas de cerveza, refresco, energizantes en el suelo, etc… desde que alguien dijo que Master se encontraba fuera y no puso a alguien a cargo de la mansión, el caos comenzó a propagarse como si fuera fuego desde cada rincón de la mansión

Sip el caos reinaba en todo el lugar, pero siempre debe haber alguien que tenga que traer el orden a la mansión, ya que detrás de la puerta principal, una mujer de traje azul, pelo rubio con coleta, armada con una pistola y una par de botas jet, decidió entrar en acción

-¡TIENEN CERILLA EN LAS OREJAS TODOS USTEDES, YO ESTOY A CARGO DE TODO IDIOTAS ¡-grito eufórica la caza recompensas Samus Aran con una vena palpitando en su frente del enojo por estar teniendo que soportar las estupideces de sus compañeros Smashers, hasta que noto al corredor de F-Zero con un sostén negro en su mano-¡FALCON, QUE TE DIJE DE AGARRAR MI ROPA INTERIOR, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-

-te lo regreso solo con una condición, Show me you Boobs-dijo Falcón haciendo su famosa burla hasta terminar corriendo como un misil hacia la salida que daba al jardín -¡Ven aquí maldito C $%&amp;+!-grito Samus mientras correteaba al ladrón de ropa interior más rápido del universo smash

* * *

_**En el segundo piso del Periférico, digo de la Mansión Smash…**_

* * *

-Link no es por ofender, pero te estas degradando como héroe del tiempo cada vez que hacen desorden cuando Master no está-dijo la princesa Zelda quien se encontraba avergonzada al ver al salvador de Hyrule romper vasijas al azar-Zelda, no ha habido combates desde hace ocho meses desde que llegaron los nuevos peleadores, todos estamos aburridos, y según Master, solamente quedan ocho puestos disponibles para completar la plantilla de peleadores de este torneo-respondió Link con una vasija de porcelana china encima de su cabeza dejándola caer al suelo causando que Zelda rolara los ojos sabiendo que tenía algo de razón

-creo que tienes razón en eso, tal vez vea a Peach que hace-dijo Zelda con un aire desanimado al saber que era imposible que Link dejara de romper vasijas cada treinta segundos-¿es cierto, donde esta Lana?, deberían sacarla de la mansión para que conozca la ciudad-se preguntó el portador de la Trifuerza del valor al no saber nada de la nueva integrante de su universo, ahora lanzando a lo lejos una jarra hecha de zafiro puro

-¡que brillante idea!, llamare a todas la chicas para salir…-antes de partir se escuchó inesperadamente desde los altavoces de la mansión cierta voz de una caza recompensas neurótica-¡NI DE CHISTE SE VAN DE LA MANSION, ME VAN A AYUDAR A DETENER A FALCON Y A LOS DEMAS O NO!-

_-¿!cómo es que supo Samus que nosotros estábamos aquí!?-_pensaron al mismo tiempo el dúo hyliano al oír las palabras de Samus

-no se queden ahí parados, busquen a los demás y díganles que los veré en la biblioteca de la mansión-una vez que la voz de Samus se dejó de escuchar en el pasillo ambos se quedaron con una duda-Zelda, ¿tenemos una biblioteca?-

-¿no se Link y yo soy la lista?-respondió la princesa de Hyrule muy dudosa-¡MUEVANSE, YAAAAA!-chillo otra vez la voz de Samus para poner a trabajar a los dos Hylianos-Ya oíste a Samus, hay que detener a Falcón y al resto de los que comenzaron a hacer este caos-respondió Zelda mientras esta se transformaba en su alter ego sheikan conocido como Sheik-iré por Mario y los demás-hablo Sheik desapareciendo con una nuez Deku dejando a Link solo

-bueno es hora de trabajar, pero voy a necesitar ayuda-dijo el héroe del tiempo mientras sacaba una botella pequeña con un corcho de su espalda, cuando la destapo una pequeña hada de color blanco, de apariencia redonda con alas quien se dirigió al rostro de Link muy enojada-¡TIENES QUE GUARDARME EN ESA BOTELLA, AUQUE SEA PONLE UNOS MALDITOS AGUJEROS AL CORCHO!-grito la hada de nombre Proxy quien ahora tenía una vena roja al estilo anime además de que estaba echando humo porque la habían guardado en la botella desde hace muuucho tiempo

-tranquila Proxy, busca a los otros nuevos, tal vez nos ayuden a regresar el orden en la mansión antes de que Master regrese-dijo Link intentando calmar al hada -muy bien Link, pero luego discutimos esto cuando me sacas, a este paso me hare claustrofóbica-dijo Proxy malhumorada para empezar a buscar a los nuevos peleadores hasta que se detuvo de repente-Proxy, ¿por qué te detienes?-

-no recuerdo bien a los nuevos, según lo que me dijiste son unos magos de pelo blanco, a la de pelo verde, a la rana ninja, al robot azul, al que se parece a Kirby pero en amarillo, al boxeador, al perro que se ríe de todo junto con el pato, a los hijos de esa totugota malhumorada que casi me aplastaba con un matamoscas, a los que les gusta ejercitarse mucho, a esa chica que se parece demasiado a Marth y a esos niños con sonrisas terroríficas que me asustan mucho-contesto el hada mencionando a los nuevos-te falto alguien-dijo Link al mencionar que le falto a uno nuevo-¿Quién?-

-¿no lo sé, creo que le dicen "Pitto" o algo así?-respondió el hyliano dudando acerca del nuevo integrante, donde una voz grito a todo pulmón desde el pasillo de los hombres-¡QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL QUE DIJO ESE NOMBRE, FUISTE TU PITSTAIN!- La voz que se escuchaba era la del doble obscuro de cierto ángel llamado Pit quien odia que le digan con ese sobre nombre

-no Pitto, yo no te dije na…-fue lo único que el original pudo decir, solo para que se escuchara una ventana quebrándose y que esté gritara iracundamente debido a que no sabe volar-¡LADY PAAAALUUUUTENNNNA!-

_**¡ZAZ!**_

-ups-dijo Link al ver como Pit termino embarrado en el pavimento como si fuera chicle sabiendo que él fue quien nombró a Dark Pit con su sobrenombre-mejor lo dejo más al rato, ya lo pusiste de mal humor…, otra vez-respondió el hada al ver el posible cadáver de un Smasher en la cera ,sabiendo que los demás estarían haciendo otras cosas, además de destruir todo-como quedamos Proxy, nos vemos en la biblioteca-señalo el Hyliano solo para que Proxy se quedara atónita-¿Tenemos una biblio…?-

-Shhh, guarda silencio o miss rabietas te oirá-susurro Link al oído del hada para evitar que Samus los escuchara, una vez que no había moros en la costa se separaron para encontrar al resto de los Smashers.

* * *

_**Unos momentos después en la biblioteca…**_

* * *

La gran biblioteca de la mansión Smash, donde encuentras desde el origen de los doce universos, una receta antigua, libros de cuentos fantásticos…, y un aburrimiento de la V #&amp;%, era el único lugar donde ni un alma a tocado en milenios, solo Master entraba para buscar información y para que los demás se pongan a leer, pero era difícil intentar que les interesara aunque sea un poco y es el único lugar (no incendiado) por los desmadrosos

En una de las mesas de lectura ya reunidos una gran cantidad de personajes que fueron encontrados por Link y Proxy, quienes esperaban la aparición de la caza recompensas-es increíble que se pongan así, a pesar de que Samus está a cargo-respondió la princesa Peach-lo mismo digo yo, ¡mira como dejaron a Pit!-hablo ahora la diosa de la Luz conocida como Palutena, quien señalo a su general con un brazo enyesado y un parche en el ojo derecho.

-saben, creo que no debí dejar a Pit que mantuviera el secreto- dijo Link apenado tras recordar lo que sucedió hace unos momentos con Pit-en eso tienes razón, al menos los villanos están tranquilos, literalmente-hablo Mario quien se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa sentado

-cambiando de tema, ¿alguien sabe cómo son los nuevos que vendrán aquí?-respondió Pit (al que tiraron por la ventana) quien era el único fuera del tema-según Master, vienen del séptimo universo, o de ese odioso lugar lleno de ponis-respondió Falco Lombardi de brazos cruzados y con los pies en la mesa

-e-espero que no sea ese n-ninja con traje a-amarillo y su arpón-dijo Luigi quien se encontraba debajo de la mesa-Luigi, por favor no me lo recuerdes- le recordó Ike, uno de los veteranos del tercer torneo, quien tuvo la desdicha de conocer al peleador de Mortal Kombat y ser el primero en sentir su nuevo Fatality

-tal vez sea el que tiene la pala-hablo ahora Mewtwo, quien se encontraba meditando en una esquina-no es mala idea, tiene madera de estar aquí-respondió ahora Marth, otro de los veteranos

-y que tal ese que se llama Zero, viene de tu universo no es así Mega-dijo Sonic en la misma posición que Falco hacia el robot azul, sentado a un lado de el-a pesar que fue creado por el Dr. Wily, sabe cómo pelear muy bien, igual estaría bien tu amigo Talis-medito el icono de Capcom sabiendo acerca de la última creación de su viejo enemigo

-según yo, creo que uno de los que vienen casi pudo derrotar a ese tipo que pacerse gato de color morado, y creo que tiene que ver con un malestar estomacal, como era gilis, milis, Bilis…-dijo Roy uno de los veteranos (y colados que aún no fueron invitados) acerca de un chisme que escucho de alguien de la ciudad hasta que…-¿¡QUUE!?-grito la princesa del cosmos Rosalina, quien se sorprendió al oír el chisme que le dieron a él espadachín pelirrojo-¡Roy, dijiste que alguien casi derroto al destructor del séptimo universo!-

-si…, y-respondió con pereza sabiendo que no tenía nada que ver con el tema-como que ¿y?, es un dios de la destrucción, sabes lo que eso significa-

-no-hablo Roy tontamente quien se sentía en la mirada de la nueva peleadora-eh Rosalina quien es ese tal Bilis-hablo Meta Knight

-yo sé quién es Bilis- intervino Palutena para calmar a la princesa estelar, sacando su báculo creo un holograma, donde se muestra a dos personas una de cabello blanco y el propio Bilis quienes estaban comiendo Sushi, hasta que la primera figura se dirigió hacia la imagen

-¿diosa Palutena, le puedo ayudar en algo?-hablo Willis quien comía un rollo frio de mango- y veo que varios están contigo, no es así-varios saludaron al maestro de Bilis, quien este les devolvió el saludo mientras el destructor se acercaba a la imagen-veo que están esperando a alguien-

-estamos esperando a Samus aquí en la biblioteca, para ver como detenemos a los que están provocando desorden en la mansión-dijo el plomero rojo hacia Bilis quien se rascaba la oreja-Willis, es cierto que en la mansión Smash tienen una biblioteca-

-de hecho no sabía, hasta ahora-dijo Willis confundido en ese entonces cierta figura de una caza recompensas tumbo las puertas y empezó a gritar desaforadamente-¡ES QUE NADIE EN ESTE LUGAR NO CONOCE BIEN ESTA CASA DE LOCOS!-

-Samus Aran, neurótica y dramática como siempre-respondió en destructor hacia la rubia de cola de caballo-ah, eres tu-gruño Samus hacia el holograma quien está solo le dio la espalda

-bueno no respondiste a mi pregunta Bilis, ¿Quién es el que casi te derrota?-repico Rosalina con tono molesto al dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo-está bien princesa del cosmos, eso es sencillo, el que casi me derroto es en realidad un saiyajin del séptimo universo de nombre Son…-antes de que Bilis dijera el nombre completo de la persona al que casi derrotan se oyó de una de las ventanas una voz que decía-¡KOOBEE!*-se escuchó para desvelar que alguien lanzo algo hacia donde estaba…-¿Quién?-dijo Pit estúpidamente quien recogió una granada de fragmentación hacia donde se encontraban los demás, lo cual todos terminaron gritando al ver que empezaron a caer varias hacia el mismo lugar

-¡SON LAS GRANADAS DE SNAKE, CUBRANSE TODOS!-grito aterrado Link quien no dudo en esconderse debajo de un escritorio para cubrirse de la explosión-¡MAMMA MIA!-alzaron la voz los dos plomero y se escondieron detrás de un librero-¡PECHO AL SUELO!-ahora fue Sonic quien se tiro al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- grito neuróticamente las chicas (con excepción de Samus) quienes terminaron en el otro extremo de la habitación

-¡NO OTRA VEZ!- dijo Pit desafortunadamente quien ya se había dado cuenta de la tontería que hizo, causando una explosión en la habitación en la única mano buena

_**¡BOOM!**_

-¡POR QUE A MI!-dijo débilmente un achicharrado Pit que se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo-¡MI CETRO ESTA ARRUINADO!-dijo Palutena al ver que su cetro estaba totalmente destruido por la explosión-¡me lleva, ahora ya no sabemos de quien era el que casi derroto a Bilis!-dijo molesto Ike, al no saber quién era el nuevo miembro que vendría a la mansión, pero el resto puso cara de terror al ver a Samus, con un nuevo peinado afro en lugar de su coleta, lo cual está reacciono histéricamente al verse a un espejo que le había dado Peach.

-¡ya está, iré por mi traje y castrare al que lanzo las granadas con una cuchara para postres!- amenazo la caza recompensas en total estado de ira, toda la mansión sabía que había dos cosas que odiaba, que la confundan con un hombre y que arruinen su cabello, en eso señalo a Pit y a Luigi

-Luigi, vete junto con lo que queda de Pit y vigilen en el jardín del frente de la mansión para saber si Master no viene, ¡Y ES UNA ORDEN!-grito Samus ahora totalmente fuera de sí, sabiendo que ambos no querían terminar con su "orgullo" siendo arrancado con una cuchara de postres, como relámpagos solo dejaron una silueta de humo con la forma de sus cuerpos mientras se deshacían en el aire, los demás decidieron seguir las ordenes de Samus, pero la pregunta en sus mentes eran, ¿quién era el sujeto que casi derrota a Bilis?, lo único que sabían era que su primer nombre empezaba con Son, por ahora…

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, fuera de la mansión…**_

* * *

Dejando a los Smashers para reponer en una mansión que era un vil caos completamente, en algún lugar lejos de ahí, había una figura que se encontraba en el césped del jardín principal, un joven de cabello negro con un traje morado, un cinturón y muñequeras azules además de tener una capa blanca con hombreras empezó a levantarse lentamente con mareo como si tuvieran una cruda, hasta que finalmente recupero el sentido

-¿d-dónde estoy?, ¿y que es este lugar?-dijo Gohan con un inmenso dolor de cabeza y con una vista nublada_-esta no parece ser la tierra, ¿pero por qué no puedo sentir las presencias de los demás?, es como si no existieran-_pensó Gohan mientras caminaba hacia rumbo desconocido hasta que escucho a otra persona-¿Quién está ahí?-hablo Gohan hacia dónde provenía el sonido donde se mostró una persona que tenía el cabello lila con una chaqueta de color azul marino y con el logotipo de la corporación capsula, botas amarillas y con una espada

-¿T-Trunks?-dijo sorprendido el hibrido al ver a aquella persona que les advirtió acerca de los androides de la patrulla roja y del mismo Cell-¿Gohan eres tú, pero que haces aquí?-

-¿no lo sé?, ha pasado un año en desde la pelea con Bojack y ahora no sabemos dónde estamos-se preguntó el hijo de Goku al ver a su alrededor-es mejor ver si encontramos a alguien que nos diga donde estamos, ¿este lugar se parece mucho a un jardín?-respondió el viajero del tiempo

-muy bien-respondió Gohan pero antes de pudieran volar ambos algo no estaba bien de hecho no podían volar literalmente-¿p-por qué no podemos volar?-dijo Trunks al ver que sus poderes no funcionaban-Trunks, talvez ni si quera podemos sentir el ki de los otros o de alguien más, incluso podría ser alguien que pudo anular nuestros poderes sin que nos diéramos cuanta-analizo Gohan al ver la razón de falta de sus poderes

-¿Qué, cómo es posible?-respondió Trunks en un estado de shock al intentar analizar la información hecha por su mejor amigo-no lo sé, es mejor buscar de la manera normal, yo iré de ese lado y tú del otro-

-bien, ¡pero juro que pagara a la persona que nos haya traído aquí!-dijo el hijo de vegeta apretando el puño con ira, sabiendo que el culpable sabría de lo que le espera, ya que no podían sentir las presencias de cualquier persona en ese lugar decidieron buscar en distintos puntos de ahí, solo que no eran los únicos que se encontraban solos.

* * *

_**A unos metros de ahí…**_

* * *

Dejando a los dos híbridos en búsqueda del culpable de que los haya traído, un ángel y un plomero verde corrían como locos para llegar al mismo punto donde Gohan y Trunks del futuro se encontraban anteriormente, hasta que finalmente se sentaron para descansar un momento.

-santa Palutena, nunca había visto a Samus de tan mal humor, ¿no lo crees Luigi?-dijo el alado para solo ver que no se encontraba nadie ahí-¿Luigi?, ahora adonde te fuiste-se preguntó Pit intentando saber el paradero del hermano de Mario, quien este decidió buscarlo dentro de los huecos de los árboles, en el cobertizo, en la fuente, hasta que escucho cierto ruido conocido por muchos Smashers

-¡MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

_-¿cuánto apuesto que Luigi se atoro otra vez en uno de los filtros de la alberca?-_pensó el ángel mientras se dirigía hacia dónde provenía la voz, curiosamente dos personas más escucharon ese grito de ayuda

-¿Trunks, de quien es esa grito, y quien es Mario?-se preguntó al oír el chillido de auxilio-¿no lo sé Gohan, pero sea quien sea, está en problemas?-respondió Trunks del futuro, una vez que ambos comenzaran a acelerar el paso y llegar hasta a una piscina para descubrir una sorpresa un poco rara y muy confusa, un chico no de trece años o más, que vestía una especie de toga blanca además de llevar puesto un tipo de botas-sandalias con unos brazaletes de bronce en sus muñecas, cabello castaño, un par de alas blancas que salían de su espalda, una especie de tiara dorada en su cabeza además de tener un arco de colores dorado y azul en su cintura, jalando a un sujeto que curiosamente tenia atorada la cabeza en un filtro, vistiendo unos overoles, guantes blancos y camisa de manga larga verde con zapatos cafés donde mostraba unos calcetines de rayas horizontales rojas y blancas

-en serio Luigi, ¡cómo es posible que te atores aquí!-dijo Pit jalando con todas sus fuerzas para intentar sacar al que se había atorado en el filtro de la alberca-glu, glu, glu, glu, glu-fue lo único que se escuchó de la persona llamada Luigi donde salían unas burbujas al intentar hablar

Gohan y Trunks del futuro solo se quedaron con una cara de ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!, ya que no solo era raro ver a un ángel que se encuentre en este sitio, sino que este, está intentando sacar a un sujeto que se había atorado en el filtro de una alberca

-disculpa, ¿necesitas ayuda?-hablo Gohan hacia el ángel lo cual este vio a los dos híbridos con extrañes-¿quiénes son?, nunca los había visto en mi vida-respondió este con curiosidad al ver que esas personas que aparentemente uno tenía su misma edad, y el otro como unos diecinueve años o más, tenían los peinados más extraños que había visto, en el caso del de chaqueta azul era lila el cabello, pero el chico de cabello negro que portaba una capa blanca y un tipo de traje morado, curiosamente noto que sus brazos que estaban más tonificados que los suyos-¿una pregunta?-dijo Pit hacia Gohan

-eh… si, ¿cuál es?-dijo el hijo de Goku muy confundido al ver al ángel que le había hecho una pregunta

-¿usas esas cosas que se llaman "esteroides" o es porque entrenas mucho?-respondió Pit, lo cual estos dieron el azoton en seco al suelo por la pregunta que les había dicho-¿disculpa, pero no es que quiero molestarlos, pero no deberían sacar a esa persona de ahí?-dijo Trunks de futuro donde señalo a Luigi empezando a patalear intensamente a falta del oxígeno-¡santa cachucha, se me olvido!-entro en pánico Pit, lo cual este agarro la pierna derecha de Luigi-te ayudo, eh…-

-ah si mis modales, Pit es el nombre-respondió el ángel dando su nombre mientras Gohan tomaba la pierna izquierda del plomero verde- y el mío es Son Gohan, es un gusto en conocerte Pit-

_-¡Espera un momento, se llama Son Gohan y…, y…!-_pensó Pit al oír el primer nombre del chico que acaba de conocer, por desgracia en ese entonces algo más se le paso por la cabeza y este empezó a aguantarse la risa hasta que finalmente no pudo mas-Jajajaja-

-¿Por qué te ríes?-se preguntó el hibrido al ver como el ángel no paraba de reír-¡es que tú nombre significa arroz cocido* en japonés, Jajajaja!-respondió Pit aun riéndose y para variar ahora tirado en el suelo-_no puedo creerlo, y pensar que soy el más listo de mi familia, ¡el nombre de mi bisabuelo es en realidad algo referente a la comida!, gracias papa, ¿de dónde vino eso?, no importa_-pensó Gohan al recordar como obtuvo su nombre y era vergonzoso al saber que alguien si sabía que significaba

-Gohan, creo que le diré después mi nombre, ya que por el momento no se lo tomara en serio-murmuro Trunks al oído de Gohan sabiendo que su nombre significa, bueno ya saben…, hasta que después de unos momentos se acordó de algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

-¡AY NO!-grito el hijo de Goku al ver que el plomero verde no se estaba moviendo, usando toda su fuerza (sin ayuda de Pit) tomo las dos piernas de Luigi y este salió volando hacia el taller de manualidades de la mansión terminado con los ojos girando de un lado al otro-¡l-lo ciento!-se disculpó Gohan hacia donde termino Luigi mientras este apareció mareado y adolorido después de tal lanzamiento que vivió

-mama mía-fue lo único que dijo el hermano de Mario mientras se dirigía hacia el trio que (supuestamente) lo salvo-¿q-quienes son u-ustedes?-pregunto asustado al dúo saiyajin, quienes vieron que Luigi era muy asustadizo y tímido, en eso Pit quien se recuperó de su ataque de risa decidió levantarse de piso y hablo con su compañero-no te preocupes Luigi ellos te ayudaron a sacarte del filtro de la alberca-

-¿e-en serio?-se preguntó Luigi hacia los extraños que acaba de conocer-si permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Gohan y él es Trunks-dijo el hibrido presentándose a sí mismo y al viajero del tiempo-es un gusto conocerte, y lamento que me burlara de tu nombre Gohan, pero la razón que estaba ayudando a Luigi y por extraño que lo escuchen, es que se atoro para intentar esconderse de algo, y por ciento Luigi, de que te estabas escondiendo esta vez-respondió Pit aclarando lo sucedido del filtro y en especial la razón de que el plomero verde actuara de esa forma

-¡de-de-de ello!-al decir eso Luigi apunto hacia donde estaba la estatua en forma de Master Hand-c-creo que eso responde a mi p-pregunta-respondió Pit ahora con una ligera palidez en su cara, al ver que ellos dos no eran como Gohan y Trunks, solo para descubrir que no eran los únicos que habían llegado a la mansión, sino que…-¡n-no es p-posible!-dijo sorprendido Trunks al ver a cierta persona que había partido a la mitad hace tres años cuando arribo al pasado-¿¡cómo pueden estar vivos!?-ahora respondió Gohan al ver al androide que había derrotado hace tres años durante aquel torneo en donde decidiría el destino de la tierra.

Encima de la estatua se encontraban dos personas de apariencia intimidante, uno con apariencia de un escarabajo verde humanoide y el otro era algo parecido a Mewtwo, solo que su cabeza era redonda y su cola es blanca en vez de violeta, ambos estaban viendo como Gohan y Trunks estaban en un estado de shock al saber que estaban en el mismo lugar que habían arribado-oh no, no se conciernen por nuestras presencias…-respondió el arcosiano con los brazos en la espalda dando una sonrisa casi malvada-pero, en el caso del miedoso de la gorra verde y el enano con alas…, denos algunas ideas-

* * *

_**De regreso a la mansión…**_

* * *

Como era de esperarse, después de sofocar el fuego en la ya extinta biblioteca de la mansión, todos empezaron a hacer lo posible para calmar a los demás como negociar con ellos, atraparlos con redes, atarlos con sogas, o en el caso de Samus dejarlos casi muertos después de haber conseguido su prenda íntima de las manos de Falcón, una vez que el orden llego de nuevo al lugar todos se reunieron en la sala principal

-debo felicitarlos a todos, ahora que estos no nos causaran problemas más…-respondió Samus felicitando a los Smashers que la ayudaron, mientras señalaba a una pila de los miembros que comenzaron el caos, todos golpeados ensangrentados a manos de la caza recompensas

-Samus no era necesario la fuerza bruta-dijo Peach al ver como los desmadrosos estaban en un posible coma-si tal vez me pase de la raya pero, ¡ellos se lo buscaron!-amenazo Samus a los que si no sufrieron su ira, sino que era una advertencia

De repente, el teléfono de la mansión empezó a sonar por toda la mansión algo que curiosamente para ellos es una novedad-¿chicos, ese aparato que suena como campanas está hablándonos?-hablo Lucina señalando al teléfono-eh Lucina se llama teléfono y hay que contestarlo-dijo Marth explicándole de que es y cómo se usa

_RIIING_

-¿qué extraño, nadie llama al teléfono de la mansión?-respondió Roy al escuchar el teléfono de la mansión sonar, algo que durante el segundo torneo no era muy habitual ya que nadie llamaba-Roy, recuerda que los únicos que llaman son de la alcaldía diciendo que destruimos un monumento histórico otra vez, o que va llegar la turba furiosa del día-recordó la princesa de Hyrule, teniendo que recordar ese momento en que Link se encontraba cerca de la alcaldía y con la espada maestra decapito la estatua solo porque estaban jugando a "verdad o reto" con Marth, o en el que el Rey Dedede empezó a robar toda la comida de la ciudad y una enorme tuba lo perseguía solo para saber que lo hacía dormido

_RIIING_

-¡yo contesto!-dijo Mario quien se dirigió al teléfono y lo descolgó-Mansión Smash, donde tus personajes favoritos de Nintendo y otras compañías se encuentran-En ese entonces una voz conocida en la mansión se escuchó en la bocina del teléfono_-¿Mario eres tú, soy yo Master?-_respondió Master en el teléfono, algo muy extraño para el plomero rojo-¡oh dios!, chicos, es Master quien contesto-

-entonces contéstale, y los demás, ¡pónganse a recoger el lugar ahora!-resoplo la caza recompensas poniendo a casi todos a recoger el desorden_-Mario, por favor pon el altavoz, necesito que todos escuchen lo que les voy a decir y requiero que todos estén presentes-_

-muy bien, llamen a los demás-respondió Mario a la petición de la mano jefe y presiono un botón, en cambio Samus fue a buscar a los demás para que todos escucharan la voz de Master-listo Master, ¿cómo le fue?-

-_muy bien Mario, ¿solo quiero saber cómo están en la mansión, no está en llamas otra vez, o si Samus?_-hablo Master con un tono de duda acerca del estado de la mansión-eh no, no, todo está bien solo que pensábamos que era el alcalde o los de la turba furiosa del día-contesto Samus temblorosamente a la pregunta de la mano jefe

-ellos, ah no, ya se resolvió lo de la estatua hace tiempo y la turba solo persigue a Dedede…-pero fue interrumpido por cierto pingüino de saco rojo y mazo gigante que empezó a gritar como loco-¡ES REY DEDEDE!-

-ya entendimos, ¡y no me grites en el oído, pingüino con sobre peso!-alego Dark Pit quien junto con algunos villanos quienes habían bajado para escuchar el mensaje de Master-_yendo al grano, bueno la razón por la cual llamo es que…,-_dijo Master dejando una pausa incomoda hacia casi todos los miembros de la mansión hasta que…-_estamos perdidos, y requiero su ayuda-_

-¡QUUUEEE!-gritaron todos al escuchar la razón de la llamada hecha por la mano jefe-¡pero Master, como se perdieron, creí que usaban portales para viajar por dimensiones!-hablo Palutena algo sorprendida por la petición de Master-_¿quieren saber cómo nos perdimos?, es muy simple,_ _díselos Crazy…-_

_-¿chicos?, ¿según el mapa de los doce universos, teníamos que dar la vuelta en Alburquerque?, ¿o teníamos que pasar por el arbusto con forma de Paquita la del barrio, o era con forma de la mama de Peppa la cerdita?, ¿ya no me acuerdo?_-hablo la mano loca, solo para que todos dieran el costalazo-¡quien fue el de la idea de darle a Crazy el mapa de los doce universos!-grito irritadamente Samus hacia el teléfono hasta que una voz de cierta persona con mal genio se escuchó_-¡MALDITA SEA INSECTO, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NOS HAYAMOS PERDIDO, SI OIGO A ESE IDIOTA RUIBO QUE DICE "VOY A SER EL PROXIMO HOKAGE O LO QUE SEA ESO", JURO QUE VUELO ESTE LUGAR EN MIL PEDAZOS!_-

-Wow, y pensar que el del mal genio es Samus, creo que ya tienes competencia-comento Falco al escuchar esa voz (ósea Vegeta) hacia la caza recompensas quien esta estaba de brazos cruzados-ja, y otra vez, ja-

-_está bien, el punto es que tardaremos un rato en llegar, si es que uno de los nuevos peleadores no vuela este lugar lo antes posible o intente matar a Crazy, les encargo que busquen a los otros cuatro que llegaron directo a la mansión que son también nuevos, y que se paren en sus respectivos Soportes de trofeos (__**trophy stands**__) para que no puedan usar sus poderes en este universo, así que dense prisa lo antes posible antes de que se vean las caras_-menciono Master a los demás por el teléfono-¿y porque la prisa Master de que se vean entre sí?-cuestiono Fox muy extrañamente acerca de la actitud de la mano jefe

-_¿quieres saber porque estoy apurado Fox?, te lo diré, dos de ellos son villanos y con anterioridad estaban muertos y sus poderes estaban reprimidos en el otro mundo, pero al traerlos a la mansión volvieron a la vida debido a que usaron unos objetos llamados "esferas del dragón"-_En ese entonces Bowser escucho del objeto mencionado y le tapo los oído a Bowser jr.- ¡Oye Master, no digas esas obscenidades en el teléfono si se encuentra mi hijo!-gruño el rey Koopa hacia el teléfono por la mala palabra dicha por la mano jefe

_-ta madre, ¡así les llaman a unos objetos redondeos de color naranja, con estrellas rojas dentro, son siete, y…!-_en ese entonces Master se detuvo y se acordó de no mencionar la existencia de las esferas del dragón a los Smashers, si lo saben, será un caos aun mayor que todo lo que vivió durante los últimos dieciséis años desde que comenzó el torneo Smash (_**predicción EPICA detectada**_)-¿pasa algo Master?-pregunto Zelda al teléfono algo dudosa a la descripción que les dio de esas "esferas del dragón"

_-N-nada, creo que Bowser tiene razón, ejem, como decía, además de que cobraran venganza contra aquellos que los derrotaron y hasta acabar contra todo aquel que se les meta en su camino, ¡y YO no voy a pagar los daños oyeron!, me costó un meñique de la mano con el presupuesto de la remodelación completa por el cuarto torneo, así que busquen lo que les pido antes de que…-_en ese momento se escuchó gritar a Master iracundamente_-¡CRAZY CEREBRO DE MELASA, QUE HACES!-_

-_les enseñe a los niños como hacer un cisne de papel y mira está volando el de Goten_-dijo Crazy al describir como la figura de papel empezó a volar con el aire_-¡PERO LE DISTE EL MAPA A GOTEN, PICCOLO AGARRA EL MAPA ANTES DE QUE… ¡-_desgraciadamente cierto ninja rubio tomo el mapa inmediatamente_-¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO!, ¡LO TIENE ESE NINJA MOLESTO, ATRAPENLO!_-comando Master para empezar la cacería donde (si es que imaginan la imagen) Crazy estaba vestido de chaleco rojo en la muñeca, un casco negro en uno de los nudillos, además de que sujetaba un palo de madera con la cabeza de un caballo de peluche y tenía una trompeta sonando cierta melodía de caza.

_-¡MEJOR AUN_, _MANTEN AL INSECTO!_\- grito la voz masculina que rivalizaba con Samus solo para dar comienzo la temporada de Ninjas rubios vestidos de naranja (si es que entendieron de quien es al que están cazando)-_¡KYAAA!_-grito como loco el ninja mencionado, solo para que se cortara la llamada

_CLANK_

Mario checo el teléfono bien hasta que respondió a los demás-se cortó la llamada, creo que debemos buscar a esas personas lo antes posible-pero cierto villano de su universo intervino-o si no queremos hacerlo, que nos hará Master, ¿eh?-

-¿recuerdas _**el correctivo número catorce**_?, Bowser-dijo sombríamente Samus, lo cual todos, incluyendo los villanos y antihéroes sintieron un frio en la espalda acerca del castigo impuesto por Master cuando hicieron volar por completo la mansión solo para tomar una charola competa de galletas horneadas de Peach, hasta que…

-¡HAY QUE BUSCARLOS Y RECOGER EL LUGAR ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE MASTER!-grito el rey Koopa corriendo como un rayo, y al mismo tiempo los causantes del desorden empezaron a recoger el lugar al mismo ritmo de Bowser

-creo que eso nos deja en buscar a los nuevos-dijo Link al ver como varios Smashers empezaban a limpiar frenéticamente-ellos me obligaron a mencionar ese castigo-respondió la caza recompensas con seriedad al ver como Bowser y el Rey Dedede acomodaban los muebles, Shulk con un trapeador limpiaba el piso y Capitán Falcón tallaba el piso con una ¿cubeta?

-¿pero dónde estará ellos, será más difícil buscarlos aquí adentro?-se preguntó la diosa de la luz muy interesada acerca del paradero de los nuevos Smashers-creo que deberíamos buscar a Pit y a Luigi, ellos deben de saber esto o tal ver ya los encontraron-

-iré con ustedes, tengo curiosidad de ver a los novatos-respondió Dark Pit de brazos cruzados dirigiéndose al resto del grupo-igual nosotros-respondieron Robín y Lucina quienes también se unieron al resto-muy bien, vamos al jardín-dirigió Mario al resto seguidos de Link, Zelda, Samus, Palutena, Dark Pit, Fox, Robín, Reflet, Sonic y Megaman, pero lo que no sabían es que en el jardín de la mansión una pelea estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_**De vuelta al jardín…**_

* * *

Era obvio que el ambiente era tenso para Luigi y Pit en ese momento, no por una sino por dos malvadas razones que los miraban en ese entonces, para Pit era como si exactamente estuviera viendo a Hades y a Medusa en frente, pero a diferencia de los dos mencionados eran totalmente serios y demasiado intimidantes y bromear con ellos no era una buena idea, en ese momento ambos villanos del universo de dragón ball bajaron de la estatua.

-jejejeje, que inesperada sorpresa que el hijo de Goku y el saiyajin que me asesino se encuentre en este lugar, es casi como un regalo de cumpleaños, a excepción del moño claro-respondió el arcosiano de manera que Gohan y Trunks del futuro se pusieran en guardia-además de que hiciste nuevos amigos, no es así Gohan-respondió ahora el androide al señalar a Pit y a Luigi quienes se decidieron esconder detrás de cada uno respectivamente por el miedo que esos dos les estaban causando.

-¿G-Gohan, quienes s-son esos dos?-hablo Luigi aferrándose del pantalón de Trunks casi a un punto de bajárselos completamente-el que señalaste hace unos momentos se llama Freezer, y el otro que lo acompaña se llama Cell-respondió Gohan seriamente a Luigi pero también se asustó un poco con la fría actitud del hibrido hacia el -no te voy a mentir, nunca en mi vida he visto a unos villanos tan intimidantes como los tuyos-respondió Pit algo asustado pero preparando su arco

-¿espera un momento?, ¡quieres decir que aquí hay más personas parecidas como Freezer y Cell!-dijo Trunks sorprendido al oír que había mas sujetos parecidos a Freezer y Cell, por desgracia ambos escucharon que había mas villanos alrededor-eso sonó interesante acerca de lo que dijo el enano con alas, antes de matarlos a ustedes dos primero, les daré una oportunidad de que me respondan una pregunta sencilla, ¿Dónde nos encontramos actualmente, podrían decirnos?-respondió Freezer tranquilamente hacia el ángel quienes se acercaron lentamente

_-¡ay no, que hago, vamos_ _piensa Pit, piensa!_-pensó Pit intentando sacar algo de su mente para salvarse de ambos villanos hasta que finalmente se le prendió el foco-en… ¡un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas y ustedes dos son nuestros invitados!-grito Pit en total estado de pánico algo que Gohan, Trunks y Luigi se quedaron con la boca abierta (excepto Luigi quien sabía que era la mansión)

-¿en un hotel?-dijeron los villanos del universo Z acerca de donde estaban, en ese instante en uno de los balcones del "hotel", salió una persona de piel de un color verde obscuro y una larga cabellera roja además de tener una especie de corona dorada con una joya roja en su frente, vestía una extraña armadura azul, unos guanteletes de color dorado al igual que su corona, en la parte baja se mostraba una especie de minifalda o una capa detrás de su armadura inferior y en sus dos manos tenia uno par de lentes y un libro, por lo que aparentemente estaba leyendo en ese entonces

-¿quién es el?-menciono Gohan al ver al sujeto que apareció en el balcón-¿r-recuerdas que Pit dijo que había v-villanos aquí?-dijo el plomero verde detrás de la espalda de Trunks, los dos híbridos asintieron-ejem,… el que se encuentra a-ahora en el balcón es uno de v-varios, y por lo visto e-escucho lo que Pit grito-al decir eso ambos dieron una mirada asesina a Pit, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa boba por que no pensó en lo que dijo, sino que había otro villano en el lugar y estaba de mal humor

El Smasher villano conocido como _**Ganondorf**_ estaba que echaba humo en ese momento, no solo por tener que soportar al héroe del tiempo y a aquellos que arruinaron sus planes, sino por tener que escuchar tal grado de ignorancia de parte del ángel (nota: Ganon no sabía de Freezer y Cell) así que vio a Pit y este le empezó a gritar-hotel, ¡hotel!, hotel mí polainas, esta es la estúpida mansión Smash tarado con alas, ya que estos desmadrosos no me dejan tener ni cinco minutos de paz para tener mi lectura y aparentemente, ¡alguien hizo volar la biblioteca!-grito el gerudo con rabia, Gohan y Trunks escucharon donde habían parado, pero el hijo de Goku le intereso una cosa en especial-¡tenían una biblioteca!-

-¡SI TENIAMOS UNA NIÑO, AHORA ES UN LOTE VALDIO QUE ESTABA ARDIENDO!-grito ahora más fuerte Ganondorf haciendo que Luigi se aferrara un más de la pierna de Trunks causándole que este empezara a molestarse-y por cierto, ¡no te dijo tu mama que usar esteroides es malo enano!-menciono Ganondorf hacia Gohan acerca de su físico otra vez-_¡¿en serio, que tiene que ver esas cosas llamadas esteroides con mi entrenamiento?!_-

Mientras tanto Freezer escuchó atentamente cada palabra del rey del mal en donde se encontraban-oh bien, creo que estaré en el spa, dormir una noche en una cama de lujo, comer mi desayuno continental y ¡VOLARE TODO A LA CH #$"%&amp;! –dijo sarcásticamente hasta terminar gritando de cómo va a terminar la mansión, algo que espanto a ambos Smashers veteranos y a Ganondorf lo sorprendió-lo lamento usualmente soy más tranquilo y refinado, no lo sé, tal vez fue porque pase los últimos veinte años en el infierno…, absolutamente furioso-

-_¡espera un momento, dijeron hace veinte años, entonces ya debo tener como veinticinco años!_-pensó Gohan algo sorprendido al saber que este Freezer no venía de su tiempo, sino de un futuro de no hace ya ocho años después-¡escucha Freezer, si quieres vengarte de alguien es con nosotros, no con ellos!-respondió el viajero del tiempo hacia el arcosiano-en eso tienen razón Trunks, solo que la única cosa que tienen en común entre ustedes y ellos, es que todos ustedes no vivirán para contarlo-hablo Cell con tranquilidad pero con un tono frio hacia el cuarteto de héroes, en cambio el gerudo escucho las palabras del androide, lo cual tenía una duda antes de regresar a su lectura-¡oigan ustedes dos!, ¿son villanos?-

-¿si porque?-respondió Cell quien levanto la mirada hacia el rey del mal-me harían el favor de darle la paliza de su vida al niño pollo, ahora si me permiten tengo que volver a mi lectura-dijo mientras se retiraba poniéndose los lentes de nuevo-_muchísimas gracias Ganondorf, fuiste de gran ayuda_-pensó Pit al ver como el gerudo les había puesto la soga al cuello a ambos smashers

-Pit, Luigi, es mejor que se retiren de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de Freezer y Cell-dijo Gohan sin quitar la vista de sus oponentes-está bien Gohan, les avisaremos a los demás para mencionarles que no se acerquen al jardín, no es así Luigi-dijo el ángel hasta que los tres empezaron a ver por todos lados solo para ver una línea de humo dirigirse hacia la mansión-¿Luigi?-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la mansión…**_

* * *

Después de pasar por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta que lleva al jardín, el grupo de smashers se encontraban cansados y jadeando debido que tenían que caminar desde la entrada principal hasta llegar al jardín durante los últimos, ¡noventa y ocho minutos!

-quien fue…, el de la idea…, de expandir…, la mansión…, como si fuera…, centro comercial…-hablo el doble de Pit cansado y sudando debido al enorme recorrido que tuvieron que hacer-Master…, Hand…,-respondió una enojada y ya agotada Samus

-mamma mía, me duelen los pies, este recorrido parece carretera, debí haberme traído mi auto de carreras-dijo Mario sobándose los pies por el dolor-retiro lo dicho…, yo debí traerme a Epona-contesto Link ahora tirado en el suelo boca abajo debido a la armadura que portaba durante todo el recorrido-y yo el arwing-ahora respondió el líder de Star Fox en el mismo estado que el héroe del tiempo

-creo que no debí haber traído los tomos pesados para el camino-dijo ahora un ya fatigado Robín quien se había sentado en el suelo y a su lado su contraparte masculina descansando a su lado-debo…, recordarle…, al doctor Light…, que…, me…, haga…, más rápido…, o aunque sea…, unas botas jet…, como las…, de Samus…, -dijo entre cortados el héroe de titanio azul, el cual no tenía su emblemático casco solo para quitarse el sudor

-chicos, ¿porque se tardaron tanto?-hablo Sonic al resto solo que a diferencia de los que estaban sudando, este estaba más fresco como una lechuga-¿o no lo sé debido a que nosotros?, ¡NO SOMOS COMO TÚ!- grito Dark Pit amenazando al erizo, mientras una vena roja en su cabeza estilo anime se mostraba a lado de el

-de hecho _**Pitto**_, yo llegue antes que Sonic- respondió Palutena a defensa de Sonic solo para que fuera interrumpida por el-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES CON ESE MALDITO NOM…!-grito el ángel negro pero curiosamente algo (o mejor dicho alguien) se le puso encima de su cara-¡Luigi!-gritaron todos al ver al hermano de Mario pegado a la cara de Dark Pit como si fuera gato asustado

-¡qué bueno que los encuentro a todos, y a ti también Luigi!-grito Pit al ver al resto de sus compañeros intentando quitar a Luigi de la cara de Dark Pit-¡me harías el maldito favor de quitarme a Luigi de encima Pitstain!-grito el ángel negro a su contraparte original para quitarle a Luigi de su rostro

Después de que Luigi se quitara del rostro de Dark Pit (y llorar ahora en el regazo de su hermano) ambos se juntaron-ok vallamos al grano…, tenemos buenas y malas noticias-respondió Pit tragando duramente saliva por lo que tenía que avisar-el tono de tu voz no me agrada Pit, pero, ¿cuáles son las buenas?-dijo la estratega con un tono asustado

-las buenas, es que encontramos a los nuevos peleadores, sus nombres son Trunks y Son Gohan-dijo con toda tranquilidad Pit, hasta que todos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente-Jajajaja es en serio Pit, uno se llama arroz cocido en japonés Jajajaja, y el otro se llama trusas en inglés Jajajaja-hablo el ángel negro entre carcajadas por lo ridículo que sus nombres sonaban

En ese momento, Palutena recordó las palabras del dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo acerca de alguien de nombre Son-espera un momento Pit, ¿dijiste que uno de los nuevos se llama Son Gohan?-hablo la diosa de la luz a su general-sí, pero no he terminado-

-ya entendimos pero cuál es la mala-dijo Sonic ahora preocupado con lo que viene a continuación-las malas noticias, es que se encontraron con los otros dos que son villanos-dijo el ángel blanco tallándose el cuello-y-y…, c-creo que y-ya e-están a punto de p-pelear-termino Luigi solo para que comenzaran todos a gritar de pánico

-¡QUE VAN A QUE!-gritaron los presentes, en tanto Pit y Luigi se encontraban en la mira asesina de Samus, con la cara roja llena de rabia y la vena de su frente haciéndose aún más grande por el enojo que estaba cargando por desconocida razón para ellos-¡PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS, SABEN QUE ESOS DOS VILLANOS VAN A MATARLOS, ANTES DE QUE MASTER LO HAGA CON TODOS NOSOTROS!-

-¿a qué te refieres Samus?-pregunto el ángel acerca de lo que dijo la caza recompensas-si Master ve aunque sea una sola grieta en el suelo, un vidrio roto en una ventana o cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar, todos e incluyendo los nuevos como Gohan y Trunks o como se llamen, sufrimos _**el**_ _**correctivo número catorce**_, entendiste ahora Pit-dijo seriamente causando un frio en la espalda de ambos y que las plumas de Pit se sacudieran completamente por las palabras de Samus

-¡LUIGI, QUE HEMOS HECHO!-grito de pánico el Angel al descubrir que es lo que habían causado-¡NO QUIERO ESTAR ALLI OTRA VEZ!-lloro el plomero verde quien ahora se veía en ese lugar donde se hace el castigo mencionado, Samus (ahora con la armaduras que la caracteriza) preparo su cañón para dirigirse a lo que según había en el jardín una pelea-escuchen, todos vallamos al jardín antes de que…-

En ese entonces, una explosión destruyó la puerta trasera causada por un extraño rayo amarillo, una vez que se disipo el humo, todos vieron el enorme agujero que dejo donde el soldado legendario Solid Snake se estaba preparando su café como todos los días, hasta hace instantes que se puso pecho a tierra (sin soltar su taza, ni derramar una gota) al ver como destruyo parte del lugar

-¡qué demonios está pasando aquí!-grito Snake saliendo debajo de la mesa hasta ver que parte del muro que separa la cocina y la puerta que daba al jardín ya no estaba sino varios smashers con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos a un punto de que se les salieran de las cuencas, solo para quedar en el mismo estado que los demás al ver qué era lo que pasaba afuera-¡NO M $#%!-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en…, quién sabe dónde estén ahora los Guerreros Z y los hermanos Hand, porque neta ya no sé dónde ch"$%#&amp; se encuentran, ya que los perdí mientras narraba lo que pasaba en la mansión…**_

* * *

Después de cazar a un ninja de nombre _**Naruto**_, ahora nuestro grupo de idiotas…, digo héroes liderados por Master Hand (quien tuvo que disculparse de que Crazy y Vegeta destruyeran casi toda la aldea oculta de la hoja para recuperar el mapa) ahora se encontraban en el universo equivocado otra vez…-y luego dicen que soy yo el que los pierde-dijo Crazy defendiéndose a sí mismo ya que el que manejaba el mapa era Master-¡CALLATE CRAZY!-gritaron la mano jefe, Piccolo y Vegeta hacia Crazy, solo para terminar en el onceavo universo conocido como "_**Hora de aventura**_"

-ya es hora de irnos de este lugar, sinceramente me está causando malestar estomacal- dijo Piccolo al ver el Dulce reino de _**Ooo**_ por primera vez-aparte de que muchos de los habitantes son extraños, en especial…, ¡esta cosa que me está jalando la capa, y quita tus manos de ahí, me la dejaras toda pegajosa!-termino al señalar a uno de los habitantes que los seguían, ya que su aspecto era parecido a un Hot cake grueso y con ojos negros pequeños, además de que le estaba jalando la capa a cada rato (si saben quién es, ganaron una moneda virtual, que no existe)

-tienes razón Piccolo, es la última vez que le pido indicaciones a un rey loco, que se cree ninja y huele a perro muerto-respondió Master mientras mencionaba a cierto habitante de donde se encontraba el portal al cuarto universo-además el chico de la espada y el perro no sé por qué lo golpearon como si estuviera haciendo algo malvado, además si lo comparara a él con alguien de todos ustedes, incluyéndome yo o Crazy, serían más listos que el–termino pensando en lo que le dijo el supuesto héroe llamado _**Finn**_ quien según el "era rarito y todo eso", hasta que cierto príncipe saiyajin finalmente se hartó de estar esperando tranquilamente-¡MADITA SEA, ESTO ES EL COLMO, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAN USTEDES DOS DONDE NOS ENCONTRAMOS!-

-¡YO SE QUIEN PUEDE DECIRNOS, VEGETA!-grito Crazy a todos los presente (aparte del colado) para que los escucharan-a ver insecto sin cerebro, quién según tú, ¿sabe cómo llegar a la "mansión" que ustedes mencionan cada treinta minutos?-dijo el príncipe saiyajin molesto acerca de quién sería la persona que los lleve a la mansión Smash –simple mi Veggie, ella-respondió Crazy al señalar a una figura de largo cuerpo, de colores vivos y con cabeza de unicornio-¿te refieres a esa cosa que asimilista un unicornio y que parece espagueti?-pregunto Master a lo que según para Crazy sería la única persona que sabría

-por su pollo, ¿pos de donde crees que salen un pony anaconda mutante, unas personas que se les tiñe el pelo al gritar, alguien que es una babosa espacial pero que se cree demonio y nosotros dos?-dijo la mano loca poniendo su pulgar en alto, causando a los demás (a excepción de Goku y Goten) que solo Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo y Master suspiraran con derrota por la estupidez que menciono hace unos momentos-está bien Crazy, hablare con ella-

Mientras la mano jefe se dirigía al "unicornio" que menciono pensó que es lo que diría para que no se alterara, pero bueno ella se ve rara y el también-disculpe señorita, ¿quisiera saber si usted sabe dónde está el portal del cuarto universo?-pregunto Master, pero lo que no esperara de aquel unicornio hablara ¡otro idioma!…-간단한 아 , 그 나무 뒤에 (traducción: oh simple, está detrás de ese árbol)-respondió el unicornio causando que todos se quedaran con cara de WTF -¡PERO QUE C$#&amp;"=* DIJO ESA COSA!-grito Vegeta todo enfurecido al no entender lo que dijo el habitante de Ooo-¿disculpe señorita pero…,-hablo la mano jefe pero solo para ser interrumpido por Crazy de nueva cuenta-no le entendimos ni jota de lo que dijo-

-ahora que lo dice Crazy, tampoco entendí lo que dijo-respondió Goku al idioma que dijo el unicornio, Master pensó por un rato en donde había escuchado ese idioma, hasta que finalmente lo recordó y los reunió-okay chicos, ¿alguien de todos ustedes habla _**coreano**_?-pregunto la mano jefe al resto solo para que se vieran a sí mismos como si ellos tuvieran la respuesta

-¿el core que?-respondió Goku con cara de duda-¿que c #&amp;%#$ es el coreano?-ahora contesto Vegeta levantando una ceja-¿eso se come?-contesto tontamente Goten al no saber nada de ese idioma algo que Master se auto dijo a sí mismo-_nota mental para mí mismo: poner de tutor a Peach para que Goten se ponga a estudiar cómo se debe_, ejem…, si no me equivoco, creo que este unicornio por lo visto habla coreano como les mencione-respondió Master acerca del idioma lo cual el unicornio respondió después-맞아 (traducción: correcto)-

-y si tengo memoria, Piccolo tú debes de saber más de ese idioma si te fusionaste con el Kamisama anterior-dijo Master hacia Piccolo-¿y cómo harás eso?-se preguntó el namekiano algo dudoso-solo parte en esto-dijo Master chasqueando los dedos solo para que una enorme base de madera pulida con el símbolo del torneo smash apareciera en el suelo-¿y eso que es?-se preguntó Goku a la enorme base que apareció en el suelo

-se llama soporte de trofeos, verán en el cuarto universo, todos los smashers son trofeos y no pueden morir o envejecer, básicamente son inmortales, además de que sus poderes se estabilizaran en el cuarto universo para usarlos ahí, por lo que tendrán que pararse en ellos-respondió Master mientras los niños saiyajines veían la base más de cerca-¿oye Master y que pasaría si no nos paramos en los soportes?-pregunto Trunks algo dudoso acerca de la función del objeto mencionado

-todos sus poderes serán anulados y serán seres humanos comunes y corrientes… ¡Wii!-dijo Crazy mientras estaba balanceándose en una pelota junto a un caballo que decía a cada rato **James Baxter**-odio admitirlo pero lo que Crazy dijo es la verdad, ¡y quieres bajarte de esa pelota de una vez!-

-¡cómo es posible que esas cosas en el suelo sean la única forma para poder entender a esa cosa que parece chicle estirado!-grito Vegeta rabiosamente mientras insultaba al unicornio, el cual esta respondió-뭐라고 요? (traducción: ¿disculpa?)-

-terminemos con esto quieren, que ya tengo un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de un Wailord-dijo Master masajeándose la "cien" de su inexistente cabeza, Goku decidió dar un paso al frente, pero una mano lo detuvo por un instante-Goku, iré primero tengo mis dudas acerca de estos soportes-dijo Piccolo quien se ofreció a ser el primero en pararse encima de la base-está bien Piccolo, si sucede algo voy a interferí por ti-

-ja, como si esto no fuera la primera vez-dijo en tono de burla el namekiano, ya enfrente de la base antes mencionada, Piccolo llamo la atención de Master para saber qué es lo siguiente-muy bien, ¿es lo único que debo hacer, pararme encima?-

-exactamente, solo que…-pero antes de que Master pudriera terminar, Crazy empujo a Piccolo hacia la base debido a que llego corriendo solo para decir-¡contara con grandes efectos secundarios!-

-¡Crazy!-grito Master al ver que su hermano metió de nueva cuenta la pata donde no debía-¿espera un momento?, como que efectos secun…-sin poder (otra vez) acabar una palabra, el cuerpo de Piccolo se endureció hasta que se volvió totalmente sólido como una roca, en la posición que Crazy lo dejo

-¡Piccolo!-dijo sorprendido Goku al ver a su antiguo rival convertido en piedra-¿qué diablos le paso al namekiano?-resoplo Vegeta hacia los hermanos Hand, los niños se acercaron al ver como había quedado-oye Goten, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Krilin cuando ese demonio llamado Dabura los torno en piedra?-dijo Trunks mientras se rascaba la barbilla-sí, es casi lo mismo-

-sé que están asustados por ver a Piccolo en ese estado, pero si recuerdan lo que dijo Shenlong y yo hace unos momentos, todos en el cuarto universo son trofeos, y ahora Piccolo es oficialmente un Smasher, ahora párense el resto-dijo Master calmando a los demás sabiendo que el namekiano se encuentra bien y ahora es uno de esos locos (dijo…ejem) peleadores-muy bien, hagámoslo todos-dijo el saiyajin criado en la tierra para que hicieran lo mismo que Piccolo, pero Vegeta evito que se movieran por el momento

-antes de que todos nos paremos en esta cosa Master, ¿qué es lo que Crazy dijo con grandes efectos secundarios?-eso fue suficiente para la mano jefe sabiendo que Vegeta tenía razón no todos los Smashers son como los conoció la primera vez sino que salieron mejor o _**peor**_ que antes-buena pregunta, Goku toca la base de Piccolo-

-muy bien, aquí va-una vez que Goku puso su mano en la base en ese momento una luz ilumino al trofeo y Piccolo volvió a la normalidad solo para que el terminara la oración que no había terminado hace unos instantes-…darios, ¿qué diablos paso?-dijo Piccolo pero curiosamente su ki era más grande que Goku y Vegeta juntos o fusionados

-_no puedo creerlo, el ki de Piccolo es casi igual que el de Majin Buu_-dijo Goku sorprendido por el nuevo poder de Piccolo_-¡maldita sea, esa babosa espacial ya me supero de nuevo!-_gruño Vegeta por dentro

-_increíble, me siento aún mejor que antes, sí, sí, sí, ¡PUDEO GANAR, ME SIENTO GENIAL, YO, PUEDO, HA-CER-LO!_-pero para agüitar el momento de Piccolo lo que no sabía acerca de los supuestos efectos secundarios ya que se escuchó una voz peculiar en su cabeza-¿esto ya parece cliché no lo crees?-dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de Piccolo-¿_espera un momento?, no puede ser, ¡MALDITA SEA…!_-

-Sip, hemos vuelto aparentemente, y creo que fue en donde te paraste lo que causo que regresáramos-dijo _**Nail **_(la voz antes mencionada) quien había regresado inesperadamente-_nueve años, ¡nueve malditos años y ahora a volver a escucharte otra vez!_-

-no te preocupes Piccolo, sabes muy bien que no nos meteremos en tu vida privada como siempre-se escuchó otra voz intentando convencer al namekiano y esta pertenecía a la del antecesor de Dende y la contraparte buena de Piccolo que decidió unirse durante los eventos de los androides: el anterior Kamisama (o en esta historia solo lo llamaremos **Kami**) -_es un trato Kami, pero si escucho a alguno de ustedes dos entrometerse en mis asuntos, juro que los…_-

-bueno ya entendimos, pero sabes que viene y te hará sentir bien-dijo Nail con una voz picara sabiendo que es lo que venía a continuación-_grrr, yo y mi gran bocota_-

-¡PUDES GANAR, TE SIENTES GENIAL, TU, PUEDES, HA-CE-RLO!-gritaron las voces dentro de la cabeza de Piccolo al mismo tiempo, pero también se dio cuenta de que había una tercera voz no solo por dentro sino…

-¡Tú también Crazy!-grito Piccolo al ver a Crazy vestido de fanático de hincha con una bandera con la cara de Piccolo además de una bandana que decía "Big Green" en cambio Master solo se daba de topes contra una casa que se encontraba cerca mientras los demás lo veían con rareza-ta pegajosa, y me agradan tus voces que están en tu cabeza-

-mejor acabemos con esta tontería y hablemos con ese unicornio o lo que sea que hable-dijo fastidiado el namekiano intentando mantener la compostura o lo que le queda de cordura-¿te refieres a que habla coreano ese unicornio?-

-_le diste al clavo Kami y cállate, tengo suficiente que soportar con esta cosa que me jala la capa, además de Crazy Hand_-dijo Piccolo respondiéndole a su contraparte buena mientras caminaba hacia ella o lo que sea ya da igual, Después de que todos empezaran a pisar sus soportes correspondientes, lo que nadie sabía en ese entonces es que algo muy malo estaba pasando con Gohan, el Trunks del futuro y el resto de los Smashers.

* * *

_**Y nos vamos de retacho al universo Smash…**_

* * *

Después de un exagerado tiempo perdido en el onceavo universo, ahora nos enfocamos a lo que muchos esperaban en este crossover (si rompí la cuarta pared) vemos a nuestros Smashers ahora con cascos y atuendos militares (a excepción de Snake y Samus) atrincherados, debido a que la pelea acababa de comenzar como en todas las peleas de dragón ball z muchas explosiones

-Mario contacta a los demás-dijo Snake con un par de binoculares en el cielo-entendido Snake, líder rojo a rayo azul, repito líder rojo a rayo azul, cambio-dijo Mario que portaba un casco militar con su icónica letra M a lado al estilo de la película rescatando al soldado Ryan y un walkie talkie en su mano-aquí rayo azul a líder rojo, ¿cuál es su estado?, cambio-dijo ahora Sonic con casco y vestimenta militar igual que Mario solo que con una bufanda café a su alrededor del otro lado de la piscina

-¿dónde este elfo verde cambio?-dijo Snake en el comunicador-aquí elfo verde reportándose desde la parte sur del jardín, junto con albina alfa y albino beta, cambio-contesto Link dando su posición (de hecho Link ahora tiene la misma vestimenta del juego de Hyrule Warriors, solo que ahora con su gorro encima del casco y pintura de camuflaje en la cara)-víbora ponzoñosa, aquí albino beta con una pregunta, cambio-pregunto Robín al comunicador, su vestimenta era igual a la de siempre solo con un casco negro con los mismos bordados de su túnica, al igual que Reflet-¿Cuál es tu pregunta albino beta?, cambio-

-¿porque tengo que ser beta?, cambio-en cuanto escucho la pregunta del estratega, este decidió darle un favor a Link-elfo verde a cuartel general, dile a albina alfa que le dé un zape a albino beta por mí, cambio-

-Reflet, ya oíste a Snake-hablo el héroe del tiempo a la contraparte femenina de Robín-con mucho gusto, cambio-dijo Reflet arremangándose las mangas para darle un zape (si se imaginan a Reflet con traje militar es exactamente el mismo de Robín)

_SLAP_

-¡EN SERIO SOLO POR QUE QUIERO SER ALFA!-grito Robín después de sobarse la cabeza por la fuerza innecesaria dada por Reflet-aquí albina alfa reportándose, el objetivo está en movimiento ni siquiera le damos, cambio-dijo la estratega intentando darle desde el lugar con los tomos de _**Arcthunder**_ y _**Arcfire**_, en eso Snake recibió otra transmisión-bella deidad a cuartel general, repito bella deidad a cuartel general, cambio-

-aquí cuartel general a bella deidad, ¿cuál es su estado?, cambio-dijo el exsoldado de Foxhound a su walkie talkie en su mano hablando con Palutena (portando un vestido verde con café pintura de camuflaje del mismo color y una banda roja en la cabeza a la Rambo)-intento atacarlos con mi automira (_**Autoreticle**_), pero son muy rápidos, cambio-

En eso otra transmisión se escuchó desde otro lado-elfa purpura y maricon verde esperan sus órdenes en el área oeste del jardín, cambio-hablo Zelda con su misma vestimenta del juego de Hyrule Warriors solo que con un casco rosa con morado y el emblema de la armada Hyliana, Luigi vestía lo mismo que Mario, solo que verde y café con su letra L en su casco y temblando como si hubiera visto un ejército de fantasmas-déjame adivinar, maricon verde aún sigue en posición fetal, cambio-dijo Snake con la mano en la frente sabiendo que ALGUIEN estaba actuando como un gallina-afirmativo, se lo paso-

-¡LUIGI, DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN GALLINA, ESTO ES UNA GUERRA!-grito el soldado legendario al comunicador causando que el plomero verde volviera en sí de nuevo en eso otra voz se escuchó en el comunicador de Snake-zorro sigma a cuartel general, zorro sigma a cuartel general respondan, cambio-

-zorro sigma a cuartel general informe de avance-respondió hacia Fox quien vestía su atuendo del juego de Star Fox Assault donde piloteaba su arwing hacia el blando mencionado-Cuartel general, tenemos el blanco en la mira pero se mueven demasiado, cambio-

-ya veo, ¿neurótica espacial como va todo contigo?, cambio-contesto Snake donde se encontraba Samus en su nave haciendo lo mismo que Fox-neurótica espacial reportándose, esos dos están atacando con esas luces que salen de sus manos, cambio-dijo la cazarecompensas comunicándose acerca de lo que está pasando-juro por todos los chozos si no la libro te arranco la v…-

En ese momento uno de los disparos le dio a Samus causando que esta intentara mantener la nave en balance-aquí neurótica espacial a cuartel general, me dieron, me dieron, debo dejar la misión, cambio-pero la señal se cortó de inmediato después de que le dieran-Snake, perdimos señal con neurótica espacial-dijo Mario lamentándose la perdida de Samus-diablos, es hora de la artillería pesada, ¿ángel negro y ángel blanco, como va todo en tu posición?, cambio-

Mientas con Pit y Dark Pit ambos se encontraban en posición en el caso de Pit tenía su toga de color verde y su bufanda de rojo y Dark pero con un tono obscuro pero con unos lentes de sol puestos encima de su cabeza, al escuchar la voz del exsoldado de Foxhound el doble de Pit tomo el comunicador para responderle-Snake ese sobrenombre que me diste sonó racista, y tu bien lo sabes,…cambio-hablo Dark Pit, este solo gruño por lo que dijo, dejándolo estresado aún más-entonces como te llamo ahora…, cambio-

-te dije ángel vengador porque suena mejor conmigo, cambio-respondió Dark mientras Pit vio cómo se acercaban poco a poco a donde les había dicho Snake para que se posicionaran-Eh, Pitto-

-deja de llamarme con ese nombre, estoy ocupado-susurro tapando la bocina de su comunicador solo para que Snake responda ya harto-argh, está bien ángel negro, tu nuevo nombre clave es ángel vengador, contento, cambio-

-así estas mejor…, un segundo, ¡qué quieres ahora Pitstain!-dijo molesto Dark al ver que la cara de su contraparte buena tenía la cara azul y apuntaba a tras de el-déjame adivinar, ¿están detrás de mí?-

-Si-

-¿están muy enfadados?-

-más o menos-

-va a doler…, y mucho, cambio y fuera-Con solo una explosión tipo nuclear en donde se encontraban solo quedando esparcidas varias plumas blancas y negras por doquier, viendo que otros dos han caído en acción-¡perdimos a ángel vengador y a ángel blanco, que hacemos Snake!-

-es muy simple líder rojo, si la vida te da limones…-en ese momento saco su caja de cartón, y se fue lenta y sigilosamente ignorando a Mario…

* * *

_**De regreso a la realidad, ya que todo fue la imaginación de Snake…**_

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Samus, Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, Fox, Robín, Reflet, Sonic y Megaman tenían cara de que chin$%&amp; habías dicho, debido a que era parte de un plan según la mente de Snake-y así es como detendremos a esos monstros con poderes sobrehumanos, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¡TU PLAN ES LARGARTE Y DEJARNOS MORIR!-grito Samus fuera de si-admítelo Sam, ese es el plan A, el plan B es evacuar la mansión y no avisarle a los villanos-

-perdón Snake pero ese es el plan H que dijo Falcón, y era dejar la mansión sin avisarle a nadie, incluyendo a los villanos, irnos a una pradera y vestirnos de pastorcitas, ¿no?-dijo el estratega afirmado que el plan no era ese-ese es el plan P que dio Bowser, Robín-dijo avergonzada Reflet al saber de ese plan-yo creí que era dejar la mansión e irnos a México-hablo Pit jugando con sus dedos

-Pit, ese es el plan C que creo Ganondorf, aunque podemos usarlo en este momento-respondió Palutena solo para ser interrumpido por Megaman-de hecho necesitaremos una catapulta medieval para eso, y no la tenemos por qué se la préstamos a "ya sabes quién", ¿recuerdas?-

-¡que tonta fui!-dijo mientras se daba un golpe en la frente, todos se empezaron a pelearse hasta que alguien decidió hablar y callarlos de una vez-quieren ideas, ¿qué tal el plan Z de Meta Knight?-dijo Dark Pit mientas todos se quedaban sorprendidos si alguien sabe de hacer un plan es el rival de Kirby-¿y ese cuál es?-dijo Snake interesado-simple, ¿saben cómo patear traseros o no?-respondió el ángel negro cruzado de brazos-¿ehh…?-Pero como el resultado no les llego a su cerebro a la mayoría, decidió hablarles cómo se debe-¡SALVARLES EL P$%# PELLEJO, TARADOS!-

-Ooo…, ya entendí Pitto-dijo alegre Pit solo para recibir una pata al estómago de parte de su doble-ya oyeron a la versión emo de Pit-dijo el soldado legendario causando que una vena roja se dibujara por la falsa descripción hecha por el veterano del tercer torneo, preparando sus armas o cualquier cosa que tengan a la mano se dispusieron a…

-perdón por la intromisión, tengo buenas y malas noticias a todos-dijo Willis quien apareció en el cetro de Palutena de manera inesperada-¡Willis!, creí que se perdió la señal después del suceso de la biblioteca, cuales son las buenas-

-las buenas es que Master Hand y los otros nuevos smashers vienen en camino-dijo Willis causando alegría a algunos–Sí, sí, es un milagro…, shalalala, ve al grano cual es la mala noticia-dijo malhumoradamente Snake hacia el holograma-si alguien de ustedes rompe la cuarta pared muy a menudo les diré que se terminó el tiempo de este capítulo así que tendrán que esperar hasta la segunda parte-

Esto causo que Dark Pit tirara al suelo su arco de plata, y empezara a hacer una rabieta o mejor dicho un berrinche completo causando que todos pelaran los ojos tal cual platos (añadan los sonidos que hace Mr. Game &amp; Watch del Melee, como si fueran malas palabras)-¡hijo de tu p*** m**** c****, porque c******* estas p*** m***** cosas me pasan a mí, vale v**** la vida con un montón de c***** sin cerebro, solo para encontrarme en la m****, como cualquier p****** mal pagado de Nintendo, porque no se van a una j**** tienda de p**** videojuegos y se meten un p*** amiibo en el c*** y se m*******!-

-señor Bilis, baje el volumen de su consola de videojuego-dijo Willis mientras veía la rabieta de Dark Pit, mientras que el dios de la destrucción con un New Nintendo 3DS jugando Súper Smash Bros For 3DS quien perdió un combate contra Duck Hunt en For Glory-¡maldito ser inferior, como te atreves a burlarte del dios de la destrucción!-grito hacia la pantalla como si el que le gano lo escuchara-no se preocupen está jugando con ese objeto llamado New Nintendo 3DS-

-¡como un maldito cerdo!-

-¿terminaste Dark?-dijo Samus al ver que el ángel negro termino su rabieta-no…, he terminado aún- en eso se dirigió hacia la pantalla/Tablet/teléfono celular con un tono amenazante- y en cuanto a _**TI**_ quieres hacerme el maldito favor de acabar con esto antes de que te meta mi báculo por el…-

* * *

_Debido a que el autor se disculpa por la conducta de Dark Pit hacia los lectores, y comenzar a romper la cuarta pared, todos los miembros de Nintendo piden una sincera disculpa a todo aquel que se haya ofendido por el tono de voz de Dark Pit._

_¿Podrán Mario y los demás tener el valor suficiente para__ rescatar a Gohan y Trunks de las manos de Freezer y Cell__?, ¿qué será de Goku y de los demás mientras visitan otros universos, sin perderse en el camino?, ¿Qué pasara con el resto de los Smashers que no sabe de la amenaza que se encuentra fuera de la mansión Smash?, todo esto se revelara en el próximo capítulo de Dragón Smashers…_

-¡DEJENME TERMINAR QUIE…!-

_Gracias Snake por callarlo_

-de nada amigo, es como el viejo dicho, el silencio es oro y la cinta adhesiva es plata-

* * *

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Canción de fondo: Samurái Champloo [adult swim] bump song**_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic, en especial a aquellos que me inspiraron como Lerox95, AmpharosG y electra78 quienes me inspiraron para hacer este crossover, pero en si más a aquellos como Dantrlan, eperdomorock**_ _**e incluso Lerox95 siguen la historia, Muchísimas Gracias y pondré una canción de fondo como lo hace **__**[adult swim].**_

_**La razón de que no lo subí fue por la falta de tiempo ya que llego del trabajo como a las ocho o nueve y ni me da tiempo de continuar además de que laboro casi toda la semana pero intentare sacar adelante esto como sea posible**_

_**Por desgracia este episodio será de dos partes, la primera es esta y la segunda será la que estoy haciendo pero decidí hacerlo de esta manera así que les dejo las referencias**_

_***Kobe.- hecha por los gringos a nombre del jugador de los Lakers Kobe Bryant**_

_***El pequeño cameo de **__**Naruto**__** siendo perseguido por casi todos en la aldea de la hoja, además de **__**hora de aventura**__** y sus personajes**_

_**Así que eso es todo y sean pacientes con la segunda parte del capitulo 1**_

* * *

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

_**[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]**_


	4. capitulo 1-2

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

_**Guía principal:**_

"_smash__**"**__\- _pensamientos_. _"SMASH"_-_Grito_. _"Smash"-Nail y Kamisama. _"Smash"-_ comunicación mental con Palutena

* * *

_**Se escucha el sonido de Mensaje entrante de la serie Metal Gear en este caso la de Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty**__** dos veces**__**…**_

_**Voz de Snake:**_

_**Este es Snake reportándose, no tengo mucho tiempo para dar este mensaje así que seré rápido…ejem **_

_**El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. **__**Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

_**Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ **__**CAPCOM U.S.A., INC.**__** / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV/ Masahiro Sakurai y Akira Toriyama**_

_**Antes de retirarme, ¿¡quien invito a Ryu, y a mi N…!?**_

_**(Le disparan en la espalda un misil)**_

_**¡MEDICO!**_

_**Voz de Dark Pit: ¡me la debes por lo que me hiciste en el episodio anterior!**_

_**Voz de Samus: Por todos los Chozos…, tengo que aguantar a esta bola de locos, ya que, Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial…, Samus Aran Fuera.**_

_**Fin de la transmisión**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior, Gohan y Trunks de futuro han arribado a la famosa mansión Smash solo para descubrir que solo había caos__ dentro de la misma,__ lo que no saben es que fueron enviados por Goku con el objetivo de participar en el Torneo Smash, Para desgracia de los dos híbridos saiyajines, sus poderes fueron suprimidos completamente debido a que no pueden usar su ki dentro del cuarto universo volviéndolos totalmente vulnerables, a menos que se paren en sus __Soportes de trofeos._

_Mientras tanto, Mario y varios Smashers nuevos y veteranos se dirigían para buscar a los nuevos solo para recibir una llamada de Master Hand de que se tardarían un tiempo en llegar__,__ solo para descubrir que estaban perdidos y mencionarles que no__ sólo eviten que los nuevos__ tengan algún contacto __con sus villanos__ y que eviten que la mansión se destruida__ o__ serán forzados por un castigo de nombre correctivo numero 14._

_Pit y Luigi quienes fueron forzados a buscar a Gohan y Trunks de futuro, se toparon cara a cara con los nuevos y ayudaron literalmente a sacar al plomero verde de un filtro (que hasta esta fecha nadie sabe cómo se mete ahí) , solo para descubrir que el malvado arcosiano Freezer y el bioandroide Cell los habían encontrado, causando en el caso de Luigi mojar los pantalones y casi bajarle a Trunks los suyos, __y al mismo tiempo avistarles__ a sus compañeros dentro de la mansión, al encontrarse con ellos todos vieron como una parte de la mansión había sido destruida._

_Ahora Gohan y Trunks solo tenían que detener a estos dos crueles villanos, sin poderes y con muchos "civiles", ¿podrán detenerlos?, averígüenlo ahora mismo._

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers. **_

**Capítulo 1: Guerreros Z, bienvenidos a la (Loca) mansión Smash.**

**Segunda Parte**

* * *

Obviamente no era lo que ninguno de los Smashers se esperaban mientas se resguardaban detrás de los escombros de lo que se llamaba cocina, ninguno podía creer lo que estaba viendo, si no eres Samus quien estaba…bueno mejor dicho estaba en shock con los ojos abiertos viendo lo que quedo de la cocina de la mansión-la mansión esta…, la mansión esta…-tartamudeaba la cazarecompensas de rodillas y con las piernas dobladas como una chica asustada (ya saben al estilo anime si se lo imaginan)

En eso el soldado de Foxhound salió del refrigerador al estilo de Indiana Jones debido a que se cayó una parte del techo hacia ellos-que alguien diga algo, solo los vivos-respondió con solo oír a Samus diciendo lo mismo y a los demás gimiendo de dolor hasta escuchar un-estoy bien-dijo Pit levantando el pulgar al aire desde un montón de escombro debajo de él, solo para que Dark Pit suspirara derrotado de que siguiera con vida

-mamma mía, estamos en un buen lio-dijo Mario al ver el enorme desastre que causaron los nuevos-olvídate de eso Mario, vieron eso, ¡fue casi instantáneo!-dijo sorprendido Link al ver lo que acababa de suceder-¡ni siquiera lo vi venir!-

-bueno en que nos quedamos la última vez, a si en qué…-dijo Dark Pit solo para que fuera interrumpido por Robín-es que no hay nada que podamos hacer contra esa clase de poder, ni si quiera quiero saber si la magia funcionara en esos monstruos-

-disculpen, aún sigo aquí, recuerdan-volvió a hablar el ángel negro solo para que fuera interrumpido otra vez-la mansión esta…, la mansión esta…,-hablo Samus teniendo la tostadora en manos en la misma posición-¿alguien más ya perdió la cabeza, para que me avise?-dijo sarcásticamente mientras se oía gritar a Luigi girando en círculos en total estado de pánico-¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS…, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS…, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS…!-

-saben que, hare lo que hago siempre, solo, si quieren perder el sano juicio que les queda...-después de ver como se incorporaban algunos y perdían la cabeza otros, Dark Pit decidió dar el primer paso al frente solo para que alguien se pusiera en su camino-Pit, te dije que te alejar…, un momento tus ropas son negras y tus ojos son rojos-dijo el hijo de Goku al ver por primera vez a Dark Pit, ya que la única diferencia era que sus alas y su cabellera eran negras ademas de su bufanda y toga, sus irisé eran rojas y su arco era color plateado con morado, pero lo que si lo sorprendió fue su personalidad que era lo opuesto a Pit, sino que tenía un aire de arrogancia y algo de orgullo, pero algo dentro de Gohan sabia que no le agradaba

-hazte a un lado niño, se nota que no has peleado en años-dijo haciendo a un lado a Gohan como si le importara su advertencia-Escucha, es demasiado peligroso enfrentarse a esos dos-respondió Gohan interponiéndose en el camino del ángel negro nuevamente, pero fue en ese momento que un puñetazo directo al estómago del híbrido-lamento decirte esto, pero no escuchó a novatos como tu-dijo secamente haciendo a Gohan fuera del camino hasta que vio a su compañero_-¿qué onda con el tono de pelo de este?-_

Trunks no podía creer lo que había pasado, Gohan quien había derrotado a Cell hace dos años y es más fuerte que el, fue incapacitado por una versión obscura de Pit de un solo golpe-¿quieres unirte a tu amigo?, hazte a un lado-amenazó el ángel negro ahora al viajero del tiempo, dejándolo pasar hacia afuera

-lamento lo que paso-dijo la diosa de la luz ayudando a Gohan a reincorporarse-¿quien era el? *Cof* *Cof*-tosió el híbrido intentando ponerse de pie-su nombre es Dark Pit y creo que ya lo acaba de conocer-respondió Palutena con amabilidad-oh cierto mis modales, soy Palutena, creo que ya conocen a Pit y a Luigi, pero no al resto de nosotros no-

Poco a poco todos los que según iban a buscar a los nuevos miembros del torneo Smash, empezaron a acercarse a Gohan y a Trunks del futuro-Gohan, este es mi hermano mayor, Mario-dijo Luigi junto a su hermano-es un gusto conocerte, Gohan-dijo amablemente el plomero -es también un placer-dijo el híbrido haciendo una reverencia como su madre lo educó-Sonic el erizo más rápido del mundo y este es mi amigo Megaman-respondió el erizo azul saludando al viajero del tiempo y presentando al bombardeo azul-una pregunta Megaman, ¿eres un androide o...-

-claro que no, soy cien porciento robot, pero no soy malvado, estoy del lado correcto-dijo Megaman explicando que no es malvado, para el viajero del tiempo es un alivio que no es como los androides numero diecisiete y dieciocho de su tiempo-¿por lo visto son muy populares en su universo, lo sabían?-dijo una voz detrás de Gohan y Trunks-¿y usted es?-

-Solid Snake-respondió el soldado mientras sacaba un cigarro de uno de sus bolsillos y lo encendía-para algunos de nosotros es común ver a los típicos genocidas que quieren vengarse del que arruinó sus planes, por otro lado, ese tipo de ataque que vuelan una habitación es algo nuevo para mi-

-lamentamos lo que paso, pero ustedes no conocen a esos dos-respondió Trunks acerca de lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos, pero alertando a los demás de que se enfrentan-no se preocupen en este lugar siempre termina en una zona de guerra-respondió el zorro antropomórfico uniéndose a la plática-Fox McCloud, líder de Star Fox-

-es un gusto conocerte Fox-dijo el viajero del tiempo saludando al veterano del primer torneo-Hmm..., es mejor que nos digan todo lo que saben acerca de esa iguana albina y la cucaracha mutante, para saber a que nos enfrentamos-medito el soldado una vez apagado su cigarro con el pie-también tenemos curiosidad de que es ese tipo de magia que usaron-dijo ahora Reflet entrando a la conversación, en cambio Palutena empezó a recordar lo que acababa de suceder hasta que...-ya recordé, el ataque que destruyo la cocina, fue una técnica especial a base de **Ki**-

-¿el qué de quien?-se preguntaron unos al escuchar esa palabra-¿eso se come, Lady Palutena?-pregunto Pit haciendo que el resto se bofeteara en la cara por la estupida pregunta

-jamas había oído hablar del Ki, según yo era como dice Lucario, **Aura**-hablo Link rascándose la cabeza, pero una persona **SI** sabia lo que es-_¡Que!, No es posible, según Viridi, los humanos que pudieron manejar el Ki dejaron de existir gracias al padre de Palutena hace miles de años, además de ser una amenaza para los demás seres divinos, ¡¿Como diablos fue que esos dos saben de esa información, ni Palutena se le tiene permitido hablar de ello?!, o tal vez el "supuesto" séptimo universo fue donde los enviaron a mantener un balance entre los demás uni...-_

Fue en ese momento que Dark Pit se imagino a cierta persona de cabello blanco, unas ropas estilo egipcio, un báculo y un anillo en su cuello y añadió a su personalidad una loca obsesión por la comida, junto a un hombre gato de piel morada y de un genio muy especial, y al mismo tiempo un reloj despertador analógico se veía en el interior de su cabeza marcando las 5:59 faltando cinco segundos y fue cuando la alarma se activo para darse cuenta finalmente-¡ESOS MALDITOS FANÁTICOS DE LOS POSTRES!-grito a todo volumen causando que todos lo escucharan

-disculpa, que fanáticos de los postres te estás refiriendo Dark-pregunto Reflet confundida-recuerdan lo dos tipos de la primera parte de esta estupida "historia"-

Algunos no entendieron de que estaba hablando el ángel negro, en el caso del mercenario gruño molesto porque si lo descubrió, poco a poco los Smashers ya supieron, con excepción de alguien-mmm..., ¿desde cuando puedes romper la cuarta pared Pitto?-se pregunto Pit solo para ganarse un coscorrón de parte de su doble-¡Quieres dejar de decirme asi Pitstain!-

-¿te refieres a Bilis y a Wilis no es así?-dijo el ex miembro de FOXHOUND cruzado de brazos-Exacto Snake, no por nada a los que llaman "Freezer" y "Cell", además del travesti y el nerd...-en ese entonces, ese sentimiento que no le agrado finalmente había sido descubierto o en este caso, le había tronado un nervio, ese Dark Pit era un brabucón, además de un buscapleitos, y si algo Gohan odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo era ese tipo de personas

-¡¿Como me dijiste?!-grito el hibrido tomándolo del cuello, casi muchos se quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de humor del nuevo Smasher (con excepción de Samus diciendo lo mismo pero ahora en posición fetal), en cambio Trunks solo se quedo callado por lo que le dijo, de hecho en la habitación del tiempo, su padre siempre le recalco que se veía de niña con el pelo violeta, o le decía fruta con patas y terminando por decirle berenjena

-tranquilízate ahora, ahora no es tiempo de que se saquen los dientes a madrazos, tenemos dos problemas y en mayúsculas DOS-respondió Robín intentando calmar a Gohan, mientras Megaman y Mario lo separaban de Dark Pit mientras se frotaba el cuello-es obvio que tú tienes toda la pinta de un sabelotodo, ademas de eres exageradamente amable lo cual es un verdadero problema cuando vas a pelear y para terminar, se nota que ni siquiera sabes...-

En eso el líder de Star Fox vio otra esfera de Ki acercarse pero esta vez era mas grande que el anterior-¡TODOS AL SUELO!-grito Fox y con eso todos se echaron pechos tierra a tiempo, en el caso de Gohan no fue hasta que le dio de lleno causando que lo quedaba del la cocina ya quedara destruida por completo junto con una parte del comedor-cómo decía, esquivar los ataques del enemigo-terminó Dark Pit al ver ahora la media parte destruida del comedor

-¡PERO QUE C $%#&amp;* LES PASA A ESOS DOS!-gritó Samus después de regresar del shock y al ver el segundo lugar destruido por los villanos de Dragón Ball

-¡Gohan, te encuentras bien!-pregunto Mario al ver donde se encuentra ubicado el híbrido-ugghhh..., mamá, ya no quiero leer mas el libro que tiene tachada la palabra con N otra vez, ya son setenta y cinco veces que lo he leído-murmuró todo mareado debajo de los escombros-tomare eso del nerd como un si-respondió Dark Pit al ver que se encontraba vivo por el momento

-muy bien volviendo al punto, tal vez no lo sepan, pero ellos poseen el suficiente poder para destruir un planeta con un solo dedo, y nos dejarían en ridículo a cada uno de nosotros-dijo el ángel negro indignado señalando a Gohan y a Trunks del futuro, varios estuvieron meditando la situación y era obvio que Dark Pit tenía toda la razón, si pelean con ellos en el torneo, saldrían después del combate directo al hospital

-¡Esa es la idiotez mas grande que a Master se le haya ocurrido!, ¡¿Como pudo traer a un grupo de fenómenos destructores de planetas, al torneo Smash?!-grito Samus hecha una fiera por la pésima decisión de la mano jefe

-estoy tambien contigo Sam, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que Master llegué a la mansión-respondió Snake sacudiéndose polvo de la cabeza-pero hay una gran duda, ¿de como ustedes dos junto con los que les dicen Freezer y Cell, llegaron antes que Master?-

En eso otra persona había arribando al lugar-esa también es otra pregunta que también yo quiero saber-

-¡¿Sheik?!-dijeron todos, en cambio Gohan y Trunks del futuro se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del alter ego de Zelda transformándose de regresó a la normalidad-cuando tiempo estuviste...-

-Hace unos momentos antes de que sucediera la explosión, mientras Snake estaba imaginado lo que supuestamente íbamos a hacer-dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos híbridos saiyajines-veo que era cierto de que ustedes saben del uso básico del Ki, lo que significa que fueron introducidos a las artes marciales, ¿No es asi?-

-por supuesto ehh...-pero Gohan fue interrumpido por la princesa de Hyrule con una sonrisa-solo díganme Zelda, no son necesarias las formalidades-al decir esto supo el hijo de Goku que no era una mala persona

-pero como Dark Pit dijo, para que pudieran llegar juntos los cuatro, tuvieron que utilizar un artilugio especial para transportarlos, o tal vez...-meditó Zelda solo para ser interrumpida por la caza recompensas-ni siquiera lo digas Zelda, que lo último que quiero escuchar es que Master le pidió a una especie de criatura que concede deseos, que los enviara del séptimo universo hasta aquí solo con el pretexto de participar-

-Sam tiene razón, porque eso seria algo que un tipo de persona que solo, uno come como un cerdo-hablo el ángel negro, en cambio Gohan mentalmente esta presintiendo algo-_no..._-

-dos entrena todo el tiempo y se olvida de su propia familia-

-_no, no,_ _no..._-

-tres le guste pelear contra oponentes más fuertes que hasta se emociona como quinceañera al ver a su grupo juvenil favorito-

-¡_no, no, no, no_!-

-y cuarto que tenga la mentalidad de un niño de 7 años y se quiera zafar diciendo lo primero que se le pase en su mente como una tontería llamada "botón de muffins"-terminó Dark Pit dando los puntos de como se vería la persona que pudo haber sido el causante de la aparición de Gohan, Trunks, Freezer y Cell

En el caso de Gohan ya sabia de quien se trataba lo cual su reaccion fue tan fácil de comprender-_ahh..., canastas de mierda, es el..._-dijo rendido y poniendo sus dedos entre la nariz y los ojos-Ehh..., podrían dejarnos solos a mi y a Trunks por un momento-

-por su puesto que si, nosotros estamos en lo que queda de la cocina-dijo Mario sacando al resto a la cocina para que ambos tengan un poco de privacidad, una vez que no había alguien de mirón, la expresión de Gohan paso a una seria-¿pasa algo Gohan?-

-creo que ya descubrí como llegamos junto con Freezer y Cell, pienso que Master Hand sabe de la existencia de las esferas del dragón y le pidió a mi papá que deseara que nos trasportaran aquí al igual que ellos-explicó Gohan acerca de una posible teoría de como llegaron a la mansión Smash, causando al viajero del tiempo un verdadero estado de shock-¡¿pero como es posible que alguien sepa de las esferas del dragón?!-

-es mejor no decirles a los demás de esto, si Master Hand lo sabe, debió ser que le dijera a mi papá que concediera los deseos a Shenlong-dijo el hijo de Goku cruzado de brazos-tienes razón, tal vez Freezer sabe de las esferas, solo no me quiero imaginar si Cell supiera de ello y pidiera la vida eterna al igual que el, pero no lo creo-dijo Trunks, lo peor que seria de que Freezer sepa de las esferas del dragón, es que Cell tuviera la misma y enferma idea de ser inmortal

Fue en eso que una voz se escuchó dentro de sus cabezas lo cual era algo inesperado-_Chicos, lamentó interrumpirlos bruscamente-_

-¡Nos puedes escuchar!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos, jamas se esperaron una comunicación mental-_no se preocupen, soy yo Palutena, puedo contactarme con cualquier persona, no importa que tan fuerte sea mentalmente, después de todo soy una diosa, ¿recuerdan?_-

-increíble, entonces debe ser más fuerte que Freezer y Cell-dijo asombrado Gohan-_jijiji, no exactamente verán, ustedes estan en el universo Smash, uno de doce diferentes universos en toda la existencia_-

-¿¡D-doce universos?!-ni Gohan y Trunks supieron como tomar la información sabían de la existencia de los viajes en el tiempo, al espacio exterior, y mas allá de la vida, pero otros universos paralelos, era algo que no se les paso por la mente-_verán, este universo posee una especie de defensa especial para que enemigos o invasores muy poderosos se queden sin poderes, tanto fuerza bruta, magia e incluso técnicas a base de cualquier tipo de energía vital, ni siquiera un dios puede hacer cualquier tipo de milagro_-

-lo que significa que se vuelven totalmente indefensos-terminó Trunks del futuro acerca de la explicación de la diosa de la luz-¡_exacto!, en el caso de ustedes dos, pero de Freezer y Cell, según Master, ellos se encontraban en el infierno de su universo y estaban muertos, pero al ser enviados aquí, el efecto de este universo no les afecta en lo absoluto, manteniendo sus fuerzas como los habían enfrentado cuando fueron derrotados, haciéndolos una fuerte amenaza para todos aquí_-

-maldición, sabia que no sentíamos los kis de cualquiera-gruño el hijo de Goku apretando los puños con rabia, si algo aprendió de su combate contra el bioandroide, es nunca quedarse de brazos cruzados, ni menos si hay personas inocentes alrededor-_no te preocupes Gohan, ¿no querrás tener canas o diabetes a muy temprana edad?_-

-pero señorita Palutena, ¿no sabe lo peligroso que son esos dos?-al decir esto, Palutena comenzó a pensar por un momento hasta que recordó algo-_hay una forma de que ustedes puedan recuperar sus poderes y que puedan confrontarlos, y esa es que se paren en sus soportes de trofeos_-

-¿soportes de trofeos?-dijeron ambos en al mismo tiempo-_verán, en este universo nadie puede morir, con excepción de causas naturales, todos aquel que sea derrotados fuera del torneo Smash son convertidos en una estatua, pero si alguien toca la base, volverá a la vida, ademas de que parte de sus poderes regresaran como antes_-

-asi que, solo tenemos que pararnos en nuestros soportes de trofeos y podremos recuperar nuestros poderes, por que yo no recuerdo que había una base cuando despertamos-se pregunto Trunks al no recordar nada acerca del soporte de trofeo

-_eso es fácil, solo tienen que dirigirse hacia...hay no_-dijo exaltada Palutena-¿que pasa?-

-_les diré después, tenemos compañía, y creo que ya saben quienes son_-con esto fue suficiente para que los híbridos supieran de quienes esta hablando-vamos Gohan, no podemos dejarlos con esos monstruos-

-si-una vez que se retiraron, una sombra se encontraba en un rincón obscuro escuchando toda la plática con Palutena-jejeje..., no se que sean esas esferas del dragón o ese Freezer y Cell, pero ahora ya me esta agradando esto-dijo la sombra mientras comenzaban a reír como loco hasta que se prendió la luz de donde se encontraba a un pequeña persona con camisa roja y con un número uno en color celeste y de pelo café con un corte de cabello en forma de cacerolas con picos

-¡Quieres dejar de pegarle al sádico loco asesino que eres y ponte a trabajar, o quieres terminar en el correctivo numero catorce por quinta vez!-amenazó una versión de Villager con pelo rosa, al igual que su vestido con una margarita en el, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza-S-si hermanita-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la coci...bueno ya saben donde están ahora...**_

* * *

-okay alguien tiene una idea, ademas de mojar los pantalones en tu caso Luigi-dijo Dark Pit con tono serio y viendo que el hermano de Mario se encontraba detrás de él-no..., eso era obvio-

Tal vez se pregunten de que se estaban defendiendo los Smashers en este momento, debido a los gritos de pánico de Luigi (al comienzo de la historia) llamó la atención de cierto par de villanos crueles y malvados tal vez no podían sentir el ki de los semisaiyajines (en el caso de Cell) pero si escucharlos a grandes distancias de ahí, una vez que los dos híbridos llegaron, lo único que podían hacer es ponerse en frente de ellos-parece ser que son difíciles de encontrar saiyajines, pero no significa que su castigo será peor que la muerte-hablo el arcosiano mostrando una sonrisa sínica y arrogante-¿es en serio que aun no van a darse por vencido?, ¿a pesar de que hayan muerto hace tiempo?-dijo el viajero del tiempo-jejeje, que curioso que el hijo de Vegeta diga eso-

-¡¿espera como...-Trunks nunca se espero que el arcosiano supiera de que era el hijo de uno de sus soldados-Cell me conto todo lo que sabe acerca de ti y del hijo de Goku, ademas será un gusto que seas el primero en morir, pero no antes de que te haga llorar como a tu padre, como una pequeña..., perra-

-tssss...-dijeron algunos de los Smashers acerca del comentario hacia el nuevo-he oído insultos acerca de mi que soy un clon inservible al igual que Doctor Mario y Lucina, pero creo que va a necesitar una bebida de los dioses para eso-dijo Dark Pit recordando los insultos que la gente le había dicho, mientras Pit y Palutena asentían que estaba en lo correcto

-¡Eso no es...-gritó Trunks ofendido por lo que había dicho Freezer pero el hijo de Goku lo interrumpió-Trunks, odio decir esto, pero lo que dijo Freezer es cierto, pero aun tengo una pregunta, ¿como pudieron encontrarnos?-

-fue fácil Gohan, deben de agradecer a ese insecto que está detrás de ustedes que gritara histéricamente, además de bajar pantalones ajenos-respondió Cell al apuntar al plomero verde, mientras todos los Smashers los veían con rabia a excepción de su hermano, Pit, Gohan y Trunks-¡Gracias Luigi, por decir donde estábamos!-dijo el ex miembro de FOXHOUND maldiciendo entre dientes y a punto de ahorcar al "delator" mientras reía nerviosamente

-odio interrumpirte Snake en tu ardua búsqueda para matar a Luigi, pero quiero saber, ¡cómo vamos a salir de este embrollo!-dijo Dark Pit, el arcosiano miró fijamente hacia el como si recordara a cierto príncipe de los saiyajines

-hablando de molestias, veo que tu tienes el mismo aire de arrogancia, que me hace recordar a "alguien" un poco-dijo Freezer quien se dirigió hacia Dark Pit-adivinare, pelo de punta, bajito, anda fanfarroneando por todos lados y tuvo que soportar a alguien menos listo e inmaduro que el durante su infancia-

Podía decirse que el arcosiano nunca se esperará esa respuesta del ángel negro-espera, como diablos sabes de...-

-el que describí, posiblemente sea alguien que sufra mas que yo, ademas de estar rodeado de muchísimos idiotas por ejemplo-dijo Dark Pit mientras veía a Sonic recoger un chillé dog lleno de tierra (ademas de tener una cáscara de plátano encima) y sin importarle, se lo comió como si nada, después paso a ver a Pit que había encontrado en el suelo un bote de helado ya derretido y comenzó a lamerlo

-_extraño a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu..._, Cell que te parece si yo me encargo de esta sabandija de alas negras y después tu aniquilas a cualquiera que intervenga-dijo Freezer al ver que algunos de los presentes no eran una amenaza con excepción de otros que si estaban listos

-Me parece justo-respondió fríamente el androide y al decir esto varios de los que no hacían estupideces se aterraron pero para evitar que los demás se den cuenta intentaron escabullirse-Luigi…, ni se te ocurra-dijo Mario viendo que su hermano intento escapar

Otros como que no los conocían-yo no vine con ellos...-dijo Robín intentando escapar pero fue jalado de la gabardina por su versión femenina de regreso

Algunos poniendo pretextos-¡ah miren la hora!, tengo que checar a ver si Epona necesita comida-respondió Link solo para que Zelda pusiera un pie en la bufanda y callera de espalda

Y finalmente...-qué curioso e inusual, parece ser que…-

-tú que sales con que te habla el coronel Campbell, ¡te hare un hoyo en el trasero que todos pensaran que pareceres uno de esos Muppets metiendo mi cañón hasta mi codo!-amenazo Samus con su cañón, lo cual Snake cedió todo resignado al no poder escapar, al mismo tiempo que no quería verse como esas raras marionetas-_ahora extrañó a Zarbon_-nuevamente pensó Freezer al recordar nuevamente a uno de sus esbirros

-esta bien, solo síganme-dijo el ángel negro escoltado hacia el jardín mientras los dos villanos lo seguían, Gohan y Trunks iban a caminar pero fueron detenidos por la diosa de la luz momentáneamente-Gohan, Trunks, escuchen con atención, Pitto ira a distraer a ambos mientras alguien de ustedes dos va al salón de trofeos-

-¿espera que es el salón de trofeos?-se pregunto Trunks-el salón de trofeos es donde se encuentran los soportes de trofeos en caso de que alguno de los nuevos miembros no haya obtenido su base mediante la ayuda de Master, se paren en sus bases para recuperar sus habilidades, traigan las bases de esos dos y una vez que les hayan pateado el trasero les lanzan la base y se volverán trofeos y no tendrán esa fuerza descomunal que poseen, asi que la única forma de llegar rápido es que alguien de ustedes dos valla con Fox-dijo Snake mencionando acerca de lo que iban a hacer-pero el se...-

-suena como un suicidio, pero esto lo planeo Pitto para que ganen mas tiempo, el no es tan malo como tu crees Gohan-dijo Pit al saber que su contraparte obscura se preocupaba por ellos pero no tanto

Después de oír el plan de Dark Pit ademas de sacrificar su vida, el hijo de Goku decidió ir al salón de trofeos junto al líder de Star Fox, pero alguien intervino-Gohan iré yo, es mejor que valla, en caso de que pase a mayores toma esto-

Trunks saco de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta azul que eran unos pequeños objetos en forma de frijol-no puede ser, acaso son-

-siete semillas del ermitaño, en mi tiempo después de regresar y de haber derrotado a Cell y a número 17 y 18, estas semillas fueron las que me dio Karin durante los entrenamientos en el templo sagrado, las guarde para en caso de que una amenaza viniera a mi tiempo, pero ahora servirán para ayudarlos contra Freezer y Cell-

-¿asi que esas son las semillas del ermitaño?, interesante-dijo Robín dándole una breve mirada a las semillas-¿no sabia que las conoces Robín?-

-créeme, Anna daría todo lo que tiene por tener una bolsa llena de esas semillas, ya que son muy escasas en todo Yiilse, principalmente porque curan heridas de grandes proporciones y cualquier experto en magia podría aumentar sus capacidades curativas contra enfermedades, algo que originalmente no pueden hacer-explicó el estratega, Gohan nunca pensó en que la magia podría mejorar las semillas, pero como nadie estaba enfermo del corazón o algo por el estilo, era mejor continuar

-gracias Trunks y suerte-dejando el lugar junto a Fox, decidido fue a acompañar a los demás-_papá, ¿donde estarás?_-pregunto el hibrido pensando en donde está su padre Goku

* * *

_**Mientras, en quien sabe donde...**_

* * *

Tal parece ser que los demás, junto a los hermanos Hand seguían perdidos por los doce universos, y se encontraban en un cementerio pidiendo direcciones a la primera persona que encontrarán-¿Universo Smash?-dijo Master preguntando en que lugar estaban ahora

-Miedolandia-dijo el vampiro de corta estatura, a lo que Vegeta se burló-ja, tu no das miedo-

-yo no, pero si esta imagen de ustedes dos haciendo esto...-al mostrarle la imagen de Vegeta y Goku en una muy explícita de ambos haciendo...-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!, ¡Retiro lo dicho!, ¡Retiro lo dicho!-gritó iracundo el príncipe de los saiyajines hacia el portal, al punto de que esa imagen nunca se le borrara de la mente por toda la eternidad-gracias por bajarle los humos-dijo Master hacia el pequeño vampiro, pasado por otro portal ahora se encontraban en un zona llena de pelo-¿Universo Smash?-

-Pelolandia-dijo uno de los habitantes que estaba hecho de pelo naranja-podemos irnos, este lugar apesta a sudor-dijo Piccolo disgustado por el aroma de aquel universo, antes de irse de la nada apareció de un poof que decía "MOO", una especie de vaca con una corona y alas de hada y una varita mágica en forma de estrella-¿Vacalandia?-

-¡Pelolandia!-dijo el namekiano molesto-¡ohh, rayos!-y del mismo poof desapareció molesta la vaca mágica parlante-continuemos-dijo la mano jefe abriendo el portal, terminando en una especie de mundo pixeleado-¿Universo Smash?-

-saludo y sean todos bienvenidos al universo de **Minecraft**-dijo alegre uno de los habitantes que resultaba ser **Steve?**

-¡Me lleva la c#$% #*, estamos en el universo mas raro y sin sentido de la existencia*!-gritó Master al ver a donde habían parado-¡SI QUE SI, VOY A BUSCAR UN CREEPER Y LO LLAMARE PÁNFILO!-dejando una densa nube de humo con su forma, Crazy fue corriendo (o mejor dicho, volando) a buscar a la creatura explosiva

-cuidado con ese lenguaje, si quiere decir algo como eso solo dilo menos ofensivo-le mencionó Steve? acerca del vocabulario de la mano jefe-perdón, estoy demasiado estresado por muchas razones, vallan a buscar a Crazy, no quiero que se traiga una de esas cosas a la mansión-los guerreros Z fueron a emprender una búsqueda del paradero de la mano loca-creo que Master tiene razón, este lugar es mas aburrido que Namekusei, pero por dos-dijo Nail al ver lo que hacían varios aldeanos e incluso se escondían de ello-_por primera vez dices algo con sentido, Nail_-

-¡deja ese Creeper ahí Crazy!-dijo Master al ver a su hermano menor abrazar al creeper mientras emitía un Sssssss...-no quiero-

-esta bien, pero si vuela una parte de la mansión, se va-Ya fastidiado no tuvo otra opción que dejar que se quede con el y abriendo otro portal ahora terminaron en una especie de área verde-es mi turno Master-mencionó Piccolo a lo que la mano jefe no rezongo por eso-muy bien Piccolo, solo no la c #%&amp;, ¿quieres?-

-argh, está bien, ¿Universo Sma..., ¡Qué asco!, ¡¿qué es esto?!-dijo molesto el namekiano al ver que piso un nido de pájaros en el suelo, además de que piso un huevo, pero todos vieron como un grupo de aves que se encontraban vieron como Piccolo piso su nido, comenzaron a enfadarse-¿eh señor Piccolo?-dijo Goten asustado mientras veía que el namekiano limpiaba la suela de su zapato como si hubiera pisado un chicle-que no ven que me estoy limpiando el pie, Goten-

-Piccolo-ahora hablo Goku al hacer lo mismo que su hijo menor-ah mierda se me ensució la capa ahora-en ese momento Master recordó al grupo de aves de color rojo, negro, amarillo, blanco, celeste, verde, rosa, naranja y uno más grande que el primero, ya que ese grupo era los **Angry Birds** y posiblemente vieron a Piccolo como uno de esos cerdos

-okay todos corran lentamente al portal y Crazy...-en eso todos vieron a Crazy junto a Pánfilo (su Creeper ¿mascota?) con sombreros de chefs y delantales que decían "besa al cocinero" y "Ssssssss", con una sartén y un par de ya freídos...-¡BRO!, ya te hice el desayuno, los quieres revueltos o en machacado-

-¡CRAZY ERES UN IDIOTA!-grito la mano jefe en total pánico y las aves empezaron a corretear al grupo, Vegeta no tuvo buena suerte debido a que se tropezó con algo terminando picoteado

Curiosamente uno de los verdaderos cerdos roba huevos, con una corona en la cabeza junto a otros de diferente tamaño, veían el espectáculo Piccolo al no ver otra opción tuvo que preguntarles-¿oye tu, el cerdo gordo con corona, sabes cómo llegar al universo Smash?-pregunto el namekiano al rey cerdo mientras el señalaba una cueva que estaba sola y un enorme letrero con luces de neón decía "portal al universo Smash", y en eso de un flash de lo gastado que estaban se decía "pase usted, atte. Crazy Hand"-¡maldita sea Crazy!-

-_creo que debo ir a rescatar a Gohan por mi cuenta...otra vez_-pensó Piccolo caminando solo hacia el portal obviamente estaba listo para enfrentarse a Freezer o a Cell dependiendo que cualquiera de los dos-¿y que hay de los otros?-pregunto Kamisama intentando hacer que se detuviera-_a __QUIEN__ le importa los otros_-

-al que buscan no es a nosotros, es a ese descerebrado que los coció-dijo la mano jefe intentando negociar con los Angry Birds en total estado de panico-¡los dejare participar en el torneo, pero no lancen la lata de sardinas!-

* * *

_**De regresó al cuarto universo...**_

* * *

Después de algunos metros de la mansión para evitar que se viniera abajo con cualquier ataque, ahora estaban casi en los límites de los jardines (principalmente para Sonic)-este lugar es perfecto para que pelean sin ninguna intervención-dijo Samus verificando que no hubiera alguien cerca del lugar-¿caminamos por más de una hora para esto?, ¡se ve exactamente igual que cualquier otro lugar de esta maldita mansión que tienen!-dijo molesto Freezer viendo que era exactamente lo mismo pero sin la pisana y con la mansión de fondo-¡pues culpa al dueño por eso!-dijo molesta la caza recompensas al mismo tono de voz que uso

El ángel negro preparo su arco listo para comenzar-terminemos la formalidades, ¿listo para besar el suelo?-dijo Dark Pit retando al arcosiano-voy a admitirlo, eres el primero que desea ser destruido por mi, te diré como nos entretendremos-comenzó Freezer mientras se preparaba-¿que te parece esta metáfora?, imagínenme a mí como un marinero ebrio y a todos ustedes como un grupo de focas bebes-

-¡Oye eso es cruel!, ¿que te han hecho las focas contra ti?-dijo Pit acerca de la "supuesta" metáfora de Freezer-Bueno quizás sí, quizás no, pero no es nada comparado con lo que les hare, como cierta raza que no existe como los Crawfos-

_-¿¡Ese infeliz me esta ignorando!?-_dijo mentalmente Dark Pit como lo había ignorando el arcosiano-malditos Crawfos estafadores, trataron de robarme todo mi dinero, que bueno que hice volar a todos esos hijos de…-pero fue interrumpido por cierta persona ya de mal humor-¡Escúchame lagartija albina, hay tres cosas que odio, uno Pitstain, dos el supuesto apodo que me pusieron y tres...-sacando su báculo propio apuntando hacia Freezer cargándolo a toda su potencia-¡SER IGNORANDO!-

Una vez que báculo disparo, todos vieron que Freezer ni siquiera se movió, causando una explosión donde se encontraba el, viendo como había sido "derrotado" hasta que...-dime, ¿alguna vez has oído del planeta Namekusei?-preguntó el arcosiano a Dark Pit quien se quedó sorprendido porque su ataque ni le hizo un rasguño-n-no-

-que gracioso..., porque será la misma respuesta cuando pregunté acerca de este planeta-y con esto se lanzo al ataque, usando su orbalantes guardianes para protegerse y con una patada se quitó de encima al arcosiano-lo admito, sabes muy bien como pelear, pero lo único malo es que no paras de hablar, incluyendo el lápiz labial porque te hace parecer un afeminado- dijo el ángel negro burlándose del emperador del mal, quien molesto le lanzo varios disparos de sus dedo índice, al ver los rayos dirigirse directamente a el, este volteo a donde Gohan estaba mirando-mira y aprende nerd-

Con mucha facilidad evito cada uno de los rayos letales (solo imagínense el sistema de evasiones de Kid Icarus: Uprising) para terminar completamente agotado dejando al último uno que se dirigía a su pecho, Freezer vio que no se movía, posiblemente se encontraba cansado de evitar todos sus ataques, sonriendo malvadamente-¡Dark Pit esquívalo!-gritó Gohan intentando hacer que esquivará el rayo

-tranquilo Gohan, Pitto lo tienes controlado por ahora, ¿creo?-respondió Pit mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y en ese preciso momento el ángel negro separo su arco y formando una cruz, reflejo el ataque hacia el arcosiano quien también lo evitó-nada mal, pero ahora, ¡evita esto!-levantando una mano comenzó a acumular gran cantidad de Ki donde se encontraba Dark Pit-_oh mierda_, ¡Aléjense lo mas que puedan!-gritó el ángel negro advirtiendo a todos que se alejaran sin dudarlo, ya obteniendo suficiente Ki, este lanzo una esfera de color violeta causando una explosión aun mas grande, que destruyo una parte del jardín de la mansión

-_eso estuvo cerca, si no me hubiera elevado ya no la contaría_-pensó el ángel negro al ver desde el aire el gigantesco agujero, en cambio varios Smashers se estaban reincorporando por la fuerte explosión, el soldado legendario solo vio el enorme cráter que se encontraba en el lugar-esto si es grave, esa cosa que lanzo tuvo la misma potencia que una bomba-

-tienes razón pero hay algo que quiero decir-dijo Sonic viendo el hoyo-¿si te preguntas que alguien tiene una pala y suficiente tierra para rellenar esto?, la respuesta es, Master nos va a matar-respondió la caza recompensas suspirando que ya no podía hacer nada para reparar el daño causado, en eso otro miembro de la mansión apareció del otro lado del cráter, su apariencia era semejante a un perro, pero con pelaje azul, el pecho color crema con un pico además de sus manos, ojos rojos y unas extremidades saliéndole por la nuca, pero tenía una especie de joya de color naranja con una especie de símbolo en azul, rojo y violeta* sujeta a lado de su brazo derecho-¡qué es eso!-dijo el hibrido mientras veía extraño ser-ah sí Gohan, su nombre es Lucario es otro de los veteranos, el es una creatura de otro universo conocida como Pokemon-

-así que los rumores eran cierto, note tu aura junto a la de tu compañero, es sumamente igual a la de Sir Aarón junto como la de el entrenador de Pikachu-dijo Lucario viendo al hijo de Goku-¿vienes a ayudarnos Lucario?-

-¡Pitto estas bien!-grito Palutena verificando el estado de salud del ángel negro-¡Deja de llamarme así!, y solo tengo un ligero golpe en el brazo-en ese instante, Gohan nunca había apartado los ojos del arcosiano, Lucario hizo lo mismo pero con su detección-no quiero molestar a Dark Pit ahora, pero Freezer no esta peleando en serio con el-dijo el hibrido

-a ver si entiendo, Freezer...-dijo Samus al ver lo que el malvado emperador estaba tramado-no está usando todo su poder-respondió el Pokemon aura mirando hacia donde se encontraba-¿que quieres decir con eso?-dijo nerviosamente Robín

-ahora si van a ver quien es en realidad Freezer y porque no deben subestimarlo-dijo Gohan con tono serio, y en ese entonces de la nada, un tono de piano más un fondo de blanco y negro reflejo la vista de Freezer

_~All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, Worn out faces,  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, Going nowhere~_

Cantaba el arcosiano, Mientras enfocaba su mirada hacia Gohan con total estado de shock

_~Children waiting for the day they feel good__  
__Happy birthday, happy birthday,__  
__And to feel the way that every child should__  
__Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Continuaba haciendo lo mismo hacia los Smashers causando miedo en unos como Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Sonic, Pit, Palutena, Fox, Robín y Reflet en cambio Dark Pit, Megaman, Samus, Link y Snake no podían creer que por primera vez en sus vidas experimentaban el verdadero significado del miedo y más aun que este nuevo peleador era aun mas malvado que cualquier otro villano en la mansión

_~And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad,  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, Mad world~_

-oh soy yo, o está cantando la canción de Mad…-justo antes de terminar de hablar, el malvado arcosiano le dio un coletazo directo a la cara de Dark Pit mandándolo a volar hacia la piscina de la mansión dejando un agujero de gran tamaño causando que toda el agua se drenará rápidamente mientras este se reincorporaba lentamente-_Diablos, mi ala está rota, okay esa lagartija albina ahora lo hizo personal_-pensó Dark Pit aun quejándose del dolor que tenía en una de sus alas, pero para infortunio del ángel negro, Freezer ya había bajado a donde se encuentra ubicado

-veo que eres muy resistente, si fueras un terrícola ya hubieras muerto en instantes-aclaro Freezer mientras daba pasos lentos como si fuera un paseo por el parque, al ver que tenía la espalda contra la pared, Dark Pit decidido supo que no había marcha atrás, para darle directamente con su Brazal Bionico aun con una ala rota pero el arcosiano solo se hizo a un lado y con su cola lo empezó a estrangular-_¡Demonios!_-

-veo que no entiendes por las buenas, peor antes, quiero decirte algo-respondió mientras lo levantaba frente a el-¿q-que quieres?-dijo el ángel negro intentando quitarse la cola de Freezer de su cuello

-porque te golpeas solo, porque te golpeas solo, porque te golpeas solo-dijo mientras lo golpeaba directo al estómago causando que escupiera sangre-¡maldito, tu eres el que me esta golpeando!-

-al contrario..., tu fuiste el que se lo busco-y con una patada, fue lanzado hacia el aire, rápidamente Freezer le dio un codazo a la espalda solo para que se estrellara casi en frente de los demás terminando en el suelo, respirando difícilmente con varias heridas, cortadas y además de que se mostraba que su ala estaba sangrando gravemente, era algo que nunca se había visto en la historia del torneo Smash, ver a un Smasher herido y mas aun castigo de esa manera

-Chicos, no deberíamos ayudar a Dark…-pero Sonic fue interrumpido solo para que alguien se pusiera entre ellos y su compañero herido…-Oh adelante, la alberca está abierta y el agua esta tibia-

Varios se pusieron en guardia (en el caso de Luigi se escondió en el filtro, de nuevo) al ver que el arcosiano se interpuso en su camino-¿No?, ¿se quedaran viendo como un montón de cobardes sin esperanzas?, pero les advierto, terminaran como el-

-_Es peor que Grima_-dijeron los estrategas al mismo tiempo, era común recordar al dragón caído que era su padre por ser cruel y sin corazón, pero jamás había imaginado que un ser como Freezer les causara un terror inimaginable que no podían describir, diablos hasta haría que el propio Grima se sintiera intimidado por el-Lo sabía-

Pero Gohan jamás imagino que lo peor estaba por comenzar, usando su cola nuevamente levanto a Dark Pit del cuello en la misma posición que estaba Vegeta cuando se enfrento a Freezer en Namekusei-Ahora en donde estábamos, ah…sí creo que era… golpe al riñón-con eso y cerrando el puño, dirigió cada golpe a la espalda de Dark Pit-Golpe al riñón, golpe al riñón, golpe al riñón, una pausa y…, golpe al riñón-con cada golpe, Dark estaba escupiendo sangre en los smashers solo sentían dolor y miedo jamás habían visto como un villano había hecho sufrir a alguien de esa manera, después de la paliza que le dio lo lanzo hacia una de las estatuas del jardín dejando solamente escombros

Dark Pit finalmente había entendido a lo que se refería Gohan, el no conocía a este..., este monstruo, solo imaginaba a una variante del dios del inframundo, hablador y con demasiado sentido del humor, pero el era todo lo contrario, había actuado como un héroe y ahora se encontraba en el suelo con las alas rotas, ¿Como podía ganarle a un sujeto de esa naturaleza?

-Creo que fuiste un idiota al intentar desafiarme-dijo Freezer mientras lo veía tranquilo y cruzado de brazos-pero veo que eras mas palabras que acciones después de todo-tomándolo de la bufanda cubierta con su propia sangre, vio que a pesar de las graves heridas mostraba determinación en su rostro, aún no se daba por vencido, típico de las personas que lo enfrentaban, pero el se encargaría de corregirlo, ya que siempre el resultado seria el mismo, ser asesinado por el gran Freezer-es hora de enviarte a casa con mami-

-No…, tengo…, *Cof*, Madre…, solo soy un clon…, tu…, eres…, el que…, no tiene madre c $%*…, *Cof*-dijo débilmente Dark Pit y al terminar, le escupió en su cara-Lo sé, y al fin te diste cuenta, pero no te preocupes te quítate esa desdicha de vivir-

-_maldito seas Freezer, porque te tardas mucho Trunks_-gruño el híbrido internamente al ver que alguien iba a morir a manos del arcosiano sin poder hacer nada-Que sea rápido quieres…, no tienes idea de lo que he vivido-respondió sarcásticamente, preparado su icónica técnica, Freezer comenzó a reír maniáticamente, Cell solo veía la pelea tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien más viniera desde arriba a una velocidad que ni siquiera lo vio venir-¡¿Que fue eso?!-dijo el bioandroide intentando buscar al inesperado intruso pero vio que varios de los observadores comenzaron a moverse

-¡Ya está!, ¡Con eso tengo de paciencia para ustedes dos!, ¡y si no me ayudan les pasara lo mismo que le hice a Shulk!-dijo Samus preparando su cañón e ir a socorrer a Dark Pit-¡TRHORN!-dijeron ambos estrategas lanzando un poderoso rayo combinado hacia el bioandroide, pero Cell de inmediato lanzo un disparo rápido de Ki lanzándola hacia la pared, intentando ponerse de pie descubrió que el traje estaba al 99% de daño, por lo que ni siquiera podía hacer nada hasta que usará el tanque de emergencia, en cambio Mario y Megaman decidieron rodearlo con la ayuda de la velocidad de Sonic, pero fueron detenidos debido a que el rayo combinado de Robín y Reflet fue desviado por Cell de un golpe haciéndolos volar, una vez en el aire, a una velocidad imposible de ver y tomando la pierna del bombardeo azul, el androide golpeó a Mario y a Sonic con su cuerpo, en el caso de ambos iconos de Nintendo y Capcom terminaron inconscientes, pero el erizo azul cayo de cara casi enterrado en el suelo (si han jugado los juegos de Sonic, ya saben a que me refiero), y finalmente tomando de la gabardina de Robin, fue lanzado hacia donde se encontraban Snake, Pit y Palutena, y sin poder reaccionar fueron golpeados con su cuerpo

Link decidió ser el siguiente atacado desde el aire usando la espada maestra y la princesa de Hyrule fue junto con el, pero nunca esperaron que Cell tomara de la hoja filosa de la espada y peor aún, no lo cortara o hiciera daño de su mano-les advertí que no acercarse e interferir, y todos ustedes pagarán las consecuencias-dijo Cell con frialdad mientras Link hizo lo mejor que puede hacer cuando no hay salida: Negociar con el villano estúpidamente, con énfasis en "negociar"-jejeje, eh no podemos resolverlo con, ya sabes, una charla que no tenga algo que ver con incluir mi cara en tu puño, cuerpo y espíritu destrozados en el suelo, ya sabes darle una oportunidad al héroe de poder hacer algo para no verlo como un perfecto idiota, ¿Que dices?-

-valla, esa historia me llego...-dijo el bioandroide impresionado por el "supuesto" discurso del portador de la Trifuerza del valor-en serio, _¡gracias, Din, Muchísimas gracias!-_grito mentalmente agradeciéndole a su diosa, pero no fue hasta que Cell le contesto otra vez-si, y mi subconsciente me dice algo...-

-¿qué te dijo?-pregunto aterrado ahora-me dijo que te golpeara el triple de fuerte y más en el rosto-

-mamá...-cerrado los ojos y pidiendo que no le doliera la santa golpiza que le iban a dar, Zelda intentó darle una estocada de su espada, pero todo fue en vano, ya que la había agarrado con su cola-aguijón de una de sus botas-¡Zelda, oye cucaracha mutante, el problema es conmigo no con ella!-dijo el Hyliano (y después de haberse dado cuenta de que podía solamente dejarse caer) al ver que la princesa de Hyrule se encontraba en aprietos, intentando darle un golpe solo terminó siendo lanzado junto a ella a donde se encontraban los demás eso si termino rodando por el suelo

-¡ya basta Cell!-gritó Gohan al ver que ninguno de los veteranos y nuevos miembros del cuarto universo ni siquiera pudieron detener al bioandroide-lo que les hice a ellos no es nada comparado con lo que te hare Gohan, jamas te perdonaré por haberme humillado durante estos últimos años-

Después de responderle, miró hacia donde Reflet se estaba recuperando del ataque, usando su espada Leving como bastón para levantarse-mejor aun, veras a otro de estos tontos morir, al igual que numero dieciséis-

-¡REFLET HUYE RÁPIDO!-gritó el híbrido intentando llamar la atención de la estratega, pero fue entonces cuando fue tomada inesperadamente del cuello casi cortándole la respiración-¡NO!-

-¿que pasa Gohan?, ¿es que acaso no planeas salvarla?-dijo sínicamente mientras le apretaba el cuello a Reflet, Gohan tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisa de su rostro pero debido a que Trunks no ha llegado con los soportes de trofeos la única opción era ver como sufrían todos, hasta que en ese preciso momento, un especie de auto de carreras azul marino apareció a gran velocidad y de la cabina del piloto salio alguien disparado que gritó-¡FALCÓN!-

-¿Pero que...?-dijo Cell al ver una sombra aproximarse contra el-¡PUNCH!-el bioandroide solo pudo sentí el mas doloroso puñetazo en la cara que nadie hasta Gohan le había dado en su vida, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio venir, soltando a Reflet al suelo y mandándolo a volar directamente a otra parte de la mansión

-tu turno-dijo el atacante de Cell y al igual que el este portaba una espada tomo suficiente altura para atacar ahora a...-¡AIR SLASH!-

-¡Discul…AHHH!-sin poder moverse, Freezer solo sintió que alguien le corto la cola, anteriormente cuando se la cortaron en Namekusei por uno de los terrícolas, no sintió nada, pero ahora si, era un nuevo nivel de dolor indescriptible que hasta sus ojos se agrandaron y tenia venas rojas por lo anterior-Okay, ¿quien tuvo las bolas esta vez?-

Los Smashers que fueron atacados por Cell pusieron su vista a aquellos que vinieron a salvarles el pellejo eran un rubio de ojos azules, usaba una chamarra roja de mangas largas negras, uno pantaloncillos rojos y unos zapatos del mismo color que el de la chamarra, ademas portaba un tipo de espada roja con grabados azules en ella-¿Shulk?-dijo Mario al ver lo que paso

-genial, el exhibicionista llego para salvar el dia y que lo veamos sin ropa..., otra vez-dijo Snake quitándose de encima a Robín y a Pit

Y a lado del chico se encontraba alguien con un casco rojo con visor vistiendo un traje azul con un halcón en su espalda, portaba una bufanda amarilla al igual que sus guantes y sus botas y una hombrera en su brazo derecho-Falcón, ¿que hacen aquí?-se preguntó ahora Sonic

-y el p#$% pervertido pródigo ha regresado-dijo Samus quitándose el casco una vez que su traje se restableciera por completo

-toda la mansión esta limpia Mario, en cuanto llegue...-dijo el corredor de F Zero, pero luego se dio cuenta de la enorme destrucción del jardín-Ehh..., ¿que fue lo que paso?-

-Falcón, vinimos a ayudarlos contra esos dos, ¿recuerdas al tipo que se parece a un escarabajo?, ¿y lo mandaste a volar a la sala de entretenimiento?-le recodo Shulk con molestia-¡YES!, le di el mejor Falcón Punch que jamas haya hecho, pero eso no se compara con el que di a Black Shadow-

Cuando Falcón vio el enorme hueco en forma de la silueta de Cell (como si fuera cucaracha aplastada), este se rascó la cabeza-jejeje, se me paso la mano con la fuerza que le di, ¿verdad?-

-con la fuerza que le diste, no se levantara en un mes-dijo Mario sacudiendo su gorra-y debo agradecer que siempre recibas a los nuevos con tu Falcón Punch si lo pueden evitar-

Mientras Falcón reía nerviosamente, el híbrido fue a verificar si Reflet se encontraba bien, pero en su mente intentaba explicar lo que acababa de suceder, un miembro de los Smashers acababa de dejar noqueado de un puñetazo directo a la cara, al auto nominado ser perfecto y aquel que hizo sufrir a sus amigos, de hecho Gohan recordó cuando la ira lo había enceguecido, le había dado varias patadas y varios golpes a puño cerrado aun en súper saiyajin fase dos, pero ahora era mejor ver si la estratega se encontraba bien-Reflet ¿te encuentras bien?-

-si Gohan, solo me duele un poco el cuello-dijo la estratega frotándose la parte donde el bioandroide la había estrangulado

-Come esto para recuperar fuerzas-dijo el híbrido dándole a Reflet una de las semillas del ermitaño-si vas a enfrentar a Freezer, vas a tener que pelear con todo lo que tienes-

Al comer la semilla, la peliblanca sintió que su cuello ya no sentía dolor, mejor aun sintió que un segundo aire la levantó del suelo, jamas se había sentido mejor que nunca, si estuviera en Yillsee, ella misma acabaría con toda una armada de resurrectos con solo su espada de bronce

-_¡esto a lo que se refería Anna con dar todo lo que tiene por esta semilla!, ¡ahora me siento como un ejército de un solo hombre!..., espera eso no sono bien, mejor dicho un ejército de un sola mujer, asi se escucha mejor_-pensó la estratega viéndose las manos como esa semilla milagrosa no solo la curo, sino le dio un ligero aumentó de fuerza, Gohan pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en Reflet, y la razón seria la semilla del ermitaño que le había dado

-oye Reflet, ¿estas lista?-pregunto el hijo de Goku-s-si, perdón, jamas me sentí de esta manera-dijo Reflet apenada al no poder responderle antes

-bueno es mejor hacer lo mismo con Dark Pit, ¿pero como haremos que Freezer se quité de encima?-meditó Gohan por un tiempo-simple Gohan, busca otras alternativas, y no por nada soy lo que soy-respondió la estratega mientras cubría la oreja de Gohan con su mano-esto es lo que haremos, primero...-

Mientras Gohan y Reflet comenzaban a hacer un plan para rescatar a Dark Pit de las garras de Freezer, pasamos a ver ahora a Capitán Falcón junto a Shulk y Mario hasta que recordaron a cierto individúo-originalmente tenia planeado matar a esta sabandija por desafiarme, pero con ustedes dos ya perdí mi toque genocida-

Shulk ahora si que había metido la pata de nuevo, no solo sintió que éste nuevo peleador era demasiado malévolo, sino que le había cortado la cola por el tono de voz que había dicho-eh jejeje, ¿no esta furioso por haberte cortado la cola?-

-le mis labios, ¡tu terminaras como la sabandija que yace en el suelo antes de que se den...-en eso Freezer se quedó totalmente anonadado por ver cierto objeto en la espalda de Shulk_-¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Imposible?! , ese objeto en su espalda, crei que había sido destruida en el planeta Freezer 419 (Kanassa) hace mucho tiempo cuando envié a esos saiyajines a conquistar ese lugar, ¡entonces eso fue lo que me provocó tanto dolor!-_

Mientras el malvado emperador seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, una piedra le dio en la cabeza al rubio y se comenzó a sobar por el golpe, pero se dio cuenta de que la piedra tenia una nota escrita, la checo y vio que la letra era de Reflet y decía "Shulk, Falcón, Mario necesito que distraigan lo suficiente al tipo que tiene a Dark Pit de su bufanda para que nosotros lo rescatemos antes de que lo mate", pero vieron que había otra nota que era ahora la letra de Snake y decía "y por favor, no la c #%&amp;", ambos vieron una caja donde el soldado legendario, la estratega y Gohan se encontraban escondidos mientras retrocedían con cautela

-Falcón, escucha con atención, necesito que distraigas a Freezer el tiempo que sea suficiente-hablo el plomero rojo, mientras que Falcón estaba haciendo una de sus poses ignorándolo, causando que se molestará el rubio-no se preocupen, se como hacerlo-

Tronándose los dedos y haciendo lo mismo con su cuello y finalmente haciendo unas flexiones se preparó para comenzar la operación: rescate de Dark Pit, pero no como estaba previsto originalmente-una pequeña pregunta, ¿eres uno de los nuevos?, ¿Es Frieza o Frinza?-preguntó el corredor de F-Zero-Mi nombre es el gran Freezer por si no lo notase-respondió molesto Freezer por lo tonto que fue la pregunta

-bueno entonces..., ¡Shows me your moves!-haciendo su famosa burla, lo primero que la mayoría de los Smashers dieran el costalazo y cubrirse la cara de vergüenza (en el caso de Samus y Snake era ahorcarlo), pero por lo visto Freezer se le quedo viendo por unos cuantos segundos y soltando a Dark Pit (cayendo justamente debajo de una piedra) de su bufanda-Auch…, te odio Falcón…, con toda el alma-se quejó el ángel negro intentando moverse pero ya no era posible debido a que tiene casi todo los huesos rotos

-Disculpa, pero eso sonó demasiado…, familiar*, ¿quién eres…, exactamente?-dijo Freezer sorprendido y al mismo tiempo confundido por la supuesta respuesta del corredor de F-Zero -ehh…valla, nunca pensé en una introducción...-dijo Falcón rascándose la cabeza al no tener una introducción de si mismo, hasta que alguien hablo por el-Capitán Falcón..., *Cof*, es el nombre..., *Cof*, y un idiota de profesión y el que te corto la cola..., *Cof*, se llama Shulk-dijo débilmente el ángel negro aun después de haber sido soltado, pero recibió una patada en el costado de parte de Freezer, lanzándolo curiosamente hacia el ángel blanco que se había recuperado terminando los dos en el suelo de nuevo-ahora que me recuerda el insecto alado eso...-dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a Shulk-¡VOY A PONER TU CABEZA DONDE DEBERÍA ESTAR MI COLA!-

-¡Sabia que se enojaría, Speed!-usando una de las artes de la espada Monado, el rubio ni lo pensó dos veces para correr como un auto de formula uno, alejándose de ahí, lo que fue suficiente para que los demás ayudarán a Dark Pit-bueno eso no lo planéanos, pero funciono de todas formas-dijo Mario al ver como se alejaban ambos

Una vez que Pit puso a su contraparte obscura en una de las bancas del jardín, este empezó a preocuparse-¡Pitto, te encuentras bien!-

-acaban de darme la mas grande p#%$&amp; de mi vida, que ni siquiera puedo moverme para sacarte todos los p $%# dientes de un jalón, ¡¿COMO CREES QUE ESTOY PITSTAIN?!-gritó iracundo Dark Pit a pesar de lo grave que se encontraba, pero sintió un dolor que provenían de sus costillas rotas-Auch..., duele gritar-

-no te preocupes Pitto, Gohan tiene la cura para...-dijo la diosa de la luz, pero fue interrumpida por el ángel negro-primero, no me llames asi de nuevo y segundo, ¡No voy a pedir ayuda del nerd!-

Al parecer Dark Pit no quería la ayuda de Gohan, a pesar de las heridas que recibió ante Freezer, pero aunque el no quiera, la va a necesitar-Dark Pit...-hablo el hijo de Goku mirando hacia el-se que no quieres mi ayuda, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes para detener a Freezer y a Cell, yo los conozco porque me enfrente a ellos hace tiempo y créeme no van a darse por vencidos hasta que yo y Trunks estemos muertos..., ademas, gracias por decirle a Palutena sobre tu plan-

Todos vieron como la expresión de Gohan cambio de una calmada a una sería-pero primero di mi verdadero nombre, en vez de nerd, entendido-

El ángel negro solo sintió que era lo que quería decir y esa era que le pida amablemente la cura a cambio-oh no, ¡no señor!, ¡si te vas a volver ese tipo de persona!, ¡mejor prefiero que me...-

-Dark Pit...-amenazó la caza recompensas molesta-¡esta bien, lo haré!-dijo molesto por la amenaza de Samus, ya con la paliza que Freezer le dio fue suficiente para meditarlo por completo y a empezar a cooperar para detenerlo-okay tu nombre es...¿Ehh?-

-¿no sabes mi nombre?-dijo Gohan haciéndose el ofendido pero haciendo que fuera real, causando que Pit soltara una carcajada-es fácil Pitto, su nombre es...-

-¡deja de decirme con ese nombre Pitstain!, ¡yo mismo puedo hacerlo!-resopló Dark Pit mientras intentaba recordar el nombre del híbrido-eres..., ¿Gary?-

-no..., pero te daré otra oportunidad para que lo adivines-dijo Gohan mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa

-¿Gerardo?-

-no-

-¿Jack?-

-tampoco-

-¿Cristian?-

-menos-

Debido a que esto iba a tardar mucho tiempo en recordar su nombre, no tuvo mas opción que darse por vencido-¡está bien, tu ganas!, ¡no se tu estupido nombre!-

-acaso es tan difícil que hasta tu versión original si lo sepa a excepción de ti-dijo Gohan poniendo sus manos en la cintura, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Dark Pit, ya estaba harto de ese chico que sólo se había convertido en un verdadero dolor de muelas

-¿asi que quieres jugar a ser el tipo rudo eh?-amenazó el doble de Pit mientras se levantaba un poco-bueno pues te tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿que es un _**saiyajin**_?, o mejor dicho, se que eres*...-

La pregunta que había dicho no solo hizo que Gohan quedara en un total estado de shock por la repentina información sobre su sangre saiyajin, sino como supo de la existencia de la ya mencionada raza extinta

-Veo que te quedaste sorprendido nerd, te lo dire, cada vez que ese infeliz me estaba golpeado en las costillas, recordé que mi jefa, la diosa de la naturaleza, me conto que hace 37 años un planeta mas allá de la tierra existía, conocido como el planeta Vejita donde existió una raza conocida como los saiyajines, originalmente iba a ser destruido por el dios de la destrucción Bilis, pero esa lagartija albina fue el que lo envió para hacer el trabajo sucio, debido a cierto gobernante de ese lugar se creyó que era la gran ma$%&amp;-mencionó Dark Pit volviendo a recostarse, el hibrido nunca espero oír esta nueva versión de la destrucción del planeta Vejita, tal parece ser que el padre de Vegeta tuvo mucho que ver con la extinción de su raza.

Poco a poco algunos de los Smashers escucharon lo que dijo Dark Pit mas en especial alguien quien era una viajera intergaláctica y conocía mucho más de los seres que había conocido y escuchado de otras ya desaparecidas con los años, pero los saiyajines, fue como si alguien le hubiera puesto un pedazo de metal al rojo vivo contra su piel, esa raza es repudiada por toda la galaxia, muchos los consideraron la razón de que Mother Brain y sus piratas espaciales comenzaran sus ataques a colonias espaciales a cambio de la perdida de sus planetas natales y mas aun... que Ridley matará a sus padres.

-a ver si entiendo Dark, ¿te refieres a que Gohan y Trunks forman parte de esa raza de monstruos?-dijo la caza recompensas con odio hacia Gohan, muchos se sorprendieron por el cambio radical de Samus, ni siquiera el hijo de Goku se lo esperaba de que uno de ellos tuviera tanto rencor hacia la raza saiyajin

-¿Gohan eso es cierto?-dijo Zelda viendo a nuevo peleador como bajaba la cabeza lentamente-si Zelda, soy un saiyajin, pero...-

-¡Lo sabia desde un principio, esos dos no eran normales desde que aparecieron!, ¡Ni mucho menos esos dos!-aclaro Samus con lágrimas en los ojos, por la gran cantidad de odio que tenía ante los saiyajines, Snake no culpaba a Gohan o a Trunks en ese entonces, sino que un día, ella le conto la causa de que el dragón espacial atacara la colonia espacial donde vivía Samus era porque encontraron a un pequeño grupo de supervivientes del ya destruido planeta, comenzando un ataque contra todo lo que se les ponía en su camino, y desde ese dia jamas olvido como esos saiyajines causaron la pérdida de su familia a manos de Ridley

-Sam, tranquilízate, todos sabemos que el no tuvo nada que ver con lo que les paso a tus padres, ni siquiera sabe de eso-hablo Snake poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañera, una vez que se calmó esta le dio primero un fuerte zape al ángel negro (por pasarse de listo), mientras cruzaba los brazos-muy bien Gohan, explícate, tiene tres minutos-

Tomando aire, respiro un poco para calmarse para comenzar con las aclaraciones-si Samus, soy un saiyajin, pero solo una parte ya que soy también mitad humano gracias a mi mamá y mi papá es un saiyajin de raza pura, pero cuando era bebé se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza causándole que todo ese lado sanguinario y salvaje desapareciera-

-no me la creó, hasta un policía mexicano se delata solo si es corrupto-mencionó el ángel negro pero recibió otro zape ahora de parte de Snake-bájale una raya a tu negatividad ángel emo-

-Pitto, existe un dicho que dice "no juzgues a un libro solo por su cubierta" a pesar que Gohan es un saiyajin, no significa que es cruel y sádico, ¿acaso alguien como tu describiste sacaría a Luigi del filtro ademas de preocuparse por los demás aparte de si mismo?-todos se quedaron viendo a Pit como si por primera vez en su vida haya finalmente conectado su cerebro después de un LARGO tiempo, el ángel negro quería decir algo pero no se le ocurrió algo ya que su "conexión gemela secreta" con Pit le permitió ver como sacaba a Luigi del filtro y les dijera que buscaran a los demás

-jijiji, por primera vez veo que te quedaste sin palabras, ademas de perder una discusión contra Pit-rio la diosa de la luz, mientras Dark Pit daba un leve gruñido-esta bien, me comeré la estupida semilla, ¿Contento?-

-y...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras la caza recompensas se frotaba las manos lista para darle otro zape-que tu tenías razón y yo no-

-muy bien, aquí tienes-dijo Gohan dándole la semilla del ermitaño para curarlo, el ángel negro vio la semilla y se preparó para comerla-si algo me pasa nerd y también a ti Pitstain, aléjense de mi funeral-

Masticando la semilla del ermitaño, y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para tragarla debido a sus heridas, no había sentido ninguna mejora-no quiero molestarte nerd, pero tu "cura milagrosa" no sirve para nada y tiene sabor a paracetamol bara...*-en eso Dark Pit sintió como de inmediato pudo levantarse mientras veía como sus brazos, piernas y pecho empezaron a hincharse y sus alas se extendieron por completo, mostrando un inesperado aumentó muscular que hasta todos los demás smashers se quedaron con la boca y ojos abiertos (en el caso de Pit, casi moja o pensándolo bien, ya mojo totalmente su ropa interior), pero solo fue momentáneamente volviendo a la normalidad, respirando exageradamente por la inesperada reaccion que tuvo

-uff..., por un momento pensé que Pitto se quedaría igual que Donkey...-dijo el ángel blanco suspirando aliviado, pero en cuestión de pocos segundos solo sintió que un fuerte puñetazo directo a la cara que lo mando a volar hacia un muro de ladrillos solo para terminar dirigiéndose contra un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad por el impacto-¡Pero que v$&amp; # acaba de pasar!-dijo Samus histéricamente, Dark Pit vio sorprendido por completo al ver que el puñetazo que le dio a su lado bueno fue con tal fuerza que incluso podía rivalizar con Ganondorf o incluso a Little Mac

_-¡por el amor a Naga!, ¡Anna tenía razón!, ¡esa semilla es única en el universo!-_dijo sorprendido Robín al ver por primera vez los efectos curativos de la semilla del ermitaño, en cambio Reflet veía tranquilamente ya que ella misma experimentó los efectos curativos de la semilla

-¡¿Pit te encuentras bien?!-dijo apurado el hijo de Goku para verificar si se encontraba bien-¡Hola Lady Palutena!, ¡mire acabo de partir un árbol con la cabeza!, ¡espero que no le diga a Viridi porque si se entera me meterá una bomba de génesis en lo mas profundo de mi c $*!-gritó Pit balbuceando como un perfecto idiota gracias al golpe que le proporcionó Dark Pit

-¡_no puedo creerlo!, de todos lo golpes que le he dado a Pitstain, ¡este si que lo saco de la faz de la tierra!-_pensó mientras Gohan y Palutena lo ayudaba a levantar a su contraparte buena

Levantándose de la banca hizo unas pequeñas flexiones en sus brazos, verificado igualmente sus alas negras hasta checar la parte donde Freezer le había dado gran cantidad de golpes_-entonces este es el efecto que tuvo la semilla debido a la gravedad de mis heridas, ¡me siento mucho mejor que nunca!, lo que significa, que es hora del round 2 Freezer_-dijo mientras apretaba los puños listo para desquitarse del arcosiano

Al ver que el ángel negro se encontraba ya en mejor estado de salud, Gohan tuvo que hacer lo siguiente-chicos escuchen con atención lo que voy a decir, ahora debemos evacuar a todos en...-pero fue interrumpido por alguien que ya se lo esperaba-oh no nerd, te diré lo que haremos, esos idiotas cometieron un error y ese es meterse con nosotros, si vas a comportarte como una niña, mejor lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión-respondió Dark Pit con molestia pero el híbrido saiyajin vio que algunos tampoco querían hacer eso

-odio decir esto pero Dark tiene razón Gohan, yo no voy a esconderme y tu mismo vistes que todos nosotros fuimos directamente a atacar a Cell, y la mejor forma es que vallas a seguir a Trunks para recuperar tus poderes-mencionó Link dando a entender que el aun no tenia sus poderes de regresó-el elfo con bufanda tiene razón, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo va a entretener el exhibicionista a Freezer, no te preocupes por nosotros sabemos como defendernos y no es la primera vez que nosotros enfrentamos a alguien que se cree superior a todos nosotros-

Al ver que uno a uno les dio la oportunidad de hacer una contraofensiva contra el malvado emperador, el hijo de Goku aceptó la propuesta, pero aun tenían un problema-muy bien iré con Trunks, ¿pero como los alcanzó ya deben de ir demasiado lejos?-

-y ahi es donde yo entro en acción Gohan-señalo Sonic apuntando hacia el mismo-no por nada me llaman el erizo mas rápido del mundo, asi que agárrate fuerte de mi que será una sensación que jamas sentirás en la vida hasta que quieras hacerlo otra vez-

-ehh..., yo necesito un adulto-dijo Gohan nerviosamente a las palabras que dijo el erizo azul-yo soy un adulto-

Y con esas palabras el erizo azul empezó a mover sus piernas a una velocidad inimaginable para el hijo de Goku hasta que de un fuerte jalón ambos salieron como torpedos-¡WHAAAAAA!-

-conoce el Ki, peleó contra unos sujetos que casi me hacen trizas, es mitad humano y mitad saiyajin, pero no puede aguantar la exagerada velocidad de Sonic-dijo Dark Pit viendo (o mejor dicho escuchando el grito del híbrido) después de haberse ido del lugar

-le falta mucho por aprender, esta mas verde que una lechuga, ¿acaso lo dejaron solo en una llanura lejos de la civilización para sobrevivir por un año?, porque eso es una estupidez hecha por un tipo que nunca socializo en su vida-dijo Snake viendo como era la actitud de Gohan-ademas de que no sabe esquivar-respondió Samus con una mano en la cadera

-amen-dijeron todos los smashers al mismo tiempo

-saben, ya estoy extrañado mucho a Gohan, ya que cerca de el me siento mas seguro-respondió Luigi a lo que todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que dijo dando un gran momento de silencio que se dio por todo el lugar, hasta que se escucho un sonido detrás de la pared de enredaderas la palabra...-¡GGGGGAAAAAYYYYY!-

-¡Wong cállate o te lanzo una c4 directo a tu cara, maldito metiche oriental!-gritó el soldado legendario hacia donde provino el grito hasta que escucharon otra persona-muy bien fenómenos, ¡quien fue el que patio mi árbol de maple canadiense a la mitad!-

Al momento una mujer de cabello castaño largo, con un traje de negocios negro y con una camisa roja debajo del chaleco combinando un par de tacones del mismo color del traje ademas de llevar un vaso de café en la mano derecha, se mostraba sumamente molesta-hola señora McVeigh como le va-dijo la diosa de la luz saludándola amablemente

-nada de como le va señorita "soy una diosa muy responsable", ¡tu irresponsable general partió a la mitad mi árbol, lo que significa daño a la propiedad privada de alguien mas!-gritó molesta apuntando hacia el tronco partido por Pit-sabemos que esta enfadado con Pit por partir su árbol y nos encargaremos de...-pero desgraciadamente la mujer de negocios no había terminado

-nada de eso Zelda, ese árbol estaba desde que antes de que todos ustedes aparecieran junto a ese par de manos buenos para nada-amenazó McVeigh a la princesa de Hyrule

-escuché señora McVeigh, le recomiendo que avise a todos los vecinos cercanos a la mansión que se alejen lo mas rápido posible-respondió el héroe del tiempo alertando a su vecino-ja, ¿me estas mandando a mi?, **Elizabeth** **McVeigh** como si fuera uno de esos tontos amigos tuyos, ¡Yo soy la mujer mas influyente en toda ciudad Smash!-dijo llena de orgullo algo que a los demás miembros de la mansión fastidiaba completamente-ahora que recuerdo, debido a que el verdadero dueño y fundador de la mansión Smash ya no se encuentra entre ustedes...-las palabras que dijo Elizabeth fue lo que causó que mucho cambiaran su expresión a una molesta hacia ella-he hablado con el alcalde para que los saque de este lugar y que se convierta en el club campestre de la sociedad de colonos-dijo mientras sacaba un citatorito con ordenes para demoler el lugar y ya estaba firmada por el alcalde de la ciudad-solo necesito una estupidez de grandes dimensiones y con una llamada telefónica, todos ustedes junto con cada hombre, mujer, niño, animal, pokemon, ser del espacio u otra cosa que viva en ese lugar, terminarán donde todos comenzaron-dijo mientras entraba a su casa y antes de cerrar la puerta tomo aire con fuerza-¡Fuera de este vecindario para siempre!-con un fuerte portazo vieron como entraba para preparar su teléfono móvil y hacer la llamada al ayuntamiento

-si hay algo que odio ademas de que me digan Pitto, es esa maldita bruja-dijo molesto Dark Pit viendo como los veía mientras le daba un trago a su café

Si algo todos en la mansión Smash tenia una cosa en común ademas de los villanos era Elizabeth McVeigh, una persona que solamente se preocupaba por su estado social entre los ciudadanos con mas afluencia en ciudad Smash, y mas aun que desde que menciono al fundador de la mansión Smash que ya no se encontraba con ellos, la cual el torneo se suspendió por el funeral, hasta que ella apareció y empezó a convencer al alcalde para sacar a todos de la mansión, pero eso será para otra ocasión, hasta que se acordaron de algo o mejor dicho alguien-¡Mamma Mia!, ¡olvidamos a Shulk!-

-muy bien todos, hay que...-pero antes de que se pusieran las pilas, una voz que había escuchado recientemente les heló la sangre-¡No hace falta que lo encuentren sabandijas!-

Freezer había regresado de su persecución mientras tenia al portador de la espada Monado sujetado de su chaleco completamente inconsciente-¿pero tengo una pregunta?, ¿el es considerado como un amigo suyo, verdad?-

-¿y se debe a...-pregunto el pokémon aura-tengo dudas sobre su estado de salud, ya que podría tener un fuerte caso de _**explosiónitis**_ aguda-

-¡¿es contagioso?!-gritó Pit asustado por la "enfermedad" dicha por el arcosiano-es una excelente pregunta, ¿véanlo por ustedes mismos?-todos los smashers supieron inmediatamente que lo siguiente es ver a su compañero ser asesinado por Freezer y sin dudarlo Dark Pit respondió-¿alguien quiere hacerse el héroe y rescate a Shulk?-

-iré inmediatamente-dijo Capitán Falcón alzando un pulgar listo para la acción, pero en cuestión de segundos una patada lo dejo fuera de la jugada-¡Falcón!-

-creen que los voy a perdonar por lo que me hicieron hace unos momentos-si creían que tener a un Freezer de mal humor es suficiente, solo descubrieron que lo peor estaba por empezar, ya que Cell había reaparecido detrás de ellos ahora con unos cuantos golpes, una parte de sus "antenas" con una grieta y lo que al parecer es sangre saliendo de sus labios, eso si estaba muy pero MUY enojado

-Freezer deja a ese insecto, como sea morirán todos juntos-una vez que lanzo a Shulk junto a los demás dando paso a paso lentamente hacia atrás, la pregunta era ¿como van a detener a dos de los villanos mas peligrosos en el séptimo universo y que ahora estan totalmente enojados?

-ahora si estamos bien j$#&amp; -dijo Robín sabiendo que nadie los podría salvar ahora-¿se te ocurre algo Sam?-pregunto Snake preparado su cuchillo de combate-nada, ¡y eso no esta bien!-dijo la caza recompensas intentando buscar una solución

-no se como me metí en esto-dijo Lucario al ver como diablos fue a terminar asi-¡pues empieza a rezarle a Arceus o a algún ser divino para que nos saque de aquí!-dijo Link sudando frio por el miedo, mientras Zelda suspiro vergonzosamente mientras preparaba una enorme lista para dejarle todo al siguiente gobernante de Hyrule al igual que Palutena

-Mario ¿tendrás un champiñón de vida extra?-dijo Luigi ocultándose detrás de su hermano-lamentó decir esto, pero solamente traigo un clip y un poco de hilo dental en mi bolsillo-dijo Mario temblando de miedo ya que no habrá otra aventura, si es que no salen de esta

-como desearía que fuera un sueño, pero como los robots no sueñan, ¡esto es una pesadilla viviente!-dijo Megaman abrazado a Shulk-ahora lo sabes Mega, ahora lo sabes-

-Dark...-dijo la estratega acercándose al ángel negro-¿si?-

-si vamos a morir, pero vivimos para contarlo, quiero decirte algo-hablo tímidamente jugando con sus dedos (al estilo de Hinata)-escúpelo Reflet-

-no tengo novio en mi mundo paralelo, ni siquiera estoy casada asi que...-al decir esto Dark Pit puso sus ojos directamente a la estratega con gran sorpresa por lo que estaba pidiendo-quiero que en nuestra habitación...-

-_si_...-dijo mentalmente el doble de Pit mientras se formaba una sonrisa que poco a poco se volvía mas a la de un pervertido

-estemos a obscuras...-

-_si_-

-nos quitemos la ropa...-

_-¡SI!-_

-y hagamos como locos...-

-¡es suficiente!-gritó Pit furioso a lo que al ángel negro lo único que dijo fue...-¡P%&amp;$ M $*# PITSTAIN!-

-¡estoy harto de ser un verdadero cobarde!, si voy a morir, voy a hacerlo de la misma manera que lo haría Gohan-y con esas palabras que incluso dejo sorprendido a Palutena, preparado su arco para encarar al par de villanos en lo que seria una misión suicida

-¡Pit, no!-grito la diosa de la luz intentando detener a su general -¡Pitstain no seas un estúpido héroe!-respondió Dark Pit haciendo lo mismo junto al soldado legendario

-¡hay que detenerlo!-dijo Robín a lo que Reflet no dudó en pensarlo, hasta que todos fueron tras el ángel blanco para evitar que haga una estupidez

-da igual, ¡todos morirán!-dijo el arcosiano preparado junto al bioandroide un par de ataques de Ki lo suficiente para acabar con los smashers cosa que Pit descubrió al fin de cuentas junto al resto, todos veían que este era la última vez que se encontraban juntos, cerrando los ojos para esperar ese trágico final que les esperaba, solo oían la risa maniaca del arcosiano en el aire, hasta que..

-¿pero que?-dijo Freezer al ver que su ataque fue desviado por un extraño rayo de color amarillo con un tono de color morado y una espiral, en cambio la reacción del androide fue la más inexplicable ya que ese ataque solo le pertenecía a...-imposible, ¡¿tu tambien estas aquí?!-

-¿ya me mori?-dijo Luigi con los ojos tapados-un segundo, nosotros no morimos, solo nos convertimos en trofeos otra vez-respondió Zelda después de que se había percatado de que en el cuarto universo no morían sino que volvían a ser figuras inmóviles-pero la mayor pregunta es, ¿quien nos ayudo ahora?-

-creo que la respuesta esta frente a nosotros ahora mismo-dijo Snake a la pregunta de la princesa de Hyrule, todos vieron a un sujeto que portaba una capa blanca, el mismo traje morado hasta los zapatos era exactamente igual a los que Gohan, pero tenia puesto una especie de turbante en la cabeza, pero lo que Pit pudo distinguir era el color de piel de color verde ademas de que parte de sus bíceps eran color rosa con una linea roja-asi que, ¿aun haces lo mismo de siempre Freezer?-pregunto Piccolo estoicamente

-de todas las cosas que no tenía planeado era verte de nuevo, namekiano-respondió Freezer al tener que ver a uno de varios que arruinaron sus planes

-jesuhait...-dijo el ángel blanco al oír la palabra que dijo el arcosiano, pero luego recibió tres zapes de parte de su contraparte obscura, del soldado legendario y de la propia diosa de la luz-¡También usted lady Palutena!-

-no es el mejor momento para bromear Pit-dijo Palutena mientras se sacudía la mano-créeme lo mejor esta por venir, en cualquier momento Goku, Vegeta y otros dos vendrán a este lugar, digamos que si van a pelear con alguien será contra nosotros-dijo Piccolo mientras se quitaba la capa y el turbante causando una leve agitación en el suelo

-como que eso sono a plural-dijo Luigi rápidamente a lo que Piccolo se molesto-¡eso aplica con ustedes idiotas!-

-corrección, no todos somos idiotas-respondió Samus apuntando hacia Pit, Robín, Link, Luigi, Shulk y a capitán Falcón

-¡eso no es cierto!-se defendió el ángel blanco-lo dice el que quería hacerse un héroe, ¿recuerdas Pitstain?-respondió Dark Pit con sarcasmo, haciendo que Pit riera nerviosamente

-pues entonces acabaremos con cada uno de ustedes-dijo el androide cínicamente con una sonrisa en su rostro-je, no soy el que derrotaste hace nueve años-al decir esto Piccolo se trono los nudillos y el cuello como el solo lo sabe hacer

-_eso si es rudeza_-pensó Megaman impresionado como el namekiano se preparó para el combate-_hmph, presumido_-dijo Snake y Dark Pit quienes no se vieron tan sorprendido por lo que hizo

-wow eso sono tan genial, ¡lo intentaré yo también!-dijo Pit haciendo lo mismo hasta que al girar su cuello, no se escuchó un tronido sino mas como...-¡AAAY MI CUELLO!-gritó el ángel blanco pidiendo ayuda médica

-Pit que te dije-dijo la diosa de la luz con las manos en la cadera-¡No intentes hacer lo que hacen los demás, por favor ayúdame Lady Palutena!-

-ah mierda, ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya se estan matando solos-dijo molesto el namekiano al ver que Pit se quedó con el cuello torció-asi es el, es muy propenso a los golpes-dijo Shulk uniéndose al grupo después de haberse recuperando-si también tenemos uno igual en nuestro universo, pero es calvo, y no tiene nariz-

-espera un momento, ¿Tu no estabas inconsciente?-pregunto Freezer al ver que el portador de la espada Monado estaba de pie-semilla del ermitaño-

-¿Pero como?-dijo sorprendido Piccolo-Reflet me dio esa semilla ya que se las dejo Gohan para seguir a Trunks para recuperar sus habilidades-respondió Shulk mencionando acerca de su estudiante y del viajero del tiempo

-y bien amigo ¿algún plan?-pregunto Snake acercándose a Piccolo-el nombre es Piccolo, y tu...-

-Solid Snake-respondió inmediatamente después de que alguien más se unieran-Dark Pit, y el que se auto torció el cuello es Pit, pero de cariño le digo Pitstain-

-ya veo el porque, es un completo "genio"-dijo sarcásticamente Piccolo mientras que el ángel blanco gritó-¡AYÚDENME!-

_-¡maldita sea Goku!, ¡¿Porque diablos tardan?!-_pensó al ver que era el único que estaría defendiendo junto a los smashers contra enemigos que fueron derrotados y ahora buscan vengarse tanto de los guerreros Z como de los presentes, lo único que sabían era que deben ganar tiempo para que Gohan y Trunks recuperen sus poderes-yo tambien tengo la misma pregunta-

-igual yo-respondió Pit a ¿Piccolo?-¡CÁLLATE NAIL!-grito el namekiano mientras todos lo veían con rareza-¿Quien es Nail?-pregunto el estratega confundido-lo siento, hábito forzoso-

-ya nos dimos cuenta-respondió Dark Pit con "sarcasmo" a lo que dijo Piccolo-¿Pitto, sabes que si pudimos escuchar esa voz?-hablo Palutena susurrándole al oído del ángel negro

-no se de que estas hablando...-respondió preparado sus cuchillas para la pelea-_tanto Pitstain como Palutena NUNCA en la vida, debe de saberlo_-pensó ya que el si escuchó la voz interna del nuevo smasher gracias a su corona de laurel

* * *

_**390 kilómetros por hora más tarde...**_

* * *

-bien, hemos llegado al gran salón de trofeos-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el recorrido-¿Que te pareció el expreso del rayo azul?-

Aparentemente Gohan por lo visto no disfrutó del aventón que le dio el erizo azul, ya que lo primero que hizo fue besar el suelo y después a buscar un bote de basura cercano para...

-tomare eso como un no-dijo la mascota de Sega rascándose la cabeza y riéndose nerviosamente

-Sonic, Gohan, ¿Pero que hacen aquí?-al escuchar sus nombres vieron que ellos fueron los primeros en llegar a la puerta principal del salón de trofeos, ya que Trunks y Fox habían llegado después de ellos-creí que ustedes estaban...-

-desgraciadamente no, las cosas se pusieron tan locas como cuando Palutena hizo de cenar, pero ya Lucario, Shulk y Falcón estan con ellos-dijo el erizo azul a lo que Gohan solo asintió-y es mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que Freezer y Cell nos busquen y destruyan la mansión-

-¿listos para lo que sigue?-pregunto Fox tomando las manijas de la puerta-si, es ahora o nunca-

Al abrir las puertas del lugar, se mostraba una gran cantidad de estatuas de cada uno de los smashers que había conocido Gohan y Trunks, ademas de algunos que aun no había visto, en eso se escucho una música desde lejos ademas de oír el sonido de una aspiradora

_-~shake your booty, shake your booty*~-_

-¿pero qué es eso?-dijo atónito el viajero del tiempo-¿acaso nunca has escuchado música disco en tu vida?-pregunto Fox a lo que Trunks respondió-¿que es disco?-

-adivinare Gohan, ¿futuro pos apocalíptico?-susurro Sonic al oído de Gohan-de hecho ni siquiera sabe que es la música country-

-no te preocupes, también tenemos a alguien que viene de un futuro devastado-dijo el erizo azul pero en ese momento vieron a una especie de robot de color crema y con brazos de color rojo y un pequeño foco rojo encima de su cabeza ademas de tener un pañuelo y un par de audífonos deslizándose y ¿cantando?-

_~ohh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake, shake your booty, shake your booty~-_

-hola R.O.B-

-¡AHHH!, ehh no es lo que parece...-dijo el smasher autónomo al ver a Sonic, Fox y a otras dos personas detrás de ellos-Fox, Sonic, ¿quienes son esos dos?-

-ah ellos, son los nuevos peleadores que vienen a participar en el torneo de este año-dijo el erizo azul mientras el robot empezó a analizarlos con su escáner frotándose su inexistente barbilla, una vez que los resultados salieron este solo comenzó a abrasarlos fuertemente y gritar como fanática loca de One Direction-¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTAN AQUÍ, ESTAN AQUÍ!-

-mis costillas...-dijo Trunks quien sentía mucha presión sobre su pecho-no..., respiro...-dijo Gohan ahora que le faltaba aire y se ponía azul-oh cierto, de acuerdo con mis sensores, aun no se han parado en sus soportes de trofeos-

Recuperando el aire, el hijo de Goku descubrió que este robot era sumamente avanzado a pesar de que no se parece a cualquier cosa que había visto-es increíble que sepas que aún no recuperamos nuestros poderes y ahora lo descubriste-

-no quiero alardear pero fui construido para eso Trunks Brief y Son Gohan-respondió R.O.B guardando el pañuelo que tenia puesto en su cabeza a lo que ambos dijeron-¡¿Sabes nuestros nombres?!-

-se todo acerca de ustedes, ademas de Freezer y Cell-dijo el robot hinchado de orgullo

-¿pero no sabemos tu nombre?-dijo el híbrido exaltado-es cierto, permítame presentarme, soy Robotic Operation Buddy o solo díganme **R.O.B**-

-¿R.O.B?, suena un poco raro, pero escucha necesitamos nuestros soportes de trofeos, ¡ahora mismo!-dijo Trunks acelerado porque ahora mismo necesitaba ayudar a los demás-no están mintiendo R.O.B, yo mismo he visto lo que han hecho con Dark Pit-respondió el erizo azul

-si es muy urgente para ustedes dos me parece bien-dijo el smasher autónomo-una pregunta mas, ¿estarán también las bases de Freezer y Cell?-pregunto Gohan acerca de las bases de sus enemigos-claro, tanto buenos como malos las bases de cada uno estan aquí, las únicas bases que no estan son de Piccolo, Vegeta Gotenks y Goku-

Esa información fue de gran sorpresa tanto para Sonic y Fox como para los dos híbridos saiyajines-¡¿Van a venir mas?!-

-aja, con ellos cuatro y los que faltan son ocho en total que van a representar al universo de **Dragón** **Ball**-respondió R.O.B asintiendo-_esto va a ser una pesadilla_-pensó Fox al descubrir finalmente quienes van a participar

-R.O.B..., ¡¿mi papá va a venir al igual que el señor Piccolo?!-dijo Gohan al borde de romper el llanto de alegría

-sip-

-hasta mi padre-dijo Trunks un poco entusiasmo por ver a su padre del presente

-exacto-

-¿y quien es Gotenks?-se pregunto Sonic rascándose la cabeza, incluso Gohan y Trunks olvidaron el punto de que sus padres y Piccolo vendrían hasta que oyeron el nombre de Gotenks-jamas había escuchado ese nombre, ¿Tu sabes quien es?-

-no lo se, soy el único que sabe quienes van a venir al torneo Smash, ya que Master es el que me deja de encargado del salón-respondió levantando los hombros como si supiera-la buena noticia, es que la habitación de trofeos de Dragón Ball esta detrás de nosotros-

Al mencionar esto se pudo ver un par de puertas de madera con grabados en cuadros y a lado unos pilares muy parecidos al del templo sagrado de Kamisama-valla, las puertas se parecen a la de la habitación del tiempo-

-créeme, se van a sorprender con ver el interior del lugar-dijo el robot abriendo las puertas del la habitación mientras una luz enceguecedora cubría sus rostros, una vez que se eliminó el brillo, los cinco entraron al lugar solo para descubrir lo siguiente...-I-increíble, ¡estamos en el templo sagrado!-quedo anonadado Trunks al ver que el lugar era el templo sagrado de Kamisama-de hecho es una copia exacta del templo de Kamisama, Master copia uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de cada uno de los universo que van a participar-dijo mientras se acercaba a un gran exhibidor dónde se mostraban los nombres de cada uno de los Smashers que iban a participar-estan los nombres de cada uno de nosotros, yo, nuestros padres, el señor Piccolo, tu Trunks, Cell, Freezer y ese que se llama Gotenks-dijo Gohan viendo las placas de oro grabado

-y aquí estan sus soportes de trofeos...-dijo R.O.B con dos soportes de trofeos en sus brazos de metal mientras se dirigía hacia los híbridos saiyajines dejándolos en el suelo-¿parecen estar hechos de oro puro, y que es ese símbolo?-dijo Gohan al ver las bases junto al símbolo del universo Smash

-es la marca del torneo Smash, algunas personas lo conocen-dijo una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los smashers

-¿fuiste tu Fox?-dijo Sonic confundido-no, ¿y tu R.O.B?-respondió ahora el zorro antropomórfico

-menos, y tu gato morado con ropas egipcias junto a la persona de piel celeste y que está vestida igual que el-dijo ahora R.O.B mientras veía a las personas mencionadas anteriormente, hasta que Fox descubrió que eran...-¡por el sistema Lylat!, Bilis, Wilis, ¡¿que hacen aquí?!-

-_¿ahora quienes son esos dos?_-pensó Gohan al ver a esta nueva pareja desconocida-_jamas había visto a ese tipo en el futuro_-dijo mentalmente Trunks al ver de mis modo que su mejor amigo

-es simple McCloud, vine por el manjar mas exquisito del cuarto universo y que solo la princesa del reino champiñón solo puede satisfacer mi palar-dijo metafóricamente el dios de la destrucción-¿te refieres a las galletas de Peach?-dijo el smasher autónomo acerca de lo que menciono hace un rato

-de todo lo que hemos probado, esas galletas junto a las esas niñas exploradoras, son mis favoritas-dijo alegre el maestro de Bilis a lo que cierto estudiante respondió-¿como que tus favoritas?, tu solo te comiste todo los paquetes que nos trajo Vegeta-

-mentir nunca fue su fuerte, de hecho, tambien se comió todo el helado de pistache la semana pasada-renegó Wilis acerca de el postre que nunca probó-¡MIENTES CON TODOS LOS DIENTES!, ¡TENIA MI NOMBRE ESCRITO EN EL BOTE!-

Casualmente para los presentes era algo tan trivial el pleito que en esos momentos se estaba haciendo hasta que Gohan se interpuso en la conversación-disculpen...-

-asi, ¡pues recuerdo que nunca me dio nada de eso que le llaman tacos al pastor!-dijo Wilis subiendo el tono de voz

-hola-

-a si, ¡y también te tragaste todos los dulces de goma en forma de osos!-gritó el dios de la destrucción al igual que su maestro, podría decirse que ya Gohan estaba fastidiado por el comportamiento de ambos hasta que tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón-¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE!-

-¿quien se atreve a callar al dios de la destrucción?-amenazo Bilis preparado una esfera de Ki morada a lo que se escuchó una respuesta

-¡Fue el!-dijeron Sonic, Fox y R.O.B apuntando hacia el híbrido como niños chiquitos-_¡canastas de mierda!_-

Pero en ese entonces Wilis se percató de ambos ya que se les hacia muy familiar sus rostros-no puedo creerlo, si son los hijos de Goku y Vegeta-

-¿conoces a mi padre?-pregunto el hijo de Vegeta al maestro de Bilis-por supuesto que si, desde hace 37 años-

-jamas recuerdo haberlos visto, ¿y como conocen a mi papá?-pregunto Gohan ahora al dios de la destrucción mientras los veía detalladamente-asi que, este es el Gohan de hace siete años antes y tu debes ser el hijo de Vegeta del futuro devastado por los androides numero diecisiete y dieciocho-

-¿Sabes que no somos de este tiempo?-respondió Trunks nuevamente-por supuesto, el hijo de Vegeta viene de la línea del tiempo que debió haber sucedido, en tu caso tu provienes de un mundo paralelo del séptimo universo*-

-dejame ver si entendí, ¿quieres decir que Gohan es...-exclamó Sonic hasta que Wilis respondió a su pregunta-totalmente diferente al que conoce Trunks-

-entonces solo hay una forma de saberlo-dijo Fox mientras se acercaba a Gohan-solo será una simple pregunta que solo un hijo sabría perfectamente, ¿Si alguna vez tu padre se ha preocupado por algo ademas de entrenar, comer y proteger a sus amigos y a tu planeta natal, y te manda directo por un tubo, que diría en su defensa?-

Respirando profundamente Gohan sabia que la única respuesta era muy difícil de mencionarles a todos, con excepción de Trunks-se la respuesta-

-y esa es...-

-botón de muffin*...-respondió el híbrido totalmente avergonzado, analizando todo lo que dijo Wilis lo meditó-creo que todos saben que el Goku de tu tiempo...-

-...es un perfecto idiota-dijeron todos sabiendo la respuesta que les paso por la cabeza

-y una vez mas, la teoría multiverso ataca de nuevo-dijo en voz baja el viajero del tiempo al ver que alterar el tiempo tiene sus consecuencias-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto R.O.B confundido-nada, es mejor que nos pongamos en los soportes de trofeos de una vez-

-concuerdo con Trunks-dijo secamente Gohan como querido olvidar el tema

-veamos...-haciendo un holograma Wilis y Bilis junto a resto pudieron distinguir lo que estaba ocurriendo en el campo de batalla entre los smashers contra Freezer y Cell-veo que les esta yendo mal, es mejor que lo hagan inmediatamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Gohan solo podía ver como varios de sus nuevos amigos estaban arriesgándolo todo para ganar el mayor tiempo posible y pudieran llegar hasta donde se encuentran ahora, en eso vio a todos siendo arrinconados contra la pared sin poder enfrentarlos-no..., ya estoy harto de ver como Cell y Freezer se salga con la suya, Trunks si te vas a quedar parado, yo lo haré-

Poniendo sus pies en la base dorada, un brillo resplandeciente empezó a cubrir al hijo de Goku, Trunks cerro los ojos para no ser cegado por la luz, fue hasta que finalmente vio a su mejor amigo convertido en una estatua pero la base ahora estaba sujeta a sus pies por completo-¡No Gohan!-

-no te preocupes Trunks, Gohan oficialmente es ahora un smasher-dijo el líder de Star Fox calmando al viajero del tiempo-veras, cuando un nuevo peleador es introducido aquí, se torna en un trofeo hasta que alguien toque la base de abajo, justamente asi...-

Una vez que Fox toco la base para revivir al hijo de Goku de su tropificacion, una vez mas se volvió a iluminar el lugar, pero ahora había un gran cambio al volver a la normalidad, ahora Gohan tenia el mismo Gi morado además de su capa, pero ahora portaba con un cinturón rojo con una parte del listón saliendo del lado izquierdo, portaba ahora una camisa azul marino con mangas cortas debajo y un par de guantes de combate sin dedales de color negro, ademas de que sus zapatos eran los mismos que tenia justo antes de entrar a la habitación del tiempo y entrenar con su padre e incluir un estampado en forma de llamas a lado de sus pantalones

-increíble-dijo Gohan mientras veía su nuevo traje de combate, jamas espero que este fuera uno a su estilo, pero al mismo tiempo le encanto ya que lo hacia único para el-bueno Trunks, es tu turno-dijo Sonic poniendo una mano en su hombro

Poniendo un pie en el soporte de trofeos hasta que ambos pies se encontraba dentro el mismo brillo resplandeciente empezó a trabajar cubriendo ahora al hijo de Vegeta, una vez que apareció en forma tropifocada, Gohan vio como se había convertido en un trofeo-¿eso fue lo que me paso hace unos momentos?-

-correcto, ahora toca la parte lateral de la base-comando Bilis para que el hijo de Goku tocara la base, en eso se vio que Trunks no tenia ningún tipo de cambio de traje como a el, pero finalmente pudo sentir su Ki y lo mas impresionante es que sentía la de los demás miembros de la mansión y también los Kis de Freezer y Cell-¿Gohan sentiste eso?-

-Si, ahora podemos detenerlos de una buena vez...-justo antes de emprender el regresó al campo de batalla, R.O.B los detuvo por un momento-se que tienen prisa por salvar a mis amigos pero no pueden matarlos aqui, ya que hay una forma de que puedan atraparlos-en eso mostró dos soportes de trofeos dándole a Gohan y Trunks las bases-con sus propios soportes-

-¿en serio, con sus propios soportes?-pregunto Trunks confundido-claro, pero la única forma es que estén lo suficientemente agotados para recuperarse, ademas de que a partir de este momento, ya pueden usar sus poderes normalmente-dijo el smasher autónomo

Tomando los soportes de trofeos de R.O.B estos se dirigieron hacia el dios de la destrucción y a su maestro-antes de irnos, ¿ustedes dos conocen a nuestros padres?-pregunto el viajero del tiempo-de hecho yo mismo me enfrente a los dos, pero Goku fue la razón por la que están en la mansión Smash después de nuestra pelea para determinar su destino-

-ahora ya veo por que no destruyo la tierra-respondió Gohan contento-tonterías, la única razón por que no la destruí fue porque tienen la mejor comida de ese universo, si la destruyó, ¿donde consiguió mas pudín?-respondió Bilis a lo que Gohan, Trunks, Fox, Sonic y R.O.B dieron el costalazo en seco-eso explicará todo-

Los cinco smashers (ya contando a Gohan y Trunks como parte del grupo) al ver a una mujer de cabello rubio con un vestido color rosa y en sus manos una bandeja de galletas-hola Peach, veo que les has traído las galletas a Bilis y a Wilis-dijo el líder de Star Fox a la princesa del reino champiñón

-si a alguien le encantan es a ellos-respondió mientras es daba a cada uno una galleta-estas son para ustedes...-

-y adivinare...-hablo Wilis quien se dirigió y abrió la puerta solo para ver una gran cantidad de Toads con varias cajas en sus pequeños brazos-esas son mias-

-¡COMO QUE TUYAS, DIJIMOS 50 Y 50!-gritó el dios de la destrucción en total desaprobación-pues yo escuche de usted un 60-40-

Mientras ambos peleaban por tener mas de las galletas de Peach, todos empezaron a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás mientras salían de la habitación

-¿asi es todo el tiempo aquí?-pregunto Gohan por lo que paso-créeme, tu ni siquiera has visto a Crazy-respondió Fox pero algo en la cabeza del híbrido saiyajin comenzó a recordar algo que tenia que ver con ese nombre, hasta que finalmente recordó ese dia en a montaña Paoz, un par de guantes blancos gigantescos y que se burlaron del sacrificio de su padre y la desgracia de aguantar a su madre, su cabello negro comenzó a cambiar a uno dorado y sus ojos se tornaron verdes porque ahora sabia quienes fueron los responsables de que aparecieran repentinamente justo ahi-¡ESA P#%$&amp; MANOS GIGANTES VIVEN AQUÍ!-grito a todo pulmón el hijo de Goku ahora en súper saiyajin fase dos instantáneamente algo que Trunks no sabia como explicarlo y a los dos veteranos...-¡pero que c#%&amp;* % le paso!-gritó asustado Fox, pero Sonic solo se desmayó al verlo

_RIIING_

-Mansión Smash, donde tus personajes favoritos de Nintendo y otras compañías se encuentran, lo atiende R.O.B-contestó el smasher autónomo ignorando algo que podía llamar la atención de cualquiera-hola Master, ¿como le va?-

Mientras el híbrido golpeaba la pared de rabia al saber que los hermanos Hand lo habían enviado y dejando literalmente el planeta que juro proteger a cualquier amenaza que se dirija, en cambio Fox estaba intentando despertar a Sonic a punta de cachetadas de padrastro borracho-enserio, ¿que fue atacado por una parvada de aves enojonas?, y ahora están en...-

-quiero hablar con el-dijo Gohan secamente alzando a R.O.B del soporte de sus brazos mecánicos-okay, Master alguien quiere hablar con usted-pasándole el teléfono a lado este lo tomó y escucho al infeliz desalmado que se burló de su sufrimiento-_hola, ¿quien es..._-

-¡asi que fuiste tu p#%&amp;$ quien nos envió hasta aquí junto a Freezer y Cell!-dijo el hijo de Goku gritando del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono-_jejeje, hola Gohan como te trata la vida..._-

-tienes dos segundos para explicar lo que esta pasando, ¡AHORA MISMO!-y una vez más Gohan gritó furiosamente y mandando a la mano jefe para que le de una explicación-_escucha, se que estas enfadado conmigo pero el 90% de la culpa es de mi descerebrado hermano_-pero no había ninguna respuesta de parte de Gohan, suspirando derrotado ya que sabia que tarde o temprano debería decírselo-_mejor aun, que te lo explique tu padre_-

-¿qué?-fue lo único que pudo decir el hijo de Goku mientras se escuchaban como pasaba el teléfono a si padre-¡hola Gohan!, ¿cómo te está yendo?-

-¿P-papá?-el hibrido saiyajin no tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba escuchando cuando escucho la voz imitada de la mano jefe no era como lo imaginaba pero esta era autentica era esa voz que siempre recordó desde los días del entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, hasta justo antes de que sacrificara su vida-_mira como lo explicó, la razón por la que fuiste seleccionado para participar en el torneo de este año fue para que convivieras conmigo y también con Piccolo_-respondió Goku acerca de lo que sucedió cuando fueron a ver a Gohan ese día, jamás espero que la razón de que fuera escogido era para convivir con su padre y más aun con su maestro-_además de que cuando ibas a atacarlos, Crazy accidentalmente te dio control completo de tu transformación de súper saiyajin fase dos, y Master cubrió la parte en el que yo me comunique para que en ese momento nadie se diera cuenta_-

-¿eso es cierto?-pregunto Gohan a Master quien ya volvió a comunicarse con el-_todo eso es verdad, no podíamos dejar que nos vieran en ese lugar ni que supieran que estábamos ahí, por eso usamos las esferas del dragón para traer a ambos, incluyendo a esos dos_-inesperadamente el hijo de Goku se había acordado de algo que era más importante, y eran El arcosiano y el bioandroide-¡Ay no!-

-¿_sucede__algo__ Gohan__?_-pregunto la mano jefe dudoso-¡olvidamos que ellos están peleando con Freezer y Cell y parte de la mansión esta...-pero inesperadamente Fox y Sonic le taparon la boca con cinta plateada tirandolo la suelo-_escuche algo de __la mansión,__¿__donde esta Samus__?_-pregunto molesto Master

-ehh, no, ¡todo esta bien como lo dejo cuando se fue!-dijo el líder de Star Fox sudando la gota gorda-si ningún tipo de destrucción masiva en el jardín-ahora respondió el erizo azul en el mismo estado del zorro antropomórfico-_Fox__, Sonic__, necesito hablar con ella_-

-esta bien le pasa..., oh ho, hay interferencia..., creo que Doggy acaba de morder el cable del teléfono otra..., tu tu tu-mintió Sonic para luego Fox volar en pedacitos el teléfono con su pistola láser-asunto resuelto...,por ahora-

-¡¿porque hicieron eso?!-se quejó el híbrido quitándose la cinta de la boca-tal vez estes enfadado con Master y ahora con nosotros dos, pero no querrás saber como _**El**_ se pone cuando vea la mansión destruida-

-¿y que pasa si se da cuenta?-pregunto Trunks, aparentemente ellos no tuvieron otra opinión más que decirles lo que pasaría si Master descubre lo que paso y solo el erizo azul sabia la respuesta-solo les diré que el _**correctivo numero catorce**_ es...-

*_**BOOM**_*

En ese momento una enorme explosión sacudió todos el lugar completo causando que los Toads que llevaban las galletas de Bilis y Wilis se calleran al piso-lo discutiremos después hay que parar a esos dos-respondió Trunks listo para dirigirse a ayudar a los demás miembros de la mansión Smash-si-

-esperen...-y a una velocidad casi parecida a la del erizo azul emprendieron el vuelo hacia donde fue la explosión-y ahora que...-dijo Sonic negando con la cabeza a lo que Fox se acercó y se le monto como si fuera caballo-ya sabes que hacer, ¡Corre como el viento Sonic!-

-chicos, ¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunto preocupada la princesa del reino champiñón a lo que el zorro antropomórfico respondió-ven con nosotros y te diremos lo que ocurre-subiéndose encima del erizo azul dirigiéndose hacia donde una verdadera pelea entre poderosos guerreros saiyajines y dos crueles monstruos esta por comenzar.

* * *

_Finalmente Gohan y Trunks han recuperado sus poderes gracias a los soportes de trofeos y ahora que Piccolo a arribado también a la mansión Smash solamente queda detener a Freezer y a Cell antes de que Master Hand llegue e intentar reconstruir lo suficiente la mansión, ¿Podrán Gohan y Trunks detenerlos?, ¿Elizabeth McVeigh cumplirá su amenaza de desalojar a todos los Smashers?,¿Y a que se refiere de que uno de los fundadores del torneo Smash ya no se encuentra entre ellos?, ¿Vendrá algún quiropráctico a ayudar a Pit?, ¿Donde esta Goku Vegeta y los niños?, ¿Estará __**Shovel**__**Knigth**__ en el Smash cómo peleador y Smashbrosarrmagedon lo meterá a la historia?, ¿Daran los malditos resultados del Smash Bros Fighting Ballot?, __Todo se revelara en el próximo capítulo de Dragón Smashers…_

* * *

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Canción de fondo: Vice City [adult swim] bump song**_

_**Bueno se que estarán preguntándose, ¿Donde v#$%&amp; esta Smashbrosarrmagedon o se esta haciendo p#$*&amp;?, primera, es que estuve hospitalizado por un tiempo gracias a una perra que se apellida"del juicio" y su nombre es "muela"**_

_**Segunda, paso una temporada más para que me la extrajeran y casi se me olvido esta historia asi que continúe haciéndola aun en la cama de un hospital gracias a que tengo ahora un Windows Phone **_

_**Tercera y última, estuve demasiado entretenimiento con mi Nintendo 3DS ademas de tener el**__** Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS**__** (mas el Ultimate Nes Remix)**__**,**__** asi**__** que si quieren la reta este es mi Friend code…**_

_**4828-7268-6523**_

_**Otra cosa, originalmente tenia planeado hacerlo de dos partes pero seria demasiado largo y seguro estaría haciendo ansias a varios que siguen la historia por lo que la tercera parte posiblemente la saque para antes del final del año o para mi cumpleaños**_

_**por cierto que les parecio mi oc de este fic que es** **Elizabeth** **McVeigh**_

* * *

_**Ahora les dejo las referencias:**_

_**Este Lucario que aparece no es el del Smash sino que es el Lucario de la octava película de Pokemon (Lucario y el misterio de Mew), además de que añadí su mega piedra Lucarionita **_

_**El chiste del botón muffin se debe a que Goku de la serie abridged**__** (que es un PERFECTO idiota)**__** siempre intenta quitarse de una conversación o de cómo aprendió, encontró o **__**SOBREVIVIÓ**__** durante la serie (véanlo subtitulado por el canal de ihi05 por Youtube o en mi canal tengo la lista de los capítulos que hasta este momento llevan 50 y ya están en la saga de Cell)**_

_**Los efectos de la semilla del ermitaño causan diferentes efectos en cada género si preguntan por qué Dark Pit tuvo un aumento de masa muscular temporal y Reflet no.**_

_**La canción que cantaba R.O.B se llama **__**Shake**__** your booty por **__**KG**__** and the **__**Sunshine**__**Band.**_

_**Como pueden ver muy pocos fic basado en crossover conocen la existencia de la raza saiyajin en este caso Dark Pit lo sabe gracias a Viridi (quien mas adelanté saldrá junto a otros personajes), e hice una conexión entre el universo de Metroid con Dragón Ball Z para dar un posible origen de los principales enemigos de Samus y los eventos de Metroid Other M.**_

_**El Gohan que esta es una mezcla del original con el de la serie abridged ya que es mas listo y mas propenso a enfadarse con facilidad**__** por si acaso.**_

* * *

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

"_En mi tarjeta de presentación, soy un presidente corporativo, En mi mente, soy un desarrollador de juegos, Pero en mi corazón, soy un Gamer."_

_"Los videojuegos están destinados a ser una sola cosa: Diversión, diversión para todos."_

_**Satoru Iwata **_

_**6 de diciembre de 1959-11 de julio del 2015**_

_**Presidente de Nintendo, Programador de juegos, Gamer de corazón**_

_**Descanse en paz**_

* * *

_**[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]**_


	5. capitulo 1-3

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

_**ADVERTENCIA MÁXIMA: Dentro de la historia habrá una pequeña escena de gore**_

_**Por su atención gracias.**_

* * *

_**Guía principal:**_

"_smash__**"**__\- _pensamientos_. _"SMASH"_-_Grito_. _"Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _"smash"_-comunicación mental con Palutena

* * *

_**Voz de **__**Freezer**__**: **_

_**El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. **__**Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

_**Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ **__**CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / **__**SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games**__** / **__**Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV/ Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

_**Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

_Anteriormente en Dragón Smashers, las cosas literalmente se salieron de control debido a que Freezer y Cell han causado grandes daños a la mansión Smash, dejando a la caza recompensas Samus Aran ehh..._

_-¡La mansión esta..., la mansión esta...-fuera de la jugada_

_En cambio Pitto..._

_-¡Quieren dejar de llamarme asi!-_

_Perdón Dark Pit...encaró al malvado emperador Freezer para ganar tiempo suficiente para que Gohan y Trunks fueran por sus soportes de trofeos en el salón de trofeos, al otro lado de la ENORME mansión Smash_

_Pero como el nunca había confrontado a una persona como Freezer, terminó siendo derrotado por el, en cambio los demás smashers fueron a su "rescate" solo para terminar de igual manera por el bioandroide Cell, hasta que Shulk y Capitán Falcón vinieron a re-rescatarlos, pero no resultó como lo esperaban solo para enfurecer aun mas al par de villanos._

_Mientras tanto Gohan y Trunks finalmente usaron sus soportes de trofeos para recuperar sus poderes y ayudar a los demás, al igual de encontrar al dios de la destrucción Bills y a su maestro Wilis en una rencilla por las galletas de Peach_

_En el lado de los Smashers, la persona con mayor afluencia en ciudad Smash Elizabeth McVeigh, al ver que Pit (con un poco de ayuda de Dark Pit con un sobre aumentado nivel de fuerza) partió un árbol de su propiedad privada y advirtiendo que si un evento de proporciones colosalmente estupidas sucede de nueva cuenta, desalojara a cada uno de los smashers y demolerá la mansión debido a que uno de los fundadores del torneo Smash falleció unos meses quedando sin dueño fijo_

_Para suerte de nuestros heroicos y algo torpes héroes, Piccolo arribo para ayudarlos contra el emperador del mal junto al ser perfecto, aunque sigue siendo igual que con Goku y los demás...metiendo la pata frecuentemente como solo ellos saben hacerlo._

_-¡NECESITO UN QUIROPRÁCTICO YA!-_

_-escucha Pit, flojito y cooperando, solo sentirás un ligero…-_

_*CRACK*_

_-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-_

_-ups…, eso no debió escucharse-_

_-y su cabeza no debía estar en esa posición capitán obvio-_

_¿Podrán llegar a tiempo Gohan y Trunks para ayudarlos con ese problema?, averígüenlo ahora mismo..._

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers. **_

**Capítulo 1: Guerreros Z, bienvenidos a la (Loca) mansión Smash.**

**Tercera y última Parte (al FIN)**

* * *

Estallidos, puños chocando, patadas, esto es lo que se ve en los ojos de cada uno de los smashers mientras el namekiano confronta al arcosiano y al bioandroide, ¡Al mismo tiempo!

-para ser un insecto que ha estropeado mis planes para obtener la vida eterna, no has cambiado mucho, estoy muy sorprendido porque eres muy persistente-dijo Freezer dándole varias patadas y golpes-en tu caso solo te has quejado durante estos veinte años después de que te derrotamos, esto muy sorprendido porque nunca te has callado y tomando un entretenimiento seriamente-respondió Piccolo sarcásticamente bloqueando cada uno de los ataques del emperador del mal

-créeme usamos tapones para los oídos en caso de que empiece a chillar tal cual niño llorón-hablo Cell intentando hacer lo mismo que Freezer pero sin embargo ninguno de sus ataques le daba-por lo visto en el otro mundo han progresando, a excepción de ti-se burló el namekiano causando que se enojada aun mas

En cambio con los espectadores de esa pelea solo se preguntaban lo siguiente...-¿alguien sabe quien va ganando?-pregunto Pit con el cuello aun torcido y en posición de 15 grados invertido (durante el resumen del capítulo)-lamentó decir esto Pit, pero no tengo ni idea de que esta pasando-respondió Mario con unos binoculares intentando encontrar a Piccolo

-ni siquiera puedo detectar su aura, se mueven muy rápido-dijo ahora Lucario ya que enfocar la presencia de ellos es mas difícil de lo que parece-¿Como te va Samus?-

-igual, es como querer darle a una mosca con un cañón de fotones y para variar, con los ojos vendados-respondió la caza recompensas usando el visor de su casco, pero con el mismo resultado

Varios intentaron encontrar a los peleadores pero ninguno pudo localizarlos-ni con el visor térmico puedo encontrarlos, oye, ángel guardian del _**emo vengador**_, ¿Los encontraste?-

-¡no me compares con ese _**ninja**_ que vino a las audiciones para entrar aquí y nunca menciones su nombre frente a mi!-amenazó Dark Pit al oír el supuesto apodo del soldado legendario, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-por desgracia no, se me secaron las ideas-

-¿ya intentaron seguir el sonido?-dijo una voz, solo para ver a un pequeño sujeto que arribó volando en un par de alas de murciélago con unas botas metálicas moradas y unos protectores de metal en sus diminutas manos ademas de llevar puesto una mascara que solo mostraba unos ojos amarillos y que le cubría todo el rostro que venia siendo su cuerpo, hasta que sus alas se transformaron en una capa negra hasta cubrirlo hasta una parte de la máscara-si no pueden verlos, tal vez puedan escucharlos-

-¡¿Meta Knigth?!-todos respondieron al ver al rival indiscutido de Kirby que había aparecido-decidí salir a ver que fue esa explosión y ahora veo el porque-respondió el espadachín enmascarado viendo al cielo-es la primera vez que veo a un arcosiano pelear contra un namekiano, ¿pero no distingo que es ese tipo?-

-te dare un resumen de todo lo que paso, el tipo verde se llama Piccolo, ese que parece copia barata de Mewtwo se llama Freezer y el que se ve como un escarabajo mutante se llama Cell-contestó Shulk dándole todo los detalles de quienes son los combatientes-y no te alarmes, Piccolo es de los nuestros, pero esos dos son el verdadero problema-dijo Reflet dándole la semilla del ermitaño al ángel blanco para recuperarse-ten esto Pit, y por favor, no te auto lastimes otra vez-

-bueno, hasta no ver el fondo-dijo Pit comiéndose la semilla hasta finalmente tragarla, pasaron unos segundos para que el ángel blanco pudiera al fin mover el cuello normalmente, pero al igual que su contraparte obscura, se sorprendió al ver que también presento los mismos efectos temporales, aumentó temporal de masa muscular en sus brazos, pecho y alas, hasta que se sintió como nuevo-wow, si hubiéramos tenido semillas del ermitaño en Skyworld durante el regreso de Medusa, ya la hubiéramos derrotado fácilmente-dijo Pit flexionado sus brazos y piernas-si, pero eso seria menos divertido-dijo Palutena dando una sonrisa un poco siniestra-okay, no me gusto ese tono de voz Lady Palutena-

-y aun mas conmigo...-dijo ahora el ángel negro acerándose a Pit con sonrisa sádica, hasta que se oyó a cierto vecino del capítulo anterior-¡GGGGGGAAAAAAYYYYYY!-

-¿espera que...-dijo Piccolo al escuchar esa palabra pero eso causo que se distrajera y de lleno ambos villanos le dieron un par de puñetazos, lo cual Snake y Samus le dieron a Dark Pit un par de coscorrones (usando su cañón y Snake los binoculares de Mario junto al mismo) por metiche, en eso el ex soldado de Foxhound se dirigió hacia el patio vecino-Wong juro por dios, dentro de un baúl, en la orilla de barranca Brawl-

Después de callar al vecino de alado, el namekiano solo termino rodando varias veces hasta terminar con los causantes de su distracción-si no van a ayudar, ¡no estorben!-dijo molesto Piccolo hacia el ángel negro

-hmph, saliste muy enojón al igual que Samus-se quejo el ángel negro sobándose la cabeza-muy bien, te daremos la mano-dijo Mario levantando al guerrero Z-ahora que te vimos enfrentando a ellos significa que usaste tu soporte de trofeos, ¿no es así?-

-si y fue gracias al hermano idiota de Master Hand-respondió Piccolo a lo que los smashers dijeron al mismo tiempo-Crazy...-

-Crazy...-

-Bienvenido al infierno-respondió Snake mientras los dos malvados villanos aterrizaban a tierra firme-¿tienes un plan en mente?-

-si tengo uno, ¿alguien de ustedes sabe cómo hacer una Full Nelson?-pregunto Piccolo a lo que muchos no quisieron responder-si intentas hacer que alguien se sacrifique aquí lo tienes-dijo Dark Pit empujando al frente a su contraparte-¡¿espera que?!, ¡NO, QUIERO VIVIR!-

-buena idea Pitto-respondió con sarcasmo la estratega rolando los ojos-¡DEJA DE DECIRME…!-grito Dark Pit hasta que Reflet le puso su labios en su oreja-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?, no la c+#$%-al recordarle eso, este solo se cruzo de brazos molesto y gruñendo para que al fin derrotaran a esos, y tuviera ese "momento" privado

-si algo me encantaría hacer es matar a cualquiera de los que conozco aquí más que a nadie, pero lo siento Piccolo nada de sacrificios-contesto la caza recompensas suspirando molesta por la opción del nuevo peleador-olvídenlo pero tengo algo mejor, ¿alguien vio los **Caza fantasmas**?-dijo ahora acerca de la película de ciencia ficción de los años ochenta, a lo que mucho dijeron...

-no-dijo Mario

-no-respondió Luigi

-no-contesto Megaman

-no-hablo Link

-no-respondió Zelda

-no-dijeron al mismo tiempo Robín y Reflet

-no-hablo Capitán Falcón

-no-contesto Shulk

-no-dijo Meta Knigth

-no-confirmo Lucario

-no-nego Snake

-no-replico Dark Pit

-no-aclaro Palutena

-si..., eh quiero decir..., ¿Cual era la pregunta?-dijo Pit rascándose la cabeza debido a que se distrajo-yo si la vi, pero necesito usar toda la energía de mi traje para usarlo, ¿porque?-respondió Samus mientras verificaba la potencia de su traje Varia

-porque es la única manera de parar a esos dos-dijo Piccolo al ver que solo no podía detenerlos, en cambio la diosa de la luz estuvo pensando en otro objeto que tenga la misma potencia que el smash final de Samus, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió-creo que hay otra cosa que nos puede servir, y ese es el **Daybrake**-

-¿no hablas en serio Palutena?-dijo Dark Pit sorprendido por la inesperada respuesta de Palutena-tu idea es cruzar el cañón zero con el Daybrake-

Al ver que asintió Palutena, la caza recompensas vio que era una muy buena idea, pero con una gran desventaja ya que ambos ataques solo pueden usarse una sola vez-esta bien, pero necesitaré cargar el cañón zero a su máxima potencia-

-muy bien todos hay que darle tiempo a Samus para que...-comandó el guerrero namekiano a los demás smashers pero fue interrumpido-por cinco minutos-

-¿creí que eso era instantáneo?-se pregunto el espadachín rubio-si es que tienes una Smash Ball, normalmente eso se tarda-

-tengo el mismo problema con el makkankosapo-dijo el namekiano teniendo que recordar la tardanza de su técnica especial-¿el maka que cosa sapo da?-dijo Pit intentando recordar lo que dijo Piccolo-solo olvídalo, y enfócate en el plan-

-no te preocupes Pit solo tardaré un momento para armario-dijo mientras armaba el Daybrake lentamente-en unos instantes...-pero al terminar la frase, la diosa de la luz había armado el arma dorada...solo que todos sus componentes estaban en los lugares incorrectamente-pensándolo bien..., al igual que Sam-

-intenta cargarlo, y tu ármalo como se debe en el mejor tiempo que pueda...-pero sin darse cuenta ya Freezer y Cell se habían ido sobre Piccolo, Link, Zelda, Snake, ambos Pits, Shulk, Falcón, los estrategas y a los hermanos Mario, y solo se estaba escuchando los gritos de dolor de todos los que estaban siendo atacados, mientras que ambas preparaban sus ataques

_Mah Na Mah Na, Do Do-Do Do_

(Añade los quejidos de Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda del juego de Mario Kart: Doble Dash y de Súper Smash Bros Melee)

_Mah Na Mah Na, Do Do-Do Do_

-perate carnal, perate carnal, ¡AHH!-grito Falcón solo para recibir una quebradora de parte de Cell mientras Freezer azotaba a Shulk como muñeco de trapo de un lado al otro

_~Mah Na Mah Na, Do Do-Do Do~_

-no, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, ¡AHHH, MIS ALAS!-gritó Pit al ver como el arcosiano le rompía las alas-espera.., espera..., te dije que, ¡Ahh mi costillas!-gritó Piccolo mientras el bioandroide le daba un golpe hacia el pecho

_Mah Na Mah Na, Do Doo Be-Do-Do, Be-Do-Do,__Be-Do-Do,__Be-Do-Do__estoy cargando__/construyendo__ mi __ataque__~*_

Después de una tremenda paliza que les habían dado a los smashers y al namekiano, cada uno fue lanzado hacia ellas solo para que alguien se enojará con ambas-¡Maldita sea, ya disparen de una vez!-

-¡Ya esta listo!-dijo Palutena apuntando el arma dorada hacia los villanos de Dragón Ball-¡Háganse todos a un lado porque solo tengo un solo tiro!-comandó la caza recompensas de igual manera, y al mismo tiempo que se quitaban todos del camino ambas preparaban sus armas contra Freezer y Cell-¿creen que esos débiles ataque van a detenerme?, Al gran Free...-

Pero los dos miraron muy bien lo que estaban haciendo ambas hasta que finalmente lo habían comprendido por completo, iban a usar un ataque combinado contra ellos-oh dios, van a unir los ataques al mismo tiempo..., _¡VAN A UNIR LOS ATAQUES AL MISMO TIEMPO!_-

Para mala suerte de los smashers, Freezer logró muy a tiempo escapar del cañón Zero y del Daybrake rápidamente, pero Cell no tuvo la misma forma ya que el arcosiano le había dicho acerca de eso y se distrajo-¡FREEZER!-

-No es nada personal-dijo sinvergüenzamente, todos vieron como el traicionó a su compañero solo para dejarlo perecer en manos de Samus y Palutena

Una vez que se disipó la enorme cortina de humo y que curiosamente termino justo en la residencia McVeigh, donde toda su casa terminó como su un tornado hubiera pasado, mientras su teléfono móvil con un simple poof, se desintegró hasta tornarse polvo-cancela mi cita con el alcalde..., comunícame directamente con la agencia de seguros-dijo Elizabeth McVeigh a su ya inexistente teléfono ahora cubierta de hollín y su peinado se volvió de tipo afroamericano y de color negro hasta que dio el costalazo en seco

-veo que hicieron volar totalmente ese lugar-dijo Piccolo mientras se levantaba al ver la destrucción que había sido gracias al poder del cañón Zero y el Daybrake-junto a la mujer que vive ahí-

-esa es la bruja de Elizabeth McVeigh, por mi que se quede así ya que...-respondió Dark Pit levantándose ya con parte de su toga destrozada por la golpiza que recibió, pero fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta-adivinaré, ¿es como un dolor en el trasero?-

-más bien como una esquirla en la punta de la v#%&amp;$-dijo Snake dando una explicación de la actitud de la vecina que tienen-ya entendí, no es tan necesario que me lo digas tan específicamente-

-odio interrumpir su tranquila platica sobre McVeigh, pero aparentemente alguien si sobrevivió-mencionó Lucario apuntando hacia donde debería ya estar el bioandroide, solo para la sorpresa de muchos seguía aun vivo pero no como antes, ahora se encuentra sin ninguno de sus cuernos, le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, ya no tenia sus alas negras y se veía en la parte superior de su cabeza una especie de materia orgánica gris en el interior, varios smashers vieron con asco y horror (a excepción de Snake ya que esta mas familiarizado con el tema del desmembramiento) que con solo verlo ya querían solo vomitar-ohh..., por Naga..., creo que voy a...-dijo la estratega intentando aguantar la asquerosa imagen que estaba viendo pero se escuchó que alguien si no pudo más y canto "Oaxaca"-lo siento Reflet, ya te gano Luigi-respondió Shulk al ver como el plomero verde vomito encima del soldado legendario, para luego el siguiente fuera la princesa de Hyrule sobre Dark Pit por ver como su compañero regurgito todo lo que había desayunado-¡¿En serio Zelda?!-

-creo que "alguien", va a tener que ir a estudiar _Derecho_...-dijo Pit haciendo uno de sus típicos chistes, y de la nada todos se le quedaron mirando (hasta Freezer, Cell e incluso McVeigh quien se levantó) con cara de molestia-¿entienden?, derecho, porque no tiene todo el brazo izquierdo-

-Piccolo, ¿has los honores por nosotros?-mencionó Snake para que le diera un buen escarmiento por pasarse de listo, y más aun de chistoso dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza del ángel blanco-¡AHH!, ¡DUELE!-

-y pensar que Gotenks es molesto, ¡tú eres peor que el!-dijo el namekiano mientras Pit se frotaba la cabeza por el nuevo chichón en su cabeza, pero el bioandroide solo sonrió hacia ellos-les tengo una pregunta, ¿Quieren ver algo genial?-

-_oh mierda_-pensó Piccolo al ver lo que tenia planeado Cell en ese instante-ya tengo lista mi bolsa para vomitar-dijo Nail quien la última vez tuvo que expulsar todo lo que comió al ver como Cell absorbió a un hombre hace mucho tiempo

-¿A que te refieres con ver algo...?-dijo el portador de la trifuerza del valor solo para ver que la parte que había sido desintegrada empezó a moverse como queriendo salir del cuerpo del bioandroide, hasta que un nuevo brazo izquierdo, sus alas y sus cuernos se habían regenerado por completo-¿que les pareció eso?-

Al ver esto casi todos quedaron horrorizados (ademas de asqueados) por ver eso, ni siquiera Snake pudo más y vomito ahora encima de Robín-dos palabras, das..., asco...-

-eso pensé...-y con esas palabras, disparo un death beam hacia Piccolo dándole en el pecho hasta que finalmente reaccionó-pero qué...-

-¡Hombre verde caido!-gritó el ángel blanco como el namekiano fue atacado por sorpresa-Pit..., c*#$% tu...-

-esta...-pregunto asustada Reflet al ver que el nuevo peleador no se movía o respiraba-tranquilos, no le dio a ningún órgano importante-respondió Lucario al ver que seguía con vida

-¡¿Imposible?!, ¡¿Como puede fallar?!-dijo molesto Cell al ver que había fallado en darle justo en el corazón de Piccolo-¿no se supone que eras un ser perfecto?-contesto de igual manera el arcosiano cruzado de brazos-_maldición, ahora me acabó de dar cuenta que tengo el mismo problema de Freezer cuando esta bajo los efectos del estés_-

-bueno con el namekiano fuera del juego, solamente estan ustedes...-dijo Freezer levantando su dedo hacia el resto de los smashers-comenzando...-fue cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a Shulk y a Falcón-con ustedes dos-

-¡porque nosotros!-se preguntaron ambos smashers-primero **chico Monado**, ¡Recuerdas mi cola!-

-_oh no, si se acordó...espera_-fue en ese momento que había escuchado el mismo apodo que le había dicho uno de sus enemigos del pasado-¿como sabes que de la espada Monado?-

-considéralo como tu tarea para el otro mundo-finalizó Freezer mientras cargada su ataque contra Shulk-en cuanto a ti insecto, no creas que saldrá en una pieza-respondió el bioandroide sombríamente-como quieras, no me arrepiento de nada-dijo el corredor de F-Zero con las manos en la nuca todo despreocupado hasta que los dos death beams fueron disparados contra ambos

Fue que en ese entonces un pequeño relámpago salio de la nada y destruyo los rayos de Ki causando una fuerte explosión que hasta los dos villanos se cubrieron por el impacto hecho-¡No de nuevo!-dijo irritado Freezer mientras se disipaba el humo mostrando al la nueva ayuda que resultó ser cierto pequeño, amarillo y un veterano del torneo Smash-¡Pikachu!-

Por unos momentos, Freezer y Cell se le quedaron viendo al ratón eléctrico como si hubieran visto una especie de mal chiste hecho por alguien sin nada que hacer-¿acaso esto es una broma de mal gusto de que esta cosa los va a salvar?-dijo Cell molesto por ver a Pikachu lo extendió su brazo y preparo una esfera de Ki-porque no soy fanático de las bromas-

-¿y que tan fanático eres de los ataques sorpresa?-dijo una voz a lo que el bioandroide solo recibió una tremenda patada al igual que Freezer mandándolos a volar hacia el cráter que había hecho en el episodio anterior-¿pero que fue eso?-pregunto Mario mientras aparecía la caza recompensas en su traje Zero azul ademas de portar una botas jet y su paralizador-Sam, ¿y tu armadura?-

-¿recuerdan el tercer torneo cuando empezamos a usar los Smash finales?-contestó mientras hacia unas modificaciones a su arma y la tornaba en una especie de látigo eléctrico-¿cuantas semillas del ermitaño quedan?-

-solo quedan dos-respondió Reflet mostrando las últimas semillas-denle una ahora, lo vamos a necesitar, y mucho-comando Samus para que le diera la cura mientras la peliblanca asintió e intentó levantar al namekiano

-no te preocupes Reflet, yo me ocuparé de Piccolo-respondió la diosa de la luz-¿no va a ayudarnos Lady Palutena?-pregunto Pit

-tranquilo Pit, recuerdas que podemos contactarnos por medio de tu aureola-dijo Palutena mientras hacia levitar a Piccolo-les deseo suerte-desapareciendo junto al nuevo peleador, para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, hasta que los dos despiadados villanos de Dragón Ball volvieron

-¡y eso es por lo que tengo que recordar todos mis fracasos!-dijo Freezer irritado mirando hacia su atacante-una de dos, con la patada que te di al fin te diste cuenta, o por que nunca te acordaste de mi hasta hace unos minutos-dijo Samus con una mano en la cadera, causando que el arcosiano gruñera molesto

Podía decirse que finalmente el grupo de smashers ahora había perdido momentáneamente a un miembro gracias al arcosiano junto al bioandroide pero ahora eran solo ellos contra un par de monstruos exageradamente poderosos

-escuchen, Meta Knigth, Snake, Dark Pit, Pikachu, Shulk, Robín, Megaman y Mario se encargarán a Freezer,mientras que Luigi, Falcón, Link, Zelda, Lucario, Pit, Reflet y yo de Cell-dijo Samus a lo que mucho afirmaron (en el caso del plomero verde ya casi se daba a la fuga nuevamente, solo para que lo agarrara la estratega del pantalón) listos para el combate, pero Cell tenia algo planeado para los smashers

-pensándolo bien, ¿Que les parece si se enfrentan a alguien de su medida?-dijo el bioandroide mientras extendía sus alas hacia arriba y su aguijón empezó a abrirse expulsando a dieciséis versiones suyas de color azul marino mientras reían maniáticamente

-¿p-pero q-que d-diablos son esas cosas?-dijo aterrada Reflet al ver a los mini Cells levantándose ademas de ver como "nacieron", de hecho Pit se desmayó al ver como salio el primero-y pensé todo este tiempo que el lagarto chino podía procrear sin necesidad de una pareja, pero luego descubrí que no es cierto, gracias a mi inexistente Dios-respondió el soldado legendario al ver a los Cell juniors

-las personas que se encuentra frente a ustedes será sus oponentes, no me importa si accidentalmente los matan, a excepción del sujeto de casco rojo, ese es mío-añadió Cell a sus hijos dándoles ordenes de acabar con todos los smashers dejando a capitán Falcón solo por lo que le hizo-¿que les parece conocer a mis hijos?-

-solo sé que **Kathleen Kennedy****,****Frank Marshall ****y ****Steven Spielberg** demandaran a alguien muy pronto*-dijo Dark Pit a lo que el bioandroide solo le contestó-¿No se porque diablos dijiste eso?-

-¡kkinikikik kikikikiki KAAA! traducción: Después de matar a esos tontos ¡Iremos a atacar un restaurante para comer y multiplicarnos!-dijo un Cell junior hacia los otros quince quienes alzaron el puño en alto-¡IEEEEA! traducción: ¡SI!

-vallan-y con eso todos los Cell juniors emprendieron el vuelo contra todos listos para que corriera la sangre en el lugar, hasta que todos los mini bioandroides terminaron estampándose como moscas frente a una barrera invisible-¿Kiki kiki keleke? traducción: ¿Pero que c#$%&amp;?-

Fue entonces cuando todos vieron a alguien apareciendo enfrente de los Cells juniors una creatura de gran estatura con un vientre de color morado terminando en una cola, sus pies y manos tenían tan sólo tres dedos redondos y unos ojos azules que eran muy intimidantes, fue en ese entonces que Cell se percató de quien fue el que los distrajo cuando Freezer iba a matar a Dark Pit-¿Asi que fuiste tu el que apareció primero antes que esos dos?-

-La arrogancia y hambre de poder de ambos me recuerda a cierto humano que nunca quise conocer y tener que volver a hablar de el*-dijo Mewtwo hacia los villanos de Dragón Ball de que le recordará a cierta persona que conoció cuando fue creado-para ser alguien que es un idiota al no saber con quien te enfrentas-amenazó Freezer pero el pokemon genético ni siquiera inmutó-¿que sucede? ¿el gato te comió la lengua?, ¿acaso crees que eres mas poderosos que el gran Freezer?-

Tal parece ser que el arcosiano se estaba mostrando más y más irritado que antes debido a que Mewtwo solo lo estaba viéndolo-entonces..., ¡DESAPARECE!-disparando una enorme rayo de Ki lo suficiente para destruir la tierra se dirigía hacia el pokemon psíquico, sonriendo malvadamente para ver como seria eliminado, ya que solamente duró un solo segundo para que solo Mewtwo usara sus poderes y detuvo el ataque instantáneamente lanzándolo al cielo y usando bola sombra, lo hizo explotar algo que ni siquiera Cell podía explicarlo-muy arrogante, narcisista y tu orgullo hasta el cielo, ahora ya veo por qué tu hermano Cooler se molesta contigo siempre y le dices que es un cretino, y esta es la segunda vez que alguien te humilla..., ademas de Goku-

-y actualmente, esto no esta pasando-dijo el arcosiano con un tono de duda y sorpresa por lo que paso hace un instante-¡¿Como diablos sabes todo eso?!-

-hace unos segundos leí tu mente junto a la de Cell, y sinceramente Piccolo me dio mas pelea mental que ustedes dos-respondió Mewtwo tranquilamente-eso si, Gohan y Trunks acaban de llegar-

Y como el pokemon genético había dicho los dos híbridos saiyajines aparecieron justo a tiempo para empezar la verdadera pelea, los smashers vieron que el hijo de Goku tenia un nuevo atuendo totalmente diferente al que tenía, pero vieron que habían llegado volando, lo que significa que han recuperando sus poderes

-lamentamos la tardanza, pero ya estamos listos para...-dijo Trunks al resto hasta ver a Mewtwo-¿Pero que es esa cosa?-

-o soy yo o acabamos de conocer a un pariente lejano* de Freezer-se pregunto Gohan al ver al pokemon genético

-¿pariente lejano?, en primer lugar saiyajin, esa cosa ni siquiera se acerca a lo que soy yo, ni siquiera parezco una rata gigante mut...-pero inesperadamente el arcosiano fue lanzado por un fuerte ataque psíquico de Mewtwo-concuerdo con el, salvo que no, permítame, USO... LÁPIZ... LABIAL...-

Después de que Freezer fuera enviado lejos del campo de batalla, los Cell juniors estaban haciendo diferentes cosas: Uno empezó a dibujar en el suelo la cabeza de su padre con una flecha a través de su cabeza y en letras grandes "perfecto idiota", un grupo de ocho jugaban cartas tranquilamente, uno jugaba a la matatena, cuarto de ellos saltaban la cuerda, uno hacia origami con papel y finalmente el primero en nacer de los Cells junior leía una revista de "Que hacer si eres asesinado por un niño semisaiyajin"-¿No se supone que deberían acabar con esos insectos?-dijo sombríamente el bioandroide al ver lo que hacían en vez de ir a matar a los smashers, el líder de los Cell Juniors (el que leía) se sacudió la nariz con la revista y la lanzó al suelo, el que dibujaba empezó a borrar el dibujo rápidamente, los que saltaban la cuerda la escondieron en sus espalda, el del origami y de la matatena, sé los metieron a la boca y se los tragaron (pésima decisión de parte del segundo), y el grupo usando su Ki y quemaron las cartas y pisaron los residuos sólidos hasta tornarse polvo una vez eso, todos pusieron una sonrisa sinvergüenza-no pierdan mas tiempo y elimínenlos-

-¡KI KA! traducción: ¡SI SEÑOR!-con dar esa orden se lanzaron al ataque nuevamente sobre todos, Trunks quien en un instante decidió desenvainar su espada en defensa-fantástico, Cell creo mas Cells junior-

-espera, ¿no es la primera vez?-dijo confundido Shulk al escuchar eso-cuando me enfrente a el en su torneo de artes marciales fueron ocho*, pero ahora son mas que antes-respondió Gohan ahora rodeado de una aura blanca en forma de llama que lo rodeaba

-jejejeje, no importa que tan rápidos y habilidoso sean todos ustedes, recuerden que son mis hijos-dijo el bioandroide cruzado de brazos viendo como sus dieciséis versiones suyas se enfrentaban a su respectivo oponente

-¡no lo tienes que recalcar a cada rato!-dijo molesta Samus dándole una patada a uno de los Cell junior

En cambio Pit intentaba darle con su brazal pero era muy difícil de golpear hasta que uso su arco y lanzo varias flechas dándole de lleno al mini Cell-¡te tengo!-dijo victorioso el ángel blanco pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una especie de ilusión-eh..., ¿A donde te fuiste?-

_-¡Pit detrás de ti, era una trampa!-_gritó Palutena mediante comunicación por medio de su aureola-¡¿Que?!-

-aquí estoy-dijo en tono de burla el Cell junior hacia Pit-y yo detrás de ti enano-fue en ese entonces cuando el mini bioandroide se dio cuenta que Dark Pit le había dado de lleno con su brazal bionico justo en el pecho enviándolo directo al suelo-gracias Pitto-

-vuelve a decirlo otra vez Pit, ¡y ninguna semilla del ermitaño o cualquier otra forma de curación podrá arreglar lo que haga contigo!-amenazó su contraparte jalándolo de la bufanda y poniendo una cuchilla en su cuello

En cambio Cell estaba en shock por lo que había presenciado, era exactamente igual que sucedido hace nueve años solo que esta vez sus hijos no fueron asesinados por Gohan sino que fueron dejados fuera de combate-_¡Esto no está pasado!, ¡¿Como pudo derrotar fácilmente a uno de..._-pensó Cell con rabia hasta que descubrió que la única respuesta le llegó a la mente-¡_Ahora entiendo!, cuando Freezer lo estaba atacando estaba al borde de morir, pero no es un saiyajin, tal vez se deba a que obtuvo un leve aumentó de poder al recuperarse, no dudó que a ese tipo rubio, el insecto que me golpeó, ese tonto ángel y la chica de cabello blanco hayan obtenido el mismo efecto que aquel mocoso, no puede ser bueno para nosotros si llegan a descubrirlo-_en eso una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro algo que solo las células de la raza saiyajin solo pueden hacer_-pero eso lo hace mas interesante de lo que pensé, ese torneo Smash podía tener mas peleadores para probar que soy un ser perfecto-_

A unos metros, un Cell junior combatía al soldado legendario, para el era algo nuevo intentar combatir a un ser que no es un monstruo mecánico como los Metal Gears, pero un bioandroide pequeño era un poco más molesto de lo que aparenta, pero en ese entonces se le ocurrió una idea-_hora del plan: Desaparición ninja_-lanzando una granada de humo directamente a el mismo al momento de activarse llegó el momento de actuar-jejejeje..., ¿ki ke ko ka? traducción: ¿A donde se fue?-dijo el mini androide viendo una vez que se disipó el humo lo único que quedo era una simple caja de cartón.

El Cell junior se percató que no podía sentir su Ki al poner su vista donde se encuentra la caja, levantando la caja solo vio que no había nadie ahi, hasta incluso volteo a ver si se encontraba escondió aun adentro, pero nada, empezando a rascarse la cabeza preguntándose a donde se había metido.

-maldito insecto a donde se habrá ido-dijo Cell mientras buscaba por todos lados a donde se había metido al igual que su versión en miniatura-solo me gustaría sentí su Ki y encontrarlo para hacerlo pedazos por mi cuenta-

Snake en cambio estaba usando el traje con opción de invisibilidad y al mero estilo de su juego empezó a acercarse lentamente a donde el Cell junior, hasta que el mini androide sintió que alguien lo estaba acechando por atrás y fue entonces que un signo de admiración encima de la cabeza del Cell junior apareció (incluido el mismo sonido)-¡SORPRESA!-

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-gritó con toda sus fuerzas cayendo detrás de unos arbustos al mismo tiempo se zarandeaban violentamente hasta que se detuvo mostrando a Snake saliendo de ahi-muy bien quedan quince-dijo Snake hacia los demás.

Por otro lado, Megaman encaraba a uno de los mini androides, al ver que era demasiado rápido decidió llamar a su fiel compañero Rush para unirse en **Jet Megaman**, el Cell junior se quedó sorprendido al ver que la nueva versión del bombardeo azul y como dice su nombre ya lo tenia detrás de él y usando su arm knuckle le dio de lleno a la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente-woo hoo, ahi van otro, quedan catorce-celebró Megaman en el aire

Los hermanos Mario ahora se veían acorralados por tres de los androides azules, en eso al plomero rojo se le ocurrió algo que los salvaría-Luigi, ¿trajiste tu **poltergust 3000**?-pregunto Mario a su hermano qué se encontraba detrás de su espalda temblando de miedo

-s-si s-siempre la llevó c-conmigo en c-caso de que haya f-fantasmas-respondió el plomero verde aunque la respuesta que quería no era para mas, ya que ¿Quien en su sano juicio llevaría una aspiradora para atrapar fantasmas?, ¿¡A las tres de la tarde y completamente soleado?!

-Luigi, hablo en serio-dijo Mario molesto pero al mismo tiempo asustado al ver que los tres Cells junior se dirigían hacia ellos-oki doki-

Y de la nada, Luigi saco de quien sabe donde una especie de aspiradora de color rojo y con ruedas, ademas de llevar tirantes por lo que puedan ser parte del modelo y una manguera de color gris claro, si se preguntan cual fue la reacción que tuvieron los hijos de Cell, esta fue su acción inmediata...

-pfffff...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-jamas en sus cortas vidas se habían reído por ver la supuesta forma de defenderse contra ellos usando solamente una aspiradora-ke ju, ¿la ke?...traducción: No m$%&amp;#, ¿una aspiradora? Jajajaja-

-ko, ki ha hutraducción: Neta, se pasaron de p#%&amp;$* Jajajaja-

-ka ka ka katraducción: Me duele el estomago Jajajaja-

Por lo visto los Cells juniors siguieron riéndose por eso que hasta incluso bajaron la guardia por completo, y sin pensarlo dos veces Mario tomó la poltergust 3000 y ya encendido comenzó a apuntar hacia los tres mini androides-¡¿KU LA PA?! traducción: ¡¿PERO QUE C#$%&amp;* ?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo al ver que la potencia de la aspiradora era casi cerca a la de un tornado F5 o mucho peor, intentando aferrarse a un árbol para evitar ser aspirados, los otros mini androides intentaron socorrer a sus hermanos pero no salió como esperaban ya que también estaban siendo atraídos por la fuerte succión y vieron como los dos que cayeron en combate fueron aspirados inmediatamente.

-hola, ¿tal vez me recuerden?-dijo Gohan enfrente del Cell junior que estaba bien sujeto al árbol recargándose en él y dando una picara sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre, causando que entrara en pánico junto al resto quienes agitaron sus cabezas negando que se alejara, el hibrido sin necesidad de usar sus poderes solo se le acerco y le empezó a dar cosquillas para que se soltara, hasta que no pudo más hasta que se dio cuenta que había condenado a todos los demás-oh oh, ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Y como si fuera filita india los catorce bioandroides azules fueron aspirados uno por uno, hasta que le ultimo se atoro de la cintura para arriba momentáneamente y de un Pop desapareció finalmente, Mario apago la aspiradora donde estaba una especie de luz verde que decía "disponible", se torno rojo diciendo "ocupado"-uff, están todos atrapados-dijo el plomero rojo cansado después de darle la poltergust 3000 de regresó a su hermano-buen trabajo todos-

-jamas en mi vida había peleado con una mini versiones de alguien ademas que son un dolor de cabeza-dijo el héroe del tiempo quitándose el gorro verde ademas de darse aire por el cansancio-pienso lo mismo-hablo Zelda de la misma forma-bueno, eso fue raro… pero efectivo-dijo Trunks nerviosamente mientras guardaba su espada-¿todos se encuentra bien?-

-si, solo un poco cansados pero estamos...-respondió el estratega cerrado su libro de conjuntos, pero se percató de que alguien estaba sumamente molesto en ese instante-bien, pero bien muertos-

-adivinaré, es Cell-dijo Trunks mientras Luigi asistió temblorosamente-ahh, canastas de mierda-dijeron los dos híbridos saiyajines suspirando molestos

-ustedes también dicen esa palabra, que curioso ya que Pitto, Reflet y Roy dice lo mismo-dijo Pit mientras vio como el malvado bioandroide se fue directamente hacia Trunks para comenzar la pelea entre ellos, pero el hijo de Goku sintió una presencia muy familiarmente malvada debajo de la tierra-¡TODOS SALTEN AHORA!-gritó a todo pulmón al ver que una onda cortante de ki dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban todos-wow, eso estuvo cerca, gracias-

-ten cuidado a la próxima-dijo Gohan sosteniendo de la cintura al ángel blanco, en cambio algunos Smashers se sostenían de las piernas de Megaman y en cambio Snake usando un drone, pero todos vieron que ese ataque fue una trampa bien elaborada ya que Dark Pit se encontraba retirado de todos-_Por poco no la cuento_-

-¡Eres mío maldita sabandija!-gritó alguien desde el agujero y fue donde vieron al arcosiano salir de la fosa donde la onda se disipó revelando que ahora estaba usando el 100% de su poder y con la fuerza que tenía ahora, lo atrapó por la espalda dejándolo indefenso

-¡Mierda!, ¡¿desde cuando te pusiste esteroides?!, ¡AAAAHHHHH!-respondió el ángel negro por la repentina aparición del emperador del mal pero este empezó a apretarlo con todo lo que tiene, al ver que estaba siendo aplastado por la exagerada fuerza de Freezer Gohan dejo a Pit, Reflet, Shulk y Lucario-Gohan, ¡¿que se supone que haces?!-dijo preocupada la estratega

-si van a ayudarnos...¡es ahora!-en ese momento el cabello de Gohan empezando a cambiar de color negro a uno dorado, todo su peinado empezó a erizarse hacia arriba dejando un simple mechón en su frente, sus ojos cambiaron de negro a verdes y su estatura y volumen muscular aumentaron inmediatamente revelando una nueva imagen de el, causando que todos se quedaran con la boca BIEN abierta de par en par, pero en el caso de los dos villanos de Dragón Ball, principalmente Freezer, solo vio que lo que había visto era algo que solo le temía mas que nada...

-n-no p-puede ser posible-dijo Freezer al ver que lo que esta viendo no es una ilusión sino más bien una pesadilla viviente en frente de el, y peor aún que el hijo de aquel hombre que lo había humillado durante su batalla en el planeta Namekusei haya podido llegar a ese estado, en cambio algunos solo dijeron...-¡NO M$%&amp;#!-

-_ah si, súper saiyajin_-pensó Trunks solo para hacer lo mismo que Gohan, causando que Cell se cubriera el rostro por la fuerte luz que emana del viajero del tiempo

-okay, eso si no lo vi venir, ¿desde cuando los humanos pueden **mega evolucionar***?-respondió Mewtwo al ver a los dos nuevos peleadores en sus nuevas formas, a lo que Lucario solo levantó los codos diciendo "quien sabe"-_jamas en mi vida había visto ver con mis ojos ver a un súper saiyajin por primera vez, ahora lo he visto todo_-describió Samus al ver por primera vez a un legítimo súper saiyajin ya que ella había oído hablar de esa leyenda por todo el cosmos

-¡L-lady Palutena v-vio eso!-dijo totalmente pasmado al ver la nueva versión de Gohan frente a el-_ahora veo que Pitto no mentía después de todo_-

En cambio la estratega no pudo describir lo que había presenciado, estaba muy familiarizada con ver a dragones transformarse en humanos o viceversa, pero esto si fue una sorpresa muy grande, en cuestión de tiempo vio que Gohan paso de un joven alegre a un verdadero hombre en cuestión de segundos, este volteo a ver a Reflet con una cálida sonrisa-¿estas lista?-

-claro..., guapo..., ehh, ¡quiero decir si!-dijo torpemente Reflet al ver que se quedo embobada al verlo de cerca era como si hubiera visto al hombre de sus sueños por un momento

Después de ver que todos estuvieran listo para la pelea, el hijo de Goku enfoco una mirada fria y de determinación hacia Freezer causando que el arcosiano comenzara a recordar ese momento de hace 20 años, Dark Pit también se vio muy sorprendido por la nueva forma de Gohan, podía decirse que esa es la definición de la palabra **Bad Ass** en todo su esplendor, en eso vio que el emperador del mal había dejado de apretar y al ver que su codo estaba posicionado entre el lado izquierdo de su cintura, solo significaba una cosa...

-¡Hora de la venganza Freezer!, ¡Codazo al riñón!-anunció Dark Pit mientras le daba un fuerte codazo hacia la cintura del arcosiano-Codazo al riñón, Codazo al riñón, Codazo al riñón, una pausa y…-cada vez que le daba un golpe este sintió que su agarré perdió fuerza completamente hasta que se lo quitó de encima y cerrado el puño con toda su fuerza hasta que se escuchó el tronido de sus dedos por lo que iba a hacer-¡PUÑETAZO AL ESCROTO!-

Y con ese golpe a la parte baja de Freezer, este solo pelo los ojos a mas no poder y escupió sangre del inesperado y descomunal golpe que le habían proporcionado, de hecho ahora pasaba todo a cámara lenta ademas de que se escuchó un coro de _**Ave Maria**_ por el doloroso puñetazo directo-uuuuufffffff...-dijeron casi los smashers (hasta Reflet y Samus) mientras se ponían las manos en la misma parte donde fue atacado el malvado emperador, de hecho hasta Cell, Gohan y Trunks les dolió tanto con solo verlo

-justo en la bolsa de rupias-dijo Link sintiendo dolor por ver eso-tu lo has dicho elfo-respondió Snake viendo también lo mismo-me golpeaste en la ingle, ¿porque?, ¡¿porque me golpeaste en la ingle?!-dijo Freezer con voz chillona por la fuerza que le dio, le saco el aire completamente

-Dark Pit, a pesar de que es malvado, eso no era necesario-dijo Gohan con tono serio y ademas siendo un peleador de artes marciales darle en la ingle era muy bajo hasta para el-tres palabras, eso..., fue..., por lo que me hizo-respondió agitadamente el ángel negro a lo que el súper saiyajin fase dos se rascó la nuca nerviosamente-son seis y creo que tenias razón-

-creo…, que…, voy a orinar rojo-volvió a quejarse mientras intentaba reincorporarse pero sentía muchísimos dolor hasta que después de eso cayo al suelo finalmente

-eso te recordará a que nunca te metas con el p#$% ángel negro-dijo el doble de Pit señalando al inconsciente arcosiano en cambio el bioandroide al ver que tanto Gohan como Dark Pit habían bajado la guardia decidió darle un puñetazo al estómago ademas de una patada a Trunks y dirigirse contra ambos

Reflet y Pit había visto lo que tenia planeado Cell, en ese entonces y usando el ángel blanco su arco lanzo varias flechas azules contra el, por desgracia todas fueron destruidas por una esfera de Ki-eso fue patético-dijo el androide perfecto-¡esta distraído ahora Reflet!-gritó Pit causando que veo volteara rápidamente-¡malditos insectos!-y efectivamente al darse cuenta de que la peliblanca ahora se encontraba encima de el

-Pit, la palabra ataque sorpresa no te dice nada-dijo Reflet molesta por la falta de atención del ángel guerrero de Palutena y usando su libro Elwind lanzo varios conjuros de viento verde en forma de ondas a la espada del androide, enviándolo directo de regresó a tierra firme creando un cráter-ahhrg, ¡¿que diablos sucede ahora?!-se quejó el androide dentro del pozo mientras Pit preparaba un segundo Daybrake directo al hoyo, la estratega de inmediato comenzó a invocar dos Thorns para unir fuerzas-¡¿Donde c$%&amp;*# estoy?!-

-olvidaste a alguien Pitstain-dijo Dark Pit preparando su báculo al hoyo, en cambio Gohan se unió al los ángeles y a la estratega usando un Masenko-listos...-comando el hibrido mientras todos estaban listos para atacar, el Daybrake empezó a cargar y al mismo tiempo iluminar en donde se encuentra el bioandroide pudo ver el resplandor del arma-no..., esperen..., ahora veo la luz-dijo Cell viendo la luz

-¡CAMINA HACIA ELLA CELL!-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo disparando sus ataques causando que salieran ráfagas de luz por debajo de la tierra-¡PERO QUE DIABLOSSSSS!-

Una vez que se disipó el humo del cráter, Lucario se acercó al lugar y extendiendo su palma para verificar si se encontraba aun con vida-les tengo una buena y una mala noticia-

-escúpelo Lucario, ¿cual es la buena?-dijo el ángel negro molesto-que no hay buena noticia-

Todos los presentes pusieron una cara pálida al ver que eso no era bueno-¿y la mala?-respondió Mario-esta detrás de ti Dark-y efectivamente estaba detrás del el mostrando un sádica sonrisa listo para darle un serio golpe al cuello-¿me extrañaron?-

-¡DARK PIT CUIDADO!-justo en ese momento Gohan tacleó al doble de Pit fuera del camino pero este sintió como el golpe fue tan descomunal que lo lanzo directamente hacia la mansión Smash-¡por favor eso fue a propósito!-dijo fastidiada Samus al ver a donde paro el hijo de Goku

-y ahora para terminar esto-dijo el malvado bioandroide mientras creaba un extrañó disco de color rosa y con el centro de un rojo sangre lanzándolo directamente hacia donde terminó el semisaiyajin para de una vez matarlo...pero desafortunadamente con resultados no deseados-¿pero que?, ¡vamos…, ¡que tiene esta maldita cosa!-

-¿que hace ahora?-se pregunto Mewtwo mientras veía que el disco de Ki se movía en dirección contraria a la que manejaba

-oye ¿estas intentando quitarte una abeja?, por que matarlas solo vas a llamar a toda una colmena, créeme lo se de antemano, junto a **una diosa de la naturaleza** muy enojada-dijo Pit al ver como Cell intentaba controlar su ataque pero aun sin conseguirlo-no necesito que un grupo de insectos me digan como…, ¡¿Que le está pasando a esta cosa?!, acaso tiene controles invertidos o que…-después de unos momentos finalmente el disco reaccionó a las órdenes del androide-si al fin lo controle-

Pero fue destruido por Trunks quien usando su espada lo partió a la mitad poniéndose en frente de el-lo siento Cell, pero mientras este aquí, no vas a lastimar mas vidas inocentes-

-qué curioso que digas eso Trunks, porque en su caso, ¡será totalmente diferente!-lanzando varios disco iguales al anterior ahora todos los smashers estaban esquivando rápidamente para evitar se partidos a la mitad, pero en eso Luigi se tropezó y al ver que uno de los ataques del bioandroide se dirigía hacia el, una barrera de luz lo protegió justo antes de que lo golpeara

-¿estas bien Luigi?-pregunto Palutena pero solo vio un agujero en el suelo, por lo que una cosa era que del miedo le causo que se pusiera a excavar para salvarse y podría haber llegado a China en cuestión de minutos, volviendo a la historia, a lado de la diosa de la luz se encontraba ya un Piccolo listo para el segundo asalto-veo que también estas aquí Trunks, escucha con atención, alerta a todos en la mansión y si hay mas que quieran ayudarnos a detener a Freezer y a Cell, que te sigan, mientras mas seamos no sabrán como defenderse, y ve a buscar a Gohan que hace un momento lo vi dirigiéndose hacia una de las habitaciones-comando el namekiano acerca de una forma de derrotar al duo malvado

-muy bien Piccolo-volando hacia la mansión para alertar a los demás smashers que aún no sabían lo que hay fuera del lugar, dejo su transformación de súper saiyajin para guardar energías

-¿Veo que conoces muy bien a Trunks?-pregunto Palutena viendo como se alejaba del campo de batalla-créeme, no te imaginaras a su versión del presente-

-pfff...si como aquel día en el que te forzaron a jugar voleibol con Majin Buu, porque eso fue tan humillante-dijo Nail de la nada hasta que Piccolo se agarro la cabeza y se agitó para que se callara-¡QUIERES CALLARTE NAIL!-

-disculpe, ¿su nombre es Palutena correcto?-hablo Kamisama a la peliverde mentalmente-¿_si Kami, pasa algo?_-

-si fuera usted me agacharía en este instante, ¡AHORA MISMO!-al responderle el antiguo guardián de la tierra, Palutena vio que uno de los discos de Ki había pasado muy cerca de su cabeza pero lo único que fue dañado fue...

-¡MI CABELLO!-grito aterrada la diosa de la luz al ver que el ataque de Cell le había cortado su larga cabellera divina quedando solo la mitad de esta, si alguien se dio cuenta de eso fue...-¡Eso fue el colmo!, ¡Ningún saltamontes subdesarrollado mutante ataca a Lady Palutena mientras este yo aquí...-dijo molesto por ver como su diosa le habían hecho un corte de cabello sin su supervisión ademas de que es el ÚNICO que puede tocar y cortar su cabello cuando ella lo pide, hasta que ocho de los ataques del androide se fueron encima de el-¡ME RETRACTÓ, ME RETRACTÓ!-

-ahora que lo pienso me quedó mejor y evito atorarme con las puertas-dijo Palutena al ver su nuevo peinado un poco mas de cerca al verse en un espejo gracias a sus poderes divinos-pero prefiero la vieja yo..., digo, como antes-y en cuestión de segundos, la parte cortada de su cabello se regenero instantáneamente

De regresó al combate, Piccolo y Cell estaban casi parejos hasta que el namekiano le dio una patada giratoria en la espalda hasta incluso se ve en cámara lenta-no me digas que le diste otra patada giratoria otra vez-comento Nail al ver lo que hizo-_ya llevó mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, y si mal no recuerdo se la di cuando lo conocí en el pueblo Ginger-_

-de que nos quejamos Nail, ojo por ojo, algo molesto por algo molesto-respondió Kami dándole la razón a Piccolo, en cambio dirigiéndose hacia el bioandroide este lanzo dos discos de Ki nuevamente para perseguirlo hasta ver que se dirigía hacia el.

-¿en serio Piccolo?, realmente piensas que ese truco va a funcionar conmi…-pero para mala suerte de Cell era exactamente lo que tenia planeado lanzando una esfera de Ki al suelo para que creara una distracción-_¡maldita sea__, lo hizo__!_-

_-~punching ka, punching ka-~_

_-~punching ka, punching ka-~_

_-~boom boom boom boom-~_

_-~dale verde...-~_

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen?!-dijo molesto Piccolo al oír a sus invitados no deseados en su cabeza, mientras le daba varias patadas al pecho de Cell-intentamos animarte, eso es lo que hacemos-

-_¡No me molesten quieren!-_pero ese momento le iba a costar al ver que el androide perfecto le apunto a quemarropa un ataque big bang lanzándolo a la cocina de la mansión-_¡Oh mierda, hijo de p#$%!_-

-Jajajaja que te parece Piccolo, creíste que podías engañarme, ni siquiera me has dado un simple golpe-dijo Cell lleno de arrogancia al ver como se encargó del namekiano por segunda ocasión y curiosamente se llevo de encuentro a Pikachu que ahora tenia los ojos en espiral-piii...ka...chu-

-y ahora para asegurar que no vuelvas a interferir...-cargando un rayo de sus dedos para asi acabar con Piccolo de una vez por todas junto al pokemon eléctrico-ni siquiera ese niño que tu entrenaste te salvara, Jajajaja...-

-¿acaso lastimaste a un niño?-se escuchó una voz que se oían muy molesta por lo que dijo en androide perfecto-mamma mia...-dijeron aterrados los hermanos Mario al ver quien había llegado, y todos dijeron al mismo tiempo ya que lo siguiente para Cell sería un verdadero mundo de dolor aun peor que cuando peleo contra Gohan...-ya llego **Peach**-

Cell solo vio que desde el cielo se aproximaba una mujer de cabellera rubia con un vestido rosa pastel ademas de usar una pequeña corona, símbolo de ser una princesa, pero lo que noto inmediatamente fue que sus ojos fueron reemplazados por unas llamas furiosas, ademas de estar armada con un sartén y dar un grito de guerra al estilo de Xena (saben a lo que me refiero), dirigiéndose justamente a la cabeza del ser perfecto

*CLANK*

-¡GGGGGHHHHAAAA!-fue lo único que pudo decir el bioandroide gritando de dolor al sentir que su masa celular que lleva por cerebro sintiera el frio acero de la sartén de la princesa del reino champiñón-ufff..., eso va a dejar una marca, sinceramente Piccolo te estas perdiendo de esto-dijo Nail quien inexplicable estaba viendo desde el inconsciente cuerpo de Piccolo a lo que respondió con un...-blarg...igler...capuchino doble con vainilla francesa por favor-

Dejando su "arma mortal", Peach comenzó a calentarse las manos para seguir castigando a Cell-¡AHORA DI QUE LO SIENTES!-si este fic tuviera cámara lenta veríamos como el bioandroide recibía varias cachetadas en su rostro justo como vivió* Freezer cuando Goku le hizo lo mismo, después de unos 15 minutos de cachetadas se detuvo y volvió a repetir lo mismo alzando la mano-¿y bien?, que dices a tu defensa, ¿lo sientes?-

En cambio el ser perfecto ahora con los cachetes hinchados ademas de rojos solo pudo decir algo en su defensa-tienes..., la mano..., pesada...-y después de eso le dio una mas fuerte que lo lanzo al aire.

* * *

_**En algún lugar de las habitaciones, como el tercer piso, más o menos por ahí**__**, minutos antes de que llegara Peach**__**…**_

* * *

Mientras la pelea entre una Peach sumamente molesta y un par de casi derrotados villanos del universo Z se realiza, minutos antes, cierto pingüino Smasher se duchaba en uno de los baños lujosos que había en la mansión Smash después de limpiar todo por dentro y tranquilamente se dispuso a tomar un baño relajante mientras cantaba (como si supiera claro)

_~Estaba la pájara pinta, _

_A la sombra del verde limón,_

_Con el pico picaba la rama,_

_Con las alas recoge la flor, es…~_

Pero fue inesperadamente interrumpido por una explosión que causo que destruyera el lugar donde se encontraba el monarca de Dreamland para que solo quedara el suelo de azulejo, la tina y la cortina al intemperie

-¡que aquí nadie puede tener privacidad!-exclamo el Rey Dedede hacia aquel que interrumpió su momento "privado", hasta que Gohan termino deslizándose en lo que quedaba del baño del pasillo de los villanos terminando justo donde se encontraba la tina, sobándose la cabeza-increíble, Cell sigue teniendo la misma fuerza cuando me le enfrente hace tres años-

-oye tú, ¡lárgate de aquí quieres!-renegó el Rey Dedede ahora tapándose con la cortina del baño_-¡Maldición!, si no detengo a Cell será demasiado tarde, ¡Juro que esta vez..._ ¡Te detendré!-pensó Gohan con afirmación hasta empezar a transformarse nuevamente en súper saiyajin fase dos-¡que parte de te dije que te lar…-

Para desgracia del pingüino vanidoso vio por completo la transformación de Gohan, el hibrido vio al smasher y este entro en pánico lo cual este solo tuvo que…-¡MAMAAAAAA!- dijo el Rey Dedede gritando desnudo tapándose sus partes privada y corriendo como cierto erizo azul- voy a necesitar un adulto después de esto-dijo el híbrido con algo de palidez en el rostro por lo que acaba de pasar.

En el comedor de la mansión nos encontramos con el portador de la espada Ragnell, quien está comiendo pollo junto con Marth, Roy y Lucina, hasta ver una ráfaga azul celeste pasar enfrente de ellos quedando en total estado de shock los cuatro, en cambio Ike estaba a punto de comerse otra pieza de pollo hasta que vio cierta "parte" de monarca de Dreamland al aire libre-…, Ahí va mi apetito, junto con lo que queda de la dignidad de Dedede-suspiro Ike derrotado dejando la pieza de pollo en el plato-¡ES REY DEDEDE!-grito casi al llegar a su habitación para vestirse por completo.

-argh…, esa es una imagen que no me voy a quitar por un buen tiempo-se quejó Marth tallándose los ojos al ver a Rey Dedede desnudo-no le vi eso…, no le vi eso…, no le vi eso…-dijo Lucina inhalando y exhalando rápidamente con la mano en el pecho, debido a cierta imagen que vio claramente sus ojos-a mí ni me miren así, yo vi otra cosa- dijo estúpidamente Roy

-así pirómano adolecente, ¿entonces que viste?-respondió Ike al amante de las llamas y quemar cualquier cosa en su camino-un disco de color rosa dirigiéndose hacia nosotros-y si era uno de los ataques de Cell (de hace unos momentos) dirigiéndose hacia la princesa de Yillsee, por desgracia todos no tenían sus armas en ese momento para contraatacar el disco, ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente rápidos para quitar a Lucina del camino, hasta que alguien destruyo el objeto justo enfrente de ella-¿¡pero que fue eso!?-

Fue en ese instante Lucina vio enfrente de ella a un joven de cabello color violeta y ojos azules con una vestimenta de una chamarra azul pantalón gris y botas amarillas, además de un aura blanca en forma de llama con una espada en ambas manos, Marth, Roy e incluso Ike vieron lo mismo que su compañera, de hecho no tenían palabras para describir lo que pasaba ahora-si no hubieran reaccionado, hubieran terminado partidos a la mitad-dijo el joven verificando que se encontrara bien Lucina

-¿quién eres?-dijo Marth poniéndose en guardia ante la posible amenaza-eso no importa, quiero que desalojen el lugar y a toda persona de la mansión-

-¿y eso a que se debe?-pregunto Ike cruzado de brazos-hay dos personas que son mucho más malvadas que los que se encuentran en la mansión y además, y mi nombre es Trunks también soy un Smasher-respondió a la pregunta del portador de la espada Ragnell-espera, ¿eres uno de los nuevos?-

-al igual que dos de mis amigos y esos dos, otros tres más vendrán en camino, lo principal es detenerlos hasta que Master llegue y evitar que la mansión este destruida o nos veremos involucrados en el…-en eso Roy se metió y le dijo-correctivo numero catorce-

-exacto-afirmó Trunks mientras guardaba su espada-con eso me convenciste-dijo el príncipe de Altea tomando su espada, al igual que Roy, Ike y Lucina-a mi también-

-muy bien si alguien más va a ayudar...-en ese instante el cabello de Trunks empezó a cambiar de color y forma además de sus ojos se tornaron verdes-solo síganme-

Como si hubieran visto una especie de película de terror los mismos de la serie Fire Emblem se quedaron con la boca abierta después de que el nuevo peleador salio literalmente volando como si nada-vieron lo mismo que yo-dijo Roy mirando hacia donde Trunks se retiró

-que su cabello se tornó dorado y ahora tiene un aura del mismo tono-respondió Ike con una cubeta de pollo Kentucky-sip, espera un segundo, ¿Donde sacaste esa cubeta de pollo frito?, ¡y porque no me diste!-

-¡Quieres dejar eso!-dijo molesto Marth quitándole la cubeta de comida rápida dejando tanto al mercenario y al joven león molestos, pero ahora Ike se chupaba los dedos-creo que mejor que le demos una mano con lo que sea que se estén enfrentando-

Ambos espadachines asintieron prepararon sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el jardín trasero, pero uno de los que se encontraba ahí era la princesa de Yillsee con las mejillas rojas por cierto smasher nuevo que le llamo la atención, sus compañeros no detectaron que debajo de la chamarra sus músculos se incrementaron al mismo tiempo que su cabello lila se torno dorado y sus ojos azules cambiaron de azul a verde, en eso Roy regresó a ver que paso con ella y la vio con una mirada embobada además de que le estaba haciendo agua la boca por algo o alguien

-Houston a Lucina, repito, Houston a Lucina, ¿vas a ayudarnos o no?-dijo el pelirrojo charqueando los dedos para sacar del la órbita del planeta Trunks-¡AHHH!, ¡PADRE NO ES LO QUE PARECE!, ¡POR FAVOR NO LO CASTRES COMO A UN GATO CON TU ESPADA!-

-¿pensaste que era Chrom?, ¿Y a quien iba a castrar?-dijo Roy mirando a Lucina meticulosamente-n-nada, ya voy para allá-

El espadachín pelirrojo solo levantó los codos y se retiró del lugar en cambio los pensamientos de Lucina seguían aun fresco en su cabeza-_¿Quién__ era esa persona__?__, es lindo y me agrada su estilo de vestir_-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme temblor que sacudió todo el lugar hasta se escucho un grito muy fuerte-¡PERO QUE DIABLOSSSSS!-

-por Naga, ¡¿que estará pasando afuera?!-dijo sorprendida después de aquel terremoto que ocurrió-¿Lucina, que fue eso?-se escucho una voz que provenía de una chica de media estatura y de ropajes azules y blanco que revelaba mucho su cintura, tenía el cabello azul sujetado a una cola de caballo que le caía de lado gracias a un listón rojo y un clip del mismo color al de sus ropas, era de piel clara y tenía unos enormes ojos morados

-**Lana**, ¿que esta pasando?-dijo la princesa de Yiilse asustada al igual que ella-no lo se, solo se que el chico de cabello dorado que paso volando me dijo que se esta llevando una pelea fuera de la mansión y que debemos detener a unos villanos que acaban de llegar atacando a cualquiera que se les ponga en frente-

Al mencionar lo que dijo la maga blanca, se escuchó una risa muy familiar detrás de ambas-entonces es cierto, deben ser esos dos que vienen del cuarto universo que estan causando tanto alboroto-al voltear ambas vieron al rey del mal junto al monarca del reino Koopa (comiéndose la cubeta de pollo frito que tenia Ike) y a un hombre de bigote ondulado en zigzag, nariz rosa, ropa de motociclista y muy pasado de peso ademas de estar hurgándose la nariz

-Bowser, Wario y Ganondorf-dijo Lucina con tono serio y venenoso mientras Lana los veía de la misma manera-con razón olía a sarcasmo en el aire-

El rival de Mario por un momento empezó a olfatear por todos lados, desde sus axilas hasta detrás suyo-*sniff*, *sniff* yo no fui-dijo en tono defensivo sobre lo que dijo la peliazul celeste

-idiota, ¡eso fue una metáfora!-respondió molesto Ganondorf por la falta de cerebro de parte de su compañero villano-pero verán, vi todo lo que esta pasando y debo admitir que son demasiado poderosos, son excelentes para obtener muchas victorias para este torneo, después de todo junto a los ocho mocoso de Bowser y Wolf ahora la cosa se empareja-

-Ganondorf olvídate de ese rencor desde hace cinco días solo porque Link te derroto en una batalla en modo omega, debemos ayudar a Trunks no sabemos que tan fuertes sean esos...-pero para desgracia de la maga blanca esta fue empujada fuera del camino hasta que Lucina desenvainó su espada Falchion lista para defenderse, pero la enorme mano de Ganondorf la detuvo y al mismo tiempo empezó a sentir que desde su brazo empezó a ver como una extraña aura negra comenzó a sentir como esa obscura magia negra la lastimarla-suéltame-

-ahora que recuerdo tu, el ángel amargado y el doctor son solo **clones***, asi que respira profundo y piensa en...Yillsee-dijo Ganon dando una malvada sonrisa, para acabar con Lucina viendo horrorizada como el malvado smasher preparaba su golpe del hechicero-esto se pondrá bueno, ¿me das una pata de pollo?-dijo el smasher obeso pidiendo de la cubeta de pollo frito-ten Wario-

-esto es cruji pollo, ¡quiero la secreta!-respondió quejándose de la pieza que le dio el rey Koopa, pero un gritó llamo la atención del trío de villanos ademas de las chicas-¡DETENTE!-

Todos vieron como Gohan se encontraba enfrente del gerudo solo para dar una mueca arrogante, a pesar de que los dos residentes del universo de Mario se quedaron espantados, Ganondorf sin embargo nunca inmutó, antes de que los dos saiyajines aparecieran vio como ambos se transformaron por lo que ya tenia conocimiento acerca de lo que es un súper saiyajin y mas un súper saiyajin fase dos gracias a que los estaba vigilando desde su habitación con una visión hecha con magia negra-asi que, intentas hacerte el héroe, ¿No es así?, típico de los peleadores de artes marciales-dijo Ganondorf soltando a Lucina quien ahora se enfoco en el híbrido saiyajin quien comenzó a caminar hacia el, en eso Gohan vio con esa mirada furiosa hacia Bowser y Wario, quienes quedaron helados por la expresión que les estaba haciendo

-Ehh, creo que me esta llamando Junior, iré a ver que quiere-dijo asustado el rey de los Koopas saliendo del lugar rápidamente-yo me largo a la c#$%&amp; de aqui-dijo Wario tirando la cubeta de pollo y huyendo lo mas rápido que sus cortas piernas pueden

-_tsk, típico de ellos_-pensó rodando los ojo al ver que sus compañeros malvados huyeron despavoridos por un mocoso no mayor de 14 años-lamentó decirte esto pero pelear conmigo solo será una pérdida de tiempo, recuerda que ellos estan peleando con los demás miembros de la mansión, tal ves ya estén sucumbiendo..., ahora mismo-

Al decir esas palabras Gohan dejo por un momento su ira contra el rey del mal para recordar que Cell aun sigue en pie pero no se dio cuenta de que el gerudo lo agarro del cuello levantando-y otra cosa...-respondió Ganon acercándose a la oreja del híbrido al mismo tiempo este veía como un extrañó triángulo en su guantelete dorado comenzó a brillar.

-tienes un poder muy grande y no lo utilizas como se debe, pero te dire algo que se te quedara marcado en tu cabeza, te ves fuerte por fuera, pero eres débil por dentro y siempre..., lo serás-una vez dicho, Ganondorf lanzo al hijo de Goku hacia una pared, mientras daba una carcajada maníaca alejándose de ahí, por primera vez Gohan se sentía intimidado por un sujeto que apenas conoce y lo peor, casi pudo lastimarlo aun en súper saiyajin fase dos, nuevamente estaba experimentando lo mismo que vivió ese dia en el que vio como se volvió impotente contra Nappa

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Lana preocupada por el hijo de Goku-si estoy bien, mucha gra...cias...-y como si no fuera algo, curiosamente el híbrido saiyajin se quedo maravillado con la mirada de la maga blanca y mas aun con esos ojos morados que hizo que se olvida de la pregunta y de la amenaza de Ganondorf, mostrando un pálido color rosa en sus mejillas-_es...tan...bonita_-dijo mentalmente dando un suspiro pero algo lo bajo de la nube que se encontraba al recibir un...

*ZAZ*

-¡AY ESO DUELE!-dijo sobándose el lado donde recibió un bofetón mientras veía a la peliazul agitarse la mano por lo fuerte que le dio-lo siento por eso, ¿pero no tienes algo más que hacer?-

-es cierto, gracias ehh...-dijo Gohan después de recordar que tenía que detener al bioandroide pero nunca supo de los nombres de las chicas que conoció ahora-bueno permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Lucina y ella es Lana, ambas somos nuevas en el torneo Smash de este año-

-un gusto conocerlas, pero nos presentáremos mejor hasta que acabe esto-respondió mientras regresaba al jardín-me parece bien, andando-

Pero lo que no sabia Gohan, Lucina y Lana era que Ganondorf, Wario, Bowser junto a un lobo antropomórfico con ropas futuristas ademas de tener un rastreador en su ojo izquierdo, y una versión mas joven de el Rey de los Koopas pero dentro de una especie de esfera con cara de payaso ademas de haber otros siete a lado de el

-oiga jefe, ¿no deberíamos ayudarlos contra esos dos?-dijo uno de los subordinados de Bowser conocido como Roy Koopa al ver como se iban hacia la parte trasera-Acaso el Koopa Clown Car te aprieta los pulmones, papa nunca hace alianzas con un niño que tiene pelo de escobeta-dijo Bowser Junior el futuro heredó al trono de los Koopas con molestia acerca de lo que menciono

-te lo soy sincero, he visto lo que hacen los arcosianos por eso se extinguieron-respondió Wolf ahora-¿Y como se extinguieron?-pregunto Lemmy Koopa-volando el planeta junto con su enemigo como el marica de Pigma cuando le echó azúcar al tanque de mi Wolfen-dijo mientras apretaba los dientes al recordar lo que hizo el ex miembro de Star Wolf a su nave espacial

-si mis cálculos no fallan, ellos aun no tienen en sus manos los soportes de trofeos de ambos, y para eso, tengo algo especial-dijo el gerudo al mismo tiempo se frotaba la barbilla

-¿estas seguro de lo que haces?-pregunto el rey Koopa dudando del plan, a lo que Ganondorf mostró una sonrisa malvada-créeme, es hora de que Freezer y Cell tengan un segundo aire...jejeje-respondió al momento de mostrar dos cosas en sus manos, una extraña esfera de colores y una pequeña semilla verde...

* * *

_**De regreso al campo de batalla…**_

* * *

Con la ayuda de Gohan, Lana y Lucina llegaron a apoyar a los smashers, pero todos notaron que se encontraban descansando tranquilamente al igual que Piccolo y Trunks del futuro-¿porque todos estan descansando?-se pregunto la princesa de Yiilse al ver a todos sentados

-que Lucy, ¿te molesta?-pregunto el ángel negro con un refresco en mano-¿y donde esta Freezer y Cell?-se pregunto el hijo de Goku viendo por todos lados a donde se metieron-ya me explico todo Dark, después de que te mandaron a volar a la mansión, cierta persona esta "defendiendo" tus derechos por ser un niño, y mi nombre es Roy por cierto-dijo el joven león quien se encontraba a lado de Dark Pit

-también conocido como el pirómano adolescente-respondió Snake mientras el espadachín pelirrojo reía nerviosamente-jejeje..., se los diré luego el porque-

-odio decir esto, pero no me gusta repetir la pregunta, ¿Donde estan ellos?-hablo Gohan dejando su forma ascendida, a lo que Trunks le contestó-si, veras Gohan, digamos que Peach tiene el control de esta pelea en un 99.9%-

-¡Peach esta aqui...-gritó alertado por lo dicho hasta que se detuvo por un instante-espera, a que te refieres con que el 99.9% de la pelea lo mantiene ella, ¿y quien tiene el 0.1%?-

-Freezer y Cell-dijeron todos los smashers juntos mientras apuntaban o mejor dicho vieron como un cuerpo fue lanzado frente a ellos, con un ojo cerrado, varias marcas de golpes y sartenazos recibidos, varias cortadas pero eso no es todo, su humor estaba hasta el límite de querer destruir toda la galaxia entera al ver a los tres guerrero los smashers-malditos insectos, ¡Juro que pagaran por todo lo que han...-

-~oh freezer, no hemos terminado...~-al escuchar la dulce voz de la princesa del reino champiñón, fue suficiente como para bájale la furia al arcosiano que lleva cargada como si fuera un balde de nitrógeno líquido, eso si, hay algo peor que un súper saiyajin furioso por haber asesinado al su mejor amigo, Peach dejaría en la calle a ese saiyajin-olviden lo que dije, ¡Y QUÍTENME A ESE MONSTRUO DE ENCIMA!-

Intentando hundir los dedos en la tierra para salvarse ni siquiera se pudo salvar de ella de que le aplicara una...-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

-mamma mia, jamas había visto a la princesa aplicar una quebradora de esa manera-dijo Mario como estaba manejando al emperador del mal como si fuera muñeco de trapo-y ahora le le esta haciendo el...-

*CRACK*

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-gritó de dolor Freezer al recibir un martinete encima de una roca causando que todos hicieran una mueca de dolor-creo que tendré que...-

-ni vallas a hablarle Gohan esta de un humor casi igual que la harpía de tu madre-dijo tranquilamente Piccolo deteniendo a su pupilo, en cambió Peach miro a un Cell que intentaba escapar arrastrándose en el suelo ya que no tenia piernas en ese entonces, pero como si fuera la niña de la película "el exorcista", literalmente giro su cabeza en un ángulo de 180 grados para luego sonreírle al bioandroide-~oh Cell..., ven aquí ~-

Valla mala suerte tuvo el bioandroide, a pesar de ser la mas grande creación del doctor Maki Gero, estaba viviendo esa horrible pesadilla viviente una vez más, solo que esta vez no es el hijo de Goku sino alguien peor que el-no..., ¡Ya no mas!, ¡aléjate..., aléjate de mi-

-te dije..., ¡QuE vInIeRaS!-grito con voz endemoniada lo cual causo que todos los presentes temblaran de miedo hasta Gohan y Trunks terminaron abrazándose creyendo haber visto por un segundo a Milk

-lo digo y lo diré siempre, hay combates que ni siquiera un saiyajin puede ganar...-dijo metafóricamente el namekiano viendo como Cell hacia lo mismo que Freezer ya que lo agarro del aguijón y empezó a arrastrarlo-eso tambien incluye a cierta persona que le patearon su verde trasero y ademas de estar acompañado junto a una rata con hepatitis-respondió Nail al comentario sobre lo sucedido hace un rato-cállate Nail-

En cambio Ganondorf y el resto de los villanos smashers veían como la princesa del reino champiñón les daba una paliza a los nuevos villanos-wow, mama si que esta de mal humor-dijo Junior viendo la carnicería en proceso de parte de su supuesta "madre"

-quien dijo que Peach pudiera hacer llaves de lucha libre profesional, ¿lo sabías desde un principio lagarto?-pregunto el lobo antropomórfico sorprendido al ver que Cell recibió una desnucadora y para rematar le quebró el brazo izquierdo-no querrás saber...-

-yo se los dire, originalmente íbamos a hacer una competencia de lucha libre en le reino champiñón, pero se descarto la idea por una de tres razones y Peach es una de ellas-respondió Wario acerca del por que la rubia sabia eso y si se lo imaginan las otras serian Daisy, la mejor amiga de Peach y novia de Luigi y Rosalina, causándole a Wolf que se le helará la sangre con solo pensarlo

-muy bien eso es aterrador, pero es hora de poner el plan en acción-dijo el gerudo alzando una mano para crear un agujero negro y sacar a los villanos de Dragón Ball a donde estaban ellos-¡¿Pero que?!-dijeron casi todos al ver como desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, hasta que vieron al grupo de villanos de la mansión Smash cargando los ya inconscientes cuerpos de Freezer y Cell-¿Los buscaban?-pregunto el Rey del Mal

-con razón olía a ajo en el aire-dijo Piccolo señalando a Wario que efectivamente estaba comiendo una bolsa de ajos-oye, ¡búscate la tuya!-

-¡¿Ganondorf que haces aquí?!-dijo Zelda y sin pensarlo dos veces todos saltaron para prepararse para el segundo asalto-ya saben lo que dicen...el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo...jejeje-y con eso el gerudo sacó de su manga una pequeña semilla lo cual algunos se quedaron aterrados y mas aun los guerreros Z-esa son...-

-una semilla del ermitaño, pregúntenle al el-respondió Ganondorf señalando al hijo de Goku, pero Reflet comenzó a buscar en su gabardina-¡No!, yo soy quien tiene las semillas-

-lo siento Reflet, pero se te cayeron cuando saltaste y se las di a Gohan-respondió Robín acerca de el porque Ganon tiene una de las semillas del ermitaño-¡¿Y porque no me dijiste?!-

-te lo iba a decir, pero estabas balbuceando por "alguien"-con decir la palabra alguien, la estratega se puso roja de vergüenza y le tapo la boca con su mano a su contraparte masculina-nadie ni en especial **el** lo tiene que saber-dijo la peliblanca lo mas silenciosa que puede y evitar que se den cuenta los demás, aunque el namekiano escucho eso y no le importó en lo absoluto.

En cambio Gohan estuvo checando en toda su ropa hasta que Dark Pit le hablo-okay nerd, tengo una pregunta y se franco, ¿la c#$%&amp; ?-

-no yo estoy seguro de que las ten...-fue en ese entonces cuando se dio cuenta y solo vio al gerudo sólo para saber que se las quitó sin que se diera cuenta-tonto, no por nada me llamaron el rey de los ladrones de todo Hyrule, siempre se que las cosas importantes se guardan debajo del cinturón, lección numero 1 de ladrones principiantes-

-tienes razón Dark Pit, ya la c#$%-dijo el hijo de Goku suspirando derrotado y avergonzado, lo cual todos dieron el costalazo ademas para que el ángel negro, Snake, Samus y Piccolo le dieran un coscorrón múltiple por descuidado-bien hecho nerdojin, ¡eres un p#$% genio!-

-_espera, aun tenemos los soportes de trofeos de Freezer y Cell, y a lo que R.O.B dijo que la única forma de detenerlos era..., dejarlos debilitados y Ganondorf quiere recuperarlos de sus heridas, solo tenemos una oportunidad_-pensó Trunks al ver que tenían en posesión los soportes de los villanos de Dragón Ball y es algo que el gerudo no lo sabia al igual que el resto de los smashers villanos-Gohan, soportes de trofeos-

El viajero del tiempo lanzo la base al hijo de Goku quien después de callar su "dolor" de cabeza finalmente se acordó de otra cosa que tenían en sus manos-ah si, soportes de trofeos-

Como si fuera un disco de frisby tomo suficiente fuerza para lanzárselo al primer sujeto que viera hasta que enfoco su vista a...-¡Toma esto Cell!-

Y con eso el soporte de trofeos fue lanzado hacia el ser perfecto con el propósito de que era por el momento el villano mas débil y mas peligroso, cosa que Ganondorf vio de inmediato-oh mierda, soportes de trofeos..., ¡Denle la maldita semilla a...!-dijo mientras le daba la semilla a Wolf para que se la diera y el soporte no tuviera efecto en el, pero una ráfaga azul le quito la semilla milagrosa de sus garras-¡Por todos los diablos del infierno!-

-¡Eres muy lento **Ganondork**!-dijo Sonic burlándose de el rey del mal con ese apodó que le puso en el tercer torneo Smash que le hierva la sangre, pero comenzó a sonreír cosa que el bioandroide no le agrado-¡nadie va a detener esa cosa!-dijo Cell intentando llamar la atención del gerudo que decidió usar el **plan B**-te haces llamar un ser perfecto, pero te diré algo, nadie es perfecto..., en especial..., _**TU**_..., inútil..., jejeje..., ¡Jajajaja!-

Podía decirse que las palabras de Ganondorf fueron tan profundas hacia Cell que este sintió que su orgullo fuera destrozado en instantes, los tres guerreros Z sintieron que su Ki comenzó a elevarse, Piccolo no podía retractar esas palabras ya que en realidad es la verdad, Cell no es un ser perfecto, sino mas bien es un monstruo hecho por un científico loco y cegado por la venganza, enterrando los dedos en la tierra por esa furia contenida, comenzó a regenerar sus piernas hasta que finalmente se levantó-no puede ser..., maldición..., ¡Maldición..., ¡MALDICIÓN!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas causando que todo el lugar comenzara a temblar a lo que el erizo azul soltara lo que tenia en sus manos por ese temblor, y si se preguntan por el soporte de trofeos que fue lanzado este mismo cayo en los pies del rey del mal.

Mientras una semilla del ermitaño volaba en el aire, Fox corría hacia atrás como si estuviera en un partido de fútbol americano para tomar la cura milagrosa en vez del balón-¡la tengo!, ¡la tengo!, ¡ES MIA!-pero para desgracia, sintió un jalón en su cola por parte de Wolf-ni lo creas zorrito, ¡Dame la semilla del ermitaño!-

-¡Oblígame si puedes lobito!-dijo el zorro antropomórfico comenzando una riña que terminó en una especie de pelea callejera al mismo tiempo que los Koopalings y los otros smashers se unían al pleito, haciendo una especie de humo que solo veía los brazos y piernas de cada uno, en eso la semilla por la que todos estaban peleando rodo fuera de la riña y justo a lado del arcosiano el cual la vio y comenzó a comerla lo mas rápido posible

-tiempo fuera..., ¿Quien la tiene?-pregunto Mario a lo que todos dejaron de pelear hasta que vieron a Freezer de pie y sonriendo malvadamente por lo que solo había una explicación, el la tiene-ahora todos pagaran por el castigo que me hicieron-dijo preparándose para aniquilar a aquellos que se entrometieron en su camino

-corrección, fue Peach quien te dio la paliza-contestó Lana a la amenaza del emperador del mal-lamentó decirte esto insecto, pero no lastimo a las damas-

-¡¿Y yo que soy?!-dijo molesta Samus por lo que dijo Freezer-tu no cuentas por el traje metálico que llevabas antes, ademas de las dos mujeres de pelo azul y mas esa mocosa con falda y a la de pelo blanco-

-típico de los hombres-bufo la caza recompensas por la respuesta machista que le dio, Marth en cambio veía hacia Ike y a Roy mientras se aguantaban la risa, después Reflet se acordó de alguien que no se encontraba entre ellos-esperen...¿Donde esta Peach?-

-se rompió una uña y fue al centro comercial por lo que se tardara por lo menos tres horas para encontrar un nuevo paquete de uñas postizas que le guste y le combinen con su vestido-dijo Mario rascándose la cabeza causando que Mewtwo gruñera-y esa es la razón por la que no quería regresar, ¡a pero no!, tenían que invitar a esa copia **pitufizada de Anubis**-pero justo antes de que Lucario le respondiera algo el suelo comenzó a temblar-¿ahora que pasa?-pregunto Lucina al sentir el temblor

-creo que donde esta Gohan, Trunks y Piccolo esta la respuesta-señalo Roy hacia donde los nuevos miembros del torneo se encontraba, hasta que una onda de Ki lanzo a todos los que se encontraban, terminando de nuevo en la cocina-¿de donde vinieron esos tipos?-dijo Marth al ver lo que sucedió-son del séptimo universo..., ¡AHHH!, ¡QUIEN PUSO UNA P#$% BOLA DE BOLICHE EN LA REPISA!-respondió Dark Pit a lo que una pesada bola de boliche le caía en su pie

-ja..., ¡Lo sabia!, págame princesa-dijo energéticamente el espadachín de pelo azul alborotado, poniéndole la mano derecha en frente del príncipe de Altea para que le pague-argh..., toma mi dinero Ike-

-¡¿Y eso a que se debe?!-dijo Reflet molesta por lo que hizo-aposte 5 Smashdolares a Martha a que los del séptimo universo son unos fenómenos exageradamente poderosos, eso y que también me deben también los entrenadores de Wii Fit 5 Smashdolares mas-dijo el portador de la espada Ragnell agitando su dinero frente a todos-¡Que no me llamo Martha!-dijo molesto Marth, la gran mayoría de la mansión Smash sabia del apodo que le había puesto Ike desde el tercer torneo.

Mientras la discusión sobre el verdadero genero del espadachín peliazul (ademas de que Lucina se avergonzada por ser su descendiente), otro temblor comenzó a pasar y sin pensarlo dos veces todos salieron para ver a un Cell gordo e inflado a lo lejos

-oh no, no otra vez-dijo el hijo de Goku al ver que el ser perfecto sin la necesidad de la semilla del ermitaño se recuperó y ademas de que su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse hasta que se convirtió en una versión inflada de el mismo, cosa que paso hace tiempo durante su propio torneo, Ganondorf tomo la oportunidad de hacer un portal obscuro para huir sin que los otros villanos se dieran cuenta sabiendo que su trabajo había concluido, mostrando la esfera de colores que tenia antes y sonriendo maquiavélicamente

-¡no voy a dejar que pase dos veces seguidas!-amenazó el hijo de Goku entrando en posición de combate solo para que Cell levantara una mano en señal de advertencia-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso hace siete años durante mi torneo de artes marciales?, si me tocas, volare no todo este planeta, sino mas allá del sistema solar completo, ¿que te parece?-al mencionar esto, todos los smashers dieron un grito de mujeres asustadas y abrazándose unos contra otros (con excepción de Luigi quien regreso de china y se desmayó al instante)

-odio decir esto pero Cell tiene razón, si en su forma semi perfecta tenia la capacidad de destruir la tierra, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hara en su forma perfecta-dijo Piccolo sabiendo que ese momento en el que Cell hizo esto fue exactamente igual pero cual seria la fuerza de la explosión que hara en su forma perfecta, hasta que el bioandroide replicó nuevamente-¿Quieres saber Piccolo?, se los diré, puedo autodestruirme si yo quiero-

-¡¿que?!-dijo aterrado Trunks

-¡no es cierto!-respondió Piccolo con disgusto al acto de cobardía del bioandroide

-¡No, no, no..., ¡maldito cobarde!-grito con rabia Gohan dando varios golpes al suelo

-¡Rodery no!...-dijo la voz de unos de los Koopalings-¡deja eso Larry!-dijo Snake molesto quitándole un televisor portátil de sus manos-¿que?-

-Jajajaja, ¿qué harás Gohan?, creíste que yo Cell, iba a ser tan tonto como para que tuvieras mas tiempo o mejor dicho si es que lo tienen-dijo Cell mientras reía malvadamente tras quitarle la opción de salvar a todos

-oigan, ¿donde esta Ganondorf?-pregunto Wolf viendo que no se encontraba por ningún lado al gerudo-es cierto, Ganon nunca huye de esa manera a menos que sea un plan para quitarnos las piezas de la Trifuerza-respondió el portador de la Trifuerza del valor

-olviden a Ganon por un segundo, yo tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿donde esta Freezer?-dijo dijo Lucario al ver que no se encontraba parado hasta que alguien lo encontró-ya lo vi esta arriba-señalo Morton

-y que va a hacer esa lagartija albina malhumorada, nos va a lanzar una...-pero antes de terminar la cara de Dark Pit cambio de color a una azul al igual que el resto, si habrán notado Freezer estaba preparando una...-b-bola g-gigante-dijo Pit para después desconectarse de este mundo junto con Luigi

-concuerdo con Cell en destruir este patético lugar, pero la pregunta es, ¿quien atacara primero?-dijo el arcosiano con la supernova lista para eliminar a toda la mansión-argh, ¡odio los acertijos!-dijo Wario rascándose rápidamente la cabeza por la confusión-creo que acabo de descubrir que Ganon nos engaño-dijo Bowser dando a entender que todo lo que planeó fue una trampa-a poco genio-dijo sarcásticamente el lobo antropomórfico con una vena en la cabeza

-lo bueno es que le quite esto antes de que se diera cuenta-dijo el rey Koopa sacando de su caparazón una esfera de colores y con el símbolo del torneo Smash-¡¿Una **Smash Ball**?!-

-pero como-dijo Mario sorprendido por la inesperada acción del obvio secuestrador de la princesa Peach, a lo que respondió tranquilamente-es fácil, se la cambie por una bomba apestosa de Lemmy...-

-sabes muy bien que no funcionan con...-pero antes de acabar el doble de Pit un grito de ira se escuchó desde la mansión justamente en la habitación de el rey del mal y un fuerte...

~KA BOOM~

-¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!-

-rellena de uno de los gases de Wario-finalizó Bowser con una sonrisa arrogante -hmph, bien jugado lagarto le diste una lección al viejo verde-felicito el soldado legendario por la jugada que le aplicó a Ganondorf-como diría el alas de pollo negras, nadie se mete con el rey de los guapos, jajaja-

-Felicidades lagarto chino, arruinaste la frase-dijo Dark Pit alejándose del resto por usar su frase de hace unos minutos-pero antes en que estábamos, a si, la inminente destrucción del cuarto universo-

-eso y correr en círculos-dijo Link dando a entender que hay que hacer-a partir de... ahora-y en cuestión de segundos todos los smashers comenzaron a correr en círculos y otros a ponerse en posición fetal y chuparse el dedo-bueno ya mejor me pinto de colores y evito tanto drama como mi compañía*-comentó Snake usando su caja de cartón y salir de la escena sigilosamente-me avisan como terminó-

-Jajajaja, después de 20 largos años, ¡este es mi momento de victoria!-dijo Freezer victorioso a lo que se escucho un leve tosido de parte de Cell-Ejem...-

-mío mío mío mío mío mío...-

-y tuya, pero mas de parte mía-al terminar esto comenzó a reír maniáticamente sabiendo que nada ni nadie podía detener a este par, hasta hace unos diez segundos

-mío mío mío mío mío mío...-

-¿escuchan eso?-dijo Lucario oyendo ese múltiple "mío" causando que todos pararan en seco lo que hacían-¿si pero quien es?-pregunto Robín intentando ver de donde venia, eso si empezó a escucharse mas fuerte

-¡mío mío mío mío mío mío mío mío!-

-ya se esta escuchando mas fuerte-dijo Pit parado oreja, a lo que el pokemon genético se las tapaba-ademas de que ya me esta molestando-

-¡MÍO MÍO MÍO MÍO MÍO MÍO MÍO MÍO MÍO MÍO!-

Fue en ese entonces que Freezer recibió una patada lazándolo directamente hacia Cell causando que dejara su forma autodestructiva inmediatamente, eso si, la supernova salió volando hacia la orbita del lugar causando una explosión y revelando al único e inigualable príncipe del planeta Vejita-mío-

-y el orgulloso p#$%&amp; pródigo ha regresado-dijo Piccolo al ver que Vegeta a llegado-adiós a mi tranquilidad-dijo Trunks con el ánimo desinflado por su padre-sabia que esa voz se me hacia familiar...-dijo Freezer saliendo del agujero que salio gracias a la patada de Vegeta-pero lamentó decirte esto pero aun sigue siendo la misma persona que aniquile en Namekusei-

-si lo se, pero deja tus chistes para mas tarde, ya hay alguien que te recuerda muy bien de ese lugar-dijo el príncipe del planeta Vejita señalando hacia el techo de la mansión donde alguien gritó-¡FREEZER!, ¡CELL!-

Podía decirse que la suerte finalmente los dejo parados en pleno desierto del infortunio ya que los rostros de ambos villanos cambiaron a uno de terror al ver que la mayor parte de las derrotas del pasado hacia ellos y solo significaba una cosa que Goku ha llegado al universo Smash, bajando del techo de un salto empezó a caminar determinado pero antes tenia que ver a alguien

-¿y este quien se cree, Superman?-dijo Dark Pit viendo como el saiyajin criado en la tierra, a lo que todos levantaron los codos en señal de no saber nada de nada pasando frente a ellos-ya recordé un poco, mientras estábamos con Gohan y Trunks, el propio Bills nos dijo que el fue quien casi lo derrota-comentó Sonic cuando estaban en el salón de trofeos

-el, pero si es mas un debi...-justo en ese instante tanto Fox como el erizo, ademas de Samus le taparon la enorme boca al rey Koopa-Bowser, calladito te ves mas bonito-

-si conozco a los saiyajines sabrás que la regla de oro es NUNCA decir lo que dijiste, o te sacara la columna vertebral junto con tu cráneo con un solo dedo-mencionó la caza recompensas a lo que su cara paso a ponerse azul, y en buen plan Goku no le haría eso, pero cierto rival del mismo lo haría y de a gratis-es cierto eso-dijo Pit asustado por Vegeta-mira al tipo de allá, ahora mismo debe estar pensando en como hacer papilla de Bowser-dijo Link señalando al rival de Goku

En cambio, el príncipe saiyajin vio a cada uno de los smashers pero lo que nadie sabia a excepción de Mewtwo lo estaba pensando_-¿estos son los peleadores mas fuertes del cuarto universo?, ¡son solo un montón de cobardes!, y no se por que pero tengo ganas de sacarle la columna vertebral junto con el cráneo usando un solo dedo a esa tortuga gigante o lo que sea-_dijo Vegeta al ver a cada uno de los smashers hasta ver a uno en especial_-¡ja, miren a esa cosa!, por lo visto Freezer intentó hacer un clon suyo, y como no se parece en nada, terminó aquí como defecto de fábrica-_

Fue en eso que sintió que su brazo izquierdo empezó a tener mente propia y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro-¡AHHH, MI CARA!-dijo al recibir el golpe para luego seguirse golpeado varias veces

-hmph, este tipo si que es la arrogancia en persona-dijo Mewtwo después de darle una lección a Vegeta de no compararlo con el arcosiano

Pero en eso, un portal se abrió mostrando a un enojado Ganondorf por el pequeño cambio que recibió hace unos momentos-*coof* *coof*, vas a pagar por tu traición-

Al ver que el rey del mal reapareció detrás de los smashers Vegeta solo sonrió como el solo sabe hacer-_hmph, este si dara un reto para un guerrero saiyajin, no como el resto de insectos que estoy viendo..., _¡AHH!, ¡QUE C$%&amp;# LE PASA A MI BRAZO!-dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines pero fue interrumpido por otro golpe de su puño controlado por Mewtwo

Todos los smashers dejaron de ver a Vegeta como se auto golpeaba nuevamente y ponerse a la defensiva contra el gerudo quien ya tenia listas sus espadas (las mismas del juego de Hyrule Warriors) ya que no se le tenia permitido usarlas en el torneo Smash debido a que tendría mas ventaja en los combates, pero justo antes de atacar, Goku se le interpuso en su camino-adivine, me dirás que tienes oportunidad para irte de donde saliste, ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto el rey del mal por lo que a Goku su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa-¿como supiste que iba a decir eso?-

-he oído la misma frase 270 veces seguidas, a veces memorizo cuantas veces he oído esas patéticas frases heroicas solo como pasatiempo-comentó Ganondorf de brazos cruzados-ya somos dos y te llevo ventaja de 30 veces mencionadas-dijo Freezer quien también tenia el mismo hobbie.

-y volviendo al punto...-alzando sus espadas para eliminarlo de una vez solo para que el peleador de artes marciales detuviera y partiera en dos las espadas obscuras causando que Ganondorf se quedara helado porque solo basto usar un dedo-_¡Imposible!, ¡estas son las espadas mas poderosas que he tenido y las partió con un solo dedo!_-

Pero la cosa aun no terminaba, un golpe rápido al pecho del gerudo fue suficiente para romperle la dura armadura que llevaba, mas aparte de que sentía un inmenso dolor que jamas haya imaginado que solo podía ser comparado con la cortadura de la espada maestra-esto..., no..., puede..., estar..., sucediendo-

-lo siento, pero vi que tenias la guardia baja, asi que te di un ligero golpe-dijo Goku dando una disculpa por el golpe que le dio al rey del mal, muchos de los miembros del universo de la leyenda de Zelda se quedaron en shock por ver que ni siquiera se esforzó en lo absoluto para derrotar a Ganondorf de un simple golpe-no..., ¡Yo..., soy..., Ganon...dorf- y con esas palabras no pudo mas mantenerse en pie hasta que cayo inconsciente al suelo

-_nota mental, jamas meterse con el_-dijo el lobo antropomórfico casi al borde de un infarto por ver como lo habían vencido fácilmente al igual que el resto de los smashers villanos quienes ahora si estaban muertos del miedo

Después de aquel momento Goku y Vegeta se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos para saber que es lo que estaba pasando-hola Gohan-

Para el híbrido saiyajin escuchar esa voz, fue como finalmente enterrar esa culpa de haber dejado que su padre sacrificara su vida-¿papá?-

-no te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo-dijo Goku poniendo las manos en sus hombros y como un rayo empezó a abrazar a su padre que ni siquiera pudo contener las lágrimas de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, para algunos smasher ver eso fue un emotivo que incluso Bowser acaricio la cabeza de su hijo, hasta que Morton se sono la nariz en la capa de Marth junto a Roy

Goku sabia desde un principio que haría eso, después de todo lo que paso Gohan en su infancia era hora de arreglar ese error de hace 7 años, pero en eso vio una cara familiar de esa época cuando Cell y los androides de la patrulla roja comenzaron a hacer estragos-¡Hola Trunks!, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-eh si señor Goku-dijo Trunks del futuro un poco después-le iba a contar que ya todo esta bajo control en mi linea del tiempo-

-si, acabo de notar que tu ki se ha incrementado desde el torneo de Cell-respondió el saiyajin criado en la tierra hasta que noto a alguien que no se encontraba junto a ellos en primer lugar-¿asi que tu fuiste el primero en llegar Piccolo?-

-si, el idiota de Crazy puso un portal que lleva directamente hasta aquí después de que Vegeta fuera picoteado por esos pájaros-dijo el namekiano cruzado de brazos lo que todos hasta los smashers vieran directamente a Vegeta mas aparte Trunks y Gohan, mientras este tenia una cara de rabia y grito-¡NI SE LES OCURRA PREGUNTARLE A KAKAROTTO PORQUE LOS MATO A TODOS INSECTOS!-

Al escuchar la amenaza del príncipe del planeta vejita todos los smashers dijeron juntos-sip, es el que grito por el teléfono-

Después de aquel momento embarazoso por parte de Vegeta, Piccolo comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar ya que faltaban cierto "duo dinámico"-hablando de molestias Goku, ¿donde estan los enanos que producen mi migraña diaria?-

-digamos que alguien ya se encargó del par de mocoso junto a varios de su edad en alguna parte de la ciudad Smash-dijo Vegeta dándoles la espalda a lo que su rival respondió-literalmente estan en un restaurante no tan lejos de aquí-

-escuche eso, ¿en que restaurante no tan lejos de aquí se encuentran exactamente?-pregunto Samus metiéndose en la conversación de los guerreros Z causando que Goku sudara la gota gorda-creo que se llama...-

-con un inútil de nombre **Mike**-respondió vegeta terminando de hablar por el a lo que un tic en el ojo de la caza recompensas se noto y gran parte de los habitantes de la mansión Smash sabían perfectamente de quien hablaban-oh..., no...-

-por todo el phazon de la galaxia entera, ¡PORQUE DEJARON A LOS NIÑOS CON ESE PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!-grito eufórica Samus tomando del cuello a los saiyajines de sangre pura como si fueran muñecos de trapo y estrellándoles la cabeza a ambos-¡AYIYIYIYI!-

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MUJER!-

Al ver esto los smashers solo veían como Samus apaleaba sin ninguna dificultad a ambos hasta que los hijos de Goku y Vegeta se acercaron al grupo-¿Oigan, quién es Mike?-dijo Gohan con la duda

-ah cierto ustedes ya conocen a Elizabeth, pero digamos que Mike...-dijo Palutena a lo que todos dijeron juntos-es una historia que no querrán saber-

* * *

_**Mientras en el centro de la ciudad Smash...**_

* * *

Quizás se pregunten ¿quien es Mike?, bueno pues se lo diremos, justo a unos minutos de la mansión Smash, se encuentra ubicado un restaurante-bar pero justamente se encontraba cerrado por "razones desconocidas" donde un joven de cabello castaño oscuro con lentes, pantalón de mezclilla azul, camisa morada se encontraba sudando frio ya que estaba con una pañoleta roja cubriéndole los ojos a lo que su mano tenia una mágnum, girando la rueda de municiones hasta que se detuvo y apretando el gatillo con miedo...

-oiga señor Mike, ¿Que hace?-dijo el hermano menor de Gohan justo antes de que Mike lo apretara y disparaba hacia otra dirección en lugar de su cabeza-veras Goten, como decirlo, digamos que se llama, ehh...-

-Goten, te dije que no te metieras de metiche y mas aun con ellos-dijo un niño de gorra roja y de camisa de rayas azules y amarillas, junto a otro niño de cabello rubio y camisa igual pero de líneas rojas con amarillo quien lo sacaban a rastras-créeme no es bueno meterse con **Modelinis***-

-pero tengo hambre Lucas-dijo el hermano menor de Gohan pataleando y quejándose mientras un hombre con mucha pinta de "el padrino" solo que en una silla eléctrica con ruedas con un gato blanco en sus piernas lo acariciaba lentamente aparecía de las sombras junto a tres sujetos-¿ibalala leju lipepa duseli?-

-¿que dijo el señor?-pregunto Lucas algo confundido por las palabras del propio padrino-el padrino dice: ¿que hace estos niños aquí?-respondió uno de los mafiosos que portaba un traje negro y corbata verde -ah el, jejeje, vera padrino...-comenzó el encargado del restaurante solo para que el líder de la mafia hablará de nueva cuenta-Li fomali lefururo ducelr lolju muitio-

-dijo ahora: Mike, sabes muy bien que odio a los niños y en especial a los que viven en la mansión Smash-respondió nuevamente el traductor oficial del líder de los Modelinis, a lo que Mike se molesto

-mire no es mi culpa que me dejaran a cargo de los malditos escui..., digo estos angelitos-al ver a los Ice Climbers, Toon Link y Young Link, Ness, Lucas con libretas para anotar en caso de que el dijera algo malo de ellos se lo reportarán a Samus o a Peach para que le dieran una tunda-Ehh..., mejor olvídenlo-

-esperen..., falta alguien, ¿donde esta Trunks?-dijo Goten rascándose la cabeza a lo que uno de los mafiosos que tenia una corbata gris dijo-ah si, esta ahí-

Señalando hacia una pequeña ventana todos los presentes vieron a un pequeño Trunks sentado en un taburete con un gorro de cartón y que decía "Mocoso malcriado", eso y junto a una gran cantidad de...-¡QUÍTENME A ESTOS MONSTRUOS DE ENCIMA!-grito el joven híbrido saiyajin pescándose de una cadena a lo que un perro doberman y con espuma en el hocico de una mordida le quito el gorro y parte de su cabello violeta-wow jamas pensé que Pesto usara dobermans rabiosos-

-¡no se queden ahí y sálvame por favor!-dijo lloriqueando, si algo Goten sabia es que su mejor amigo no es muy fanático de los animales y mas aun los perros con rabia

-muy bien, quien quiere ir por...-pero en cuestión de segundos todos los niños smashers junto a Goten rezongaron

-zafo-dijo Toon Link

-paso-respondió Young Link

-nel-hablo Popo

-tipico-dijo Nana avergonzada de su hermano gemelo

-aun tengo hambre-dijo Goten haciendo quejidos

-es tu responsabilidad-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ness y Lucas dando pícaras sonrisas-¡Esta bien, iré por el!, pero hay un Dios-metiéndose en la habitación donde un joven Trunks pedia ayuda, digamos que terminó de igual manera, junto al mafioso de corbata morada

-te dije Pesto que no exageraras-dijo el mafioso de corbata verde dando a entender la tonta idea de su compañero en el crimen-y hasta ahora me lo dices Bobby-en eso señalo a Squit-tarado no te quedes mirando y ven a ayudarnos-

-iré por la carnada-dijo Bobby a lo que su compañero respondió-yo por la cámara de vídeo-

* * *

_**Regresando a la (ya destruida y demolida) mansión Smash…**_

* * *

-terminando esto voy a hablar con ustedes dos-dijo Samus aun molesta por dejarlos con Mike mientras los dos saiyajines se comenzaron a frotar las frentes

-era necesario eso-dijo Goku mientras sobándose la frente-¿no tienen ni siquiera idea de como se pone Samus verdad?-respondió Robín a lo que vegeta gritó de nueva cuenta-a mi ni me vean, ¡es culpa de Kakarotto!-

-¡¿Quieren todos enfocarse en el problema principal?!-gritó Dark Pit señalando al arcosiano junto al bioandroide intentando reincorporarse-ya hicieron suficiente, ¿donde esta la Smash Ball?-pregunto Samus haciendo a lado a los dos guerreros saiyajines

-la tiene Bowser-respondió Lucina señalando al rey de los Koopas-muy bien se las da...-pero justo antes de dársela se acaba de dar cuenta de un pequeño dato-¿no se van a enojar conmigo verdad?-

-¿porque?-dijeron todos hacia Bowser el cual respiro y exhaló diciendo-ya no la tengo-

-¡Como que no la tienes!-dijo nuevamente el príncipe de los saiyajines ya enojado, y solo para empeorar las cosas...-ah genial esta en el aire-dijo Marth viendo que se encontraba a 20 metros de altura, al ver esto todos prepararon sus cosas y el príncipe de Altea comando lo siguiente-es mejor romperla antes que alguno de los dos la tomen-

-¿y para que tengo que escucharte insecto?-dijo Vegeta dando a entender que no le gusta trabajar en equipo

-porque si rompen la Smash Ball y aun no han usado sus soportes, podría causar una destrucción inimaginable por todo el cuarto universo-respondió Palutena a lo que Goku y los demás guerreros Z no lo pensaron dos veces seguidas-muy bien con eso fue suficiente para mi-

-Gohan aun tenemos otro soporte de trofeos-dijo Piccolo hacia su pupilo-es cierto, Ganondorf alejo uno pero aun tenemos otro-

-es mejor usarla contra Cell es el mas debilitado por ahora, Dark Pit, Pit vayan con el-dijo dándole ordenes al los ángeles-si-

-oblígame...-dijo el ángel negro dándoles la espada a lo que ya una Samus le dio unos cuantos latigazos-¡esta bien, pero que venga Lana, Roy y Reflet con nosotros, pero no la c $%&amp;!-

-yo iré contra Freezer-dijo Goku dirigiéndose hacia el arcosiano-¡Te dije que Freezer es mío Kakarotto!-

Y asi smashers y guerreros saiyajines y un namekiano, se fueron disparados contra el dúo de villanos para ver quien seria el primero en obtener la legendaria Smash Ball...-¡A LA CARGA...-

-muy bien señoritas, como no tenemos suficiente dinero para recrear una pelea al estilo de Dragón Ball Z y ya que hay niños viendo este Fanfic, porque la siguiente escena será categoría M y para evitar demandas por derechos de autor, les pondremos esta biografía-dijo un sujeto vestido de general a lo que pongo la petición para evitar la demanda

* * *

Muy joven entra a formar parte de HAL Laboratory, y a los 19 años crea uno de los personajes más conocidos de Nintendo, Kirby, dirigiendo su primer videojuego: _Kirby's Dream Land_.

Tras muchos años en la empresa, Sakurai se marcha de _HAL Laboratory_ el 5 de agosto de 2003 para fundar su propia compañía. Este hecho se debe a que no le hacía feliz la política de continuidad que se había instalado en el mundo del videojuego, y más en concreto en su antigua compañía. "Era duro para mí ver que cada vez que creaba un nuevo juego, la gente asumiera automáticamente que se trataba de una secuela", declaraba Sakurai dos semanas después de su marcha.

Buscando mayor libertad creativa funda Project Sora Ltd. junto con Nintendo, siendo first party de esta. Project Sora cuenta con un presupuesto de 200 millones de dolares, 200000 millones de yenes al cambio, con un 72% de participación de Nintendo. Inicialmente Project Sora contaba con 30 empleados, pero esta cifra va en aumento, porque la compañía está buscando más empleados. Hoy en día Project Sora trabaja con Namco Bandai Games en Super Smash Bros para WiiU y Nintendo 3DS, Uno de los proyectos que realizó tras su marcha fue _Meteos_, junto a Tetsuya Mizuguchi. Su último juego conocido fue _Kid Icarus: Uprising _para 3DS.

-¡Por todos los cielos esto es una verdadera zona de guerra, esferas de Ki, bolas de fuego, flechas de diferentes tipos estan surcando por todos lados como si fueran mosquitos en un pantano!-dijo el mismo tipo quien si estaba viendo toda la acción en el campo de batalla (maldito suertudo)-esperen la pelea terminó, permítame verifi...-pero curiosamente lo siguiente no era tan agradable

* * *

_**¡Alerta, Gore salvaje aparece!**_

* * *

-¡MI OJO, QUÍTAME TU P#$&amp; ESPADA DE MI P*&amp;$% OJO!-

-¡perdón y mil veces perdón no te vi!-dijo Link pidiendo disculpas mientras le quitaba la espada maestra a Vegeta de su ojo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que salia grandes y exageradas cantidades de sangre-¡JURO POR DIOS QUE TODA TUS FUTURAS GENERACIONES NACERAN SIN PIERNAS Y BRAZOS QUE HASTA LOS QUERRAN SACRIFICAR PARA QUITARLES LA DESGRACIA DE VIVIR!-

-por Din, ¡hay sangre por todos lados!-dijo aterrada Zelda viendo que el héroe del tiempo estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza del propio líquido rojo-les dare tiempo, no voy a matarlos si no le sacan la espada del ojo, ¡Es horroroso y distrae demasiado!-dijo Freezer asqueado por ver como se le enterró la espada-tranquilo Vegeta no te va a doler para na...-hablo Link y halando para sacarle su arme en su rostro finalmente se lo quitó pero con una pequeña sorpresa-¡P#$% M $%# SE LE SALIO EL OJO A VEGETA!-

Todos vieron como el ojo del príncipe de los saiyajines perdió su ojo izquierdo y botando como pelota hasta que finalmente se detuvo-¡PIT NO LO PISES...-dijo la diosa de la luz a lo que sin ver su general este lo hizo...

* * *

_**Gore salvaje huyo…**_

* * *

-¡Huy perdón!, creo que confundí las señales, eso me recuerda a un hombre de mi pelotón allá en el medio oriente cuando confundió las señales, después de eso ahi necesitó usar un popote metálico para volver a comer...-en eso se dio cuenta de que al fin terminó la pelea-ahora si la pelea se detuvo momentáneamente, mi trabajo concluyó-

* * *

_**Volviendo a la historia principal...**_

* * *

Después del incidente de la espada maestra en el ojo de Vegeta, la pelea por la Smash Ball estaba muy pareja, de una parte varios smashers junto a Goku y Vegeta y del otro lado el malvado emperador del mal Freezer

Cell disparo una fuerte esfera de Ki hacia la Smash Ball, algunos con una buena audición escucharon un pequeño tronidos lo que significa que el siguiente golpe alguno de los dos villanos podría obtener el poder mas allá de lo que puedan manejar.

-escuchen por nada del mundo no dejen que Freezer la rom...-dijo Dark Pit comandado la ofensiva pero ya fue demasiado tarde, la esfera de colores acababa de ser destruida por el malvado emperador del mal gracias a uno de sus rayos de Ki-pa, ah canastas de mierda-

-se los dije, dice lo mismo que Gohan-comento Roy a cada uno de los smashers-Roy no ayudas-dijo molesto Mario, fue donde Freezer ahora estaba rodeado de una aura de colores ademas de que sus córneas ahora eran amarillas

-Jajajaja jamas he sentido un poder de esta clase y también siento que dentro de mi estaba dormido, ¡Y ahora ha despertado la bestia que habita dentro de mí!, ¡Ahora sentirán todos el verdadero poder del gran emperador Freezer!-y con esas palabras este comenzó a utilizar el poder de la Smash Ball a un punto de que el cielo se nubló completamente hasta que un relámpago cayo justo en donde estaba iluminado por completo el lugar

-¿que le pasa a Freezer?, jamas había hecho esa transformación cuando me enfrente a el en la tierra-dijo Trunks del futuro cubriéndose los ojos -solo diré que se preparen, porque esto se pondrá muy feo-contesto Link de la misma forma que estaba el viajero del tiempo

-esperen un segundo, ¿No es la primera vez que ven que pasa de la misma forma?-hablo Piccolo con un poco de molestia

-lo que están viendo es una habilidad que solo los que participan en el torneo Smash pueden hacer cuando una Smash Ball aparece y la obtienen-dijo Meta Knigth preparando su espada

-¿que fue lo que dijo el insecto enmascarado?-dijo Vegeta a lo que este mismo rolo los ojos-esta usando su **Smash Final**, a diferencia de sus otras habilidades como transformarse en súper saiyajin, esta liberan una técnica oculta que ni siquiera el que la destruyó sabía, hasta ahora-

-una técnica tan poderosa que solo necesita la esfera que tenia Ganondorf en sus manos ¡¿Puede causar eso?!-respondió con miedo Gohan acerca de lo que menciono el pequeño espadachín enmascarado

-¡_Que!, ¡¿Una técnica totalmente oculta, que incluso yo tambien puedo liberar?!, ni la computadora del doctor Maki Gero me había contado de ello, si esa Smash Ball pude hacer eso, seré mas que perfecto_-pensó Cell asombrado mientras veía la transformación del emperador del mal, hasta que apretó los puños recordando las palabras de Ganondorf-¡_y le demostraré a ese hombre imbecil de nombre Ganondorf que esta totalmente equivocado!_-

Después de que la luz comenzó a perder brillo poco a poco revelo a Freezer con una nueva apariencia física principalmente toda su piel blanca se torno en un color dorado a excepción de sus manos, pies y parte de su rostro en color morado-interesante, parece ser que esa esfera colorida posee un poder casi ilimitado ademas de darme una nueva forma-dijo el arcosiano mientras veía sus manos ademas de que su cola volvió a ser como antes, muchos de los smashers y guerreros Z notaron que su voz ahora tenia un tono de voz mas profundo-y ya que estamos en eso, ahora todos ustedes me conocerán como **Golden Freezer***-

-wow..., que p#$%+ original eres-respondió Dark Pit sarcásticamente por el nuevo nombre que se había puesto, a lo que el rival de Goku también pensó en lo mismo-pensé en lo mismo que el mocoso alado Freezer, ¿pero en realidad crees que vas a poder vencerme ahora que tu apariencia es diferente?, te diré que no soy el mismo Vegeta que enfrentaste en Namekusei...-

-creó que estamos viviendo esto de nuevo otra vez-dijo Freezer arqueando una ceja, mientras vegeta continuaba-porque ahora te enfrentaras a lo que siempre has temido por mucho tiempo-

-_si..., lo esta haciendo nuevamente_-penso el arcosiano rolando los ojos de aburrimiento-estas en lo correcto, porque yo Vegeta príncipe del todos los saiyajines, soy..., ¡el legendario súper saiyajin!-

-ay no m#$&amp;", ¡¿Acaso clavarle la espada en su ojo no le fue suficiente para que le bajara el orgullo?!-menciono el doble de Pit golpeándose la frente con una mano-asi es el Dark Pit, asi es el, y créeme no pases un año con el-dijo Trunks del futuro un poco angustiado y avergonzado de su padre y su fanfarronería saiyajin

-primero que nada "legendario" súper saiyajin, permítame decirte un dato, el maldito de Goku fue el primero en obtener esa transformación ante que tu, y ni necesito saber que su hijo también y el tuyo para tener una gran decepción de parte tuya-comento Freezer dándole un punto de vista acerca de que tres de los dos miembros de la familia Son obtuvieron dicha forma ademas de su hijo del futuro, por lo que Vegeta puso una cara seria

-oh no, lo hizo-dijo Trunks del futuro un poco asustado-que, ¿pasa algo?-menciono el pokemon genético algo interesado al igual que los demás smashers-ah si, ustedes apenas nos conocen, digamos que ahora conocerán por completo a mi padre-

-¿y eso porque?-hablo Link de mismo modo que su compañero-ya verán a lo que nos referimos-menciono el namekiano a la pregunta del portador de la Trifuerza del valor

-y te diré algo cuando acabe contigo te hare llorar, como una perra..., otra vez-con mencionar esto Freezer, el rival de Goku solo respondió con una inhalación y después una exhalación desde su nariz para después transformarse en súper saiyajin fase dos de inmediato

-ya veo que no estabas mintiendo después de todo ese parloteo, y ahora estas haciendo tu típica rabieta-dijo el malvado emperador tras ver a Gohan y Trunks transformarse en súper saiyajin ya poco a poco perdió ese miedo, pero el hijo de Vegeta le dio una pequeña información-para tu información, acabas de presionar el **botón de Goku**-

-el que...-pero en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en el aire por un golpe de su antiguo esbirro al que le sujeto una pierna y le dijo con voz seria

-no debiste haberlo hecho Freezer-menciono el príncipe de los saiyajines dandole un codazo a la espalda del arcosiano para agarrarlo de su cola y lanzándolo nuevamente a la mansión Smash-C-c-c-c-combó-

-¡acaso la palabra no destruir la mansión no les entra en esa cabeza dura!-dijo molesta Samus de nueva cuenta, después de aterrizar en uno de los baños de la mansión-no te preocupes te acostumbraras a los demás, en especial el-dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa arrogante-¡CÁLLATE QUIERES!-

Vegeta vio como Freezer salio con una toalla en su cintura al momento de quitársela este se quitó y seco el agua que tenia en sus brazos-estoy impresionado Vegeta, ha pasado veinte años y finalmente te has quitados los pañales, pero aun sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, pero como tengo una duda en mi cabeza, cuando enfrente a Goku el se enfureció tras haber matado a ese calvito que lo acompañaba ese dia, en tu caso, ¿como fue que te coinvertiste en un súper saiyajin?-

-oh créeme Freezer, hay mas de una forma de obtener la legendaria transformación-dijo Vegeta dando una arrogante sonrisa típica de el, pero lo que no sabia es que Mewtwo, Lucario y Zelda podían ver los pensamientos del príncipe saiyajin (en el caso de la princesa de Hyrule con su magia).

Viendo dentro de los pensamientos de Vegeta el pokemon genético comenzó a ver desde el interior de su mente una imagen donde estaba el saiyajin pero en el suelo con varias cortadas y lágrimas en los ojos pero no por tristeza sino por...-yo quiero, yo quiero ser un súper saiyajin, ¡yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero...-dijo Vegeta dando varios golpes al suelo porque no podía transformarse en súper saiyajin

-y solo necesité hacer sentadillas, lagartijas y jugó en abundancia-dijo hinchado de orgullo mientras los tres que vieron sus pensamientos rolaron los ojos-y para mejorar, no soy como Kakarotto que tiene un corazón puro, ya que el mío es puro y adulteradamente malvado-

-oh claro, y yo soy una rata de laboratorio con cabeza grande y que quiere conquistar el mundo-comenzó Dark Pit sarcásticamente por el nivel de ego del príncipe del planeta vejita, a lo que Roy se estaba aguantando la risa

-¡TE ESCUCHE ÁNGEL EMO!-grito vegeta al doble de Pit-ja es lo mejor que tienes, hasta los haters que me insultan dicen mejores cosas que tu-

-para resumírtelo, me importa un comino asi que vete a la v#$&amp; -respondió el saiyajin terminando la conversación ya que se encargara de el mas tarde-pues entonces tu te iras primero-dijo Freezer dándole un fuerte golpe para mandarlo a volar hacia una de las habitaciones del mismo lugar y terminar en uno de los armarios-¡Vegeta!-grito Goku al ver como era mandado por Freezer

-¡¿Padre te encuentras bien?!-dijo Trunks del futuro hacia donde terminó su padre-apuntaron la matricula de ese..., c#%&amp;$-

-cincuenta y uno-dijo el arcosiano cruzado de brazos ya que esa frase la había escuchado, y como parte de su pasatiempo-gracias-

-¿estas seguro de que no necesitas ayuda?-dino Pit intentando convencer al príncipe de los saiyajines, pero solo escuchó una frase muy "dulcificada"-ve a mascar v*#$% de payaso, niño pollo-

-mejor olvídalo..._con ver a Thanatos en_...-recodo el ángel blanco sintiendo un frio por su espalda y asco en su rostro al ver al dios de la muerte en...-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE PENSAR EN VERLO EN BIKINI PITSTAIN!-

-ahora acabare con todos ustedes...-dijo el malvado emperador pero en eso vio al ser perfecto y noto la base de trofeos que estaba a unos metros de el-pero antes-

Y a una velocidad inimaginable para los guerreros Z y los smashers que podía haber superado al mismo Sonic, tomo la base y la lanzó directamente a donde se encuentra ubicado-tus servicios ya no son requeridos-

-¡FREEZER!..., ¡NOOO!-y con esas palabras el soporte golpeó al bioandroide mientras una luz blanca ilumino el lugar para revelar una estatua en el suelo en forma de Cell, confirmado que ha sido trofipicado y ahora es un smasher, pero las caras de los mismos peleadores del universo de Dragón Ball fue lo que ninguno jamas imaginó

-Freezer...-dijo Goku

-acaba...-hablo Piccolo

-de...-contesto Gohan

-traicionar...-respondió Trunks del futuro

-a Cell...-replicó Vegeta saliendo del closet (sin albur) con un calcetín en su cabeza

-wow que cretino-dijo Bowser sorprendido ya que no era la primera vez que es apuñalado por la espalda*

Pero en eso la princesa del espacio entraba desde la puerta principal cargando varias cajas de pizzas para la cena de hoy entraban junto a varios lumas de colores de igual manera que ella-chicos, díganle a los entrenadores Wii Fit que no había pizza de calamar en el menú, ya que descubrí que los **Inkilins** son personas, y no creerán que hay también pizza de Pikmin..., ¡Por las grandes estrellas que fue lo que paso!-dijo Rosalina quien apareció al ver toda la mansión en un estado tan deplorable que parecía que un avión se había estrellado en el lugar.

-ellos-dijeron los Koopalings junto a Wario y Wolf señalando a un príncipe saiyajin caminando hacia ella-¡largarte antes de que vuele en pedazos a tus almohadas flotantes!-fue en ese momento que saco su barita y haciendo un ligero movimiento-acaso estas sorda ¡TE DIJE QUE..., ¿Por qué me siento más ligero?..., ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-y como cohete fue lanzado Vegeta debido a que algo que no le gusta a Rosalina es que se pasen de la raya y le griten a sus lumas o terminaran en la órbita del espacio-debes de aprender a no gritarle mis Lumas-

-Wow cuando bajara mi padre-dijo Trunks del futuro mirando hacia el cielo mientras su padre se hacia una especie de estrella (al igual que el equipo Rocket)-por lo menos hasta que sigamos vivos-

En eso todos vieron a un sujeto que tenia muchas complexiones de un pájaro azul y que ademas posee la misma indumentaria de el zorro antropomórfico-Falco llegas tarde, cómo siempre-respondió Fox mientras su compañero de equipo sacaba su pistola

-escuche que los miembros del séptimo universo son donde proviene Bills, ¿pero quién era el que se fue volando gracias a Rosalina?-pregunto Lombardi al ver como uno de los nuevos miembros del torneo Smash fue lanzado hacia la órbita de la tierra-el querido y nada igualado príncipe de los saiyajines, quien ahora ha dejado el edificio-respondió Piccolo presentado a Vegeta el cual se había sostenido de un satélite artificial que pasaba por ahí-¡VETE A LA C*&amp;%$ NAMEKIANO!-

-pasara un rato para que Rosalina lo baje eso es seguro-dijo Falcón viendo hacia el cielo dando a entender que no bajara hasta haber terminado el combate, pero cierto arcosiano ya vio que estaba harto de esos smashers y de los guerreros Z-bueno como a mi no me gusta perder el tiempo con insectos como ustedes es hora de acabar esta pelea de una vez por todas-

-¿a si y como?-dijo Bowser alzando el puño cerrado al arcosiano, al ver esto este le respondió-pues les diré a todos ustedes, soy su dueño y me pertenecen, su planeta me pertenece, cualquier galaxia o universo me pertenece, de hecho…-

En eso alzando los brazos al cielo y creo una esfera aun mas grande que la supernova que anteriormente había hecho-¡TODOS USTEDES SE IRAN A LA C#$%&amp;*/ JUNTO CON ESTE PLANETA!-

-¿eso es bueno o malo?-dijo aterrada la princesa de Yiilse al ver la magnitud del ataque del emperador del mal-gracias a esa tortuga tarada, estamos j$%&amp;*#-dijo Piccolo apretado los dientes-¡Obvio, ahora es el triple de grande!-hablo Fox en pánico

-pero el que lanzo era como si fuera un sol, en cambio este es rojo con negro-comento la diosa de la luz poniendo su mano en la barbilla viendo detalladamente la Dead Ball-¡no ayudas en nada Palutena!-gritó Dark Pit enfadado debido a que se le queda viendo al destructivo final que caería sobre ellos

-¡FREEZER NO LO HAGAS!-gritó Goku viendo que el ataque del arcosiano era lo suficientemente grande como para destruir no solo a ellos sino también la mitad del cuarto universo-ya nada me detendrá para acabar con todos ustedes, ¡Escucha mis palabras Goku!, ¡ESTA ES MI ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERTE AÑICOS Y NO LA DESPERDICIARE!-

Al ver que Freezer estaba mas que determinado para matar a Goku y a los guerreros Z, sin importar que estén junto a los smashers, todos los presentes se cubrieron los ojos, Rosalina abrazo a sus Lumas como si su madre los protegiera del frío, mientras se escuchaba la despiadada risa característica del emperador del mal, pero una vez más esa ria malvada fue parada por una voz que creía no recordar...-¿volando planetas como siempre Freezer?-

Sin duda alguna esa voz le congeló por completo la sangre, dando la vuelta solo vio a un hombre gato que junto a una persona de piel celeste estaban comiendo unos pequeños objetos de colores en forma de frutas a lo que Freezer solo sabia quienes son esos dos-¡¿Qué…, es Bills?!-

-para ti sigo siendo señor Bills, me oyes-dijo el dios de la destrucción con los ojos cerrados y en total desacuerdo mientras comía una especie de naranja azul-han pasado 35 años desde que te pedí destruir el planeta Vejita, pero nunca te dije que destruyeras Namekusei-

-p-perdón señor Bills, ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?-dijo aterrado el arcosiano sabiendo que a pesar de que es mas poderosos no era nada comparado con su poder-¿acaso la venganza te encegueció o que?, estoy comiendo estas cosas llamadas bayas del universo de Pikachu-contesto Bills ahora saboreando una baya Sitrus

-debería probar los poffins*, ya que estan hechos con las mismas bayas, son extra deliciosos-respondió Wills comiéndose la colorida pieza de pan, por desgracia si alguien ya se harto de esto fue...-¡ES QUE ACASO SOLAMENTE PIENSAN EN COMER O QUE!-gritó el ángel negro furioso

-~no me obligues Pitto~-replicó nuevamente Bills creando una esfera morada hacia el rostro rojo de irá de Dark Pit el cual cambio inmediatamente a uno azul, si algo lo aterraba mas que el propio correctivo numero catorce, era el dios de la destrucción-Ehh jejeje..., porque debería enfadarme con usted si fue culpa mía ahora me retiro-

Tras haberse alejado este se puso junto a Roy y a su contraparte buena como si no hubiera pasado nada-¿Desde cuando un dios te da ordenes Pitto?, ¿A no ser de que si le tengas miedo a Bills?-dijo Pit con un picara mueca al recordar que su contraparte obscura jamas haría caso a una deidad incluyendo a su nueva jefa Viridi

-¿yo?, ¿temerle a Bills?, no soy un gallina como tu, ahora si me permites Pitstain, debo hacer mis respiraciones detrás de ese pilar-una vez que el ángel negro dijo esto se separo del grupo y se puso detrás de un pilar quejándose y llorando desde la parte trasera del pilar-¿Pitto estas llorando?-pregunto Pit mientras se acercaba

-nop, solo se me metió tierra en el ojo-mintió el ángel negro a lo que sus lamentos se escucharon mas fuertes-definitivamente esta llorando, lo puedo escuchar desde aquí-respondió Piccolo dando a entender que no lo puede engañar

Después de el pequeño berrinche de Dark Pit el dios de la destrucción fijo su mirada a donde es encontraba Freezer-¿N-no vendrá a intervenir con mi plan de venganza?-pregunto un poco alterado el emperador del mal

-por mi haz lo que se te pegue la gana, así que te pido que te alejes-amenazó Bills contra Freezer a lo que mucho se quedaron aliviados-uff…, salvados-

-lo único que no quiero es la comida llena de polvo-nuevamente dijo causando que todos ahora dieran el costalazo por lo que menciono él-ven, por eso odio a esos dos-hablo el ángel negro señalando la principal razón de que no escucha a las deidades-en serio, ¿no va a intervenir en la destrucción de este lugar?-nuevamente pregunto el arcosiano arqueando una ceja, pero eso hizo molestar un poco a Bills quien paro de comer-la frase, haz lo que se te pegue la gana no te entra en esa cabeza de rodilla que llevas, soy el dios de la destrucción, no estoy a favor de nadie, ni menos en el cuarto universo ya que es jurisdicción de los hermanos Hand-

Justo antes de resumir lo que hacia este quedo perplejo por la mención de los auspiciadores del torneo Smash-esperen un momento señor Bills, ¿se refiere a Master Hand y a Crazy Hand?-

-pregúntales a ellos-dijo Wills señalando a los smashers quienes se quedaron parados tontamente-¿nosotros?-

-si-respondió el maestro de Bills a lo que Freezer puso su mirada malvada sobre ellos-ustedes sabandijas, los que menciono Bills, ¿son dos guantes flotantes gigantes?-

-si-dijeron juntos los smashers

-¿uno es el creador de este universo?-

-si-

-¿y el otro está más loca que la otra?-

-si-

-y para terminar, ¿también actúa como si fuera cangrejo o langosta?-

-¡smashers, junta!-comando Mario mientras la mayor parte de los smashers que faltaban llegaron e hicieron un círculo juntandose para saber si la información que el arcosiano había dicho es cierto, uno de ellos que era un perro de pelaje naranja junto a un pato de colores magenta en la cabeza y de plumas azules y blancas se asomó e hizo su típica (y trolesca con énfasis en la palabra) sonrisa burlona, después de un rato todos se pusieron enfrenté-Freezer…, ese es Crazy sin duda alguna-finalizó el plomero rojo a lo que la reacción del emperador del mal fue suficiente para saber quiénes son-¡¿LOS HERMANOS HAND?!-

Cargando una poderoso ataque de Ki hacia los smashers quienes vieron esto e intentaron alejarse pero era demasiado tarde para cubrirse por lo que la fuerza del mismo destruyo la mitad de la mansión dejando a gran parte de los mismos en mal estado-si ven a ese guante sin cerebro en el otro mundo, ¡ESO FUE POR LO LA DESTRUCCION DE MI PLANETA!-grito Freezer furioso a los smashers que ahora estaban en el suelo

-sabia que eran unos monstruos, pero nadie me escucha-dijo débilmente Falco quien se encontraba debajo de un inconsciente Bowser hasta que perdió el conocimiento-pienso en lo mismo-respondió Snake después de que intento salí hace unos minutos pero fue arrastrado por el ataque del emperador del mal y ahora está encima de los Koopalings-y bien todos, ¿que aprendimos el día de hoy?-dijo Dark Pit sarcásticamente con una roca encima de sus piernas a lo que mucho dijeron juntos-en cualquier universo, Crazy siempre la c#$%, siempre-

En cambio los guerreros Z lograron escapar a tiempo al ver que mucho miembros de la mansión Smash fueron sacados de la pelea-Freezer ¡vas a pagar por esto!-dijo Trunks enojado mientras desenvainada su espada pero este la detuvo inmediatamente

-¡argh porque siempre la traigo!, _espera, ¿porque la traigo?, si ni siquiera ya no la uso nunca_-se pregunto Trunks del futuro hasta que finalmente reaccionó hasta sentir un golpe en el estómago de parte del arcosiano-eso fue por haberme asesinado hace veinte años-

Y con un coletazo, el viajero del tiempo fue lanzado como misil hacia la oficina de Master Hand-¡Trunks!, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Gohan preocupado por la salud de su amigo pero vio que estaba ahora inconsciente-oye, no vienes para ayudarnos-nuevamente respondió el hijo de Goku ahora dirigiendo la palabra al dios de la destrucción-una pelea es una pelea-dijo seriamente Bills a lo que Gohan ya lo tenia fastidiado-ay no m#$%&amp;, acaso no sabes que Freezer va a acabar con este lugar y solo te preocupa la comida, ahora entiendo porque Dark Pit se molesta con ustedes dos-

Goku jamas pensó ver a su hijo mayor hablar en el mismo tono de voz que el de Milk, sino que hasta Piccolo se quedo anonadado por ese momento-¡Que escandaloso eres ya cállate!, deja de lloriquear al igual que tu mamá-dijo Bills fastidiado por la actitud de Gohan-mientras en la mansión haya comida yo los protegeré, solo quédense a mi lado-

-¿a donde se fueron todos ellos?-dijo Goku viendo de un lado a otro que ninguno de los smashers se encontraba hasta ver que tenían acorralado al un pingüino y a una bola rosa con pies rojos-¡Quiten sus manos de mi comida!-amenazó Rey Dedede-¡Poyo!-fue lo único que dijo Kirby tambien protegiendo su comida de emergencias, pero los smashers no se rendirian fácilmente a lo que el joven león grito eufórico-¡PAMBA LOCA A DEDEDE Y A KIRBY!-

-¡ES REY DEDE…de..., mamá-y como fieras se les fueron encima al pingüino vanidoso y al pequeño guerrero estelar desde los doce originales, hasta los nuevos peleadores, y porque no hasta un Ganondorf se unió a la riña-Wow, lo que hacen unos para salvarse el pellejo-comento el namekiano al ver como seguía el pleito para darle alguno de las cosas que tenían guardadas los dos glotones de la mansión Smash

-así es siempre-menciono Meta Knigth rolando los ojos como sabia era el único cuerdo de su universo entre ellos dos.

-Gohan sígueme, intentaremos darte tiempo para que piensen en algo-viendo que esto no llevara a nada Gohan decidió transformarse nuevamente en súper saiyajin fase dos y atacar a Freezer por su cuenta sabiendo que incluso no este a su nivel, lo único que quedaba era darles tiempo para que pensaran en un plan a lo que Piccolo atraco por detrás pero era imposible ya que ahora era mucho más rápido que ambos-esa fue una mala idea namekiano, pero esos trucos no funcionarán dos veces conmigo-

-ah mierda-dijo mentalmente hasta que de una patada fue lanzado al pasillo donde se encontraba el salón de trofeos-¡Señor Piccolo!-

-oye Freezer, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en Namekusei?, el cuerpo humano esta hecho de 75% agua, ¡Yo soy 1000% muerte ahora!, ¡Muérete hijo de p#$&amp;!-amenazó Gohan haciéndose el listo y preparando un poderoso Masenko a lo que Freezer recibió de lleno bloqueándolo con sus manos, casi a punto de tocar el suelo-¡oh no!, el invencible gran Freezer va a ser derrotado por un niño de tan solo 14 años, que cruel ironía, claro que no, de hecho solo bromeó-gritó sarcásticamente el emperador del mal regresando el ataque hacia su agresor-¡_Canastas de mierda_!, ¡AAAAHHHH!-

-¡GOHAN!-gritó Goku al ver a su hijo mayor ser enviado hacia otro estado y volverse una estrella en el cielo (al igual que el Equipó Rocket), al ver que ninguno de sus amigos y los smashers ni siquiera han podido golpearlo, hasta que se dirigió a Bills y Wills-Bills, ¿Hay una forma de detener a Freezer de una vez por todas?-

-¿y porque no usas una Smash Ball al igual que Freezer?, Goku-pregunto el dios de la destrucción comiéndose ahora una baya Pecha-¿una que?-

-Goku, la Smash Ball es un objeto único en el cuarto universo con el poder de liberar una técnica muy poderosa llamada Smash final-dijo el maestro de Bills dándole información sobre la Smash Ball-y como puedes ver, Freezer usó una de esas esferas y su Smash final es Golden Freezer-

-asi que esa fue la razón de que ahora es mas poderoso que antes-se pregunto el saiyajin criado en la tierra entendido porque es demasiado fuerte Freezer, en eso Wills uso su báculo y de el apareció una Smash Ball pero a diferencia de la que destruyo el arcosiano esta era tenia una brillante aura dorada y las líneas del logotipo de torneo Smash eran negras-estas son las nuevas Smash Balls que se usan en el torneo de este año, le pedí a R.O.B una en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control, ademas, la que tenía Ganondorf era del torneo anterior y era muy inestable-

-recuerda, tienes que romperla para liberar su poder-respondió ahora Bills dándole instrucciones para usar su Smash final-muy bien, estoy listo-una vez que Wills libero la esfera, esta comenzó a elevarse pero a diferencia de la anterior era mucho más rápida, al darle el primer golpe, noto que era mas dura, por desgracia Freezer noto la nueva Smash Ball y al ver que Goku estaba intentando romperla de igual manera lo que eso no lo permitiría por nada del mundo-¡no dejare que tomes esa esfera colorida!-

-¡he vuelto perras!-fue la voz del príncipe del planeta vejita quien desde las alturas le dio una tremenda patada que lo sembró directo al suelo-¡Vegeta!-dijo Goku al ver a su rival de regreso al campo de batalla-diviértete con esa maldita esfera de colores Kakarotto, ¡Freezer es mío desde el principio me oyes!-contesto volviendo a activar su ara de súper saiyajin fase dos a lo que Megaman y curiosamente Pit quien portaba una armadura dorada ademas de un arco diferente y un par de alas un poco más grandes algo que noto Vegeta-¡y ahora porque llevas esa cosa encima niño pollo!-

-son los tres tesoros sagrados de mi mundo, con ellos detuve a Medusa en mi primera...-pero la inminente falta de paciencia de Vegeta se hizo presente nuevamente-¡No me importa en lo absoluto insecto!, ¡Y tu no te metas cabeza de cubeta!-

-_que genio…, y pensé que Bass era un malhumorado_-pensó el bombardero azul viendo como el príncipe de los saiyajines se fue directo al emperador del mal, pero para su mala suerte este bloqueo cada uno de sus golpes, el general de Skyworld fue el siguiente en atacar pero aparentemente fue el mismo resultado-no puede ser, es más rápido de lo que esperaba-

-_Pit enfócate más en que Vegeta distraiga a Freezer, acabo de contactar de igual modo a Megaman y a los demás, debemos darle pelea hasta que Goku libere su Smash final_-dijo Palutena dándole indicaciones-¿ese es el plan Lady Palutena?-

-¡Cállate mujer y sal de mi cabe… ¡AAAAAHHHHH!-grito Vegeta solo para ser recibido otra vez por Freezer con un rayo de Ki, en cambio Dark Pit quien se quito la piedra decidió regresar ahora listo para partirle la cara al arcosiano-okay Freezer…, ¿quieres pelea?, ¡TE DARE UNA P#$%...-en ese entonces el príncipe de los saiyajines se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el ángel negro-¡QUE ALGUN ESTUPIDO SE ME PONGA EN MI CAMINO!-

-Pero que… ¡AAAAAHHHHH!-inmediatamente fue golpeado y terminando ambos en una pared el cual tras el golpe les cayó encima al par de gruñones dejándolos oficialmente fuera de combate-¡Pitto!-grito Pit viendo como su contraparte obscura fue enviado junto a Vegeta junto a los escombros-¿creen que me he olvidado de ustedes?-dijo el arcosiano disparándoles desde las espaldas de Pit y Megaman enviándolos hacia donde estaban Dark y Vegeta-¡Great Aether!-

Inmediatamente el emperador del mal reacciono y tomo la espada de Ike justo antes de golpearlo-¿esto es tuyo insecto?-pregunto Freezer al portador de la espada Ragnell-por mi quédatelo-dijo Ike con la cara azul de miedo y de igual modo lo envió junto al resto a ya saben dónde-ya me estoy fastidiando de todos ustedes sabandijas-amenazo Freezer mientras Marth, Roy y Lucina iban directo hacia el pero con el mismo resultado esperado, de igual modo el resto de los smashers restantes fueron al ataque y de misma manera fueron vencidos sin poder defenderse-si tanto quieren morir, les daré ese deseo-

Preparando otra supernova, el arcosiano estaba decidido a eliminar a todos sin dejar a nadie con vida-¡jajajaja!, ¡ya nadie me podrá detener!-pero en ese entonces vio que la diosa de la luz se puso enfrente de su camino-¿veo que también quieres morir?-pregunto Freezer a Palutena -digamos que, hare una intervención "divina"-

-jejeje, que bromista es usted, a pesar de que estaba comandando a estos inútiles, no seré flexible con usted, **madame***-al mencionar esto los dos ángeles se levantaron como si fueran zombis al igual que los demás y vieron como la dulce sonrisa de Palutena fue remplazaba por una mueca molesta-¿disculpa que fue lo que dijiste?-

-¿qué?, le dije madame, ¿algún problema?-se defendió el arcosiano aun por lo que le dijo, si Pit y Dark Pit saben algo en común es que Palutena no le agrada esa palabra ya que es sinónimo de persona mayor y muchos prefieren olvidar cuántos años tiene la diosa de la luz-¡¿acaso intentas comenzar algo?!-

-¡¿qué?!, ¡deje de decirme como se me anto…-sin duda alguna eso lo sorprendió al emperador del mal, pero con un golpe de su báculo fue lanzado hacia el jardín haciendo una fuerte explosión-hmph, majadero-pero la diosa de la luz vio a todos (hasta el propio Pit) con la boca abierta-¿sucede algo?-

-no nada lady Palutena-dijo defensivamente agitando las manos a lo que Vegeta se levanto-¿si tenias la fuerza necesaria para dejar a Freezer fuera de combate desde un principio?, ¡¿porque c$%*&amp;#/ tardaste mucho anci...-pero Dark Pit inmediatamente le tapo la boca y le susurro algo-evita por cualquier medio que le digas a Palutena cualquier sinónimo de vejez o...-en eso Roy se le acercó al príncipe del planeta vejita-dile adiós a tu entre pierna por un monstruo con tentáculos-con decir eso Vegeta sintió un escalofrió sin duda alguna no era conveniente hacer enfurecer a Palutena

Mientras tanto, Goku había dado gran cantidad de golpes para romper la Smash Ball hasta que un último golpe finalmente se rompió, causando que el lugar se tornara en un tono sepia a excepción de él y ahora una aura en forma de llamas de colores rodeaba a Goku y que sus ojos ahora son amarillos-increíble, jamás sentí un poder tan grande como este-dijo Goku viendo el poder de la Smash Ball correr por sus venas-bien, ahora usa tu Smash final-respondió Bills pero el saiyajin criado en la tierra tenía planeado otra cosa

-Bills no es por ofender, intentare algo mejor-fue en ese entonces que Goku comenzó a aumentar su poder para transformarse en un súper saiyajin-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Kakarotto se transformó en súper saiyajin aun con esa aura?!-dijo perplejo Vegeta al ver que su rival se transformo algo que todos vieron-¿eso se puede Lady Palutena?-pregunto el ángel blanco al ver como se transformo y tener la Smash Ball aun en su poder-no lo sé Pit, pero eso va a ser una enorme desventajas para todos nosotros-respondió Lana con miedo, si algo no querían saber es que tan poderoso seria un Smash final con transformación incluida

-¡qué les dije, lo van a exagerar!-grito Falco aun debajo del rey Koopa quien su hijo con su Koopa clown car intentaba levantarlo, por desgracia eso llamo la atención del arcosiano -no voy a dejar que ese saiyajin me derrote nuevamente, ¡ni menos que use esa esfera!-decidido a detener a Goku cueste lo que le cueste Freezer se fue como torpedo hacia él, y justo en ese instante libero su Smash final-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar hasta que el aura de colores comenzó a desaparecer dejando en su lugar un aura azul brillante, poco a poco su cabello cambio a uno de color azul y de igual manera sus ojos verdes se volvieron azules, y si pensaban que su fuerza era imponente, el arcosiano lo supo a la mala con un golpe directo al pecho fue frenado en seco-i-imposible-dijo Freezer adolorido por el golpe solo para que un derechazo a la mandíbula le diera y lo lanzara al cielo

-Wills, ¿o soy yo o el cabello de Goku se torno azul?-se pregunto el dios de la destrucción rascándose la oreja izquierda al ver la nueva apariencia de Goku lo cual este recordó el día que se transformo en dios súper saiyajin-que yo recuerde, no se parece en nada a un dios súper saiyajin, quizás ahora es una nueva forma ascendida a la de un dios súper saiyajin-

-¿un **dios súper saiyajin súper saiyajin**?-respondió Bills lamiéndose la mano a lo que los smashers escucharon la conversación sin duda alguna la nueva forma de Goku era algo indescriptible para que sea su Smash final-se escucha mejor **súper saiyajin azul*** si me lo permites-

-nos pueden explicar que está pasando porque ya estamos fuera del tema-dijo Zelda a Bills y Wilis-ah cierto, ustedes no lo saben, hace ocho meses Goku recibió la carta después de haber peleado con el señor Bills, para confrontar a un dios súper saiyajin-respondió el maestro del dios de la destrucción, varios vieron que era algo imposible de creer pero si Wills decía la verdad entonces era definitivo que esa fue la razón por la que Master lo invito al torneo junto al resto

-así que esa fue la razón por la que ahora están aquí, eso tiene sentido-pensó Rosalina teniendo un conocimiento en toda la galaxia, era de saber que el dios súper saiyajin era una leyenda aun mucho más vieja que la del legendario súper saiyajin, en eso vieron a Gohan y Trunks del futuro cargando a Piccolo, los tres tenían sus ropas totalmente destrozadas (imagínense a Gohan tras la pelea con Cell, Trunks sin su chaqueta y Piccolo como murió en la saga de los saiyajines)-¿qué fue lo que paso y porque mi papa tiene el cabello azul?-pregunto el hijo de Goku viendo a su padre pelear con Freezer-digamos que ha liberado su Smash final-respondió Roy viendo la pelea aérea entre ambos

-¡eso no explica porque su cabello es azul!-volvió a responder el hijo de Goku ahora molesto-tu papa se transformo en un dios súper saiyajin súper saiyajin… ¡MI LENGUA!-dijo Pit intentando decir el nombre que le había dado Wills-se llama súper saiyajin azul para resumirlo solo aquellos que obtuvieron la transformación de un dios súper saiyajin pueden lograrla-dijo Vegeta explicándoles a los dos híbridos-¡¿Un dios súper saiyajin?!-

-cuando Kakarotto acabe con Freezer les diré todo lo que se a cada uno de ustedes-finalizo el príncipe viendo la pelea desde el cielo al igual que el resto, quien diría que la pelea entre Goku y Freezer tras haber finalizado en Namekusei se llevara una revancha en el universo Smash-papa…-dijo Gohan viendo al cielo a pesar de estar en súper saiyajin fase dos era difícil seguirlos por su velocidad, en eso después de haberle dado una paliza (ya que hacer una pelea de Dragón Ball no es mi fuerte aun) el arcosiano aterrizo justo en una orilla de lo que es la mansión Smash pero Goku tenía otros planes

-KA...-

-ME...-

-¡no lo hará en este lugar!-dijo Gohan viendo como su padre hacia la legendaria técnica de la familia Son-¡ahora que hace!-pregunto Samus quien vio como una esfera azul de ki de sus manos

-HA...-

-ME...-

-si lo hará-dijo el viajero del tiempo por lo que la única respuesta de los smashers fue…-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!-tirándose al suelo y de igual manera los guerreros Z para evitar estar en el rango de ataque-¡HAAA!-lanzando el Kamehameha hacia el emperador del mal este lo detuvo con sus manos dejando una enorme y gigantesca explosión y siendo substituida por una densa cortina de humo, justo en ese momento Freezer perdió su forma dorada volviendo a su estado anterior, sorprendido al ver que su nueva forma había durado solo unos segundos-¡maldición!, ¡mi nueva forma desapareció!, esto..., no…, ¡puede estar pasando!-dijo Freezer dando golpes en el suelo

-ríndete Freezer, solo te daré una oportunidad para que subas a tu soporte de trofeos, es la única opción que tienes-respondió Goku dándole una oportunidad para terminar la pelea, levantando el rostro el arcosiano mostrando una ira que solo podía ser reconocible por los guerreros Z, pero todos notaron que estaba tramando algo cuando cargo una mini Dead Ball a escondidas de Goku-pues entonces les daré mi opinión… ¡MORIRAN TODOS CONMIGO!-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-se los dije, genocida maniático-dijo el soldado legendario dando a entender que tenía razón, todos vieron como Freezer preparo su ataque listo para acabar con todo el lugar pero en eso un extraño sonido se escucho desde el cielo-moo...-

-eso es una...-dijo Gohan al ver bien de cerca lo que caía del cielo Freezer escucho eso y solo pudo ver que le cayó una…-¡NNNNNNNOOOOOO!-si recuerdan la segunda parte de esta historia, podían adivinar que la misma vaca-hada llego justo antes de que destruyeran la tierra, cayéndole encima al emperador del mal-esto es la peor humillación que he tenido, ¡SER APLASTADO POR UNA MALDITA VACA VOLADORA!-chillo Freezer haciendo berrinche debajo de la vaca que le cayó-¿Vacalandia?-pregunto la vaca por donde termino-estas en lo que era la mansión Smash-dijo resignada la caza recompensas viendo que no hay nada para reparar

-¡oh rayos!-y de un poof desapareció, intentando reincorporase el arcosiano preparo otra Dead Ball-¡Creen que han vencido esta vez!, ¡voy a matarlos a todos!, uno… por… uno-pero para su desgracia todos los smashers lo estaban rodeando, tronándose los nudillos, afilando sus espadas garras y colmillos, Doggy preparando una cámara para grabar la más grande paliza dada a un villano

-pido los ojos-dijo Palutena

-yo la cola-sonrió Shulk de oreja a oreja a lo que muchos espadachines sonrieron maquiavélicamente

-déjenme el rostro-dijo Samus tronándose los nudillos fuertemente

-su escroto tiene mi nombre-dijo un débil pero decidido Dark Pit teniendo en sus manos una Tiger Claws, a lo que varios aceptaron hasta que volvió a hablar el ángel negro-pero antes de comenzar todos aquí, somos más los tipos del ahora, como ¿qué comeré ahora?, ¿qué veré en la televisión ahora?, ¿qué golpeare hasta que no se levante del coma ahora?, y posiblemente seas las tres en este momento-

-¿acaso estas amenazando al gran Freezer?-dijo el arcosiano solo para ser silenciado por la contraparte obscura de Pit-oh, shh shh shh, pero hay mas, dime…, ¿qué se ve, se siente, y está presente como mierda y no se levantara hasta el próximo año bisiesto?-respondió Dark mientras todos ya lo tenían más de cerca de lo normal-soy…, yo-dijo aterrado Freezer mientras sudaba fríamente-y esa es la frase crucial del chiste c#$%&amp;, ¡MATENLO!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-y como fieras todos los smashers se les fueron encima, golpes, patadas, espadazos, disparos se escuchaban en una densa nube de polvo hasta también se escucho varios huesos rotos-¡SALVENME POR FAVOR!-grito Freezer levantando una mano y mostrando su cabeza solo para ser jalado por uno de los brazos de Ganondorf, Dark Pit, Lucario, Snake y Lucina hacia atrás-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Mientras la riña seguía, justo en frente de la calle un taxi de color verde con música vallenato apareció donde dejo a los hermanos Hand-~ya llego, ya llego, ya llego Crazy el bailador, llegó llegó Crazy el bailador, ya llego Crazy el bailador, llego llego desde ciudad Smash, ya llego Crazy el bailador...~-canto la mano loca la canción del Gigante de América y de igual manera vestido de igual manera que el grupo con un teclado electrónico, hasta que la mano jefe salió después de pagar el taxi

-Crazy, cállate por favor, estoy fastidiado, es la última vez que pasamos por el primer universo, neta ahora veo porque el presidente de México es un idiota, lo único que quiero es sentarme en mi cómoda silla y no saber nada del día-dijo la mano jefe sobándose la "sien" por tener que regresar por el camino largo, justo paso por enfrente de la riña y se detuvieron (eso si Dark Pit le dio un puñetazo a la cara antes de parar)-como están chicos-dijo Master sin ver cómo le sacaban los dientes al emperador del mal, pero si alguien se dio cuenta ese fue Crazy

-Wow, destruyeron la mansión, y no me invitaron...-dijo molesto la mano loca pero vio una pared aun intacta-esperen, ¡hay una pared!-dijo y arrancándose el traje de norteño ahora tenía puesto un casco y hombreras de futbol americano y tacleo la ultima pared que quedaba-listo ya está en el suelo-dijo satisfecho por haber participado en la demolición de la mansión.

En cuanto a la mano jefe, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos, saco las llaves, las colgó en la pared (que Crazy destruyo) y abrió la inexistente puerta de la ya destruida mansión, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su despacho donde era solo aire, se sentó en su silla y suspiro tranquilo-ahh…, hogar dulce hogar-

Si estuviéramos en el punto de vista de Master Hand solo vería escombros, cráteres en el suelo, tubos de agua rotos el jardín en llamas los smashers todos con sus prendas rotas golpeando hasta matar a Freezer, a los guerreros Z de igual modo y a su hermano en traje de americano todo en frente de su rostro, todo esto le causo que (¿extraño lo que parezca?) se comenzó a partir en pedazos hasta que solo quedara intacto el dedo pulgar y el índice intactos, formando una boca hablo-muy bien…, ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL P$%&amp;# P#$%&amp; \ QUE VOLO POR COMPLETO LA MANSIÓN SMASH?!-

-¡fue Goku/mi papá/Kakarotto/el!-dijeron los smasher junto con Crazy, Bills, Wills, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo (también Nail y Kamisama) y claro también Freezer quitándose la culpa como si fuera un acto reflejo hacia Goku-¡¿Qué?!, pero si detuve a Freezer antes de que el destruyera la...-se defendió el saiyajin criado en la tierra solo para ser silenciado por la mano jefe

-¡SILENCIO!, debido a los grandes daños que hicieron y porque no cumpliste tu única tarea Samus-esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la caza recompensas rompiera su paralizador en dos por el enojo que cargaba en ese entonces viendo a casi todos con ganas de matarlo pero vio a Freezer y le dio una patada en la boca tirándole todos los dientes-solo tengo que decirles que..., yo..., yO...-aparentemente Master comenzó a convulsionar repentinamente mientras su voz se distorsionaba hasta que su cuerpo (literalmente) empezó a salir una especie de esporas negras a lo que finalmente destruyo la forma física de la mano jefe dejando en su lugar un enjambre de puntos flotando en el aire-¡CORRAN PERRAS CORRAN!-grito Crazy comandando a los smashers quienes con ver eso dejaron al arcosiano y huyeron por diferentes lados a esconderse

-¿pero que le paso a Master Hand?-se pregunto el viajero del tiempo viendo el enjambre en el aire, a lo que Bills les advirtió algo-yo si fuera ustedes no me acercaría a eso, cuando Master Hand esta de muy mal humor como acaban de ver, libera parte de su verdadero poder como **Master Core** o como esta actualmente **Master Shadow**-

-¿Master Core?-se pregunto Gohan al ver la nueva forma de la mano jefe-¿y esa cosa flotando en el aire es master Shadow no es asi Wills?-

-si es cierto, pero como dijo el señor Bills, mejor ni peleen con Master Shadow, su habilidad mas poderosa es tomar la forma de sus mas profundos temores* y traerlos a la luz, no importa que tan fuertes sean-advirtió Wills dando a entender a los saiyajines que pelear con Master Shadow es una pelea perdida desde el principio

-por favor, nosotros los saiyajines no le tenemos a absolutamente na...da...a...a...-pero inmediatamente de hacer su fanfarronería saiyajin, Vegeta vio como el enjambre de puntos comenzó a tomar forma hasta tornarse en su mas grande miedo, un gusano gigante de cien metros con gran cantidad de diente-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!-grito el príncipe de los saiyajines huyendo del gusano y oersiguendo lo a la misma velocidad que el

-¡Pero como puede ser que vegeta le tenga miedo a..., a...-dijo Gohan viendo que el rival de su padre le aterraban los gusanos, pero ahora era su turno de ver su mas grande miedo gracias a Master Core...su propia madre-¡Gohan, porque no estas estudiando y leyendo el libro que te si hace tiempo!-dijo la versión clonada de Milk al híbrido mostrando el libro de Hukle Berry Flint, lo que provocó que reaccionara de esta manera y se uniera a Vegeta-¡NNNOOO!-

-Gohan solo es un producto de tu, i...ma...gi...na...cion-dijo tartamudeando al ver que el enjambre ahora tomaba la forma de su madre Bulma dirigiéndose hacia Trunks del futuro-¿oye Trunks?, quiero presentarte a tu nuevo padre, numero diecisiete-dijo la madre de Trunks presentando a un joven que llevaba un traje de novio donde era uno de los androides que causo la destrucción de su mundo-hola Trunks, creo que ahora numero dieciocho es ahora tu querida suegra-quizás sea algo raro ver esto, pero ara el viajero del tiempo es una verdadera pesadilla hecha realidad lo que causo que se uniera a los tres restantes-¡MMMMAAAMMMMMÁAAAA!-

-oye Master, se que estas enfadado conmigo pero no puedes llevarlo al extremo...-y si ni siquiera Goku pudo convencer a Master Shadow de la misma manera que los demás mientras se tornaba en un doctor junto a una enfermera-saludos señor Son, es hora de su medicina y para eso necesito que se baje los pantalones junto a su ropa interior, hoy será el primero en probar el inyeccionator 4000-dijo el falso médico mientras la enfermera sacaba de la nada una especie de máquina con varias agujas listas con varios medicamentos mientras lo recarga a como si fuera escopeta, a lo que el chiste se cuenta solo-¡KKKKYYYYAAAA!, ¡NO QUIERO INYECCIONES!-

-se los dije, pero no me escuchan-hablo Bills viendo como los temores de los guerreros Z los perseguían por el lugar-y solo es el comienzo de este torneo-

En ese entonces el portón de la mansión se abrió mostrando a una persona que se parece mucho a Mario solo que este llevaba ropas de medico ademas de estar acompañado de los niños y de la versión joven del Trunks y Goten-perdón por la tardanza, acabo de traer a los niños después de que Mike lo mordieran un Doberman rabioso y..., ¡Mia pappa que paso aquí!-dijo Dr. Mario sorprendido por ver la mansión Smash en un terreno baldío en eso su versión original apareció después de ver como el resto de los nuevos peleadores eran perseguidos por Master Shadow-hola primo, digamos que los nuevos peleadores ahora saben a la perfección de que este lugar no es mas que una enorme casa de locos-

-ah ya veo-dijo mientras veía como el resto veía a los saiyajines correr por sus vidas...

-les daremos un mes-dijo Falco Lombardi mientras se retiraba de ahí

-yo digo que en una semana-hablo Bowser de igual modo

-que sea hasta mañana-dijo Samus recogiendo su pistola e irse de ahí

Mientras lo niños veían la persecución Goten vio a su padre como era correteados, en cambio Trunks estaba tomando fotos a lo loco sin duda alguna esto ira para la posteridad-ahora entiendo porque pusiste puso el slogan en la puerta principal Mario-dijo Toon Link mientras comía palomitas de maíz

-si, quien vendría a visitar donde diga "bienvenidos a la (loca) mansión Smash"-dijo Popo, uno de los Ice Climbers a lo que su hermana Nana hablo-por primera vez dices algo con sentido-

-tu lo has dicho Popo, tu lo has dicho-dijo el plomero rojo junto a su primo mientras veía junto a los niños como los peleadores mas fuertes del séptimo universo corrían por un enojado Master Shadow hasta que el sol se estaba poniendo para dar fin a este loco y excitante dia.

* * *

_Tas una gran batalla__ con ambos villanos, la paz ha vuelto literalmente ya que la mansión Smash está TOTALMENTE destruida__ y ahora los guerreros Z huyen de Master Shadow,__ si me lo permiten, ¿cómo serán tratados después de ser testigos de los poderes que poseen?, ¿Master pedirá un préstamo para la reparación?,__ ¿Podrá Goku finalmente perder su miedo a las inyecciones?,__ ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas tan obvias? Todo se revelara en el próximo capítulo de Dragón Smashers…_

* * *

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Canción de fondo: There's Serenity Somewhere [adult swim] bump song**_

_**¡Feliz**__** tercer**__** día internacional del recalentado!, Listo capítulo 1**__** de no sé cuantas P#$%&amp; partes**__** completo AL FIN, comencé justo cuando subí la segunda parte, después del cierre de las votaciones y del primer Nintendo **__**Direct**__** tras el deceso de Iwata,**__** mis puntos de vista,**__**nunca**__** jamás**__** en la vida**__** pensé ver a Cloud en el Smash, y hace unos días el anuncio de Corrin de la serie Fire Emblem**__** por el estreno de Fates**__** (**__**aunque**__** muchos no lo quieren)**__** y claro,**__** también a **__**Bayonetta**__** (la**__** verdadera**__** GANADORA indiscutible del ballot)**__** y un personaje extra que solo aparece como uno de los trajes de los Mii figthers**__** y les tengo un regalo especial de navidad**__** ya pasado**__**, en ciertos capítulos pondré un epilogo para darles un extra.**_

_**Eso si tenía planeado terminarlo para antes**__**,**__** pero tuve muchas vuelta por el trabajo, sin duda 27,725 palabras son un c$%&amp;$ así que les dejo las referencias del capítulo:**_

* * *

_**Referencias: **_

_**1-**__**En**__** Dragón Ball **__**Z**__**Abridged**__**, esta canción proviene de los Muppets, cuando Goku o Piccolo (el que la canto primero) cargan un ataque. **_

_**2-la referencia que menciona Dark Pit se refiere a la película producida por las tres personas que hicieron **__**Gremlins.**_

_**3-Mewtwo fue creado por el líder del Equipo Rocket Giovanni, y si vieron la primera película de Pokemon sabrán a lo que me refiero.**_

_**4-de igual manera si vieron Dragón Ball Z y notaron una anomalía en el anime sabrán el porqué. **_

_**5-la generación actual de Pokemon introdujo la mega evolución por lo que Mewtwo y Lucario saben de eso de ante mano, y referente a que los humanos ya pueden mega evolucionar busquen en este link: art/Human-Pokemon-Items-476474049 **_

_**6-**__**Necesito**__** mas decir**__**,**__** si no lo vieron, solo que esta vez fue Cell quien lo vivió: watch?v=5aWS-H0V_X4**_

_**7-El tema de los clones es muy criticado en Súper Smash Bros por los ardidos que quieren a mas personajes con movimientos diferentes y en muchos fic**__**s**__** he visto que tanto Lucina, Dark Pit y Doctor Mario son discriminados por los fans y hasta por villanos, pero como dijo Sakurai, pueden ser iguales pero posen diferencias de sus originales (ahí te hablan Ganondorf, desde Melee) **_

_**8-el año pasado se estreno la película Dragón Ball Z: La resurrección de Freezer, y como parte del fic su Smash final es la nueva forma que uso en la película**_

_**9-Mike y los **__**Modelinis son otros OC de esta historia, el trió de mafiosos y sus nombres están basados en los personajes de la caricatura Animaniacs: los palomos, mas adelante aparecerán en futuros capítulos. **_

_**10-en Brawl, principalmente en el modo aventura Bowser fue traicionado por Ganondorf justo antes de que Tabuu se mostrara **_

_**11-Snake oficialmente no logro aparecer en **__**Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U debido al drama hecho por Konami con Hideo Kojima (el creador de Metal Gear) por lo que termino saliéndose de ahí y Kojima produccions dejo de existir y si Sakurai intento de todas formas para reintroducirlo.**_

_**12-las bayas (o berrys) en Pokemon diamante, perla y platino los poffins, se basan en los pastelillos para aumentar los puntos especiales en los pokemones, en el anime también pueden ser comidos por las personas y de igual manera las bayas**_

_**13-En Kid Icarus: Uprising, a Palutena nunca le gusta hablar de su edad debido a que nunca rebela su edad verdadera al igual que Phsophora.**_

_**14-el argumento de Bills y Wilis sobre la transformación de Goku se debe a que el manga de Dragón Ball SUPER, Goku intenta decir le nombre pero se muerde la lengua por lo que el maestro de Bills lo renombra Súper Saiyajin Azul para evitar tanto trabalenguas y que Goku no se vuelva a morder otra vez.**_

_**15- En **__**Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Master Shadow se convierte en una copia exacta del jugador (eso incluye si tiene un color y modificaciones), antes de revelar el núcleo, en la historia me base en los Boggart de**__** la película**__**Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, y**__** de acuerdo a la película, este**__** adquieren el aspecto del peor temor de quien los ve**__** directamente, si recuerdan los peores temores de Goku y Vegeta NADIE se salva aunque sea tan malvado, sin miedo y poderoso.**_

* * *

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**__**cero**__** jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

_**Asi que feliz navidad (ya pasada) y prosperó año 2016 (de igual manera).**_

* * *

_**Epílogo... En algún lugar de la gran plaza de ciudad Smash...**_

* * *

Después de la gran batalla que se vivió en la mansión Smash, se podía decir que nadie en la ciudad supo lo que había ocurrido, pero en una banca justo a lado de la fuente del parque se encontraban seis personas esperando a alguien-¿porque estarán tardando tanto ese tipo llamado Master Hand?-dijo una persona de ojos azules y cabellera rubia llevando puesto unas ropas negra ademas de una insignia en forma de lobo en su brazo izquierdo y llevando una enorme y exageradamente larga espada ademas de tener a lado una motocicleta

-no lo se, pero eso no me molesta-respondió el otro sujeto que estaba meditando a lado de el, llevando unas ropas de karate y unos guantes rojos, una banda roja en la cabeza y a su lado un saco por lo que significa que esta de viaje-pero no sabemos cuando vendrá, asi que relájate-

-lo único que se es que hasta que un **hombre pez** salga de la fuente lo sabremos pronto-dijo una mujer con acento británico, de cabello corto negro y con lentes, un traje demasiado revelador ademas de llevar unos tacones con mini pistolas en ellos, quien estaba con su teléfono celular y viendo también un reloj de bolsillo con grabados extraños

-si lo se, pero para salir del tema, ¿que habrán sido esos terremotos?-se pregunto un joven de cabello pálido y de ojos rojos ademas de llevar una capa negra con la parte de atrás en azul marino, una armadura blanca marfil y no tener ningún tipo de calzado al igual que el karateca, pero lo mas curioso fue que sus orejas eran puntiagudas

-es cierto, desde aquí pude escuchar a alguien decir "mío" muchas veces-dijo una chica de la misma forma de vestir y de las mismas características del joven, a excepción de que tiene una tiara sujetando su cabello largo-¿acaso a ninguno les preocupó?-

-A mi un poco, pero no me interesa-respondió un sujeto que tenia una gabardina café que lo cubría de su cuerpo teniendo un casco de color rojo con azul y una joya verde en el frente, con unos picos blancos en donde están las orejas, ademas de que parte de su cabello salia del casco que era color dorado y quien estaba sentado a lado del karateca.

Por un momento se quedaron callados hasta que el karateca recordaron algo...-es cierto, soy **Ryu Hoshi**-se presento el guerrero errante

-**Cloud Strife**-respondió ahora el ex soldado de industrias Shinra si despegar la vista de su motocicleta-**Bayonetta** bombón, podría enseñarte un poco mas de como darle mas "usos" a tu motocicleta-dijo la cazadora de ángeles con tono seductor algo que Cloud trago saliva nerviosamente

-yo soy **Kamui** del reino Nohr-habló el príncipe dragón presentándose en eso apunto a su contraparte femenina-ella es de una línea alternativa mi nombre es **Corrin** del reino Hoshido-

-**Zero** y nada más...-respondió el reploide rojo secamente como si no le importara

Después de presentarse cada uno, varios estaban ahora en un silencio incomodo (con excepción de Bayonetta) intentando romper el hielo-Ejem...-

-y..., ¿como entraste al torneo Smash?-dijo la bruja umbral preguntándole al guerrero errante pero se retractó y vio mejor a Cloud-mejor dicho, ¿como **El** entro al torneo Smash?-

-mira, en primer lugar no tengo ni idea, ya que yo estaba en mis asuntos hasta que llegó Rufus **Shinra** a pedirme que lo ayudara a reconstruir la compañía pero me large de ahí, y luego llego una carta justo desde el cielo para participar, a ver ¿cual es tu excusa?-dijo molesto por la forma en la que fue invitado a participar y dirigiendo la mirada a Ryu-escuche que hay peleadores en este lugar y como parte de mi entrenamiento para volverme mas fuerte, viajo por todo el mundo para probarme a mi mismo-

-ah ya veo, con razón tu nombre me sonaba familiar, ¿no eres el que derrotó a **Sagat**?, ¿también el ganador del torneo que se celebró en Osaka en el año 2001 pero luego un sujeto llamado **Rugal** ataco el recinto?, y después peleaste junto a un grupo de súper héroes contra una amenaza de nombre **Galactus**, ¿verdad?-comento el cazador Maveric dando una mirada de sorpresa acerca de la vida del artista marcial

-todo lo que dijiste es verdad-dijo tranquilamente Ryu a lo que Cloud y los espadachines se le quedaron los ojos abiertos por la gran cantidad de cosas que ha hecho, sin duda alguna estaban frente a una leyenda viviente, en cambio la bruja umbral solo sonrio pícaramente.

-wow estoy impresionado, yo solo selle a Sephirot para detener un meteorito, y tu detienes a un ser que es fuera de este mundo con tus propias manos, te respeto por eso-dijo Cloud al recordar lo que hizo durante la amenaza que sucedió en Midgar-igual nosotros-respondieron Kamui y Corrin a lo que un nuevo silencio reapareció en el lugar que solamente duró poco tiempo de parte de Zero-y que haces para entretenerte...-

Pero de la fuente antes mencionada salio una persona con cara de pez o pero con mas cualidades de un ser humano sobresaltando a casi todos-¡¿pero que es esa cosa?!-

-justo a tiempo-respondió Bayonetta cerrando su reloj, la criatura se quedo mirando hacia ellos por varios segundos hasta que hablo como si fuera un...-~Puedo ver el futuro~...-

-Ehh...-dijeron Cloud, Ryu, Zero, Kamui y Corrin en cambio la bruja umbral se puso unos tapones en los oídos-¿porque te pones tapones ahora...-

-¡DRAGÓN SMASHERS CONTINUARÁ EN FEBRERO, CIA USARA LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN, GOHAN Y DARK PIT SE VAN A ODIAR Y MATAR ENTRE SI, GOTENKS VA A HACER ENOJAR A ZELDA, CRAZY HAND CONTARA CUENTOS, HABRA MAS VILLANOS EN ESTA HISTORIA, PILAF VIVIRÁ EN LA MANSIÓN, FREEZER SE ENAMORARA...-comenzó a gritar (*Cof* *Cof* spoilers *Cof* *Cof*) el hombre pez, pero en eso un disparo de escopeta se escucho donde Mike empezó a recargar-¡ven aquí p#$% pez, vas a pagar por meterme con los Modelinis!-

-¡OH NO, YA ME VIO!, NUNCA ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA..., y el futuro-dijo la criatura azul comenzando a correr mientras era perseguido y detrás del mismo perseguidor, gran numero de patrullas de policía y helicópteros de igual manera, dejando a los seis aun en el parque...

-ah, ya entendí-dijo Ryu al entender lo que paso-nosotros igual-respondieron Cloud y Kamui de igual manera

-¿oí bien que dijo veo el futuro?-dijo sorprendida después de la aparición de aquel tipo-no eres la única que escucho eso-dijo Zero un poco sorprendido por ese momento-jijiji, por supuesto Corrin es un Kannasiano, que esperabas de ellos, no son los seres más listos del universo-dijo Bayonetta

-eso lo explica todo-dijo la espadachín manakete al entender lo que la cazadora de ángeles comento, mientras veían como se alejaban hasta que el sol se puso en el horizonte.

* * *

_**[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]**_


	6. Capitulo 2

_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

_**Guía principal:**_

"_smash__**"**__\- _pensamientos_. _"SMASH"_-_Grito_. _"Smash"-Nail y Kamisama "[smash]"_\- _proxy dentro de la botella _"smash" __\- comunicación mental con Kaiosama_

* * *

_**Voz de **__**Bayonetta**__**: **_

_**Saludos, espero que estén cómodos corazones**__**, **__**el**__** siguiente Fanfic Crossover **__**es una parodia**__** sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. **__**Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. **__**for**__** 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

_**Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ **__**CAPCOM U.S.A., INC.**__**/ Square Enix CO., LTD./ Platinum Games**__** / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV**__** /**__** Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

_**Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

_**Y soy muy buena para eso...**_

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers. **_

**Capítulo 2:**** Miedo, Pánico y Locura en ciudad Satán… y algo más.**

* * *

Quien iba a decir, que la pelea entre héroes y villanos de Dragón Ball causaría tal destrucción de grandes dimensiones en la mansión Smash, muchos tuvieron que dormir en el jardín y otros en los escombros como damnificados por una tormenta tropical, no había comida, ni siquiera área de entretenimiento, muchos perdieron sus pertenencias de sus viajes y antiguas glorías, y mas aquellos que en sus juegos o en el caso de R.O.B perdieron lo que llamarían un hogar durante los últimos años, pero todos tenían un mismo pensamientos que los había unido desde el arribó de los nuevos, y ese era...

-¡TODO ES SU CULPA, GRUPO DE FENÓMENOS!-gritó Master con una bolsa de hielo en su mano por el gran dolor de migraña que poseía, ya que su despacho ahora era el cobertizo después de haber regresado a su forma original

-perdón Master, creo que se nos paso la mano-dijo Goku haciendo su peculiar sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza, en cambio el resto (con excepción de Goten, los dos Trunks y Piccolo) lo miraban con rabia por lo que paso el dia de ayer-¿se te paso la mano?, se te paso la mano, mas bien, ¡SE TE PASO EL KAMEHAMEHA DE TAMAÑO!-gritó nuevamente la mano jefe-¿S-sabes lo que cuesta las reparaciones?-al decir esto Goku lo agarraron con la guardia baja-¿Espera, aquí cobran por lo que viviremos?-

-miren y griten-con decir esto, Master dejo caer una lista de los gastos de la mansión, más las reparaciones de los daños de sus habitantes, el costo de la resurtida de alimentos, electricidad, agua, teléfono e incluso internet, amueblado, remodelación, limpieza general de la mansión, servicios médicos y finalmente admisión de nuevos peleadores.

Todo esto dejó a cada uno con los ojos bien abiertos (con exclusión de Freezer y Cell, Piccolo solo dijo un wow), de todo hasta llegar al final de la lista-el total es casi todo el valor de la Corporación Capsula, incluyendo sus acciones e inventos-

-¿QQQQUUUUEEEE?-se escuchó el gran gritó desde el cobertizo causando que los smashers se sorprendieran-adivinare, ¿les mostró el recibo del mes pasado?-dijo Ike a lo que Luigi asintió, mientras sacaba su billetera dándole al espadachín diez Smashdolares

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA KAKAROTTO, NO LLEVAMOS NI SIQUIERA UN DÍA Y YA VOY A PERDER MI HOGAR, GRACIAS A TI CABEZA HUECA!-gritó Vegeta fuera de sus casillas, después de ver cuanto fue el total de los daños hechos-lo se pero como Freezer no se iba a rendir fácilmente...-

-¡no me metas en esto saiyajin!-grito el arcosiano apuntando hacia Goku-pero si fue culpa tuya de que destruirte toda la mansión-

-¡el punto es que como le harán para reparar la mansión!-exclamó Master dejándose caer en su silla reclinable-el préstamo que pedí solo era para cubrir daños hechos por esos idiotas..., digo, los veteranos, pero con ustedes no van a querer ni siquiera darme un cinco-

-espera, ¿acaso el torneo esta...-dijo Gohan un poco preocupado por la mención de la mano jefe-¿Nadie se lo dijo eh?, muy bien, se los diré, el torneo Smash está...-

-en vísperas de la bancarrota-añadió Crazy dentro de una casa de perro junto con un collar y una cadena en la muñeca aparte de su mascota Creeper-¡CRAZY A LA PERRERA, RECUERDA QUE ESTA CASTIGADO POR TODO LO QUE ME PASO!-gritó Master corriendo a su hermano menor mientras hacia sonidos de perrito regañando.

-¡EN BANCARROTA!-gritó Goku algo sorprendido por la noticia-espera un momento, según Shenlong dijo que era uno de los torneos mas importantes del cuarto universo-dijo Piccolo con disgusto acerca de la falta de fondos del torneo

-verás Piccolo, desde el año 1999, comenzamos esto como un mini proyecto, y fue un gran éxito durante el año 2001 en el segundo torneo, el tercero en el 2008 fue un caos debido a Tabuu cómo la mayoría sabe, y este año seria el mejor de todos-en eso Master respiro melancólico-hasta que ese dia paso...-

-oiga señor Master, ¿Que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Goten dudoso al cambio de humor de Master

-el verdadero hombre detrás del torneo Smash..., falleció hace unos meses..., ante una enfermedad que tenia muy avanzada, suspendimos el torneo hasta nuevo aviso como memoria a el, la mansión Smash es lo único que nos queda, o mejor dicho, nos quedaba, gracias a alguien que no voy a mencionar...-mencionó la mano jefe, mientras los Guerreros Z veía como Goku sudaba la gota gorda ya que lo veía fijamente los ojos

-pero gracias a el, siempre seguimos adelante a pesar de la falta de dinero, ingresos e incluso patrocinadores que promocionaran el torneo, siempre nos alentaba a que todos nos divirtiéramos, tanto Smasher como fanáticos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, algunos lo miraban como un padre, otros para pedirle un consejo, hasta el dia en el que dejo este mundo, los mas afectados por la pérdida fueron Ness, Lucas, Pit, Kirby, Samus y Dedede...-

-¡REY... DEDEDE...!-

-cállate pingüinos con sobrepeso-grito Snake callado al gobernante de Dreamland-no soy gordo, soy pachoncito-

-también Samus-dijo Trunks del futuro muy sorprendido por lo que dijo la mano jefe-si, estuvo muy deprimida durante una semana, ella decía que era un sueño, pero no lo era, jamas la había visto llorar desde que perdió a sus padres, a los chozos que la criaron, hasta incluso a un hombre llamado Adam-el viajero del tiempo se sintió un poco de culpa porque había preguntado demasiado

-los Ice Climbers también se sintieron muy tristes, que decidieron no participar en este año a causa de el, Snake originalmente iba a estar en el torneo, pero después el personalmente me dijo que no iba a participar para cuidar a Nana y a Popo con ayuda de Otacon y Merly, sus compañeros de equipo, por eso los deje que se quedaran en la mansión pero si ellos deciden regresar al torneo Smash, es su elección-

-si, si que interesante, abre el ropero, pelea junto a un león parlante y salva Narnia-dijo sarcásticamente Freezer, algunos mostraron enojo debido a la falta de interés y respeto, pero la mano jefe ya veía planes para el junto al bioandroide-Ejem..., ¿terminaste Freezer?-

Pero el arcosiano no había terminado de hablar, pero Cell solo le dio un codazo para que se callara, si algo odiaba del androide eran las células de su propio padre dentro de él

-gracias Cell-dijo Master agradecido por mantener quieto al emperador del mal-no es un cumplido, solo evite que hablara de más, o vería un segundo asalto de parte del resto-sintiendo un frio en su espalda el emperador del mal decidió callarse de una vez debido a las palabras del ser perfecto

-ahora entiendo porque lo encontré con grandes cortadas, moretones y el arco de Dark Pit incrustado en su entrepierna-hablo Master viendo el expediente medico de Freezer-pero lo que les contaré es lo que paso ese dia...-

* * *

_**Meses antes...**_

* * *

Una ligera lluvia era lo que estaba en el ambiente en el cementerio de ciudad Smash, un ataúd empezó a bajar lentamente a la fosa, parte de los Smashers vestidos formalmente con trajes negros algunos con sus icónicos sombreros y cascos, Peach y Rosalina vestidas de negro y con velo negro, la entrenadora de Wii Fit, Samus y Palutena tenia puesto un traje de negocios en negro con falda larga del mismo color.

Los pokémones, Kirby, Doggy y Squak tenía un listón negro en su brazo\pata\ala izquierdo, los Kong tenían puesto su misma indumentaria solo que ahora de negro y Diddy se quitó la gorra, R.O.B. tenia un moño negro en su cuello, Bowser abrazaba a su hijo debido a que el ya occiso fue el que lo invitó al torneo y los Koopalings (mayormente Wendy) lanzaron rosas a la fosa, Ganondorf tenía por tradición usar una capa café que cubría parte de su armadura como señal solemne durante un fallecimiento, Snake vestía su traje de civil (el mismo que tiene al final en Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of Patriots) mirando seriamente al ataúd, ya que para el no es la primera vez que ve a alguien ser enterrado.

Y finalmente los hermanos Hand se veían igual salvo que en sus muñecas tenían un listón negro, la mano jefe ni siquiera podía creer que el hombre que planeó y co-fundo del torneo Smash había dejado este mundo, era triste que cada vez alguien recuerda que siempre los veía con aquella sincera sonrisa que aún sigue en sus mentes, Dark Pit intentó contener las lágrimas, pero recordar esas palabras de que tal vez sea un clon de Pit, pero no significa que sea exactamente igual a el, ya que el interior es lo que cuenta.

Una vez que toco el fondo de la fosa, el orador dio el ultimo mensaje para que el alma de la persona descansara en paz y el enterrador empezó a trabajar rellenando la fosa, todos veían la lapida que decía "**Satoru Iwata**, co fundador del torneo Súper Smash Bros.", era triste ese momento, pero lo siguiente fue algo...-¡TORITO!-

-Crazy, más respeto-dijo Master apretando los ¿Dientes?, ya que su hermano se aventó a la fosa (para evitar que me tiren carro salto a la fosa incorrecta) y empezó a llorar diciendo "llévame a mi", mientras que el enterrador siguió haciendo lo suyo

-¿cuanto duró la seriedad?-pregunto Meta Knigth al ver el acto de estupidez de la mano loca-doce minutos con once segundos-

-¿OK quien de ustedes idiotas fue?-pregunto Samus a lo que todos dijeron a lo que mucho negaron completamente

-yo no-

-tampoco-

-menos-

-woof/quak-

-pika-pi-

-Jiggly-

-ninja-gre-

-a mi ni ve vean-

-zafo-

-¿que?-

-¡deja de comer pollo Ike!-

-Poyo-

-dame un poco-

-¿eso es pollo frito?-

Fue en ese momento que esa voz nuevamente se escuchó y si, no era de ninguno de ellos hasta Master la reconoció fácilmente cuando un par de personas que se encontraban ahí-ha pasado tiempo, Master Hand-

-Bi..., Bi..., Bil..., Bil..., lls..., ls..., Bills-tartamudeó la mano jefe y con solo verlo se desmayó, pero curiosamente cayo en una fosa que se encontraba justo a lado suyo, el enterrador vio esto y comenzó a rellenar el agujero-disculpa pero, sigue vivo-dijo Mario intentando negociar con el trabajador, usando su pico toco a la mano en uno de sus dedos y efectivamente seguía con vida-mano..., gigante..., vive..., por el momento...-dijo el enterrador retirándose causando que el plomero se asustara y diera un paso atrás

-eh, ¿quien eres?-se pregunto Pit al ver a los dos sujetos que habían hecho que Master se desmayara-que me perdí...¡También a ti bro!, ¡llévame contigo, aunque tenga que pagar camión!-dijo Crazy al ver a su hermano mayor en la fosa y de un clavado le salto encima, Samus vio que el enterrador iba otra vez a hacerlo y le dijo-tampoco el se murió, es estupido-

-raros..., son...-dijo el trabajador del cementerio-no tienen idea de lo que vivió-

Una vez que recupero el conocimiento, la mano jefe jamas esperaba que el dios de la destrucción de séptimo universo Bills y su maestro Wills se le aparecieran repentinamente, y mas aun que estuvieran en la ceremonia de entierro, asi que decidió reunirse en el restaurante de Mike para habla del asunto-¿porque nos visitan y mas en este momento?-pregunto la mano jefe algo agobiado por la aparición del dios de la destrucción

-el pez oráculo me menciono acerca de que varios guerreros del séptimo universo participarían en el torneo Smash, ¿pensé que ibas a incluir a los mejores?-respondió Bills quien ahora comía una rebanada de pastel-¡esto es exquisito!, jamas pensé que supieran combinar un pastel con esa cosa amarilla llamada flan-

-olvídalo Bills, no puedo aceptar a ese tipo de peleadores, tarde mucho para contactar a Megaman, a Pacman, a tres que son unos marginados socialmente, a unos espadachines que en sus mundos estan teniendo una guerra por razones muy estupidas, y una mujer que tiene el significado de una palabra con **P** mayúscula al inicio y la letra **A** al final, por lo que vendrán pronto-contesto Master dándole un ¿sorbo? al café descafeinando que pidió

-en serio, ya que hay mas de una forma en la que te puedo convencer-dijo nuevamente el dios de la destrucción-Wills le puedes mostrar las peleas que se han generado en el séptimo universo-

-Mike, ¿podías tráeme mas café? esto será una larga reproducción visual-dijo la mano jefe al encargado del restaurante mientras Wills preparaba su báculo para mostrar un gran número de visualizaciones

* * *

_**Volviendo al presente...**_

* * *

-tuvimos esa transacción de negocios de casi 10 horas para ver hasta cuantos podía traer, pero nada me convenció...-dijo Master Hand resoplando en eso señalado a Gohan y a Cell-hasta que vi a ellos dos en acción-

-¿nosotros?-se pregunto el hijo de Goku a la mención de ambos-pero el torneo de Cell fue para determinar el destino de la Tierra-

-Si lo se, pero ese es el tipo de combates que no se ve todo los dias, y gracias a ti, conocí mas a fondo el séptimo universo, con un poco de ayuda de Wills y Bills, eso más junto a siete docenas de las galletas de Peach, unas cajas con revistas de caballeros de Falcón para el Supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones, y una noche en club de la comedia de la ciudad y sobórnala para que se rieran por cualquier cosa para el Kaiosama del norte, y por eso estamos en bancarrota...-al oír todo lo que había hecho Master para saber mas del universo de Dragón Ball, una gota de sudor al estilo del anime se mostró hasta incluso en los dos villanos-así que, la razón por la que no tienen dinero es porque sobornaste a varias deidades para que todos nosotros participemos-dijo Trunks (del presente) arqueando una ceja acerca de lo que tuvo que hacer la mano jefe

-oigan, problemas financieros extremos requieren medidas extremas-respondió Master ofendido por la pregunta del hijo de Vegeta-en fin creo que es hora de que conozcan a todos oficialmente...-

-que bien, me muero por completo por conocerlos-dijo el saiyajin criado en la tierra con emoción-a excepción de ustedes dos-fue cuando Master señalo al arcosiano y al androide

-ya veo ahora que ellos nos conocen porque casi los eliminamos..., _sin mencionar la paliza que me dieron..._, es obvio que ahora nos tienen mie...-pero justo antes de poder acabar, ambos villanos fueron estrujados por Master causando que un sonido de un muñeco chillón se escuchara-a ustedes dos les tengo algo especial, una por casi matarme junto con Crazy en el otro mundo, y dos por ser los mayores responsables de la destrucción de la mansion, les tengo un lindo rinconcito en un bello lugar de nombre...¡EL CORRECTIVO NUMERO CATORCE!-al terminar su sentencia un tipo de cierre cremallera (de quien sabe donde salió) la abrió y arrojó a Freezer junto con Cell al denominado correctivo numero catorce-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron al caer al interior de la cremallera solo para que Master la cerrara hacia arriba

-¿que diablos fue eso?-dijo Piccolo al ver que la mano jefe se encargó fácilmente de lo que alguna vez fueron los mas malvados enemigos que hayan tenido-como verán, Freezer y Cell estarán por un buen tiempo en el correctivo numero catorce hasta que se les quiten las ganas de vengarse de ustedes o los deje traumados de por vida, y les dire, a partir de este momento ahora soy su jefe, y la regla numero uno es, nunca me j*#$&amp;, o terminaran como ellos, ¿queda claro?-

-si-dijeron los demás, ahora Goku se sentía mal por sus antiguos enemigos al no saber nada de lo que hay dentro del correctivo número catorce, Master se levantó de su silla y decidió encaminarse junto con el resto hacia la puerta para conocer al resto de los smashers.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la zona de guerra (anteriormente la mansión)...**_

* * *

Después de crear un escenario de conferencia a lado del cobertizo, la gran mayoría de los miembros de la mansión se encontraban junto con los guerreros Z, unos los veían con rabia, otros con disgusto y algunos intentando hacerles el de "no los conozco", era oficial que el 60% respetaba a los nuevos, en cambio el resto los odiaban por la destrucción de la mansión y para el colmo del asunto…

-tenía que llover el día de hoy-dijo entre dientes Bowser viendo a Goku y a Vegeta con enojo-gracias por dejarnos sin hogar bajo la lluvia, fenómenos-

-¡Cállate tortuga mutante, toda la culpa la tiene Kakarotto!-le contesto Vegeta al rey de los Koopas mientras Trunks del futuro se tapaba con su chamarra, una por la lluvia y otra por vergüenza-Bowser tiene razón, todo fue culpa del pelos necios que dijo el-respondió ahora un irritado Wario ahora con la capa de Ike en la cabeza intentado cubrirse de la lluvia-se te olvido el hijo mayor de Kakarotto que llego primero junto con la versión de mi hijo del futuro pos apocalíptico-

-yo no tengo problemas con la lluvia, tengo mi paraguas-dijo ahora la soberana del reino champiñón con su sombrilla y viendo su nuevo par de uñas postizas-mamma mía, y tenía que ponerme los overoles que se lavan en seco-dijo el plomero legendario y justo a tiempo estos se empezaron a reducir de tamaño hasta que…- mis champiñones-dijo con voz chillona al sentir la "falta de aire" en ese lugar privado

-¿estás seguro que lo tengo que abrir?-se preguntó Goten mientras tenía un tipo de ¿paraguas hecho a mano?-no te preocupes por eso, es 100% seguro y te mantendrá seco-dijo R.O.B orgulloso con un paraguas-sombrero de colores en su cabeza, al abrirlo este rebelo que si lo cubría de la lluvia, pero lo que no sabía el hermano de Gohan es que el palo que tenía era un pararrayos lo cual Piccolo actuó rápido y se lo quito

-no quiero saber lo que dirá tu madre si tienes este paragua…¡AAAAAHHHHHHSSSSSS!-grito Piccolo al momento que le cayó un rayo en el objeto, quedando tostado y al dente literalmente boca abajo, todos se alejaron del ex emisario Subespacial sabiendo que cerca de él, no era seguro-alégrate Piccolo, es muy improbable que un rayo caiga en el mismo lugar dos veces-consoló Nail al ya electrocutado namekiano, pero curiosamente un segundo rayo lo golpeo causando que todos se sorprendieran de que efectivamente el mismo rayo cayó en el paraguas que tenía en mano-_vete a la v$ #%, Nail_-dijo mentalmente Piccolo intentando no decir algo mas

-Por Din, como puede haber lluvia el día de hoy si según seria soleado, ¿no tuvieron nada que ver con el cambio climático, o si?-dijo Zelda con un paraguas en la mano mientras veía a Link, Toony y a Young sospechosamente-No lo sé, quizás no le atinaron al clima los meteorólogos como siempre-dijo el héroe del tiempo haciéndose como si Shulk le hablara, en cambio con ambos mini Links tenían a alguien debajo de sus mojadas ropas-[¡ay no m#%&amp;$, Link uso la ocarina de Young y toco la canción de las tormentas para atraer la p#$* lluvia!]-grito Proxy dentro de la botella lo cual Toon Link la agito para que se callara

-lamento la tardanza, gracias a Miyamoto que mi gabardina se encontraba en el cobertizo-dijo Master ahora saliendo con una gabardina amarilla de su tamaño para cubrirlo de la lluvia-buenas tardes smashers, lamentamos que la mansión haya sido destruida por completo gracias a Freezer, Cell y ¡alguien! mas que no mencionare en este momento, pero ahora han sido castigados los últimos dos no estarán por un buen rato, ahora pasaremos con…, ¿si Pit?-dijo Master mientras el general de Palutena levantaba la mano-¿y donde están ahora?-

-te refieres al saltamontes subdesarrollado maniático y a la lagartija albina malhumorada que no están presentes, pfff..., mi bro aqui presente los mando al correctivo número catorce que estan allá presentes, ¿tu crees?-dijo Crazy aun dentro de la perrera a lo que todos dieron un grito de colegialas asustadas al escuchar esto, los villanos solo se sintieron mal por ellos, hasta Wario se quitó su gorra de motociclista en señal de respeto-Que satanás maldiga sus almas dentro de ese lugar-dijo solemne el gerudo ante el fatídico destino de los nuevos villanos

-nerd suertudo…-gruño Dark Pit en una silla de ruedas a lado de Palutena con los brazos y piernas vendadas, un collarín en el cuello y las alas enyesadas debido a que ser tacleado por un saiyajin lo hizo puré-¿alguna pregunta más, no?, y Kirby, deja de comerte lo que queda de la comida, quieres-dijo la mano jefe al ver que no había más preguntas-continuando, debido a la destrucción de la mansión, y una futura nueva demanda de McVeigh, tendremos que buscar refugio fuera del cuarto universo, asi que iremos al reino champiñón para..., ¿si Peach?-

-tengo malas noticias-dijo la princesa del reino champiñón levantándose de su asiento-mi castillo aun esta en remodelación por la captura de Bowser y tardarán mas para drenar toda la lava del lugar-varios vieron al rey de los Koopas silbando nerviosamente junto a su hijo y a los Koopalings-muy bien entonces nos dirigiremos a Hyrule por unos cuantos..., ¿Zelda?-

-igual yo, tenemos muchas bajas de soldados pero es preferible no llegar con los nuevos peleadores a Hyrule-comento la soberana de Hyrule dando a entender que después de los eventos de la gran guerra que surgió ahí y tener que ver una pelea entre seres como los saiyajines, androides y seres del espacio podían hacer a su reino un enorme estacionamiento-aceptable, bueno solo nos queda ir a..., ¿Samus?-

-¿recuerdas la colonia espacial?-dijo la caza recompensas a lo que la mano jefe solo se le quedo viendo a Ness y a Lucas ya que si tuviera rostro estaría muy molesto con los niños psíquicos-¿que?, ¡¿QUE?!-

-si aun tengo memoria de eso, bueno solo queda ir a Skyworld a...-pero en eso Master sintió un escalofrío por mencionar a la diosa de la luz-no olvídenlo, definitivamente no iremos..., jamás-

-oye Pit, ¿Porque en tu mundo no?-pregunto Gohan hacia Pit pero se dio cuenta que estaba meneando de adelante hacia atrás con sus piernas agarradas en sus brazos-¿Pit?-

-nerd te lo explicare, digamos que Master le acaba de revivir el trauma a Pitstain que se compone de cuarto palabras, verduras... vivientes... come... ángeles...-explicó Dark Pit lo cual se quedó sorprendido-ohhh...ohhh-

-ve a tu lugar feliz..., ve a tu lugar feliz..., ve a tu lugar feliz-repetía a cada rato el ángel blanco paranoicamente, en cambio la diosa de la luz estaba con la cara roja de vergüenza por aquel evento sucedido, mientras Master continuaba viendo donde podían quedarse-oye Robín, ¿tal vez Chrom nos deje...-

Pero el estratega solo respondió rápidamente a la pregunta de este-aun recuerda la fiesta de navidad-

Quedándose callado por un momento, descubrió que un guante gigante también es víctima de los efectos del alcohol-cierto..., desde ese dia me odia-

-¡TENGO UNA IDEOTA!-gritó Crazy rompiendo la perrera donde se encontraba castigo, suspirando molesto, la mano jefe no tenia otra alternativa mas que escuchar a su hermano menor con faltante de cerebro-muy bien Crazy, ¿cual es el universo donde quieres que nos quedemos por mientras la mansión es recons..., ¿que es ese ruido?-

Pero en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar unas voces por detrás del portón principal-muy bien como lo ensayamos-dijo la voz que podía ser la de una mujer con acento británico

-en serio, ¿es necesario esto?-dijo otra voz pero mas profunda y masculina respondiéndole a la mujer-escucha, toma mi celular y pon el reproductor multimedia y dale aleatorio-

-ahi va-dijo una tercera persona con tono de chica-listo...- a lo que se escuchó la canción de las spice girls

_~I'll tell you what I want,__  
__what I really really want,__  
__So tell me what you want,__  
__what you really really want,__  
__I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,__  
__I wanna, I wanna really__  
__really really wanna zigazig ha~_

_~If you wanna be my lover,__  
__you gotta get with my friends,__  
__Make it last forever__  
__friendship never ends,__  
__If you wanna be my lover,__  
__you have got to give,__  
__Taking is too easy,__  
__but that's the way it is~_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos por la melodía que habían puesto donde cinco personas, una mujer de alta estatua con lentes negros y cabello negro corto, dos personas que vestían de la misma manera eso si estaban descalzos, uno vestido de artistas marcial, otro cubierto con una capa café pero con un casco rojo y finalmente un tipo rubio con una exagerada y enorme espada-okay..., okay..., apágalo Cloud, apágalo-dijo la mujer anteriormente mencionada mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos-no funciono..., no funciono-

-veo que finalmente llegaron-dijo Master viendo al grupo de cinco que llego al lugar-no gracias a ti y...-dijo Zero pero en eso serio cuenta de la gran destrucción que había por todos lados-wow, que paso aquí, esto parece zona de guerra-

-les explicaré más tarde...quieren venir al frente-respondió la mano jefe mientras los mencionados pasaban al frente-tambien a Goku y los demás-

Poco a poco todos fueron pasando pero los cinco que llegaron fueron una serie de sorpresa para muchos-Lady Palutena ¿quien es ella?-pregunto Pit por la mujer de anteojos y traje ajustado a su cuerpo, pero la diosa de la luz estaba sin palabras_-¡¿__**una bruja umbra**__?!..., ¿pero como?, creía que se habían extinto hace quinientos años_-pensó Palutena mordiéndose un dedo jamas pensó en ver a una cazadora de ángeles aun con vida-y yo digo lo mismo de ese angelito y su hermano emo-respondió Bayonetta dando una mirada divertida hacia los dos ángeles y a la peliverde que jamas pensó que la nueva peleadora leía mentes-¡vete a la v#&amp;%€ zorra!-amenazó Dark Pit pero sintió un punzón en su brazo que levanto por las heridas recibidas el día de ayer

-Ryu, ¿eres tu?-dijo el bombardeo azul sorprendido por la aparición del artista marcial en eso vio al ex cazador Maveric-¿Zero?, ¿Que le paso a tu cabello, se te hizo como reina de belleza?-

-ja, y nuevamente ja-río Zero sarcásticamente por el comentario de su cabello-y no soy el Zero que tu conoces-

-jejeje..., perdón te confundí-se disculpó Megaman al ver que ese no era el Zero que conocía con anterioridad, en eso respondió Ryu-ha pasado tiempo desde que nos enfrentamos a **Onslaught**** y a Abyss*******, Megaman-

-espera Rock, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto Shulk acerca de lo que menciono pero recibió un golpe en las asentaderas-¡AHHH!, ¡CRAZY!-

-nada de spoiler, porque hay tabla-dijo la mano loca sostenido una enorme regla y una peluca de mujer con varios listones y un hueso en el frente (si adivinan a quien esta imitando Crazy, es mi héroe)-ja, miren a ese intentó de súper saiyajin*-dijo Vegeta burlándose del peinado de Cloud-¿Disculpa?-

-si y parece que le copio el estilo a Ike-respondió ahora Roy dándole un codazo al príncipe del planeta Vejita pero luego se gano un coscorrón de parte de Vegeta-¡Nadie te hablo insecto!-

-Robín, ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?-susurro Reflet a su contraparte masculina al ver a los dos espadachines que pasaban-si ya lo descifre, solo esas ropas y esa espada se encuentran en los reinos Hoshido y Nohr, además de que son **manaketes**-en eso el portador de la espada Ragnell se metió a la plática-otra cosa, también se que esos reinos son la personificación de la frase...*ejem*-tosiendo un poco se levando y alzando la voz grito-¡REINAS DEL DRAMA!-

_-¡Me lleva mi padre!, ¡Sabia que lo descubrirían!_-dijeron ambos híbridos manaketes maldiciendo por la guerra civil que tienen en sus reinos-_cuando regrese, tendré una seria charla con Xander/Ryoma_-pensaron molestos Kamui y Corrin debido a los eventos que pasaron entre Nohr y Hoshido llegaron a otros reinos

-como verán, estos son los nuevos miembros que fueron seleccionados justo antes que Goku y los demás-dijo la mano jefe presentando a los nuevos integrantes del torneo Smash-permítame presentar a Ryu a diferencia de Goku y los demás guerreros Z, el es humano, pero sus hazañas en sus viajes para demostrar sus habilidades lo han convertido en una leyenda viviente, desde enfrentarse a una versión mutante de alguien, a una criatura que absorbía la vida del planeta y enfrentarse a un devorador de mundos mas allá del espacio-

-fiuuu..., una leyenda viviente que supera su propia leyenda-dijo Little Mac sorprendido por la información sobre el guerrero errante

-este es Zero, proviene de una era de Megaman a mas de 3000 años después, pertenece a la resistencia contra la ciudad de Neo Arcadia quien esta atacando a los humanos y reploides que no sigan sus ordenes-dijo la Master presentando al reploide rojo-¿un guerrillero eh?, me agrada el tipo-dijo Snake frotándose la barba muy interesado

-el siguiente es Cloud Strife, es un ex-**SOLDADO** de primera clase, en palabras de algunos que no entiendan, de las fuerzas de élite, de la compañía energética Shinra, y que ha pasado a trabajar como mercenario junto a un grupo llamado AVALANCHA-continuo Master presentando ahora a Cloud-solo que no pedi venir aquí en primer lugar-replicó el espadachín rubio molesto, pero Master se acercó a él susurrando algo

-en este lugar Rufus no te encontrará, solo tus compañeros lo saben, y aquí entre nos, no veras por un largo tiempo a Tifa o hacerle mas favorcitos*...-y en ese entonces la actitud de Cloud cambio de uno amargado a uno mas alegre-ahora que lo dices, ¡Me quedare todo el tiempo que quiera!-

-las dos personas que estan vestidas de igual manera se llaman Kamui y Corrin, provienen de los reinos de Nohr y Hoshido, que estan en guerra actualmente-mencionó Master nombrado al los espadachines manaketes, en eso Marth levanto la mano-Master, si ellos son de reinos que se odian y que ahora están en una gran guerra, ¡¿Porque los invitó?!-

En ese entonces, la mano jefe se quedo pensando por un segundo hasta que no supo el porque los invito-Ehh..., ¿porque fue Crazy?-

-sepa la bola-dijo la mano loca de igual manera, en eso Master vio a los híbridos manaketes-¿Kamui?, ¿Corrin?, me refrescan la memoria, ¿porque los invite?-

-...-quedándose en silencio ninguno de los nuevos miembros de Fire Emblem quería dar a conocer la razón de el porque estan en la mansión y aun porque no se estan matándose entre si por ser de los dos reinos que se odian-no querrás saber-dijo finalmente Corrin a lo que muchos se imaginaron lo que debería estar pasando en sus reinos justo ahora

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla, justo en los límites de Nohr y Hoshido...**_

* * *

El atardecer ahora tocaba la planicie de la frontera entre Nohr y Hoshido donde dos grupos de los ejércitos esperaban que sus príncipes dieran su decisión de unirse a uno de los reinos para comenzar una guerra sin cuartel, pero estaban esperándolos por unas, ¡Tres horas!

-¿ya tardaron mucho?-se pregunto una chica de cabello azul celeste largo con vestido negro y que cubría su rostro con una pañoleta negra transparente por el paradero de los espadachines manaketes

-¡silencio escoria Nohrdiana!-amenazó un hombre en un estilo de armadura samurái quien era el general del ejército de Hoshido

-¡no, tu cállate escoria Hoshida!-respondió ahora en el mismo tono molesto otro hombre que portaba una armadura medieval negra arriba de un caballo dando a conocer que es el general del ejército Nohrdiano

-Ehh...-

-pues al menos no nos vemos como unas mujersuelas de taberna-dijo molesta una de las mujeres que estaban al frente del ejército blanco y rojo señalando a una mujer de cabello violeta y de grandes "atributos", a lo que también respondió a la ofensa-mira quien lo dice plana, estas celosa porque son naturales-

-Ejem...-

-duh, mírenme soy un ninja-se burlo un joven de cabello rubio y de armadura negra con morado hacia uno de los soldados de infantería-¡juro que te arrancaré la espina dorsal por eso Nohr!-

-disculpen...-

-¡ellos son mis hermanos mayores!-dijo una niña de cabello rojo con kimono blanco hacia otra niña de coletas exageradamente largas y con vestido negro-¡no pelirroja!, ¡son mis hermanos mayores!-

-saben esto ya es algo estupido-dijo un hombre de traje blanco viendo como comenzó la discusión-creo que no lo hubieras dicho-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada respondiéndole a lo que todos escucharon y gritaron al mismo tiempo todos los soldados de cada lado-¡TU ERES ESTUPIDO!-

En cambio **Azura** (la chica de cabello azul celeste largo) veía como durante los últimos diez minutos ambos reinos se insultaban mutuamente, al ver que estaban mas atentos en atacarse verbalmente, ella fue a ver porque no han regresado sus hermanos, en eso vio una carta con un sello donde llevaba los nombres de Kamui y Corrin diciendo que ellos fueron escogieron para participar en el torneo Smash

-oh no-dijo aterrada la peliazul celeste sabiendo que esto no era bueno para ella, sino que debía informarles de su repentina desaparición-milord Xander, Maestro Ryoma-

-si-dijeron los generales dejando de insultarse el uno al otro-¿pasa algo Azura?-

-no querrán oír esto pero mientras ustedes peleaban, Kamui y Corrin...-menciono la bailarina pero inesperadamente todos ya le pusieron los ojos encima esperando la respuesta-¡¿QUÉ HICIERON?!-

-Ehh..., dejaron sus diferencias y se fueron a participar al un lugar en el cuarto universo conocido como el torneo Smash-finalizó Azura mientras se alejaba lentamente de ambos bandos quedaron en shock por la inesperada respuesta, ella vio que las niñas que peleaban se les rompía el corazón, otros sentían que fueron apuñalados y los generales estaban conteniendo una ira por la acción que tomaron-estan ocupados, volveré cuando se calmen-dijo alejándose del lugar para evitar estar entre el fuego enemigo

-nos dejaron por tres horas parados, ¡¿Solo para pelear con unos desconocidos?!-dijo Ryoma molesto por la decisión de los príncipes-¡eso es una traición a nuestro reino!-respondió Xander de igual modo

-al fin dicen algo con sentido-dijo uno de los soldados del ejército de Hoshido a lo que uno de los soldados del bando contrario respondió-igual ustedes-

Levantando su espada en llamas el samurái comando a sus tropas-¡Escuchen soldados!, ¡Iremos todos al cuarto universo y aniquilaremos a todo aquel que los proteja!-del otro lado alzando una lanza con un fuego obscuro el caballero hizo lo mismo-¡Ya escucharon!, ¡En cuanto a Kamui y Corrin, pagaran por su alta traición a nuestro países!-

-¡POR NOHR!-

-¡POR HOSHIDO!-

Para desgracia de Azura, fue atrapada por intentar huir de ahí, Xander bajo de su caballo, y desenvainado su espada la puso en su cuello-¿dime Azura?, ¿donde esta el portal al cuarto universo?-

* * *

_**De regresó al universo Smash...**_

* * *

En eso los estrategas sintieron un escalofrío que solo les da cuando algo o alguien va a invadir el lugar-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Lucina viendo a su amigo

-no se por que Lucy, pero presiento que Master la c#$% con todo-dijo Robín sabiendo que muy pronto algo vendrá a atacarlos y en grandes cantidades

-bien en que nos quedamos, ya presente a Ryu, a Zero, a Cloud, a Kamui y a Corrin...-pensó la mano jefe mientras veía quien faltaba hasta que vio a la cazadora de ángeles-¡ah si!, ¡Y finalmente...-

-ella no necesita presentarse-dijo una voz muy profunda que se escucho detrás de todos los smashers, al darse la vuelta vieron a un hombre de alta estatura con un tatuaje en su cabeza, lentes obscuros y con un puro en la boca, tenia un juego de anillos en cada mano pero eran dorado a su derecha y plateado en su izquierda también usaba unos pantalones amarillos y botas militares ademas de una gabardina negra con un extrañó símbolo en la parte derecha de su ropa y ademas de encender su puro con un dedo-su nombre es Bayonetta, pertenece al clan de las brujas de umbra desde hace quinientos años-

-¿y usted es?-dijo Master pero los smasher empezaron a decir quien es en realidad-muy bien, ¿quien invitó a **Samuel L. Jackson**?-dijo Bowser confundiendo al sujeto con el actor mencionado-¿no lo se?, pero tiene mas pinta de Mace Windu-se pregunto Capitán Falcón de igual manera-los dos estan equivocados, ¡es Nick Fury!-respondió ahora Ness metiéndose en la conversación

-nada de eso, ¡es Morfeo!-respondió Popo pero luego Wario le hablo al resto-todos están mal, es Neville Flynn de la película de las serpientes en el avión-

-yo se, ¡es Flash Brown!-dijo la mano loca a lo que las mujeres y su hermano se enojaron con el-¡CRAZY!-

-¡GGGGGAAAAAAAYYYYYY!-grito Wong de nueva cuenta en eso vegeta se fue a donde se escucho y cargo un ataque big bang-¡Cállate insecto o te mato ahora mismo!-

-¿quien es el que grito?-pregunto Goku rascándose la cabeza pero luego Piccolo le susurro algo en el oído para cambiar el tema de la persona que dijo la mano loca-es el vecino de a lado, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver en doble sentido o de otro género sale de la nada-

-saben, lo que dijo Crazy mato la conversación-dijo Zero asqueado por tener que escuchar ese nombre-sin duda eso no me dejara dormir por un largo tiempo-

-lamento mucho lo que dijo Crazy, ehh...-se disculpó Master con el desconocido hasta que respondió-**Rodin**, armero y propietario del la taberna "Las Puertas del Infierno"-se presentó el ángel caído sacudiendo su habano-a sus ordenes-

-¿conoce muy bien a la señorita Bayonetta por lo que veo?-dijo Gohan al ver a Rodin mas de cerca, podía decirse que estaba viendo a Piccolo, solo que menos verde (si lo se, se oye muy racista pero asi es el personaje en Bayonetta)-desde que la carta llego a mi taberna, supe que era momento de probar si mis armas estaban al nivel de ellos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ustedes fueran invitados-

-¿y que tanto sabes de nosotros?-pregunto Piccolo esperando una respuesta de parte del armero-todos son peleadores de artes marciales y que manejan el Ki, dos son saiyajines de raza pura, mas cuarto híbridos de media sangre, un namekiano que es usted, y los que faltan son un arcosiano y un androide genéticamente creado con las células de varios de ustedes a excepción de un tipo llamado Yamcha-resumió Rodin a la pregunta de Piccolo agitando su puro de la ceniza por lo que si sabia acerca de ellos

-¿Quien es Yamcha, Lady Palutena?-pregunto Pit acerca del nombre que dijo el amigo de Bayonetta-no se Pit, pero suena como una gran decepción para si mismo-dijo Palutena a la pregunta de su general

-muy impresionante que sepas de nosotros y de que Cell no tenga las células del macho alfa*, pero crees que tu "armas" pueden hacerle daño a un saiyajin insecto-dijo Vegeta dando a entender que no esta impresionado por las palabras del ángel caído del mundo de Bayonetta, en eso se le acercó y fumo un poco-amigo, si te digo que mis armas pueden matar demonios y angeles por igual, tambien a dioses, pero si estuviera completamente loco, podía haber hecho una pistola exclusivamente para asesinar a Bills, pero Wills es mi cliente frecuente, en tu caso, cualquier bala común de cualquier calibre disparada por una de mis armas pueden atravesar cualquier ataque de Ki como si fuera mantequilla, asi que te encargo que las amenazas se las dejes a los profesionales-dijo Rodin tomando la mano del príncipe del planeta Vejita y poniendo su puro como si fuera cenicero lo apagó retirándose y acercándose a su amiga y cliente de armas, en cambio Vegeta estaba mas que furioso con ese hombre que uso su mano como cenicero apretando la pieza que le dejo, y se iba a ir encima de el hasta que la mano jefe lo detuvo-lamento mucho decirte esto Vegeta, pero no puedes golpear o matar a los invitados-

-¿era necesario hacerle eso Rodin?-pregunto la bruja umbral con una sonrisa-es solo un perro que ladra, y por lo visto sabe que si me sigue el juego yo ganare de cualquier forma-menciono el dueño de "Las puertas del infierno" a lo que un portafolio de la nada apareció y se lo entregó a Bayonetta-te traje un pequeño obsequio de parte mía para el torneo Smash-

Abriendo el portafolio vio que su contenido era un par de pistolas rojas ruby con grabados en oro y otras iguales pero como si fueran zapatos con tacones-reconstruiste las **Scarborough Fair**-dijo Bayonetta mientras miraba sus viejas "amigas" que tenia durante su despertar y con la que acabo con su padre-sabes muy bien que **Love Is Blue** son un remplazo temporal de tus antiguas armas, ¿Quieres probarlas?-respondió Rodin tranquilamente a lo que cierta persona ya estaba de muy mal humor

-¡¿Podían dejar de hablar solamente ustedes, insectos?! ¡Ademas de que yo no soy tu maldito cenicero por lo que hare trizas a esa maldita bruja que tienes como amiga!-dijo Vegeta enojado y apretando el puño hacia Bayonetta, en eso cambio a una sonrisa típica de el-pero como eres una peleadora de este torneo me encargaré de que recuerdes el nombre del príncipe de los saiyajines, p#$%&amp;": presumida-

Sin duda alguna todos los smashers, Master y los guerreros Z se quedaron callados y con la boca abierta, las chicas estaban echando humo por el comentario machista de Vegeta, Rodin solo bajo un poco sus lentes obscuros mostrando unos ojos rojos brillante y de sorpresa, a lo que después se escucho la risa desenfrenada de Wario en el aire

-Wajajaja...Jajajaja...Hajajaja...-

En cambio, la bruja umbral solo suspiro tranquilamente y acomodo sus anteojos-okay...-en un santiamén le dio una patada en el mentón de Vegeta mandándolo a volar, al reaccionar ante el ataque se trasformó en súper saiyajin-entonces es verdad, eres realmente un súper saiyajin, mi príncipe-dijo Bayonetta viendo de pies a cabeza al príncipe de los saiyajines-jamas cace a uno, pero será como si fuera un ángel de élite-

-no esta fallando mi visión, ¿verdad?-dijo Zero viendo al cielo al ver que uno de los peleadores se transformó-¿Desde cuando los humanos pueden cambiar su forma, no son manaketes o si?-dijo Corrin impresionada por lo que vio

-no lo se, pero ahora se porque me dijo intento de súper quien sabe que-hablo ahora Cloud recordando lo que dijo Vegeta, en cambio Ryu estaba tranquilo y sin inmutar viendo que su poder era impresionante, solo que su ego era su mayor debilidad

Kamui estaba que no lo creía, hasta vio a los demás smashers que no se veían sorprendidos por la inesperada transformación de Vegeta-¿acaso ya habían visto eso?-

-ya lo sabemos-dijeron todos los smashers en conjunto-ya te acostumbraras a eso Kamui-dijo Piccolo viendo al cielo-pero lo que aún no se, ¿es que estilo de pelea es la que maneja esa mujer Bayonetta?-

-arte de balas-dijo Rodin encendiendo otro puro con su dedo-las brujas umbral son expertas en el uso de armas de fuego y la magia negra, combina ambas...-

-...se vuelven una fuerza letal-finalizo Piccolo por lo que seria un rival duro de vencer, pero las cosas empezaron a ponerse mucho peor cuando salieron de la mansión por lo que la pelea seguiría en las afueras del lugar-oh canastas de mierda-dijo Trunks del futuro viendo que se dirigía hacia

-bueno ese fue el primer golpe ¿quieres jugar a las traes?-dijo Bayonetta jugando con el príncipe de los saiyajines a lo que un par de alas en forma de mariposa le salieron en su espalda y saliendo-¡Ven aquí maldita bruja, te enseñaré a que si la traes, te la quedas!-

-esto no está bien-dijo Robín viendo que ambos estaban a punto de pelear fuera de la mansión-pienso en lo mismo Robín, si atacan a los ciudadanos tendremos una bronca multimillonaria peor que la equivocación de miss universo del año pasado*-dijo la mano jefe en eso Trunks del futuro aumento su poder para seguirlos-¡padre!-

-Master, si Vegeta no se controla causara muchos destrozos en toda la ciudad-dijo Piccolo de la misma manera que el viajero del tiempo

-ya oyeron todos, vayamos-sabiendo lo que pasaría entre esos dos, causarían un verdadero desastre en gran escala, todos los smashers y guerreros Z fueron a perseguir a ambos a donde una pelea no oficial estaba por empezar

* * *

_**Mientras en una **__**de las calles**__** de cuidad Smash…**_

* * *

La gran ciudad Smash, donde el aroma del smog de los camiones, la comida china que te causa diarrea y las manifestaciones por gente quejumbrosa por cualquier tonterías sucede mas si ellos causan un embotellamiento

-¿ahora de que se quejan?-pregunto el copiloto al ver la gran cantidad de personas que protestaban-según porque quitaron los domingos gratis de transporte del metro de la ciudad *-

-¿y eso en que nos afecta?-nuevamente respondió, en eso un fuerte golpe se escuchó encima de la caja del camión-¿Qué pasa Clem?-pregunto el piloto al ver que su compañero se fijo hacia arriba del camión

-pues no lo vas a creer, pero una modelo británica de pasarela armada con unas pistolas hasta en los tacones y un australiano rubio de baja estatura están encima del camión y apunto de pelear-respondió Clem a su compañero-eso es raro, ¿sabes que sería aun más raro?-

Curiosamente el conductor se abrió la cremallera de su pantalón para mostrarle "algo"-argh, Mitch metete eso al pantalón-dijo enojado con su compañero mientras este reía

Mientras en las alturas de la ciudad, los guerreros Z y unos cuantos smashers que podían volar buscaban a Bayonetta y a Vegeta-¿no los han encontrado aun?-pregunto Robin quien estaba en la copa de un árbol junto a su contraparte femenina

-nada, no están en los drenajes-dijo Red (el entrenador pokémon del tercer torneo Smash) quien estaba buscando debajo de una alcantarilla junto a su Squirttle, Ivysaur, y Kamui que estaba transformado en una especie de dragón que resembla mucho a un pokémon que el conoce, salio peleándose con un cocodrilo

-no estan en la zona de construcción, Reflet-dijo el erizo azul con Mario, Pacman y Megaman llenos de tierra junto a un capitán Falcón hecho estatua debido a que los obreros lo metieron en una máquina de cemento por haberse metido con la hija del jefe de la construcción-ni en la manifestación, ni se acerquen ahí ya estan bien tocados-respondió un Roy junto a Zero, Dark Pit, Lana y Gohan con varios golpes y llenos de basura debido a que los lanzaron a un camión basurero, después vieron a Cloud junto a Ike, Bowser, Ryu y un Pit completamente tieso como muñeco, jadeando exageradamente como si vieran algo aterrador-pase lo que pase, nunca entren a esa puerta azul, es por su bien-comentó el ex SOLDADO de Shinra mientras señalaba el lugar donde un hombre les guiñaba el ojo de manera coqueta

-no puedo creer que este enfrentándose a un miembro de la mansión así por que si-dijo Trunks del futuro buscando de igual manera que el resto-es que no sabe que tan poderosa pueda ser sus artes de balas-

Fue en eso que una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde donde había muchos vehículos en un embotellamiento vial-¡ya los encontramos, estan en la avenida principal!-dijo la entrenadora de Wii Fit junto a Peach, Link y Luigi-y que ya están destruyendo todo a su alrededor-

-¡_Diablos_!-dijo mentalmente el viajero del tiempo dirigiéndose hacia donde pasaba los ataques, en la pelea, Vegeta estaba tirando golpe a diestra y siniestra ademas de varios esferas de Ki destruyendo autos en el proceso-¡a que no me atrapas Veggie!-se burlo Bayonetta mientras se acostaba en el techo de una ambulancia (recuerdan el video de presentación de ella) hasta que el príncipe de los saiyajines ya irritado al momento de darle un golpe a la cazadora de ángeles, esta se convirtió en un enjambre de murciélagos hasta enterrar su brazo completo a donde estaba el conductor del vehículo sacándole un gran susto-¡Matare a tanta gente como sea necesario mientras **TÚ** seas una de ellas!-amenazó Vegeta mientras sacaba su puño del techo al ver que la bruja umbral estaba ahora dentro de un centro comercial, eso claro el vehículo se estrello en una gasolinera causando una explosión en casi una cuadra

-debo admitirlo principito, nadie me ha podido seguir el ritmo a estas alturas-dijo divertida Bayonetta viendo como el príncipe del planeta Vejita entraba al centro comercial parándose justo encima de un auto de exhibición-entonces bruja, ¿Terminaste de parlotear?-

-no sé, ¿Y tu de fanfarronear?-le respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo-vaya que eres una p$%# que piensa-respondió Vegeta pero en eso levanto una mano y apunto hacia donde estaba-pensándolo bien, tengo algo que decirte-

Si la cosa se puso seria, todos las personas dentro del recinto comenzaron a entrar en pánico al ver que no se iba a detener por nada, hasta que lanzo la esfera de Ki hacia un local de odontología con descuento y ademas de una tienda de artículos escolares haciendo a muchos niños felices-¡SIII!-

-se honesto conmigo cariño, ¿es un complejo de altura que tienes un problema de actitud para buscar pareja?-pregunto Bayonetta acerca del mal humor que tenia el príncipe de los saiyajines-parloteas mucho para ser una anciana de quinientos años, y no lo digo solo porque pareces una p…-pero antes de poder terminar una bala de las armas de la bruja umbral le dio en un costado de su mejilla cortándolo un poco

-Deberías tener unas cicatrices, te hacen ver mas varonil-nuevamente se burlaba de Vegeta a lo que se acabo su inexistente paciencia-¿Sabes qué?, solo por eso, ¡ya no seré delicado conti…!-

E inesperadamente, el traje de Bayonetta empezó a ser mas revelador hasta que un gigantesco puño con uñas postizas rojas le diera de lleno hasta mandarlo a una tienda departamental a unos metros de ahí-buen golpe **Lady Butterfly**-dijo la bruja umbral dando un pequeño golpe de puños a la demoniaca mano que apareció

En eso todos vieron como fueron testigos de ver una de las habilidades de la nueva peleadora-increíble, ¡puede invocar a un demonio de ese portal!-dijo Goku viendo lo que hizo Bayonetta al mandar a su rival hacia uno de los establecimientos comerciales-no quiero sonar igual que el, pero mis mascotas saben obedecer a su maestro-dijo ella mientras acomodaba su cabello negro a un lado, después Trunks (del presente) vio como su padre terminó volando y le pregunto-papá, ¿Estás bien?-

-señor Vegeta, ¿Responda?-dijo ahora Goten con un rol de camela en la boca hasta que el sonido de la tienda departamental se escucho-atención, limpieza en el departamento de lencería, por favor pase con un martillo dorado muy grande para sacar al pervertido del lugar-

Caminando lentamente (y con una pantimedia en el hombro salio Vegeta tranquilamente-¡padre!, gracias a dios que sigues con vida-dijo Trunks del futuro viendo que su padre estaba sin ningún tipo de rasguño-no soy tan débil como antes, entrene por mucho tiempo después de la pelea con los androides, y ahora quítate porque voy a revivir el trauma de esa bruja, con mucho, mucho fuego-

-¡¿Aun sigue como hace nueve años?!-hablo el viajero del tiempo al notar que aun seguía igual que antes-¿creo que alguien vive en su propio mundo?-dijo Dark Pit burlándose del príncipe del planeta Vejita, a lo que su contraparte se estaba riendo mientras saltaba para darle unos cincos-jajaja, buena esa Pitto-

-no en esta vida Pitstain-dijo secamente a lo que este cayo sin meter las manos al suelo-el ángel emo tiene razón, pero desafortunadamente tengo que compartirlo con todos ustedes mas los idiotas que acabo de conocer-

-punto obteniendo-dijo Samus dándole la razón por primera vez a Vegeta-muy bien, continuemos-respondió Bayonetta retando a Vegeta el cual la agarró de una pierna y la lanzo hacia una pared donde traspaso muchos locales hasta terminar en una tienda de calzado-_¿me pregunto si aceptan tarjetas de crédito de otros universos?_-pensó la bruja umbral viendo un par de zapatos que le gustaron

-¿creen que Vegeta haga algo sumamente estupido para atacar a Bayonetta?-pregunto Reflet viendo el combate con ayuda de Gohan mientras la sostenía de la cintura-claro que no, lo único que haría seria volar toda la ciudad Smash-dijo el viajero del tiempo acerca de las pocas probabilidades de lo que haría su padre hasta que comenzó a cargar un muy (y exageradamente innecesario) poderoso ataque-¡Veamos como manejas esto!-

-¡oh, que impresionante!, hasta incluso lo siento desde aquí-gritó Bayonetta cerrando un poco los ojos mirando hacia donde esta Vegeta-si tanto lo sientes, ¡LO ÚNICO QUE SE SENTIRÁS ES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DESPUÉS DE ESTO!-

-¿victoria o decepción?, adelante... lanza la moneda-dijo la bruja cazadora de ángeles abriendo los brazos en señal de darle todo lo que tiene-¡VEGETA NO AQUÍ!-grito Goku al ver que el ataque que lanzara era demasiado poderoso y mas donde había mucha gente-no se porque, pero la fase de negociación se fue junto a lo que queda de su paciencia-respondió Corrin viendo que ya era tarde para intentar convencerlo

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!-grito el principe de los saiyajines, lanzando su mas poderoso ataque, en eso Bayonetta toco su reloj umbral sonriendo al ya enojado Vegeta-_hora del clímax_-

Y con una explosión destruyendo una parte del lugar, Vegeta sonreía triunfante como se había deshecho de aquella odiosa bruja-¡Vegeta!, ¡eso no era necesario y tu muy bien lo sabes!-dijo enojado Goku hacia su rival el cual este escupió al suelo-¿soy un renegado de por vida* Kakarotto?, ¿lo recuerdas?, no soy como tú o tus hijos, ¡ella se lo busco en primer lugar!-

-¿Resplandor Final eh?, si en realidad necesitas mostrar un "verdadero" final tras ese resplandor, ¡pregúntale a tu mama!, o a tu novio de alado-y de una densa cortina de humo vio a Bayonetta aun en pie, con su traje lleno de tierra y escombro y sus lentes casi rotos, dejando a ambos saiyajines de sangre pura en total shock, mientras casi todos se reían (incluyendo a los smashers) al punto de casi ahogarse con su propia saliva-otra cosa, conseguiste estropear toda mi ropa, además de casi partir mis lentes a la mitad que necesito usar, ¿así que?, irritada un poco, molesta tal vez, pero ponerme seria, si-

-i-imposible, ¡como sigue viva después de eso!, ¡ni siquiera Cell puede aparecer intacto!-quedo anonadado Trunks del futuro viendo a Bayonetta tras sobrevivir al ataque del rival de su padre, hasta que Palutena les dio un dato-¡a si!, se me olvido, las brujas umbra tienen un hechizo llamado **Umbran Clímax** o modo serio–

-espera, ¡¿solamente ha jugado con mi padre?! ¡¿y ahora peleara en serio con él?!-dijo exaltadlo el viajero del tiempo al ver que no había puesto ningún tipo de resistencia hasta ahora, hasta que el pequeño de la parca azul se metió de colado en la conversación-¿que no la escuchaste?, está escrito ahí-

-Popo, eso es un cupón para una cubeta en el restaurante que tienen kilos y kilos de esa asquerosa ensalada que ni Kirby se puede comer, ¡pon atención!-respondió molesta su hermana a lo que este hizo bolita el cupón y lo tiro al bote de basura avergonzadamente

-muy bien anciana, se acabo el juego, ¡ahora experimenta el poder de un súper saiya…!-pero antes de poder decir algo solo sintió que recibió golpes, patadas, balazos como si no hubiera un mañana (si vieron el combo de Bayonetta, es el mismo que le está dando ahora) mientras todos veían como si fuera partido de tenis ya que rebotaba Vegeta de un lado al otro-fiu…, ahora entiendo porque Master la invitó-dijo Snake viendo como le daban una paliza al príncipe de los saiyajines

-se lo merece-dijeron todas las mujeres de la mansión Smash en conjunto debido al comentario de hace unos momentos, después de una trigésima octava ocasión de hacerlo rebota, Vegeta terminó justo en un pilar aun en súper saiyajin pero casi inconsciente mientras la bruja umbral caminaba sensualmente hacia el-que rápido se va la bravuconería cuando sientes que estas en la cima del mundo, y en un instante, una mujer demuestra que es el género más fuerte, eso es bastante triste-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, aun con un poco de esfuerzo logró levantarse y ahora ascendió a la fase dos del súper saiyajin-¡TRISTE MIS HUE…!-pero en eso una patada a los pies del príncipe del planeta Vejita fue suficiente para tumbarlo y dejarlo en el suelo hasta que Bayonetta sonrió dando un fuerte golpe con su tacón

-hora de la mejor parte, ¡Smashing!-terminó mientras un portal mostraba nuevamente a Madame Butterfly pero solo mostraba una especie de tacón gigante y al ver a donde se encontraba, y de un pisotón le rompió completamente el brazo a Vegeta que alguna vez fue roto por numero dieciocho hace años atrás, lo único que sintió fue que esa heridas volviera aun más fuerte que antes

-ja, y parece ser que alguien me debe unos smashdólares-dijo Piccolo al ver que por segunda ocasión le quebraron el brazo junto con su orgullo, cosa que Ike ahora enojado le dio todo su dinero que gano ayer al namekiano para dárselo a los entrenadores de Wii Fit, a Marth y el se quedó con una parte de la apuesta

-¿desde cuando apuesta señor Piccolo?-pregunto Gohan algo impresionado por la forma que obtuvo el dinero del portador de la espada ragnel-desde que Krilin y Vegeta metieron la pata cuando dejaron a Cell obtener su forma perfecta-

En eso Trunks del futuro tenia planeado ir a atacar a Bayonetta pero la misma bruja se acomodaba su cabello negro y le dijo a los presentes-tranquilo junior, ¿No querrás terminar como papi?, ¿o si?, ya que aprendió a la mala que nunca se meta con una bruja-dijo a lo que el viajero del tiempo se quedó helado por esa advertencia que sin duda no era un juego o terminaría al igual que su padre

Levantándose Vegeta y mientras su brazo se meneaba por la quebradura hecha por Bayonetta, sin mas que hacer, se hincó y comenzó a-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…-sin duda era muy molesto el grito de dolor de parte del príncipe de los saiyajines que todos los presentes se taparon los oídos, hasta que sintió varios piquete en su glúteo derecho en forma de dardos tranquilizantes hasta caer de cara

-es suficiente, espero que estén contentos por destruir una parte del centro de la ciudad-dijo Master quien tenia una pistola de dardos en sus dedos-ademas Bayonetta, gracias por romperle el brazo y Doc por los dardos tranquilizantes para alces que me diste de regalo de navidad-terminó mientras Vegeta hacia el mismo sonido de un alce canadiense

-efectivo..., e hilarante al mismo tiempo-dijo Dark Pit viendo el ya drogado saiyajin por los tranquilizantes-volviendo al punto, Crazy podía decirnos donde nos quedamos antes de que la policía venga hacia acá-mencionó la mano jefe a su hermano menor a lo que este tomo aire-es fácil bro, el único lugar donde podemos estar es en...-

* * *

_**Una pausa dramática hecha por Crazy después...**_

* * *

-¡EL TEMPLO SAGRADO NO ES UN MALDITO HOTEL CRAZY!-grito furioso Piccolo mientras todos los smashers y guerreros Z ya se encontraban misteriosamente ahora en el séptimo universo y mas en el templo sagrado de Kamisama (o Dende)-¿cómo llegamos aquí?-dijo Gohan confundido al ver que hace unos momentos estaban en ciudad Smash solo para que en cuestión de milisegundos ahora se encuentren en el templo sagrado-la mejor pregunta es, ¿como llegaron aquí en primer lugar?-pregunto de igual manera Dende quien se encontraba detrás de ellos

-¿Dende eres tu?-dijo el hijo de Goku al ver que su mejor amigo ahora era un poco más alto que el-de hecho yo soy el Dende pero de unos cuantos años después, y ese no es el mismo Mr. Popo que conoces de hace tiempo-finalizó mientras el híbrido suspiraba aliviado por eso a lo que mucho iban a preguntar hasta que el namekiano los detuvo-no pregunten...-

-ademas yo creo que Mr. Popo no esta muy conectado a la realidad..., otra vez-dijo Dende mientras el genio veía hacia el suelo lo cual la única oración repetía varias veces-todos esto cuadrados hacen un círculo, todos esto cuadrados hacen un círculo, todos esto cuadrados hacen un círculo...-

-Dende, ¿volvió a tomar un galón de LSD?-pregunto Piccolo en el oído del guardián de la tierra-si, pero ahora esta vez fueron dos-

-espera dos, eso es un récord-dijo sorprendido Master, viendo que ahora está muy paranoico, en eso vio a Crazy rompiendo el suelo y todos vieron que tenía un bigote de ¿leche?-¡¿Crazy eso no era leche?!-

-carnal, ahora si veo la realidad en todo el esplendor, como todos esto cuadrados hacen un círculo sin sentido mi hermano, como cuando agarraron al Chapo Guzmán por tercera vez y luego se les va a pelar de nuevo*, pero la paz... ¡ESTA EN BAJA CALIFORNIA!, ¡ORALE CARNAL!, que fuerte carnal, que fuerte-dijo Crazy fuera o mejor dicho mas allá de sus cinco sentidos

-bueno es oficial, nos tendremos que quedar en el séptimo universo hasta que Crazy vuelva a su inexistente pero común normalidad-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra normalidad, a lo que muchos aplaudiendo sin ánimo, otros abuchearon y unos ignoraron las palabras de la mano jefe ya que vieron a un miembro nuevo actuar muy extrañó-¿que le pasa a Cloud?-pregunto Marth rascándose la cabeza mientras el ex-SOLDADO se mecía de un lado al otro en posición fetal-miedo a las alturas, miedo a las alturas, miedo a las alturas*-

Todos se fueron hacia la orilla del templo solo para ver que estaban casi en un mar de nubes blancas-fiuu..., si que esta exageradamente alto-dijo Pit viendo desde abajo ya que el esta acostumbrado a volar gracias a Palutena quien también verifico la altura del lugar-no por nada estamos entre la mesosfera y la estratosfera, podía ser un lugar perfecto para volar-

-¡asi de alto!, diablos desde aquí podría matar a alguien con un escupitajo-dijo Bowser viendo hacia abajo-si...-respondió Donkey Kong dejando un gran silencio en el lugar-…-

-¡MARICÓN EL QUE NO ESCUPA!-grito capitán Falcón a lo que muchos de los smashers hombres y niños empezaron a preparar su saliva solo para que los detuviera Piccolo-¡NO ESCUPAN DESDE EL TEMPLO SAGRADO!-

-agua fiestas-dijo Ness haciendo un berrinche a lo que Goten y Trunks se le acercaron-ya lo hicimos, pero es mejor cuando no este-susurro Trunks lo mas quedito posible para que no lo escuche el namekiano-Piccolo tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos en el templo sagrado-dijo la mano jefe dando a entender que no es un lugar ideal para quedarse (principalmente por Cloud), hasta que Goku se le ocurrió algo-¡ya se!, que les parece si se quedan en montaña Paoz, es donde vivo junto con Goten-

-lo siento mucho Goku, pero no querrán conocer a "ya sabes quién" para que luego descubra lo que hiciste ayer-dijo Master mientras los tres miembros de la familia Son tragaba saliva-psst… ¿de quién están hablando?-pregunto Robín a Piccolo lo cual este le dijo-cuatro palabras, la esposa de Goku, y es peor que Freezer y Cell juntos o ese tal correctivo numero catorce-

-retiro lo dicho-dijo el estratega con palidez en su rostro de lo terrible que puede ser ella y de experiencia propia-Vegeta será mejor que...-pero antes de continuar el saiyajin criado en la tierra fue agarrado del cuello por parte de su rival-¡ni de chiste los dejare en mi casa ni siquiera con esa bruja!-

-que delicado salió el principito, ¿quieres tu chupón ahora?-dijo Bayonetta mientras Peach y Samus se aguantaba la risa cosa que Wario no pudo-¿y que hay de Kame House?-dijo el viajero del tiempo acerca del lugar mencionado-neh, somos demasiados para vivir en una mini isla, y más si esta **él** junto a muchas más-recalco nuevamente la mano jefe

-¿a que se refieren con él?-dijo Reflet acerca de las personas que viven en Kame House, en eso el hijo de Goku señalo a la caza recompensas en su traje Zero mencionándole que es un pervertido a más no poder, lo cual decido terminar el tema

Goku ya se le estaban acabando las ideas de donde podía alojar a muchos en un solo lugar, ya que ni en el otro mundo o el planeta de los supremos Kaiosamas querrán vivir-donde podemos ocultarlos, si Milk se entera me matará, pero donde conseguiré una enorme mansión para mas de ochentas personas con todos los lujos y que solo se enfoquen en el sin llamas toda la atención-al decir esto Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks y Dende pensaron en conjunto, ya que solo había una persona con la que cuenta con esa descripción-Kakarotto acabas de darme la solución a tu problema-

-¿a si y quién es?-dijo alegre Goku a lo que vio al guardián de la tierra-Dende, dame el teléfono que Master te dio, necesito hacer una llamada-por desgracia para Dende sabía perfectamente a quien se refería-oh por el amor a mí, ¡no el!-dijo con una mano en la cara mientras Master marcaba el teléfono-a pesar de que lo odias por el apodo que te dio en Namekusei es la única persona que tiene contacto con su mujer y ese es...-

* * *

_**Treinta segundos y una llamada en espera después…**_

* * *

-habla Krilin en que puedo… **¡pequeño verde*!-**dijo el ex monje llamando desde su nuevo hogar en la capital del sur-por enésima ocasión mi nombre es Dende, ¡D-E-N-D-E!, ¡Dende!, y por ciento te habla Vegeta-

-¿para qué me quiere Vege…?-justo en eso la línea se escucho otra conexión donde se escuchaba la voz del príncipe de los saiyajines-¡Cállate pelón!, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿un favor de ti?, ¿Otra vez?-se pregunto Krilin a lo que Vegeta lo calló para amenazarlo-y para eso no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus estúpidas p#$%&amp; [, ¡¿Oíste?!-

-S-solo prometo intentar-tartamudeó el mejor amigo de Goku sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer el príncipe saiyajin-necesito que escuches atentamente a lo que te voy a decir de la manera más calmada-

-¿y no habrá repercusiones por esto?-nuevamente se pregunto por el comentario de Vegeta quien respondió con tranquilidad-no voy a golpearte-

-¿Qué raro, deja vu*?-dijo Krilin algo confundido debido a que vivió esa platica con él en Namekusei-Cállate, esta tu…-

-¡no la c#$%&amp;!-se escuchó ahora la voz de Bowser en la linea -¡sal de la línea lagarto!-

-¡Show me your moves!-gritó ahora capitán Falcón haciendo lo mejor que hace-¡tú también insecto!-

-¡Falcón sal de la línea!-grito enojada Samus-genial, ¡ahora esta esa mujer irritable!-

-ring-

-pika pi-

-¿Es necesario hacer esto lady Palutena?-

-estamos en Fanfiction Pit, así que nos da igual-

-hay que flexionar esos músculos-

-no voy a estar en la misma línea con la entrenadora-

-hazte aun lado gordo, solo escucha a Vegeta por el amor de dios-

-Snake quítate de aquí-

Como el autor ya se encuentra fastidiado por la inesperada conexión entre todos los smashers en la conversación entre Vegeta y Krilin, digamos que ya todos están hasta Master en la línea-¡PODÍAN TERMINAR YA CON ESTO BOLA DE IDIOTAS!-grito el príncipe de los saiyajines callando a todos dejando silencioso la línea telefónica-¿es una llamada de broma o erótica?-dijo tontamente el ex monje

-¡KRILIN!-gritaron todos los smashers y Vegeta en conjunto por la estupidez que dijo, hasta que alguien se dio cuenta de algo-¿Espera, como sabemos tu nombre?-se pregunto Dark Pit-esa será para otra ocasión Dark, lo que Vegeta quiere saber si esta tu esposa-dijo ahora la mano jefe al amigo de Goku-¿numero Dieciocho?-pregunto Krilin dudoso hasta que otra persona se metió de colado-dijo el nombre de tu esposa, no el número de personas con las que se...-

-¡ese es su nombre Crazy!-gritó Master cortando la linea de Crazy inmediatamente, a lo que otra llamada se escuchó pero esta vez era a la persona que estaban buscando-si, ¿que quieren?-pregunto la androide

-ah Dieciocho, eres la persona que estaba buscando, soy Master Hand, tal vez me conozcas y a mi hermano Crazy hace unos días-mencionó Master a lo que numero Dieciocho respondió-¿Eres la mano gigante que estaba persiguiendo a otra vestida de pollo?-

-si, ¿podrías vernos en la mansión de án al mediodía?-pidió la mano jefe-¿para que?-

-digamos que, te ayudaremos en que te page lo que te debe-finalizó Master colgando el teléfono a lo que de igual manera colgó y se dirigió a su esposo-Krilin, cuida a Marron, iré a ver a Satán junto a Master Hand, además de que aun me debe los veinte millones de zenin-

-pero...-para desgracia de Krilin ya su esposa salio volando hacia donde pidió la mano jefe a lo que se le quedo viendo a su pequeña hija-bueno Marron solo somos tu y yo-pero en eso la pequeña empezó a llorar inesperadamente hasta que noto un olor muy desagradable-_ah canastas de mierda, aun no sé cómo cambiar un pañal, bueno iré a ver que hacen_-

-muy bien, ¿Goku podías teletransportarnos a mi y a todos a ciudad Satán?-dijo Master a Goku para que utilizará la técnica de la teletransportación, en eso vio a su hijo mayor-Gohan vines con nosotros, después de que nos dejes Goku, tu y los demás cuiden que Crazy no deje el templo sagrado, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer ni mucho menos en ese estado-

Todos voltearon a ver a Crazy con una peluca con rastras, y un gorro con un dibujo de una hoja de mariguana flotando como su estuviera volando-orale, mira los querubines, ¿los querubines carnal?, ¿como te llamas cachetón?, ¡como te llamas cachetoncito!-

-ven a lo que me refiero-dijo la mano jefe viendo el estado de su hermano menor, pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien entre todos-¿Alguien ha visto a Vegeta?-

-por desgracia ya se fue mientras estabas llamando a Krilin, creo que no quiere ver a Bayonetta por un tiempo-dijo Piccolo a lo que la Master respondió-esta bien, lo veremos después-

-todos tómense de cada uno, y no se suelten-comando el saiyajin criado en la tierra donde cada uno de los smashers se tomaban de la mano, de un hombro, de la ropa y los mas pequeños encima de algunos, como Pichu y Pikachu en los hombros de Gohan, una vez listos, puso sus dedos en su frente y localizando el ki de Majin Buu donde ahora vivía con án en un instante todos desaparecieron junto con la mano jefe dejando solo a Piccolo, Trunks del futuro, Goten y Trunks junto a Dende y Mr. Popo a cuidar a la mano loca

* * *

**_Ciudad Satán, Doce en punto medio dia..._**

* * *

Ciudad Satán, conocida anteriormente como ciudad Estrella Naranja, solo para ser renombrado después de los eventos del torneo de Cell donde vive el hombre que derrotó al bioandroide y salvó a la humanidad del mago Babidi y Majin Buu, el único e inigualable ** án **quien con su pupilo y amigo (Majin Buu gordo) y su perro Bee vivían en la mansión Satán retirada de la ciudad, pero ahora nos enfocamos en uno de los lujosos baños que tiene donde un án en una bata café estaba a punto de darse un relajante baño-velas aromáticas listo, tina de baño con hierbas medicinales listo, Majin Buu con la madre de Gohan listo-dijo án mientras entraba a la tina-ah..., he esperado esto desde hace ocho meses y ahora que seré abuelo de mi querida hija Videl no hay nada que me arruiné este momento-

En eso en los jardines de la mansión Satán se encontraba Majin Buu jugando con su mascota hasta que una gran cantidad de personas aparecieron en el aire donde en cuestión de tiempo las mujeres aterrizaron de pie (un ejemplo Peach usando su paraguas, la entrenadora de Wii Fit cayendo y alzando los brazos al aire) pero los hombres no reaccionaron a tiempo...

-¡AH MI CARA!-grito Sonic enterrando la cara en el suelo, junto a Toon Link y Diddy Kong-¡MI CUELLO!-gritó Little Mac cayendo de nuca ya que su fuerte no es el aire, y de igual manera que los espadachines de Fire Emblem y capitán Falcón

-¡MIS TIBIAS!-gritó Falco Lombardi quien se quejó al ver que Yoshi le cayó de sentón en sus piernas-¡MI ESPALDA!-dijo Link que cayo encima de Bowser en su caparazón con picos junto a Fox

-¡MIS COSTILLAS!-gritó Donkey Kong quien le cayo encima el gobernante de Dreamland-que bueno que caí encima de Roy, Pitstain y del nerd-dijo con sonrisa descarada el ángel negro quien se encontraba encima de los tres mencionados-¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡Háganlo otra vez!-aplaudió Majin Buu mientras veía lo que paso

-¿Todos están bien?-dijo Goku viendo a cada uno de los smashers pero en eso escuchó un rugido molesto-¿Que es ese ruido?-

-papá, estas pisándole la cola de ese pokémon-dijo Gohan señalando hacia una bota de su padre encima de la cola con una flama en ella, de un enorme dragón de color naranja con cuernos pequeños y con alas esmeraldas en un lado quien estaba viendo furioso a Goku-y creo que está enojado contigo-

-grrrr…-gruño Charizard viendo de muy mal humor al saiyajin criado en la tierra a lo que este uso su lanzallamas directo a su rostro, pero como no surtió efecto en su piel, pero si en su cabeza-¡AYIYIYIYI, ME QUEMO!-gritó Goku mientras su cabeza estaba en llamas a lo que su hijo mayor y los smashers decidieron ayudarlo, en eso Mewtwo vio como apagaban el fuego de la cabeza del saiyajin-Greninja apaga el fuego quiere-

Y usando su chorro de agua, el pokémon rana ninja apagó el fuego dejando a los dos Son totalmente mojados en agua-gracias..., ¿Ehh?-dijo Goku pero al ver a la rana pokémon, este le respondió-Gre, Greninja-

-¡ah gracias Greninja!-dijo Gohan agradeciéndole su ayuda mientras exprimía su capa, a lo que su padre hacia lo mismo pero con su Gi-¡oye Charizard ten mucho cuidado!-pero el saiyajin criado en la tierra vio que el pokémon fuego-volador ya se alejo del grupo y se acostó de lado como si le importara lo que dijo mientras bostezaba*-argh es mas terco que Vegeta-

-¡escuche eso Kakarotto!-gritó el rival de Goku quien llegaba junto a los dos pequeños saiyajines-y no voy a dejar a Trunks y a tu hijo menor con Crazy, no sabemos que planes tengan esos dos mocosos-

-¿Vienes por la revancha?-pregunto burlonamente Bayonetta al príncipe de los saiyajines-¡CÁLLATE MUJER!-

-¿veo que aun sigues enojado porque te rompió el brazo?-comento Ryu al ver que su rabieta estaba aún presente, hasta que todos vieron a una mujer de cabello largo rubio y de ojos azules vistiendo una camisa manga larga morada con negro y pantalón de mezclilla, junto a otra persona que se parecía mucho pero de cabello negro pero con una gabardina café y una pañoleta naranja en en cuello-¿asi que alguien le rompió el brazo a Vegeta por segunda ocasión?, eso si es interesante-

-¡ah que maravilla!, los gemelos hojalata se reunieron otra vez-dijo molesto el príncipe saiyajin viendo que numero Diecisiete y numero Dieciocho se encontraban juntos nuevamente-por desgracia solo somos **los compadres**, sin numero Dieciséis no es lo mismo, pero para eso esta mi cuñado-señalo el ex miembro de la patrulla roja hacia donde Krilin llevaba cargando a Marron junto con una pañalera-¡Goku!-dijo el ex monje saludando a su amigo y compañero de entretenimiento a lo que el también respondió-¡Krilin!, ¿Espera?, ¿Te cortaste el cabello?-

-ah si, Dieciocho me lo corto ya que se lo pedí, no ha pasado una semana después de que te fuiste al torneo Smash-confirmó Krilin mientras ponía a su hija en tierra firme pero lo había puesto encima de Yoshi (intencionalmente) a lo que este empezó a pasearla, después de todo ya saben de los smashers en general

-¡¿una semana?!, pero si solo nos fuimos un día-grito Goku sorprendido por el tiempo transcurrido entre su mundo y el universo Smash-creo que tengo una teoría, tal vez el tiempo fue mas rápido en el cuarto universo por lo que ahora haya pasado una semana aquí-dijo Gohan explicando acerca de la duración entre el cuarto y el séptimo universo, muchos se quedaron como que ni entendieron o captaron lo que dijo, en especial los menos listos (como ejemplo Kirby, Pit y Capitán Falcón ya estaba babeando y con unas chispas en sus cabeza por extrañó que suene)-¡NNNNNEEEEERRRRRDDDDD*!-fue lo único que se escuchó ya que provenía del templo sagrado y le pertenecía a Piccolo junto a Crazy Hand

-en términos de ustedes, allá es mas rápido que aquí, ¿entendieron?-dijo el hijo mayor de Goku desanimado haciendo entender al resto que no entiendo nada de lo que dijo-ahh...-

-nop, todavía no lo entiendo-dijo el rey de los Koopas aun con la duda-oye para que lo entiendas, lo que aquí es una semana es un día en su mundo, por lo visto no eres muy listo, ¿verdad?-dijo el ex monje a Bowser, pero como si estuviera viendo una ilusión pasada de ese dia donde sintió que alguien le dijo que era un tonto ademas de no pensar todas sus dudas finalmente se han materializado frente a el; calvito, enano, sin nariz y deliberadamente golpeable ya casi gritando "¡MÁTAME, MÁTAME!", arrugo lo ojos y lo vio fríamente hasta señalarlo-tu...-

-¿Y-yo?-dijo Krilin ya con palidez en su rostro-si tu enclenque-continuó Bowser pero ahora con un tono más molesto-¿T-te c-conozco?-volvió a responderle pero en eso ya el Koopa apretó el puño y grito hasta quedarse afonico-¡FUISTE TU EL QUE SE BURLO DE MI!-

-¡AAAAHHHH!-

_"Ding"_

**_Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 1*_**

-¡Krilin!-grito Goku al ver a su amigo de la infancia siendo golpeado por un gigantesco puño dado por el rey de los Koopas dejando varios agujeros en su forma hasta ser enviado justo a donde es encontraba án

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-dijo el "campeón del mundo" de las artes marciales mientras se metía aun mas en su bañera-¡Hola Satán, que linda cebra tiene junto a usted y dígale que mi nombre no es Kevin!-

-estas delirando Bryan, Kevin es mujer-dijo una cebra que literalmente estaba sentada leyendo el periódico en su imaginación por lo fuerte que le dio Bowser-bien hecho lagarto chino lo acabas de matar-dijo Dark Pit viendo el agujero que dejo el amigo de Goku

-créeme, a Krilin siempre lo matan y es muy propenso a los golpes, eso si aguanta, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso-dijo numero Dieciocho viendo a Goku dirigiéndose hacia donde paro su esposo, en eso el rey de los Koopas se sintió un poco más relajado-oigan, no me van a creer, pero cuando le pegue me siento mas tranquilo-

-¿Krilin te encuentras bien?-pregunto el saiyajin criado en la tierra el estado de su amigo-no te preocupes, ya me lo esperara-dijo débilmente el ex monje, en cambio el campeón del mundo vio dentro de la bañera-¿Goku?, ¿eres tu?-

-¡Hola án!, cuanto tiempo sin verlo, de hecho Master Hand quiere hablar con usted-dijo Goku saludando a su cuñado en ley a lo que án le respondió-podías esperar fuera, necesito cambiarme-

-cierto, lamento mucho lo que paso-dijo nuevamente haciendo su típica sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza-pero... ¡¿Podrían darme algo de comer, me muero de hambre?!-

Era típico del miembro de la familia Son que actuara de esa forma a lo que muchos dieron el costalazo al escuchar en voz alta-_oh no, lo van a ver comer_-dijo sombrío y asustado la mano jefe

* * *

**_Un segundo baño mas tarde..._**

* * *

Después de haberse bañado por segunda ocasión debido a que le cayo una cantidad considerable de escombro, án llamo a sus mayordomos para preparar una comida lo suficiente para un ejercito de mas de diez mil soldados que equivale a cuatro saiyajines hambrientos y todos los miembros de la mansión Smash, pero lo que si saco una sorpresa inesperada de los smashers fue ver a todo color a Goku y sus hijos comer...

-que rico-dijo Goku arrancando una pierna de pavo de raíz ademas de que estaba hablando con la boca llena-pásame otra pieza Goten-

-¿dame un poco de roast beef por favor?-dijo Gohan ahora que estaba en el mismo modo que su padre quien comía grandes cantidades de pizza-ten hermano-dijo Goten quien estaba tragándose un hot dog y varias bolas de arroz al mismo tiempo

Sin duda alguna los smashers estaban sorprendidos y asqueados por la forma de como comían, de hecho Wario quien comía una hamburguesa lo que estaba masticando estaba en el aire y su boca abierta de par en par, ni los glotones de Kirby, Rey Dedede, Yoshi y Pacman les prestaban atención alguna-ya..., perdi el apetito-dijo Pit quien hizo a un lado su comida con ver a los tres que estaban comiendo como cerdos

-yo igual-respondió Samus lanzando su plato al centro con molestia quien de mismo modo el ángel negro lanzo el plato al suelo

-tienen barriga de pordioseros-dijo Roy Koopa señalando a los miembros de la familia Son principalmente a Goku quien levantó un plato de sopa y empezó a beber del mismo, cosa que se estaba riendo Iggy Koopa

En cambio Vegeta y los dos Trunks estaban mas pasivos (a pesar de que ya le esta siguiendo la corriente a Goku en comer)-Kakarotto deja de comer como si fueras un animal, ese es trabajo de ellos-dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines señalando a los tragones mencionados con anterioridad-¡y usa los malditos cubiertos por una vez en tu vida!-

Después de dejar una enorme cantidad de platos que llegaban hasta el techo, los tres saiyajines se tocaban los estómago ya llenos y satisfechos de haber comido-ahh, estoy lleno-

-en serio, ¿y tu nieve de que la quieres?-dijo sarcásticamente y molesto Dark Pit al saiyajin criado en la tierra-no gracias eso seria exagerar-respondió a la pregunta a lo que todos y los mayordomos de la mansión Satán cayeron de espaldas a lo que una vena en la frente de la caza recompensas se noto y con unos coscorrones los dejo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza de los tres-¡NO SE PASEN DE P$%&amp; LISTOS CONMIGO!-

-olvídenlo, mi apetito regresó-dijo sonriendo Dark Pit al ver como les daban una tunda a los tres nuevos peleadores de parte de Samus-tu lo has dicho clon, esto si es una almuerzo con variedad-respondió Ganondorf de mismo modo a lo que muchos volvieron a comer mientras a Goku, Gohan y Goten les sacaban las ideas a golpes

En cambio en la sala de la mansión Satán, Master, numero Diecisiete y Dieciocho, Krilin y el propio án estaban platicando de los eventos que pasaron hace un dia-asi que Goku destruyo la mansión Smash accidentalmente con ayuda de Freezer y Cell-dijo el campeón del mundo mientras fumaba un puro en uno de los sillones que tenía

-no puedo creer que hayas invitado a esa cucaracha mutante a tu torneo-dijo molesto el joven androide pelinegro cruzado de brazos-no te preocupes numero Diecisiete, el y Freezer estan en el correctivo numero catorce y por lo que estarán un largo tiempo ahí hasta que reparen la mansión-dijo la mano jefe ¿tomando? cafe al mismo tiempo que leía el periódico de esa tierra-por lo que los dejara desgarrados de por vida o no, ¿cuales serán las probabilidades?-

-ah si no me presente soy Krilin y ella es Marron-dijo el ex monje presentando a su pequeña hija en eso (y rompiendo una pared) apareció el rey Koopa como si fuera la jarra de Kool Aid-¡¿Quieres mas?!, ¡Porque tengo una bolsa llena de puños con tu nombre calvito!-

-hermano, necesitas un pasatiempo-dijo nuevamente numero Diecisiete a Bowser en eso se le paso algo por su cabeza y sonrió siniestramente-gracias, ya me diste una idea, ¡OIGAN TODOS ES HORA DE QUEMADOS CON LAS PELOTAS MEDICINALES* DE LOS ENTRENADORES DE WII FIT!-

-¡Mamma mia no otra vez!-dijo Luigi desde el lugar de donde salio el rey Koopa a lo que una figura en forma del mismo se dibujo en la pared (recuerdan los nuevos Screen KO del nuevo Smash) y la risa de Vegeta se oían a lo lejos, después Trunks del futuro salio del la zona de guerra improvisada hasta donde estaban los demás-¿y que has hecho después de tanto tiempo Trunks?-pregunto ahora numero Dieciocho cargando a su hija-todo ha mejorado desde que detuve a ustedes dos y a Cell-

-tranquilo ya no somos como los de tu tiempo, en mi caso ya soy un guardabosques-dijo orgulloso Diecisiete a su nueva vida a lo que mucho de los smashers vieron y pararon su pasatiempo-¿un guardabosque?-

-hmph, eso no tiene sentido-respondió Falco con una bola medicinal en manos-digamos que ando cazando cazadores ilegales y uno que otro psicópata asesino-

-estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Snake sonriendo de medio lado por su decisión-mierda es bueno-respondió el ángel negro envidiado por lo que hacia-igual yo-hablo Wolf lanzando la bola hacia la cara de Fox lo cual volvió a continuar la pelea

-hablando de hijos án, ¿donde esta Videl no la he visto por ningún lado...-pregunto Master pero en eso uno de los mayordomos se acercó con un teléfono en manos-señor Satán le hablan del hospital de ciudad Satán-

-¿me permites un momento?-dijo án tomando el teléfono de la mano de su mayordomo-habla el gran án... Hola Gohan como esta mi pastelito... ¿Que, no te escucho?-por desgracia las voces y el gran alboroto hecho por los smashers y de pilón Goten y Trunks, oyendo esto la mano jefe quien no despego la vista del diario le hablo a alguien-Samus, ya sabes que hacer-

*_LASH_*

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, MI NALGAS!-gritaron de dolor los dos niños saiyajin-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!-grito la caza recompensas usando su látigo hacia los traseros de Goten y Trunks (ya que eran los mas cercanos)-continua Satán-terminó Master Hand para que el campeón del mundo continuara-eh gracias, ¿Creo?-

Poco a poco escucho todo lo que el Gohan del presente le estaba mencionando hasta que su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa lo cual fue corriendo hacia el palco de su mansión y usando una bocina grito como nunca-¡YAAAAHOOO!, ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!, ¡ ÁN VA A SER ABUELO!-

-¡QUE, TAMBIÉN SOY ABUELO!-dijo Goku sorprendido por la inesperada noticia, quien se había unido al juego-¡KAKAROTTO ES ABUELO!-grito Vegeta de mismo modo pero solo recibió el pelotazo de parte de Wario en la parte baja

-¡SOY TÍO!-grito alegre mientras se sobaba su retaguardia-¡GOTEN ES TÍO!-dijo de igual manera Trunks e igualmente su versión del futuro pero mas aterrado

-¡SOY PADRE!-grito Gohan sorprendido en quien también estaba metido en el juego de quemados-¡EL NERD ES PADRE!-dijo de igual manera el ángel negro mientras le lanzaba la bola a la cara de su contraparte buena

-¡GOHAN ES PADRE!-gritaron todos los smashers que no se nombraron en cambio Master Hand escupió de su café hacia la cara de...-¡UNO DE MIS SMASHERS VA SER PADRE!-

-¡AHHH, MI CARA!-

_"Ding"_

**_Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 2_**

-¡RODERY NO!-dijo nuevamente larry Koopa viendo desde su celular a lo qué Snake se lo quitó-¡DEJA ESO LARRY!-

-¡un nacimiento!, esto no me lo quiero perder-dijo alegre Peach mientras todos los smashers corrían a la puerta principal junto a un desesperado án quien no se iba a perder el nacimiento de su nieta, para el infortunio de todos algo no estaba bien-bien hecho idiotas, nos atoramos-dijo Zero molesto por que si casi mas de sesenta personas intentaban salir al mismo tiempo

-tengo una idea, ¡Buu escucha, nos das un empujón y te daré todos mis dulces del próximo cumpleaños que tenga!-dijo Trunks gritando desde adentro, y justamente Majin Buu corrió y con una tacleada todos se desatoraron inmediatamente

-¡AL HOSPITAL!-comando Palutena a lo que Zelda, Peach, Reflet, Corrin y la entrenadora de Wii Fit se fueron llevando al campeón del mundo, a Pit, Robin, a los dos plomeros y a un Master Hand como chivos (amarrados de pies y manos, no pregunten por Master)-¡A mi no me importa!-dijo Wario sacando de quien sabe donde su motocicleta y pisando a fondo se fue hacia ciudad Satán, junto a unos cuantos villanos-¡Me iré a robar un Bugatti*!-

-¿Donde estan los dulces?-dijo Majin Buu a los niños quienes le preguntaron-¿Goten, Trunks, saben si hay una fábrica de golosinas?-pregunto Ness a los dos mini saiyajines

-si, hay una por la capital del este, ¿porque?-comento el joven saiyajin de cabello lila-si Buu nos lleva, les daremos el 60% de los dulces-dijo Toony negociando a lo que el hijo de Vegeta respondió con la típica sonrisa de su madre-que sea 65 35-

-hecho-apretando las manos en señal de trato todos el dúo de Links, los Ice Climbers, los ocho Villagers, Ness, Lucas y los Koopalings junto a Bowser junior se subieron encima del amigo de án-¡Vuela como el viento Majin Buu!-dijo alzando su gorro verde Young Link a lo que aumento su poder para volar más rápido que nunca con todos encima de el

-¡FIESTA EN LA MANSIÓN SATÁN!-grito el gobernante de Dreamland a lo que una enorme cantidad de personas llegaron haste en avión, autos, un autobús de prisioneros y un barco vikingo que terminó de pura casualidad, hasta que todos entraron al recinto-esto es malo-dijo Goku viendo como todos los smashers se habían separado y esparcido por toda la Tierra

-no te preocupes Goku, aquí entre nos, ¿que podía ser peor que todo esto?-dijo Krilin tranquilamente pero en eso sintieron los Kis de Piccolo, Dende y (en su caso en una alfombra roja voladora)-¡Señor Goku!-

-¿Dende, Piccolo, que pasa?-pregunto el saiyajin criado en la tierra al ver las caras de los tres de apuro-Crazy escapo del templo y no lo encontramos por ningún lado-comenzó el genio lo cual todos los presentes gritaron-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-

-después de que Vegeta se llevara a los niños, Crazy dijo que iba al baño pero después descubrimos que no hay baños y desde allí no lo hemos encontrado por ningún lugar del templo sagrado, ¡Pero cuando lo encuentre le daré un escarmiento!-dijo el namekiano enojado y apretando los puños porque la mano loca lo había engañado-escuche que Crazy no esta en el templo sagrado-dijo Master uniéndose al grupo

-si y no lo hayamos por ningún lado-dijo sudando el guardián de la tierra por no saber del paradero de Crazy Hand-Krilin ve a buscar a los demás, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para encontrarlo-dijo Goku a lo que el ex monje empezó a llamar a los demás guerreros Z

-y que hay de ellos-dijo numero diecisiete apuntando a la mansión Satán donde había mucho ruido a lo que de una ventana salio volando un fregadero, lo cual se refiere a los smashers

-ese el menor de los problemas, se los diré a todos, si no encontramos a Crazy, el séptimo universo no será el mismo de siempre y tiempos obscuros, ¡OBSCUROS! caerán sobre nosotros si no lo encontramos-dijo la mano jefe paranoicamente dando a entender que su hermano menor es la locura personificada

-por favor, que pasará si no lo encontramos a ese descerebrado, ¿que hara?, ¿causara el fin del mundo?-dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos cruzados, pero gracias a la magia de Fanfiction en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos estaban vestidos como si fuera la película de Mad Max mientras varias explosiones en toda ciudad Satán se veían al fondo y se oía la canción de Nigthmare de Avenger Sevenfold

-Bienvenidos al apocalipsis guerreros Z, espero que les guste el cuero-dijo Master Hand que tenia una chamarra de cuero con picos mientras un avión se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban poniéndose a salvó

-hay que ir al templo sagrado para evitar que nadie salga lastimado-dijo Gohan dando a entender que no era seguro estar aquí a lo que Piccolo se acerco-Gohan iremos por tu hermano y el resto de los mocosos de una vez-

-si-dijo mientras empezaba a emprender el vuelo junto a su maestro, en cambio los androides numero Diecisiete y Dieciocho decidieron ir a la ciudad para verificar que tantos daños había ahí, pero Marron noto un extrañó brillo en el suelo donde se encontraba un anillo con un ruby incrustado-que bonito anillo, se lo daré a mi mami-dijo la hija de Krilin mientras guardaba el anillo en su bolsa

-ven Marron iremos a la casa de Bulma para que te cuiden ahí-dijo Krilin llevándose a su hija a la casa de la mencionada, pero lo que Marron no sabia o tampoco su padre, es que el anillo por extrañó que suene empezó a brillar en un tono rojo sangre

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la capital del oeste..._**

* * *

La capital del oeste, conocida por ser el lugar donde estaba la reconocida Corporación Capsula uno de los laboratorios mas avanzados del lugar ademas donde vive la familia de científicos más inteligente de toda la tierra...

*_BANG_*

*_CRASH_*

-aléjense de mi whisky, hippies-

Olviden lo que dije, solo Bulma es la mas lista-papá quieres dejar esa escopeta-dijo la científica molesta por la inesperada respuesta violenta de su padre

-crees que voy a bajar la guardia con tanto ladrón en la ciudad, desde que el dinero dejo de ser útil, ahora las armas, medicamentos y los Flipies* son objetos para obtener comida, sin mencionar las bebidas alcohólicas-respondió el padre de Bulma con un rifle de caza en sus manos, en eso escuchó un ruido, enfoco en la mira hasta ver una sombra con capa-te tengo-

*BANG*

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡MI BRAZO!-grito la voz quejándose del balazo que recibió del doctor Brief-¡buen tiro cariño!-respondió la madre de Bulma ahora que estaba sirviéndole un café a su marido

-¿pero todavía no entiendo como paso esto?-respondió nuevamente la esposa de Vegeta algo confundida por el enorme caos en toda la Tierra-todavía no he encontrado el origen de esto, ni mi telescopio-microscopio electrónico no ha encontrado ninguna imagen-menciono el papá de Bulma dirigiéndose a un enorme aparato-¡Acaso no puedes hacer un esfuerzo!-

-soy un científico, no un dios o una mano gigante parlante-pero después de eso, la voz que se había quejado apareció de repente tras haber roto una pared con una espada para dos manos-¡CREE QUE ES GRACIOSO QUE LE DISPARE EN EL BRAZO IDIOTA!-gritó furiosamente Ike ahora con la espada Ragnell en una mano, pero en su brazo lastimado tenia una venda hecha con una parte de la capa de Kamui quien estaba ya tenia su rostro transformado en su forma dragonica-¡Y A TI, HACE FALTA QUE ARRANQUES PARTE DE MI CAPA PARA HACERTE UNA VENDA!-

Por desgracia para ambos espadachines (o manakete espadachín) estaban en mira de otros supervivientes que habían llegado al lugar gracias a ambos-oh oh-dijo Bulma asustada

-muy bien pelaos denos toda la comida que tengan antes de que les hagamos una agujero en la choya-amenazó uno de los hombres de gatillo fácil apuntándole en la cabeza de Ike, cosa que sin ningún esfuerzo lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo inconsciente para luego Kamui se transformará en su forma de dragón creando un remolino de agua llevándose a todos los hombres hostiles fuera de la Corporación Capsula

-okay, eso no lo vi venir, ¿desde cuando un hombre puede transformarse en dragón?-respondió Bulma al ver a los dos smashers en especial al híbrido manakete, a lo que sus padres solo levantó los codos diciendo "quien sabe", fue en ese entonces que los tres saiyajines aparecieron junto a la mano jefe-¡Hola Bulma, hola papás de Trunks!-

-Goku, Vegeta, y ¿Trunks?, ¿Master?, ¿Que haces aquí?-se pregunto la científica viendo a su hijo del futuro-madre pero no has cambiado en...-

-ah eso es simple, si no puedes de la forma científica usa las esferas del dra...-pero antes de terminar esta fue callada por su amigo-¡mhffufuf!-

-drama es una nueva crema anti vejes-dijo Goku evitando que revelara algo que es único en el séptimo universo, ya que después de los eventos de la mansión a todos los guerreros Z se les tenia prohibido hablar de las esferas del dragón, mientras que solo se quedaron confundidos los demás smashers-_eso estuvo cerca_-

-volviendo al punto necesitamos un lugar para albergar a todos ellos-comento el saiyajin criado en la tierra lo cual todos vieron a una parte de los habitantes de la mansión Smash saludando y otros ignorándolos

-me parece justo, cariño ve por el botiquín, ni se les ocurra acercarse a mi whisky-dijo el doctor Brief lo que cierto espadachín peliazul alborotado le grito-¡como si me gustaría querer un trago, después de lo que me hiciste!-

-Ike, cállate-silencio Link a su compañero cosa que este causo que se cruzara de brazos pero le dio un punzón en su brazo lastimado, después la esposa de Vegeta se pregunto algo-¿pero que fue lo que paso en la mansión?-

-veras Bulma la cosa esta asi...-dijo Master hasta dar la explicación

* * *

**_Un largo (pero corto) resumen más tarde..._**

* * *

-asi que necesitamos su ayuda-concluyó poniendo todo en orden acerca de los sucesos de la tierra-entonces el causante de este caos es Crazy-dijo Bulma caminando junto a los demás mientras pasaban por uno de los jardín de la corporación Capsula

-y varios de mis smashers-comento nuevamente la mano jefe con algo de vergüenza ya que también los villanos estaban haciendo estragos

-si de hecho dos estan aqui-dijo la mama de Bulma felizmente dándoles unos pastelillos a cada uno-¿QUE?-

-¡Y quienes son!-pregunto alarmado Master Hand casi al punto de agarrarlo del cuello-esta en el jardin junto a nuestras mascotas-dijo tranquilo el padre de Bulma, mientras llegaban al jardín principal donde efectivamente los dos primates estaban bailando en círculos junto a unos ENORMES plátanos gigantes (sin albur)

-era de esperarse de que Donkey y Diddy estén aquí-dijo Zelda viendo el típico baile de los dos simios veteranos estén haciendo lo que sea por un plátano-¿pero de donde consiguió esos plátanos gigantes?-

-fue fácil, ellos harían lo que sea por un plátano, y mas un plátano "apretadamente" alterado genéticamente-dijo el doctor Brief mientras mostraba las frutas alteradas

-¿como que "aparentemente" alterado genéticamente?-pregunto Marth acerca del supuesto nombre de la fruta-ese es el nombre que tiene, junto a la planta "aparentemente" inofensiva que esta a tu lado y listo para devorarte-

-espera que...-y curiosamente lo que dijo el padre de Bulma una enorme planta roja con ojos amarillos con espinas de un mordisco empezó a masticar al príncipe de Altea a lo que comenzó a patalear de panico-¡QUÍTENMELO DE ENCIMA!-

-¡príncipe Marth!-grito Lucina mientras cortaba la raíz de la planta con su espada a lo que esta se dio cuenta escupió a Marth y se marchito dejando una versión seca de esta con los ojos de tacha y lengua de afuera-oiga, ¡usted dijo que era inofensiva!-

-corrección Lucy, dijo "aparentemente" inofensiva-respondió Roy grabando todo mientras varios smashers estaban riéndose a carcajadas-ahora me lo dicen-dijo molesto el ancestro de Lucina con sabia y baba de la planta muerta dando zancadas y dirigiéndose a uno de los baños

-mientras estan matando el tiempo con esa planta estamos perdiendo tiempo para encontrar a ese guante gigante retrasado-dijo Vegeta dando a entender que en vez de perder el tiempo en cosas en vez de enfocarse en el problema principal-Vegeta tiene razón si no encontramos a Crazy y a los demás smashers las cosa se pondrán peor de lo que esta ahora-

-_asi que esa es la razón por la que esta la tierra en un completo caos_-pregunto una voz acerca de los eventos que estan sucediendo en la tierra, muchos de los smashers jamas pensaron escuchar la misma voz que hace unos momentos les hablo-creo que la sabia de esa planta me causo alucinaciones o ya escucho voces-dijo el rey héroe golpeándose un oído como si la savia de la planta le causara escuchar voces en su cabeza

-¿a mi no me suena a nada que conozca?-se pregunto el ángel blanco rascándose la cabeza hasta que el saiyajin criado en la tierra descubrió que la voz era de...-¿**Kaiosama**, eres tu?-

-_asi que Crazy Hand esta suelto por toda la tierra causando caos en cualquier lugar, eso si es malo, y mas en el estado que esta_-respondió nuevamente el maestro del otro mundo de Goku-_y debo admitir que es la primera vez en ver a grandes leyendas de diferentes tiempo y lugares en un solo sitio, en especial tu Cloud_-

-Ehh..., gracias-dijo un poco confundido y agradecido por lo que hizo en Midgar-Bulma, ¿quien es este Kaiosama?-pregunto el soldado legendario a la científica de la corporación Capsula

-es el guardián de esta región del norte del universo, a diferencia de Dende, el que le sigue son los Supremos Kaiosamas-fue en eso que otra voz se escucho donde otras dos personas de piel violeta cabello blancos y con ropas rojas en el caso del mas alto y el anciano con ropas azules-¿Kaioshin, supremo Kaiosama de hace diez generaciones?, jamas pensé verlos de nuevo-

-vimos todo lo que esta pasando en la tierra, después de todo Crazy Hand es la razón por la cual muchos de los eventos que ocurrieron en diferentes universos fue por culpa suya...-dijo el anciano Supremo Kaiosama dando un pequeño resumen de todas las cosa que ha hecho en todos los doce universos, pero en eso vio a alguien y le clavo la mirada típica de un pervertido-pero antes, saludos Palutena ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Ehh de que estas hablando-se pregunto la diosa de la luz algo confundida con el anciano Kaiosama mientras se le acercaba aun mas-¿que no me recuerdas de hace unos meses cuando tuvimos una cena romántica?-

-¿no recuerdo eso...-nuevamente pregunto, pero en ese instante alguien empezó a recordar a un hombre de edad avanzada de piel lila y muy especialmente pervertido con las mujeres-asi que eras tu...-dijo sombríamente la caza recompensas con una aura negra alrededor de ella cosa que asustó a varios

-espera ya recuerdo eras rubia y con vestido azul-dijo el supremo Kaiosamas de hace veinte generaciones hacia Samus mientras su furia aumentaba-que bueno que tenia el anulador de borrado de memoria en mi capsula de sueño, porque recuerdo perfectamente lo que hiciste-

Fue que en ese momento el anciano empezó a actuar como si viera a un monstruo enfrente de el cosa de que no lo pensó dos veces y se cubrió detrás de su versión del presente-¡no es lo que parece, fue idea de Shin!-dijo aterrado cubriéndose detrás de Kaioshin-¡antepasado!-

-Samus recuerda que no puedes golpear a los ancianos, ni menos a otros-dijo la mano jefe advirtiendo a uno de sus peleadores hasta que el ángel negro respondió-para eso esta el pelón que hace un momento llegó-

Y si el ex monje apareció justo enfrente de ellos a lo que Samus de un puñetazo directo a la cara a lo que salio volando directo al techo quedando solo la cabeza enterrada-¡PORQUE ESTAS COSAS ME PASAN A MI!-

_"Ding"_

**_Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 3_**

-huh, Bowser tenía razón, cuando lo golpeas es como si todo tu estrés se fuera inmediatamente-dijo completamente calmada ahora la caza recompensas, después se dirigió a los supremos Kaiosamas-muy bien, tienen un minuto para responder o lo van a acompañar allá arriba, en cambio a ti "Kaiosama" deja de poner tantas trabas y solo dilo de una vez, ¿entendieron?-

-créanme, no tienen ni siquiera idea de lo que hace-dijo Shulk dando a entender que la caza recompensas no se anda con rodeos, desde aquel día en el incidente de la playa Gelato donde terminó ella totalmente desnuda gracias a el y a un tarado dedos de mantequilla de nombre Robín le cayo un frasco derretido de ropa experimental que le cayo en su ropa de cadete derritiéndola dejándola en ojos de todos a lo que varias cámaras tomaron muchas fotos a lo que los amenazó con dos cosas: La primera, partirlos a la mitad atados de manos y pies desde la mansión con el otro lado usando su nave a máxima velocidad o la segunda dejarlos en el planeta mas helado del universo, desnudos, hasta que se les congelen las "cosas" allá abajo, lo cual solo tardaron unos minutos para romper todas las cámaras y celulares junto a una turba furiosa de personas, después de ver los rostros de los dos smashers decidió el guardián de la galaxia del norte a responderle-_eh verán, estamos también buscando a Crazy Hand debido a la enorme cantidad de incidente que ha causado y tengo la lista aquí mismo, Bubbles pásame la caja negra que dice "ábrase en caso de que Master Hand este buscando a su hermano menor"_-

Mientras estaba checando la lista de cosas que ha causado la mano loca a través de los doce universos fue en ese momento en el que finalmente volvió a hablar-_okay, en el primer universo, causo una crisis económica mundial que hasta la fecha esta presente, debido a que desenchufo la computadora de valores para poner su teléfono a cargar y la reconecto después, lo cual los números salieron diferentes, en el onceavo universo causo la gran guerra de los hongos* causado porque Crazy lanzo una bolsa de basura que contenía químicos y experimentos fallidos de Ganondorf en un cohete a ese universo..._-fue en eso que todos pusieron su mirada encima del rey del mal cosa que ni lo pensó para defenderse -a mi ni me vean, los químicos eran de mi versión de la era del crepúsculo, pero lo segundo era de Sna..-

-no me eches de cabeza-susurro Snake silenciando a Ganondorf para que no dijera nada, a lo que Kaiosama continuo-_después en el quinto universo causo tres guerras mundiales ninjas porque se le hacían "chidas", en el sexto universo hizo lo mismo causando que la Tierra de ese universo se destruyera, causando la extinción de la humanidad por un casco de la buena suerte hecho de hojalata...-_

-sabia que debi haberlo derretido esa cosa, casi destruyo toda la ciudad Smash, ademas de que los ciudadanos estaban también metidos en eso-dijo molesto la mano jefe recordando lo eventos que pasaron hace un año cuando Crazy lo consiguió en un basurero, pero cierto piloto de Star Fox le repico-mira quien dice el que quería usar el casco para postularse como el nuevo alcalde de ciudad Smash-

-*sniff*..., extrañó mucho ese casco...-dijo tristemente Dark Pit porque ese casco le había dado la única cosa que deseaba: Felicidad para que le digan por su verdadero nombre y no por su apodo… además de casi ganar un billón de smashdólares y una vida fuera de Pit y Palutena-_en el octavo universo..., oh dios mío..., creo que eso se lo dire personalmente Master_-

-ni lo menciones, no hay forma alguna de reconstruir o reparar lo que hizo mi hermano, _no debi haberle dado un cuaderno de dibujo a Crazy para hacer esas copia de pokémones llamados **Digimons**_-penso Master Hand tras haber descubierto que su hermano menor haya creado el mundo de digimon a partir de un cuaderno

Pero como todos tenían curiosidad acerca de ese universo, el pokémon genético de un chasquido les borró a todos la memoria de hace unos momentos antes de la existencia de algo parecido a los pokémon-jamas sabrán de esto...-dijo Mewtwo a los demás miembros del mundo de pokémon, Master, Kaiosama y los supremos Kaiosamas cosa que solo ellos sabrían únicamente

-¿Alguien recuerda lo que paso?-pregunto curioso Red a sus pokémones, a lo que Lucario respondió rápidamente-digamos que el octavo universo ya no existe-

-oiga usted, ¿Sabe co...-pero antes de preguntar todos se sorprendieron por lo que hizo a continuación-La la la la no los escuchó, la la la la no los escuchó, la la la la no los escuchó-grito tapándose los oídos y haciéndose el sordo el supremo Kaiosama de hace diez generaciones-_que bebé, actúa igual que el zopenco de Blue_-dijo el entrenador pokémon viendo a la deidad mientras veía a su ivisaur y a su Squirttle negando con la cabeza, a lo que vio a Charizard pero este le prendió fuego en la cara para que no preguntara de nuevo

-_en el noveno universo causo una especie de fluido amarillo que contaminó el planeta Sera, a lo que se le conoció como **Inmusion** e infecto a una especie de criaturas subterráneas llamadas los **Locust** en Lambent y salieran a la superficie-_continuó el maestro de Goku acerca de los eventos en el noveno universo

-así que eso fue porque nunca lo encontraba en la mansión cuando estaba enfermo-dijo Dr. Mario negando con la cabeza hace nueve años que estaba con gripa y de la nada desapareció_-en el decimo universo causo...-_pero antes de resumir Vegeta ya estaba totalmente fastidiado por la larga explicación de las estupideces de la mano loca-¡QUIEREN YA ACABAR CON ESTO!-

-_que genio Vegeta esta bien, __y finalmente en nuestro universo causo la destrucción del planeta de Freezer_-concluyó Kaiosama del norte acerca de lo que paso en el mundo de Dragón Ball-eso lo sabíamos-

-_esperen, ya lo sabían desde un principio_-pregunto curioso la deidad acerca de que los smashers supieran de esto-el mismo nos lo dijo, ademas de mandarnos a volar con media mansión-respondió Dark Pit acerca de los eventos del dia de ayer-_aja..., bueno eso es el inicio de la lista, lo demás te lo daré en mi planeta Master_-

-iré ahora mismo allá, quiero ver con mis propias manos lo que causo Crazy, Goku necesito que...-pero antes de que le pidiera dirigirse hacia el planeta de Kaiosama, una nueva voz se escucho pero con enojo-muy bien, ¡QUIEN FUE EL ANIMAL QUE CORTO ESTA PLANTA!-

-_ay no, es ella_-gimió de miedo el ángel blanco al escuchar y posiblemente haya visto lo que le paso a la planta "aparentemente" inofensiva que casi se traga a Marth, a lo que su contraparte obscura solo se puso una mano en la cara de fastidio-_ah_ _genial, ya llego la fundadora original de Greenpeace_-

-¿y quienes son estos?-dijo con molestia el príncipe de los saiyajines donde tres personas aparecieron, una de esas personas parece ser una niña de ocho años, teniendo un cabello rubio largo atado con ramas, unos ojos color ámbar, lleva un vestido morado y rojo cubierto de raíces en sus manos lleva un bastón de madera con forma de hoz y utiliza un par de sandalias de hojas y ramas, sosteniendo la cabeza cercenada de la planta anteriormente mencionada con una mano y una expresión de ira, la segunda persona se veía como un hombre mayor a los sesenta años, de cabello blanco con piel violeta además de un peinado que termina en tres puntas y teniendo un bigote sumamente largo además de llevar en su ojo derecho un monóculo, lleva puesto un traje parecido a un mayordomo además de tener unos guantes que salen llamas moradas y finalmente una joven de cabello rubio con mechones naranjas con ojos morados, con un top deportivo negro con una indumentaria blanca combinando con una bufanda azul donde salía una especie de electricidad de ella, unos pantaloncillos cortos con unas botas moradas cubiertas con unos vendajes negros junto a una enredadera desde su pierna hasta pasar su pecho y sus mano izquierda hasta que la primera persona levanto la voz hacia Vegeta-para tu información cerebro de músculo, soy **Viridi** la diosa de la naturaleza y la jefa de Pitto o como ustedes le dicen Dark Pit-

Todo los smashers que curiosamente estaban tomando café junto a la familia de Bulma, escupieron al escuchar el nombre de la deidad, y curiosamente en una de las puertas del edificio aparecieron los guerreros Z faltantes junto a algunos más: Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, el maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Milk, Ox Satán, Uranai Baba, Yajirobe y el maestro Karin junto a Krilin quién no pudo aguantar mas al escuchar el apodo de Dark Pit-Jajajaja tu apodo es Pitto, eso suena muy gracioso Jajajaja-

-Chaoz, no es bueno burlarse del apodo de las personas-regaño Tenshinhan a su compañero de entrenamiento el cual este estaba en el revolcándose en el suelo por reír tanto-jajaja.. pero Ten, es gracioso-

-lo se, es gracioso, y lo admito, pero no de la persona que recibió el apodo-dijo el ex alumno del maestro Shen señalando a un ya enfadado Dark Pit quien estaba ya dando zancada tan fuertes que casi hundía el suelo del coraje que cargaba

-okay como dijo cuando una chica bonita me va a matar por haberle tocado el trasero, todo el mundo agarre su jerga para ya nos larguemos a la v#$&amp;%-dijo el maestro Roshi acomodándose los lentes mientras se hacia hacia atrás

-primera vez que dice algo con sentido hermano-dijo la adivina haciéndose a lado del camino del ángel negro-pero para eso esta el-

-Jajajaja... jejeje... Ehh...-para desgracia del ex monje al ver al doble de Pit frente a frente solo vio que sus ojos irradiaba una furia, una muy enorme furia pura en su interior listo para liberarse-¿p-puedo a-ayudarte e-en a-algo P-Pitto?-dijo temblando de miedo Krilin sintiendo que algo malo le va a pasar en cuestión de tiempo

-si... Pero no te hare daño, ya que tu me ayudarás a reprimir todo esta carga que tengo...-dijo Dark Pit con frialdad en su voz, a lo que el mejor amigo de Goku le respondió-y de que manera es...-pero en eso fue recibido por un derechazo a su cara besando el césped

_"Ding"_

**_Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 4..._**

-¡AAAAHHHH!-grito el ex monje cubriéndose la marca de los nudillos del doble de Pit mientras le cayo encima de una patada sacándole el aire-¡ESO ES POR LLAMARME PITTO!-

_"Ding"_

**_5..._**

Después usando sus puños le dio varios golpes empezando con la derecha y luego la izquierda sucesivamente-¡ESTO ES POR DECIRLES A TUS AMIGOS DE MI APODO!-

_"Ding"_

**_6... _**

-¡ESTO ES POR REÍRTE DE MI!-

_"Ding"_

**_7..._**

-¡Y ESTO POR HACERME ENFADAR!-

_"Ding"_

**_8... _**

-¡PERO MAS QUE NADA!-

_"Ding"_

**_9..._**

-¡PARA QUE TE VALLAS AL P$%&amp; INFIERNO C#&amp;$* DE LA C $%&amp;*#$!-

_"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding"_

**_10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19..._**

-¡Dark Pit ya basta!-exclamó Goku deteniéndole el próximo puñetazo en su amigo mientras veían que su cara estaba enterrada en la tierra-¡no voy a permitir que lastimes a uno de mis amigos!-pero antes de acabar le dio un golpe en el pecho como cereza del pastel

_"Ding"_

**_...20_**

-¡Te dije que lo dejaras en paz!-dijo nuevamente el saiyajin criado en la tierra defendiendo a su amigo a lo que Dark Pit escupió a lado y le respondió-no sigo las ordenes de nadie ni en especial tu, el se lo busco-en eso señalo a Krilin-y que eso te recuerde a que no me digas con ese nombre o te va peor que ahora-

-oiga maestro Karin ¿tiene semilla del ermitaño?-dijo Goku al guardián del agua sagrada-claro Goku, de hecho ya esperaba que viera esa paliza, aunque serian al menos Krilin iba a ser diecisiete veces golpeado...-

-¡RRRRHHHHHAAAA!-pero en eso el ángel negro volvió de nueva cuenta a golpear a ex monje cayéndole de un codazo al pecho, por lo que necesito a Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Reflet, Pit, Lucario, Trunks del futuro, Phosohpha, Samus y Snake para agarrarlo de los brazos y piernas mientras le salia espuma de la boca de pura rabia

_"Ding"_

**_...21_**

-¡Todavía no he acabado contigo calvito!, si el lagarto chino no te mata primero, ¡YO LO HARE ANTES!-

-Dark, ya tranquilízate, lo vas a matar-dijo la estratega sosteniendo fuertemente del brazo a su compañero de equipo-y pensé que Vegeta era un malhumorado, si que tiene toda su actitud-dijo el ex bandido del desierto mientras sostenía del otro brazo al ángel negro

-solo si mencionas la palabra que le dijo Pit con ayuda de Palutena-respondió la comandante de las fuerzas de la naturaleza quien conocía a Dark Pit muy bien mientras veía a Ten-por cierto mi nombre es Phosohpha guapo-

-eso da mucho de que hablar, Tenshinhan es el nombre-comento Tenshinhan a Phosohpha mientras apretaba con fuerza la espalda del doble de Pit-creo que a partir de ahora no diremos esa palabra mientras Krilin este cerca de el-

-me parece justo-dijo la caza recompensas para luego dispararle un dardo tranquilizante en su brazo para luego llevárselo arrastrando

-ja, págame Yajirobe-dijo victorioso el gato parlante a su ayudante en la torre Karin a lo que le arrojo una capsula-esta bien, aquí estan la capsula de la gato-neta 2, papi semilla ya no trabajara por medio año-

Mientras todos se calmaban y al ver a casi todos los amigos de los guerreros Z reunidos junto a varios miembros de la mansión Smash empezaron a presentarse uno por uno de igual manera que lo hicieron en la mansión cuando conocieron a Gohan y Trunks del futuro, después de haberse presentando (y haberle finalmente dicho lo que paso hace unas horas a todos) estaban reunidos…

-¡COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE DESTRUYERAS LA MANSION COMPLETA!-grito eufóricamente la esposa de Goku mientras todos los presentes (junto a los supremos Kaiosamas, Viridi y sus comandantes, los smashers, los amigos de Goku y Master Hand) con palomitas, refresco en mano y sentados viendo el espectáculo-Ehh…-

-¡UNA SIMPLE COSA Y NI SIQUIERA PUDISTE HACERLO BIEN!-

-puedo explícalo Milk-dijo defensivamente el saiyajin criado en la tierra-oh no me salgas con tu "puedo explicarlo Milk", eres invitado a ese torneo dejando a muchos sin un techo donde vivir solo porque Freezer y Cell llegaron antes que tu dejando al Trunks del futuro, a Piccolo y Gohan solos, después dejan a Goten y a Trunks con una persona que tiene problemas con un grupo de mafiosos solamente para pelear, además de dejar a los niños que también viven ahí, y para terminar no detuviste a Vegeta quien empezó una pelea con esa mujer que se gano mi respeto en romperle el brazo además destruyo un cuarto de la ciudad Smash y un centro comercial, ¡UN ENORME CENTRO COMERCIAL, DE DONDE CONSEGURA EL DINERO MASTER PARA REPARAR LOS DAÑOS!-

-en realidad todos se van a quedar unos días además de vigilar a los villanos que también participan…-dijo nuevamente ahora empezando a asustarse aun mas debido a que ahora el rostro de su esposa estaba más que rojo que un semáforo-y que bien lo haces esposo mío, ¡DEJASTE A LOS VILLANOS DE LA MANSION JUNTO A CRAZY SUELTOS POR TODA LA TIERRA Y NINGUNA SEÑAL DE LOS NIÑOS, Y DE MI GOTEN… y de Trunks-

-lo sé, pero lo que pregunte, era si esta lista la cena-pregunto Goku-¡¿Otra vez?!-gritaron los smashers fastidiados por ver el apetito insaciable del nuevo peleador cosa que Milk le grito en un oído-¡LA RESPUESTA ES NO!-

-¿a la cena o a que vivan aquí?-pregunto Goku torpemente-¡AMBOS!-

-creo que voy a intervenir-dijo Master intentando intervenir en la pelea intrafamiliar que tenían ahora pero fue detenido por Krilin-te lo digo por experiencia Master, ¿quieres vivir… o no?, porque Milk es peor que cualquier cosa en este mundo-

-Krilin he visto cosas peores que Milk, una de ellas es Laura Bozzo-comento la mano jefe a lo que nadie sabia de que hablaba pero los smashers si sabían

-jamás pensé que fuera una fiera al igual que Sam-dijo Snake comiendo palomitas y viendo la discusión-que bueno que no estoy casado-

-yo estoy orgullosa de ella-dijo sonriendo la diosa de la naturaleza viendo de igual manera mientras tomaba una taza de te de parte de Arlon

-ay Milk, solo paso una vez, se comprensiva quieres-dijo Goku mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su esposa, pero debido a que nunca midió su fuerza fue lanzada a una velocidad casi a la de una auto formula uno pasando por varias paredes hasta llegar a la puerta principal, en cambio los smashers solo se quedaron anonadados por ver eso a lo que algunos solo mostraron resultados parecidos a los de una competencia, Roy levantó un 5, Charizard un 5, Kirby un 5 y finalmente el representante de Alemania saco un 4 (no pregunten donde salio)

-¡No otra vez!-dijo Goku viendo a su esposa con las piernas levantadas ya que quedo boca abajo, en eso Doggy fue a levantar a su esposa, levantó una de sus piernas y haciendo lo mismo que hace cuando esta en su juego mientras hacia su risa típica-¡perdóname Milk no fue mi intención!-

-iré por el botiquín-dijo la mamá de Bulma mientras caminaba a la enfermería, tras haber visto el poder del saiyajin criado en la tierra, Viridi empezó a verlo detalladamente-hmm..., al ver tu complexión, masa muscular, estatura y mentalidad..., eres un genio de las artes marciales, mi teoría es que no eres lo suficientemente listo para hacer una simple suma común o el golpe en la cabeza te dejo tu sentido común en estado vegetativo-

-eh jejeje, esas cosas nunca fueron mi fuerte-respondió Goku haciendo su típica sonrisa, a lo que esta volteo a ver al su comandante y representante de su armada-¿este tonto es el quien casi derrota a Bills?-

-odio decir esto Viridi pero si-comento Dark Pit a lo que su cara se ponía roja de rabia, en eso señalo a la mano jefe-¡Master!, ¡esto no es parte de lo que dijiste para este torneo, traer a esos tragones, mas al capitán ego y su hijo, una abominación de la naturaleza, un tipo que rompió las leyes del flujo del tiempo y un genocida peor que Hades!-

-¿y que hay de Piccolo, Viridi?-pregunto Pit algo confundido debido a que nunca señalo al namekiano, por lo que continuó-él era el antiguo guardián de la tierra, ese es al menos responsable de sus acciones, cosa que nunca sabrán todos ustedes-

-odio admitirlo pero es cierto, Piccolo se responsabilizo por las muertes de los habitantes de la tierra durante el ataque de Majin Buu-comentó el maestro Roshi recordando ese momento en el que solo levantó una mano al aire y en cuestión de minutos acabó con toda la vida en la tierra, pero en eso la joven deidad volvió a gritarle a Goku-y ademas de que es mejor padre que tu, ahora entiendo porque nunca supiste cuidar un niño-

Fue en ese entonces donde Yamcha se metió en la conversación de la diosa de la naturaleza-oye, ¡Goku no tiene...-

-perdón humano pero para tu información no eres ni la misera parte de ellos, además, tu vida ¡es un chiste!, debiste colgar los guantes hace nueve años como se tenia predestinado-dijo Viridi amenazando al ex bandido del desierto a lo que mucho se preguntaron de que estaba hablando

-¿oye de que esta hablando?-pregunto Krilin a Palutena-veras Krilin, Viridi no solo es la encargada de mantener la vida en la tierra, sino también lee la fortuna* de las personas-

-claro que aun no los he...-nuevamente reiteró Yamcha a lo que nuevamente fue interrumpido ahora por Arlon-lamento la intromicion joven Yamcha, pero la señorita Viridi se refiere a que colgaras del techo en otras palabras-

-de que estan hablando-se pregunto ahora mas confundido Yamcha solo para que la Master Hand le hablará-¿quieres respuestas?, díselo ahora Trunks-

Suspirando molesto, sabia que tarde o temprano les diría a los demás guerreros Z de sus muertes en el campo de batalla pero en el caso del ex bandido del desierto era una excepción-está bien, veras Yamcha, en mi futuro, nunca fuiste asesinado por numero Diecisiete y Dieciocho, de hecho cuando descubriste que mi madre estaba embarazada por Vegeta, tu solo te…-pasando a una escena en Kame House del futuro de Trunks a obscuras donde se mecía algo que era un cuerpo con un Gi naranja que colgaba del techo lentamente (y sabrán lo que significa)

-diablos-dijo Snake sabiendo que era lo que supuestamente iba a ser-yo haría lo mismo si descubriera que el amor de mi vida tuviera un hijo, pero para eso sirve el alcohol e ir a Irak-

-_que niña_-penso la bruja umbral riendo al escuchar lo que hizo Yamcha

-al menos una de sus predicciones fue correcta señora Viridi-dijo el asistente de la diosa de la naturaleza a lo que esta le pregunto-¿Cual era Arlon?-

-creo que tenia que ver con una pequeña criatura llamada Saibaman hace muchos años en este universo-dijo el antiguo guardián del santuario lunar mientras checaba en un pergamino del tiempo de ese universo-y hasta la fecha nunca recogieron el cuerpo, ya que ahora es un esqueleto-

-¡BULMA!-grito el ex bandido del desierto hacia su amiga, cosa que su esposo estaba atacado de la risa-creo que se me olvido cuando vegeta llego después de que Freezer reapareciera junto a su padre-

-a pesar de que no siempre te fue bien en tu vida no significa que fue peor que la de cierto "príncipe del planeta Vejita"-dijo Viridi comentando a lo eso llamo la atención de Vegeta-¿Hmm?-

-quizás, no lo se, porque, una: Estuvo al cuidado de la persona mas tonta e infantil de todo su planeta, Dos: Fue vapuleado por su jefe y sus esbirros que, uno tenia mallas y los otros cinco eran muy "coloridos", y tres: Durante los últimos nueve años causo en varios casos como dejar que Cell obtuviera su perfección, libero a Majin Buu y como Vegito dejar que casi todos los universos se destruyeran*-enumero la diosa de la naturaleza todo los eventos que han pasado en el séptimo universo y que la mayoría de todo fue por culpa del príncipe saiyajin

-¡al fin alguien que si lo menciona muchachos tarados!-grito el supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Vegeta, sin duda alguna ya se harto de esa mocosa-¡YA ESTOY FASTIDIADO DE ESTO!, ¡¿Crees que es entretenido burlarte de un saiyajin enana?!-

A pesar de no prestarle atención a la amenaza del saiyajin de raza pura, cierta frase fue suficiente para detenerla en seco de salir de ese lugar-¿que dijiste pelos necios?-

-dije..., ¡¿QUE ES ENTRETENIDO BURLARTE DE UN SAIYAJIN ENANA?!-grito Vegeta repitiendo de nuevo sus palabras a lo que Viridi sonrió maquiavélicamente

-¿Quieres ver algo entretenido príncipe?, Phosohpha... dame la flor-dijo obscuramente la joven diosa, cosa que sus comandantes entraron en pánico

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿La flor?!-dijo aterrada Phosohpha mientras Arlon volvía a recomponer su postura seria-señora Viridi no habla en serio, jamas se ha probado en humanos o en seres vivos-

-¡hablo en serio Arlon!-sin mas titubeos, ambos comandantes no tuvieron mas opción que seguir las ordenes de su jefa, y en cuestión de segundos ya tenia puesto trajes a prueba de químicos peligrosos junto a una caja de metal y de colores amarillo con rayas negras-Pitto necesitamos la llave-dijo Viridi quien tenia unos lentes de físico nuclear en su cabeza mientras se los ponía

-esta bien, no se si sea una buena idea pero como es uno de los amigos del nerd-una vez dicho esto el ángel negro saco debajo de su bufanda una especie de pieza metálica quien tambien Arlon Phosohpha y Viridi sacaron y las unieron para hacer una llave única

-¿Lady Palutena sabia de eso?-pregunto Pit viendo como sacaban una hermosa flor azul con espinas rojas que flotaba adenas de irradiar una aura azul, pero se notaba que estaba en un recipiente de cristal a lo que terminava en anatomizado-no lo se Pit, ¿pero para que los trajes de desechos tóxicos Viridi?-

-digamos que esta seria una arma secreta para futuros ataques a la humanidad y ya tenemos el voluntario perfecto para la tarea-

-¿como que futuros ataques a la tierra?-

-duh, no a esta sino a la nuestra, pero sabes como se maneja el mundo ahora, Bulma-dijo Viridi mirando a la esposa de Vegeta-¿algún sucio, obscuro y humillante secreto en lo mas profundo de su ser?-

-no lo hagas-dijo asustada la científica alejándose un poco

-lo voy a hacer-

-¡no te atrevas a hacerlo!-amenazó Trunks del futuro evitando que ellas fuera blanco de esa flor

-ya lo hice-y si la diosa de la naturaleza tenia el blanco fijado a un despreocupado Vegeta por lo que en cuestión de segundos ya se dio cuenta de que una rara y pequeña nube de polvo azul se le dirigió a la cara, mientras tosía hasta que finalmente se disipó

-*coof* *coof* no tengo ni idea de que usaste conmigo *coof* *coof*, pero si crees que un asqueroso perfume me va a hacer cambiar de parecer no te servirá ya que soy el príncipe de todos los saiyajie...-en eso Vegeta empezó a balbucear como tonto mientras uno de sus brazos se movía descontroladamente, las piernas las tenia como gelatina y sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse viscos

-¡padre!-gritó el viajero del tiempo viendo a su en ese estado mientras la diosa de la naturaleza se reía en el suelo-jajaja debo admitir que la espora de esta flor es impresionante-

-¿que era esa cosa que le lanzaste a mi esposo?-dijo Bulma viendo ahora a su esposo golpeándose con la cabeza múltiples veces en la pared-tranquila, es un primo lejano no letal de la droga llamada **Timoximina de Barbebutenol***-

-jesunhait-dijo Pit pero fue callado por enésima ocasión ahora por un golpe en su orgullo gracias a su doble obscuro

-hablas en serio-dijo el soldado legendario al escuchar el nombre de esa toxina peligrosa

-espera un momento Snake, ¿que es el Timoximina de Barberitolono o como se llame?-pregunto Yamcha algo confundido por la mención de la droga, en cambio el príncipe saiyajin ahora estaba como que bailando debido a que Oolong tenia puesto una canción en su teléfono celular como llamada entrante-primero se llama Timoximina de Barbebutenol, genio y es una droga muy peligrosa que puede manejar el control de la persona dándole cualquier orden que le des hasta matarla, se usa comúnmente con espias o terroristas, pero como ella dijo que es un pariente lejano de la misma planta, no lo matara, pero si lo controlara-

-apuesto que lo hara hacer algo humillante-dijo Tenshinhan sonriendo de lado hacia Snake, cosa que aceptó en un instante, y de igual manera la caza recompensas-hecho-

Después de haberse recuperando de el momento de frenesí, fue en ese entonces que se quedo totalmente quieto como si ya estuviera hipnotizado poco a poco la joven diosa se acercó y le dio la única orden que tenia en mente-muy bien mono, muéstrame tu peor momento de vergüenza que jamas hayas experimentado y compártelo con nosotros-

Fue en eso que un sonido de tambores africanos se escucharon en el interior de la cabeza del príncipe del planeta Vejita mientras hacia un tic en el ojo del mismo, hasta que vio un escenario (recuerdan la película de la batalla de los dioses) donde fue a dirigirse hacia allá-¡oigan todos, escuchen, se acabo el espectáculo y es hora de comenzar el gran torneo de bingo!-

-esperen, ¿dijo torneo de bingo?-pregunto Dark Pit arqueando una ceja a lo que una luz del escenario se puso encima del príncipe saiyajin

-_oh… dios… mío…_-sonrió lentamente el ex alumno del maestro Shen sabiendo que era lo que le pidió Viridi hacer-Ten... lo está haciendo otra vez-dijo Chaoz intentando aguantar la risa a lo que el mismo mencionado le respondió con solo asentir

_-~Bingo, bingo~-_

-¡¿Que está haciendo mi padre?!-dijo Trunks del futuro viendo como su padre comenzó a cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música cosa que jamas haría-desde cuando baila así, el nunca haría eso su ego es demasiado grande para…-pero antes de terminar escuchó una tremenda carcajada de parte de Krilin-¡Jajajaja, lo esta haciendo de nuevo!-

-_~es tiempo de diversión, la tierra es un planeta en donde quiero estar, todo es bueno la comida sin igual, todo es diversión, es tiempo de diversión,~_ ¡AJA!-finalizó vegeta mostrando una gran sonrisa hacia el ¿Publicó? quien se quedo en pose de bailarina, pero lo que nadie sabe es que dentro de la cabeza del mismo estaba que echaba humo de furia-_maldita mocosa, ¡ME LAS PARAGARAS POR TODO ESTO!_-

Tan solo se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente, la bomba explotó-pffff… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Jamas en las vidas de los smashers vieron un momento tan difícil de mantener la compostura pero al ver a un tipo que es serio, malhumorado y violentamente salvaje hacia cualquiera bailar como bailarina de ballet y cantar como Coque Muñiz era para reír como loco hasta que no pudieras respirar, varios estaban llorando unos cuantos en el suelo hasta incluso Goku y sus amigos ademas de su propia familia estaban en el mismo estado

-¡POR FAVOR NO PUEDEN ESTAR ASÍ TODO EL DÍA!-grito vegeta quien finalmente logró regresar a la "normalidad" pero lo que no sabia era cuanto tiempo podían estar asi...

* * *

**_Cuarenta y ocho horas con doce segundos después…_**

* * *

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-jamas... pensé... que... Vegeta... fuera... un... buen... bailarín... ¡JAJAJAJA!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones-¿El príncipe de los saiyajines?, ¡Mas bien el príncipe del entretenimiento barato!, ¡JAJAJAJA!-rio el ángel negro mientras daba varios golpes al suelo de lo humillante y bajo que ha caído el rival de Goku

-¡NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MAS, ME DUELE EL ESTÓMAGO!-comentó Kamui quien de tanta risa ya no podía controlar su forma dargonica donde tenia en lugar de sus orejas los cuernos y casi por la cintura salían sus alas y su cola, ademas de que su contraparte femenina estaba de mismo modo-¡ESTO ACABA DE DEJAR A LADO LO QUE LE HICE A RYOMA CUANDO LE DEJE UNA ANGUILA EN SUS PANTALONES!, ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-¡lo grabe todo en mi celular, eso no se me quitara para nada!-comento Bayonetta mientras intentaba reincorporarse, pero fue en eso que R.O.B. usando sus altavoces (y reproductor multimedia incluido) volvió a repetir la misma canción de Vegeta, causando que volviera al ataque de risa-¡JAJAJA!, CREO QUE ME HICE DEL BAÑO-

-yo... yo... ¡Hhhhheeeeeeeee!-dijo entre cortados Lucina, pero inesperadamente la princesa de Yillsee empezó a hacer un sonido extrañó* a falta de aire, por lo que causo que los demás smashers y guerreros Z explotaran de carcajadas-pffff… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡ya no aguanto, Ya No AgUaNtO!-podía decirse que hasta el propio Master Hand tampoco pudo aguantar la risa causando que explotara y reapareciera como un enorme gigante con garras y una cabeza ademas de emitir una especie de luz morada en su interior, a lo que nadie le presto atención y con sus gigantescas manos comenzó a golpear el suelo a lo que todos estaban rebotando (aun siguiendo con las carcajadas) debido a que también otra de las transformaciones de Master Core, o en ese entonces **Master Giant** estaba riéndose de Vegeta

-Ejem ¿me perdí de algo?-fue en ese momento en el que todos se calmaron un poco hasta ver que otra persona ajena a los habitantes del séptimo universo revelando al armero de Bayonetta-Rodin, ¿como llegaste?-pregunto Goku algo sorprendido por la aparición del dueño de las "puertas del infierno"

-odio decir esto pero, gracias a dios de que alguien este cuerdo en este lugar-dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines con algo de calma

-ah ni te preocupes, ya Bayonetta me envió el video hace unos minutos, ¡¿Alguna vez has intentado ir a Broadway en un futuro?!-dijo señalando Rodin quien si vio el video completo a lo que volvieron a...-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!-

-yo iba a decir lo mismo... ¡Jajajaja!-gritó Link ya en el suelo revolcándose de la risa, eso fue el punto de quiebra para Vegeta-saben que, váyanse a la c#$%*#$ todos-y con eso salio volando fuera de la Corporación Capsula a un rumbo desconocido

-jejeje... Ahh... Como le hacen para que sea tan gruñón y no los mate en un futuro próximo-dijo calmándose Shulk mientras se levantaba del suelo-créeme, ya lo tengo bien medido-respondió Tenshinhan tranquilamente a la pregunta del portador de la espada Monado

-pasando este momento de diversión... Pfff... Debemos enfocarnos en el verdadero problema que es Crazy y los demás villanos-dijo la mano jefe volviendo a la normalidad en su forma de guante gigante, en eso vio a Milk y a Bulma-y por cierto ya Piccolo y el Gohan del pasado fueron a buscar a los niños y a Majin Buu-

-quería hablar contigo Master sobre lo que tienes que saber mas de Bay-dijo el ángel caído hacia Master Hand después de informar a las respectivas esposas de sus nuevos peleadores-muy bien Rodin, podían dejarnos solos por favor-

-muy bien chicos, síganme, tenemos comida para todos-dijo la científica llamando a los demás miembros de la mansión Smash y a los demás guerreros Z, hasta que la hija de Ox Satán detuvo a su esposo-pero Goku no comerá hasta que mi Goten regrese-

-pero Milk...-dijo el saiyajin criado en la tierra intentando convencer a su mujer para comer (otra vez)-¡SIN... PEROS...!-

Una vez que todos se retiraron de ahí Rodin se sentó en una de las mesas del jardín de la casa de Bulma saco otro portafolio y lo puso en la mesa-y... ¿En que te puedo ayudar Rodin?-

-digamos que esto es mas una especie de transacción de negocios por lo del torneo Smash-dijo el armero de la bruja umbral sacando varios papeles del portafolio-verás Cereza...-

-¿quien es Cereza?-se pregunto la mano jefe confundido a lo que respondió Rodin mientras sacaba otro puro y lo encendía-es el verdadero nombre de Bayonetta*-

-huh, no decía eso en el historial que me dio R.O.B-dijo Master pensativo a lo que le envió el smasher autónomo y ex emisario subespacial de Tabuu

-de acuerdo con la información que tienes, ¿conoces los gustos de Bay?-pregunto el ángel caído sobre los gustos de su amiga-tengo un poco de esa información, le gusta ir de compras, cazar ángeles, seducir a cualquier hombre o mujer y actualmente fastidiar a Vegeta-

-correcto, solo que tiene un pasatiempo un poco mas privado-dijo el dueño de "Las puertas del Infierno" mientras buscaba algo en el portafolio, cosa que lo primero en la mente de la mano jefe paso por su cabeza-no me digas que es una...-

-nada de eso, ¿recuerda porque Benedicto XVI se retiro en el año 2013?-pregunto nuevamente Rodin quien saco un libro negro donde en sus manos-según escuche fue por cierto hombre con pinta de Ozzy Osborn y ropas rojas, cosa que jamas quería saber y conocer en ese entonces-respondió Master con tono molesto por recordar a esa persona-cierto, pero la mitad fue de parte de Bayonetta que mandaba amenazas a el usando palomas mensajeras hasta el Vaticano-

Una vez que dijo eso Rodin lanzo el libro hacia la mano jefe quien vio solo la portada donde decía "Amenazas de muerte al papa, JAMAS MOSTRARSELAS"-¡Ay no m $%&amp;, primero Wario molestando a los Pinos y ahora esto!-

-esta fue la última que envió unos dias antes de su retiro y dice asi: Querido...-

* * *

_(Para esta parte deben de imaginarse la voz de Bayonetta remplazando a la de Rodin)_

_Querido jefe sustituto:_

_Quería mandarte esta cartita amigable para informarte de tu fallecimiento inminente_

_Si te preguntas ahora mismo, ¿por qué mando estas cartas con tanta frecuencia?, eso es fácil, es solamente para inculcarte tanto miedo como yo pueda, al igual que el tipo que envía estas cartas, pero escritas con sangre_

_Como cuando se descongela el pavo para la cena de navidad, con el cual procederé a tener sexo con el… ¡ASI ES!, ¡VOY A C#$%&amp; EL PAVO DE TU CADAVERIFICO CUERPO!, HASTA… LA… ULTIMA… GOTA…_

_ Sígueme bombón en Twitter como CoquettishUmbra*_

* * *

-Sinceramente Bayonetta, que piensas de eso-finalizó Rodin con la carta que le había leído a Master Hand, en cambio todo su cuerpo-mano estaba tan rojo que si tuviéramos huevos y se los pusieramos encima ya estarían listos para comer-que voy a tener una seria platica con ella, ademas de meterla en el correctivo numero catorce por una semana pero esta ocupado por ahora-

-¿por quienes?-pregunto nuevamente el ángel caído-los responsables de la destrucción de la mansión Smash-

Era obvio que master no estaba contento con este nuevo historial que causo un evento que causo en la comunidad católica hace años pero eso si lo principal era saber el paradero de los niños mas de Piccolo y su pupilo.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto con Piccolo y Gohan..._**

* * *

Era de esperarse para Gohan que buscar a pequeños smashers (comandados por un joven y muy especialmente manipulador Trunks junto a su hermano menor y a Majin Buu) era demasiado difícil de encontrar ademas de ser los únicos que no sabían donde estaban, podía decirse que estaban sin rumbo fijo

-_no puedo creer que no los puedo encontrar a esos dos tarados, ahora entiendo a Vegeta que sentir los Kis ya esa ahora una verdadera patraña si saben esconder sus poderes, y mas aun con toda la tierra de cabeza_-pensó el namekiano molesto y fastidiado por estar buscando a los niños por mas de tres horas y sin ningún resultado

-a pesar de que odias a los niños existe un dicho, piensa como un niño-comento Kamisama dándole una consejo para saber donde estan los jóvenes smashers-_es otra de tus tontas frases Kami, porque prefiero mil veces buscar a ese gordo flatulento_-

-iba a decir tipo con estereotipo de italiano que come ajos y apesta a uno o a una bolsa de vómito-hablo Nail metiéndose otra vez en la conversación-_¡ya no estas involucrado en esto Nail!_-

-para serte sincero, estoy muy involucrado en ello-sinceramente para Piccolo estaba mas que fastidiado por tener que lidiar con las personas que se había fusionado con el hace mucho tiempo atrás ademas de los niños, pero en eso Gohan le hablo a su maestro-¡señor Piccolo!-

-¿si Gohan?-

-los encontré-dijo el hijo mayor de Goku señalando una fábrica de dulces abandonada donde decía "fabrica de dulces vieja y abandona, vieja y abandona"-ja, como lo supuse, donde hay dulces, hay mocosos-

-jamas recordé que esa fabrica estuviera ahi-dijo Gohan viendo que la fábrica abandona estaba a lado de un lago contaminado-yo recordé que era un lago cristalino-

-ya sabes como son esos inútiles diputados, con enseñarles un fajo de billetes se hacen los ciegos-comento su maestro dando a entender que ellos solo piensan en dinero-oh, eso esplica porque fueron los primeros en caer, ademas de que había varios cuerpos colgados en el casillo del Rey Furry, ¿pero los vamos a revivir no es asi señor Piccolo?-concluyó el híbrido saiyajin recordando lo que habían visto hace unas horas en la capital central-¿y quien los extrañará?-respondió Piccolo con tono casi de me "interesan esos humanos", cosa que el hijo de Gohan lo pensó por un momento hasta que supo que tenia razón-ahora sigamos-

Una vez bajando a tierra firme vieron que el lugar también tenia barriles radioactivos por lo que el hijo de Goku, supo que la fabrica estaba nombrada vieja y abandona se había convertido en una zona de deschos tóxicos, vio pasar a un pez del lago paoz con un par de brazos y piernas y respirando en tierra firme, una ardilla que no tenia pelo y sus ojos parecían los de un reptil ademas de escupir fuego, un tentáculo saliendo de uno de los barriles y el mismo Kanassiano del episodio anterior gritando al fondo "¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!" a cada rato (no pregunten como llego del cuarto universo a este)-¿Señor Piccolo, desde cuando esta asi?-

-digamos que he estado vigilando estos lados, ni Shenlong puede revertir esto a su estado natural-comento mientras veía por todos lados para ver si los niños estaban cerca a lo que Gohan le pregunto algo-pero todavía estoy sorprendido por eso de los doce universos, ademas de otros paralelos a estos-

-te acostumbrarás a las sorpresas que te den mas adelante, ya no me sorprende tanto-dijo Piccolo estoicamente-ver un guante gigante parlante junto a varias cosas raras y que una de ellas se parezca un chicle con patas es suficiente para no creer-comento nuevamente y describiendo a Kirby

-¡lo se señor Piccolo!, y ahora estoy mas que decidido para continuar mi entrenamiento, si hay una forma de llegar al dios súper saiyajin, tendré que aprender a manejar mis poderes como súper saiyajin fase dos-dijo decidido el híbrido saiyajin dando a entender que quiere mas mejorar que su versión de este tiempo, era importante para el cada segundo después del torneo de Cell proteger a la tierra y a sus amigos de futuras amenazas y mas a que finalmente le mencionaron la transformación que supera a la fase dos del súper saiyajin, al ver que el hijo de Goku estaba mas que listo para regresar a su entrenamiento para ser diferente al que alguna vez quiso su madre que fuera, este le sonrio-consideralo eso como un si de parte mía, y esta vez el entrenamiento será mas brutal que cuando llorabas por tu mamá, eso y además de seguir con lo que dejaste pendiente-

Podía decirse que Gohan estaba mas que contento por la respuesta de su maestro y amigo pero lo que lo saco del transe fue esa última oración-no...-

-y esa es a que aprendas a esquivar-dijo Piccolo con seriedad absoluta a lo que mentalmente maldijo-_te maldigo Pavlov*_-

Después de ese momento personal entre ellos ambos viendo por todos lados que algo o alguien los estaba asechando como si fuera la película de Depredador-esta muy silencioso... demasiado silencioso-dijo en voz baja el namekiano viendo que dentro del edificio estaba silencioso-Gohan mantente en posición de combate, no creo que estemos solos-

Mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos de ese obscuro lugar varias sombras al mismo tiempo se estaban moviendo al ritmo de ellos, fue en eso que Gohan escucho un pequeño crujir donde las sombras pasaban pero no encontró nada-señor Piccolo ¿no siente que somos acechados por varias personas?-

-déjate de tonterías, somos mas fuertes que esos tipos ¿que harán?, ¿sorprendernos con una emboscada?-y como era de esperarse ambos fueron emboscados por un pequeño grupo de seis personas hasta que los ataron de pies y manos, una vez que los atraparon del las sombras se mostró a...-¿hermano mayor?-pregunto la voz donde se revelo a Goten con traje camuflajeado y una banda en la cabeza

-¿Goten?-pregunto Gohan al ver a su hermano menor en eso vio a la versión joven del viajero del tiempo de mismo modo pero había visto a Piccolo-¿S-señor P-piccolo?-

-se puede saber, ¡Que diablos intentan hacer!-grito el namekiano perdiendo la paciencia con el par de niños saiyajines-falsa alarma, libréenlos-

Y en eso aparecieron los demás smashers faltantes que eran los Ice Climbers, los dos pequeños Links, los niños psíquicos, los aldeanos y finalmente los Koopalings quienes tomaron la cuerda que estaba hecha un lazo y de un instante giraron como trompos, hasta terminar en una posición de ballet hasta caer de nuca-buen tiro Ness-dijo Goten viendo como terminaron su hermano y niñero temporal

-años de práctica usando el Yoyo-dijo orgulloso Ness lo cual vio a los dos mencionados anteriormente-¿vienen a buscarnos?-

-si...-dijo débilmente el híbrido saiyajin en el suelo pero antes de eso el aldeano de camisa roja se acercó y saco su hacha-lo siento pero para evitar que alguien sepa de este lugar...-

-bájale una rayita a tu loquera-dijo la aldeana de pelo rosa torciéndole un brazo para que dejara de hacer esa patética actuación de psicópata-ta bueno, ta bueno, ya suéltame-

-lamento mucho lo de mi hermano, ¿creo que necesitarán comida tras estarnos buscando?-dijo amable la aldeana, a lo que el estómago de Gohan rugió fuertemente-si creo que ya se acostumbraron a ver a mi hermano-

-digamos que si-confirmó Nana viendo que efectivamente Goten estaba retacándose gran cantidad de dulces a la boca, pero en eso empezó a gritar como loco

_-si es que añades mucho picante a los dulces jejeje_-dijo mentalmente Toon Link sonriendo de oreja a oreja ya que tenia escondido una botella de salsa Tabasco en uno de sus bolsillos

-¿donde esta Majin Buu?-dijo Piccolo viendo que no se encontraba la creación del mago Babidi por ningún lado cosa que Trunks y Goten empezaron a sudar-ah... el... ehh...-

-hice una simple pregunta ¿donde esta?-nuevamente respondió ahora a los niños smashers haciendo lo mismo que sus nuevos amigos hasta que alguien no puedo aguantar el pánico y grito-¡LO PERDIMOS HACE HORAS!-dijo Popo alzando la voz fuertemente

-¿QQQUUUEEE?-grito furioso el namekiano causando que muchos pájaros cércanos salieran volando-¡¿Como se les ocurre perderlo de vista mocosos tarados?!-

-lamentablemente no puedes rega...-dijo Young Link sintiendose seguro de si mismo pero luego recibió un tremendo coscorrón de Piccolo-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡¿Porque?!-

-Master me dio una orden completa para poder mantenerlos a la par junto a Goten y Trunks-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa descarada cosa que estos empezaron a temblar de miedo-¡oye no se vale!-se quejó el hijo de Vegeta haciendo pucheros

-me parece justo, y mas para ustedes dos-dijo calmado Gohan sabiendo que se lo tenian bien merecido

-sigue riendo ya que para los de tu edad es Master y el correctivo numero catorce no se andan con rodeos-dijo sonriendo Ness a lo que el hijo mayor de Goku sintió que las cosas no iban para bien

-grr... primero Crazy y ahora Majin Buu-gruño el namekiano molesto sabiendo que las cosas iban empeorando ahora no era una mano loca sino también una amenaza ya controlada sin vigilancia-es hora de regresar a la capital del oeste, se quedaran ahí sin excusas, ¡oyeron todos!-

-si-

-*gulp* usted da miedo-dijo asustado Lucas al ver que Piccolo si estaba mas que enojado con todos, pero lo que después noto fue que Iggy había puesto aceite al suelo justo en los pies del guerrero Z, pasando a donde Lemmy estaba en la zona de maquinas encendiendo toda la fábrica, para luego pasar con Morton y Roy Koopa con costales para engrudo y papel decorativo, Larry estaba en la puerta del horno, Ludwig estaba en el congelador, Wendy en la mezcladora industrial y finalmente Bowser Jr. caminando hacia el con una cuerda-¿me sostienes esto por un segundo?-

-como quieras, asi se comportaran mientras este frente a ustedes, y ni se les ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez o sino...-Piccolo se detuvo después de estar viendo que faltaban los Koopalings hasta ver que estaba sosteniendo la cuerda que le dio el hijo de Bowser solo para escuchar el silbido del mencionando dando la orden de comenzar-mierda... ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡Señor Piccolo!-Y al ritmo de la música de caricatura de los Looney Toons, Piccolo y Gohan fueron arrastrados por las áreas donde estan los secuaces del ejercicio Koopa, fueron batidos, llenados de engrudo metidos al horno y al congelador, pasaron para ser adornados hasta que terminaron en una enorme piñata de siete picos donde se encontraban las cabezas de ambos saliendo por debajo del objeto-¿listos para romper la piñata?-comando Junior mientras todos los jóvenes smashers sacaban bates de beisbol, palos de madera y pañoletas para cubrirse los ojos-esto nos va a doler... Y muchísimo-dijo Nail quien vio que algunos bates eran de metal

-¡Cállate Nail!-gritó Piccolo callando al antiguo guardián del Gran patriarca de Namekusei, en eso noto al aldeano de camisa roja con una cuña oxidada en sus manos-¿para que quieren una cuña?-

-no soy fanático de los palos de madera o del béisbol y no me gusta ensuciarme las manos-finalizó mientras sacaba un radio portátil y ponía la canción del jarabe tapatío, a lo que todos alzaron los palos encima de sus cabezas y se preparaban para romper la piñata-_canastas de mierda_-habla Krilin en que puedo… **¡pequeño verde*!-**dijo el ex monje llamando desde su nuevo hogar en la capital del sur-por enésima ocasión mi nombre es Dende, ¡D-E-N-D-E!, ¡Dende!, y por ciento te habla Vegeta-

-¿para qué me quiere Vege…?-justo en eso la línea se escucho otra conexión donde se escuchaba la voz del príncipe de los saiyajines-¡Cállate pelón!, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿un favor de ti?, ¿Otra vez?-se pregunto Krilin a lo que Vegeta lo calló para amenazarlo-y para eso no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus estúpidas p#$%&amp; [, ¡¿Oíste?!-

-S-solo prometo intentar-tartamudeó el mejor amigo de Goku sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer el príncipe saiyajin-necesito que escuches atentamente a lo que te voy a decir de la manera más calmada-

-¿y no habrá repercusiones por esto?-nuevamente se pregunto por el comentario de Vegeta quien respondió con tranquilidad-no voy a golpearte-

-¿Qué raro, deja vu*?-dijo Krilin algo confundido debido a que vivió esa platica con él en Namekusei-Cállate, esta tu…-

-¡no la c#$%&amp;!-se escuchó ahora la voz de Bowser en la linea -¡sal de la línea lagarto!-

-¡Show me your moves!-gritó ahora capitán Falcón haciendo lo mejor que hace-¡tú también insecto!-

-¡Falcón sal de la línea!-grito enojada Samus-genial, ¡ahora esta esa mujer irritable!-

-ring-

-pika pi-

-¿Es necesario hacer esto lady Palutena?-

-estamos en Fanfiction Pit, así que nos da igual-

-hay que flexionar esos músculos-

-no voy a estar en la misma línea con la entrenadora-

-hazte aun lado gordo, solo escucha a Vegeta por el amor de dios-

-Snake quítate de aquí-

Como el autor ya se encuentra fastidiado por la inesperada conexión entre todos los smashers en la conversación entre Vegeta y Krilin, digamos que ya todos están hasta Master en la línea-¡PODÍAN TERMINAR YA CON ESTO BOLA DE IDIOTAS!-grito el príncipe de los saiyajines callando a todos dejando silencioso la línea telefónica-¿es una llamada de broma o erótica?-dijo tontamente el ex monje

-¡KRILIN!-gritaron todos los smashers y Vegeta en conjunto por la estupidez que dijo, hasta que alguien se dio cuenta de algo-¿Espera, como sabemos tu nombre?-se pregunto Dark Pit-esa será para otra ocasión Dark, lo que Vegeta quiere saber si esta tu esposa-dijo ahora la mano jefe al amigo de Goku-¿numero Dieciocho?-pregunto Krilin dudoso hasta que otra persona se metió de colado-dijo el nombre de tu esposa, no el número de personas con las que se...-

-¡ese es su nombre Crazy!-gritó Master cortando la linea de Crazy inmediatamente, a lo que otra llamada se escuchó pero esta vez era a la persona que estaban buscando-si, ¿que quieren?-pregunto la androide

-ah Dieciocho, eres la persona que estaba buscando, soy Master Hand, tal vez me conozcas y a mi hermano Crazy hace unos días-mencionó Master a lo que numero Dieciocho respondió-¿Eres la mano gigante que estaba persiguiendo a otra vestida de pollo?-

-si, ¿podrías vernos en la mansión de án al mediodía?-pidió la mano jefe-¿para que?-

-digamos que, te ayudaremos en que te page lo que te debe-finalizó Master colgando el teléfono a lo que de igual manera colgó y se dirigió a su esposo-Krilin, cuida a Marron, iré a ver a Satán junto a Master Hand, además de que aun me debe los veinte millones de zenin-

-pero...-para desgracia de Krilin ya su esposa salio volando hacia donde pidió la mano jefe a lo que se le quedo viendo a su pequeña hija-bueno Marron solo somos tu y yo-pero en eso la pequeña empezó a llorar inesperadamente hasta que noto un olor muy desagradable-_ah canastas de mierda, aun no sé cómo cambiar un pañal, bueno iré a ver que hacen_-

-muy bien, ¿Goku podías teletransportarnos a mi y a todos a ciudad Satán?-dijo Master a Goku para que utilizará la técnica de la teletransportación, en eso vio a su hijo mayor-Gohan vines con nosotros, después de que nos dejes Goku, tu y los demás cuiden que Crazy no deje el templo sagrado, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer ni mucho menos en ese estado-

Todos voltearon a ver a Crazy con una peluca con rastras, y un gorro con un dibujo de una hoja de mariguana flotando como su estuviera volando-orale, mira los querubines, ¿los querubines carnal?, ¿como te llamas cachetón?, ¡como te llamas cachetoncito!-

-ven a lo que me refiero-dijo la mano jefe viendo el estado de su hermano menor, pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien entre todos-¿Alguien ha visto a Vegeta?-

-por desgracia ya se fue mientras estabas llamando a Krilin, creo que no quiere ver a Bayonetta por un tiempo-dijo Piccolo a lo que la Master respondió-esta bien, lo veremos después-

-todos tómense de cada uno, y no se suelten-comando el saiyajin criado en la tierra donde cada uno de los smashers se tomaban de la mano, de un hombro, de la ropa y los mas pequeños encima de algunos, como Pichu y Pikachu en los hombros de Gohan, una vez listos, puso sus dedos en su frente y localizando el ki de Majin Buu donde ahora vivía con án en un instante todos desaparecieron junto con la mano jefe dejando solo a Piccolo, Trunks del futuro, Goten y Trunks junto a Dende y Mr. Popo a cuidar a la mano loca

* * *

**_Ciudad Satán, Doce en punto medio dia..._**

* * *

Ciudad Satán, conocida anteriormente como ciudad Estrella Naranja, solo para ser renombrado después de los eventos del torneo de Cell donde vive el hombre que derrotó al bioandroide y salvó a la humanidad del mago Babidi y Majin Buu, el único e inigualable ** án **quien con su pupilo y amigo (Majin Buu gordo) y su perro Bee vivían en la mansión Satán retirada de la ciudad, pero ahora nos enfocamos en uno de los lujosos baños que tiene donde un án en una bata café estaba a punto de darse un relajante baño-velas aromáticas listo, tina de baño con hierbas medicinales listo, Majin Buu con la madre de Gohan listo-dijo án mientras entraba a la tina-ah..., he esperado esto desde hace ocho meses y ahora que seré abuelo de mi querida hija Videl no hay nada que me arruiné este momento-

En eso en los jardines de la mansión Satán se encontraba Majin Buu jugando con su mascota hasta que una gran cantidad de personas aparecieron en el aire donde en cuestión de tiempo las mujeres aterrizaron de pie (un ejemplo Peach usando su paraguas, la entrenadora de Wii Fit cayendo y alzando los brazos al aire) pero los hombres no reaccionaron a tiempo...

-¡AH MI CARA!-grito Sonic enterrando la cara en el suelo, junto a Toon Link y Diddy Kong-¡MI CUELLO!-gritó Little Mac cayendo de nuca ya que su fuerte no es el aire, y de igual manera que los espadachines de Fire Emblem y capitán Falcón

-¡MIS TIBIAS!-gritó Falco Lombardi quien se quejó al ver que Yoshi le cayó de sentón en sus piernas-¡MI ESPALDA!-dijo Link que cayo encima de Bowser en su caparazón con picos junto a Fox

-¡MIS COSTILLAS!-gritó Donkey Kong quien le cayo encima el gobernante de Dreamland-que bueno que caí encima de Roy, Pitstain y del nerd-dijo con sonrisa descarada el ángel negro quien se encontraba encima de los tres mencionados-¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡Háganlo otra vez!-aplaudió Majin Buu mientras veía lo que paso

-¿Todos están bien?-dijo Goku viendo a cada uno de los smashers pero en eso escuchó un rugido molesto-¿Que es ese ruido?-

-papá, estas pisándole la cola de ese pokémon-dijo Gohan señalando hacia una bota de su padre encima de la cola con una flama en ella, de un enorme dragón de color naranja con cuernos pequeños y con alas esmeraldas en un lado quien estaba viendo furioso a Goku-y creo que está enojado contigo-

-grrrr…-gruño Charizard viendo de muy mal humor al saiyajin criado en la tierra a lo que este uso su lanzallamas directo a su rostro, pero como no surtió efecto en su piel, pero si en su cabeza-¡AYIYIYIYI, ME QUEMO!-gritó Goku mientras su cabeza estaba en llamas a lo que su hijo mayor y los smashers decidieron ayudarlo, en eso Mewtwo vio como apagaban el fuego de la cabeza del saiyajin-Greninja apaga el fuego quiere-

Y usando su chorro de agua, el pokémon rana ninja apagó el fuego dejando a los dos Son totalmente mojados en agua-gracias..., ¿Ehh?-dijo Goku pero al ver a la rana pokémon, este le respondió-Gre, Greninja-

-¡ah gracias Greninja!-dijo Gohan agradeciéndole su ayuda mientras exprimía su capa, a lo que su padre hacia lo mismo pero con su Gi-¡oye Charizard ten mucho cuidado!-pero el saiyajin criado en la tierra vio que el pokémon fuego-volador ya se alejo del grupo y se acostó de lado como si le importara lo que dijo mientras bostezaba*-argh es mas terco que Vegeta-

-¡escuche eso Kakarotto!-gritó el rival de Goku quien llegaba junto a los dos pequeños saiyajines-y no voy a dejar a Trunks y a tu hijo menor con Crazy, no sabemos que planes tengan esos dos mocosos-

-¿Vienes por la revancha?-pregunto burlonamente Bayonetta al príncipe de los saiyajines-¡CÁLLATE MUJER!-

-¿veo que aun sigues enojado porque te rompió el brazo?-comento Ryu al ver que su rabieta estaba aún presente, hasta que todos vieron a una mujer de cabello largo rubio y de ojos azules vistiendo una camisa manga larga morada con negro y pantalón de mezclilla, junto a otra persona que se parecía mucho pero de cabello negro pero con una gabardina café y una pañoleta naranja en en cuello-¿asi que alguien le rompió el brazo a Vegeta por segunda ocasión?, eso si es interesante-

-¡ah que maravilla!, los gemelos hojalata se reunieron otra vez-dijo molesto el príncipe saiyajin viendo que numero Diecisiete y numero Dieciocho se encontraban juntos nuevamente-por desgracia solo somos **los compadres**, sin numero Dieciséis no es lo mismo, pero para eso esta mi cuñado-señalo el ex miembro de la patrulla roja hacia donde Krilin llevaba cargando a Marron junto con una pañalera-¡Goku!-dijo el ex monje saludando a su amigo y compañero de entretenimiento a lo que el también respondió-¡Krilin!, ¿Espera?, ¿Te cortaste el cabello?-

-ah si, Dieciocho me lo corto ya que se lo pedí, no ha pasado una semana después de que te fuiste al torneo Smash-confirmó Krilin mientras ponía a su hija en tierra firme pero lo había puesto encima de Yoshi (intencionalmente) a lo que este empezó a pasearla, después de todo ya saben de los smashers en general

-¡¿una semana?!, pero si solo nos fuimos un día-grito Goku sorprendido por el tiempo transcurrido entre su mundo y el universo Smash-creo que tengo una teoría, tal vez el tiempo fue mas rápido en el cuarto universo por lo que ahora haya pasado una semana aquí-dijo Gohan explicando acerca de la duración entre el cuarto y el séptimo universo, muchos se quedaron como que ni entendieron o captaron lo que dijo, en especial los menos listos (como ejemplo Kirby, Pit y Capitán Falcón ya estaba babeando y con unas chispas en sus cabeza por extrañó que suene)-¡NNNNNEEEEERRRRRDDDDD*!-fue lo único que se escuchó ya que provenía del templo sagrado y le pertenecía a Piccolo junto a Crazy Hand

-en términos de ustedes, allá es mas rápido que aquí, ¿entendieron?-dijo el hijo mayor de Goku desanimado haciendo entender al resto que no entiendo nada de lo que dijo-ahh...-

-nop, todavía no lo entiendo-dijo el rey de los Koopas aun con la duda-oye para que lo entiendas, lo que aquí es una semana es un día en su mundo, por lo visto no eres muy listo, ¿verdad?-dijo el ex monje a Bowser, pero como si estuviera viendo una ilusión pasada de ese dia donde sintió que alguien le dijo que era un tonto ademas de no pensar todas sus dudas finalmente se han materializado frente a el; calvito, enano, sin nariz y deliberadamente golpeable ya casi gritando "¡MÁTAME, MÁTAME!", arrugo lo ojos y lo vio fríamente hasta señalarlo-tu...-

-¿Y-yo?-dijo Krilin ya con palidez en su rostro-si tu enclenque-continuó Bowser pero ahora con un tono más molesto-¿T-te c-conozco?-volvió a responderle pero en eso ya el Koopa apretó el puño y grito hasta quedarse afonico-¡FUISTE TU EL QUE SE BURLO DE MI!-

-¡AAAAHHHH!-

_"Ding"_

**_Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 1*_**

-¡Krilin!-grito Goku al ver a su amigo de la infancia siendo golpeado por un gigantesco puño dado por el rey de los Koopas dejando varios agujeros en su forma hasta ser enviado justo a donde es encontraba án

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-dijo el "campeón del mundo" de las artes marciales mientras se metía aun mas en su bañera-¡Hola Satán, que linda cebra tiene junto a usted y dígale que mi nombre no es Kevin!-

-estas delirando Bryan, Kevin es mujer-dijo una cebra que literalmente estaba sentada leyendo el periódico en su imaginación por lo fuerte que le dio Bowser-bien hecho lagarto chino lo acabas de matar-dijo Dark Pit viendo el agujero que dejo el amigo de Goku

-créeme, a Krilin siempre lo matan y es muy propenso a los golpes, eso si aguanta, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso-dijo numero Dieciocho viendo a Goku dirigiéndose hacia donde paro su esposo, en eso el rey de los Koopas se sintió un poco más relajado-oigan, no me van a creer, pero cuando le pegue me siento mas tranquilo-

-¿Krilin te encuentras bien?-pregunto el saiyajin criado en la tierra el estado de su amigo-no te preocupes, ya me lo esperara-dijo débilmente el ex monje, en cambio el campeón del mundo vio dentro de la bañera-¿Goku?, ¿eres tu?-

-¡Hola án!, cuanto tiempo sin verlo, de hecho Master Hand quiere hablar con usted-dijo Goku saludando a su cuñado en ley a lo que án le respondió-podías esperar fuera, necesito cambiarme-

-cierto, lamento mucho lo que paso-dijo nuevamente haciendo su típica sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza-pero... ¡¿Podrían darme algo de comer, me muero de hambre?!-

Era típico del miembro de la familia Son que actuara de esa forma a lo que muchos dieron el costalazo al escuchar en voz alta-_oh no, lo van a ver comer_-dijo sombrío y asustado la mano jefe

* * *

**_Un segundo baño mas tarde..._**

* * *

Después de haberse bañado por segunda ocasión debido a que le cayo una cantidad considerable de escombro, án llamo a sus mayordomos para preparar una comida lo suficiente para un ejercito de mas de diez mil soldados que equivale a cuatro saiyajines hambrientos y todos los miembros de la mansión Smash, pero lo que si saco una sorpresa inesperada de los smashers fue ver a todo color a Goku y sus hijos comer...

-que rico-dijo Goku arrancando una pierna de pavo de raíz ademas de que estaba hablando con la boca llena-pásame otra pieza Goten-

-¿dame un poco de roast beef por favor?-dijo Gohan ahora que estaba en el mismo modo que su padre quien comía grandes cantidades de pizza-ten hermano-dijo Goten quien estaba tragándose un hot dog y varias bolas de arroz al mismo tiempo

Sin duda alguna los smashers estaban sorprendidos y asqueados por la forma de como comían, de hecho Wario quien comía una hamburguesa lo que estaba masticando estaba en el aire y su boca abierta de par en par, ni los glotones de Kirby, Rey Dedede, Yoshi y Pacman les prestaban atención alguna-ya..., perdi el apetito-dijo Pit quien hizo a un lado su comida con ver a los tres que estaban comiendo como cerdos

-yo igual-respondió Samus lanzando su plato al centro con molestia quien de mismo modo el ángel negro lanzo el plato al suelo

-tienen barriga de pordioseros-dijo Roy Koopa señalando a los miembros de la familia Son principalmente a Goku quien levantó un plato de sopa y empezó a beber del mismo, cosa que se estaba riendo Iggy Koopa

En cambio Vegeta y los dos Trunks estaban mas pasivos (a pesar de que ya le esta siguiendo la corriente a Goku en comer)-Kakarotto deja de comer como si fueras un animal, ese es trabajo de ellos-dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines señalando a los tragones mencionados con anterioridad-¡y usa los malditos cubiertos por una vez en tu vida!-

Después de dejar una enorme cantidad de platos que llegaban hasta el techo, los tres saiyajines se tocaban los estómago ya llenos y satisfechos de haber comido-ahh, estoy lleno-

-en serio, ¿y tu nieve de que la quieres?-dijo sarcásticamente y molesto Dark Pit al saiyajin criado en la tierra-no gracias eso seria exagerar-respondió a la pregunta a lo que todos y los mayordomos de la mansión Satán cayeron de espaldas a lo que una vena en la frente de la caza recompensas se noto y con unos coscorrones los dejo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza de los tres-¡NO SE PASEN DE P$%&amp; LISTOS CONMIGO!-

-olvídenlo, mi apetito regresó-dijo sonriendo Dark Pit al ver como les daban una tunda a los tres nuevos peleadores de parte de Samus-tu lo has dicho clon, esto si es una almuerzo con variedad-respondió Ganondorf de mismo modo a lo que muchos volvieron a comer mientras a Goku, Gohan y Goten les sacaban las ideas a golpes

En cambio en la sala de la mansión Satán, Master, numero Diecisiete y Dieciocho, Krilin y el propio án estaban platicando de los eventos que pasaron hace un dia-asi que Goku destruyo la mansión Smash accidentalmente con ayuda de Freezer y Cell-dijo el campeón del mundo mientras fumaba un puro en uno de los sillones que tenía

-no puedo creer que hayas invitado a esa cucaracha mutante a tu torneo-dijo molesto el joven androide pelinegro cruzado de brazos-no te preocupes numero Diecisiete, el y Freezer estan en el correctivo numero catorce y por lo que estarán un largo tiempo ahí hasta que reparen la mansión-dijo la mano jefe ¿tomando? cafe al mismo tiempo que leía el periódico de esa tierra-por lo que los dejara desgarrados de por vida o no, ¿cuales serán las probabilidades?-

-ah si no me presente soy Krilin y ella es Marron-dijo el ex monje presentando a su pequeña hija en eso (y rompiendo una pared) apareció el rey Koopa como si fuera la jarra de Kool Aid-¡¿Quieres mas?!, ¡Porque tengo una bolsa llena de puños con tu nombre calvito!-

-hermano, necesitas un pasatiempo-dijo nuevamente numero Diecisiete a Bowser en eso se le paso algo por su cabeza y sonrió siniestramente-gracias, ya me diste una idea, ¡OIGAN TODOS ES HORA DE QUEMADOS CON LAS PELOTAS MEDICINALES* DE LOS ENTRENADORES DE WII FIT!-

-¡Mamma mia no otra vez!-dijo Luigi desde el lugar de donde salio el rey Koopa a lo que una figura en forma del mismo se dibujo en la pared (recuerdan los nuevos Screen KO del nuevo Smash) y la risa de Vegeta se oían a lo lejos, después Trunks del futuro salio del la zona de guerra improvisada hasta donde estaban los demás-¿y que has hecho después de tanto tiempo Trunks?-pregunto ahora numero Dieciocho cargando a su hija-todo ha mejorado desde que detuve a ustedes dos y a Cell-

-tranquilo ya no somos como los de tu tiempo, en mi caso ya soy un guardabosques-dijo orgulloso Diecisiete a su nueva vida a lo que mucho de los smashers vieron y pararon su pasatiempo-¿un guardabosque?-

-hmph, eso no tiene sentido-respondió Falco con una bola medicinal en manos-digamos que ando cazando cazadores ilegales y uno que otro psicópata asesino-

-estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Snake sonriendo de medio lado por su decisión-mierda es bueno-respondió el ángel negro envidiado por lo que hacia-igual yo-hablo Wolf lanzando la bola hacia la cara de Fox lo cual volvió a continuar la pelea

-hablando de hijos án, ¿donde esta Videl no la he visto por ningún lado...-pregunto Master pero en eso uno de los mayordomos se acercó con un teléfono en manos-señor Satán le hablan del hospital de ciudad Satán-

-¿me permites un momento?-dijo án tomando el teléfono de la mano de su mayordomo-habla el gran án... Hola Gohan como esta mi pastelito... ¿Que, no te escucho?-por desgracia las voces y el gran alboroto hecho por los smashers y de pilón Goten y Trunks, oyendo esto la mano jefe quien no despego la vista del diario le hablo a alguien-Samus, ya sabes que hacer-

*_LASH_*

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, MI NALGAS!-gritaron de dolor los dos niños saiyajin-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!-grito la caza recompensas usando su látigo hacia los traseros de Goten y Trunks (ya que eran los mas cercanos)-continua Satán-terminó Master Hand para que el campeón del mundo continuara-eh gracias, ¿Creo?-

Poco a poco escucho todo lo que el Gohan del presente le estaba mencionando hasta que su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa lo cual fue corriendo hacia el palco de su mansión y usando una bocina grito como nunca-¡YAAAAHOOO!, ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!, ¡ ÁN VA A SER ABUELO!-

-¡QUE, TAMBIÉN SOY ABUELO!-dijo Goku sorprendido por la inesperada noticia, quien se había unido al juego-¡KAKAROTTO ES ABUELO!-grito Vegeta de mismo modo pero solo recibió el pelotazo de parte de Wario en la parte baja

-¡SOY TÍO!-grito alegre mientras se sobaba su retaguardia-¡GOTEN ES TÍO!-dijo de igual manera Trunks e igualmente su versión del futuro pero mas aterrado

-¡SOY PADRE!-grito Gohan sorprendido en quien también estaba metido en el juego de quemados-¡EL NERD ES PADRE!-dijo de igual manera el ángel negro mientras le lanzaba la bola a la cara de su contraparte buena

-¡GOHAN ES PADRE!-gritaron todos los smashers que no se nombraron en cambio Master Hand escupió de su café hacia la cara de...-¡UNO DE MIS SMASHERS VA SER PADRE!-

-¡AHHH, MI CARA!-

_"Ding"_

**_Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 2_**

-¡RODERY NO!-dijo nuevamente larry Koopa viendo desde su celular a lo qué Snake se lo quitó-¡DEJA ESO LARRY!-

-¡un nacimiento!, esto no me lo quiero perder-dijo alegre Peach mientras todos los smashers corrían a la puerta principal junto a un desesperado án quien no se iba a perder el nacimiento de su nieta, para el infortunio de todos algo no estaba bien-bien hecho idiotas, nos atoramos-dijo Zero molesto por que si casi mas de sesenta personas intentaban salir al mismo tiempo

-tengo una idea, ¡Buu escucha, nos das un empujón y te daré todos mis dulces del próximo cumpleaños que tenga!-dijo Trunks gritando desde adentro, y justamente Majin Buu corrió y con una tacleada todos se desatoraron inmediatamente

-¡AL HOSPITAL!-comando Palutena a lo que Zelda, Peach, Reflet, Corrin y la entrenadora de Wii Fit se fueron llevando al campeón del mundo, a Pit, Robin, a los dos plomeros y a un Master Hand como chivos (amarrados de pies y manos, no pregunten por Master)-¡A mi no me importa!-dijo Wario sacando de quien sabe donde su motocicleta y pisando a fondo se fue hacia ciudad Satán, junto a unos cuantos villanos-¡Me iré a robar un Bugatti*!-

-¿Donde estan los dulces?-dijo Majin Buu a los niños quienes le preguntaron-¿Goten, Trunks, saben si hay una fábrica de golosinas?-pregunto Ness a los dos mini saiyajines

-si, hay una por la capital del este, ¿porque?-comento el joven saiyajin de cabello lila-si Buu nos lleva, les daremos el 60% de los dulces-dijo Toony negociando a lo que el hijo de Vegeta respondió con la típica sonrisa de su madre-que sea 65 35-

-hecho-apretando las manos en señal de trato todos el dúo de Links, los Ice Climbers, los ocho Villagers, Ness, Lucas y los Koopalings junto a Bowser junior se subieron encima del amigo de án-¡Vuela como el viento Majin Buu!-dijo alzando su gorro verde Young Link a lo que aumento su poder para volar más rápido que nunca con todos encima de el

-¡FIESTA EN LA MANSIÓN SATÁN!-grito el gobernante de Dreamland a lo que una enorme cantidad de personas llegaron haste en avión, autos, un autobús de prisioneros y un barco vikingo que terminó de pura casualidad, hasta que todos entraron al recinto-esto es malo-dijo Goku viendo como todos los smashers se habían separado y esparcido por toda la Tierra

-no te preocupes Goku, aquí entre nos, ¿que podía ser peor que todo esto?-dijo Krilin tranquilamente pero en eso sintieron los Kis de Piccolo, Dende y (en su caso en una alfombra roja voladora)-¡Señor Goku!-

-¿Dende, Piccolo, que pasa?-pregunto el saiyajin criado en la tierra al ver las caras de los tres de apuro-Crazy escapo del templo y no lo encontramos por ningún lado-comenzó el genio lo cual todos los presentes gritaron-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-

-después de que Vegeta se llevara a los niños, Crazy dijo que iba al baño pero después descubrimos que no hay baños y desde allí no lo hemos encontrado por ningún lugar del templo sagrado, ¡Pero cuando lo encuentre le daré un escarmiento!-dijo el namekiano enojado y apretando los puños porque la mano loca lo había engañado-escuche que Crazy no esta en el templo sagrado-dijo Master uniéndose al grupo

-si y no lo hayamos por ningún lado-dijo sudando el guardián de la tierra por no saber del paradero de Crazy Hand-Krilin ve a buscar a los demás, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para encontrarlo-dijo Goku a lo que el ex monje empezó a llamar a los demás guerreros Z

-y que hay de ellos-dijo numero diecisiete apuntando a la mansión Satán donde había mucho ruido a lo que de una ventana salio volando un fregadero, lo cual se refiere a los smashers

-ese el menor de los problemas, se los diré a todos, si no encontramos a Crazy, el séptimo universo no será el mismo de siempre y tiempos obscuros, ¡OBSCUROS! caerán sobre nosotros si no lo encontramos-dijo la mano jefe paranoicamente dando a entender que su hermano menor es la locura personificada

-por favor, que pasará si no lo encontramos a ese descerebrado, ¿que hara?, ¿causara el fin del mundo?-dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos cruzados, pero gracias a la magia de Fanfiction en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos estaban vestidos como si fuera la película de Mad Max mientras varias explosiones en toda ciudad Satán se veían al fondo y se oía la canción de Nigthmare de Avenger Sevenfold

-Bienvenidos al apocalipsis guerreros Z, espero que les guste el cuero-dijo Master Hand que tenia una chamarra de cuero con picos mientras un avión se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban poniéndose a salvó

-hay que ir al templo sagrado para evitar que nadie salga lastimado-dijo Gohan dando a entender que no era seguro estar aquí a lo que Piccolo se acerco-Gohan iremos por tu hermano y el resto de los mocosos de una vez-

-si-dijo mientras empezaba a emprender el vuelo junto a su maestro, en cambio los androides numero Diecisiete y Dieciocho decidieron ir a la ciudad para verificar que tantos daños había ahí, pero Marron noto un extrañó brillo en el suelo donde se encontraba un anillo con un ruby incrustado-que bonito anillo, se lo daré a mi mami-dijo la hija de Krilin mientras guardaba el anillo en su bolsa

-ven Marron iremos a la casa de Bulma para que te cuiden ahí-dijo Krilin llevándose a su hija a la casa de la mencionada, pero lo que Marron no sabia o tampoco su padre, es que el anillo por extrañó que suene empezó a brillar en un tono rojo sangre

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la capital del oeste..._**

* * *

La capital del oeste, conocida por ser el lugar donde estaba la reconocida Corporación Capsula uno de los laboratorios mas avanzados del lugar ademas donde vive la familia de científicos más inteligente de toda la tierra...

*_BANG_*

*_CRASH_*

-aléjense de mi whisky, hippies-

Olviden lo que dije, solo Bulma es la mas lista-papá quieres dejar esa escopeta-dijo la científica molesta por la inesperada respuesta violenta de su padre

-crees que voy a bajar la guardia con tanto ladrón en la ciudad, desde que el dinero dejo de ser útil, ahora las armas, medicamentos y los Flipies* son objetos para obtener comida, sin mencionar las bebidas alcohólicas-respondió el padre de Bulma con un rifle de caza en sus manos, en eso escuchó un ruido, enfoco en la mira hasta ver una sombra con capa-te tengo-

*BANG*

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡MI BRAZO!-grito la voz quejándose del balazo que recibió del doctor Brief-¡buen tiro cariño!-respondió la madre de Bulma ahora que estaba sirviéndole un café a su marido

-¿pero todavía no entiendo como paso esto?-respondió nuevamente la esposa de Vegeta algo confundida por el enorme caos en toda la Tierra-todavía no he encontrado el origen de esto, ni mi telescopio-microscopio electrónico no ha encontrado ninguna imagen-menciono el papá de Bulma dirigiéndose a un enorme aparato-¡Acaso no puedes hacer un esfuerzo!-

-soy un científico, no un dios o una mano gigante parlante-pero después de eso, la voz que se había quejado apareció de repente tras haber roto una pared con una espada para dos manos-¡CREE QUE ES GRACIOSO QUE LE DISPARE EN EL BRAZO IDIOTA!-gritó furiosamente Ike ahora con la espada Ragnell en una mano, pero en su brazo lastimado tenia una venda hecha con una parte de la capa de Kamui quien estaba ya tenia su rostro transformado en su forma dragonica-¡Y A TI, HACE FALTA QUE ARRANQUES PARTE DE MI CAPA PARA HACERTE UNA VENDA!-

Por desgracia para ambos espadachines (o manakete espadachín) estaban en mira de otros supervivientes que habían llegado al lugar gracias a ambos-oh oh-dijo Bulma asustada

-muy bien pelaos denos toda la comida que tengan antes de que les hagamos una agujero en la choya-amenazó uno de los hombres de gatillo fácil apuntándole en la cabeza de Ike, cosa que sin ningún esfuerzo lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo inconsciente para luego Kamui se transformará en su forma de dragón creando un remolino de agua llevándose a todos los hombres hostiles fuera de la Corporación Capsula

-okay, eso no lo vi venir, ¿desde cuando un hombre puede transformarse en dragón?-respondió Bulma al ver a los dos smashers en especial al híbrido manakete, a lo que sus padres solo levantó los codos diciendo "quien sabe", fue en ese entonces que los tres saiyajines aparecieron junto a la mano jefe-¡Hola Bulma, hola papás de Trunks!-

-Goku, Vegeta, y ¿Trunks?, ¿Master?, ¿Que haces aquí?-se pregunto la científica viendo a su hijo del futuro-madre pero no has cambiado en...-

-ah eso es simple, si no puedes de la forma científica usa las esferas del dra...-pero antes de terminar esta fue callada por su amigo-¡mhffufuf!-

-drama es una nueva crema anti vejes-dijo Goku evitando que revelara algo que es único en el séptimo universo, ya que después de los eventos de la mansión a todos los guerreros Z se les tenia prohibido hablar de las esferas del dragón, mientras que solo se quedaron confundidos los demás smashers-_eso estuvo cerca_-

-volviendo al punto necesitamos un lugar para albergar a todos ellos-comento el saiyajin criado en la tierra lo cual todos vieron a una parte de los habitantes de la mansión Smash saludando y otros ignorándolos

-me parece justo, cariño ve por el botiquín, ni se les ocurra acercarse a mi whisky-dijo el doctor Brief lo que cierto espadachín peliazul alborotado le grito-¡como si me gustaría querer un trago, después de lo que me hiciste!-

-Ike, cállate-silencio Link a su compañero cosa que este causo que se cruzara de brazos pero le dio un punzón en su brazo lastimado, después la esposa de Vegeta se pregunto algo-¿pero que fue lo que paso en la mansión?-

-veras Bulma la cosa esta asi...-dijo Master hasta dar la explicación

* * *

**_Un largo (pero corto) resumen más tarde..._**

* * *

-asi que necesitamos su ayuda-concluyó poniendo todo en orden acerca de los sucesos de la tierra-entonces el causante de este caos es Crazy-dijo Bulma caminando junto a los demás mientras pasaban por uno de los jardín de la corporación Capsula

-y varios de mis smashers-comento nuevamente la mano jefe con algo de vergüenza ya que también los villanos estaban haciendo estragos

-si de hecho dos estan aqui-dijo la mama de Bulma felizmente dándoles unos pastelillos a cada uno-¿QUE?-

-¡Y quienes son!-pregunto alarmado Master Hand casi al punto de agarrarlo del cuello-esta en el jardin junto a nuestras mascotas-dijo tranquilo el padre de Bulma, mientras llegaban al jardín principal donde efectivamente los dos primates estaban bailando en círculos junto a unos ENORMES plátanos gigantes (sin albur)

-era de esperarse de que Donkey y Diddy estén aquí-dijo Zelda viendo el típico baile de los dos simios veteranos estén haciendo lo que sea por un plátano-¿pero de donde consiguió esos plátanos gigantes?-

-fue fácil, ellos harían lo que sea por un plátano, y mas un plátano "apretadamente" alterado genéticamente-dijo el doctor Brief mientras mostraba las frutas alteradas

-¿como que "aparentemente" alterado genéticamente?-pregunto Marth acerca del supuesto nombre de la fruta-ese es el nombre que tiene, junto a la planta "aparentemente" inofensiva que esta a tu lado y listo para devorarte-

-espera que...-y curiosamente lo que dijo el padre de Bulma una enorme planta roja con ojos amarillos con espinas de un mordisco empezó a masticar al príncipe de Altea a lo que comenzó a patalear de panico-¡QUÍTENMELO DE ENCIMA!-

-¡príncipe Marth!-grito Lucina mientras cortaba la raíz de la planta con su espada a lo que esta se dio cuenta escupió a Marth y se marchito dejando una versión seca de esta con los ojos de tacha y lengua de afuera-oiga, ¡usted dijo que era inofensiva!-

-corrección Lucy, dijo "aparentemente" inofensiva-respondió Roy grabando todo mientras varios smashers estaban riéndose a carcajadas-ahora me lo dicen-dijo molesto el ancestro de Lucina con sabia y baba de la planta muerta dando zancadas y dirigiéndose a uno de los baños

-mientras estan matando el tiempo con esa planta estamos perdiendo tiempo para encontrar a ese guante gigante retrasado-dijo Vegeta dando a entender que en vez de perder el tiempo en cosas en vez de enfocarse en el problema principal-Vegeta tiene razón si no encontramos a Crazy y a los demás smashers las cosa se pondrán peor de lo que esta ahora-

-_asi que esa es la razón por la que esta la tierra en un completo caos_-pregunto una voz acerca de los eventos que estan sucediendo en la tierra, muchos de los smashers jamas pensaron escuchar la misma voz que hace unos momentos les hablo-creo que la sabia de esa planta me causo alucinaciones o ya escucho voces-dijo el rey héroe golpeándose un oído como si la savia de la planta le causara escuchar voces en su cabeza

-¿a mi no me suena a nada que conozca?-se pregunto el ángel blanco rascándose la cabeza hasta que el saiyajin criado en la tierra descubrió que la voz era de...-¿**Kaiosama**, eres tu?-

-_asi que Crazy Hand esta suelto por toda la tierra causando caos en cualquier lugar, eso si es malo, y mas en el estado que esta_-respondió nuevamente el maestro del otro mundo de Goku-_y debo admitir que es la primera vez en ver a grandes leyendas de diferentes tiempo y lugares en un solo sitio, en especial tu Cloud_-

-Ehh..., gracias-dijo un poco confundido y agradecido por lo que hizo en Midgar-Bulma, ¿quien es este Kaiosama?-pregunto el soldado legendario a la científica de la corporación Capsula

-es el guardián de esta región del norte del universo, a diferencia de Dende, el que le sigue son los Supremos Kaiosamas-fue en eso que otra voz se escucho donde otras dos personas de piel violeta cabello blancos y con ropas rojas en el caso del mas alto y el anciano con ropas azules-¿Kaioshin, supremo Kaiosama de hace diez generaciones?, jamas pensé verlos de nuevo-

-vimos todo lo que esta pasando en la tierra, después de todo Crazy Hand es la razón por la cual muchos de los eventos que ocurrieron en diferentes universos fue por culpa suya...-dijo el anciano Supremo Kaiosama dando un pequeño resumen de todas las cosa que ha hecho en todos los doce universos, pero en eso vio a alguien y le clavo la mirada típica de un pervertido-pero antes, saludos Palutena ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Ehh de que estas hablando-se pregunto la diosa de la luz algo confundida con el anciano Kaiosama mientras se le acercaba aun mas-¿que no me recuerdas de hace unos meses cuando tuvimos una cena romántica?-

-¿no recuerdo eso...-nuevamente pregunto, pero en ese instante alguien empezó a recordar a un hombre de edad avanzada de piel lila y muy especialmente pervertido con las mujeres-asi que eras tu...-dijo sombríamente la caza recompensas con una aura negra alrededor de ella cosa que asustó a varios

-espera ya recuerdo eras rubia y con vestido azul-dijo el supremo Kaiosamas de hace veinte generaciones hacia Samus mientras su furia aumentaba-que bueno que tenia el anulador de borrado de memoria en mi capsula de sueño, porque recuerdo perfectamente lo que hiciste-

Fue que en ese momento el anciano empezó a actuar como si viera a un monstruo enfrente de el cosa de que no lo pensó dos veces y se cubrió detrás de su versión del presente-¡no es lo que parece, fue idea de Shin!-dijo aterrado cubriéndose detrás de Kaioshin-¡antepasado!-

-Samus recuerda que no puedes golpear a los ancianos, ni menos a otros-dijo la mano jefe advirtiendo a uno de sus peleadores hasta que el ángel negro respondió-para eso esta el pelón que hace un momento llegó-

Y si el ex monje apareció justo enfrente de ellos a lo que Samus de un puñetazo directo a la cara a lo que salio volando directo al techo quedando solo la cabeza enterrada-¡PORQUE ESTAS COSAS ME PASAN A MI!-

_"Ding"_

**_Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 3_**

-huh, Bowser tenía razón, cuando lo golpeas es como si todo tu estrés se fuera inmediatamente-dijo completamente calmada ahora la caza recompensas, después se dirigió a los supremos Kaiosamas-muy bien, tienen un minuto para responder o lo van a acompañar allá arriba, en cambio a ti "Kaiosama" deja de poner tantas trabas y solo dilo de una vez, ¿entendieron?-

-créanme, no tienen ni siquiera idea de lo que hace-dijo Shulk dando a entender que la caza recompensas no se anda con rodeos, desde aquel día en el incidente de la playa Gelato donde terminó ella totalmente desnuda gracias a el y a un tarado dedos de mantequilla de nombre Robín le cayo un frasco derretido de ropa experimental que le cayo en su ropa de cadete derritiéndola dejándola en ojos de todos a lo que varias cámaras tomaron muchas fotos a lo que los amenazó con dos cosas: La primera, partirlos a la mitad atados de manos y pies desde la mansión con el otro lado usando su nave a máxima velocidad o la segunda dejarlos en el planeta mas helado del universo, desnudos, hasta que se les congelen las "cosas" allá abajo, lo cual solo tardaron unos minutos para romper todas las cámaras y celulares junto a una turba furiosa de personas, después de ver los rostros de los dos smashers decidió el guardián de la galaxia del norte a responderle-_eh verán, estamos también buscando a Crazy Hand debido a la enorme cantidad de incidente que ha causado y tengo la lista aquí mismo, Bubbles pásame la caja negra que dice "ábrase en caso de que Master Hand este buscando a su hermano menor"_-

Mientras estaba checando la lista de cosas que ha causado la mano loca a través de los doce universos fue en ese momento en el que finalmente volvió a hablar-_okay, en el primer universo, causo una crisis económica mundial que hasta la fecha esta presente, debido a que desenchufo la computadora de valores para poner su teléfono a cargar y la reconecto después, lo cual los números salieron diferentes, en el onceavo universo causo la gran guerra de los hongos* causado porque Crazy lanzo una bolsa de basura que contenía químicos y experimentos fallidos de Ganondorf en un cohete a ese universo..._-fue en eso que todos pusieron su mirada encima del rey del mal cosa que ni lo pensó para defenderse -a mi ni me vean, los químicos eran de mi versión de la era del crepúsculo, pero lo segundo era de Sna..-

-no me eches de cabeza-susurro Snake silenciando a Ganondorf para que no dijera nada, a lo que Kaiosama continuo-_después en el quinto universo causo tres guerras mundiales ninjas porque se le hacían "chidas", en el sexto universo hizo lo mismo causando que la Tierra de ese universo se destruyera, causando la extinción de la humanidad por un casco de la buena suerte hecho de hojalata...-_

-sabia que debi haberlo derretido esa cosa, casi destruyo toda la ciudad Smash, ademas de que los ciudadanos estaban también metidos en eso-dijo molesto la mano jefe recordando lo eventos que pasaron hace un año cuando Crazy lo consiguió en un basurero, pero cierto piloto de Star Fox le repico-mira quien dice el que quería usar el casco para postularse como el nuevo alcalde de ciudad Smash-

-*sniff*..., extrañó mucho ese casco...-dijo tristemente Dark Pit porque ese casco le había dado la única cosa que deseaba: Felicidad para que le digan por su verdadero nombre y no por su apodo… además de casi ganar un billón de smashdólares y una vida fuera de Pit y Palutena-_en el octavo universo..., oh dios mío..., creo que eso se lo dire personalmente Master_-

-ni lo menciones, no hay forma alguna de reconstruir o reparar lo que hizo mi hermano, _no debi haberle dado un cuaderno de dibujo a Crazy para hacer esas copia de pokémones llamados **Digimons**_-penso Master Hand tras haber descubierto que su hermano menor haya creado el mundo de digimon a partir de un cuaderno

Pero como todos tenían curiosidad acerca de ese universo, el pokémon genético de un chasquido les borró a todos la memoria de hace unos momentos antes de la existencia de algo parecido a los pokémon-jamas sabrán de esto...-dijo Mewtwo a los demás miembros del mundo de pokémon, Master, Kaiosama y los supremos Kaiosamas cosa que solo ellos sabrían únicamente

-¿Alguien recuerda lo que paso?-pregunto curioso Red a sus pokémones, a lo que Lucario respondió rápidamente-digamos que el octavo universo ya no existe-

-oiga usted, ¿Sabe co...-pero antes de preguntar todos se sorprendieron por lo que hizo a continuación-La la la la no los escuchó, la la la la no los escuchó, la la la la no los escuchó-grito tapándose los oídos y haciéndose el sordo el supremo Kaiosama de hace diez generaciones-_que bebé, actúa igual que el zopenco de Blue_-dijo el entrenador pokémon viendo a la deidad mientras veía a su ivisaur y a su Squirttle negando con la cabeza, a lo que vio a Charizard pero este le prendió fuego en la cara para que no preguntara de nuevo

-_en el noveno universo causo una especie de fluido amarillo que contaminó el planeta Sera, a lo que se le conoció como **Inmusion** e infecto a una especie de criaturas subterráneas llamadas los **Locust** en Lambent y salieran a la superficie-_continuó el maestro de Goku acerca de los eventos en el noveno universo

-así que eso fue porque nunca lo encontraba en la mansión cuando estaba enfermo-dijo Dr. Mario negando con la cabeza hace nueve años que estaba con gripa y de la nada desapareció_-en el decimo universo causo...-_pero antes de resumir Vegeta ya estaba totalmente fastidiado por la larga explicación de las estupideces de la mano loca-¡QUIEREN YA ACABAR CON ESTO!-

-_que genio Vegeta esta bien, __y finalmente en nuestro universo causo la destrucción del planeta de Freezer_-concluyó Kaiosama del norte acerca de lo que paso en el mundo de Dragón Ball-eso lo sabíamos-

-_esperen, ya lo sabían desde un principio_-pregunto curioso la deidad acerca de que los smashers supieran de esto-el mismo nos lo dijo, ademas de mandarnos a volar con media mansión-respondió Dark Pit acerca de los eventos del dia de ayer-_aja..., bueno eso es el inicio de la lista, lo demás te lo daré en mi planeta Master_-

-iré ahora mismo allá, quiero ver con mis propias manos lo que causo Crazy, Goku necesito que...-pero antes de que le pidiera dirigirse hacia el planeta de Kaiosama, una nueva voz se escucho pero con enojo-muy bien, ¡QUIEN FUE EL ANIMAL QUE CORTO ESTA PLANTA!-

-_ay no, es ella_-gimió de miedo el ángel blanco al escuchar y posiblemente haya visto lo que le paso a la planta "aparentemente" inofensiva que casi se traga a Marth, a lo que su contraparte obscura solo se puso una mano en la cara de fastidio-_ah_ _genial, ya llego la fundadora original de Greenpeace_-

-¿y quienes son estos?-dijo con molestia el príncipe de los saiyajines donde tres personas aparecieron, una de esas personas parece ser una niña de ocho años, teniendo un cabello rubio largo atado con ramas, unos ojos color ámbar, lleva un vestido morado y rojo cubierto de raíces en sus manos lleva un bastón de madera con forma de hoz y utiliza un par de sandalias de hojas y ramas, sosteniendo la cabeza cercenada de la planta anteriormente mencionada con una mano y una expresión de ira, la segunda persona se veía como un hombre mayor a los sesenta años, de cabello blanco con piel violeta además de un peinado que termina en tres puntas y teniendo un bigote sumamente largo además de llevar en su ojo derecho un monóculo, lleva puesto un traje parecido a un mayordomo además de tener unos guantes que salen llamas moradas y finalmente una joven de cabello rubio con mechones naranjas con ojos morados, con un top deportivo negro con una indumentaria blanca combinando con una bufanda azul donde salía una especie de electricidad de ella, unos pantaloncillos cortos con unas botas moradas cubiertas con unos vendajes negros junto a una enredadera desde su pierna hasta pasar su pecho y sus mano izquierda hasta que la primera persona levanto la voz hacia Vegeta-para tu información cerebro de músculo, soy **Viridi** la diosa de la naturaleza y la jefa de Pitto o como ustedes le dicen Dark Pit-

Todo los smashers que curiosamente estaban tomando café junto a la familia de Bulma, escupieron al escuchar el nombre de la deidad, y curiosamente en una de las puertas del edificio aparecieron los guerreros Z faltantes junto a algunos más: Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, el maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Milk, Ox Satán, Uranai Baba, Yajirobe y el maestro Karin junto a Krilin quién no pudo aguantar mas al escuchar el apodo de Dark Pit-Jajajaja tu apodo es Pitto, eso suena muy gracioso Jajajaja-

-Chaoz, no es bueno burlarse del apodo de las personas-regaño Tenshinhan a su compañero de entrenamiento el cual este estaba en el revolcándose en el suelo por reír tanto-jajaja.. pero Ten, es gracioso-

-lo se, es gracioso, y lo admito, pero no de la persona que recibió el apodo-dijo el ex alumno del maestro Shen señalando a un ya enfadado Dark Pit quien estaba ya dando zancada tan fuertes que casi hundía el suelo del coraje que cargaba

-okay como dijo cuando una chica bonita me va a matar por haberle tocado el trasero, todo el mundo agarre su jerga para ya nos larguemos a la v#$&amp;%-dijo el maestro Roshi acomodándose los lentes mientras se hacia hacia atrás

-primera vez que dice algo con sentido hermano-dijo la adivina haciéndose a lado del camino del ángel negro-pero para eso esta el-

-Jajajaja... jejeje... Ehh...-para desgracia del ex monje al ver al doble de Pit frente a frente solo vio que sus ojos irradiaba una furia, una muy enorme furia pura en su interior listo para liberarse-¿p-puedo a-ayudarte e-en a-algo P-Pitto?-dijo temblando de miedo Krilin sintiendo que algo malo le va a pasar en cuestión de tiempo

-si... Pero no te hare daño, ya que tu me ayudarás a reprimir todo esta carga que tengo...-dijo Dark Pit con frialdad en su voz, a lo que el mejor amigo de Goku le respondió-y de que manera es...-pero en eso fue recibido por un derechazo a su cara besando el césped

_"Ding"_

**_Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 4..._**

-¡AAAAHHHH!-grito el ex monje cubriéndose la marca de los nudillos del doble de Pit mientras le cayo encima de una patada sacándole el aire-¡ESO ES POR LLAMARME PITTO!-

_"Ding"_

**_5..._**

Después usando sus puños le dio varios golpes empezando con la derecha y luego la izquierda sucesivamente-¡ESTO ES POR DECIRLES A TUS AMIGOS DE MI APODO!-

_"Ding"_

**_6... _**

-¡ESTO ES POR REÍRTE DE MI!-

_"Ding"_

**_7..._**

-¡Y ESTO POR HACERME ENFADAR!-

_"Ding"_

**_8... _**

-¡PERO MAS QUE NADA!-

_"Ding"_

**_9..._**

-¡PARA QUE TE VALLAS AL P$%&amp; INFIERNO C#&amp;$* DE LA C $%&amp;*#$!-

_"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding"_

**_10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19..._**

-¡Dark Pit ya basta!-exclamó Goku deteniéndole el próximo puñetazo en su amigo mientras veían que su cara estaba enterrada en la tierra-¡no voy a permitir que lastimes a uno de mis amigos!-pero antes de acabar le dio un golpe en el pecho como cereza del pastel

_"Ding"_

**_...20_**

-¡Te dije que lo dejaras en paz!-dijo nuevamente el saiyajin criado en la tierra defendiendo a su amigo a lo que Dark Pit escupió a lado y le respondió-no sigo las ordenes de nadie ni en especial tu, el se lo busco-en eso señalo a Krilin-y que eso te recuerde a que no me digas con ese nombre o te va peor que ahora-

-oiga maestro Karin ¿tiene semilla del ermitaño?-dijo Goku al guardián del agua sagrada-claro Goku, de hecho ya esperaba que viera esa paliza, aunque serian al menos Krilin iba a ser diecisiete veces golpeado...-

-¡RRRRHHHHHAAAA!-pero en eso el ángel negro volvió de nueva cuenta a golpear a ex monje cayéndole de un codazo al pecho, por lo que necesito a Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Reflet, Pit, Lucario, Trunks del futuro, Phosohpha, Samus y Snake para agarrarlo de los brazos y piernas mientras le salia espuma de la boca de pura rabia

_"Ding"_

**_...21_**

-¡Todavía no he acabado contigo calvito!, si el lagarto chino no te mata primero, ¡YO LO HARE ANTES!-

-Dark, ya tranquilízate, lo vas a matar-dijo la estratega sosteniendo fuertemente del brazo a su compañero de equipo-y pensé que Vegeta era un malhumorado, si que tiene toda su actitud-dijo el ex bandido del desierto mientras sostenía del otro brazo al ángel negro

-solo si mencionas la palabra que le dijo Pit con ayuda de Palutena-respondió la comandante de las fuerzas de la naturaleza quien conocía a Dark Pit muy bien mientras veía a Ten-por cierto mi nombre es Phosohpha guapo-

-eso da mucho de que hablar, Tenshinhan es el nombre-comento Tenshinhan a Phosohpha mientras apretaba con fuerza la espalda del doble de Pit-creo que a partir de ahora no diremos esa palabra mientras Krilin este cerca de el-

-me parece justo-dijo la caza recompensas para luego dispararle un dardo tranquilizante en su brazo para luego llevárselo arrastrando

-ja, págame Yajirobe-dijo victorioso el gato parlante a su ayudante en la torre Karin a lo que le arrojo una capsula-esta bien, aquí estan la capsula de la gato-neta 2, papi semilla ya no trabajara por medio año-

Mientras todos se calmaban y al ver a casi todos los amigos de los guerreros Z reunidos junto a varios miembros de la mansión Smash empezaron a presentarse uno por uno de igual manera que lo hicieron en la mansión cuando conocieron a Gohan y Trunks del futuro, después de haberse presentando (y haberle finalmente dicho lo que paso hace unas horas a todos) estaban reunidos…

-¡COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE DESTRUYERAS LA MANSION COMPLETA!-grito eufóricamente la esposa de Goku mientras todos los presentes (junto a los supremos Kaiosamas, Viridi y sus comandantes, los smashers, los amigos de Goku y Master Hand) con palomitas, refresco en mano y sentados viendo el espectáculo-Ehh…-

-¡UNA SIMPLE COSA Y NI SIQUIERA PUDISTE HACERLO BIEN!-

-puedo explícalo Milk-dijo defensivamente el saiyajin criado en la tierra-oh no me salgas con tu "puedo explicarlo Milk", eres invitado a ese torneo dejando a muchos sin un techo donde vivir solo porque Freezer y Cell llegaron antes que tu dejando al Trunks del futuro, a Piccolo y Gohan solos, después dejan a Goten y a Trunks con una persona que tiene problemas con un grupo de mafiosos solamente para pelear, además de dejar a los niños que también viven ahí, y para terminar no detuviste a Vegeta quien empezó una pelea con esa mujer que se gano mi respeto en romperle el brazo además destruyo un cuarto de la ciudad Smash y un centro comercial, ¡UN ENORME CENTRO COMERCIAL, DE DONDE CONSEGURA EL DINERO MASTER PARA REPARAR LOS DAÑOS!-

-en realidad todos se van a quedar unos días además de vigilar a los villanos que también participan…-dijo nuevamente ahora empezando a asustarse aun mas debido a que ahora el rostro de su esposa estaba más que rojo que un semáforo-y que bien lo haces esposo mío, ¡DEJASTE A LOS VILLANOS DE LA MANSION JUNTO A CRAZY SUELTOS POR TODA LA TIERRA Y NINGUNA SEÑAL DE LOS NIÑOS, Y DE MI GOTEN… y de Trunks-

-lo sé, pero lo que pregunte, era si esta lista la cena-pregunto Goku-¡¿Otra vez?!-gritaron los smashers fastidiados por ver el apetito insaciable del nuevo peleador cosa que Milk le grito en un oído-¡LA RESPUESTA ES NO!-

-¿a la cena o a que vivan aquí?-pregunto Goku torpemente-¡AMBOS!-

-creo que voy a intervenir-dijo Master intentando intervenir en la pelea intrafamiliar que tenían ahora pero fue detenido por Krilin-te lo digo por experiencia Master, ¿quieres vivir… o no?, porque Milk es peor que cualquier cosa en este mundo-

-Krilin he visto cosas peores que Milk, una de ellas es Laura Bozzo-comento la mano jefe a lo que nadie sabia de que hablaba pero los smashers si sabían

-jamás pensé que fuera una fiera al igual que Sam-dijo Snake comiendo palomitas y viendo la discusión-que bueno que no estoy casado-

-yo estoy orgullosa de ella-dijo sonriendo la diosa de la naturaleza viendo de igual manera mientras tomaba una taza de te de parte de Arlon

-ay Milk, solo paso una vez, se comprensiva quieres-dijo Goku mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su esposa, pero debido a que nunca midió su fuerza fue lanzada a una velocidad casi a la de una auto formula uno pasando por varias paredes hasta llegar a la puerta principal, en cambio los smashers solo se quedaron anonadados por ver eso a lo que algunos solo mostraron resultados parecidos a los de una competencia, Roy levantó un 5, Charizard un 5, Kirby un 5 y finalmente el representante de Alemania saco un 4 (no pregunten donde salio)

-¡No otra vez!-dijo Goku viendo a su esposa con las piernas levantadas ya que quedo boca abajo, en eso Doggy fue a levantar a su esposa, levantó una de sus piernas y haciendo lo mismo que hace cuando esta en su juego mientras hacia su risa típica-¡perdóname Milk no fue mi intención!-

-iré por el botiquín-dijo la mamá de Bulma mientras caminaba a la enfermería, tras haber visto el poder del saiyajin criado en la tierra, Viridi empezó a verlo detalladamente-hmm..., al ver tu complexión, masa muscular, estatura y mentalidad..., eres un genio de las artes marciales, mi teoría es que no eres lo suficientemente listo para hacer una simple suma común o el golpe en la cabeza te dejo tu sentido común en estado vegetativo-

-eh jejeje, esas cosas nunca fueron mi fuerte-respondió Goku haciendo su típica sonrisa, a lo que esta volteo a ver al su comandante y representante de su armada-¿este tonto es el quien casi derrota a Bills?-

-odio decir esto Viridi pero si-comento Dark Pit a lo que su cara se ponía roja de rabia, en eso señalo a la mano jefe-¡Master!, ¡esto no es parte de lo que dijiste para este torneo, traer a esos tragones, mas al capitán ego y su hijo, una abominación de la naturaleza, un tipo que rompió las leyes del flujo del tiempo y un genocida peor que Hades!-

-¿y que hay de Piccolo, Viridi?-pregunto Pit algo confundido debido a que nunca señalo al namekiano, por lo que continuó-él era el antiguo guardián de la tierra, ese es al menos responsable de sus acciones, cosa que nunca sabrán todos ustedes-

-odio admitirlo pero es cierto, Piccolo se responsabilizo por las muertes de los habitantes de la tierra durante el ataque de Majin Buu-comentó el maestro Roshi recordando ese momento en el que solo levantó una mano al aire y en cuestión de minutos acabó con toda la vida en la tierra, pero en eso la joven deidad volvió a gritarle a Goku-y ademas de que es mejor padre que tu, ahora entiendo porque nunca supiste cuidar un niño-

Fue en ese entonces donde Yamcha se metió en la conversación de la diosa de la naturaleza-oye, ¡Goku no tiene...-

-perdón humano pero para tu información no eres ni la misera parte de ellos, además, tu vida ¡es un chiste!, debiste colgar los guantes hace nueve años como se tenia predestinado-dijo Viridi amenazando al ex bandido del desierto a lo que mucho se preguntaron de que estaba hablando

-¿oye de que esta hablando?-pregunto Krilin a Palutena-veras Krilin, Viridi no solo es la encargada de mantener la vida en la tierra, sino también lee la fortuna* de las personas-

-claro que aun no los he...-nuevamente reiteró Yamcha a lo que nuevamente fue interrumpido ahora por Arlon-lamento la intromicion joven Yamcha, pero la señorita Viridi se refiere a que colgaras del techo en otras palabras-

-de que estan hablando-se pregunto ahora mas confundido Yamcha solo para que la Master Hand le hablará-¿quieres respuestas?, díselo ahora Trunks-

Suspirando molesto, sabia que tarde o temprano les diría a los demás guerreros Z de sus muertes en el campo de batalla pero en el caso del ex bandido del desierto era una excepción-está bien, veras Yamcha, en mi futuro, nunca fuiste asesinado por numero Diecisiete y Dieciocho, de hecho cuando descubriste que mi madre estaba embarazada por Vegeta, tu solo te…-pasando a una escena en Kame House del futuro de Trunks a obscuras donde se mecía algo que era un cuerpo con un Gi naranja que colgaba del techo lentamente (y sabrán lo que significa)

-diablos-dijo Snake sabiendo que era lo que supuestamente iba a ser-yo haría lo mismo si descubriera que el amor de mi vida tuviera un hijo, pero para eso sirve el alcohol e ir a Irak-

-_que niña_-penso la bruja umbral riendo al escuchar lo que hizo Yamcha

-al menos una de sus predicciones fue correcta señora Viridi-dijo el asistente de la diosa de la naturaleza a lo que esta le pregunto-¿Cual era Arlon?-

-creo que tenia que ver con una pequeña criatura llamada Saibaman hace muchos años en este universo-dijo el antiguo guardián del santuario lunar mientras checaba en un pergamino del tiempo de ese universo-y hasta la fecha nunca recogieron el cuerpo, ya que ahora es un esqueleto-

-¡BULMA!-grito el ex bandido del desierto hacia su amiga, cosa que su esposo estaba atacado de la risa-creo que se me olvido cuando vegeta llego después de que Freezer reapareciera junto a su padre-

-a pesar de que no siempre te fue bien en tu vida no significa que fue peor que la de cierto "príncipe del planeta Vejita"-dijo Viridi comentando a lo eso llamo la atención de Vegeta-¿Hmm?-

-quizás, no lo se, porque, una: Estuvo al cuidado de la persona mas tonta e infantil de todo su planeta, Dos: Fue vapuleado por su jefe y sus esbirros que, uno tenia mallas y los otros cinco eran muy "coloridos", y tres: Durante los últimos nueve años causo en varios casos como dejar que Cell obtuviera su perfección, libero a Majin Buu y como Vegito dejar que casi todos los universos se destruyeran*-enumero la diosa de la naturaleza todo los eventos que han pasado en el séptimo universo y que la mayoría de todo fue por culpa del príncipe saiyajin

-¡al fin alguien que si lo menciona muchachos tarados!-grito el supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Vegeta, sin duda alguna ya se harto de esa mocosa-¡YA ESTOY FASTIDIADO DE ESTO!, ¡¿Crees que es entretenido burlarte de un saiyajin enana?!-

A pesar de no prestarle atención a la amenaza del saiyajin de raza pura, cierta frase fue suficiente para detenerla en seco de salir de ese lugar-¿que dijiste pelos necios?-

-dije..., ¡¿QUE ES ENTRETENIDO BURLARTE DE UN SAIYAJIN ENANA?!-grito Vegeta repitiendo de nuevo sus palabras a lo que Viridi sonrió maquiavélicamente

-¿Quieres ver algo entretenido príncipe?, Phosohpha... dame la flor-dijo obscuramente la joven diosa, cosa que sus comandantes entraron en pánico

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿La flor?!-dijo aterrada Phosohpha mientras Arlon volvía a recomponer su postura seria-señora Viridi no habla en serio, jamas se ha probado en humanos o en seres vivos-

-¡hablo en serio Arlon!-sin mas titubeos, ambos comandantes no tuvieron mas opción que seguir las ordenes de su jefa, y en cuestión de segundos ya tenia puesto trajes a prueba de químicos peligrosos junto a una caja de metal y de colores amarillo con rayas negras-Pitto necesitamos la llave-dijo Viridi quien tenia unos lentes de físico nuclear en su cabeza mientras se los ponía

-esta bien, no se si sea una buena idea pero como es uno de los amigos del nerd-una vez dicho esto el ángel negro saco debajo de su bufanda una especie de pieza metálica quien tambien Arlon Phosohpha y Viridi sacaron y las unieron para hacer una llave única

-¿Lady Palutena sabia de eso?-pregunto Pit viendo como sacaban una hermosa flor azul con espinas rojas que flotaba adenas de irradiar una aura azul, pero se notaba que estaba en un recipiente de cristal a lo que terminava en anatomizado-no lo se Pit, ¿pero para que los trajes de desechos tóxicos Viridi?-

-digamos que esta seria una arma secreta para futuros ataques a la humanidad y ya tenemos el voluntario perfecto para la tarea-

-¿como que futuros ataques a la tierra?-

-duh, no a esta sino a la nuestra, pero sabes como se maneja el mundo ahora, Bulma-dijo Viridi mirando a la esposa de Vegeta-¿algún sucio, obscuro y humillante secreto en lo mas profundo de su ser?-

-no lo hagas-dijo asustada la científica alejándose un poco

-lo voy a hacer-

-¡no te atrevas a hacerlo!-amenazó Trunks del futuro evitando que ellas fuera blanco de esa flor

-ya lo hice-y si la diosa de la naturaleza tenia el blanco fijado a un despreocupado Vegeta por lo que en cuestión de segundos ya se dio cuenta de que una rara y pequeña nube de polvo azul se le dirigió a la cara, mientras tosía hasta que finalmente se disipó

-*coof* *coof* no tengo ni idea de que usaste conmigo *coof* *coof*, pero si crees que un asqueroso perfume me va a hacer cambiar de parecer no te servirá ya que soy el príncipe de todos los saiyajie...-en eso Vegeta empezó a balbucear como tonto mientras uno de sus brazos se movía descontroladamente, las piernas las tenia como gelatina y sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse viscos

-¡padre!-gritó el viajero del tiempo viendo a su en ese estado mientras la diosa de la naturaleza se reía en el suelo-jajaja debo admitir que la espora de esta flor es impresionante-

-¿que era esa cosa que le lanzaste a mi esposo?-dijo Bulma viendo ahora a su esposo golpeándose con la cabeza múltiples veces en la pared-tranquila, es un primo lejano no letal de la droga llamada **Timoximina de Barbebutenol***-

-jesunhait-dijo Pit pero fue callado por enésima ocasión ahora por un golpe en su orgullo gracias a su doble obscuro

-hablas en serio-dijo el soldado legendario al escuchar el nombre de esa toxina peligrosa

-espera un momento Snake, ¿que es el Timoximina de Barberitolono o como se llame?-pregunto Yamcha algo confundido por la mención de la droga, en cambio el príncipe saiyajin ahora estaba como que bailando debido a que Oolong tenia puesto una canción en su teléfono celular como llamada entrante-primero se llama Timoximina de Barbebutenol, genio y es una droga muy peligrosa que puede manejar el control de la persona dándole cualquier orden que le des hasta matarla, se usa comúnmente con espias o terroristas, pero como ella dijo que es un pariente lejano de la misma planta, no lo matara, pero si lo controlara-

-apuesto que lo hara hacer algo humillante-dijo Tenshinhan sonriendo de lado hacia Snake, cosa que aceptó en un instante, y de igual manera la caza recompensas-hecho-

Después de haberse recuperando de el momento de frenesí, fue en ese entonces que se quedo totalmente quieto como si ya estuviera hipnotizado poco a poco la joven diosa se acercó y le dio la única orden que tenia en mente-muy bien mono, muéstrame tu peor momento de vergüenza que jamas hayas experimentado y compártelo con nosotros-

Fue en eso que un sonido de tambores africanos se escucharon en el interior de la cabeza del príncipe del planeta Vejita mientras hacia un tic en el ojo del mismo, hasta que vio un escenario (recuerdan la película de la batalla de los dioses) donde fue a dirigirse hacia allá-¡oigan todos, escuchen, se acabo el espectáculo y es hora de comenzar el gran torneo de bingo!-

-esperen, ¿dijo torneo de bingo?-pregunto Dark Pit arqueando una ceja a lo que una luz del escenario se puso encima del príncipe saiyajin

-_oh… dios… mío…_-sonrió lentamente el ex alumno del maestro Shen sabiendo que era lo que le pidió Viridi hacer-Ten... lo está haciendo otra vez-dijo Chaoz intentando aguantar la risa a lo que el mismo mencionado le respondió con solo asentir

_-~Bingo, bingo~-_

-¡¿Que está haciendo mi padre?!-dijo Trunks del futuro viendo como su padre comenzó a cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música cosa que jamas haría-desde cuando baila así, el nunca haría eso su ego es demasiado grande para…-pero antes de terminar escuchó una tremenda carcajada de parte de Krilin-¡Jajajaja, lo esta haciendo de nuevo!-

-_~es tiempo de diversión, la tierra es un planeta en donde quiero estar, todo es bueno la comida sin igual, todo es diversión, es tiempo de diversión,~_ ¡AJA!-finalizó vegeta mostrando una gran sonrisa hacia el ¿Publicó? quien se quedo en pose de bailarina, pero lo que nadie sabe es que dentro de la cabeza del mismo estaba que echaba humo de furia-_maldita mocosa, ¡ME LAS PARAGARAS POR TODO ESTO!_-

Tan solo se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente, la bomba explotó-pffff… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Jamas en las vidas de los smashers vieron un momento tan difícil de mantener la compostura pero al ver a un tipo que es serio, malhumorado y violentamente salvaje hacia cualquiera bailar como bailarina de ballet y cantar como Coque Muñiz era para reír como loco hasta que no pudieras respirar, varios estaban llorando unos cuantos en el suelo hasta incluso Goku y sus amigos ademas de su propia familia estaban en el mismo estado

-¡POR FAVOR NO PUEDEN ESTAR ASÍ TODO EL DÍA!-grito vegeta quien finalmente logró regresar a la "normalidad" pero lo que no sabia era cuanto tiempo podían estar asi...

* * *

**_Cuarenta y ocho horas con doce segundos después…_**

* * *

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-jamas... pensé... que... Vegeta... fuera... un... buen... bailarín... ¡JAJAJAJA!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones-¿El príncipe de los saiyajines?, ¡Mas bien el príncipe del entretenimiento barato!, ¡JAJAJAJA!-rio el ángel negro mientras daba varios golpes al suelo de lo humillante y bajo que ha caído el rival de Goku

-¡NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MAS, ME DUELE EL ESTÓMAGO!-comentó Kamui quien de tanta risa ya no podía controlar su forma dargonica donde tenia en lugar de sus orejas los cuernos y casi por la cintura salían sus alas y su cola, ademas de que su contraparte femenina estaba de mismo modo-¡ESTO ACABA DE DEJAR A LADO LO QUE LE HICE A RYOMA CUANDO LE DEJE UNA ANGUILA EN SUS PANTALONES!, ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-¡lo grabe todo en mi celular, eso no se me quitara para nada!-comento Bayonetta mientras intentaba reincorporarse, pero fue en eso que R.O.B. usando sus altavoces (y reproductor multimedia incluido) volvió a repetir la misma canción de Vegeta, causando que volviera al ataque de risa-¡JAJAJA!, CREO QUE ME HICE DEL BAÑO-

-yo... yo... ¡Hhhhheeeeeeeee!-dijo entre cortados Lucina, pero inesperadamente la princesa de Yillsee empezó a hacer un sonido extrañó* a falta de aire, por lo que causo que los demás smashers y guerreros Z explotaran de carcajadas-pffff… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡ya no aguanto, Ya No AgUaNtO!-podía decirse que hasta el propio Master Hand tampoco pudo aguantar la risa causando que explotara y reapareciera como un enorme gigante con garras y una cabeza ademas de emitir una especie de luz morada en su interior, a lo que nadie le presto atención y con sus gigantescas manos comenzó a golpear el suelo a lo que todos estaban rebotando (aun siguiendo con las carcajadas) debido a que también otra de las transformaciones de Master Core, o en ese entonces **Master Giant** estaba riéndose de Vegeta

-Ejem ¿me perdí de algo?-fue en ese momento en el que todos se calmaron un poco hasta ver que otra persona ajena a los habitantes del séptimo universo revelando al armero de Bayonetta-Rodin, ¿como llegaste?-pregunto Goku algo sorprendido por la aparición del dueño de las "puertas del infierno"

-odio decir esto pero, gracias a dios de que alguien este cuerdo en este lugar-dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines con algo de calma

-ah ni te preocupes, ya Bayonetta me envió el video hace unos minutos, ¡¿Alguna vez has intentado ir a Broadway en un futuro?!-dijo señalando Rodin quien si vio el video completo a lo que volvieron a...-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!-

-yo iba a decir lo mismo... ¡Jajajaja!-gritó Link ya en el suelo revolcándose de la risa, eso fue el punto de quiebra para Vegeta-saben que, váyanse a la c#$%*#$ todos-y con eso salio volando fuera de la Corporación Capsula a un rumbo desconocido

-jejeje... Ahh... Como le hacen para que sea tan gruñón y no los mate en un futuro próximo-dijo calmándose Shulk mientras se levantaba del suelo-créeme, ya lo tengo bien medido-respondió Tenshinhan tranquilamente a la pregunta del portador de la espada Monado

-pasando este momento de diversión... Pfff... Debemos enfocarnos en el verdadero problema que es Crazy y los demás villanos-dijo la mano jefe volviendo a la normalidad en su forma de guante gigante, en eso vio a Milk y a Bulma-y por cierto ya Piccolo y el Gohan del pasado fueron a buscar a los niños y a Majin Buu-

-quería hablar contigo Master sobre lo que tienes que saber mas de Bay-dijo el ángel caído hacia Master Hand después de informar a las respectivas esposas de sus nuevos peleadores-muy bien Rodin, podían dejarnos solos por favor-

-muy bien chicos, síganme, tenemos comida para todos-dijo la científica llamando a los demás miembros de la mansión Smash y a los demás guerreros Z, hasta que la hija de Ox Satán detuvo a su esposo-pero Goku no comerá hasta que mi Goten regrese-

-pero Milk...-dijo el saiyajin criado en la tierra intentando convencer a su mujer para comer (otra vez)-¡SIN... PEROS...!-

Una vez que todos se retiraron de ahí Rodin se sentó en una de las mesas del jardín de la casa de Bulma saco otro portafolio y lo puso en la mesa-y... ¿En que te puedo ayudar Rodin?-

-digamos que esto es mas una especie de transacción de negocios por lo del torneo Smash-dijo el armero de la bruja umbral sacando varios papeles del portafolio-verás Cereza...-

-¿quien es Cereza?-se pregunto la mano jefe confundido a lo que respondió Rodin mientras sacaba otro puro y lo encendía-es el verdadero nombre de Bayonetta*-

-huh, no decía eso en el historial que me dio R.O.B-dijo Master pensativo a lo que le envió el smasher autónomo y ex emisario subespacial de Tabuu

-de acuerdo con la información que tienes, ¿conoces los gustos de Bay?-pregunto el ángel caído sobre los gustos de su amiga-tengo un poco de esa información, le gusta ir de compras, cazar ángeles, seducir a cualquier hombre o mujer y actualmente fastidiar a Vegeta-

-correcto, solo que tiene un pasatiempo un poco mas privado-dijo el dueño de "Las puertas del Infierno" mientras buscaba algo en el portafolio, cosa que lo primero en la mente de la mano jefe paso por su cabeza-no me digas que es una...-

-nada de eso, ¿recuerda porque Benedicto XVI se retiro en el año 2013?-pregunto nuevamente Rodin quien saco un libro negro donde en sus manos-según escuche fue por cierto hombre con pinta de Ozzy Osborn y ropas rojas, cosa que jamas quería saber y conocer en ese entonces-respondió Master con tono molesto por recordar a esa persona-cierto, pero la mitad fue de parte de Bayonetta que mandaba amenazas a el usando palomas mensajeras hasta el Vaticano-

Una vez que dijo eso Rodin lanzo el libro hacia la mano jefe quien vio solo la portada donde decía "Amenazas de muerte al papa, JAMAS MOSTRARSELAS"-¡Ay no m $%&amp;, primero Wario molestando a los Pinos y ahora esto!-

-esta fue la última que envió unos dias antes de su retiro y dice asi: Querido...-

* * *

_(Para esta parte deben de imaginarse la voz de Bayonetta remplazando a la de Rodin)_

_Querido jefe sustituto:_

_Quería mandarte esta cartita amigable para informarte de tu fallecimiento inminente_

_Si te preguntas ahora mismo, ¿por qué mando estas cartas con tanta frecuencia?, eso es fácil, es solamente para inculcarte tanto miedo como yo pueda, al igual que el tipo que envía estas cartas, pero escritas con sangre_

_Como cuando se descongela el pavo para la cena de navidad, con el cual procederé a tener sexo con el… ¡ASI ES!, ¡VOY A C#$%&amp; EL PAVO DE TU CADAVERIFICO CUERPO!, HASTA… LA… ULTIMA… GOTA…_

_ Sígueme bombón en Twitter como CoquettishUmbra*_

* * *

-Sinceramente Bayonetta, que piensas de eso-finalizó Rodin con la carta que le había leído a Master Hand, en cambio todo su cuerpo-mano estaba tan rojo que si tuviéramos huevos y se los pusieramos encima ya estarían listos para comer-que voy a tener una seria platica con ella, ademas de meterla en el correctivo numero catorce por una semana pero esta ocupado por ahora-

-¿por quienes?-pregunto nuevamente el ángel caído-los responsables de la destrucción de la mansión Smash-

Era obvio que master no estaba contento con este nuevo historial que causo un evento que causo en la comunidad católica hace años pero eso si lo principal era saber el paradero de los niños mas de Piccolo y su pupilo.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto con Piccolo y Gohan..._**

* * *

Era de esperarse para Gohan que buscar a pequeños smashers (comandados por un joven y muy especialmente manipulador Trunks junto a su hermano menor y a Majin Buu) era demasiado difícil de encontrar ademas de ser los únicos que no sabían donde estaban, podía decirse que estaban sin rumbo fijo

-_no puedo creer que no los puedo encontrar a esos dos tarados, ahora entiendo a Vegeta que sentir los Kis ya esa ahora una verdadera patraña si saben esconder sus poderes, y mas aun con toda la tierra de cabeza_-pensó el namekiano molesto y fastidiado por estar buscando a los niños por mas de tres horas y sin ningún resultado

-a pesar de que odias a los niños existe un dicho, piensa como un niño-comento Kamisama dándole una consejo para saber donde estan los jóvenes smashers-_es otra de tus tontas frases Kami, porque prefiero mil veces buscar a ese gordo flatulento_-

-iba a decir tipo con estereotipo de italiano que come ajos y apesta a uno o a una bolsa de vómito-hablo Nail metiéndose otra vez en la conversación-_¡ya no estas involucrado en esto Nail!_-

-para serte sincero, estoy muy involucrado en ello-sinceramente para Piccolo estaba mas que fastidiado por tener que lidiar con las personas que se había fusionado con el hace mucho tiempo atrás ademas de los niños, pero en eso Gohan le hablo a su maestro-¡señor Piccolo!-

-¿si Gohan?-

-los encontré-dijo el hijo mayor de Goku señalando una fábrica de dulces abandonada donde decía "fabrica de dulces vieja y abandona, vieja y abandona"-ja, como lo supuse, donde hay dulces, hay mocosos-

-jamas recordé que esa fabrica estuviera ahi-dijo Gohan viendo que la fábrica abandona estaba a lado de un lago contaminado-yo recordé que era un lago cristalino-

-ya sabes como son esos inútiles diputados, con enseñarles un fajo de billetes se hacen los ciegos-comento su maestro dando a entender que ellos solo piensan en dinero-oh, eso esplica porque fueron los primeros en caer, ademas de que había varios cuerpos colgados en el casillo del Rey Furry, ¿pero los vamos a revivir no es asi señor Piccolo?-concluyó el híbrido saiyajin recordando lo que habían visto hace unas horas en la capital central-¿y quien los extrañará?-respondió Piccolo con tono casi de me "interesan esos humanos", cosa que el hijo de Gohan lo pensó por un momento hasta que supo que tenia razón-ahora sigamos-

Una vez bajando a tierra firme vieron que el lugar también tenia barriles radioactivos por lo que el hijo de Goku, supo que la fabrica estaba nombrada vieja y abandona se había convertido en una zona de deschos tóxicos, vio pasar a un pez del lago paoz con un par de brazos y piernas y respirando en tierra firme, una ardilla que no tenia pelo y sus ojos parecían los de un reptil ademas de escupir fuego, un tentáculo saliendo de uno de los barriles y el mismo Kanassiano del episodio anterior gritando al fondo "¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!" a cada rato (no pregunten como llego del cuarto universo a este)-¿Señor Piccolo, desde cuando esta asi?-

-digamos que he estado vigilando estos lados, ni Shenlong puede revertir esto a su estado natural-comento mientras veía por todos lados para ver si los niños estaban cerca a lo que Gohan le pregunto algo-pero todavía estoy sorprendido por eso de los doce universos, ademas de otros paralelos a estos-

-te acostumbrarás a las sorpresas que te den mas adelante, ya no me sorprende tanto-dijo Piccolo estoicamente-ver un guante gigante parlante junto a varias cosas raras y que una de ellas se parezca un chicle con patas es suficiente para no creer-comento nuevamente y describiendo a Kirby

-¡lo se señor Piccolo!, y ahora estoy mas que decidido para continuar mi entrenamiento, si hay una forma de llegar al dios súper saiyajin, tendré que aprender a manejar mis poderes como súper saiyajin fase dos-dijo decidido el híbrido saiyajin dando a entender que quiere mas mejorar que su versión de este tiempo, era importante para el cada segundo después del torneo de Cell proteger a la tierra y a sus amigos de futuras amenazas y mas a que finalmente le mencionaron la transformación que supera a la fase dos del súper saiyajin, al ver que el hijo de Goku estaba mas que listo para regresar a su entrenamiento para ser diferente al que alguna vez quiso su madre que fuera, este le sonrio-consideralo eso como un si de parte mía, y esta vez el entrenamiento será mas brutal que cuando llorabas por tu mamá, eso y además de seguir con lo que dejaste pendiente-

Podía decirse que Gohan estaba mas que contento por la respuesta de su maestro y amigo pero lo que lo saco del transe fue esa última oración-no...-

-y esa es a que aprendas a esquivar-dijo Piccolo con seriedad absoluta a lo que mentalmente maldijo-_te maldigo Pavlov*_-

Después de ese momento personal entre ellos ambos viendo por todos lados que algo o alguien los estaba asechando como si fuera la película de Depredador-esta muy silencioso... demasiado silencioso-dijo en voz baja el namekiano viendo que dentro del edificio estaba silencioso-Gohan mantente en posición de combate, no creo que estemos solos-

Mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos de ese obscuro lugar varias sombras al mismo tiempo se estaban moviendo al ritmo de ellos, fue en eso que Gohan escucho un pequeño crujir donde las sombras pasaban pero no encontró nada-señor Piccolo ¿no siente que somos acechados por varias personas?-

-déjate de tonterías, somos mas fuertes que esos tipos ¿que harán?, ¿sorprendernos con una emboscada?-y como era de esperarse ambos fueron emboscados por un pequeño grupo de seis personas hasta que los ataron de pies y manos, una vez que los atraparon del las sombras se mostró a...-¿hermano mayor?-pregunto la voz donde se revelo a Goten con traje camuflajeado y una banda en la cabeza

-¿Goten?-pregunto Gohan al ver a su hermano menor en eso vio a la versión joven del viajero del tiempo de mismo modo pero había visto a Piccolo-¿S-señor P-piccolo?-

-se puede saber, ¡Que diablos intentan hacer!-grito el namekiano perdiendo la paciencia con el par de niños saiyajines-falsa alarma, libréenlos-

Y en eso aparecieron los demás smashers faltantes que eran los Ice Climbers, los dos pequeños Links, los niños psíquicos, los aldeanos y finalmente los Koopalings quienes tomaron la cuerda que estaba hecha un lazo y de un instante giraron como trompos, hasta terminar en una posición de ballet hasta caer de nuca-buen tiro Ness-dijo Goten viendo como terminaron su hermano y niñero temporal

-años de práctica usando el Yoyo-dijo orgulloso Ness lo cual vio a los dos mencionados anteriormente-¿vienen a buscarnos?-

-si...-dijo débilmente el híbrido saiyajin en el suelo pero antes de eso el aldeano de camisa roja se acercó y saco su hacha-lo siento pero para evitar que alguien sepa de este lugar...-

-bájale una rayita a tu loquera-dijo la aldeana de pelo rosa torciéndole un brazo para que dejara de hacer esa patética actuación de psicópata-ta bueno, ta bueno, ya suéltame-

-lamento mucho lo de mi hermano, ¿creo que necesitarán comida tras estarnos buscando?-dijo amable la aldeana, a lo que el estómago de Gohan rugió fuertemente-si creo que ya se acostumbraron a ver a mi hermano-

-digamos que si-confirmó Nana viendo que efectivamente Goten estaba retacándose gran cantidad de dulces a la boca, pero en eso empezó a gritar como loco

_-si es que añades mucho picante a los dulces jejeje_-dijo mentalmente Toon Link sonriendo de oreja a oreja ya que tenia escondido una botella de salsa Tabasco en uno de sus bolsillos

-¿donde esta Majin Buu?-dijo Piccolo viendo que no se encontraba la creación del mago Babidi por ningún lado cosa que Trunks y Goten empezaron a sudar-ah... el... ehh...-

-hice una simple pregunta ¿donde esta?-nuevamente respondió ahora a los niños smashers haciendo lo mismo que sus nuevos amigos hasta que alguien no puedo aguantar el pánico y grito-¡LO PERDIMOS HACE HORAS!-dijo Popo alzando la voz fuertemente

-¿QQQUUUEEE?-grito furioso el namekiano causando que muchos pájaros cércanos salieran volando-¡¿Como se les ocurre perderlo de vista mocosos tarados?!-

-lamentablemente no puedes rega...-dijo Young Link sintiendose seguro de si mismo pero luego recibió un tremendo coscorrón de Piccolo-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡¿Porque?!-

-Master me dio una orden completa para poder mantenerlos a la par junto a Goten y Trunks-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa descarada cosa que estos empezaron a temblar de miedo-¡oye no se vale!-se quejó el hijo de Vegeta haciendo pucheros

-me parece justo, y mas para ustedes dos-dijo calmado Gohan sabiendo que se lo tenian bien merecido

-sigue riendo ya que para los de tu edad es Master y el correctivo numero catorce no se andan con rodeos-dijo sonriendo Ness a lo que el hijo mayor de Goku sintió que las cosas no iban para bien

-grr... primero Crazy y ahora Majin Buu-gruño el namekiano molesto sabiendo que las cosas iban empeorando ahora no era una mano loca sino también una amenaza ya controlada sin vigilancia-es hora de regresar a la capital del oeste, se quedaran ahí sin excusas, ¡oyeron todos!-

-si-

-*gulp* usted da miedo-dijo asustado Lucas al ver que Piccolo si estaba mas que enojado con todos, pero lo que después noto fue que Iggy había puesto aceite al suelo justo en los pies del guerrero Z, pasando a donde Lemmy estaba en la zona de maquinas encendiendo toda la fábrica, para luego pasar con Morton y Roy Koopa con costales para engrudo y papel decorativo, Larry estaba en la puerta del horno, Ludwig estaba en el congelador, Wendy en la mezcladora industrial y finalmente Bowser Jr. caminando hacia el con una cuerda-¿me sostienes esto por un segundo?-

-como quieras, asi se comportaran mientras este frente a ustedes, y ni se les ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez o sino...-Piccolo se detuvo después de estar viendo que faltaban los Koopalings hasta ver que estaba sosteniendo la cuerda que le dio el hijo de Bowser solo para escuchar el silbido del mencionando dando la orden de comenzar-mierda... ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡Señor Piccolo!-Y al ritmo de la música de caricatura de los Looney Toons, Piccolo y Gohan fueron arrastrados por las áreas donde estan los secuaces del ejercicio Koopa, fueron batidos, llenados de engrudo metidos al horno y al congelador, pasaron para ser adornados hasta que terminaron en una enorme piñata de siete picos donde se encontraban las cabezas de ambos saliendo por debajo del objeto-¿listos para romper la piñata?-comando Junior mientras todos los jóvenes smashers sacaban bates de beisbol, palos de madera y pañoletas para cubrirse los ojos-esto nos va a doler... Y muchísimo-dijo Nail quien vio que algunos bates eran de metal

-¡Cállate Nail!-gritó Piccolo callando al antiguo guardián del Gran patriarca de Namekusei, en eso noto al aldeano de camisa roja con una cuña oxidada en sus manos-¿para que quieren una cuña?-

-no soy fanático de los palos de madera o del béisbol y no me gusta ensuciarme las manos-finalizó mientras sacaba un radio portátil y ponía la canción del jarabe tapatío, a lo que todos alzaron los palos encima de sus cabezas y se preparaban para romper la piñata-_canastas de mierda_-

* * *

_Mientras se escuchaban los ruidos de dolor de ambos guerreros Z siendo víctimas de una tradición mexicana de cumpleaños, ahora los guerreros Z y los demás smashers tenían que encontrar a los demás villanos, a Crazy Hand y a Majin Buu sueltos por toda la tierra, ¿Podrán encontrarlos antes de que los malvados smashers sepan de las esferas del dragón?, ¿Bayonetta continuara haciendo su obscuro pasatiempo ahora con el nuevo papa?, ¿Que será ese anillo que encontró Marron en el suelo?, restaurara el orden en toda la tierra?, todo esto en el siguiente capítulo de Dragón Smashers..._

* * *

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Canción de fondo: Skyline [adult swim] bump song**_

_**Saludos nuevamente, como mencioné este no es como el capitulo uno de varias partes, la siguiente parte se centrará en cierto trio que fueron los primeros villanos que encaró Goku junto a los villanos de Súper Smash Bros haciendo caos en la tierra, como parte del lanzamiento de Fire Emblem Fates decidí introducir a los reinos de Nohr y Hoshido ademas de Azura (en esta historia es la hermana de ambos Corrin y Kamui, pero ambos están en reinos diferentes por lo que son gemelos).**_

_**Otro de los pequeños "eastern eggs" es el anillo que encontró la hija de Krilin, (recuerdan el epílogo del capítulo anterior) la incursión de Zero es por la serie de Megaman Zero para gameboy advance, de hecho no iba a dejar a Megaman solo en la mansión, también notaron que introduje a Rodin uno de los personajes de Bayonetta, no tengo muchas información acerca de la serie pero intentare apegarme a su personalidad seria, otras de las cosas que introduje de la serie de Team Four Star es el Krilin Owned Count que hasta la fecha lleva 35 (capitulo 52 de la serie Abridged)**_

_**Además, denle un vistazo a mí otro fic: Súper Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— esta es de solo parodias musicales además de que pueden pedir cual canción añadir y si cada capítulo que se suba de este se introducirá para estar al parejo (categoria M por si preguntan).**_

**_actualizado: en los comentarios pondre una imagen de cuando saldra el proximo capitulo_**

* * *

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**__**cero**__** jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

_**Epilogo... Esa noche, en la corporación Capsula...**_

* * *

[Música de fondo: Ending (Yagami Team) The King of Fighters XIII]

Todo el mundo dormía tranquilamente en el lugar (algunos roncaban exageradamente) tras haber tenido una pequeña reunión entre los amigos de Goku y los smashers, pero esta vez nos enfocamos en la habitación donde la familia de Krilin descansaba, hasta que en el pequeño bolso del vestido de Marron en donde había guardado el anillo que encontró comenzó a salir una mano casi monstruosa hasta que solo se mostró en una sombra-Si… todo está saliendo como lo planee…-dijo el misterioso sujeto el cual salio como si nada hasta llegar al laboratorio de Bulma tomando un objeto en forma de disco de color blanco con una perilla en la parte superior, ademas de tener una pantalla circular de color verde y provista de una cuadrícula, al momento acciono el botón y mostró la localización de seis esferas del dragón y una no muy lejos de ahí, en eso saco un walkie talkie y llamo de ahí-preparen la nave, iremos por la ultima esfera del dragón-

-_Muy pronto, será la hora de que regreses… ama_-

_**¡Hiya ja ja…**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**...**_

Mr. Popo: Okay eso fue p#$%&amp;* +{} inquietante.

* * *

_**[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	7. Capitulo 3-1

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

_**Guía principal:**_

"_smash__**"**__\- _pensamientos_. _"SMASH"_-_Grito_. _"Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _"Smash"_ \- comunicación mental con Kaiosama. **"Smash"**\- el autor _"__**Smash**__"_-Shenlong.

* * *

_**Voz de Azura**__**: **_

_**El siguiente Fanfic Crossover **__**es una parodia**__** sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. **__**Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

_**Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**__** Koei Tecmo Holdings **__**Co., LTD**__** / Team Ninja /Omega Force**__** / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV**__** / **__**Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

_**Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

_**En algún lugar de la tierra de Dragón Ball…**_

* * *

Las desoladas y frías colinas de Yunzabit, un lugar conocido por muy pocas personas en el séptimo universo, donde una misteriosa figura con una gabardina morada portaba una bolsa de cuero y sacaba unos objetos redondos de color amarillo con unas estrellas rojas poniéndolas en el suelo siendo en total siete de ellas debajo de una tormenta eléctrica ademas de estar lloviendo.

-muy bien ustedes tres, manos a la obra-al mencionar esto tres personas de corta estatura aparecieron detrás del extrañó monstruo, uno era de piel azul y de gorro negro con rojo ademas de portar una estrella en la linea de la pieza de ropa, otro parecía una especie de perro antropomórfico vestido de ropa ninja y finalmente una niña de cabello negro lacio con una gabardina militar de color verde claro, estos tres se llaman **Mai**, **Shu** y el primer enemigo que encaró Goku cuando comenzó su aventura, el antiguo emperador **Pilaf**-¿esta seguro de que nos pagará con un gran tesoro y un gran castillo a nosotros?-dijo el pequeño ser azul frotándose las manos

-por supuesto, solo necesito que invoquen al dragón-dijo mientras verificaba que nadie lo seguía o se ocultaba detrás de algunas rocas-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Shu viendo como aquel tipo estaba viendo que no había moros en la costa, alargando unos brazos negros con unas uñas que parecían una especie de monstruo y un enorme ojo rojo se iluminó tornándose en una boca-solo veía que este todo despejado, ya pueden llamar al dios dragón ahora mismo-

Al decir esto Mai se acercó a las esferas del dragón y dando la contraseña para poder ver al gran Shenlong-¡SAL DE AHÍ SHENLONG Y CUMPLE MIS DESEOS!-

Al decir esas palabras, el cielo se obscureció y los objetos empezaron a brillar hasta que un gran pilar de luz comenzó a tomar forma de un dragón-_**¿Quién es el que me ha invocado?, ahora tienen dos deseos**_-dijo Shenlong hacia las personas que lo había invocado

-Por cierto, ¿Como encontró la ultima esfera del dragón?-pregunto Pilaf algo dudoso de como consiguió la esfera del dragón-la encontré en una partida de póker-

-no sabia que apostaba-dijo Shu impresionado-jamas dije que iba a jugar, excepto que me quede jugando en las maquinas tragamonedas-comentó algo apenado mientras se acercaba al dios dragón-en que estábamos... ¡Ah si!-

Tras pensarlo este vio que por fin lograría cumplir su mas grande deseo-_Hiya ja ja_, Shenlong te diré mi primer deseo, quiero que revivas a alguien que murió en el valle de la hechicera durante la gran guerra de Hyrule a manos del héroe de esa guerra de nombre Link, junto a todo su ejército incluyendo al caballero dragón Volga, ¡DESEO QUE REVIVAS A MI AMA, LA GRAN HECHICERA OBSCURA **CIA**!-gritó el extrañó sujeto a lo que el dios dragón respondió-_**eso es muy fácil**_-

Una vez que los ojos de Shenlong dejaron de brillar volvió a hablar hacia el que lo invocó-_**he cumplido tu primer deseo, ¿cuál será el segundo deseo?**_-

-es muy simple, ¡DESEO OTROS DOS DESEOS!-dijo nuevamente el extrañó monstruo, causando que no solo Shenlong y la banda de Pilaf se quedara atónita por lo que pidió-_**¿Qué?**_-

-¿Acaso escuche que quería dos deseos más?-dijo Pilaf embobado y en shock por las palabras que menciono-_**ehh...**_-

-¿estás sordo?, te pedí dos deseos mas, ¿Se puede o no?-pregunto molesto, en cambio el Dios dragón se quedó impresionado por la petición que le pidieron-_**Wow, ha pasado dos mil quinientos años de que alguien los tuviera bien grandes y pidiera eso como deseo, además de la inmortalidad como ese enano azul**__** llamado Garlic Junior**__**, de hecho ni a los que usan las esferas del dragón con regularidad se les ocurrió, **__**felicidades...**_-

-¿nos estas enojado por eso?-se pregunto Shu por el repentino cambio de humor del dragón-_**aquí entre nos, si **__**pueden**__**, pero como aquí se preocupan mas por proteger a la **__**Tierra**__** en vez de hacer algo tan obvio, una de dos**__**,**__** nunca se les **__**ocurrió**__** o son unos p%$&amp;+/, como quiera lo tomare en cuenta**__**, solo por esta ocasión**__**, ¿cuáles son tus dos deseos extras?**_-

El extrañó monstruo solo se frotaba las manos pensando cual seria su tercer y cuarto deseo, en cambio el trío se acercó para hablar con el-disculpe, pero ¿no podía darnos a cambio un deseo para poder conquistar el mundo?-

-créeme eso lo pensé hace unos momentos, pero no tendría chiste que un enorme dragón verde..., sin ofender-dijo la extraña criatura mirando a Shenlong-_**no hay problema, ya me acostumbre a ver a locos que piden la juventud eterna o pedir a cambio el conocimiento infinito, eso si no te lo recomiendo, no querrás terminar como esa mujer de lenguaje ruso**_-

-te daría todo el mundo solo para ti, si es que no estas armado hasta los dientes con un gran ejército-en eso miro de nueva cuenta a Shenlong-asi que mi tercer deseo, ¡quiero que a los que pedí que revivieras los traigas aquí!, y ya que estas en eso abre un portal desde esta tierra al valle de la hechicera-

-_**tu deseo ha**__**n**__** sido concedido**_-anunció Shenlong y de un gran portal morado empezaron a emerger gran cantidad de criaturas de diferentes formas hasta que finalmente aparecieron dos figuras caminando junto al resto de la armada de monstruos, que causaron temor en Shu, Mai y Pilaf

Uno de ellos portaba una armadura roja y con un casco con un par de cuernos además de llevar en sus manos una lanza y finalmente la segunda persona era una mujer de piel morena y cabello blanco que llevaba puesto un vestido morado obscuro que revelaba mucho a la imaginación, ademas de que en una de sus piernas tenia un brillante tatuaje rojo, al igual que en su brazo izquierdo, en su cabeza lleva una especie de casco que asemeja a un pájaro carpintero ademas de que le brillaban los ojos y en su mano lleva un cetro con una piedra violeta con picos

-jajajaja-comenzó a reír la mujer mientras caminaba fuera del portal-hmph-fue lo único que dijo el caballero de armadura roja, el extrañó sujeto se acercó a los mencionados y se arrodilló frente a la mujer

-_**Volga**_, ama, bienvenidos de regresó al mundo de los vivos-dijo el extrañó monstruo mostrándose fielmente a ella-_**Wirzo**_, mi más fiel lacayo, veo que preparaste muy bien este plan-contestó Cia encantada por el buen trabajo que hizo su esbirro-sip, nunca pensé que el _**Alan Parsons Project***_ funcionara…-

-¿el que?-pregunto Volga confundido y a la vez molesto por lo que menciono-verán, como el autor uso el plan Z de hace tres capítulos seria un cliché muy viejo, asi que lo llame asi-

-ignoraré lo que dijiste hace un rato-dijo fastidiado el caballero dragón, de hecho Wirzo era el único miembro de la armada que rompía la cuarta pared, en eso Pilaf le hablo a la hechicera-y bien señorita Cia, ¿Nos dara nuestra recompensa?-

-por su puesto que les daré su recompensa-dijo Cia en tono alegre, lo cual el trío comenzó a saltar de felicidad-pero...-

-¿como que pero?-se pregunto Mai con duda en eso vio que su cetro empezó a brillar con un tono violeta-como sus servicios ya no son requeridos, disfruten de un paseo por el vuelo de la desesperación como su recompensa-

En eso un portal circular apareció debajo de los pies del trío, cuando se quitaron de ahí Volga los tomo del cuello de sus ropas y los miró-¡Que tengan un feliz viaje, tontos!-dijo el caballero dragón, pero antes, Wirzo les entregó a cada uno una bolsa de papel y ¿La hebilla de un cinturón?*

-¿para que la hebilla?-pregunto el perro ninja acerca de los objetos que les dieron-si alguien de ustedes ha sufrido epilepsia alguna vez, me lo agradecerán, chayito, ¡HIYA JA JA JAJAJAJA!-

Lanzando a los tres torpes villanos al vuelo de la desesperación y una vez cerrando el portal, la malvada hechicera sonrió sínicamente-me agradaba la niña... pero eso les enseñara a nunca confiar en desconocidos de otros universos, ¿aun queda un deseo Wirzo?-dijo Cia viendo a Shenlong-por supuesto, es todo suyo, pero ya no puede pedirle otros dos deseos más-

-con uno es más que suficiente para mi-caminando hacia las esferas del dragón y mirando hacia el cielo-_**¿Que pasa?, ¿No van a conceder más deseos?**_-dijo el dios dragón

-Shenlong, como antigua protectora del tiempo, mis poderes se debilitaron drásticamente debido a que mi contraparte buena aun existe, ¡mi deseo es romper esa conexión para siempre!-exclamó extendiendo sus brazos para que su deseo se cumpliera

-_**no puedo concederte ese deseo, ya que esta fuera de mis límites**_-dijo el dios dragón al ver que el deseo de Cia era muy difícil de conceder-entonces... arreglemos eso-

Usando su báculo disparo un rayo violeta hacia Shenlong causando que rugiera, poco a poco su apariencia cambio a ser una mas intimidante, sus escamas se tornaron azules en vez de verdes, los cuernos de su cabeza se volvieron negros y su cuerpo se torno mas humano a excepción de la parte baja ya que parecía humo de color negro y con un puro en su boca-ahora Shenlong, o mejor dicho **Dark Shenlong** que piensas de tu nueva apariencia-

-_**jejeje, nada mal humana creo que me acostumbre a esto**_-dijo el dragón corrompido moviendo su puro de un lado al otro-_**originalmente tenia planeado acabar con la raza humana en algunos años más tarde, y acerca de tu deseó, lo hare inmediatamente como agradecimiento**_-

Una vez que los ojos del dragón empezaron a brillar nuevamente, la hechicera sintió que una gran cantidad de energía se acumulaba causando que sus tatuajes en su cuerpo empezaran a brillar y una densa aura negra la rodeaba-si, ¡SI!, ¡finalmente ya no tengo esa conexión con Lana! ¡ahora soy totalmente independiente de mi misma!-

Una vez que el aura negra se desvaneció Cia miro nuevamente al dragón azul-dime una cosa Dark Shenlong ¿donde se encuentra mi amado Link?-pregunto Cia-_**je eso es fácil, se encuentra ubicado en el cuarto universo participando en el gran torneo Smash, junto a la princesa Zelda y el rey del mal Ganondorf, pero ahora se encuentran aquí mismo en el séptimo universo**_-

Una vez que le había dado la información sobre donde se encuentra la razón de su existencia se dirigió hacia sus esbirros-Wirzo, Volga, preparen a las tropas, invadiremos la capital del oeste y no solo me vengare de Zelda, sino también de Ganondorf por ser su marioneta, y no me importa si alguien los ayude, nada ni nadie...-invirtiendo su báculo hacia el suelo dos gigantescos portales emergieron mostrando el Valle de la hechicera en Hyrule y otro la corporación Capsula durante una tormenta eléctrica, revelando que sus poderes ahora son mas grandes que antes-¡PODRÁ DETENERME!, ¡JAJAJAJA!-

* * *

-¡AHH!-gritó Lana justo cuando un relámpago cayo cerca de la mansión ademas de despertar por la risa diabólica de su contraparte obscura

-¿sucede algo Lana?-dijo el hijo de Goku preocupado por el repentino despertar de su compañera de cuarto-Gohan, creo que…, han revivido a alguien que habíamos derrotado en mi mundo-

Por otro lado, Dark Pit con una piyama negra, Roy con una camisa roja sin mangas, Reflet con su misma indumentaria pero sin sus botas, chaleco y un cubre ojos en su cabeza y Zero sin su armadura y casco mostrando su cabellara rubia completamente hecha un desastre se encontraban despiertos por el grito-¿y me interesa eso?, en la mansión pasan cosas raras y solo nos dices que tuviste una pesadilla-dijo molesto Roy mientras se tallaba un ojo intentando volver a dormirse

-si, pero...-se defendió Lana-no te preocupes, si tuviste una pesadilla intenta pensar en otras cosas-le sugirió Reflet volviendo a ponerse el antifaz para volver a dormí-volvamos a descansar todos, mañana será un largo dia-

La maga blanca solo se quedó en la orilla de la cama verificado si era solo una pesadilla o algo que en realidad si pasó, hasta que...-¿sigues despierta?-dijo el reploide rojo molesto

-ehh, ¿si?-

-¡pues entonces vuelve a dormir reina del drama!-dijo Dark Pit con la cabeza boca abajo, si algo no le agravada era que lo despertaran a las 3:28 de la madrugada-pero no entienden que…-

-¡Reina del drama!-gritó nuevamente volteando la cabeza hacia Lana-que lo que acabo de soñar puede ser…-

-_~¡REINA DEL DRAMA!~_-se escuchó por toda la casa de Bulma, la principal razón de quien aún seguía despierta a esa hora, viendo que no podía ganar una pelea contra toda los smashers (ya que tambien Master Hand se unió al gritó), suspiro derrotada y dijo finalmente

_-Cia..., ¿habrá regresado?-_

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers. **_

**Capítulo ****3****: ****La****resurrección**** de la Hechicera Oscura, Cia.**

**Primera parte**

_**Final del arco de la introducción de los guerreros Z al torneo Smash**_

* * *

Al salir el sol, todos los smashers y guerreros Z estaban ya desayunados (contando por dos a Goku y su familia, a Pacman, Kirby, Dedede... [¡REY DEDEDE!] y Yoshi) listos para comenzar la búsqueda de los villanos, de Crazy y Majin Buu

-muy bien todos esto es lo que vamos a hacer-dijo la mano jefe mientras se reunía con el resto-necesitaremos hacer equipos de cinco junto a uno de los amigos de Goku para separarnos y buscar por toda la Tierra hasta encontrar a Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf mi hermano y Buu-

-para eso hicimos una lista durante el almuerzo con los siguientes nombres...-dijo el supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones sacando una pequeña tabla con una hoja-Goku estará con los siguientes smashers que son Sonic, Mario, Megaman y Pacman-

-volvemos a hacer equipo Rock-dijo el erizo azul chocando puños con el bombardero azul mientras Pacman levantaba el pulgar aceptando, a lo que continuó el antiguo Kaiosama-Piccolo estará a cargo de Snake, Samus, Capitán Falcón y Meta Knigth-

-¡EN SERIO CON FALCÓN DE NUEVO!-gritó la cazarecompensas al tener que hacer equipo nuevamente con el corredor de F-Zero-_esto será un largo tiempo_-pensó Piccolo mientras se sobaba la cien por tener que aguantar a personas que no se soportan entre si-de que te quejas estas igual con nosotros-comento Kamisama cosa que el súper namekiano (molesto por eso) tenia razón

-Vegeta comandara a Cloud, Bayonetta, Zelda y Link-dijo Kaioshin con tranquilidad a lo que cierta persona...-¡LES DIJE QUE NO ESTARÉ EN EL MISMO LUGAR CON ESA P#$% ZORRA!-

-_igual que en AVALANCHA_-dijo Cloud con los brazos cruzados y con la espada en la pared recordando el dia que conoció al equipo de Barret

-Trunks del futuro irá acompañado de Shulk, , Kamui y Lucina-dijo la mano jefe dándole al viajero del tiempo quienes son sus compañeros de equipo de búsqueda, en eso la princesa de Yillsee se sintió un poco apenada y mas tímida al ver que el estaba bajo su cuidado-~estoy realmente sintiendo algo incomodo entre ustedes~-dijo el joven científico a Lucina quien estaba sonrojada a lo que esta reaccionó con incrustarle la espada en el pie derecho de Shulk-y tu no viste eso venir, chico oráculo-

-Goten y Trunks estarán en un grupo mas grande con los Ice Climbers, Ness, Toon Link y Young Link...-continuó Bulma a lo que los pequeños solo celebraban chocando las manos

-pero para evitar los eventos del dia de ayer, cuyo grupo golpeó con cuñas oxidadas y atrapar en una piñata a Piccolo y a Gohan, estarán bajo supervisión de Mewtwo-terminó la madre de Goten y Gohan a lo que el pokémon psíquico ya estaba detrás de los dos niños saiyajines

-suerte con Mewtwo, porque no es fácil de adivinarle el pensamiento o mejor dicho... a ustedes, ¡Jajajaja!-rio Piccolo mientras veía las caras de miedo en ambos mocoso que le habían causado muchos problemas

-el señor Tenshinhan y Chaoz estarás a cargo de Falco, Fox, Robin y Doggy con Sqauk-señalo la mano derecha de Viridi mencionando al grupo del antiguo asesino, pero aparentemente el pequeño compañero de Ten estaba teniendo dificultades con cierto smasher canino-¡Deja mi gorro en paz! ¡Lo vas a romper!-

-Yamcha Ehh...-dijo Master al ex bandido del desierto ya que sinceramente no quería involucrado en la búsqueda de su hermano o terminaría como siempre la historia quiso con el-tendrás a Mr. Game &amp; Watch, Olimar, Alph, R.O.B. y Diddy Kong quiénes te van a ¿Cuidar?-pero antes de verificar la aceptación del grupo, solo vio a Yamcha corriendo en círculos intentando quitarse de encima al pequeño primo de Donkey Kong-¡Quítate de mi cara! ¡Porque me esta atacando!-

-¿en serio Yamcha?, no puedes durar al menos treinta segundos sin que te ataquen-dijo Tenshinhan viendo que su supuesto rival era atacado por Diddy Kong, a lo que Mr. Game &amp; Watch saco un letrero negro con letras blancas que decía, {si no te hubieras comido el ultimo muffin de plátano de la mamá de Bulma no se hubiera puesto asi}

-¡Hasta ahora me lo dicen!-se quejó nuevamente pero luego le dieron una patada dejándolo inmediatamente fuera de combate a lo que el pequeño mono araña se lo llevo arrastrando del cuello de la camisa

-numero Diecisiete, numero Dieciocho y Krilin estará con Red, Charizard, Yoshi, Ike y Little Mac-dijo Viridi a lo que el ex monje respondió alegre-¡eso significa que puedo darle un nombre a mi equipo!-

Pero en eso solo sintió el ardor de cierto lanzallamas de uno de los miembros del universo de Pokémon-¡Grhhaa! [Traducción: ¡NO!]-

_*ding*_

_**Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 22**_

-tomáremos eso como uno no de Charizard-comento Ike viendo que el amigo de Goku quedo al dente y listo para comer si estuviera el rey de los Koopas cerca de ahí para atacar a Krilin nuevamente

-Bulma estará junto a los entrenadores de Wii Fit, Greninja, Marth y Dedede...-dijo la mano jefe pero luego escuchó al gobernante de Dreamland-¡REY DEDEDE!-

-¡si vuelves a gritar te rompo toda esa bocota que tienes!-amenazó la científica quien estaba a lado de el, con el puño cerrado a lo que dijo aterrado cubriéndose la cara de miedo-s-s-si s-s-señora-

-el maestro Roshi, Oolong y Puar estará con Ryu, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Kirby y Rosalina-mencionó Dende señalando al siguiente equipo de búsqueda-¿quien es Rosalina?-susurro el ermitaño tortura a Oolong

-es la chica de vestido celeste-dijo el cerdo parlante a lo que Roshi vio a la princesa del espacio cosa que comenzó a analizarla como si fuera robot de arriba a abajo hasta que le empezó a sangrar de la nariz-jejeje, ¡Hola señorita Rosalina!, ¿no hace calor aquí?-

Y con una habilidad para escurrirse detrás de Rosalina y que ni siquiera lo vieran las chicas este levantó el vestido de la smasher, pero se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa-jijiji, ¿sorprendido?-

Podía decirse que el ermitaño tortura se había encontrado con el cosmos debajo de su falda ya que solo mostraba sus piernas pero lo que no sabia es que Samus, Zelda, Viridi, numero Dieciocho, Bulma y Milk ya estaba detrás de él, mientras todos se hacían hacia atrás hasta que...

*BAM*

*PUM*

*CUAZ*

*SLAP*

-¡Sabia que era un maldito pervertido al igual que Falcón!-gruño la cazarecompensas tras darle la paliza al primer maestro de Goku a lo que Donkey Kong se lo llevo arrastrando para que no tuviera un segundo asalto entre las mujeres

-nadie entiende a esa chica-comento Oolong a lo que Pikachu le hablo-Pikachu pika chu pika-

-dices que Falcón lo intento la primera vez que ella entro en la mansión, pero siempre esta un paso adelante de los pervertidos-dijo el gato azul parlante a lo que el pokémon eléctrico le contestó-pika pi-

Después de darle un escarmiento al maestro Roshi, la esposa de Goku se acomodó entre los faltantes a lo que la mano jefe informó del siguiente grupo-Milk y su padre estará a cargo de Palutena, Luigi, Peach, los hijos de Bowser y los aldeanos-

Pero en eso Roy Koopa levantó la mano pero solo escuchó un rugido molesto detrás de él-levanta la mano, ¡o te juro que no podrás levantarla otra vez!-

-si señor... ¡Digo señora!-dijo asustado bajando la mano sabiendo que era Milk, a lo que el aldeano de camisa roja trago saliva duramente

-y finalmente Gohan estarás con Pit, Lana, Roy, Corrin, Zero, Reflet y Dark Pit-finalizó Master Hand dando al equipo final a lo que cierto par grito fuertemente-¡NO VOY A ESTAR JUNTO A ESTE P#$%&amp;# !-

-¡Gohan! ¡De donde aprendiste ese lenguaje!-dijo escandalizada Milk al escuchar a su hijo mayor decir malas palabras por primera vez cosa que el mismo se quedo petrificado al mismo tiempo que todos los demás guerreros Z, a excepción de su padre, Piccolo, Trunks del futuro, los niños y Vegeta que estaba atacado de la risa-jujuju, esto valdrá la pena verlo-

-no es lo que parece mamá, se me salio si querer-aclaro Gohan intentando negociar con su madre cosa que oficialmente ya se cerro-¡sabia que los amigos de tu padre eran una mala influencia, y mas esas personas sin control!-

-oye/poyo/beep/woof/quack/ook?-dijeron los smashers sintiéndose ofendidos por Milk, pero Donkey Kong solo alzó los hombros ademas de levantar los labios (la burla clásica de Donkey desde el 64), en eso Gohan intentó hablar nuevamente pero solo para ver a su madre con las piernas dobladas en el suelo y llorando como actriz de novela mexicana-¡Mi Gohan ya se convirtió en un rebelde sin causa!-

-en serio, ahora entiendo que tienen un verdadero problema de comunicación familiar-dijo Dark Pit viendo la escena que estaba haciendo Milk, cosa que no le agrado el tono en el que lo dijo a el, pero solo escuchó que los sollozos de su madre se detuvieron instantáneamente a lo que eso lo empezó a asustar-si necesitan a alguien para ese problema, llamen a esa mujer que aterra a Master por las noches, y que ese dia de Halloween Crazy se disfrazó de ella-

-emm Pitto...-dijo Yajirobe pero luego vio que el ángel negro lo miro molesto a lo que se corrigió-¡Quiero decir Dark!, no es por ofender, pero si quieres valorar tu vida, ¡Cállate de una vez!, ¡hablo en serio!-

-adivinaré, ¿esta detrás de mi?-dijo el doble de Pit apuntando hacia atrás de él, a lo que efectivamente Milk estaba irradiando una aura roja y negra como si fuera una alma poseída por el diablo, cosa que todos (hasta Gohan) asintieron con la cabeza lenta y temblorosamente-lo supuse... pero para eso esta Pitstain y Krilin como chivos expiratorios-y descaradamente Dark Pit agarro del cuello de la toga de su original y del Gi del ex monje a lo que les salto como si fuera un tigre de bengala (si preguntan porqué no le puse el contador, es que no ds necesario solo cuando sea el momento justo)

Después de haberse calmado Milk, varios se sintieron inconformes en el caso de los equipos pero la Master le dio un aviso-lo siento mucho, pero no hay cambios en los equipos, y no quiero nada de pretextos porque se regresaron a partir de este momento... ¿Si Krilin?-

-disculpa y que hay de esa cosa-dijo Krilin (con ayuda de una semilla del ermitaño) apuntando hacia donde se encontraba la única persona que no tenia equipo-¡Puff!-respondió Jigglypuff inflándose de enojo al ver que no fue puesta en ningún grupo de búsqueda

-¡Ah Jigglypuff!, ehh veras...-mencionó la mano jefe acerca del problema de no estar en un equipo-sabes muy bien que casi todos te quieren en un equipo pero esa no será una excepción, muy bien, ¿quien quiere tener a Jigglypuff en...-pero desgraciadamente todos le negaron inmediatamente

-no-

-yo no-

-zafo-

-nel-

-beep beep beep-

-woof/quak-

-pika-

-meh-

-gre-

-a mi ni ve vean-

-Poyo-

-¿que?-

-¡No c#$%€£¥ Ike donde sacaste esa pierna de pollo!-

En ese entonces una persona que tenia la piel gris con beanie negro, chamarra negra y unos pantalones bien estirados que hasta parecía que se los estiraron a mas no poder-magia, magia de Fanfiction, p#$%*-

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto pregunto Yamcha viendo al sujeto pero este lo amenazó con una pistola en la cara-mejor me callo-

-Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuff-dijo el pokémon globo quejándose de sus compañeros smashers a lo que una persona nunca entendió lo que había hablado-¿que fue lo que dijo?-

-dijo que son unos majaderos y se siente ofendida por eso Krilin-mencionó Oolong a la pregunta de su amigo-oh vamos, ni que fuera para tanto...-pero en eso Jigglypuff se inflo mas y se le fue encima a Krilin para abofetearlo

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

-¡AY AY AY AY AY!-

_*ding *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding*_

_**Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 23, 24, 25, 26, 27**_

-Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuff-

-y ahora dice que te odia-finalizó el cerdo parlante a lo que el amigo de Goku estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral-me lo merecía, _mejor le daré algo con que me perdone_-

-esta bien Jigglypuff, estarás con Gohan y el resto-continuó Master Hand en donde estaría el pokémon globo a lo que Roy trago saliva duramente sabiendo que cuidar a Jigglypuff es un verdadero problema-ay no-

-eso si Gohan, mantén los ojos abiertos con Jigglypuff y procura que nunca le des un marcador o la dejes cantar-advirtió el creador del cuarto universo al hijo mayor de Goku a lo que este le pregunto-suena curioso lo que dijo, ¿pero porque no quiere que le demos un marcador y no dejarla cantar?-

-un momento ¿eso es bueno o malo?, porque le di uno de los marcadores de Marron para que dibujara algo-dijo Krilin mientras Jigglypuff quien ya tenia el marcador en su pequeña ¿mano o brazo? a lo que tomo aire-¡KRILIN!-

-¡P#$%&amp; € PELÓN ZOPENCO!-grito furioso Dark Pit a lo que Sonic corrió lo mas rápido posible para evitar que iniciara la canción a lo que fue tarde

_~Jiigglypuff Jigglyyyyyypuff~_

-ya es suficiente, debi haberme desecho de ti porque siempre metes la pa... *yawn* ta...-dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines a lo que este como tronco cayo de cara-*yawn* porque tenemos... sueño-dijo Goku a lo que este ya termino dormido junto a su hijo mayor

-*yawn* no lo se... Creo que a... *yawn* eso se refería Mas... ter...-contesto adormilando el viajero del tiempo que ya sucumbió al sueño a lo que les siguieron los demás smashers

-*yawn* despiértenme en cinco minutos-dijo Goten acomodándose encima del monarca de Dreamland a lo que el joven Trunks lo siguió-*yawn* igual a mi-

_~Jiiigglypuff Jiiigglypuff Jiiigglyyypuff Jigglyyyyy~_

-Ten...-dijo débilmente el pequeño compañero de Tenshinhan a lo que este ya se durmió por la melodía de Jigglypuff-debo re... sis... Olvídenlo-

Y asi todos y cada uno de los smashers y guerreros Z se quedaron dormidos poco a poco hasta incluso a los supremos kaiosamas también cayeron por la melodía del pokémon globo, eso si Piccolo tambien termino dormido junto a Nail y Kamisama dentro de su cabeza

_~Jigg... ¿_Huh?-en eso Jigglypuff se detuvo solo para ver que todo el mundo se durmió durante su canción, cosa que la molesto por completo hasta inflarse-¡Pufff!-

Viendo en su pequeña mano le quito la tapa al marcador alzándola al aire y de la nada una música de terror junto a unos rayos y relámpagos

-Jajajaja, antiguos espíritus del mal, declaró que este marcador de tinta negra permanente indeleble, cause todo el sufrimiento social mientras duermen... ¡JAJAJAJA!-dijo la voz que literalmente era del mismo marcador con el rostro de una persona...

* * *

_**Mientras en el otro mundo...**_

* * *

-pero en el nombre de mi, ¡¿Que fue eso?!-dijo Kaiosama sorprendido por el inesperado momento hasta que se escuchó una voz detrás de el-creo que Smashbrosarrmagedon introdujo un momento muy aleatorio en esta historia, eso es tan tonto, lo publicare ahora mismo en Facebook-

-¡Cállate Bubbles hipster parlante!-gritó nuevamente revelado que el mono parlante vestía lentes de pasta gruesa, un bigote, ropas coloridas y a lado de el un vaso de café Starbucks ademas de una Macbook a lado

* * *

_**Volviendo al lugar...**_

* * *

Regresando con Jigglypuff quien esta se acercó y la primera persona que recibiría su castigo seria Krilin, el cual esta comenzó a garabatear toda su cara (incluyendo su frente) mientras reía divertida, continuó haciendo su travesura a cada uno de los dormidos rayando sus caras, pero se detuvo al ver a Mr. Popo lo cual tomo un marcador azul e hizo lo mismo que con el negro

-primero la inmortalidad... y las perras-dijo dormido Vegeta mientras le hacían garabatos en la cara, en eso vio como Gohan y Dark Pit estaban casi a punto de abrasarse lo cual no desperdicio la oportunidad para hacerles una jugarreta mientras movía a ambos al punto de casi tocar sus labios.

-que le digo... que le dicen... que le digo... si le digo... yo le digo...-se escuchó una voz que venia de los arbustos en el cual Jigglypuff se asomo solo para revelar a Crazy Hand totalmente dormido junto a Majin Buu a su lado

-¡PUFF!-dijo nuevamente inflándose aun mas para luego rayarles la cara a Buu y en todo su cuerpo-guante a la mano loca

Justo antes de irse por su cuenta a buscar a alguien que no se duerma mientras canta, con excepción de ese pokémon que conoció en la región Hoen escuchó por segunda ocasión otro ronquido pero mas fuerte a lo que esta vio detrás de una pared hasta descubrir a un hombre gordo con rasgos de cerdo y piel rojiza rosada dormido (ademas de estar babeando) junto a un caballero de armadura negra en el mismo estado y una persona que asemeja a un velociraptor pero verde, a lo que por tercera vez se infló y cacheteo a los tres hasta dejarlos con los cachetes rojos y rayados del rostro (o en el caso del caballero negro con abolladuras en el casco y rayado de la armadura con marcador rosa) dejando ya su trabajo concluido

* * *

_**Volviendo al planeta de Kaiosama...**_

* * *

-que patética forma de entretener a los lectores con estas niñerías pasadas de moda-dijo el mono parlante dándole un sorbo a su (exagerado pero caro) café de marca lo cual la deidad ya lo harto inmediatamente-¡Bubbles hipster parlante!, ¡Lo dire una sola vez como a tu primo parlante de la película de Slug!, ¡En un baúl, a la orilla de un risco!-

En eso se había dado cuenta de que el pokémon globo había encontrado al hermano menor de Master Hand junto al demonio rosa, eso junto a esos desconocidos-_Esperen un segundo, esos tres no proviene de esta tierra sino del mundo de Link, Zelda, Lana y Ganondorf, ¿como supieron llegar al séptimo universo?, ¿Acaso hay alguien que esta buscándolos?, eso o alguien viene por venganza_-

-**s-si claro**-dijo el autor algo dudoso ya que el sabe por completo lo que viene a la tierra de Dragón Ball mientras se alejaba rápida pero sigilosamente-okay dudaste por un momento…-mencionó Kaiosama hasta que no escuchó respuesta alguna durante un minuto hasta ya descifrarlo por completo

-¡Smashbrosarrmagedon!-

* * *

_**Una huida del autor después...**_

* * *

Por poco... ¿En que estábamos?... ¡Ah ya!, okay, en algún lugar de una planicie (esta zona todavía no ha llegado ya que terminó en la capital del oeste) donde había una gran cantidad de reses de corral siendo llevadas a donde un hombre con lentes y ademas de tener pinta de granjero (¡¿OBVIO?!) estaba terminando de ordeñar a una vaca, en eso vio un raro portal abriéndose donde dos ejércitos se desplazaban hasta que se detuvieron y el portal se cerró

-¡Oh dios mio!, ¡Un ejercito salio de la nada y esta en mi plantío de marihuana...-dijo apurado el granjero a lo que la vaca solo lo vio-¿moo?-

-Ehh... quiero decir... de zanahorias... ¿deja vu?-dijo nuevamente pero se dio cuenta que repitió la misma frase de hace tiempo a lo que fue caminando tomando su escopeta hasta donde habían salido esas personas-_muy bien granjero, actúa como ese dia en el que un alien te mato y extrañó que suene, volviste a la vida, ¿No puede pasar dos veces seguidas..._ ¿O si?-

Poco después de que los ejércitos terminaron de avanzar de ese mismo salieron varias personas que eran las mismas que el capitulo anterior se habían aliado para buscar y hacer pagar su osada traición a ambos bandos junto a una mujer de cabello azul celeste y de ropas negras con grilletes en ambas manos

-asi que este es el séptimo universo, Leo recuérdame agradecerle a toda Ciudad Smash por su cooperación, con excepción de esa mujer irritable llamada McVeigh-dijo Xander mientras veía a uno de sus hermanos

-ni me lo recuerdes hermano-comento el mencionando con una mueca de fastidio al tener que lidiar con la mujer con mas "influencia" en la ciudad Smash-es extremadamente molesta esa mujer ni siquiera pude hablarle tranquilamente sin que me gritará en el oído-

-¿Que?-dijo Takumi quien gracias a ella lo dejo temporalmente sordo, en cambio Azura discretamente estaba intentando abrir sus grilletes para escapar-_demonios voy a necesitar mas de lo que pensé, si tuviera un poco más de tiempo o una distracción, buscaría a Kamui y a Corrin para que detuviera esta invasión_-

-¡oigan ustedes!-grito el granjero a los captores de Azura lo cual voltearon hacia el-_eres un genio granjero, eres un genio_-

-¡amenaza!-dijo el arquero de Hoshido lanzando una flecha especial para acabar con la supuesta amenaza-¡espera Takumi no lo...-gritó Sakura para evitar que una persona inocente y ajena a ellos saliera lastimada otra vez, pero ya era tarde

-¡Protégeme escopeta!-al disparar de su escopeta, la flecha la partió a la mitad como si fuera nada hasta que le dio al pecho del granjero a lo que fue a golpear a su camioneta por segunda ocasión eso y sus últimas palabras fueron-no debi apoyar a Donald Trump*-

-felicidades Hoshido, mataron a otro civil por catorceava ocasión-dijo el general de la armada de Nohr a lo que el arquero responsable de la baja civil respondió-esta bien, es solo una flecha, no es asi amigo, ¿amigo?-

En eso Elise tomo un palo y empezó a picarle la cara por unos veinticinco minutos para que reaccionara, hasta que vio que ni siquiera respiraba, a lo que ella solo negó que esta oficialmente muerto-p#$% m#*€£¥ lo mate... ¡P#$% M#*€£¥ LO MATE!-gritó Takumi fuera de sus casillas a lo que fue y le empezó a dar respiración de boca a boca (pero luego escupió debido a que tenia mal aliento el occiso) después saco una de las flechas con encantamiento de electricidad las junto para revivirlo

-le decimos-dijo Camilla viendo como uno de sus enemigos estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para revivir al civil mientras se iluminaba el lugar debido a que se estaba electrocutado el mismo-Conozco a Takumi, nunca se dará por vencido, hizo lo mismo con un pavo real de nuestro castillo ya que el lo crio y nunca le dijimos que era la cena de esa noche-le respondió Hinoka comentándole al la paladina de lo que sucedió hace tiempo en Hoshido, en cambio Saizo solo negaba con la cabeza viendo

Después de unos minutos de ver como alguien terco intentaba revivir a alguien ya muerto, una voz ajena a los ejércitos invasores se escucho-asi que otras personas estan en este universo ademas de nosotros-

-¿quien eres?, muéstrate-dijo Xander desenvainando su espada a lo que desde el cielo, un gran dragón rojo apareció y aterrizó en frente del grupo pero la sorpresa que menos esperaron fue que se transformara en un hombre con armadura roja-_¡no puede ser!, ¡¿Un manakete en este universo?!_-dijo Azura en shock por ver al misterioso caballero dragón aparecer como si nada pero en eso una risa aterradora que le helo la sangre y en eso una sonrisa monstruosa apareció por debajo de los pies de los soldados del reino de Hoshido hasta materializarse en una criatura con gabardina morada-veo que buscan a los herederos de la sangre de los primeros dragones-respondió Wirzo al grupo mientras Volga reunía a las tropas que comandaba que era un grupo de varios Lizalfos, Moblins, Darknuts y caballeros ReDead

-¿como sabes eso?-mencionó Ryoma acerca de la información que tenían la armada de monstruos en ese entonces, en cambio, las tropas mencionadas se esparcieron en busca de posibles intrusos a su perímetro, en caso de que alguien ajeno a sus ordenes estuviera ahí lo acabarían en unos instantes-digamos que ellos están aquí-respondió Volga mientras veía a sus soldados-¡Asegúrense de que nadie este en este lugar, si lo ven mátenlo y no tengan clemencia!-

-general, ¿que hacemos con esa lona que cubre ese campo?-dijo un Darknut señalando el lugar donde estaba una lona con camuflaje y que decía "plantío secreto de marihuana" pero luego estaba tachado y escrito en rojo por zanahorias

-quémenlo-dijo sin rodeos el caballero dragón a lo que fue nuevamente interrumpido ahora por uno de los Moblins-pero hay una enorme cantidad de plantas cannabis aquí, y esa p#$%€£+= es buena para el glaucoma y el estrés-

En eso y sin que nadie escucha se le acerco al oído Volga le susurro-llévense una parte para Cia, para mí y otra para ustedes, y lo demás quémenlo-

-pero no se pasen de listos con el fuego, no querrán atraer la atención de las personas-mencionó el hechicero acercándose a Volga-¿cualessss personassss?-dijo uno de los Lizafalos con una voz de serpiente-esa es la actitud Lizalfo Dwane-

Mientras las tropas de Cia quemaban (y secretamente se llevaban varias plantas de marihuana) el lugar, Azura sintió que algo iba a pasar-milord Xander, no podemos confiar en ellos-

-ni en ti tampoco traidora-dijo mientras daba una mirada gélida hacia la bailarina, para luego preguntarle a Volga-¿Que es lo que necesitan?-

-simplemente mas apoyo para acabar con los aliados de sus traidores-dijo el caballero dragón a lo que varios se quedaron sorprendidos por eso, no tenían ni siquiera medio dia y ya Corrin y Kamui tenían ya un grupo para apoyar su causa, pero luego continuó hablando-a cambio de dejar a uno con vida que lleva el nombre de Link-

-¿me parece algo sospechoso de dejar a una sola persona con vida?-dijo el ninja de Hoshido por la petición que les hizo cosa que muchos pensaron también de igual forma-y mas a cambio de tener el apoyo de sus tropas-

-solo digamos que **Ella** les dirá todo lo que quieren saber-mencionó Wirzo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su ¿rostro?-¿y quien es ella?-pregunto Azura discretamente a lo que una persona le respondió-es ella y comienzan con E mayúscula al principio, por cierto-

Fue en eso que de un portal Cia apareció repentinamente frente a los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr mientras caminaba hacia ellos_-¡¿Q-quien es ella... ¡¿Y porque siento una maldad tan gigantescas en ella?!-_se pregunto la joven peliazul celeste aterrada al presentir una maldad tan obscura dentro de la hechicera, pero se detuvo al ver al cuerpo del granjero (que gracias a Takumi) en el suelo

-que ironía que los patéticos seres que viven aquí y que alaban a un tipo que solo da mentiras a este planeta tengan el final que se merecen por ser ciegos ante la realidad-dijo Cia viendo el cadáver mientras sonreía malvadamente sabiendo el fatídico destino que les aguarda a los seres humanos del séptimo universo, en eso vio a Xander y a Ryoma-mi nombre es Cia, encantada de conocerlos-

-Xander, general del ejército Nohr-se presento el hijo mayor del rey Garon a lo que le secundó él samurái-Ryoma del reino de Hoshido-

-interesante, veo que usted no se soportan entre si por lo visto-cometo Cia viendo a ambos generales darse miraras de odio que se daban ahora-digamos que un par de traidores no han hecho tener un objetivo en común-mencionó Xander acerca de su pequeña alianza con sus enemigos

-ya veo, Kamui y Corrin-dijo tranquila la hechicera obscura a lo que todos se quedaron en shock-¡¿Qué?! ¿sabes donde estan ellos?-dijo Leo sorprendido mientras Cia tocaba con sus uñas su cetro-claro, pero la pregunta es, ¿son sus tropas lo suficientemente fuertes para encarar a un grupo de leyendas de diferentes lugares casi al punto de que uno de ellos acabe con todos ustedes?-

-la carta decía que son muy poderosos, pero nunca supimos que uno solo acabaría con todo una armada-comento Camilla mostrando la invitación de los príncipes dragones, solo para que fuera arrebatado por la magia negra de la peliblanca morena-les dire un consejo, todos son fuertes, pero de las personas que se deben de preocupar son de los que participan y que representan a este universo-

-habla-dijo Ryoma mostrando una mueca de molestia mientras cia sonrió de un lado-mejor aun, véanlo por ustedes mismos-y con un pequeño toque de su báculo varias imágenes se mostraron debido a que Cia alguna vez fue la guardiana del tiempo tenia acceso a ver los eventos del pasado en diferentes mundos, mostrándole a los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr las peleas de los guerreros Z cuales eran la pelea contra Raditz, después la primera pelea de Goku contra Vegeta para luego pasar a la batalla entre Freezer con el, seguido de el combate del Trunks del futuro partiendo a la mitad al arcosiano y acabando con su padre, después la pelea de Cell y Goku ademas de la de su hijo, otra era el combate de Majin Buu contra Gotenks y finalmente la pelea entre Goku y el dios de la destrucción Bills

-esto... es...-dijo anonadado el general de Nohr al ver las habilidades de los guerreros Z ademas de ver como se transformarán en súper saiyajines-hermano, ellos...-comenzó Sakura sorprendida y asustada por las imágenes que estaban viendo, a lo que Ryoma le mencionó-si lo se, manejan el chi-

-¿el que?-se pregunto el hermano de Xander acerca de lo que dijo para luego aclararle sus dudas-es la energía vital que nos rodea, también se le llama Ki-después vio el combate entre Kid Buu contra Goku a lo que este lanzo la Genkidama-pero solo son historias de niños, leyendas, como esto es posible-

-en este lugar todo es verdad-menciono la hechicera al grupo-los cinco guerreros son seres llamados saiyajines, una raza de guerreros extremadamente poderosos y no durarían ni tan solo un segundo con ellos, y el ultimo es un namekiano y al igual que los anteriores sus probabilidades de son de cero a nada-

-¿no hablan en serio?-dijo Xander sudando fríamente a lo que Wirzo se metió detrás de ellos-es en serio, los harán plasta de octorock con una uña-

-es cierto eso, a pesar de sus tontas y absurdas elocuencias-dijo Volga mientras veía como su compañero y subcomandante fumaba un pequeño rollo de papel a lo que cayo al suelo como árbol debido a los efectos de la droga-y deja eso que nos pones en ridículo-

Tras ver a una de sus creaciones estar muy "elevado" con la marihuana y poner su mano en el rostro, les dio una propuesta-le vengo a ofrecer a que me ayuden con mi venganza a cambio de tener la sangre de sus príncipes en sus manos y a todo aquel que se meta en su camino-

-¿y crees que nos vas a convencer fácilmente?-mencionó Ryoma mostrando oficialmente un total desacuerdo con la petición de Cia a lo que también Xander se unió también-pienso en lo mismo, nosotros jamas haremos el trabajo sucio de alguien mas-

Al mencionar esto la hechicera obscura solo comenzó a reírse de ambos bandos a lo que después les contesto-¡jajajaja!, jamas dije que los iba a convencer...-en eso levanto su báculo el cual ya estaba brillando intensamente-los estoy forzado-

-¡Liberen a Azura rápido! ¡Es una trampa!-grito rápidamente el samurái a lo que Takumi ni lo pensó dos veces para liberar a la joven bailarina-al fin se dieron cuenta-dijo Cia sombríamente mostrando una sonrisa diabólica

-pase lo que pase, busca a Kamui y a Corrin y diles que... ¡AAAHH!-dijo el arquero de Hoshido, pero en eso todos los miembros de las tropas de ambos reinos sintieron como una poderosa onda eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo a lo que esta se manifestó en una aura violeta ademas de unas chispas de electricidad rojas y sus ojos cambiaron por unos malignos ojos rojos brillantes ademas de que se dibujo una línea negra alrededor hasta su mandíbula de cada lado*-solo... ¡Corre!-finalizó antes de caer en la influencia de la hechicera obscura

Al ver que casi todos los que habían sido sus amigos y familiares tornarse en las marionetas de Cia, Azura corrió lo mas pronto posible antes de que ella se diera cuenta pero su escape fue detenido por dos Darknuts-¿a donde crees que vas humana?-

Pero en eso el caballero acorazado solo vio como ella empezó a mover sus manos hasta que una cantidad de agua que se encontraba cerca de ella atacó al soldado como si fuera un puñetazo dejándolo inmediatamente fuera de combate, al ver esto el siguiente fue ahora sobre ella y con el líquido creo una barrera a lo que hizo explotar haciendo una onda sobre los demás esbirros de Cia cosa que llamó toda su atención-interesante, usas el agua para defenderte y para atacar-admitió la peliblanca morena sonriendo admirada con las habilidades de Azura

-los príncipes de Hoshido y Nohr no son los únicos que poseen la sangre de los primeros dragones, yo tambien-dijo mientras varias cantidades de agua la rodeaban a lo que Cia le respondió con una sonrisa-te diré lo que haremos, tendrás un minuto de ventaja para poder escapar antes de que mis nuevas tropas te aniquilen por completo... empezando ahora-

Al ver que los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr estaban preparados para acabar con Azura, esta empezó a dar varias pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a un bosque donde comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo a lo que Cia malvadamente levantó una mano y señalo hacia donde se había ido-que empiece la cacería-comando Cia a lo que ambos ejércitos gritaron con furia junto a sus tropas en conjunto para comenzar la búsqueda y aniquilación de la fugitiva-jejeje, corre, corre pequeña bailarina, ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Después de haber mandado a sus tropas y sus nuevas marionetas y el lugar se escuchaba la maniática risa, abrió un portal el cual los tres villanos regresaron al valle de la hechicera, solo que esta vez están en las llanuras de Yunzabit, cabe destacar que gracias a los nuevos poderes mágicos de Cia, ella logró unir ambos lugares haciendo una conexión con el reino de Hyrule y con el séptimo universo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a lo que ella veía desde una nueva versión del portal de las almas donde podía ver desde cualquiera de los doce universos

-muy bien, todo está saliendo cómo va el plan, tan solo necesito que esos tontos smashers vengan a mí y una vez que estén a mi merced, lo acabare uno por uno y al fin, mi amado Link estará a mi lado, y nada nos separara-menciono mientras caminaba hacia el nuevo portal de las almas donde veía al héroe de Hyrule roncando (y con el rostro rayado con marcador negro, de hecho ni se ha dado cuenta acerca de algo que ocurrió hace unos momentos) despreocupado, en eso Wirzo la interrumpió con una pregunta-una pregunta mi ama, ¿que pasara si ellos se dan cuenta de que las esferas del dragón ya no tienen la misma frecuencia de antes y ahora fueron corrompidas ademas de que están en el nuevo valle de la hechicera?-

-para eso tenemos a nuestros espías, con la Tierra en completo caos gracias al destructor del cuarto universo, ningún humano sabrá de nosotros-respondió a peliblanca morena confiada en sus mejores espías de su armada-si lo sé… solo que hay un problema con eso-

-¿Qué?-dijo Cia a lo que su sonrisa se borro de su rostro remplazándola con una mueca de molestia, cosa que el invocante comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo-d-de acuerdo con uno de nuestros espías aéreos, uno de los smashers conocido como Jigglypuff l-los durmió y los descubrió, _además de rayarles el rostro y el cuerpo_, por lo que las cosas se c-complicarán un poco más de lo que teníamos p-planeado-tras escuchar toda la información dicha por su subcomandante, esta se quito su casco revelando una cara muy similar a la de Lana, con excepción de que su cabello era blanco, sus ojos eran morados con un brillo rojizo y tenía unas líneas marcadas por debajo de sus ojos, a lo que lo dejo alado de su libro de conjuros, además de las siete esferas del dragón lo cual la apariencia eran totalmente diferente, ya que en lugar de ser de color naranja, eran de color morado, pero aun con las estrellas rojas, poniendo sus manos en la mesa a lo que ella respiro profundamente sin decir ni una sola palabra-¿no está enfadada con esa noticia?-menciono Wirzo a lo que después de un minuto mostro una ligera sonrisa algo que nunca es familiar en ella-oh no Wirzo, no estoy enfadada contigo...-

-¿en serio?-

Pero en eso una aura morada la comenzó a rodear a lo que sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a unos violeta y sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar-más bien… ¡ESTOY ENP#$&amp;€£!-grito furiosamente usando un ataque basado en Ki algo inusual en alguien que habita en otro mundo, pero gracias a las esferas del dragón obtuvo el suficiente poder para tener acceso a esos poderes mas aparte el poder detectar el Ki de otros más otras técnicas hechas en ese mundo, al ver esto el invocante solo se hecho al suelo para evitar la ira de su ama, a lo que Volga hizo de mismo modo a lo cual en una montaña no muy lejos…-rriiiiiiicoolllllaaaaa… ¡NO M$%&amp;#+!-grito el hombre que había gritando esa frase ya que la esfera de Ki fue lanzada hacia esa montaña destruyéndola por completo a lo que sus esbirros vieron esto

-buen tiro-dijo Wirzo mientras veía como muchas rocas pequeñas caían por todos lados, pero solo sintió que alguien le apretó ¿el cuello?-¡Aaahh! Suelte, suelte-

-escucha trapo flotante, nuestros planes lo llegan a saber los que habitan este mundo ya que no tienen el radar del dragón, cosa que ahora tenemos el original y uno falso que activara una trampa-dijo Cia con rabia a lo que saco el radar del dragón hecho por ella, ya que era de color morado pero cambio de color al que era el original mientras lo lanzaba al portal de las almas donde se había abierto una conexión al laboratorio de Bulma dejándolo en el lugar donde Wirzo se lo había llevado

-¿y que hay de esa chica?, si sabe como llegar a la capital del oeste, les dirá todo lo que hemos hecho-comenzó Volga uniéndose a la conversación, a lo que esta soltó al invocante-Para eso los ejércitos de Nohr y Hoshido se encargaran de ella ahora que estan bajo mi control, lo cual tu y Wirzo irán también, pero no puedo confiar en mi propio ejercito a que cuide el portal de las almas-

-¿y eso porque?-pregunto el caballero dragón a lo que Cia se masajeaba la sien y se sentaba en su trono-no lo sé, algún idiota dejo a 90% de las tropas con mas de 50 kilos de marihuana y un reproductor de mp3-

Bajando a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia vemos a un ReDead junto a varios Lizalfos, Moblins y Darknuts con cigarros en las bocas y unas enorme bocinas estremecimiento (junto a un pobre Octoroc rebotando de un lado al otro como pelota por el ruido*) todo el valle al ritmo de la música de...

_~Jump_

_Bounce_

_Down_

_Up_

_Jump, pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo_

_Bounce, pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo pogo_

_Down, pogo pogo pogo_

_Up, pogo pogo pogo_

_Jump, pogo_

_Bounce, pogo_

_Up, pogo_

_Down, pogo~_

-¿no tuvieron nada que ver con eso?-mencionó mientras daba un ojo crítico a sus comandantes pero solo Wirzo tosía diciendo "fue Volga" varias veces pero este le dio un puñetazo directo al ojo

-acepto mi error, pero en caso de que pasara, ¿porque no atrae a todos esos que estan en el infierno de esta Tierra?-se disculpó Volga mientras le daba un consejo a su ama la cual aceptó-Hmm… ¡Excelente idea Volga!, y con el portal de las almas que es mejor que el original será fácil, ahora vayan, y esta vez, no fallen-

Dando la orden de enviar a sus vasallos a verificar que Azura fuera eliminadas del camino, la hechicera obscura se dirigió hacia el portal para dirigirse hacia el infierno de ese universo ya que requería toda la ayuda posible para detener a los guerreros Z y sus nuevos aliados y cumplir su deseo de venganza contra aquellos que la usaron como una herramienta y robarse al amor de su vida-_recuerden todo lo que los rodea, porque su universo será un verdadero infierno en la Tierra_-

Tras cerrarse el portal se podía decir que el ejército de Cia y las tropas de Hoshido y Nohr no eran los únicos en estar en el séptimo universo, ya que un pequeño grupo de personas estaba muy bien escondidos detrás de una de los pilares del valle-no puedo creer que esa bruja maniática haya vuelto-dijo una persona que tenia la apariencia de un pequeño duende pero con una extrañó casco que cubría uno de sus ojos rojos ademas de tener el cabello pelirrojo atado con una cola de caballo-¿y que serán esas esferas del dragón que dijo junto a ese radar **Midna**?-mencionó ahora otra persona que tenía una canasta y una sombrilla rosa y una canasta llena de insectos ademas de un vestido rosa

-eso no importa, la princesa Zelda y Link corren peligro ademas de Ganondorf-mencionó una mujer que tenia ropas celestes ademas de una especie de pañoleta naranja en la cintura, varios protectores blancos en los hombros y en las rodillas y en el pecho tenia el símbolo de la tribu sheikan, mientras fijo su mirada a uno de los soldados de infantería-informen a las tropas que se dirijan a la capital del oeste de este mundo ya que ahí se encuentra ubicada la princesa Zelda-

-si capitana-mencionó el soldado hyliano retirándose del lugar, en cambio uno de las personas que estaban también ahí que tenia aspecto de un pez humano y con una pulsera en su muñeca derecha-eso sera interesante que Cia acabe con ese cerdo con melena pelirroja, yo pagaría por ver como le dan una paliza-

-¿en serio Ruto?, deja las niñerías porque esto es serio-mencionó un enorme sujeto que tenia barba blanca y que ademas tenia una enorme barriga, pero su espalda estaba hecha de roca ademas de llevar un mazo de metal en los hombros con tono de desaprobación pero le susurro algo en el oído-porque yo pagaría el doble de rupias por eso-

-ya somos dos Darunia-dijo la princesa de los zoras a lo que esta dirigió la mirada a otro de los miembros de la alianza del universo de Link que tenia el cuerpo en color celeste pero no tenia brazos ya que parte de su túnica eran los mismos, ademas de estar flotando con gracia en el aire-¿que piensas en este momento Fi?-

-de acuerdo con lo que dijeron, la princesa Zelda y el amo Link se encuentran en la capital del oeste de este mundo a unos 830,000 kilómetros aproximadamente, en cambio el paradero de Ganondorf es desconocido junto a otras personas que participan en el torneo Smash-contestó la espada encantada sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción, eso si era la mas lista del grupo-eso y además de que tienen que mejorar su seguridad porque fue fácil llegar hasta aquí-

-pero nuestra mayor prioridad es rescatar a esa persona de Volga y Wirzo-dijo Impa mientras veía como los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr perseguían a Azura rápidamente-si la matan o la capturan, los demás no sabrán lo que esta pasando en estos momentos-

Una vez dicho esto, las fuerzas del ejército Hyliano comenzaron una operación de rescate rápidamente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero lo que nadie de ellos sabían es que OTRAS personas estaban escuchando en las sombras donde dos sujetos emergieron-parece que esos smashers no son las únicas personas que están en ese lugar-dijo una de las siniestras sombras que portaba una gabardina roja y unas mallas blancas, cabello blanco y piel verdosa clara pero lo que era terrorífico de el era que tenia una lengua de serpiente

-¿sabra Lord Ganondorf de que Cia y sus tropas hayan regresando de la muerte para vengarse Ghirahim?-pregunto ahora la otra sombra misteriosa a lo que era un hombre de traje negro con bordados casi parecido de la cultura maya pero en azul y beige con mangas muy largas, ademas de portar una especie de mascara casco-Zant, no por nada Lord Ganondorf es la encarnación de Demise, pero ella nos encargo espiarlo después de su derrota, hay que dirigirnos a la capital del oeste, para darle al ejército Hyliano y a esos smashers una pequeña fiesta del reencuentro, hmph ju ju-

-Jajajaja, será la mas hermosa venganza contra el héroe del tiempo y sus aliados-rio maniático el usurpador del trono del reino del crepúsculo mientras un portal se creaba detrás de ellos desapareciendo nuevamente en las sombras, a lo que significaba que las cosas estaban empeorando a cada momento para todos

-una enorme emboscada en la capital del oeste... Me suena que habrá un gran "botín" a la vista-dijo una voz que curiosamente también estaba en el valle de la hechicera-¿que piensas de esto?-

-¿no crees que mejor deberíamos ayudarlos contra esos dos?, si intentan atacarlos desapercibidos, será su fin-contesto otra voz pero esta sonaba mas metálica pero teniendo razón de que Ghirahim y Zant ataquen a los smashers y a los guerreros Z sin que ellos lo sepan-me parece bien, iremos hacia allá-

Tomando impulsó este dio un gran salto a lo que se transformó en una versión con alas mecánicas volando a una velocidad supersónica dando muchas preguntas de su identidad.

* * *

_**En cambio en la capital del oeste...**_

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

*KABOM*

Como habrán imaginado, un gran gritó que se escuchó desde la capital del oeste hasta un planeta lejos de la via láctea debido a que Vegeta el príncipe de todos los saiyajines, había sido humillado por una bola rosa cantarina durmiéndolo y de paso que le hayan rayando el rostro con marcador de tinta negra permanente de pilón

Cada uno de los smashers estaban mas que molestos con el mejor amigo de Goku debido a que gracias a el, Jigglypuff hizo lo que nunca debía hacer en la mansión Smash o fuera de ahí, pero al ver la cara del ex monje rayada con garabatos y con una letra L hecha en los mismos puntos de su frente era suficiente castigo para el... eso junto a varios puñetazos de Vegeta, Samus, Lucina, Marth, Snake, Bulma, Milk, de su esposa y dejarlo como calcomanía de parte de la mano jefe haciendo quejidos débiles como si se estuviera desinflando

-nadie y repito ¡NADIE!, ¡Se mete con mi rostro Krilin!-gritó Bulma junto a los dos espadachines con las caras marcadas por el artístico estilo del pokémon globo-quien lo iba a decir que Lucina heredará la furia incontenible cuando alguien le raya el rostro de Marth-dijo Roy sorprendido por la forma en el que le había reaccionado el ancestro de su mejor amigo

-ya lo sabe de antemano Chrom junto con Henry, estuvieron en cama por medio año, junto a varios regalos de disculpas-comento Robin sabiendo que no era la primera vez que Lucina actuara de esa forma-¿a ambos?-pregunto Ike acerca de que los regalos de disculpas eran para ambos a lo que el estratega solo respondió-no, solo a su padre-

-tardaré por lo menos seis horas para quitarme los rayones de mi cuerpo-dijo molesto Megaman con un papel lija en la mano ademas de una botella para quitar pintura quitándole los garabatos en el casco-ni siquiera lo digas, donde estará ahora Jigglypuff porque quiero desinflar a ese globo-hablo Bayonetta mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo en la cara haciendo lo posible para quitarse el marcador, eso si estaba muy enfadada-me gusta que le hagan esas bromas a Vegeta, pero nadie se atreve a rayar mi rostro sin sufrir las consecuencias-

-No es la primera vez amigo-dijo Rodin quien fácilmente se quito el marcador eso si estaba ayudando a Trunks del futuro quien iba a preguntar por lo que había dicho la bruja umbral-recuerdo lo que le hizo uno de esos bromistas que venían a mi bar, el tipo salio en camilla ademas de un respirador artificial-

-¿y como se encuentra la persona que le hizo la broma a Bayonetta?-pregunto el viajero del tiempo a lo que Rodin tranquilamente le respondió-mmm... Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que aun no ha despertado del coma, además de que esta en estado vegetativo desde hace un año-

-mejor no le hacemos una broma a ella-dijo tembloroso Popo a los Links, los Koopalings, Goten y Trunks sabiendo que no querrán ser los siguientes en la lista del quirófano del hospital-¿Kamui en serio tienes que hacer eso?-dijo la espadachina manakete avergonzada mientras veía como su contraparte masculina se había transformado en dragón se lamian como si fueran gato para quitarse el marcador de la cara, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Karin, Yajirobe y Greninja (aun mas extrañó para los últimos dos que estiraron las piernas en alto)-Ehh...-

-puedo explicarlo, vivir con un gato parlante tiene sus desventajas-se defendió Yajirobe al darse cuenta de que la princesa de Hoshido la vio como se quitaba la tinta negra del marcador-Gre Greninja ninja-

-traducción por favor-hablo la esposa de Goku mientras le quitaba los garabatos de la cara de Goten con una esponja de metal, a lo que la mano jefe le respondió-Greninja dice que su padre fue también un Greninja, pero su madre fue un... ¿Es broma?-

-ninja nin-confirmo nuevamente la rana pokémon por su tono que era sin vacilar cosa que muchos que entendían el idioma de los pokémones sabían quien era la madre de Greninja, cosa que el pokémon aura le hablo con gran sorpresa y ademas de no poder creerlo-Greninja... tu madre... es... un...-

-¡no enfrente de los niños Lucario!-callo Master rápidamente para evitar que supieran como fue el curioso nacimiento del smasher, hasta que las enormes carcajadas de Red se empezaron a escuchar fuertemente-¡jajajajajaja! ¡Chicos deberían ver esto!-

-¡Qué diablos quieres Red!, si es Squirtle que se quedo atorado en la flor de Ivysaur, juro que no estamos de buen... hu.. mor..-respondió Samus al momento de quitar del camino al entrenador de la región Kanto solo para ver al hijo de Goku abrazándose junto al clon de Pit, con los rostros rayados, profundamente dormidos y a punto de besarse, todo esto la cazarecompensas intento por cualquier medio no reírse pero no pudo contenerlo lo cual llamo la atención de los demás lo cual todos vieron esa imagen algo tierna para unos, vergonzosa para otros y para unos cuantos… -¡Tómale una foto, tómale una foto!-dijo apurado Falco a lo que Fox sacaba su celular, sin duda alguna esto era para obtener un buen soborno para cualquiera de los dos

-pfff... Esto vale la pena cada segundo-dijo Larry Koopa con dos teléfonos celulares en ambas manos, en cambio Snake iba a quitarle los celulares pero decidió no hacerlo, la razón, Dark Pit le debía dinero desde antes de que arribo a la mansión-¿Cuánto apuesto que al despertarse ambos van a gritar muy fuerte?-dijo Nail dentro de la cabeza de Piccolo haciéndose una apuesta al guerrero namekiano-_¿y que gano Nail?-_

-mejor no digas nada-aconsejo Kami callando al antiguo protector del gran patriarca, en cambio fuera de la cabeza de Piccolo, Pit se aguantaba la risa mientras le tomaba una foto casi cerca de ambos smashers dormidos-esto servirá para sobornar a Pitto, ¿no lo cree Lady Palutena?-dijo el ángel blanco a su diosa, pero como si fuera acto reflejo al escuchar el sobrenombre que le habían puesto en el pasado, Dark Pit abrió los ojos inmediatamente solo para darle un puñetazo en la cara por enésima vez mandándolo hacia el pasto rodando y terminar a lado de un costal de estiércol donde se abrió mágicamente, dejándolo "fertilizado" completamente-¡¿Que te dije de no decirme con ese nombre Pit... stain...-grito Dark Pit furioso recodándole a su original como odiaba ese apodo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…

-mmmmm… ¿Qué pasa? pa… pa...-pregunto somnoliento el hijo de Goku abriendo los ojos solo para ver al doble de Pit a lado suyo y abrazado con el solo para reaccionaran de esta forma, mas o menos asi…-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Sip, el grito de ambos jóvenes fue suficiente para que cualquiera lo pueda escuchar hasta un sordo, y a unos kilómetros de ahí, las tropas Hylianas escucharon ese grito muy a lo lejos-ehh… ¿Ruto escuchaste eso?-pregunto la autoproclamada princesa de los insectos al oír ese grito-suena como si alguien vio algo que jamás debió haber visto o cuando Link beso accidentalmente a Zelda en la boca para luego Impa perseguirlo por todo el castillo por haberle quitado su inocencia-comento Ruto acerca de lo que se escuchaba, en cambio la comandante sheikan solo gruñía recordando lo poco que vio ese día, de hecho como castigo lo puso a afilar cada espada que había en todo Hyrule, hasta las que estaban rotas

Muy a lo lejos en la caza de Azura, el mismo grito se escucho mientras Volga y Wirzo también buscaban a la cantante-¿pero qué diablos es ese ruido?-pregunto el caballero dragón escuchando el ruido-no lo sé Volga, pero suena como un alma en pena o que se haya acostado con alguien-

En cambio la joven peliazul celeste se detuvo momentáneamente para escuchar el ruidoso gritó de los dos smashers-_debo admitir que la persona que esa haciendo ese ruido tiene buenos pulmones_-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el otro mundo…**_

* * *

-...y así es como acabaremos con aquellos que los derrotaron-finalizó la hechicera obscura dando su plan en contra de los guerreros de la tierra y conquistar los otros universos paralelos a esta

-me agrada tu plan hechicera, cuenta con nosotros para…-dijo Cooler aceptando la oferta de cia para acabar con los aliados de esos saiyajines que lo asesinaron hace tiempo, pero antes de continuar el grito de Dark Pit y Gohan había llegado hasta el otro mundo cosa que llamo la atención de muchos

-wow... suena como si un mastodonte espacial le hubiera pisado el pie a alguien o se la hayan metido por el…-dijo uno de los soldados de Freezer, pero un quejidos de Zanya y Dodoria (si no leyeron el prólogo chéquenlo y verán) cruzadas de brazos y con unas caras molestas decían más que decir-ejem…-

-Perdón por el comentario-se disculpó el soldado lo cual solo la hechicera obscura se preguntaba que fue lo que paso en la Tierra

Dejando el infierno ahora hacia el palacio de Enmmadaiosama, tras los eventos que estaban pasando en la tierra las personas que eran asesinadas debido a que la locura había caído sobre ese mundo los decesos estaban a la orden del día-Al cielo, al cielo, al infierno, al infierno, al infierno, purgatorio…-

Y como podrían imaginar, el grito llegó hasta los oídos del guardián del purgatorio-Denis, ¿Denis escuchas eso?, ¿oh dios esa es mi ex esposa?-pregunto Enmmadaiosama seriamente pero luego corrió hacia la ventana y este comenzó a gritar de la nada-¡DÉJAME TRANQUILO! ¡YA TE LLEVASTE A LOS NIÑOS! ¡¿QUE MAS QUIERES P$%&amp; ZORRA?!-

* * *

_**20 años después en el futuro…**_

* * *

En algún lugar de una zona aun mas destruida que la tierra una joven mujer de cabello verde con ropas rojas con rosa ademas de botas del mismo color, se encontraba preparando un portal para viajar en el tiempo-Muy bien una vez que este el portal para viajar al pasado y avisen de los eventos que pasaran en el…-pero antes de poder continuar dos jóvenes que habían aparecido tras las puertas de la habitación peleando por cosas sin sentido

-Muy bien intento de Quetzalcóatl, ¡Donde estan mis barras de chocolate!-grito un chico que tenia una túnica muy parecida a la de Robin y Reflet, de hecho son exactamente las mismas que caracterizan a ambos estrategas solo que su cabello era negro y completamente alborotado y sus rasgos faciales eran exactamente igual a los de Gohan y en su cintura se notaba una especie de cinturón café con mucho pelo

-¡Yo no me las comí **Morgan**!-grito una joven que tenia una armadura blanca con negro ademas de una pañoleta azul en el cuello y llevaba unas botas-sandalias negras, pero curiosamente tenia el cabello blanco pero con tonos negro en las puntas con un peinado de colmena pero pequeña casi por la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí y sus orejas eran puntiagudas pero lo que mas se notaban eran unas alas negras que tenía la forma de las de un dragón junto con unas plumas en tonos grises y verdes-y para tu información, ¡Odio el chocolate amargo chimpancé come libros!-

-¡¿A quien le dices chimpancé come libros **Kana**?!-ahora le contestó furiosamente el joven pelinegro mientras acercaban sus rostros y pelaban los dientes como si fueran perros, al ver la escena, la mujer solo sonrió para después hablar_-__Igual que e__sos dos, que recuerdos_, Morgan, Kana, escuchen, desde que Anankos y Grima unieron fuerzas para acabar con la humanidad junto a esos hombres llamados Towa y Mira*, sus padres no tuvieron otra opción que sacrificar sus vidas para detenerlos-

-Pero Tiki...-dijeron ambos niños de la misma manera que Goten y Trunks hacías sus propias madres cuando no quieren hacer los deberes del hogar-Nada de peros, el portal se abrirá una vez que…-

En eso el gran gritó de Dark y Gohan por quinta ocasión se escucho retumbando en el lugar donde se encontraban ahora-_Mi madre tenía razón, ese eco que se origino son ellos definitivamente_-pensó la manakete divina recordando a palabras de su madre de ese momento embarazoso de los dos, pero la reacción de los dos jóvenes causaron que dejaran de pelear y quedaran al borde de llorar nostálgicamente debido a que estos dos son los futuros hijos de Dark Pit y de Gohan respectivamente-Papa/papi-

* * *

_**De regreso al**__** embarazoso**__** presente**__** de ambos**__**…**_

* * *

-joven Dark, usted y el joven Gohan jamás se besaron, no exagere-dijo Arlon mirando como el ángel negro se enjuagase constantemente la boca con enjuague bucal, de hecho esta era su cuarta botella-no *glug glug glug* me importa-

-Gohan, Dark Pit jamas te beso, _anque debo admitir que Jigglypuff hizo una buena jugada_-dijo Mr. Satán viendo a su nuero cepillarse los dientes varias veces seguidas-no me interesa saber que fue lo que paso-

-¡Esto es tu culpa nerdojin, si tu pelado amigo sin cerebro no le hubiera dado un marcador a Jigglypuff nada de esto pasaría!-grito el ángel negro furioso por ese momento tan embarazoso que había tenido pero luego se acordó de alguien-y hablando de el, ¿donde esta para p#$%&amp;£€?-

-saben, esto me recuerda cuando Milk se molesto tanto porque según ella estaba forzando a Gohan a "golpear el atún"-dijo Krilin recordando el dia en el que trajo a su ex novia Maron a Kame House solo para que todos se quedaran fríos por cierta persona

-que... acabas... de... decir...-dijo con frialdad Samus mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba el ex monje quien se "defendió"-Escucha Samus, si te molesta esa frase, todos podemos tomar turnos para golpearte el atún okay, pero solo si la comemos juntos-

-heh heh heh heh... HAAAAH HAH! HAA-

Mientras las risas del maestro Roshi se escuchaban, lentamente todos le dieron las espaldas a Krilin y a Samus solos-Samus, ¿que estas... *crack* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

_*ding*_

_**Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 28**_

-olvídenlo, ya Sam se encargo de el-dijo Dark Pit viendo como termino Krilin de piernas abiertas en un split forzado de la cazarecompensas para luego darle vuelta a las mismas piernas

-ufff... creo que ya no podrán tener más hijos Dieciocho-mencionó el androide pelinegro viendo al esposo de su hermana-le pediré el consejo a Samus mas tarde-susurro Bulma a Milk para hacerle lo mismo al maestro Roshi en caso de que haga lo de hace unas horas

-recuérdame jamas enseñarle mas clases de yoga a Sam solo para torturar a los demás-dijo la entrenadora de Wii Fit sintiendo pena por el pobre del amigo de Goku a lo que el entrenador respondió-hecho-

-Zumbale, ¿a "muertes" locas Krilin le aplicaron la vasectoyoga especial de Samus?-

En ese momento todos escucharon la pregunta de la persona para solo voltear y ver a Crazy Hand junto con Majin Buu ambos tenían las caras pintadas por Jigglypuff ademas de estar vestidos de pijamas azules con rayas…-¿Crazy, Buu?, ¿porque están vestidos de las bananas en pijamas?-pregunto Lucas quien tenia conocimiento del show para niños

-¡¿Donde diablos estaban ustedes dos?!-pregunto Master a su hermano ya que llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin saber nada de el y del amigo de Mr. Satán -pues luego de andar llevando la paz en el mundo, el rey Furry nos dio una medallita por hacer un buen trabajó, pero luego mi compinche aquí presente, que alla no estaba presente, nos fuimos a la playa-decía la mano loca

-y después nos fuimos luego a Wrestlemania en Texas, conocimos a los Vengadores, visitamos Namekusei, y conseguimos juguetes para Bee– agrego Majin Buu mientras que Crazy sacaba a los espías de Cia de su "espalda"

-¡Ya te dijimos que no somos juguetes para perro!-grito el esqueleto viviente agitándose de un lado al otro lo cual todos se sobresaltaron-¡un Stalfos, un Lizalfos, un Moblin y un Darknut!-

-oh oh-

-¡Crazy de donde agarraste a esos!-pregunto nuevamente la mano jefe al ver perfectamente que si son algunos de los esbirros del rey del mal-pos, detrás de esos arbustos-

-muy bien ustedes... hablen ahora-dijo Samus poniendo su palarizador en la cabeza del Moblin quien al mismo tiempo Link, Marth, Lucina e Ike desenvainando sus espadas, a lo que los secuaces de la hechicera obscura hablaron-ah si, tu y cuantos mas-

-ellos-y efectivamente todos los smashers y guerreros Z se pusieron serios al ver que solo eran cuatro contra muchos, al ver que estaban la espalda contra la pared ellos empezaron a asustarse-Ehh jejeje... Podemos hablar pacíficamente-

-no-dijo Vegeta estirando sus guantes blancos listo para descargar su ira contra ellos a falta de Jigglypuff-no tienen ni idea de como me pongo cuando estoy enojado, les daré un pequeño ejemplo-

-ahora que recuerdo, ninguno de sus miembros jamas se alían de esa manera-pensó Zelda sabiendo que ninguno de estos espías jamas se unirían para vigilarlos, pero el Darknut le respondió-jamas se los diremos para quien trabajamos-

-Crazy, Bulma tiene algo que decirte-habló el supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones a la mano loca cosa que muchos se extrañaron al ver como le hablo al hermano menor de Master Hand-¿que hongo?-

-¿te hare un postre helado de fresas si no les das un fuerte abrazo a ellos?-dijo la científica guiñando el ojo izquierdo cosa que en cuestión de segundos aceptó Crazy Hand-okidoki no hay problema-

-mama...-

Y como si fuera Elvira de la caricatura de los Tiny Toons, el hermano de Master empezó a agitarlos de un lado al otro hasta incluso azotarlos en el suelo a unos cactus que curiosamente estaban ahí y luego por unos botellas de vidrio rotas, hasta que ya no pudieron aguantar mas-¡Ya es suficiente, ya es suficiente, les diremos, les diremos!-

-bien hecho Crazy, ya puedes soltarlos-dijo Bulma al ver que la forma en que"torturó" a esas personas funciono mejor de lo que pensaba, para luego caer los cuatro encima de una pila de fierros oxidados con puntas filosas-¿ahora nos dirán quien los mando?-

-sssomos de la armada de Cia, pero por favor, ¡No nos hagan eso otra vezzzz!-dijo de rodillas el Lizalfos quien ya no quería el "afectó" de la mano loca nuevamente al revelar para quien trabajaba, muchos de los guerreros Z y los smashers se quedaron con cara de quien es esa tal Cia, pero en realidad los únicos que sabían perfectamente quien era son los mismos habitantes del mundo de Hyrule-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-n-no-tembló de miedo Lana sabiendo que lo que paso esa noche no era un sueño a lo que el Moblin le respondió a todos-oh si, la gran hechicera obscura ha regresado de la muerte para vengarse de la reina de Hyrule, de su contraparte y del rey del mal, con excepción del héroe del tiempo que lo va tener como su trofeo y posiblemente se case con el-

Y de la nada un chillido casi de mujer se escucho solo para ver a los tres Links trepados encima del namekiano como si fueran gatos asustados-¡quístense de encima!-

-¡muy asustados!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los "héroes del tiempo" enterrando mas las uñas en la cara de Piccolo-¡demonios!-

-l-lo s-sabia, no era un sueño-dijo la maga blanca alejándose poco a poco del grupo sintiendo que casi le da un paro cardíaco-odio matar el momento de suspenso de esta película pero la mayoría tiene una gran duda de ¡Quien c#$%&amp; £ es esa tal Cia! Y esta vez comienza a cantar-pregunto el príncipe del planeta Vejita molestándose por la falta de información acerca de quien era ella, por lo que tomo a Lana del cuello en señal de amenaza para que dijera toda la verdad

-¡Padre detente! ¡Acaso la quieres matar!-dijo Trunks del futuro intentando detener a su padre a lo que Bulma la siguió-¡Vegeta suéltala ahora! ¡Acaso nunca piensas antes de actuar!-

-esta bien lo dire-dijo la peliazul celeste débilmente a lo que el príncipe saiyajin la soltó y le dio una mirada de "comienza ahora"-ella... es mi otra mitad-

-¡¿QUE?!-dijeron todos al descubrir el secreto de la nueva smasher del universo de Link-¡Es una broma!-grito Tenshinhan impactado al tener que ver por segunda ocasión a alguien que tiene un doble idéntico a si mismo cosa que sabia perfectamente

-cielos Lana, pero que mierda-dijo Krilin viendo que una sorpresa de esa manera jamas se la esperaran

-entiendo lo que dices Lana, pero si dices que ella regresó de nuevo a la vida tuviste que haber muerto-dijo Gohan recordando lo que Piccolo le dijo una vez que si alguien que emergió de la misma persona para ser separada en dos diferentes sujetos, si uno muere el otro tambien lo hara, pero la excepción de la maga blanca nunca cambio para seguir hablando-eso es cierto, pero en mi caso, fue asi...-

* * *

_**Recuerdo del pasado de Lana...**_

* * *

_Voz de Lana:_

_Durante generaciones, la gente de Hyrule ha contado la historia de la guardiana de las eras, en lo más profundo de los bosques, lejos de ojos mortales, una gran y poderosa hechicera velaba por el equilibrio de la Trifuerza. Gracias a su magia, podía ver a través de las eras y conocer el destino de todo ser viviente, siempre sin intervenir._

_Hasta que una de aquellas almas que observaba llamó su atención... Era la del héroe escogido por las diosas... Link, que renacía siempre que Hyrule necesitaba su ayuda cuando el mal acechaba el reino. _

_Su magia tendría que haberle permitido ver el alma del héroe estaba unida al alma de una princesa... Esa era Zelda... Y otra donde la obscuridad era su propia esencia... El rey de los ladrones Ganondorf, más lo único que veía en ambas eran unas almas distintas a todas las demás. _

_Y aprovechando la distracción de la hechicera, un fragmento de la oscuridad que yacía en una antigua prisión vio la oportunidad de volver a resurgir._

_Empezó a susurrarle malévolos pensamientos, hasta que finalmente alejó la luz de su corazón y convirtió su curiosidad inicial en un imperioso deseo de poseer el alma del héroe legendario y en celos contra la princesa del reino_

_Pero este mal tenía sus propios y oscuros planes... Quería usar la Trifuerza para resucitar y volver a conquistar Hyrule._

_Tras muchos intentos, finalmente la obscuridad de la hechicera separo la luz de su corazón y la convenció para abrir __**el Portal de las Almas**__, una puerta de acceso al tiempo, pero después de haber concluido su trabajo, fue desterrada de su vista, pero ella veía lo que su contraparte obscura no sabia._

_Ayudando al héroe del tiempo junto a otras personas de diferentes eras, la detuvieron y cerraron el portal para siempre, al final, la obscuridad de la hechicera se disculpo por haber hecho tanto daño al reino dejando todo a su lado bueno..._

* * *

_**Volviendo al presente...**_

* * *

-en resume, Ganondorf fue el causante de aquella guerra en Hyrule, y de que Cia y yo hayamos nacido de la misma persona-finalizó la maga blanca dándoles a todos lo que paso en la gran guerra de Hyrule después de derrotar a Ganondorf y a Cia hace tiempo, mucho estaban asombrados por esa historia, en cambio otros lo sabían de antemano cuando ella llevo a la mansión Smash, y finalmente los guerreros Z que participarían en el torneo supieron que no era culpa de ella sino del gerudo, hasta incluso el namekiano noto que era exactamente igual a lo que le paso a Kamisama cuando no podía detenerlo sin dejar el templo sagrado, no podía culparla por eso, ya que para ella fueron momentos difíciles encararla en combate-el viejo cuento que vivimos nosotros-comentó Kami recordando las cosas que vivió durante su guardia en el templo-_lo se, pero todavía hay un gran misterio por resolver-_

-elemental mi querido Piccolo, esa seria, ¿como Cia regresó de la muerte sin que Lana lo supiera?-dijo Nail quien formuló una teoría acerca de la resurrección de la hechicera obscura, en cambio Vegeta estaba preparando una esfera de Ki directo a los secuaces de Cia listo para eliminarlos-_¿en serio Nail?-_

-espera Nail... Se lo que estás pensando...-pensó el antiguo guardián del templo sagrado a lo que el súper namekiano lo interrumpió violentamente, mientras el Moblin empezó a caer presa del pánico y del miedo-_¡de ninguna manera Kami!, lo ultimo que quiero saber es que ella supiera de las..._-

-¡Wirzo uso unos objeto llamados esferas del dragón para invocar a Shenlong, junto a unos tipos de nombres Pilaf, Mai y Shu para revivir a Cia y hacerla más fuerte que nunca junto a todas nuestras tropas y rehacer el portal de las almas, ademas de que controlo a dos ejércitos de los reinos provenientes de Hoshido y Nohr que vinieron a buscar a dos smashers de nombres Corrin y Kamui, mas aparte de cazar a una mujer de nombre Azura y en estos momento se dirigen a la capital del oeste en menos de unos minutos para un ataque sorpresa!-gritó el espía gordo a lo que el caballero acorazado se enojo con el-¡¿QUE HICISTE CEREBRO DE MANTECA?!-

-¡Muy pero muy asustado!-se defendió el Moblin quien al final chillo como un cerdo-¡Demonios!-

-y la respuesta podía sorprender a todos, ademas de sacar mas información innecesaria-comentó Nail a lo que la respuesta de Piccolo fue un...-¡WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA...-

* * *

_**En algún lugar de la capital del norte...**_

* * *

En algún lugar de la capital del norte donde dos caras conocidas del torneo de Cell se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos que son un hombre con traje negro de negocios y unos lentes junto a otra persona de chamarra beige y pantalón café con una gorra roja, pero lo curioso de ambos es que sus ojos resplandecían de un rojo brillante cosa que significaba que estaban bajo su poder-damas y caballeros, este es un mensaje de su nueva y futura dictadora, ¡La hechicera obscura!-

Y en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban, el portal de las almas se abrió mostrando a la peliblanca morena caminado sensualmente a lo que los dos últimos mencionados se arrodillaron ante ella, usando su cetro disparo un rayo que dirigío a la antena de una cadena de televisión para que esta rebotara en cada satélite y trasmitiera la señal en cada aparato electrónico en la tierra, desde televisores, radios, reproductores, bocinas, celulares, hasta incluso aquellos que no funcionan volverían a funcionar solo por esa vez para transmitir su declaración de guerra, después de eso con un chasquido de sus dedos, unos rosales emergieron para crear una especie de trono donde había rosas rojas a su alrededor (imagínense el trono de Game of Thrones) a lo que se sentaba lentamente y cruzaba una pierna para luego comenzar-saludos gente de la Tierra, mi nombre es Cia la hechicera obscura, vine de un reino donde alguna vez fui la guardiana del tiempo y ahora vengo a tomar su universo…-

En algunos lugares de esa tierra dígase ciudad Satán, la isla de la fantasía, la aldea pingüino, hasta incluso llegar a los oídos de los guerreros Z y los smashers-¿no me digan que es ella?-pregunto numero diecisiete acerca de la imagen que se mostraba en la computadora del padre de Bulma cosa que no tiene función de televisión-es ella, sin duda alguna-dijo la princesa de Hyrule fijando la mirada hacia la pantalla

-pero antes, me gustaría tomar un momento para tratar de un tema que circula por mi ejercito de la obscuridad, y esa es que en realidad de que a mí, me gusta la guerra, y deseo acabar con esos rumores-dijo mientras algunas personas en diferentes partes del mundo escuchaban sus palabras-no me gusta la guerra, oh no no no…-

-YO amo la guerra-dijo con un tono de felicidad cosa que al escuchar esto Goku puso una cara seria, sabiendo que ella no pararía hasta ver la Tierra arder-¿y se preguntaran porque amo la guerra?, simple, he descubierto diferentes tipos de guerras durante mi estadía hace tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas aquí en el séptimo universo...-mencionó la hechicera obscura mientras un Lizalfos le daba un par de lentes para leer ademas de unas cuantas hojas-estos son los tipos de guerra que conocí: Primero, te despiertas por la mañana, subes a tu auto compacto que no funciona y en el camino ves a un hombre rico a lado tuyo y que trabaja la mitad de duro que tú, manejando su auto de lujo del año: **La guerra de clases**-

En un refugio, varias personas empezaron a escuchar los diferentes tipos de guerra que había en el mundo desde una radio-segundo, vives en una zona conflictiva de la ciudad donde la supervivencia es aquel que tiene más dinero vendiendo gran cantidad de sustancias nocivas para jóvenes o personas que no pueden vivir de ellas, y matarían por tener un poco y perderlo todo, sin mencionar a los de mayor clase y que son "la voz de los ciudadanos" corrompiendo el sistema desde adentro bajo las manos de lideres criminales: **La Guerra del narco**-

Pasando a un refugio por las montañas, donde varios hombres que tenían armas escuchaban las palabras de Cia-tercero, cuando una persona siente odio por cierto tipo de personas que no viven en este país, llámense extranjeros, de color, de diferentes culturas y las llaman una plaga para su país, y la unica forma de acabar con esa plaga según ellos, pero para mi es tan bajo que hasta ellos son los verdaderos monstruos, difundir el miedo y el odio de él a otros que piensan igual: **Guerra de razas**-

En una computadora, donde un científico junto a una niña de cabello morado con lentes estaba reparándola-cuarto, cuando descubrí el internet, vi esas páginas web que llaman Facebook, Twitter, My Space o incuso blogs donde los creadores imponen una regla acerca de que ya no se usara cualquier tipo de palabra o acción que se tenga en ese lugar, lo cual comienzan a discutir que está bien, que está mal, que está bien, que está mal, continuando el ciclo: **Guerra de Flames***-

Y en el hospital de ciudad Satán, el Gohan del presente junto a Videl en una cama también pudieron escuchar todo lo que estaba diciendo, sin duda alguna a el le estaba hirviendo la sangre de ira por lo que estaba diciendo-Y por último, llegas a tu casa y decides relajarte mirando un programa de "¿Quién consigue la caja? ¿Qué hay en la caja? ¿Cuánto vale lo que hay en la caja?": **Guerra de almacenamiento**-

-¡Conozco ese programa! ¡Esta chido!-grito la mano loca a las palabras de Cia, a lo que su hermano lo callo rápidamente-cállate Crazy, esto es serio-

Tras quitarse sus lentes y dejar las hojas a lado esta se levanto para continuar-pero lo que les digo es lo siguiente, no soy más que una simple proveedora de la guerra o una hechicera, sino que gracias a su ciega fe ante un payaso que "salvo" a todo el mundo y al universo, no lo hará ahora, ya que los verdaderos héroes detrás de án son solo unos cobardes, débiles, cerrados de mente, mentirosos, y porque no, primitivos… tal cual primates y unos insectos-

-¡_argh, no solo se cree superior a nosotros, sino también se robo mis diálogos!_-gritó Vegeta mentalmente tras escuchar esto, en eso Cia toco con su cetro para mostrar el portal de las almas que era el doble de grande que la original

_[Música de fondo: The legend of Aesir de Bayonetta 2]_

-y gracias a ellos estamos al borde de conseguir el verdadero objetivo de mi invasión, yo no quiero una simple guerra, o una de clases, o del narco, no de razas o de flames, almacenamiento, ¡y principalmente una guerra mundial como muchos humanos quieren!-grito mientras la imagen de varios lugares que muchos smashers reconocieron eran sus respectivos mundos, dando a entender que era lo que quería ella, ademas de la venganza-lo que yo quiero es una guerra que solo yo, mi ejercito y mis aliados podemos provocar, una verdadera guerra, una donde ninguna persona, ciudad, país, planeta o galaxia se esconda, ¡Bienvenidos todos a una nueva era de obscuridad!-

Pero la mayor sorpresa que ninguno de los smashers y los guerreros Z se esperaron, fue que ella empezó a flotar hasta algunos empezaron a sentir un ki tan gigantesco que solo seria comparado con Broly o el propio Kid Buu, ademas de que se removió la mascara de su casco revelando su rostro que era como Lana les mencionó: Era igual que ella, solo que su mirada era la mas retorcida que jamas hayan visto, causando un miedo en los tres Links, en Zelda y mas aun en la maga blanca, pero una aura morada con electricidad roja la comenzó a rodear a lo que sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a unos violeta y sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar, tras ver esto todos reaccionaron de esta manera

-¡Krilin sentiste eso!-dijo Gohan aterrado tras sentir el ki de la hechicera obscura por primera vez en su vida, a lo que el amigo de Goku había entrado en un estado total de pánico-¡YO SABOREE ESO!-

-Lady Palutena, ¿esto es malo o peor?-pregunto el ángel blanco temblando de miedo-¡Ambos!-dijeron ambas diosas dando a entender que esto ya era peor que Hades, de hecho tras decirlo, ya Luigi de desmayo

-oigan tal vez suenen raro para mí ya que no puedo sentir poderes, pero si sentí eso al igual que todos, ¿significa algo para ustedes aquí?-dijo Master quien por primera vez sentía que esto era peor que una turba furiosa o una demanda en el cuarto universo, a lo que Piccolo respondió con firmeza-¡estamos bien j#$%&amp;+!-

-hay otra palabra mejor que j#$%&amp;\+ Piccolo, y esa es nos van a hacer c #$%&amp;-mencionó Snake viendo que esto ya iba peor que cuando Crazy escapo-_esto... Si se puso interésate_-dijo Bayonetta mientras mantenía la calma a lo que comía una paleta de caramelo

-planeta Tierra, séptimo universo... ¡YO DECLARO QUE ESTA SEA LA PRIMERA GUERRA DIMENSIONAL! jejeje, ¡jajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Mientras la risa maniática de la hechicera se escuchaba por toda la tierra y el cielo se pintaba de rojo, no muy lejos del lugar por el norte, todas las tropas de Cia se dirigían hacia la corporación Capsula junto con Volga, Wirzo, Ghirahim, Zant y los antiguos enemigos derrotados por los guerreros Z, en cambio por el sur, Azura logró llegar hasta ese lugar quien las fuerzas armadas de Hoshido y Nohr estaban tras ella, en el este, las tropas Hylianas llegaban para ayudarlos contra la hechicera obscura y finalmente por el oeste la figura desconocida arribó desde lo alto de un rascacielos de la ciudad, cual se revelo ser una chica de cabello celeste de ojos verdes y unos aparatos en los oídos ademas de tener una bandana roja en la frente, una chamarra naranja y unas mallas azules con un cinturón gris con varios cartuchos de municiones y una pistola en la parte trasera y junto a ella se encuentra un objeto en forma de triángulo con colores azul, rojo y un círculo gris en el centro flotando en el aire

-parece ser que llegamos a tiempo **Ashe**-dijo el objeto metálico a la chica-eso espero **Modelo A**... Porque mas vale que no me pierda de nada de la acción-dijo la chica para luego tomar a modelo A y gritar-¡MEGAMERGE!-

-¡Bioenlace establecido! ¡M.E.G.A Sistema en línea!-dijo Modelo A a lo que se unió a Ashe el cual una luz blanca la cubrió para luego salir en una armadura roja con azul y un par de pistolas en sus manos para luego ver a las tropas de la obscuridad-no sé quien seas Cia, pero, ¡prepárate para la paliza de tu vida!-dijo Ashe en su modo de Megaman modelo A saltando del edificio para dirigirse hacia donde la primera guerra dimensional comenzaría en instantes

* * *

_La hechicera obscura Cia, un enemigo jamas visto por los guerreros Z, ha regresado a la vida con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón, generando el peor deseo de la historia que la Tierra haya vivido tras la pelea con Majin Buu, ahora su objetivo no es solo vengarse de los portadores de la Trifuerza del conocimiento y de la fuerza, sino hacer que los doce universo tengan una guerra entre ellos comenzando en el séptimo universo y la Tierra fuera su primer campo de batalla, ahora Goku y los demás tendrán que detener las ambiciones malignas de la hechicera antes de que otros universos sepan de esta invasión, salvar a la tierra y aquellos que estan involucrados en ella, ¿podrán todos detenerla a tiempo?_

_Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo de Dragón Smashers..._

* * *

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Canción de fondo: Long Walk Home [adult swim] bump song**_

_**Saludos a todos, lamento que el ultimo capitulo fuera muy corto y algo confuso en algunas cosas pero a cumplir con la promesa de tener el capitulo completo para finales de febrero fue agotador, y mas después de haber estado de nueva cuenta en el hospital por razones personales pero me he mejorado y ya estoy mejor que antes.**_

_**He notado que la historia ahora la siguen mas personas y les agradezco a RAINBOWBLITZ13 que le diera un vistazo por lo que comenten en que ideas le de a la historia para mejorar, asi que compartan con otros grupos del mismo género de Súper Smash Bros o de Dragón Ball Z, ademas de que he visto que historias como Super Smash Bros Z por xXRussianBearXx (pero luego fue abandonada) y Smash Bros Z Abridged por Zehro the Demon Assassin (una mezcla de la serie de Team Four Star y de los personajes de Nintendo) **_

_**Otra cosa, un fic que estoy haciendo en español de la guia divina de Palutena (junto a otro personaje del mismo universo) estoy tambien trabajando en esa, estará linkeada con este fic solo que tardaré un poco más ya que tengo que ordenar desde los primeros doce personajes del primer juego de Súper Smash Bros hasta los que aparecen en el fic por aquellos que sigan esa historia**_

_**Para terminar, Super Smash Bros A True Smashing F(beep)ing Soundtrack se actualizará al mismo tiempo que Dragón Smashers y les daré una pista de la canción...**_

_**Es de Disney y ya te la encuentras hasta en la sopa y la oyes a cada rato...**_

* * *

_**Referencias: **_

_**1- El Alans Parsons Project fue un grupo británico de rock progresivo formado en 1975 en Londres y activo hasta 1990, Liderado por el productor, ingeniero y compositor Alan Parsons y el productor ejecutivo, compositor y vocalista Eric Woolfson, de hecho en la película de Austin Powes: el espia seductor (The spy who shagged me) el doctor Evil hizo este plan, por lo que Wirzo lo saco de ahí *coof coof* ¡Copión! *coof coof*.**_

_**2- si alguno de ustedes que sigue la historia vive en México supo durante la postulación de la gubernatura en el estado de Nuevo León (donde yo vivo)el tema de la hebilla es debido a una "obvia" forma donde el Pato Zambrano estaba dándole primeros auxilios a una persona que sufrió una epilepsia lo cual el mismo uso una hebilla pero fue criticado debido a que lo estaba haciendo mal debido a que no aplico ningún tipo de salvación dicho por un paramédico con tres años de experiencia en el tema, ¿ah pero como nos reímos de eso?, para todo lo demás, una hebilla.**_

_**3-el tipo que apareció a lado de Yamcha se llama Cypress Hill Quemando Mota hecho por Negas como parte del video de Pokemon X**_

_**~Teniendo pokemones siempre peligroso~**_

_**~¡Siempre peligroso!~**_

_**~En duelos pokemones mueren los mocosos~**_

_**~¡Mueren los mocosos!~**_

_**4-Otro tema político y que se escucha de allá arriba es acerca de Donald Trump**__** quien se postuló como candidato por la presidencia de estados unidos**__**, que sin duda se está volviendo en el mayor racista en el mundo, neta si gana, díganle adiós a todo lo que hizo estados unidos junto a los extranjeros porque sin ellos no estuvieran ahora donde estan, pero por lo visto ya se está haciendo much**__**os**__** enemigos.**_

_**5-los rasgos que sufrieron los personajes de Fire Emblem Fates **__**se**__** debe a la variante llamada **__**Villainous**__**Mode**__** que es originaria del juego de Dragón Ball Xenoverse, el efecto es que sus poderes crecen considerablemente y actúan de una manera salvaje, bajo sus ojos aparecen marcas en forma de colmillos, éstos tienen un aura de maldad violeta y negra, su cabello se sombrea en color violeta y sus ojos se vuelven rojos. **_

_**6-el fragmento de la canción viene del álbum Toxicity llamada Bounce de System of Dawn, pero la **__**escena**__** la saque del tráiler de**__** los creadores de Mi villano favorito:**__** la vida secreta de las mascotas watch?v=Blw-aWpWbpM**_

_**7-Notaron que introduje a Morgan **__**y**__** Kanna**__**,**__** los hijos futuros de los avatares de Fire Emblem Awakening y Fates (con algunas pistas de sus "posibles" padres), pues en un futuro saldrán junto a los personajes mencionados de nombres Towa y Mira**__** los lideres de la facción llamada Time Brakers**__** que provienen de los juegos de Dragón Ball Heroes y de Dragón Ball Xenoverse **_

_**8-Una guerra de flames es una serie consecutiva de flames escritos por varios usuarios que se responden los unos a los otros, enviados a grupos de discusión electrónicos, listas de correo u otros de Internet. Hay ciertas características de las comunicaciones electrónicas que ya han sido mencionadas como originadoras de flame wars. No es fácil transmitir por esa vía las expresiones faciales o entonaciones de voz que pueden usarse para moderar el tono de un mensaje en la comunicación oral. Además, existe normalmente un tiempo de retardo entre el momento en que se transmite el mensaje y el momento en que se lee su réplica. Esas dos características pueden causar un "bucle de retroalimentación positiva" en el que la intensidad emocional de un mensaje electrónico se incrementa hasta niveles extremadamente altos, Alternativamente, las guerras de flames pueden ser instigadas de forma deliberada por trolls de Internet.**_

* * *

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**__**cero**__** jamon enlatado) acerca de este.**__**..**_

_**?: ¡Lamento llegar tarde!**_

_**Ehh... ¿Y tu eres?**_

_**Linkle: Soy Linkle, la heroína del tiempo y estoy lista para ayudarlos a detener a Cia**_

_**Ay como decírtelo, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo Linkle**_

_**Linkle: ¡Ay no otra vez!, llegue tarde es que un tarado llamado Skull Kid me quito mi brújula y...**_

_***ZAZ***_

_**Crazy Hand :¡Nada de spoilers de Hyrule Warriors Legends!**_

_**Linkle: ¡Porque me pegas!**_

_**¡Y mas a mi tarado!**_

* * *

_**Epílogo... ¡¿Y los smashers villanos?!**_

* * *

Se habrán preguntado ¿en donde estaban Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf, Rey Dedede y Wario?, Bueno la respuesta esta a unos pocos kilómetros donde los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr se toparon con Cia y sus secuaces en un bar para motociclistas con la canción de **You better swim** de Motörhead y en donde esta el cantinero...-Jamas pensé hacer un tipo de fiesta *hip* de esta forma-dijo un Rey Dedede totalmente ebrio con un tarro de cerveza en manos

-Oye Ganon, ¿que haremos ahora después de hacer nuestro desm#$%&amp; en este universo? *hip*-pregunto Bowser abrazando al gerudo quien por lo visto no le afecto mucho el alcohol-Pagarle al gato que nos trajo en ese taxi con tarifa alterada genio-okay olvídenlo esta bien P#&amp;$, pero si es cierto eso lo ultimo

-¡STARS!-

-Si Némesis, pero Master ya aceptó a Megaman, posiblemente será para el quinto torneo cuándo te inviten-dijo el doble de Mario quien estaba besando un trapeador en el suelo donde había algo que apestaba a vómito, en eso le pregunto algo al rey de los Koopas-Por cierto Bowser, ¿el señor Patrick Stone pregunto si tuviste algo que ver con esa foto en el que raptaste ese dia a Blue Mary de la franquicia The King of Figthers?-

-¿No se de que estas hablando?-

* * *

_**Dos horas**__** (y varios tragos tomados) después**__**...**_

* * *

-Te lo explicaré una vez mas cuando te pise el pie di "yo rapte a Blue Mary"-dijo Ganondorf con un cigarrillo en la boca mientras los demás integrantes de los smashers villanos intentaba que respondiera la pregunta-Okay-

-¿Raptaste a Blue Mary si o no?-nuevamente pregunto el rey del mal pisándole el enorme pie de Bowser, pero en eso susurro algo a Wario-¿Creo que te hablan a ti Wario?-

-¡STARS!-

-¡Ah eso!, recuerdo que fue cuando hicimos esa parodia en internet que nunca sacaron la tercera parte*, ¿porque no me lo explicación de esa manera?-dijo finalmente el padre de Junior al personaje de Resident Evil (que es genia y siempre lo será)

-Bueno es que yo no tengo tanto léxico como éste c¥€#%&amp;-mencionó Ganondorf cruzado de brazos y haciendo una mueca de molestia, pero luego Bowser se acordó de algo-para tu tren, si yo no lo hice, ¡¿Porque mejor no mandas a Wolf, Dedede o a Wario?!-

-¡REY DEDEDE! *hip*-

-Mira p%&amp;$€£ mutante, uno yo soy el líder, dos Némesis es genial y tres Freezer y Cell estan ahora en el correctivo numero catorce, tienes que ir tu-amenazó Ganon al rey de los Koopas a lo que de mala gana se levantó y empezó a quejarse

En cambio Wolf estaba jugando cartas con cierta figura en forma de pollo amarillo con pico negro y una cresta azul en forma de peinado mohawk-¡Eh tu, préstame feria!-gritó el lobo antropomórfico hacia el cantinero que estaba de igual manera que el resto de los villanos

-pero, ya me debes quinientos zenins y ese dinero le pertenecía a un tipo que se llama numero Diecisiete-dijo el hombre que hablaba al estilo de un vaquero acerca del pequeño préstamo que le pidió al androide pelinegro-no tienes ni idea de como se pone cuando no le pagan a tiempo-

-No p$%&amp;¥€ no te voy a pagar ni un cinco-respondió furioso Wolf solo para dar un golpe a la mesa donde estaba jugando póker, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el otro jugador estaba agarrando sus cartas para luego reclamarle-¡Eh no hagas trampa!-

-¡Me vale v#$¥€£!-dijo Killer Pollo amenazando al líder de Star Wolf a lo que este le dijo arrogantemente-Malas noticias, ya eres vieja moda pollo mal dibujado, asi que vete con tu Tío Héctor o con tu creador que se viste de mujer y que lleva peluca rosa-

-Ya te cargo la v#$%&amp; c#$%&amp;£¥ AAAAAHHH!-

Y como típica pelea de cantina estadounidense todos los que estaban en el lugar empezaron a golpearse los unos a los otros, mientras que los demás smashers malvados se escondieron detrás del mostrador junto a Némesis que estaba junto a ellos-¿Alguien sabe como va a terminar esto?-pregunto Wario viendo la riña hecha por Wolf

-¡STARS!-

-Y eso nos interesa-pregunto Ganondorf dándole un trago a su cerveza lo cual todos dijeron un "meh" de respuesta viendo la pelea.

* * *

_**[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_

_**Agradecimiento especial de Némesis por se tan genial**_


	8. Capitulo 3-2

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

_**Guía principal:**_

"_smash__**"**__\- _pensamientos_. _"SMASH"_-_Grito_. _"Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _"Smash"_ \- comunicación mental con Kaiosama o Viridi.

* * *

_**Voz de **__**Wirzo**__**: **_

_**El siguiente Fanfic Crossover **__**es una parodia**__** sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. **__**Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

_**Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**__** Koei Tecmo Holdings **__**Co., LTD**__** / Team Ninja /Omega Force**__** / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV**__** / **__**Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

_**Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: The legend returns Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

_Anteriormente en Dragón Smashers..._

_Caos, pánico, destrucción, es así como se vive en la Tierra debido a Crazy Hand el cual escapo del templo sagrado de Kamisama cuando estaba bajo los efectos del dos galones de "leche" causando una variante de la película de Mad Max: Furia en el camino solo que multiplicado por tres, eso y además de que los villanos y otros peleadores del torneo Smash terminaron desparramos por todo el mundo._

_En cambio los guerreros Z y los smashers que no se unieron a la locura decidieron hacer un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a todos los demás miembros de la mansión, pero gracias a Krilin, Jigglypuff se puso a cantar dejando dormidos a todos y con los rostros rayados_

_Pero lo que no sabían todos ellos es que alguien robo el radar del dragón mientras dormían en la noche por el retorcido y maniático invocante Wirzo quien junto a la banda de Pilaf, logro revivir a su compañero de armas: El caballero dragón __**Volga**__ y la temible hechicera y contraparte obscura de Lana: __**Cia**__, en busca de venganza de los portadores de la Trifuerza del conocimiento y la fuerza, pero para Link seria su trofeo junto a las otras encarnaciones del héroe del tiempo_

_En cambio los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr arribaron a la Tierra para buscar a los traidores a ambos reinos, pero por auge del destino Cia los encontró y los hizo sus esclavos con excepción de Azura la cual esta escapo con ayuda de Takumi_

_Pero no contaba que varias personas del universo de Link habían arribado a ayudar a detenerla lo cual se dispusieron a apoyar a los demás que se encontraban en la capital del oeste, eso sí otros villanos del mismo mundo también iban a hacer lo suyo y aliarse con la hechicera obscura_

_Tras enviar su ultimátum a la Tierra con una guerra dimensional, todos estaban listos para defender el séptimo universo de la amenaza de la antigua guardiana de las eras, su ejército de la obscuridad, sus aliados y enemigos derrotados por los guerreros Z lo cual será algo para no perder y proteger a la Tierra o morir en el intento…_

Luigi: ¿Morir?

_(Mario y Sonic toman de los brazos de un ya petrificado Luigi)_

Mario: Ya le dio la garrotera a Luigi otra vez Peach

Sonic: Traeré el embudo

Luigi: Morir...

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers. **_

**Capítulo ****3****:**** La resurrección de la Hechicera Oscura, Cia**

**Segunda parte**

**Invasión del séptimo universo, Batalla: Capital del Oeste**

_**Final del arco de la introducción de los guerreros Z al torneo Smash**_

* * *

El miedo era lo único que se podía respirar en el aire, debido a que en tan solo diez minutos después del mensaje de Cia, la Tierra estaba aún peor que antes tras dar a conocer su identidad al mundo, no solo eso, grandes cantidades significativas del ejército de la hechicera se encontraba en diferentes lugares del mundo, atacando y arrastrando todo a su paso en refugios de supervivientes hasta áreas militares del Rey Furry que alojaban civiles para capturarlos y esclavizarlos en el Valle de la Hechicera y torturarlos hasta su último aliento

Cia veía todo desde su bola de cristal como ya sus tropas habían capturado la capital del este, la capital central, ciudad Satán, la isla de la fantasía, pueblo Nikki, pueblo Ginger, en cambio la Aldea Pingüino tenían unas pequeñas dificultades para conquistarla a causa de una niña que perseguía a sus hombres con una caca en un palo, pero eso no le intereso por ahora, en cambio la peliblanca morena decido cambiar la imagen a la capital del oeste donde su ejército principal comandado por Wirzo, Volga, Zant y Ghirahim para eliminar a las únicas personas que pueden detenerla: Los smashers y los guerreros Z

-parece que todo está listo para la batalla, ¡Griten todos mis aliados!-dijo Cia alzando la voz en señal de guerra a lo que todos empezaron a vitorear su nombre-está bien, está bien, silencio-

-¡Woo hoo!-

-te escuche Moblin Dave, no te pases de listo conmigo-respondió nuevamente callando al lambiscón que grito hace unos momentos-woo...-

-atención Wirzo, Volga, Zant, Ghirahim, King Cold y su ejército, Doctor Gero y la patrulla roja, guerreros de plata, Babidi y el resto de aquellos que fueron derrotados por Goku y sus amigos en el pasado-hablo mientras una imagen de Cia se creaba frente a las tropas en la capital del oeste-estamos a unos pocos minutos para comenzar el verdadero significado de la venganza contra ellos donde sus más grandes y retorcidos deseos están por cumplirse, pero para eso...-en eso la hechicera obscura se puso nuevamente los anteojos y saco un pequeño libro rojo el cual abrió-quiero que saquen su itinerario de la primera guerra dimensional en la página tres-

Al mencionar todos ya tenían un libro en sus manos, en eso la hechicera les mencionó algo importante-además, la página uno y dos tiene un pequeño mensaje de parte de Raúl del Chascó y María Ronchita Alonzo, no querrán leerlo-tras decirlo, el general Blue de la patrulla roja tembló de miedo al igual que el comandante Black y el doctor Maki Gero, sin duda alguna hay cosas que no deben estar juntas, sino pregúntenle a Homero Simpson

-paso uno: Deberán cerrar todas las salidas a cualquier aliado que no pueda pelear contra nosotros, paso dos: Llevarlos al valle de la hechicera para que sean ejecutados por mi o esclavizarlos, paso tres: ... siguiente página-dijo Cia a lo que un fuerte ruido de cambio de hojas se escuchó tras cambiar de página en el libro-tras haber acabado con todos en el lugar, robar toda la tecnología de punta de la Corporación Capsula junto a los miembros de la familia Brief, los forzaremos para crea armas y naves para invadir otros universos, y paso cuarto que es el más importante: _**¡NO MATAR A LINK!**_ O a cualquiera que se parezca a él, porque si tocan aunque sea una uña de ellos...-fue que usando su cetro disparo en el aire hacia una montaña lejana destruyéndola por completo y dejando un enorme hueco en la zona (eso sí, el tipo de Ricola se escuchó solo para gritar de pánico por segunda ocasión)-¿quedó claro?-todos asintieron al ver que el poder de la hechicera obscura era mayor que el de cualquiera de todos los villanos de Dragón Ball sabiendo que no era una buena idea traicionar su palabra

-pero para eso quiero comenzar con un pequeño acto de guerra que se me hace un poco divertido para mí, y sé que algunos están emocionados al igual que yo-dijo mientras un Stalfos supremo se acercaba con una bandeja el cual tenía una copa de cristal de champaña-pero primero un brindis, por Zelda y sus aliados y que todos los universos ardan por completo-tras esas palabras Cia soltó el vaso (en cámara lenta) el cual en la capital del oeste unos Darknuts revelaron unas enormes bocinas gigantes, pero antes todos se pusieron tapones para los oídos, la cual comenzaron a escuchar música de nombre "War" por Edwin Starr en toda la Tierra

_~War...huh...yeah_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing_

_Uh ha haa ha_

_War...huh...yeah_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutley nothing...say it again y'all_

_War..huh...look out..._

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing...listen to me ohhhhh~_

-¿qué están haciendo?-pregunto Bulma escuchando la música que estaban usando

-no lo sé, ¿pero qué tiene que ver esa canción con atacarnos?-dijo Toon Link viendo desde el catalejo que le dio su hermana menor el día en que emprendió su aventura para salvarla-eso es extremadamente raro para ellos-

-se llama guerra psicológica, ¿Recuerdan las spice girls?-comento Snake igual que el resto a lo que todos e incluso algunos miembros de los guerreros Z entendieron

-ahh-

-ohh-

-boop-

-Woof/quack-

-ya entendí-

-Ike que te dije-

-eso lo encontró Yajirobe en un laboratorio subterráneo, no me molestes Martha-dijo el portador de la espada Ragnell con una especie de bola blanca en la mano, en cambio el espadachín obeso ya se había comido cuatro de esas bolas extrañas-¿que laboratorio subterráneo gordo?-pregunto el padre de Bulma algo molesto cosa que llamo la atención de su hija-Papá, ¿acaso tienes un laboratorio subterráneo?-

-Obvio todos los científicos tienen uno, ¿de dónde crees que salen los clones de tu madre además de que esos son los embriones?-respondió sin vacilar cosa que todos dijeron al mismo tiempo, eso si Ike escupió rápidamente lo que se estaba comiendo, en cambio Viridi le dio un bastonazo al estómago de Yajirobe al descubrir que eran-¡¿LOS QUE?!-

-tienes prohibido entrar al subterráneo-en eso el padre de Bulma mientras sacaba un control a lo que el sonido de alarma de auto junto la de un cerrojo se escuchó significando que la puerta al laboratorio subterráneo está bloqueada

_~WAR! I despise,_

_'cos it means destruction of innocent lives,_

_War means tears to thousands of mother's eyes,_

_When their sons gone to fight and lose their lives.~_

Lejos de ahí, Ashe estaba a mitad del camino mientras la música continuaba-¿qué es eso?-pregunto modelo A sintiendo que sus componentes auditivos iban a estallar

-según varios de los Hunters (cazadores) en el pasado usaban la música para atacar al enemigo psicológicamente-dijo la elegida de Modelo A recordando las anécdotas de sus compañeros del campamento-pero lo bueno es que los implantes cibernéticos tienen volumen para no escuchar-dicho esto un botón se encontraba justo en la parte de su implanté a lo que ya no escuchó la canción y continuo su camino

Por el lado izquierdo del campo de batalla, las tropas de Hyrule empezaron a escuchar la música cosa que se preguntaban todos los presentes

-¡QUE CLASE DE ATROCIDAD ES CONSIDERADA ESO COMO MÚSICA!-dijo Agitha tapándose los oídos, ya que no está actualmente acostumbrada con la melodía-¡¿Y YO QUE SE?! Pero no sigan escuchando-comando Impa a lo que todos se taparon los oídos, en cambio el jefe de los gorons estaba bailando al mero estilo de Jack Black en la película de "los viajes de Gulliver"

-oh si, ya le agarre la onda-dijo Darunia moviéndose al ritmo de la canción cosa que Ruto estaba ya fastidiada de su manera de ser desde que lo conoció en la montaña de la muerte, mientras estaba con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos y piernas en el suelo-jamás entenderé tu forma de ser, cerebro de piedra-

_~War, it ain't nothing_

_But a heartbreaker_

_War, friend only to the undertaker_

_Ooooh, war_

_It's an enemy to all mankind_

_The point of war blows my mind_

_War has caused unrest_

_Within the younger generation_~

-¿esto esss lo que bussscaba ama?-pregunto un Lizalfos a la hechicera obscura mientras veía como sus tropas hacían destrucción en toda la tierra desde su bola de cristal-por supuesto, esto es lo que la guerra ha causado sin descanso a las jóvenes generaciones-en eso se levantó inmediatamente alzando las manos

_~Induction then destruction_

_Who wants to die~_

-Inducción, ¡Después destrucción! ¡QUIEN QUIERE MORIR, JAJAJA!-grito Cia riendo malvadamente a lo que la invasión continuaba dejando un paso de destrucción masiva en su camino cada vez llenando el ambiente con gritos de terror y sumergiéndose ciudades enteras en mares de llamas al ritmo de la música

_~Aaaaah, war-huh_

_War, huh_

_Good God y'all_

_What is it good for_

_Stand up and shout it_

_Nothing~_

-señora mia, la esss tan esssperando-dijo el Lizalfos que estaba a su lado después de alejarse de su bola de cristal quien un Dinolfos la acompañaron

Caminado hacia unos metros del portal de las almas, un enorme laboratorio se encontraba en el valle ahora que cuenta con el lado de la tecnología y la ciencia de ese universo un anciano de falta de cabello y de dientes con una bata de laboratorio y un bastón en forma de dragón lo rodeaba esperando a la hechicera obscura, la cual vio agradecida-ah **Dr. Kochin**, es un honor conocerlo-

-debo de estar agradecida por haberme revivido Cia, así que te imploro, con tu gran e inigualable poder…-dijo mientras se arrodillaba para dejar a la hechicera con una sonrisa malvada, para luego quitársela en milisegundos-¿Podrías derretir el hielo que se puso al frente del laboratorio?-

-Q… ¿Qué?-dijo Cia arqueando una ceja mientras una gota de sudor se dibujaba en los guardias y en la hechicera por lo tonto que sonaba en ese momento-mire, revivir después de que mi Dr. Wheelo de otro mundo paralelo que no era malvado* por completo después de todo para que me hiciera caer a un abismo, es nuevo para mí y luego regresar a lo que era nuestro laboratorio, ya que todos los científicos tenemos un laboratorio subterráneo por si no lo sabía y descubrí que el acceso estaba totalmente congelado, le pedí al uno de tus lacayos algo de sal pero me di cuenta de que no funcionaria, después el tipo de armadura roja se enojó e intento derretirla con fuego, pero termino haciendo más hielo, y aún seguimos en la duda de como sucedió, ya que es ilógico…-en eso se dio cuenta de cómo los tres lo estaban viendo con cara de molestia lo cual pregunto-perdón, ¿Esto es un poco inusual para usted?-

-mi silencio es más que suficiente-respondió Cia con los brazos cruzados y moviendo un dedo en señal de desesperación-bueno no estoy acostumbrado a revivir después de 30 años tras que me mataran y ver a una hechicera de grandes pechos, sin tomarlo sexualmente, ya que soy ingeniero de oficio por si no lo nota-

-mira, no importa, pero que tal si te doy el poder de derretir el hielo-mencionó la hechicera obscura dándole un consejo para que dejara de molestar el ayudante del Dr. Wheelo, a lo que le respondió con otra tonta pregunta-Pero, ¿para eso está usted?-

-Sí, lo sé, ¡Pero para que uses…!-

-¡No me pongas a hacer tu trabajo solo porque soy un anciano!-

-¡A mí ni me interesa lo que…!-después de darse cuenta (y empezar a tener una jaqueca) por tener que pelear con un anciano terco decidió hacer su petición-sabes que, da igual-

Usando su báculo y lanzando un hechizo de fuego que envió directamente hacia las montañas heladas, donde vemos a algunos esbirros de Cia hechos paleta (por así decirlo) lo cual derritió el hielo rápidamente tendiendo acceso al laboratorio subterráneo del Dr. Kochin, mientras el veía desde el portal de las almas-¡Oh valla, eso fue rápido!-

-Sí y al mismo tiempo acabo de hacerle a esta Tierra un enorme agujero a la capa de ozono que los dejara con un enorme trabajo para intentar arreglar por unos años o que el calentamiento global los mate en el futuro, con que hagas tu trabajo eso me interesa, que un escuadrón te acompañe, ya el doctor Maki Gero y Raichi te esperan allá para el arma secreta que necesito en caso de que los que protejan este universo se dirijan hacia aquí-dijo Cia dando la orden a Kochin mientras varias de sus tropas lo acompañaban a atravesar el portal sabiendo que la tecnología que le llevaría sería suficiente para dominar el mundo o más allá de estos, pero luego este se detuvo momentáneamente para checarse los bolsillos-ah mierda, creo que deje mis llaves en casa de Sembei Norimaki-

-¡MUÉVETE YA!-dijo ya enojada a lo que unos Areolfios y Moblins ya tenía grandes cantidades de dinamita y explosivos a lo que todos corrieron hacia el portal, dejando a Cia de mal humor-hmph, tarado pretencioso... ¿Dónde está el sujeto que me pone de buen humor?-

En eso de un hombre vestido de arlequín de colores rojo y azul marino apareció y empezó a hablar-Este era un yunque tan grande-

-¡¿QUE TAN GRANDE?!-dijeron un grupo de personas que alzaron la voz de una zona desconocida y desde el cielo un yunque gigante le cayó encima al arlequín dejándolo como tortilla-Así... de... grande...-

-Mucho mejor-dijo tranquilamente Cia regresando a su trono viendo como la invasión continuaba-señora mía, la capturamos-dijo un Darknut confirmando la captura de Azura la cual fue lanzada hacia sus pies violentamente por un Stalfos Supremo-¿me extrañaste Azura?-dijo en tono de burla la hechicera viendo que la bailarina y amiga íntima de Kamui se volviera a encontrar a esa horrible mujer que controlo a su amigos y a su familia

-te lo diré hechicera, cuando Kamui y Corrin se enteren de esto, estarás atravesada por cuatro lanzas en tu corazón, créeme a aquellos que intentaron atacarme o asesinarme les fue muy mal-dijo Azura levantándose y advirtiendo de las temibles consecuencias de sus actos a Cia lo cual esta sonrió en respuesta-te sonara curioso, pero no me intimidas con palabras, en cambio con hechos…-al momento de chasquear los dedos, de las sombras dando unos pasos en unas botas metálicas, apareció **Broly** quien se encontraba en su forma normal pero ahora tenía los mismos aparatos controladores que tenía el día en el que Goku y los guerreros Z lo conocieron-Azura, quiero que conozcas a Broly: el legendario súper saiyajin, y dale un ejemplo acerca de cómo intimidar a personas como ella, pero no la mates-

Y en instantes con una mano el saiyajin gigante tomo del cuello a la pobre peliazul celeste sin la necesidad de transformarse para estrangularla, solo bastaron unos segundos para que la peliblanca morena nuevamente chasqueara por segunda ocasión para que la liberara-y bien, ¿Qué aprendiste el día de hoy?-menciono sonriendo malvadamente mientras la bailarina respirara adolorida y con solo ver al enorme aliado de Cia, rápidamente se alejó aterrada de él, lo cual ni siquiera la miro fijamente-perfecto, llévenla junto con Volga y Wirzo, y asegúrense de que los robots de Cooler los vigilen, tengo planes para ella-

Dando esas órdenes a sus esbirros, el Darknut a levanto para llevarla a la zona donde serían transportada, pero Azura jamás escucho nada ya que lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la aterradora imagen de quien la ataco-_quien… ¡¿es ese __monstruo__?!_-

* * *

_**En cambio en el otro mundo...**_

* * *

Dejando el mundo de los vivos nos enfocamos en el planeta del Gran Kaiosama, lugar donde los peleadores más fuertes de artes marciales de todo el séptimo universo seguían entrenando aun después de haber muerto en combate o que hayan pasado a mejor vida, y justo en ese lugar, dentro de la enorme mansión del líder de los Kaiosamas donde los cuatro guardianes del séptimo universo se encontraban al igual que Uranai Baba (quien se fue antes de que empezaran la búsqueda de Crazy y Majin Buu) usaba su bola de cristal para ver que estaba pasando en la Tierra, sin duda alguna eso alarmo a los cuatro Kaiosamas

-muy bien todos, necesitamos que todos guarden la calma-dijo el Gran Kaiosamas quien se encontraba en una enorme silla roja y a lado se encontraba a un pequeño sirviente meneando un gigantesco abanico-sabemos que esta mujer llamada Cia ha causado revuelo en todo nuestro universo y que también abrió un portal al mundo de los vivos para que todos los residentes del infierno escaparán y se aliaran con ella-

-pues toda la culpa es de norte, Paikuhan junto a mis mejores alumnos fueron capturados por esa bruja-dijo el Kaiosama del oeste que al ver a su mejor alumno de artes marciales no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra Cia ya que todos los peleadores del otro mundo fueron encerrados en una esfera de magia a prueba de cualquier tipo de ataque dejando a casi todos atrapados en el infierno, después el Kaiosama del este que era la única mujer entre ellos, también dio su apoyo-tiene razón Oeste, esto es culpa de Norte y de esos Smashers que vinieron del cuarto universo-

-y todo comenzó con que Goku peleara con Bills y la invitación del torneo Smash-mencionó el Kaiosama del Norte mientras Bubbles y Gregory lo calmaban con unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero luego empezó a gritar-¡¿PORQUE TIENE QUE SER EL GUERRERO MAS PODEROSO DE LA TIERRA UN COMPLETO CABEZA HUECA Y UN TERCO?!-

-jajaja, eso te pasa por entrenar a una raza extinta que solo piensa en pelear sin afrontar las consecuencias-se burló la deidad de la galaxia del oeste de que su compañero tuviera tan mala suerte pero en eso se fue directo hacia el-¡CÁLLATE OESTE!-

-¡NO TU CÁLLATE!-

En eso (y como si fuera referí de lucha libre profesional norteamericana) la adivina se puso en medio para evitar que se mataran ¿entre sí? (si contamos que Kaiosama del Norte ya está muerto, claro está)-Tranquilos todos, el verdadero problema es esta hechicera que fue alguna vez la guardiana de la Trifuerza, ¿Acaso nunca escucharon las palabras de su lado bueno?-

-tiene razón Uranai Baba, ahora que sabemos su objetivo principal, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a invadir otros universos-dijo el Gran Kaiosama calmando a sus aliados guardianes, en eso pregunto la Kaiosama del Este acerca de alguien en particular-¿y sabrá esto Bills el dios de la destrucción y su maestro Wills Norte?-

-ya no me he comunicado con ellos desde el incidente de la mansión Smash-comenzó Kaiosama intentando evadir los eventos de la pelea entre Freezer y Cell contra los smashers, pero el Kaio del oeste le adivino lo que sucedió-¿adivinaré, la destruyeron?-

-sí, y por eso están en la Tierra debido a que Vegeta tuvo un pequeño pleito con una bruja umbral llamada Bayonetta arrasando media parte de la ciudad Smash-al mencionar a la nueva peleadora todos se quedaron sorprendidos por eso-¡¿UNA BRUJA UMBRAL?!-

-¿que no se habían extinto hace quinientos años?-se preguntó el Kaio del Sur sorprendido por la información sobre el smasher que el príncipe saiyajin encaró hace unas horas antes de llegar a la Tierra mientras el guardián de la zona norte del séptimo universo reía divertido-jejeje, sorprendidos por eso, también se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Cloud Strife junto a Ryu si es que tienen información acerca de ellos-

-Si sabemos de ellos, no te luzcas-dijo el guardián de la zona oeste del universo de brazos cruzados, mientras el Gran Kaiosama dirigió la palabra-no te preocupes Norte, tiene suficiente ayuda para detenerla, ¿Puedes buscarla Uranai Baba?-

-¿Te refieres a esa mocosa engreída y su pedazo de metal parlante flotante? Está bien, pero jamás vuelvan a mencionarla frente a mí-dijo la adivina mientras gruñía en voz baja "abuela" y "solo tengo 259 años y me siento como de 60" por las palabras que le había dicho Ashe hace unas cuantas horas antes de que Cia diera su anunció-oh bola de cristal, necesitamos que nos muestres a las personas que se encuentra en la Tierra y a la chica de cabello celeste con su objeto metálico parlante que me dijo abuela-

Tras unos cuantos minutos para hacer la petición de Uranai Baba, la bola de cristal empezó a mostrar la capital del oeste donde se encontraban las tropas Hylianas-¿quiénes son esos?-pregunto el Kaiosama del Oeste lo cual le siguieron los demás Kaios

-un momento... ¡¿Quieres hacerte a un lado?!-exclamó con enojo Kaiosama intentando ver quiénes eran las otras personas que arribaron a la Tierra, a lo que la Kaiosama del Este se ofendió-que modales los tuyos-

-Hmm… Que les parece, son del mundo de Link-dijo viendo perfectamente al reconocer fácilmente las orejas puntiagudas que solo los hylianos pueden tener más aparte al ver al jefe de los Gorons bailando junto a la princesa Zora de mal humor, en eso la imagen cambio a la de Ashe quien se encontraba ya escondida casi a unos metros de las tropas de la hechicera obscura-y la chica es... Okay, no tengo idea de quien es-

-no te canses Norte-dijo sarcásticamente el Kaiosama del oeste arqueando una ceja a lo que nuevamente se volvieron a pelear, pero en eso notaron a Azura que se estaba encadenada por unos guardias de la hechicera obscura-¡Esperen!, ¿Quién es ella?-

-es la niña que se defendió de esa mujer, y está en la capital del oeste, pero las tropas que venían con ella poseen una presencia maligna-confirmó la hermana del maestro Roshi confirmando que algo les pasaba a los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr, en eso Kaiosama pregunto-¿Espera nunca fueron malvados?-

-es obvio que no, pero están bajo un poderoso hechizo que los dejo como si fuera un montón de marionetas sin mente-dijo el Gran Kaiosama mientras tomaba una bebida tropical que saco de quien sabe dónde-y desgraciadamente no lo saben los demás, es mejor que llames a Goku de ellos-

-tiene razón, veré que puedo hacer-mientras el maestro del otro mundo de Goku intentaba contactarlo lo cual todos estaban mirándolo, pero en la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba, la imagen de una joven de pelo rubio con un par de coletas en sus lados, un rompe vientos verde y debajo de eso una extraña brújula dorada, unos guantes de cuero al igual que sus botas y a lado de esas se encontraban un par de ballestas mientras checaba confundida un mapa a lo que se dirigía a la capital del oeste, eso sí, y detrás de ella un pollo la seguía, en eso la adivina se acercó a su bola y nunca la vio debido a que no le prestó atención

-_Goku, necesito que me contestes, es muy importante que..._-dijo mentalmente Kaiosama comunicándose telepáticamente, pero curiosamente escuchó a la persona equivocada con una pequeña y "**NOTORIA**" urgencia sexual-_mjmjmj, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza con esos dos angelitos en lugar de matarlos, tras acabar esto, hare mi traje más revelador mostrando mis atributos, los ataré a una cama, le bajare los pantaloncillos a ambos y les hare a ambos una..._-

-_¡Oh dios, Goku Goku Goku!_-gritó apurado al tener que oír los pensamientos de Bayonetta para nuevamente intentar hablar con su pupilo pero por segunda ocasión escuchó a otro-_Le zumba, le zumba la macalacachimba, hip hip hop hop_-

-Ehh...-

-_esta conversación… Jamás paso_-dijo molesto e irritado Mewtwo sabiendo que alguien invadió su privacidad mental, y por tercera vez consecutiva quiso contactarse pero ahora ya enojado-¡¿Goku dónde estás?! ¡Juro por dios que te pondré de rodillas para…!-

-_Oh myy_-dijo una voz que apareció misteriosamente a lo que Kaiosama reconoció perfectamente el-¡Demonios es _**George Takei**_*!-

* * *

_**De regreso a la Tierra (momentos antes de que Kaiosama contactara a George Takei y después del ataque psicológico)...**_

* * *

Regresando el reloj un poco atrás como una hora en el intervalo del inicio de este capítulo, muchos de los que se encontraban en la corporación Capsula intentaban hacer un plan para contraatacar a Cia, de hecho Snake sabia como planear un ataque de ese tipo ya que es el único clasificado para el trabajo

-muy bien todos, gracias a que uno de los espías de esa mujer soltara la sopa, y después de que Ike y Vegeta lo hiciera chicharrón de Mobin, _que curiosamente sabe delicioso con guacamole_, habían mencionado que una enorme armada arribara en unos minutos, mantendremos a los equipos que originalmente eran para buscar a los villanos, a Crazy y a Majin Buu-dijo Snake a lo que todos ya les prestaban atención a lo que todos se fijaron en una maqueta improvisada a lo que representaban algunas cosas que había en el laboratorio del papá de Bulma-equipo Alfa y Beta atacaran por la derecha, Gamma y Delta por la izquierda, los siete grupos se dirigirán a las espaldas de ellos y los chivos expiatorios... ¡Digo!, el equipo Omega al frente ¿quedo claro?-

-si, a los que vas a mandar al frente, hay cuatro integrantes de ese equipo que oficialmente odias no es así-comento Zero al ser el único que no llevaba ni un día y ya lo daban por sacrificado, a lo que el ex soldado de Foxhound señalo a los dos Pits, a Reflet, a Roy y en especial a la maga blanca-¡Pregúntales a ellos!-

-¿Es por lo del vaso de café con…?-dijo el espadachín pelirrojo a lo que nuevamente grito Snake ya enfrente de su cara-¡SI! ¡Y NO LO MENCIONES OTRA VEZ!-y dando zancadas de enojo al tener que recordar esa broma pesada que le jugaron días antes de que Master se fuera al séptimo universo en busca de Goku y los demás, el joven híbrido saiyajin se estaba preguntando qué fue lo que le hicieron al veterano de guerra

-¡te dije que no se lo echaras!-gritó Reflet enojada y con la cara roja de vergüenza hacia Lana que estaba de igual manera-¡Fue Dark el que me obligó! ¡Cómo iba a saber que ese vaso que estaba en el escritorio de Doctor Mario no era leche o medicamento!-dijo Lana haciendo pucheros pero en el caso de Roy, Pit y su contraparte obscura estaban riéndose como locos

Al ver de que estaban riéndose Gohan camino hacia ellos pero la mano del reploide rojo lo detuvo junto a la de Corrin, pero noto que Zero estaba con la cara roja intentando aguantarse algo al igual que la manakete a lo que le respondió rápidamente-larga historia, no preguntes otra vez-

Tras callar a Roy por ese momento embarazoso, y tras haber repuesto su postura sería, el "hijo" de Big Boss continuó con su plan defensivo-Ejem, dado a que Cia sepa de nuestra ubicación les recomiendo que dejen cualquier aparato electrónico debido a que ella pudo tomar control de todos los satélites que están orbitando la Tierra, para resumirlo en términos en el idioma de Goku...-en eso todos alzaron la voz hacia el saiyajin criado en la tierra-¡NO USES LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN POR NADA DEL MUNDO, GOKU/PAPÁ/KAKAROTTO-

-un segundo, ¿qué es esto?-se preguntó Snake al ver una pequeña figura hecha a mano que parecía un puesto de trabajo de comida a lo que alguien respondió del grupo-es mí puesto de garnachas al pastor-

-Crazy…-gruño el ex soldado de Foxhound sobándose la cien por lo que dijo el hermano menor de la mano jefe ya que algo que no toleraba era la gigantesca estupidez de Crazy Hand-pos necesito dinero pa la papa, y que mejor manera, que sacándola en la emboscada-

-no has respondido la pregunta de Snake, es SUMAMENTE necesario un puesto de tacos ¡¿Cuándo nos van a matar ahí mismo Crazy?!-grito nuevamente la mano jefe a lo que la mano loca le respondió con un ¿chiflido? casi parecido a los taqueros de la ciudad de México

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Parece que están torturando a un maldito gato!-dijo irritado Piccolo callando a Crazy a lo que silbo otra vez pero más débil y en forma de regaño, pero luego recordó algo que nunca le pasa por su hueca ¿Cabeza?-¿Cómo sabes que me gustaba molestar a la novia de otra dimensión no exasperante de Sonic con la mira laser de Snake para que un día saliera atropellada por un camión de dieciséis ruedas?-

-¡CRAZY HIJO DE TU RECH#$%&amp;$ %&amp;, TE VOY A MATAR ANTES DE QUE BLAZE ME MATE A MI PRIMERO!-grito frenético el erizo azul cosa que todas sus púas se pusieran más levantadas y le salían unas uñas parecidas a los de un lobo a lo que Pit, Megaman, Ike, Yamcha, 17 y Satán (cuidadosamente) sujetaron para que se calmara, nadie de los guerreros Z sabía que causo la rabieta del erizo más rápido del mundo, pero los smashers si sabían al respecto del accidente entre la guardiana de las esmeraldas sol ya que tras el accidente ella estaba muy molesta con Sonic ya que a pesar de que era la persona más cercana para evitar que el camión la atropellara, solo se quedó riendo, y para emparejar la cosa cuando saliera del hospital lo calcinaría por eso-¡Cálmate Sonic! ¡Blaze saldrá del hospital en unos 7 meses!-dijo el antiguo asistente del doctor Light jalando aún más a su mejor amigo

Mientras muchos veían como Sonic casi se le abalanza hacia Crazy a lo que hacía su imitación de Zoiberg de un lado a otro, fuera de eso dos personas estaban teniendo una conversación secretamente tras recordar las palabras del Moblin que se comieron hace unas horas sobre unos objetos llamados "esferas del dragón"-_no sé qué serán esas cosas llamadas esferas del dragón, pero la forma en el que Goku intento taparlo pero nadie se lo trago y que Piccolo gritara a esas voces dentro de su cabeza, ¿Qué piensas Viridi?-_dijo Dark Pit platicando con la diosa de la naturaleza ya que hablarlo en voz baja llamaría la atención de algunos miembros de los guerreros Z y la única forma era mentalmente_-__yo pienso lo mismo, si saben del ki entonces significa que ellos ocultan muchas cosas de este universo, así que como tu jefa…__-_

_-no eres mi jefa-_dijo secamente el ángel negro recordándole a Viridi que no sirve a nadie_-__da igual, puedes preguntarle a Master, ese guante subdesarrollado me tiene harta de que guarde muchos secretos solo para él, es una orden__-_

_-ah sí, ¿y cómo me vas a obligar?-_pregunto Dark Pit cruzado de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, pero la joven diosa sabia como forzar a este tipo de personas_-__¡Oh no! Que tonta fui como voy a convencer a uno de los smashers más valientes y varoniles del cuarto universo...__-_dijo dramáticamente hasta sobreactuando su "falta" de convencer a su comandante militar, pero en eso cambio a una sonrisa sádica lo cual el doble de Pit supo que si tenía algo entre manos_-__tal vez __**Kill la Kill***__ te suena familiar, o una figura importada del primer universo de la protagonista en tamaño a escala, haber comprado una tarjeta de prepago y ver la serie en __**Netflix**__ y los mangas escondidos en tu habitación "secreta" donde tú te...__-_

_-¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN!, tu ganas, diosa de la naturaleza aprovechada-_dijo apurado el ángel negro terminando rápidamente la conversación, si algo odiaba de ella era que Phosohpha era muy buena era para lamerle las botas (o sandalias en el mayor de los casos)

_-_ejem-dijo Dark Pit aclarando su garganta para que lo escucharan, pero nadie le hizo caso, lo cual decidió hacerlo por segunda ocasión-dije ¡EJEM!-

Al notar que nadie lo pelaba por completo, con una mirada molesta pero al mismo tiempo de fastidió, no tuvo otra opción que sacar una bocina de aire comprimido que decía "bocina extra ruidosa marca Acme" junto a un megáfono de la misma marca el cual lo puso directo en la parte inferior del aparato para luego encenderlo y ponerlo de "alborotador" a "¡FIERRO PARIENTE" (Ósea, modo ¡¿Eres un perfecto pen#&amp;£¥ o qué?!), eso si todos los miembros de las fuerzas de la naturaleza se taparon los oídos para evitar escuchar ese exagerado ruido que oiremos a continuación...

_¡HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

-¡AAHHHH MIS OÍDOS!-gritaron todos al escuchar el ruidoso bocinado lo cual fue suficientemente para romper todos los vidrios que aún quedaban en la capital, cabe destacar que fue tan ruidoso que llego hasta donde los aliados de la hechicera obscura lo escucharon y se quedaron igualmente sordos por un tiempo, lejos de ahí el Dr. Kochin escuchó el sonido ya que estaba detrás de uno de los esbirros de Cia mientras preparaba los explosivos, pero curiosamente lo confundió con algo más-*sniff*… qué onda-mencionó molesto el asistente personal del doctor Wheelo haciéndose a un lado ya que creyó que el Moblin se "tiro" uno, mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza

De regreso con los héroes de la historia, ya todos iban tras del ángel negro por dejarlos sordos temporalmente, pero en un movimiento rápido, hizo un cambio de túnicas con Pit para confundirlo hasta que lo dejaran en el suelo ya todo golpeado y casi sin dientes, en eso "Pit" dio un chiflido para que todos les prestaran atención, pero para que sonara más creyente a su original, se aclaró la garganta a manera de que sonará igual que el_-_sé que no quiero romper el momento pero hay una pequeña pregunta aun rondando en mi cabeza hueca y solo Master lo sabe-

-espera Pit, ¿tú piensas?-dijo anonadado Snake por la inesperada pregunta del ángel guerrero de Skyworld aunque no noto que sus alas eran negras al igual que su cabello y tenían sus ojos rojos, de hecho la única persona que diferencio eso fue Piccolo el cual le pregunto-y bien "Pit"... si es que te llamas así, ¿Cuál es esa pregunta que solo Master Hand sabe y que nosotros no?-

Fue en eso que Viridi entró y apuntando hacia la cara del namekiano le grito-se acabaron los juegos babosa gigante, la respuesta que yo quiero saber es lo que dijo ese espía gordo y es ¿que son las es...?-pero inesperadamente los guerreros Z empezaron a sentir varias presencias malvadas alrededor de donde se encontraba-¡No puede ser!-

-oye, no me interesa lo que estén sintiendo o que se yo porque no voy a ser...-pero luego la diosa de la naturaleza fue interrumpida otra vez pero ahora por Trunks del futuro-son varios kis y algunos los reconozco-

-¡Alguien puede explicarme que son esas tontas esferas...!-pero como siempre Viridi fue nuevamente interrumpida ahora por el saiyajin criado en la tierra-¡MALDICIÓN, ABRIERON UN PORTAL AL INFIERNO!-

-olviden lo que dije, eso es más importante-dijo la joven diosa a lo que todos sin excepción fueron hacia arriba del edificio para ver que estaba sucediendo, y efectivamente en el fondo una enorme cantidad de soldado de Cia estaban en tierra y en un Link y Zelda reconocieron a cuatro enemigos en especial-¡¿No es posible están vivos!?-dijo en total estado de shock el héroe del tiempo al ver a Volga, Wirzo, Ghirahim y Zant juntos otra vez

-¿los conocen?-pregunto Trunks algo confundido por la forma en el que se expresaron, y claro más en especial si los conocen-veras Trunks, el de armadura roja con una lanza es Volga, el de ropas moradas y un ojo rojo es Wirzo, el que lleva el casco antiguo es Zant...-

-y que se parece a un completo G.A.F...-interrumpió Krilin a lo que Peach le dio un zape por decir esa palabra

*Slap*

-¡No en frente de los niños Krilin!-dijo enojada la princesa del reino champiñón mientras el ex monje le respondió explicándole a lo que dijo-Qué, **G**eneral **A**feminado y **F**eo-

-tiene sentido, pero creo que Ghirahim te haga papilla-mencionó Link mientras le pasa unos binoculares para que viera más de cerca al que le dijo GAF, a lo que tomo por sorpresa al mejor amigo de Goku y como siempre lo grito para llamar la atención del ejército de Cia-¡ESA COSA ES UN TIPO!-

-escuchen todos-dijo el espíritu de la espada de Demise con tono serio y venenoso hacia sus tropas-Por ningún motivo toquen al pelón… ese es mío-al finalizar su tono de piel cambio de pálido a obscuro y sacando su lengua en forma de serpiente

-se lo voy a decir-dijo Falco quien vio a Ghirahim molesto y posiblemente para decapitar a Krilin, ya que le tenía ganas de verlo sin cabeza, pero la detuvo Zelda-de ninguna manera-

-¡Chicos miren al cielo!-dijo Bulma apuntando hacia arriba donde se vieron gran cantidad de vehículos y robos con una insignia roja en forma de lazo y con dos R en cada extremo-reconozco esas naves, son de la patrulla roja-

Después se vieron ahora varios sujetos que tenían una armadura cadi distinta a la de Vegeta-maldición, también hay soldados de Freezer-dijo Yamcha viendo que Cia ha traído mas refuerzos y finalmente se veían algunas criaturas de diferentes aspectos pero todas llevaban una especie de letra M en su pecho y cabeza-y también hay secuaces de Babidi, ¿Acaso Cia abrió un portal al otro mundo?-mencionó Goku notando a Yammu, Spopovich, Puipui junto a las tropas de la hechicera obscura

-bueno, tenemos un problema de proporciones colosales, y en énfasis la palabra ¡COLOSALES!-grito Bulma ya presa del pánico al ver que otro psicópata (en este caso una mujer) intentara causar una guerra entre universos-no necesitamos saberlo a punta de gritos sabias Bulma, muchas gracias-dijo sarcásticamente Snake que se encontraba a lado de la científica a lo que se disculpó con el

-como ya sabemos, esa loca hechicera revivió a todos los que hemos derrotado por los últimos 20 años, no nos queda otra opción que seguir el plan de Snake…-al mencionar esto el namekiano todos los smashers (en especial el grupo de Gohan) empezaron a quejarse-Que/ ¡Por favor!/ en serio tenemos que sacrificarnos/ ya se los dije ni de chiste los seguiré como lemmings/ ¡Quiero regresar a la mansión!/ ¡Cállate Luigi-

-está bien, está bien, cambio de planes esto es lo que vamos a hacer...-dijo callando a todos el ex soldado de Foxhound dando nuevas órdenes para derrotar a gigantesco ejército de Cia, pero cierto smasher nuevo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y más en su familia que lo acogió tras varios años antes de que se encontraba ahora en el séptimo universo y lo buscaran por alta traición-_nunca entenderé porque tiene que resolverse con violencia, de por si una guerra entre dimensiones es peor aun..._-pensó Kamui mientras sacaba un dibujo hecho a mano donde estaba el y la bailarina peliazul celeste sentados en la orilla de un lago-_Azura... Te extraño mucho-_pero en eso sus recuerdos del pasado fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada intervención de...-_hola, esta es una línea segura, porque juro por dios que si eres tú de nuevo Takei, ¡Te voy a..._-

-¿¡Kaiosama?!-dijo el príncipe de Nohr sorprendido a que el maestro de Goku se estaba comunicando con el-_¡Al fin alguien con quien pueda hablar!, espera... ¿Eres el chico llamado Corrin?_-

-Kamui-

-_si como sea, escucha y cállate lo mejor que puedas, estoy intentando comunicarme con todos lo más seguro posible debido a que Cia debe de estarlos vigilando en este momento_-dijo la deidad algo apurado ya que posiblemente la hechicera obscura los este escuchando

-¿y porque a mí y no a los demás?-pregunto algo confundido Kamui a lo que Kaiosama le respondió-_por dos razones, muchos tienen pensamientos nulos y raros, mas tu contraparte y Reflet_-

-adivinaré por ella... Futana...-mencionó con burla el híbrido manakete lo que causo que Kaiosama se enojara con el-_¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO MENCIONARÁS!_-

-está bien, no te enojes conmigo, que era lo segundo-dijo aterrado Kamui tras haber hecho enfadar al guardián de la galaxia del norte-_lo segundo... Hmmm... A si ya recordé, es acerca de varios que conoces en tu mundo están aquí_-mencionó Kaiosama explicando acerca que los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr se encontraban en la Tierra que el vigilaba

-¡¿Qué?!-

-_pero desgraciadamente, tuvieron un encuentro con Cia y casi todos ellos están bajo su control_-toda esa información sobre como la hechicera obscura había tomado como sus marionetas a su familia que se crio en Nohr lo protegió desde que era un niño, hasta encontrarse con su verdadero linaje en Hoshido justo antes de que la carta llegara a ambos príncipes, lo que causo que le hierva la sangre de ira además de que sus manos y pies cambiaran a las de unas garras y enterrara las filosas uñas en el concreto haciendo unas cuantas grietas, además de que sus orejas fueran cambiadas por sus cuernos en su estado de dragón-_eso y además de que capturaron a una chica que no tiene calzado además de tener un nombre de color, ¿Cuál era su nombre Bubbles? ¿Marina? ¿Blue? ¿Azura?_-

-...-al mencionar el nombre de Azura, ese enojo desapareció inmediatamente dejando una de preocupación, sin embargo Kaiosama le dio otro dato-_ella a sido capturada por lo que la usaran como carnada para atraerlos, así que tengo que advertirte algo y por favor, ¡Y GRÁBATELO EN LA CABEZA!, no... actúes... como... un..._-

-me parece un plan excelente Robín-dijo Gohan viendo la enorme estrategias que había hecho el peliblanco toda la noche, ya que después de todo tenían que prepararse para lo que sea y no irse sobre ellos, a lo que Reflet le continuo-he estado escuchando las peleas que han tenido con ayuda de Karin y Shin, así que lo que tenemos que hacer es que Goku y sus amigos vallan primero para que crean que nosotros no estemos y los atacaremos por los lados rodeando toda la ciudad, y una vez que todos ellos caigan iremos tras Cia al final...-

-¡AZURA VOY EN CAMINO!-grito Kamui mientras desplegaba sus alas y volaba hacia donde las fuerzas de la hechicera obscura lo esperaban-o vamos sobre ellos como caballos desbocados e improvisamos-dijo la estratega haciendo tiras el plan de ataque que hizo su contraparte masculina a lo que ambos se daban de topes contra el muro pero en eso se acordaron de algo-esperen, ¿dijo Azura? ¿Quién es Azura?-

-_¡No puede ser!_-dijo Corrin al descubrir que la bailarina se encontraba donde fue su contraparte masculina lo cual iba a hacer lo mismo pero Kaiosama interfirió en su mente-_Ahh mierda... sabía que debí hablar contigo desde el principio_-

-¿eres tu otra vez Kaiosama?-pregunto la princesa de Hoshido acerca de el porque la contacta a ella-_eso no importa solo tienen que detenerlo, ahora que él lo sabe es mejor que vallan a rescatarlo antes de que meta la pata, ya que va directo a una trampa Corrin_-

-gracias por el aviso Kaiosama-una vez dicho esto, la contraparte femenina de Kamui decidió ir con los demás a lo que Kaiosama la detuvo para algo-_otra cosa, ¿tu versión masculina siempre fue así?_-

-siempre ha sido un testarudo y un celoso por naturaleza cuando se enamoró de Azura, si alguien le echa un ojo a ella o la toca, usa su forma dragonica y lo manda en un remolino de agua al océano-_ya me di cuenta, y otra cosa_-mencionó la deidad por una cosa más-y que es...-

-_cuando estaba contactándote, estabas pensando que tenías un pe..._-pero fue interrumpido por ella ahora con la cara roja de vergüenza al saber que su "secreto" lo vio Kaiosama-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LE DIGAS A NADIE NI MENOS A KAMUI!-

Para desgracia de la princesa de Hoshido, todos vieron hacia donde se encontraba con cara de duda además de que estaba hablando sola y con la cara completamente colorada-¿A quién le dice que no le digas a nadie y menos a Kamui?-pregunto Fox arqueando una ceja-emm... Yo... N-no es nada, pero escuchen todos, hace un momento Kaiosama el maestro de Goku, me dijo que hay que detener a Kamui ya que va directo a una trampa de Cia-

-vamos para allá-dijo Goku diciéndole a todos sus amigos que se preparen para la pelea, en eso vio a su esposa y a Bulma-intenten esconderse lo mejor que puedan, si ven al Gohan de este tiempo, díganle que estamos casi en los límites de la ciudad-

-de hecho los llevaremos al planeta supremo, es el único lugar seguro-dijo Shin explicando donde se mantendrán seguros-me parece bien-dijo Master quien abriendo un portal hacia el planeta de los supremos Kaiosamas-nos iremos, ¿alguien más quiere irse?, ¡y me refiero a ellos! no a todos ustedes ya que los ayudaran-

-Goku ten esto-dijo Karin lanzándole una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño a Goku-gracias por las semillas del ermitaño Maestro Karin, ¿también ira Yajirobe?-

-No-

-adivinare, ¿es porque eres gordo?-pregunto Mario mientras varios veían como Sonic y Pacman tenía una toalla mojada a lo que empezaron a enrollarla y estirarla para apuntarle directo en las nalgas-Si-

*ZAZ*

-Hey-se quejó mientras se sobaba de la marca que le dejo el erizo azul-vas con nosotros o te damos otra ronda-

-iré con ustedes también-dijo el ermitaño tortura acercándose con ellos, mientras Falco se quejaba-¿y que va a hacer un anciano con nosotros?-

-no por nada fui el que entreno a Goku primero-pero fue interrumpido por Lucina con mirada molesta-o para salvarse el pellejo de Milk, Bulma y Numero 18 que Master intenta convencerlas de no matarlo-

-oye Yamcha, ¿Iras con nosotros?-pregunto Krilin acerca de la decisión del ex bandido del desierto a lo que le respondió un poco decepcionado de sí mismo-de hecho no iré con ustedes, si lo hago, seré un estorbo en la pelea-

-sin ofender-

-que te vaya bien-

-¿porque no?-

-quack-

-pika-

-como lo explicó-

-poyo-

-probablemente lo eres-

-beep-

-técnicamente si, bolsa de carne-

-¡porque aun sigues aquí!-

-...-dejando a Yamcha callado (y a un Doggy riéndose tras sus espaldas, era obvio que nadie lo quería en el campo de batalla para que de nueva cuenta terminara como con el Saibaman

-realmente si vas a necesitar una semilla del ermitaño para eso-dijo Numero 17 burlándose de la desdicha de que lo tratan como un estorbo-saben que... diviértanse ya no me interesa-al decir esto Yamcha se encamino hacia los demás a pesar de querer ayudar todos con concordaron que se fuera con los demás

-¿Oye a dónde vas Vegeta?-pregunto Gohan viendo como el príncipe de los saiyajines se alejaba del grupo-no necesito de nadie para que me mandan, si me siguen, ¡LOS MATO INSECTOS! Por cierto me llevo a los mocosos-

-y que harás Veggie, ¿Ir a comprar pañales para ti en caso de que lo logres?-se burló la bruja umbral solo para ver como Vegeta se alejaba de ahí sin rumbo fijo, eso si diciéndole algo-¡CHI%#&amp;¥ BRUJA!-

-sabes que si lo haces enfadar te puede matar ¿no lo crees?-dijo asustado Yamcha hacia Bayonetta quien saco una paleta y se para comerla-en mi perspectiva lobito, ya es un juego, si me sigue la corriente yo gano de todas formas-

-igual yo, le guste o no Vegeta solo grita, nunca actúa como antes-mencionó Tenshinhan de mismo modo que la cazadora de ángeles-desde la pelea contra Majin Buu ha cambiado mucho, créeme Bay, te hubiera gustado molestarlo cuando teníamos el problema con los androides-

-adivinaré... Se hacía pasar como un ser omnipotente y que le hicieran una estatua de oro en su honor solo porque tenía esa forma dorada-hablo Samus al ex alumno del maestro Shen que solo le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción por atinarle

-me gustaría estar burlándome de don rabietas todo el día, pero recuerden que cierto chico dragón se va encima de todo un mundo de enemigos allá-dijo el ave antropomórfico señalando a Kamui ya fuera de la corporación capsula a lo que Goku salto y lo detuvo inmediatamente antes de que saliera de ahí de uno de sus hombros-¡Kamui espera! No sabes que tan poderosos sean y como dijo Corrin tal vez sea una trampa bien planeada-dijo tranquilamente pero el príncipe de Nohr ya estaba pataleando además de que su rostro era el de su forma dragonica-¡SUÉLTAME! juro que te cortare en pedazos si no me... ¿Que? ¿Una trampa para mí? ¿Todos lo sabían menos yo?-

Y justo detrás del saiyajin criado en la tierra, los smashers estaban jadeando de cansancio y completamente sudados (con excepción de Sonic y los guerreros Z que bajaron desde el) porque bajaron rápidamente veintiocho pisos en 10 segundos-denos... un... momento... para... recuperar... el aliento...-dijo Mario todo cansado a lo que de un costalazo en seco cayo Robín de cara junto a Reflet y Lucina de espaldas-tacones... No... Buenos... Para bajar... escaleras...-dijo Zelda con las manos en las rodillas respirando exageradamente

-pi... ka...-

-escucha Kam... Uff...-hablo el portador de la espada Ragnell todo agitado-sé que ella y tu tienen algo especial, pero no puedes ir diciendo "¡Ustedes que la tocan un cabello, los matare por esto cu#$%&amp;#!" así como así, para eso nos ayudamos entre todos-termino a lo que se secaba el sudor con la capa de Marth y de pilón Roy y Pit hacían lo mismo

-odio decir esto, pero Ike tiene razón por una vez en su vida-dijo el príncipe de Altea exprimiendo la capa que le habían sudado-si lo aprendimos a la mala con la invasión de Tabuu, no repetiremos el mismo error en este lugar-

A pesar de que Azura era la única persona más cercana cuando estuvo en el reino gobernado por el desquiciado y tirano Rey Garon, el rey héroe (como le decía Lucina y odiaba Ike con todo el corazón) tenía razón, ahora tiene más aliados casi más fuertes que el pero en cantidad son menos, si quería salvarla, deberían pelear codo a codo, pero noto que alguien faltaba en el grupo-una pregunta, ¿Dónde está Vegeta?-

-si mi intuición me lo dice, lejos de nosotros en un desierto haciendo lo que sabe hacer...-dijo Piccolo respondiéndole a Kamui mientras se pasa donde Vegeta estaba transformado en súper saiyajin gritando tan alto como para que un sordo lo escuchara causando una gigantesca explosión

-¡PU#$ BRUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!-

-¿qué?, ¡¿Pero porque...?!-pregunto el híbrido manakete mientras que Marth señalo a Bayonetta-así es la princesa, actúa igual que los jugadores de fútbol soccer cuando los golpean, no aguantan nada-

-o cuando Marth se rompió una uña y pidió ayuda de Doctor Mario-dijo Roy para luego recibir un coscorrón del príncipe peliazul-¡Cállate Roy!-

-creo que iré a buscar a Vegeta, si sucede algo iré inmediatamente a su ayuda-dijo Goku dejando al grupo temporalmente e ir a buscar al príncipe de los saiyajines-bueno... solo somos un grupo de más de 50 contra una armada de monstruos que nos superan en un billón-dijo calmado a todos Krilin acerca de cómo podrán detener a un enorme ejército-si unimos fuerzas no nos vencerán, ¿que tienen ellos?-

-recapitulemos Krilin, tiene el control de casi el 99% de la Tierra gracias a su ejército de criaturas de diferentes eras de nuestro mundo-dijo Link señalando lo que hizo la hechicera obscura en tan solo tres horas desde su mensaje

-no es mucho...-

-más dos ejércitos que eran enemigos, se aliaran solo para que nos capturaran y que están controlados por ella-continuó Corrin recordando que los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr ahora están bajo la influencia de Cia, lo que la cara de Krilin se ponía pálida

-Ehh...-

-y que tal vez Cia sea más poderosa que antes o mucho más, como Zelda y mi homólogo de otro tiempo recuerden-dijo Young Link haciendo recordar al ex monje el tremendo Ki que posee ella, lo que este empezó a sudar exageradamente

-Hmm...-

-y si pensamos al igual que ustedes, su poder seria como dos armadas de Freezers y Cells juntos cada uno, ah pero eso sí, que ni se vea el final porque abarca tooooodo el mundo-dijo Pit echándole leña al fuego para que con solo imaginarse ese ejército enfrente de él mismo a lo que la diosa de la luz noto algo-Krilin, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y porque tu cara está completamente azul como si estuvieras conteniendo un gri...?-

-¡WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto con la armada de Cia...**_

* * *

Dejando a un ya traumatizado Krilin y con su grito escuchándose por todo el lugar, nos enfocamos ahora con los villanos aliados con la hechicera obscura, donde Wirzo se encontraba viendo hacia la corporación capsula-hola pequeña cerecita, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Corporación Capsula ¿Quién es usted?-dijo en voz chillona el retorcido mago a parecer que el edificio le estaba hablando, en eso se aclaró la garganta para sonar más seductor como de actor de cine mexicano-shiquita soy Wirzo, te traigo muerta ¿no es así?-

-pues un poco señor Wirzo, pero lo dice por decirlo-nuevamente dijo en tono de mujer, lo cual varios de los antiguos residentes del infierno se quedaron viendo como hablaba solo, Zangya, iba a ver de qué diablos estaba hablando pero fue detenida por Volga-ni siquiera preguntes-

-trabaje con Zant, es más o menos lo mismo-respondió el señor de los demonios mientras le daba una estocada con su espada demoniaca a un muñeco que se parecía demasiado a Krilin

-Oiga señor Wirzo atáqueme por favor-dijo otra vez el invocante a lo que se dijo con su voz normal-No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, no le digo eso a cualquier zona de ataque por donde paso-

-lo necesito ahora mismo señor Wirzo-

-o-o-okay, estoy en medio de algo…-dijo Wirzo cerrando un poco el ojo que tenía-¡No, lo quiero ahora señor Wirzo! ¡AHORA!-

-¡PERRA HAGO LO QUE YO QUIERO!-

_[Música de fondo: Champa's Theme Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

Tras el grito que hizo uno de los esbirros de Cia Volga mando una orden de traer "la carnada" para que vinieran directamente a ellos, por lo que llamo a varios rehenes, de entre los cuales se encontraban Goz y Mez los ogros musculosos guardianes del infierno, varios namekianos junto al gran patriarca Moori, el Rey Furry y finalmente Azura la cual estaba intentando abrir las ataduras para poder escapar-¿ya lograste abrí las esposas?-pregunto en voz baja el rey de la tierra a la bailarina peliazul celeste-eso intento su majestad, pero mientras ellos nos ven no es el momento correcto para escapar-

-intente todo lo que pueda Azura, no podemos dejar que esa malvada mujer haga lo mismo que con las esferas del dragón de este mundo-dijo el padre de Dende dándole ánimos para continuar con su libertad, si algo sabía es que Cia usando el portal de las almas llegó al planeta Namekusei para de igual manera conquistarlo y tomar las esferas del dragón para hacer lo mismo que paso en la Tierra, a lo que ella continuó con su objetivo principal-_si tan solo Kamui estuviera aquí_-pensó mientras recordaba los momentos en el que se habían conocido en el lago donde a ella le encantaba bañarse, reían, lloraban, hasta tenían un dibujo en el que estaban juntos, pero debido a que estaban encadenados no podía sacarlo

A unos cuantos metros, uno de los habitantes del planeta Namekusei vio cómo eran encaminados para ser ejecutados y traer a las únicas personas que pueden detener a Cia-_ya basta, ya tuve suficiente_-dijo el namekiano molesto a lo que rompió fácilmente las esposas de sus manos y piernas y usando su velocidad se fue contra el caballero dragón y el invocante por haber esclavizado a su familia y amigos-_¡Hora de ch*$%&amp;# unos rostros!_-

-eep-pero inesperadamente uno de los guardias creados por la estrella Big Gete lo atrapo con unas pinzas de su brazo robótico lo cual azotó al suelo-¡Oh no!, ¡Mi rostro!-

-_en cualquier mundo o lugar, existe alguien que actúa igual que Takumi, se cree un héroe_-pensó Azura haciendo un palmface al ver que el plan de escape salió completamente mal

-espera no fue su intención, no sabe lo que hace-intento negociar el rey Furry para que perdonara la vida del namekiano que escapo, pero el robot gigante cambio su garra a un cañón y apuntando hacia el prisionero-eep-

-esto les mostrara a todos ustedes insolente lo que les depara, ¡FUEGO!-dijo malvadamente Ghirahim hacia los demás prisioneros que tenían a lo que el robot gigante disparo, todos se taparon los ojos para no ver el fatídico destino que le había deparado al namekiano...

Hasta que una esfera azul hecha de agua desvío el disparo, a lo que desde el aire, Kamui y Corrin taclearon juntos al robot guardián de Cooler lo cual cayó al suelo tras perder el balance-no mientras estemos aquí-

-¡Kamui! ¡Corrin!-dijo alegre viendo que sus hermanos habían llegado a rescatarlos, en eso los guerreros Z llegaron junto con los demás smashers que estaban llegando en vehículos hasta a pie, hasta que llegó Robín todo cansado por el recorrido-tenían... que dejarme... a pie...-

-te preguntamos ¿quieres ir con nosotros todo apretado?, pero dijiste no, te aguantas-respondió Lucina tras haberle recordado al estratega si quería irse con ellos, pero luego se enfocó en el robot gigante que los espadachines manaketes taclearon-es la primera vez que veo un caballero acorazado, pero de algún modo me dieron tantas ganas de partir a la mitad-

Al momento de que la hija de Chrom terminara varios de los robots de Cooler salieron del aire para juntarse con el que atacaron-Y a los tuyos-

-epp-

-¡ESE YA SE LO BUSCÓ!-grito Krilin al robot gigante que se encontraba al fondo del lado derecho-¿por lo visto no se irán tan fácil, verdad?-pregunto Sonic a lo que otro de los robots gigantes les respondió

-epp-

Por extrañó que suene, el erizo azul empezó a pensar en que es lo que estaba tratando de decir el robot-Hmm… ahora que lo dicen, creo que tenemos uno allá adentro del Falcón Flyer, pero las bebidas aún no están frías-

-creo que hablan de mí-se escuchó una voz totalmente ajena a los smashers solo para ver a alguien muy parecido a Freezer solo que de color cromado y con unos ojos rojos junto a alguien mucho más alto que el solo que con una capa y una armadura parecida a la de Vegeta a lo que los robots empezaron a hablar-¡Epp epp epp epp epp epp epp epp epp epp epp!-

-gracias, gracias, son tan amables-dijo Cooler aceptando los halagos de sus compañeros mecánicos

-epp-

-y aun después de morir siguen siendo un lambiscón-respondió otra vez al robot gigante que Krilin había mencionado con anterioridad

-¿y tú eres?-dijo Mario algo confundido con el arcosiano que se encontraba frente a ellos-ah, mis modales, tal vez conozcan a mi hermano Freezer-

-sí, y no estoy en buen plan de recordarlo-dijo Samus irritada al tener que recordar a Freezer y su genocidico humor-mi nombre es **Cooler** y él es mi padre **Cold**, como verán no somos los únicos que están de regreso a la vida-

-a que te refieres con que no son los únicos que están de regreso a la vida-se preguntó Krilin algo confundido y asustado hasta que escucho la voz de cierto mago que se encontraron hace un año-digamos que una mujer tan amable y que tiene mis gustos en la magia nos hizo ese favor granujas-

-¡Babidi!-respondió asustado el ex monje

-Ahora que hemos regresado de la muerte para vengarnos por lo que no vamos a desperdiciar esa oportunidad-dijo la voz de un hombre pero de ropas amarillas y con un casco en su cabeza

-Slug-dijo Piccolo con tono serio

-No nos importa quien este en nuestro camino para matar a aquellos que protejan a Kakarotto, terminaran muertos en nuestras manos-hablo una nueva voz que tenía una capa blanca alrededor de su cuerpo y se notaba una cola café en su cintura

-Paragas, espera, ¿Dónde está...?-dijo Trunks del futuro viendo una vez más al padre del legendario súper saiyajin-Broly, digamos que está ahora en buenas manos-

-tomare eso como que Cia lo controla mejor que tú y eso no es bueno, ¡Así que me largo de aquí!-dijo temblando de miedo Yajirobe casi a punto de darse hacia atrás pero Mewtwo lo agarro telepáticamente de sus trusas

-Yarg, y no solo eso, ella nos dará a cambio este planeta junto a los de sus propios mundos-y finalmente apareció un hombre musculoso con mucha pinta de pirata pero de piel azul y con cabellera naranja

-¡Bojack!-respondió furioso Gohan al recordar al líder de los guerreros de plata

-Y ahora, tienen unas últimas palabras-comento Cooler sonriendo de que ahora todos iban a ser eliminados inmediatamente, lo cual Palutena solo le dijo tras haber escuchado toda las amenazas que les habían dicho-Freezer y Cell ya lo hicieron-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Amenazarnos, lo hicieron cuando los conocimos en la mansión-dijo Luigi rascándose la cabeza, cosa que molesto al hermano de Freezer-Pero no es lo mismo-

-pika pika-

-¿Que dijo el roedor amarillo?-pregunto el padre de Freezer hacia uno de sus soldados que era Saiza de las fuerzas especiales de Cooler-bueno messie Cold, lo que dijo fue que luego ellos les dieron un monologo exactamente como el tipo de capa menciono-

-A ver si entendí, Cell también es uno de ustedes ahora, ¡Junto a Freezer también!-dijo en tono molesto Bujin, otro de los miembros de la banda de Bojack, ya que ni siquiera Cia les había dicho de su paradero por lo que la razón de que ya no se encuentran es que ahora son smashers también, casi todos los villanos de Dragón Ball les hervía la sangre tras ver que fueron traicionados, más aun Cold que respetaba a su hijo menor-entonces a partir de entonces Freezer y Cell ya son nuestros enemigos-

-Si, además de que los dejaron en la friendzone por lo visto-dijo Falcón burlándose del grupo de villanos, a lo que Pit comenzó a reírse-¡Jajajaja!, a eso le llamo un verdadero Sick Burn*-

-que el ángel blanco caiga primero-dijo secamente Cooler a sus robots lo cual Falcón y Pit dijeron al mismo tiempo-Freezer y Cell ya lo hicieron-

_[Música de fondo: Who done it! by Demetori]_

-Prepárense-dijo el pokemon psíquico a lo que todos prepararon sus cosas para defenderse de la enorme armada, a lo que Volga dio la orden de ataque-¡Ataquen!-

Y en un mar de enemigos tanto en tierra firme como en el aire, todos comenzaron el ataque, se podían escuchar el choque de las espadas, puños, explosiones disparos, de hecho era tanta acción que el autor se cansó de dar mucha explicación

Piccolo combatía en el aire contra un grupo de Areolfios mientras esquivaba varias de las lanzas de sus enemigos, el cual decido quitarse su turbante-piensa rápido-

-que... ¡WHHHAAAAA!-dijo el Areolfios rojo el cual tomo la pieza de ropa y cayo como ladrillo hasta el suelo dejando un hoyo en su forma, lo cual los otros miembros del grupo atacaron al súper namekiano-Eres un miserable-

Pero al momento solo pudieron atravesar la capa lo cual vieron a Piccolo en el aire y encima de ellos, listo para mandarlos al suelo-Ole-

Mientras en un lado del campo de batalla, los niños psíquicos peleaban contra uno de los robots de Cooler, Ness preparaba un PK Fire mientras el rubio un PK Freeze, pero uno de los robots se percató del plan de ambos-epp-

-¡Epp!-dijo Lucas en el mismo tono del robot gigante porque se asustó-Dejen de ser unos maricones y ese es en el caso tuyo Luigi-dijo Snake quien estaba teniendo sus asuntos con varios de los soldados de la patrulla roja el cual estaba en un fuego cruzado, en cuanto a Luigi se había ocultado en el filtro de una de las albercas de la corporación Capsula-¡Alguien me puede dar una mano aquí!-

Fue en eso que el comandante Black apareció por detrás en su traje mecánico (el mismo que uso contra Goku en la serie original) apuntando hacia el soldado legendario-mala idea en meterse con nosotros-

Pero de la nada Pikachu salto desde donde se encontraba Snake quien se quedó pegado en el vidrio del robot de Black, el cual se quedó confundido hasta que el pokémon eléctrico sonrió maliciosamente-eso no es bueno para mí-

-piikaa...-

-corrijo... ¡NO ES BUENO PARA MI!-dijo el líder de la patrulla roja presionado en pánico el botón de eyección pero era demasiado tarde

-¡CCCCHHHHUUU!-

Fue en eso que Black junto con algunos de sus soldados y además de varios de las tropas de Cia sintieron cerca el poder del inpactrueno de Pikachu que incluso se les veía los esqueletos de los enemigos

-*nom*, sabroso... Ejem, buen trabajo Pikachu, ve y apoya a Pit y a Gohan-dijo Snake saliendo de su escondite (que era un Dinolfos tostado y que curiosamente tenía una mordida en un lado de su cabeza hecha por cierta persona que estaba ahí) pero detrás de él estaba un Darknut listo para atacarlo por la espalda, pero Pikachu le iba a llamar para que prestara atención al enemigo que lo iba a atacar-¡Pika pi!-

-no te preocupes por mí, si algo aprendí de esos mocosos que juegan y gritan en los juegos de guerra*...-dijo Snake a lo que solo se vio una explosión donde se encontraba el Darknut salió volando junto a varios más de los esbirros del mago Babidi-de que campear tiene sus beneficios, Olimar, Alph como les van a ustedes-

-esto no está bien, esto no está bien, ¡Jamás he estado en una batalla de esta forma!-dijo asustado el pequeño astronauta veterano detrás de un escudo de metal junto al novato de su mismo universo-No puedo creer que me estoy volviendo como ese que Dark Pit le dio una paliza el dia de ayer-

-estan con un par de los amigos de Goku, solo no mojen los trajes que tienen-dijo el soldado legendario pero solo escuchó un pillido* y recordando que sus trajes ya tienen incluidos baños portátiles solo resoplo fastidiado por la falta de valentía de los recolectores de Pikmins-Yajirobe quieres calmarlos-

-fuerte y claro, ya oyeron a Snake chaparrines, ya que el maestro Roshi puede con esto-dijo mientras señalaba al ermitaño tortura frente a una enorme cantidad del ejército de la obscuridad-Me he encargo de muchas cosas, mi mejor amigo es una tortuga, una isla, los fármacos rivales, esto… no es una de ellas-

-Oh...-

-Entonces que-dijo Olimar mientras un Pikmin alado se iba para evitar lo que les iba a pasar ahora...

* * *

_**Un chiste forzado de enfoque de cámara para que no vean que fue lo que paso en realidad, pero como no van a querer que alargué esto, ya mejor me callo o dejo de escribir, ahora si me permiten voy a ir al baño porque tengo diarrea y cuando salgo, apesta a Satanás o Cagalstiski en el infierno, los veo al rato porque se me esta yendo la vida por el cu %...**_

* * *

-Oye Roshi, porque no intentas darles gonorrea, ¡pedazo de mi#$%!-dijo Yajirobe pataleando dentro de una red junto a Olimar y Alph los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos porque solo tardaron unos instantes para ser capturados

Fuera del combate, Cia veía a sus aliados y tropas combatir a los smashers y guerreros Z desde su bola de cristal, había notado que la patrulla roja fue la primera en caer, fue ridículo ver al general Blue gritar como una niña al ver a Pichu* quien ya tenía sometido a los entrenadores de Wii Fit junto a Red y sus pokemones, para después que le siguiera Babidi y sus aliados, Puipui fue volado en pedazos por Samus quien le dijo preciosura lo cual fue algo horrible de describir, Spopovich y Yammu corrieron despavoridos al ver al Majin Buu gordo que accidentalmente fue absorbido pre Kirby para que saliera una versión más chaparra de él y Yakon lo hicieron explotar como un globo tras intentar comerse una cubeta de Mr. Game &amp; Watch con ayuda de R.O.B que originalmente era para el carrito de chimichangas que se había quemado durante el ataque eléctrico de Pikachu y se había cargado debido a que la cubeta puede absorber energía hasta que se haga peligrosa, esto causo que la peliblanca morena frunciera el señor por lo ineficientes que son los villanos del séptimo universo-_las cosas no están saliendo como deben ser, por lo menos aún tenemos a los prisioneros..._-para desgracia de la hechicera obscura Kamui, Link y Shulk usaron sus espadas para cortar las cadenas de los rehenes cosa que la molesto completamente-¡QUIEN CHIN$%&amp; ESTA CUIDANDO A LOS PRISIONEROS!... si quieres hacerlo bien, hazlo tú misma-al ver que ninguno prestó la debida atención, Cia creo un hechizo para aumentar la defensa solamente de sus aliados junto a Volga y Wirzo

Volviendo con los que liberaron a los rehenes, el rey Furry ya le estaba dando las gracias a Link y a Shulk, en cambio Kamui abrazaba a Azura tras haber pasado mucho tiempo sin haberse visto desde que tomaran la decisión de quien se aliaría de Hoshido y Nohr-esperen... Ciento una perturbación en la fuerza Kamui-dijo Azura mientras ayudaba al namekiano que fue atacado hace unos momentos junto al espadachín manakete-es mejor que vayas a darles apoyo, tal vez Cia supo que ya fuimos liberados-

-muy bien-respondió el príncipe de Nohr dirigiéndose a la pelea, pero Link y Shulk se detuvieron un momento-¿Oíste lo mismo que yo Link?-

-Sí, esa frase viene de la película de Star Wars, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para eso-mencionó el joven científico mientras le daba un sablazo a uno de los soldados de Freezer por la espalda, a lo que el héroe del tiempo sonrió maliciosamente-como digas, Luke-

-¿Eh?-

-tienes un traje y una réplica de su espada en tu closet para hacer un cosplay, ¿o me equivoco?-esta información que Link le dijo, causando que Shulk sudara si los demás lo llegan a saber, pero luego se acordó de que no es el único que hace eso-¿quieres jugar sucio Legolas?, el que acabe con más enemigos, le dirá que es un cosplayer-

-hecho, pero si empatamos, nos besaremos en la boca, ¡Y tú eres testigo Kamui!-dijo Link apuntando al híbrido manakete todo confundido-¿Eh? _¡Porque siempre me pasa esto a mí!_-

Dejando a los espadachines en sus asuntos, Piccolo tenía una pelea enfrascada con el caballero dragón quien al parecer era más fuerte de lo que subestimaba hasta que la magia de su hechicera hizo efecto cuando le dio un puñetazo en el pecho-a eso le llamas un puñetazo-

-¿Qué?-dijo Piccolo al notar que no tuvo un incremento de poder sino defensivo, para luego ser atacado por la lanza de Volga hasta terminar en el suelo dejando un cráter-_maldición, no sé qué les paso, pero ahora son más duros que el acero, tengo que encontrar la forma de derrotarlos_-

-¿ya intentaste golpearlos muy fuerte?-dijo Nail dándole un consejo para ver si funcionaba, pero luego el namekiano fue rodeado por varios Darknuts y Stalfos Supremos-eso suena como algo que diría Goku-

-es cierto, además, ¿recuerdas la vez cuando nunca lo venciste antes de que Vegeta llegara?-le dijo ahora Kami lo cual le recordó la veces en el que él estaba en contra del saiyajin criado en la Tierra antes de unirse con Kamisama, eso causo enojo en el que de un golpe sumamente fuerte mando a volar al Darknut que tenía en frente dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente-_que les parece funciono_-

Fuera de la pelea con Piccolo, Marth, Roy, Lucina, Ike y Robín tenían sus propios problemas con los robots de Cooler y al parecer estaban completamente rodeados por cien de ellos, hasta que escucharon a alguien dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban-¡Abran chancha que aquí voy!-

-¿Que?-

*CUAZ*

-¡KRILIN!-

-Lo siento Marth-se disculpó el ex monje al príncipe de Altea quien se llevó junto al resto mientras todos se pusieron contra espaldas de cada quien-Ahora que lo pienso, Robín eres el cerebrito-dijo Ike sin perder de vista a los enormes robots que los estaban rodeando lo que enojo al estratega-¡Deja de decirme así Ike!-

-Igual yo, estos tipos son más duros de lo que pensaba-dijo Lucina mientras veía de su lado a los robots guardianes de la estrella Big Gete acercarse más a ellos-epp-

-Son robots Lucy, así que la única estrategia seria atacar sus aéreas articuladas por lo que les sugiero que ataquen esos puntos-mencionó el peliblanco verificando la única debilidad de sus enemigos a lo que Roy le sugirió algo más-Me parece bien Rob, pero tenía algo en mente…-

Pero en eso, Piccolo apareció frente a ellos para mencionarles algo-Quieres un consejo, tienen que darles muy pero muy duro-

-Eso suena como algo que diría Ike y Roy-dijo Marth rolando los ojos con molestia al igual que Robín, cosa que si entendió el joven mercenario-al fin alguien que habla mi idioma-

Y rápidamente Ike fue el que uso su espada Ragnell con toda su fuerza para así partir en dos al robot, después Marth y Lucina lo siguieron para darle una estocada conjunta a otro para luego sacar ambas armas con el Dolphin slash y hacerlo explotar, Roy tomo altura y desde el aire enterró su espada en la cabeza mecánica causando que salieran chispas de electricidad, Robín decidió usar su espada Levin en las piernas de uno de los robots y vio que otro iba tras el cuándo este iba a atacarlo con su garra, pero la enterró en su compañero mecanizado en el pecho dejando expuesto su núcleo, lo cual fue una oportunidad para usar un Torhn y destruir a ambos, Krilin en cambio vio la oportunidad de brillar por su cuenta-Me he preparado por toda mi vida para este momento, ¡Es la hora de Kri…-

Pero como el destino no está a su favor digamos que un Stalfos se protegió justo a tiempo para dejar al amigo de Goku con la cara embarrada-Porque me pasa esto a mí-

-¡Solo usa tu maldito Kienzan maldita sea!-grito Piccolo desesperado por la falta de iniciativa de Krilin quien cayó como costal de papas al suelo

Y así, varios de los guerreros Z hicieron lo mismo que los espadachines junto a varios smashers lo cual el número de robots de Cooler empezaron a disminuir, dejando solamente a las tropas de Cia con excepción de Cooler y su padre, los guerreros de plata, Paragas y Slug

Pero lo que Piccolo no contaba era que varios de los robots restantes se fueron directo hacia el lanzando una de las garras de metal para jalarlo-Buen intento, pero no me intimidaras como a…-

-Ametralladoras desplegadas-dijo uno de los robots de Cooler revelando que parte del brazo robótico se fue hacia el para dispararle-_Oh oh_, Ow ow ow ow, maricas ¡Maricas!-

-son solo balas, ni siquiera nos hacen daño-dijo Nail recordándole que efectivamente las balas no les afectan a ellos, pero...-Lo tenemos donde lo queríamos, ¡Desplieguen armamento pesado!-dijo uno de los soldados de Freezer que prepararon armas pesadas contra el-Oh genial, lanzacohetes eso si dolerá-

-¡CÁLLATE NAIL!-

Dejando una densa cortina de humo negro por la cantidad enorme de misiles que lanzaron, solo se veía la figura del súper namekiano ya con su ropa desgastada y cubriéndose-Bien... ¿ya se desahogaron?-

-tenemos más municiones-dijo un Darknut comandante hacia uno de los Moblins que estaban confirmado que ya usaron todo-no hay nada, ¡Usamos todo!-

-solo pregunto para hacer esto, ¡RHHHHAAAAAA...!-y con ese rugido que causo una fuerte explosión, que mando a volar a los robots restantes al deshuesadero junto a muchas tropas de la hechicera obscura

Fuera de la explosión Gohan tenía sus propios problemas con varios de los esbirros de Cia desde las alturas en el parque central de la capital del oeste-No pueden tocarme desde aquí-

-Tenemos armas genio-dijo un Dinolfos al híbrido saiyajin lo cual le respondió-Uno de esos no me hace nada-

-Ah sssssi, que talll unossss quinientosss-y curiosamente varios sacaron múltiples ballestas para apuntándole con láseres en todo su cuerpo y más aún en su "punto débil"-canastas de mierda-Y haciendo honor a que no era bueno en esquivar ataques, el hibrido saiyajin pelinegro cayo directo al suelo lo cual estaba ya lleno de flechas-muy bien, pamba loca al mocoso hasta mandarlo derechito a la chin$%&amp; al mundo de los muertos-dijo uno de los soldados de Cia listos para acabar con Gohan, pero de repente una explosión hecha por un disparo cargado acabo con todos ellos instantáneamente, dejando sorprendido a Gohan y al resto

-¿Eres ese tal Batman? No, espera eres mujer, ¿Eres Batimujer...? ¡WWWHHHAAA!-dijo estúpidamente uno de los soldados de Freezer para luego ser lanzado hacia uno de los faros abandonados y hacer el grito de Star Wars (conocido como el grito de Wilhelm) ti de la ciudad revelando a Ashe, eso sí le incluimos la canción "Glass Shattered" de Disturbed

-¡Quien es ella!-dijo Pit algo sorprendido por la aparición de la Megaman, lo cual Palutena tampoco sabía de ella-jamás la había visto, pero viéndola de cerca parece que viene del mismo mundo de Megaman y Zero-

Tras ver que ya otra persona se había entrometido en su búsqueda de venganza y aliarse con los smashers, Cia estaba que echaba humo, como diablos llego otra persona al séptimo universo sin que se diera cuenta-¿puede alguien explicarme?... como una mocosa... ¡Llegó a este!... ¡MALDITO UNIVERSO!-grito la hechicera obscura dando un fuerte golpe al suelo con su báculo dejando unas cuantas grietas, con parte de los guerreros Z y los smashers que acabaron con ya siete octavos de su ejército sin la necesidad de que Goku y Vegeta estén ahí, la peliblanca morena comenzó a pensar en alguna forma de derrotarlos, ¿Pero cómo?

-_me confíe demasiado en sus habilidades como había planeado, ¿Tengo que buscar la forma de poner la balanza a mi favor? Y más aún con ella-_pensó Cia mientras se mordía un dedo, fue en eso que Xander y Ryoma sus nuevos comandantes aparecieron de las sombras-¿Sucede algo?-

-teníamos un plan para que esos inútiles ya no sean un obstáculo para su dominación dimensional-dijo el samurái arrodillado ante su nueva ama, lo cual lo siguió el Paladín de Nohr-si se toma el tiempo con nosotros le diremos-

-escuchó…-

Dejando a Cia y sus siniestros planes, la elegida del Biometal modelo A vio como Wirzo, Volga, Zant y Ghirahim junto a un Molbin se juntaron para hacerle frente al nuevo-Muy bien, antes de patear su medievalico trasero de regreso les preguntaré algo, ¿cuál es su estilo?-

-¿Estilo?-dijeron los villanos algo confundidos con la pregunta de la nueva amenaza-Si, como los típicos secuaces inadaptados y eso, ya saben su personalidad-

-jejeje, es obvio, venimos a invadir este universo-dijo Ghirahim postrándose con caballerosidad-Pero si tuviera que elegir, diría que soy el galán de los secuaces-

-Mmm... ocho de diez-dijo Ashe lo cual rio el mencionando-Ja, digno del señor de los demonios-

-pasemos al siguiente, como el tipo de armadura roja lo hace ser el rudo y serio de los secuaces, ¿no es así?-señalo ahora a Volga lo cual le dio una mueca un poco arrogante por lo que le había dicho-nada mal mocosa-

-En cambio al trapo flotante y el que tiene mangas largas que parece de manicomio, son los secuaces con poderes y movimientos extraños-dijo ahora Ashe viendo al usurpador del trono del Crepúsculo junto al invocante, el cual se tallo los nudillos de sus raras manos con su ropa-No es por ofenderte, pero tengo maestría en esa materia-

-Fantástico-

-Y finalmente el tipo gordo, rojo y feo es sin duda el estúpido de los secuaces-finalizó hacia el Moblin que obvio se burló de su físico, lo cual se ofendió-¡Retira eso o te mato!-

-Okay, está bien, no eres estúpido, más bien un verdadero pen$%&amp;-dijo la Megaman peliazul agitando la mano como si le importara, cosa que la estupidez de aquel soldado se reflejó por completo-Así está mejor-

-Espera…-dijo Gohan pero fue callado por Ashe rápidamente-shh... tranquilo nerd, lo está procesando-

-¡¿Como...?!-

-no se necesita ser un genio para que actúes de esa manera, además eres pésimo para esquivar, no es para nada complejo, pero lo haces ver como que si-sin duda alguna el hijo de Goku se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo hasta una chica le mencionó sus defectos ¡Sin ni siquiera haberlo conocido!, cambiado de tema el Moblin finamente entendió lo que le había dicho después de cinco minutos-Que me dijiste, ven aquí-

-permítame-y de un salto hacia atrás para luego caer con gracia en lo alto de un camión de doble remolque que llevaba alimentos después de que el esbirro intentará atravesarla con su lanza y esta terminara incrustado en el camión-Te daré un consejo, ese camión no es la razón de tu desorden alimenticio-

-A si pues comete una v#$%&amp;-dijo enojado lo cual Ashe le ratificó lo siguiente sonriendo de lado-Tanto tiempo desde que viste el tuyo que ni siquiera reconoces uno, ¿verdad?-

Después de que el Moblin la siguiera hasta un terreno baldío, nuevamente uso su arma solo para que la usara en su contra y le doblara el brazo derecho a su espalda-Por favor no rompas mi brazo-

-A cambio de que-dijo la elegida por el modelo A, a lo que usando tanto sus brazos y una pierna jalo en sentido contrario al brazo hasta escuchar un crujir lo cual era su objetivo para luego darlo una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente-eso fue fácil-

-pero tampoco tenías que ser tan ruda con él, ya que los otros son más difíciles de derrotar-le dijo modelo A mientras veía como ahora tenía versiones de 8 bits del soldado alrededor de su cabeza, para luego Ashe contestarle lo siguiente-lo sé, Maveric, Megaman malvado, Pserudroide, es lo mismo... solo que si sienten el dolor-

Tras saltar la cerca y con una velocidad sumamente impresionante apareció detrás de Zant, quien usando sus pistolas golpeo como si fuera campana ceremonial haciendo que el villano le retumbara todo el cuerpo-Bailas esta pieza conmigo cabeza de cubeta-

Tras detener su "campaneo", el Twiil ya sacaba humo al ver como un simple ser inferior lo había humillado, siguiéndola hasta un edificio de dos pisos-¡Te enseñare a respetarme mocosa!-

Usando sus cuchillas ceremoniales intento darle a la Megaman peliazul, pero era demasiado rápida para él, que hasta se estaba desesperado-¡Quieres dejarte golpear aunque sea una sola vez!-

-te daré la oportunidad, pero si lloras no es mi culpa...-dijo Ashe para que luego la parte frontal de su casco comenzara a brillar a lo que esta mencionó las palabras-¡**A-TRANS***!-

-¿A-que?-pregunto confundido para luego ser deslumbrado por una luz y después que apareciera una especie de robot de color verde con tono blanco, con brazos largos que parecen unas alas, y tras su espalda se encuentra una guitarra eléctrica-¿Listo para rockear amigo?-dijo la nueva forma de Ashe que al momento saco su guitarra y le dio un fuerte golpe al pecho para luego lanzarlo hasta el suelo y caer de cara-¡Ahhhh!-

*PUM*

-Piensas que te crees mejor que yo ¿Eh?, voy para allá-dijo el usurpador del trono del crepúsculo caminando nuevamente hacia el techo solo para que fuera lanzado otra vez...

-¡AH, MI NUCA!-

-Okay puede transformarse en otras personas y una de esas es un enorme cocodrilo robot azul gigante, así que atacare por la izquierda no me va a venir viendo por…-y efectivamente sucedió lo mismo

-¡SI LA VIO VENIR!-

-Saben que, esperare aquí abajo en la obscuridad, es mi zona y la atrapare desprevenida-dijo Zant quedándose oficialmente en la planta baja del lugar pero nunca conto que ya ella estaba abajo (ya en su forma normal)-Hey, ¿Cómo te va?-

-Ah hola, estoy solo esperando a esa mocosa de pelo azul para sorprenderla-

-Estupendo-

-Sí, nunca la vera ve… oh…-y de una explosión Zant salió volando hasta que se atoro en la puerta de un auto abandonado, hasta que salio de ahí para ver como la Megaman estaba enfrente de el-Okay, sé que te dije algunas cosas ofensivas de parte tuya, pero apuesto que si hablamos un poco nos podemos hacer aliados, ¿Que dices?-fue como el villano decidió darle la mano en señal de derrota a lo que Ashe aceptó algo un poco inusual para los smashers

-Está bien-ya muchos estaban viendo como ella les dio la espalda pero Piccolo, Meta Knight, Snake y más en especial Dark Pit supo que era lo que tenía en mente-_Lo hará…_-Justo a un centímetro de darle la mano, Ashe enterró sus blasters al suelo y le dio una sádica sonrisa tras cargarlos a máxima potencia, lo cual Zant se asustó-Muy abajo, ¡MUY LENTO!-

-madre-dijo en tono cómico al estilo del pato Lucas

*BOOM*

-¡AAAH HOO HOO HOOEY!-

Fue en eso que el doble de Pit empezó a sentir algo en su pecho que nunca había sentido en su vida, al ver los ojos verdes de Ashe quien se encontraba mirando hacia donde el usurpador del trono del crepúsculo fue mandado a volar y gritar al mero estilo de Goofy, por lo que cierta canción se escuchó en el fondo imaginando estar con ella (si vieron la película de Deadpool, ya sabrán cual es)...

* * *

_**En cambio en la cabeza de Dark Pit...**_

* * *

_~There'll be no strings to bind your hands_

_Not if my love can't bind your heart._

[Aparecen Ness y Lucas en un columpio el cual los enamorados los lanzan a volar hacia un árbol donde había un panal de avispas el cual ahora se sienta Ashe y Dark Pit comienza a empujarla]

_And there's no need to take a stand_

_For it was I chose to start._

[Ahora pasamos al restaurante de Mike el cual ellos están tomando de una malteada pero curiosamente estaban sentados encima de Goten y Trunks como si fueran asientos a lo que el peso de ellos les gano a ambos]

_I see no need to take me home,_

_I'm old enough to face the dawn~_

[Se ve a Dark Pit poniendo de cabeza a Luigi siendo agitado como muñeco mientras que Ashe tenían en sus manos una bolsa sacándole monedas y billetes eso si con sonrisas descaradas, y detrás de ambos se veían a los aldeanos colgados de sus shorts donde ponen los chalecos con los bolsillos vacíos y volteados]

_~Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby._

[Se ve ahora a los dos en la orilla de un puente a la luz de la luna viéndose juntos mientras sostenían algo de sus manos, pero en realidad debajo del puente estaban sosteniendo a Pit por los calzones mientras una enorme cantidad de lubinas mutantes enojadas intentaban comérselo]

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Then slowly turn away from me~_

Después se pasa a lo que sería la boda de ellos en la misma mansión solo que del lado del novio se encuentran los smashers y guerreros Z y del lado de la novia están varios del universo de Megaman (y un Inkilng de tentáculos rosas y auriculares mientras troleaba* sin parar a Piccolo), eso sí se ve a Pit llorando de felicidad por que su contraparte obscura encontró el amor de su vida junto a Crazy Hand en el mismo estado pero vestido como dama de honor (no pregunten él porque) en eso se ve a Bills, Wills y a Master quienes precedían la boda de ambos, en el altar el ángel negro vestido muy formal sin su aureola en la cabeza y la Megaman peliazul con un vestido de novia que tenía detalles en forma de flores, aunque se veía muy avergonzada ya que la idea fue de Peach

-Dark Pit acepas a esta chica como tú legítima esposa que apenas conociste-dijo el dios de la destrucción mientras comía parte del pastel de bodas-aceptó-

-y tu acepas a Dark Pit como tu fiel esposo que de igual manera también lo conociste-dijo Wills de misma manera que su alumno con una rebanada de pastel-aceptó-

-si hay alguien que quiera intervenir en el casamiento de estas dos personas... ¿En serio Roy?-dijo la mano jefe viendo que todos los villanos de la mansión Smash vestidos de igual manera que el resto junto a Freezer y Cell pero curiosamente estaban atados a las sillas y amordazados intentando escapar además de gritar, mientras el joven león pasaba un bote de gasolina mojándolos-ambos me pagaron para hacer esto-dijo Roy mientras encendía un fósforo lo cual los villanos entraron en pánico

-alguien más...-pregunto Master, a lo que una mano casi al fondo salió, pero luego Ashe y Dark Pit usaron sus respectivas armas hacia todos los presentes-¡SI LO HACEN LES VOLAMOS LA TAPA DE LOS SESOS CAB#$%&amp;!-

-sí que son tal para cual esos dos-dijo Vegeta rolando los ojos como si le importara el casamiento ya que estaba a lado de Bayonetta y Rodin, pero una maleta salió volando hacia sus piernas y la abrió viendo mucho dinero en su interior-pago adelantado, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Ashe desde el altar

-con gusto-y dando un taconazo, un portal umbral salió y el pie de Madame Butterfly hizo tortilla de saiyajin de sangre pura dejándolo hundido donde estaba sentado, además de que paso, como si fuera chicle se lo estaba quitando de la suela-FFFFFUUUUUUU...-

-WOO... ¡No fui yo!-grito Krilin victorioso al saber que no le paso nada, pero en cambio...-¿Vegeta?-

-y por el poder como dios de la creación de este universo, los declaró marido y mujer-dijo Master dando oficialmente el casamiento de ambos para luego Crazy vestido de mariachi sacara un par de cuerdas con flores-jarurururu... puedes besar a la novia y hacerle calzón chino a Gohan desde el asta bandera juntos-

Y con un beso y la canción típica de una boda, todos empezaron a aplaudir a la nueva pareja, Roy se estaba secando las lágrimas en la capa de Marth nuevamente, pero accidentalmente el príncipe de Altea golpeo la mano en la que tenía Roy el fósforo aun encendido a donde solo se escucharon a los villanos gritar porque se estaban quemando vivos, y en lo alto del poste Gohan con traje de gala y atado de sus trusas de oso de peluche, solo vio como ambos sonreían sínicamente hasta el punto de que parecieran versiones de creepypasta, pero la razón de que nadie de sus amigos lo estaba ayudando era que Goku fue sobornado por la nueva pareja recién casada con un buffet solo para el-chicos, ¿Podemos negociar esto?, por favor...-dijo el hijo de Goku implorando clemencia hacia los novios

-no en esta vida... ¡NERD!-dijeron los recién casados mientras tomaron las cuerdas que tenía Crazy y comenzaron a jalar hasta que Gohan se quedara afónico...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!-

* * *

_**Asquerosa realidad de nuevo...**_

* * *

-¿Dark?, Tierra a Dark Pit-dijo Krilin mientras veía al ángel negro con la mirada perdida hasta que hablo en un tono muy curioso y raro en el-Si, sigue jalándole los calzones al nerd, hasta que no tenga hijos-

-¿Que dijiste?-

Y saliendo de esa burbuja que se le apareció para luego escuchar la voz de ese molesto amigo de Gohan, el cual en cuestión de segundos empezó a gritar en pánico-N-nada, yo... Quiero decir... ¡Acaso me escuchaste pelón!-

-no mucho, pero parece ser que el señor ángel rudo todo el tiempo finalmente encontró su alma gemela...-dijo pícaramente el ex monje dándole un pequeño golpe en el codo, solo para que fuera tomado del cuello hasta que se le iban a salir los ojos por lo fuerte que Dark Pit lo estaba apretando-vuelve a hablar o no volverás a decir algo jamás, y créeme, hasta le hare un gran favor a Vegeta, ¡¿OÍSTE?!-

-Quack*-dijo Krilin haciendo su imitación de pato algo raro para algunos lo cual el ángel negro lo soltó-así me gusta-

-No es por molestar su plática de que estaba pensando Dark, pero Gohan y Trunks tienen problemas con ese tipo-dijo Reflet señalando a los híbridos saiyajin teniendo problemas con Wirzo, a pesar de que estaban en súper saiyajin, el invocante era demasiado rápido a pesar de no tener una fuerza descomunal, cosa que Roy se rascó la cabeza-¿Es que acaso no saben que usa magia?-

-Roy en este universo, solo gritan y golpean, pero jamás piensan-mencionó Corrin-¿Tu porque crees que necesitan mucho nuestra ayuda?, ¡Vamos!-y así, Dark, Roy, Lana, Corrin, Zero y Pit corrieron a defender a sus amigos tras ver cómo les estaba yendo, en cambio Trunks del futuro usaba todo lo que podía para atacar a Wirzo tanto con su espada como ataques de Ki-maldición... ni siquiera podemos tocarlo...-dijo el viajero del tiempo cansado-a este ritmo, no podemos derrotarlo-

-Hiya ja ja, ¿En serio creyeron que la fuerza bruta les daría la victoria asegurada contra alguien como yo?-sonrió malvadamente el invocante-pero si la usas correctamente te beneficiara-

Ambos semi saiyajines no sabían de que estaba hablando, pero el primero en darse cuenta fue Gohan al ser atrapado por alguien-¿Me extrañaste mocoso?-

-¡¿Turles?!-dijo sorprendido al recordar a ese saiyajin que se parecía mucho a su padre y que apareció cuando planto el árbol de los dioses para robar toda la vida de la tierra casi dejándola seca

Viendo como Gohan peleaba contra una versión de su padre pero más maligna, el viajero del tiempo fue rápidamente hacia él, pero jamás espero ver a otras personas en la alianza de la hechicera obscura-¿A dónde crees que vas chico?-

Trunks reconoció inmediatamente esa voz campirana hasta ver a tres personas con ropas distintas pero tenían el listón de la patrulla roja-¡Numero 13! ¡¿Pero fuiste destruido por Goku?!-

-exacto, de hecho, gracias a la gentil y bella Cia, nos trajo de tu tiempo usando el portal de las almas, por lo que fue necesario nuestra activación-mencionó el androide revelando que son del futuro y no de este tiempo, esto causo que al viajero del tiempo le hirviera la sangre de ira, jamás pensó que había más androides en su tiempo, pero vio que los Smashers que se dirigían a socorrer a su amigo-número 14, número 15, eviten que lleguen a Turles-

-¡TENGAN CUIDADO VAN TRAS USTEDES AHORA!-grito la versión del futuro del hijo de Vegeta advirtiendo a los demás smashers que los dos androides iban hacia ellos-¿De qué?-dijo Pit hasta que vio de frente al enorme androide número 14, sin duda alguna su tamaño era intimidante

-¿y estos quiénes son?-pregunto Zero al ver a esos sujetos que eran sumamente extraños, más el pequeño que detrás de sus lentes obscuros, estaba escaneando a cada uno de los smashers desde estatura, habilidades y fuerza, en cambio Pit estaba rascándose una mejilla-se ven que tienen el mismo emblema de los enemigos que electrocutó Pikachu, ¿Aunque se ven distintos a muchos?-

-no me digas Pitstain, cuando uses la cabeza para leer por primera vez dímelo y me comeré mi toga-dijo fastidiado el ángel negro odiando como su contraparte buena no fuera tan listo, pero la princesa de Hoshido intervino para que se concentrarán (aparentemente numero 15 detecto una punto débil sumamente potencial en la entrepierna de los hombres y más Zero que era un reploide)-pueden dejar de pelearse por un minuto, si Trunks dijo que son peligrosos no hay que dejarse llevar ¿entendieron?-

-análisis completo...-dijo el pequeño androide sacando de su saco una botella marrón a lo que tomó de ella-el ángel blanco es más tonto que un ladrillo, en cambio la estratega y la manakete son extremadamente raras, les gusta las...-

Pero antes de revelar cuales eran los gustos de las nuevas peleadoras (que entraron en pánico desde sus cabezas para que no revelaran su secreto) el androide numero 14 hablo pero curiosamente solo se escuchaba el sonido de un archivo corrompido (o de un fax)-skfocjddicjfnckkdncmdfnck [Traducción: Tal vez deberíamos presentarnos]-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Pit confundido por el lenguaje que menciono el enorme androide, hasta que el pequeño-bueno tal vez sus cabezas de carne no puedan entendernos, este es número 14, yo soy número 15 y finalmente nuestro jefe número 13, por lo que ustedes son amigos de Son Goku-

-si si si, y yo soy el Conde contar-respondió el reploide rojo sacando su sable listo para rebanarle la cabeza al pequeño, en eso se dirigió a los ángeles y a la estratega-vallan a ayudar a Gohan; Lana, Corrin iremos contra esos cyrborgs-

-de hecho los llaman androides Zero-comentó Pit acerca de cómo les decían a los guerreros mecánicos-pues los que están en este universo están mal, no se necesita ser un genio para que sepan la diferencia y más Piccolo-

-tiene razón somos cyborgs, y verán el buen Doc Gero nos consideró, en sus propias palabras "defectuosos"-confirmo el androide número 13 uniéndose al grupo de androides-y nos dejó en el figurativo empaque hasta que, bueno… se quedara corto de opciones-

-¿Y cuál es tu defecto?-se preguntó Lana acerca de las fallas que tenían a lo que nuevamente le respondió-es simple, el Doc no podía tolerar mi suave tono, mi pronunciación vernaculada y principalmente mi particular método de ar-ti-cu-la-ción-

-y eso quiero olvidarlo de ya… *Burph*-dijo Dark Pit asqueado y a punto de vomitar ya que de hecho número 13 le estaba echando un ojo a lo que pregunto para salir del tema-¿qué hay del tipo que le saco un susto a Pitstain?-

-skfocjddicjfnckkdncmdfnckqwkfocjddicjfnckkdncmdfnck [Traducción: Los drivers de mi tarjeta de sonido están corrompidos y el doctor Maki Gero no los pudo encontrar por internet]-respondió de igual manera con solo sonidos de ruido

-bueno eso es pasable, ¿pero qué hay del enano?, ¿es porque es púrpura o qué?-dijo Zero mientras señalo a número 15 que miraba a los demás pero el uso de las palabras hizo enfurecer al androide campirano-muy bien reploide racista, si te gustaría saber, tiene serios problemas con la bebida-

-¡Solo es un verdadero problema cuando ya no hay!-grito mientras le dio otro trago a su cantimplora-y de eso no quiero hablar-respondió 13 teniendo que recordar la terapia que llevo antes de ser desactivado, después alzo la voz hacia los smashers-bueno llego la hora de ponernos a trabajar, es decir: enterrar siete cadáveres abajo de esta ciudad-

-ten cuidado Lana-dijo Reflet deseándole suerte a sus compañeros contra los androides, cyborgs (o lo que sean) mientras corrían lo más rápido que pueden para ayudar a Gohan contra Turles, lo cual le guiño el ojo la maga blanca-me he enfrentado a peores situaciones, casi sería lo mismo-

-odio decir esto, pero nosotros tres somos los únicos que podemos para ayudar al nerd-dijo el ángel negro comandando al resto de los únicos que podrían salvar al hijo de Goku, pero fueron detenidos por Cooler y su padre-¡Argh por favor!-

-¿Van a alguna parte?-dijo el hermano de Freezer disparando rayos de sus dedos forzado a los tres smashers a separarse pero ese era su plan, Reflet fue emboscada por Slug y sus hombres, Pit contra los guerreros de plata y su contraparte obscura ante los últimos mencionados con Zarbon y Dodoria

Por su parte, Gohan tenía grandes dificultades para seguir adelante, Trunks fue noqueado fácilmente debido a que ahora Ghirahim se unió a combate tras llegarle de sorpresa por la espalda y Wirzo cargo un conjunto que creo un enorme rayo desde su anillo el cual Gohan tuvo que usar un Masenko para evitar recibir todo el golpe directo, pero jamás conto que el señor de los demonios lo encerrara dentro de una cúpula y varias dagas atacaron hasta que una espada obscura cayo donde se encontraba destruyendo la prisión temporal del saiyajin, dejándolo inmediatamente semi inconsciente-excelente trabajo Ghirahim, ahora el golpe de gracia-sonrió Wirzo cargando nuevamente su ataque mágico, pero jamás conto que Piccolo se interpusiera en su camino-¡PORQUE NO PUEDES SALVARTE A TI MISMO!-

Una gigantesca explosión cubrió el campo de batalla dejando a Piccolo en muy mal estado junto a un Gohan que no se movía, pero tenía problemas para respirar-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡A Cia le encantara esto!-grito victorioso Ghirahim alzando su espada

* * *

_**Mientras tanto...**_

* * *

-por las diosas, ¡Me encanta esto! a mi amado Link se verá tan pin#$ hermoso con ese traje que yo le hice-dijo alegremente la hechicera obscura quien se olvidó de lo que estaba pasando ya que estaba viendo los últimos detalles de un traje de cuero negro que le había hecho para cuando ella lo tenga en sus manos (o en plural a los tres Links)

-que gustos extraños tienes si me lo preguntas-dijo Xander acerca del trabajo que hizo Cia, ya que en realidad es un traje para sadomasoquismos y del otro lado estaba la versión para ella, en cambio Ryoma le respondió-mira quien lo dice el reino que tiene relaciones incestas*-

-cállate escoria Hoshida-

-no tu cállate-

-¡No tu cállate!-

-¡NO TU CÁLLATE!-

-¡NO TU CÁLLATE!-

-¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!-grito la hechicera obscura fastidiada de esos dos hombres que aún bajo su control mental se siguen odiando sin ningún mañana-si ama-

* * *

_**Y regresando a la pelea...**_

* * *

-Ahora… con tu permiso no es por molestar-dijo Wirzo acercándose al cuerpo del namekiano el cual solo lo quito del camino haciendo un "Auch" donde estaba protegiendo a su estudiante, transformando su brazo en un monstruo de un ojo-Papa Wirzo va a hacerte su perra, ¡Hya jajaja!-

-ahora que lo recuerdo jamás revivimos a Gohan cuando tenia esa edad con las...-dijo el ex monje recordando que Gohan nunca había muerto e iba a mencionar las esferas del dragón pero su esposa le dio un codazo en el pecho para que se callara de una vez-ahora no Krilin-

-¡Wirzo cuidado!-grito Volga cuando un disparo de Ki se dirigía hacia el invocante el cual solo volteo y cómicamente le habían volado la cabeza del esbirro de Cia, y verificando donde estaba con una de sus manos, de un pop salió como si nada-por poco no la cuento, ¿quién fue el que casi me mata?-

Fue en eso que Goku apareció con una mirada fría hacia aquellos que atacaron la Tierra, para después ver a aquellos que habían sido derrotados, en eso vio a Gohan en el suelo intentando incorporarse del ataque que recibió

-Jejeje, valla valla, ¿si es el gran Son Goku?, veo que vienes a terminar como el resto de tus amigos, ¿no es así? Y eso que no he comenzado…-pero inesperadamente el saiyajin criado en la Tierra ignoro completamente al invocante quien se fue a buscar a su hijo mayor, lo que molesto a Wirzo tanto que le comenzó a gritar-¡Óyeme que grosero! No dejes a alguien hablando, ¿Que no te enseñaron a escuchar a la gente y a la no gente?-

-no te preocupes Gohan, me encargare de todo esto, come esta semilla del ermitaño-dijo mientras le daba la semilla milagrosa que curo las heridas recibidas por los esbirros de la hechicera obscura, e inmediatamente el joven saiyajin se repuso para ver a su padre-¿Papá?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y Vegeta?-

-Está en la habitación del tiempo, dijo que en un rato viene hacia acá porque no me quiere ver-respondió Goku haciendo su típica sonrisa a lo que se rascó la cabeza, en cambio el señor de los demonios ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia con ese cuento del padre olvidadizo-que tierno que haya un lazo paternal ahora, pero tenemos cosas mejores que hacer-

-Ghirahim tiene razón, tomaremos lo que falta de este mundo y después…-dijo Wirzo pero fue interrumpido por Goku quien ahora se enfocó en los últimos dos-quieren decir que hay más como ustedes, se los diré una sola vez, díganle a Cia que se vallan tranquilamente de este planeta-

-o que, me obligaras por las ma…-fue en eso que el pobre invocante salo volando como si fuera cohete hacia el mismo camión que Ashe se subió el cual atravesó haciéndolo pedazos de una patada por Goku, hasta que termino todo mareado para luego sacudirse el polvo que tenía-bien hecho humano, lo hiciste personal y ya no me importa una chin#$% lo que me hayas dicho-

-eres muy tonto para que nos hayas desa…-pero inesperadamente Ghirahim sintió un puñetazo directo a la nariz el cual comenzó a quejarse del dolor-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Hijo de tu repu%&amp;#€£ ma#$%! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Morirás por eso cretino!-quitándose su capa, el espíritu de la espada de Demise se fue directo hacia Goku pero con una facilidad ningún ataque lo había tocado, pero de un golpe al estómago dejo inconsciente al espadachín dejándolo boca abajo, después Wirzo y Volga fueron los siguientes en enfrentarlo pero con el mismo resultado, transformándose en dragón, el caballero rojo lanzo fuego hacia el peleador de artes marciales, solo para que de un simple golpe en la nuca lo dejara fuera de la jugada, seguido de Wirzo con un poderoso gancho que hasta se le veía la forma del brazo de Goku marcado en su espalda

-esto... no... era... parte... del plan-

-naranja dulce limón partido, dame un put $% que yo te pido-

Tomando los tres cuerpos de los líderes de la armada de Cia, los soldados solo se quedaron helados por ver los ojos de Goku que quemaban de ira por todo lo que hicieron en su mundo-a los demás, esto es lo que les pasara si no dejan la Tierra en paz... ¡AHORA VÁYANSE!-

-en mi opinión, eso fue una brutalidad innecesaria hacia Volga y Wirzo, aunque pagaría por ver como golpeaste a la cara a Ghirahim otra vez-dijo Zelda viendo como muchas de las tropas de Cia huían despavoridos por todo el lugar en eso Goku le respondió-sí, ahora solo quedan los que están peleando contra Zero y los demás-

Podía decirse que los que iban a ayudar a Gohan tenían las manos oficialmente ocupadas, cada uno tenía que soportar a varios enemigos sin poder darles oportunidad de defenderse-bueno hijo, parece ser que el número trece es tu número de mala suerte-

-espero lo mismo de ti-menciono el reploide rojo a lo que comenzó a pelear contra él, evitando sus sablazos número 13, le dio una patada hasta mandarlo a una pista de hielo que estaba cerca de la ciudad-ten cuidado primo, no querrás pescar un resfriado marca diablo-

Tras salir del hielo podía decirse que sentía demasiado frio que se olvidó de que nuevamente el androide se encontraba sentado en una silla-¿Listo para round dos pelo meloso?-desafío numero 13 mientras caminaba hacia el ex cazador Maveric acomodándose su gorra de camionero, cosa que Zero odio que le digan algo que tenga que ver con su cabello, el cual le disparo con su blaster hasta hacer cenizas la gorra-¡Mi gorra camionera!-

Fue en eso que el androide se fue directo contra el quien tomo su brazo y le dijo lo siguiente-¿Buen chasco de marrada te metiste ahora compadre?-

-¿Que dijiste?-tras quedarse dudando en descifrar la jerga de numero 13, ambos comenzaron a atacarse nuevamente mientras este lanzaba disparos de Ki pero todos eran reflejados por su sable-¡Eso Zero envíalo de regreso a Arkansnow!-dijo Toon Link animando a su compañero

-¡Se pronuncia Arkansas ojos de gato bizco!-grito numero 13 disparando hacia la versión de caricatura del héroe del tiempo el cual rápidamente se agachó justo tiempo a lo que solo le alcanzo darle en la punta de su gorro verde, pasar entre las piernas de Young Link y finalmente el Link adulto se cubrió con el escudo hyliano haciendo que rebotara hacia arriba y explotara-eso estuvo cerca-dijeron los tres Links al mismo tiempo aliviados de haberla librado

En el valle de la hechicera, Xander y Ryoma junto a los demás miembros de sus ejércitos vieron desde la bola de cristal como uno de esos peleadores estuvo a punto de matar a uno de los Links-no puede ser-dijo el samurái en tono tembloroso lo cual el paladino le siguió-concuerdo contigo-

Todos los controlados dieron la vuelta solo para ver que en el trono la hechicera obscura había enterrado las uñas en su trono de piedra a lo que sus tatuajes brillaron intensamente para luego dejar de brillar y que nuevamente hicieran lo mismo, se podía escuchar el gruñido de enfado de Cia, en resumen, era la ira personificada-preparen sus armas... ¡Es hora de acabar con esas pestes!-

Esto causo que los otros androides y los demás villanos se detuvieran en seco, como si fuera una conexión entre todos podían saber que ella viene en camino-numero 13, ¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?! Sabes muy bien que no debes matarlos sino hay que captúralos-dijo enojada Zangya recordándole a los androides que no deben de matar por ningún motivo a los tres Links o la hechicera obscura lo hará sobre todos ellos, el androide solo se limitó a asentir, sino que el sentía miedo de lo que hubiera pasado si el pequeño Link no hubiera esquivado a tiempo, solo podían escuchar las palabras de Cia dentro de sus cabezas...-¡No! ¡Maldito seas 13!-grito Cooler furioso al escuchar las siguientes palabras de la peliblanca morena

_Advertidos estaban vosotros conmigo..._

_Una venganza justa contra un viejo enemigo..._

_Pero una advertencia se les dio a conocer..._

_Y vuestras almas... ¡DEBEN PERECER!_

-¿Pero qué?-todos los smashers y guerreros Z vieron como el portal de las almas emergió finalmente Cia, cabe destacar que el Ki de ella estaba tan alto como nunca, el saiyajin criado en la Tierra supo que la razón en la que se encuentra de esa forma era muy rara, hasta que levanto su báculo y múltiples disparos de Ki salieron dirigidos hacia el único blanco que jamás vieron que fueran... ¡Sus propios aliados del séptimo universo!

-¡Huyan todos!-dijo Saiza dando la orden de escape inmediato pero fue alcanzado por uno de los rayos de ki matándolo instantáneamente, seguido de los aliados de Slug junto a algunos miembros de los guerreros de plata-_te veré en el infierno espacial primo Jeice_-fueron las últimas palabras del esbirro de Cooler mientras caía al suelo

-¡Que está haciendo! ¡Los está matando!-dijo aterrada Peach cubriendo los ojos de varios aldeano a excepción de el de la camisa roja que disfrutaba la masacre con todo y palomitas-se lo diré en palabras que entiendan, ellos hicieron un pacto con el diablo, y por lo que veo al tocar a Link, Young Link o a Toon Link, sus vidas ahora corren peligro-formuló Meta Knight mirando hacia el cielo sabiendo que esos villanos están condenados

-significa que cualquier Link que lastimaran, ellos serían los que pagarían por romper su palabra-dijo Tenshinhan viendo como todos los soldados de Freezer caían como moscas hasta que se vio que algunos intentaban escapar, en eso Shulk quien veía como todos eran asesinados por la hechicera obscura, inesperadamente tuvo una visión donde veía a Zangya y Zarbon evadiendo múltiples ataques de Ki pero desgraciadamente fueron alcanzados por varias ráfagas, hasta que vio en frente de el a la Heraijin agonizando, hasta que uno la mata y al mismo tiempo alcanza al portador de la espada Monado terminando la visión futura, el cual rápidamente vio a los miembros de Star Fox y les quitó sus reflectores-¡Necesito sus reflectores ahora!-

-¡Oye Shulk eso es mío!-grito Falco mientras intentaba agarrar al joven científico que uso el arte Jump y con buen rango de altura lanzo fuertemente los escudos-¡Úsenlos!-

Viendo como volaban los escudos reflectores (y al mismo tiempo Falco gritaba en cámara lenta) todos vieron a que manos cayeron para que Zangya tomara el escudo de Falco y Zarbon el de Fox, a lo que rápidamente los activaron para estar rodeados por un escudo completo los dos mencionados a lo que los ataques rebotaron hacia otra dirección donde el resto de los ataques de la hechicera obscura fueron hacia ellos, causando una reacción en cadena generando una explosión en el aire, mientras los dos villanos que sobrevivieron a la ira de Cia quedaron sorprendidos porque uno de ellos los salvo de haber sido asesinados, soltando los reflectores y salir volando sin rumbo fijo

-Shulk puedes explicarnos, ¡Qué demonios te paso por la cabeza!-dijo Samus tomando del cuello de la camisa de espadachín rubio al ver que había ayudado a unos enemigos que ya estaban literalmente muertos-escucha Sam, tuve una visión y uno de esos ataques me iba a matar junto a Fox y Falco, por lo que tuve que salvarlos a cambio de nuestras vidas-

-recuerda que esa espada no te va a salvar el pellejo dos veces-concluyó la caza recompensas soltando a Shulk quien cayó al suelo, los miembros de Star Fox recogieron sus escudos, eso si el faisán antropomórfico le dio un puñetazo a la cara por tomar sus cosas-_Mmm... Interesante... Aparentemente esa espada roja que tiene ese rubio posee un tipo de magia para mejorar algunas habilidades además de saltar_-pensó la contraparte malvada de Lana sin perder de vista a Shulk-_Pero todavía aun no entiendo que fue ese destello azul en sus ojos, hmph preguntas para después_-

Quitándose su máscara de pájaro de su casco dejando al descubierto su cara, esta camino hacia donde se encontraban los smashers y guerreros Z, lo cual todos sin excepción se pusieron a la defensiva-por lo visto gaste mi magia en patéticos peleadores del infierno solo para ser desechados como si fueran hojas de papel de baño-menciono la hechicera obscura pateando a lado el inerte cuerpo de Cooler, a lo que se cruzó de brazos-si están con el gobierno o la iglesia, mejor se largan de mi pu#% propiedad, que básicamente es ahora toda la Tierra-

-Cia, ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas regresado?!-dijo Link perdiendo los estribos y detrás de Donkey Kong el cual lo estaba jalando hacia adelante-¿Acaso la sorpresa fue tan grande para ti mi amor?-

-oh maldita sea-gruño entre dientes la princesa de Hyrule teniendo que recordar que ella está completamente loca por el-como pueden ver, todo se debe a que tengo en mi poder cierto número de esferas de color naranja como esta...-fue en eso que Cia mostro como materializó la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas junto al radar frente a los presentes lo cual su reacciones fueron diferentes

-¿Huh?-

-¿Y eso que es?-

-¿Ook?-

-¡Poyo!-

-¡Eso no es comida Kirby!-

-¡No puede ser las esferas del dragón!-

-¿Las que del quién?-

-¡Cállate Krilin!-

-¡Muy asustado!-

-¡Maldición!-

-por lo visto no todos saben de las esferas de este universo, pero jamás dije que tengo las siete esferas...-menciono la hechicera obscura mientras jugaba con la esfera naranja alrededor de ella, para luego mostrar una despiadada mirada-más bien ¡Tengo dos juegos de esferas del dragón!-

Y mostrando el portal de las almas nuevamente, mostro en algún lugar de la Tierra como un grupo de soldados de Cia llevaban en sus brazos versiones más grandes que la que tenía ella en sus manos hacia una rumbo desconocido-pero no les quiero adelantar toda la historia, ya que tendrían muchos spoilers-

Quizás a algunos miembros de la mansión Smash no estaba en la misma frecuencia que los guerreros Z, pero si ellos sabían algo esas cosas eran muy importantes para ellos-¡Como sabes de la existencia del planeta Namekusei!-dijo Piccolo enfadado contra la Cia

-¿Ehh?-

-argh ni me lo tengas que recordar, no fue tan fácil de encontrar, curiosamente varios terminaron en un planeta falso que decía "Bienvenidos al planeta Namekusei", pero luego apareció una luz de neón que decía "Falso" entre al y planeta-menciono la peliblanca morena molesta por tener que recordar todo lo que paso ese mismo día para encontrar el planeta

-¿Somos los únicos que estamos fuera del tema?-pregunto Mario quien todos los smashers además de Ashe que también estaba más pérdida en el tema-¿Ni sé de qué están hablando?-

-yo ni siquiera necesito preguntar más-dijo Tenshinhan viendo a los smashers-hacen mucho de eso, por esa razón me separe temporalmente del grupo-

-¿Krilin?/¿Poyo?/¿Beep?/¿Woof?/¿Quack?-

-Krilin-

-esperen... ¿cómo supe su nombre?-se preguntó la Megaman peliazul arqueando una ceja a lo que Rosalina le respondió tranquilamente-creme no se necesita ser un genio para que sepas su nombre, diablos hasta incluso escuche una raras voces dentro de la cabeza de Piccolo, que mis Lumas intentan encontrar-

-¡Quítate de mí nuca almohada flotante!-grito el namekiano molesto a causa de que un Luma blanco estaba detrás de el-ahhhh... pero se te ve tierno ahí-dijo el ex monje enternecido por la escena

-¡Cállate Krilin!-

*PAZ*

-¡MAMA!-

-¡OUCH!-

_*ding*_

_**Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 29**_

Tras haber visto como Krilin fue golpeado con un Luma en la cara gracias a Piccolo, Cia dejo la esfera ahora en su mano derecha y su cetro en la izquierda-bueno creo que fue bastante explicación y más acerca de algunos, ya que no saben de esto por lo que veo-

-notando que se estaban rascando la nariz... Sí, creo que es la única respuesta que tenemos-dijo Samus apuntando hacia Morton que literalmente se estaba sacando los mocos al mero estilo de Wario, el cual la hechicera obscura le respondió-ya veo, pero se los resumiré a todos ustedes: Las esferas del dragón son objetos que tiene la capacidad de pedir cualquier deseo teniendo sus limitaciones y lo único que tienen que hacer es juntar siete de estas-dando a conocer el verdadero uso de las esferas del dragón, podía decirse que ya todos se estaban imaginado diferentes cosas, algunos con dinero, otros ser mas famosos de lo que eran, los hermanos Mario disfrutando unas vacaciones en la playa sin ver a Bowser en los alrededores, Peach, Palutena y Bayonetta usando una tarjeta de crédito sin cargos o fondos ilimitados, Zelda gobernando un reino de puras mujeres, Falcón siendo el dueño de la mansión Playboy con todas las chicas de la mansión Smash sin golpearlo, Pit volando por su cuenta mientras su contraparte obscura, bueno, lo resumiré en que está azotando a Master Hand siendo el nuevo rostro del cuarto universo junto a Crazy como su mano derecha (chiste malo) y Doggy con un hueso gigante para él, pero el pato (y más aún Falco) comenzando una revolución aviaria contra la humanidad-ni siquiera preguntes que piensan ahora-

-¡Oh que torpe soy! También dije que pueden revivir a personas que han sido asesinados por otros, tal vez tus padres o acaso a alguien llamado ¿Adam?-esa información sobre revivir a sus seres queridos impacto a Samus, si tenían la capacidad de desafiar a la muerte con solo un deseo, intentando pensar en ver nuevamente a sus padres asesinados por Ridley y más aun a su primer oficial que la entreno seria casi un sueño

En el caso de otros como Cloud, ver de nuevo a Aerith, tendría una segunda oportunidad de no cometer los errores que cometió, pero... ¿Qué pensarían los demás que se unieron para detener a Sephiroth? ¿Y más aún Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, quienes fueron los más cercanos a ella? Fue que vio el lazo rojo en su brazo en recordatorio de su memoria, revivirla mancharía ese tributo, en eso noto a Snake y a los guerreros Z quienes nunca inmutaron, en el caso de ellos porque las usan o las protegen de que caigan en manos equivocadas, y en el soldado legendario... Bueno él no lo ha conocido más a fondo, pero tal vez sepa lo mismo que él, estaba claro que ellos pensaban lo mismo, ¡Cia quería ver quienes se tentarían por tener un deseo de las esferas del dragón y unirse a ella! Pero no serían tan estúpidos para tragarse eso... ¿O sí?

-hagamos un trueque, denme a mi amado Link... Y las esferas del dragón tanto de la Tierra como de Namekusei... Serán todas suyas-dijo la hechicera obscura dando la mano en señal de cerrar un trato, viendo que un cambio del héroe del tiempo por dos juegos de esferas que conceden deseos, todos los smashers (a exclusión de los pokémones, Lana y Zelda) noquearon a los guerreros Z para después levantar a los tres Links quienes se agitaron como pescados-¡No ma#$% bola de traidores! ¡Dije que a mí no sino a mis mini yos!-

-¿Que se siente que te den el tiro por la culata?-dijo Young Link de brazos cruzados, el cual Toony le respondió a el de mismo modo-pues yo no opino lo mismo ¡Teníamos un trato!-

-no sé de qué estás hablando-

-la historia de mi vida-bufo Snake viendo a todos matarse entre sí para luego decirle a Greninja que mojara el suelo para después sacar una pistola de choques y en cadena los electrocutó por dejarse llevar por cosas sin sentido-a ver idiotas ¿la palabra "traición" no les entra en esa cabeza o no?-

-gracia Snake-dijo Goku sobándose la cabeza del golpe que le dio Ness con su bate-pero tiene razón, ¿crees que ellos o nosotros vamos a darte algo a cambio de lo que hiciste a la Tierra?-

-si lo quieren por las malas... Lo tendrán-al decir esto Cia tras dar un chasquido de sus dedos, por nueva ocasión el portal de las almas apareció mostrando a los generales de los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr caminando hacia ellos, los príncipes de ambos reinos estaban en shock al ver como ella los dejo ahora-¿Ryoma?-

-veo que estaban con ellos todo este tiempo traidora-dijo el samurái cruzado de brazos mientras sus ojos rojos irradiaban hacia Corrin

-¿Xander?-

-no te preocupes Kamui, será rápido e indoloro-respondió el paladín desde su caballo quien tenía en sus manos una cadena-¡Tráiganlo!-

Y desde el mismo portal, Leo y Takumi, salieron jalando algo o mejor dicho alguien, que a pasos agigantados y de metal solo los guerreros Z y la bailarina peliazul celeste reconocieron en cuestión de segundos-n-no, no el-dijo Azura dando pasos hacia atrás y con miedo en su rostro

-¡¿Que le hiciste a Azura maldita bruja?!-grito furioso Kamui hacia Cia el cual le respondió con tono divertido-¡Ah cierto! tal vez no lo sepan pero Azura conoció al legendario súper saiyajin hace unas horas, intento intimidarme, pero...-

Al decir eso el príncipe de Nohr se fue directo hacia la peliblanca morena pensando que algo le había hecho para dejarla con ese trauma, hasta que fue detenido por Goku de un hombro-¡Kamui espera!-

-ah... ah... ah... Si fuera tu tendría más cuidado, si me tocas, lo liberare y todo el séptimo universo quedara hecho cenizas por Broly, y te diré un secreto... Aun no tengo control de esta bestia al 100%-menciono mientras mostraba como el hijo de Paragas tenía una extraña esfera negra en su cabeza cubriéndolo-digamos que si abro esa esfera, a la primera persona que vera es a Goku, hazle caso a el Kamui o querrás tener en tus mano la sangre de todo un universo en tus manos otra vez... como a tu madre-

-mamá...-dijo el espadachín manakete ido en sus pensamientos al recordar como su madre murió frente a ella, el dia en el que fue secuestrado por Garon

-mmm... Pero como no quiero adelantar cosas, si tuviera la opción de controlar a alguien que el propio súper saiyajin legendario o a los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr...-menciono la hechicera obscura mientras tomaba su cetro hasta que se fijó en un grupo en especial-escogería la catafixia número tres-

Y de un rayo violeta lanzado de su cetro para después separarse en siete hasta darles en el pecho a Gohan, Pit, Roy, Corrin, Zero, Reflet y Dark Pit, todos vieron como empezaron a tocarse las cabezas y a caer de rodillas ante los poderes de la hechicera obscura, el cual sonrió maquiavélicamente

-¡Gohan!-gritaron Goku, Piccolo y Krilin al ver como estaban en ese estado el cual estaba gritando, pero vieron que no eran los únicos en ese estado

-¿Que me está pasando?-se preguntó Corrin cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-grrr... ¡Sal de mi cabeza!-dijo el reploide rojo el cual se notó una extraña marca en forma de W en su casco

-no... ¡No otra vez!-dijo ahora Reflet de mismo modo soltando su espada Levin

-Lady... Palutena...-dijo Pit débilmente intentando pedir ayuda de su diosa

-¿C-crees que v-voy a obedecerte?-gruño el doble de Pit evitando a toda costa ser una de las marionetas de la contraparte obscura de Lana

-¡¿Que le hiciste a Gohan y a los demás?!-dijo el saiyajin criado en la tierra furioso hacia Cia

-es simple, todo aquel que tenga aunque sea un detonante en su mente como orgullo, un momento de ira o de odio hacia alguien y más aún una maldición como cierta chica estratega son tornados en esta forma, así que no pueden evitarlo-menciono Cia explicando el hechizo que había lanzado hacia los smashers que estaban agonizando y más aun a Gohan-curiosamente no le he puesto un nombre creo que le pondré a estas formas nuevas bajo el nombre de **Modo Maligno**-

Al ver que los que eran controlados dejaron de gritar y empezaron a levantarse, se les noto una extraña aura morada alrededor de todos hasta que levantaron la mirada el cual tenían las mismas características que Xander y Ryoma: Ojos rojos y marcas en forma de colmillos, pero en el caso de Reflet una de esas marcas en sus ojos se tornó en otros dos ojos pero más pequeños en el lado izquierdo y en cuanto a Zero, una marca en forma de W se mostró en su casco para ser remplazado pon una en forma del símbolo griego omega-¡VALLAN MIS MARIONETAS! ¡Y causen destrucción hacia estos tontos!-comando la hechicera obscura a sus nuevos aliados-pero para emparejar las cosas-

-¡Digan Whisky Hya jajaja!-Fue en eso que Mario escucho un sonido muy familiar para ver desde donde el invocante y el cabello dragón estaban nuevamente de pie con unos extraños cañones de color negro y magenta en forma de un dragón el cual disparo una especie de flecha negra con borde amarillo opaco, hasta que lo atravesó y lo torno a su forma de trofeo-¡Mario!-

-¡Otra vez esos estúpidos cañones!-dijo molesto Falco, quien los esquivo pero jamás pensó que los que eran controlados, los atacaran y el mismo rayo los regreso a su estado de trofeo, fue así que Wirzo y Volga convirtieron a todos los smashers restantes en trofeos otra vez dejando solamente a los guerreros Z, a Link, Lana, en el caso de Azura y Ashe quienes no eran peleadores del torneo, Goku no podía creer lo que estaba viendo todos y cada uno de sus nuevos amigos fueron tornados en esas formas inanimadas-todos han sido convertidos en trofeos de un solo disparo de ese cañón...-dijo Piccolo viendo como ellos fueron derrotados inmediatamente después de que a los que eran controlados dejaron de gritar-bajamos la guardia justo cuando ella hizo ese hechizo, y ellos dos atacaron por la espalda-

-¡CIA!-grito Goku tornándose en súper saiyajin al ver como después ella dio un pequeño golpe al suelo para desaparecer los trofeos de los smashers a rumbo desconocido-aww... ¿El pobrecito Son Goku perdió sus juguetes e hizo una rabieta? ¡Jajaja! Eres tan predecible, pero jamás podrás vencerme con solo tu Ki y esas tres transformaciones que tienes y más aún si ya puedes usar la transformación de un dios súper saiyajin-

-¿Cómo supiste eso? ¡Solo somos los únicos que sabemos de eso!-dijo Lana recordando acerca de las transformaciones que menciono, la cual Cia mostro una sonrisa aún más grande-ya tengo ojos en todos lados y fuera de este universo Lana, ¡No hay nada que yo pierda de vista ahora!-

Dejando a sus nuevos esbirros para acabar con los que quedaron fue en eso que un solo disparo salió del cañón y le dio a Link, regresándolo a su forma tropificadizada-¡Link!-

-lo siento pero me llevare a mi querido Link, despídete de todos-dijo la hechicera obscura malvadamente abrazando el trofeo del héroe del tiempo a lo que Wirzo y Volga ya estaban a lado de ella junto a Xander, Ryoma y Broly-otra cosa, creo que era algo sumamente importante, era acerca de que los poderes de casi todos ellos se han ido hasta las nubes, también pueden volar sin la necesidad de usar dones de vuelo en el caso de los ángeles, hasta incuso pueden hacer uso del Ki-

-Imposible-dijo Piccolo al empezar a sentir el Ki de casi todos los controlados, cada uno tenía el mismo poder que Súper Buu cuando absorbió a Gohan tras haber liberado todo su potencial o peor aún, el mismo poder de Vegito en súper saiyajin de acuerdo con palabra de Vegeta y Dende, pero en ese entonces el ángel negro poseído ataco con un disparo de Ki a la maga blanca a lo que Ashe corrió para protegerla del impacto-¡Cuidado! ¡AHHHH!-

-¡Lana!-

Usando su cuerpo como escudo la Megaman peliazul termino en el suelo junto a la contraparte buena de Cia dejándolas a ambas inconscientes el cual Wirzo las tomo para llevárselas, pero Volga tomo por sorpresa a todos, quien había atrapado a Azura nuevamente llevándola hacia el portal-Ya es posible... ¡APLÁSTENLOS!-dijo Cia cerrando el portal de las almas por completo dejando todo el trabajo solamente a sus marionetas, el cual se fueron directo a los guerreros Z quienes intentaron contraatacar

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿Porque se tenían que dejar controlar de esa manera?-gruño el namekiano molesto por ver como Dark Pit casi mata a uno de los suyos, pero lo siguiente saco una sorpresa inesperada a todos-También podemos hablar por si no lo notas Piccolo-

Sin duda alguna eso fue lo más extrañó que han visto los guerreros Z, aparentemente podían actuar por su cuenta por lo que Goku se puso frente a ellos intentando convencerlos-¡Escuchen por favor!, peleen contra esa influencia, ustedes no son así-

_[Música de fondo:_ _A Tough Battle Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

-Lamento decirte eso papá, pero nunca lo hare-dijo Gohan mostrando una sonrisa despiadada hacia su padre-jamás me sentí con tanto poder en mi vida y jamás estaré debajo en tu sombra otra vez*-

-Ahora entiendo porque Grima quería que yo fuera su sucesora, si puedes aplastar a todo aquel que se te cruce en tu camino-respondió ahora Reflet quitándose la protección de su mano izquierda, revelando la marca del dragón caído-ya no me interesa ser parte de los exaltos o servir a Naga, ¡Si puedo asesinarla yo misma!-

-Igual yo-respondió ahora Roy de mismo modo que los otros dos, a lo que su espada emanaba un tono violeta-Zephiel tenía razón desde un principio de que cuando lo mate con mis propias manos, la locura permanecerá siempre, lo que significa que si voy a controlar este mundo o cualquiera, ¡Lo hare que arda por completo!-

-Da igual para mí-continuo Zero junto al resto-desde que fui creado por el doctor Wily para mantener su legado aún con vida, ¡Hare que toda la humanidad debe ser exterminada! ¿Alguien está conmigo?-

-Cuenta conmigo Zero-hablo ahora Corrin mostrando varias características de su forma dragonica como sus cuernos y alas-mi padre Anankos estará orgulloso de mi cuando asesine a cada ser humano de todos los universos con mis garras, y no me importa nada, ya que el único destino que les depara a todos es la muerte-

-Admito que no servir a nadie es bueno, pero seguir órdenes de Cia tiene sus ventajas-mencionó Dark Pit uniéndose a los demás-todos me han dicho que solo soy un clon inservible, fallido, una excusa de vida, pero ahora hare que todo aquel que me dijo así, toda su sangre será esparcida en todos lados, ¿qué piensas Pit?-

-Si... debería dejar a Lady Palutena por completo y obedecer a Cia-contesto de manera psicótica el ángel blanco-siempre he sido el mandadero de todos en la mansión... Pit tráeme esto, Pit repara aquello, Pit el baño se tapó por enésima ocasión ¡Porque somos unos pu&amp;# flojos!, eso se acabó y lo primero que haré es decapitarla hasta incluso usar su cabeza como destapacaños...-

-Básicamente harás lo mismo Pit, pero con otra persona quien te mande, genio-dijo Piccolo bajándole los humos a Pit-Perdón, jejeje, ser poseído por una magia maligna es nuevo para mí-dijo rascándose la cabeza con su vieja personalidad

-vayamos al grano... la idea es que les vamos a dar una paliza y luego hacemos lo que queramos ¿Contentos?-menciono el ángel negro hacia los guerreros Z, fue en eso que Krilin puso una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo-No se preocupen todos, solo siéntense y dejen que maneje esto-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto con los villanos de la mansión Smash**__**…**_

* * *

Dejando a Krilin y sus delirios de grandeza, en el mismo bar donde fue la riña del epílogo anterior, se veían a todos los villanos ya tranquilos y tomando, en el caso de Wolf estaba amarrado en una esquina y con un bozal ya que Ganondorf tuvo que parar la pelea de bar

-¡Wajajaja!, esto va a estar bueno-dijo Wario riendo mientras miraba la televisión donde se veía la pelea-abran sus apuestas todos, abran sus apuestas, ¿cuánto durara el pelón chaparro contra el clon del alas de pollo?-

-Apuesto que durara cinco segundos-dijo Bowser poniendo cien Smashdolares en la mesa

-¡STARS!-

-cincuenta de Némesis-dijo el doble de Mario mientras metía cincuenta Smashdolares suyos-En vez de eso, grábenlo para verlo las veces que quieran-recomendó el gerudo cruzado de brazos

-Muy bien aquí va…-habló Rey Dedede tomando el control y presionando a grabar para comenzar a reproducir la pelea

-Es hora de Kri...-y nuevamente la mala suerte del ex monje salió a la luz, ya que los smashers poseídos le dieron todos al mismo tiempo una patada sin que el reaccionará volando directo a un edificio, a lo que sus últimas palabras de conciencia fueron las siguientes-¡¿Que me poseyó para hacer esto?!-

_*ding*_

_**Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 30**_

-¿Cuánto duro Dedede?-dijo el dueño del bar mientras le servía a todos cerveza-¡Es Rey Dedede! y fueron dos segundos con cincuenta y cinco milésimas-

-Wajajajaja pánguenme-grito de alegría el creador de mini juegos celebrado mientras meneaba su enorme trasero a los rostros de todos, pero en eso Némesis hablo-¡STARS!-

-tiene razón Némesis, tu dijiste tres segundos, no dos segundos con cincuenta y cinco milésimas-dijo el rey de los Koopas picándole la nariz a Wario-ya que Némesis gano por ser genial-

Viendo como peleaban por dinero el dúo de antagonistas, Ganon solo se relajó poniendo sus brazos en su nuca y sus piernas en la mesa-Y el Óscar es para…-

* * *

_**Volviendo a la pelea...**_

* * *

-¡Krilin!-grito el saiyajin criado en la Tierra viendo como Dark Pit y el resto se ensañó sobre su amigo

-Goku, ¡Ahora son más fuertes de lo que aparentan! ¡Ya no podemos darnos el lujo de doblegarnos!-dijo el namekiano recordándole a los demás que ya ellos son más peligrosos-¡Esta bien Piccolo! Tendremos que pelear sin Vegeta esta vez-

-eso yo no lo creo Kakarotto-fue en eso que el príncipe de los saiyajines apareció frente a todos vistiendo una versión diferente de su armadura (recuerdan la película de la resurrección de Freezer)-Vegeta-

-estuve entrenando con los enanos en la habitación del tiempo, veo que esa hechicera huyó a ese portal junto con todos los demás y ahora esos inútiles junto a tu hijo los controla, a mí me da igual que esos insectos sean controlados, pero si alguien va a matar a Kakarotto...-fue en eso que se transformó en súper saiyajin aun si dejar de ver a las marionetas de la hechicera obscura-seré yo-

-oye Vegeta, ¿y donde están los niños?-pregunto numero 18 sin ver por ningún lado a los dos molestos mini saiyajines-los deje con algo más importante que estar aquí-

-¡Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo y hagamos una cosa en común!-grito fastidiado Gohan listo para acabar con cualquiera, hasta que el ángel negro le respondió-Adivinare... Llamar la atención de tu padre-

-Me leíste el pensamiento Dark-Gohan dijo mientras todos disparaban una ráfaga de Ki a un edificio cercano matando a varias personas que estaban aun dentro y a lado de ahí, lo cual efectivamente llamo la completa atención de su padre

-¡Gohan!-grito Goku con rabia al ver que era lo que había hecho-¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! ¡Esas eran personas inocentes!-pero todos los smashers controlados e incluso Gohan no respondieron, ya que lo único que hicieron fue limitarse con una sonrisa sádica y reír maniáticamente todos

_[Música de fondo: Eclipse of the Moon (versión focus magic) Hyrule Warriors soundtrack]_

Piccolo, Vegeta, Tenshinhan, Buu, Chaoz y Trunks todavía estaban procesando lo que acababa de suceder con la excepción de Goku quien estaba más que furioso con esa nueva forma de que comenzaran a pelear-Maldición, Cia pagara por lo que les hizo a ellos-dijo molesto el namekiano pero en eso y a una velocidad inimaginable para un smasher que no sabía nada del Ki, el príncipe de los saiyajines recibió una patada combinada de los ángeles mandándolo hacia una zona de construcción y demoliendo el edificio-increíble, eso no lo vi venir, si tanto quieren descargar su odio hacia nosotros, háganlo-

-con gusto-dijo la estratega poseía por Cia quien ya tenía la espada Levin en su mano izquierda a lo que floto para empezar a combatir al namekiano, alejándose de todos, volviendo a donde Vegeta había arribado casi todos junto a Gohan decidieron aliarse esperando a que Vegeta reapareciera de los escombros, pero una patada hacia el rostro del híbrido saiyajin lo había golpeado con el pie y vio al Trunks del futuro flotando a unos pocos pies de distancia levanto la mirada para ver que se encontraba en el suelo

-¡Su pelea es ahora conmigo! ¡Si quieren tanto acabar con la humanidad! ¡Será sobre mi cadáver!-gruñó el viajero del tiempo mientras se transformaba en súper saiyajin-eso fue suerte para ti Trunks, ¿Pero contra mí?, no lo creo-dijo confiado el espadachín pelirrojo poseído desenvainando su espada mostrando unas llamas en color violeta en lugar de ser normales, como parte de su control mental

-recuerda Roy que se tiene que acostar a las siete en punto, ya que si se duerme tarde, amanecerá de mal humor-dijo sarcásticamente Gohan levantándose de donde había un cráter, cosa que este le respondió-me parece bien, es hora de poner a la cama al pequeño Trunky-

-entonces yo me encargaré de Vegeta-dijo pasivo el ángel negro a lo que el príncipe del planeta Vejita salía ya con una cuantas cortadas y heridas en su cuerpo

-y pensé que el idiota de tu versión original era el propenso a los golpes, pero si tantas ganas tienes de morir...-se burló Vegeta mientras ascendía a un súper saiyajin fase dos-no tienes ni idea de lo que te enfrentas, o mejor aún, ¿La paliza que te dio Freezer no fue suficiente?-

-oh ¡Oh!, esto está realmente pasando, porque espero que lo sea-dijo jovialmente Dark Pit listo para arrancarle esa sonrisa de su rostro arrogante, lo cual este le contesto con desafío-confía en mí mocoso, no querrás saber nada de lo que soy capaz-

-pues dame con todo lo que tengas, trae tu trasero real de saiyajin mas tu metro ochenta* aquí, si contamos tu ridículo corte de cabello-respondió el doble de Pit moviendo sus manos en señal de que le entre a los golpes

-grandes palabras de un niño pollo bípedo-

-grandes palabras de una perra chaparra bípeda-

-mejor empezamos ya insecto ya no te hagas del rogar-

-¡Bien!-gritó el doble de Pit para que después Vegeta hiciera lo mismo dando un choque de patadas y puñetazos, pero un descuido del príncipe saiyajin fue suficiente para darle un golpe directo en el estómago, lo que le causo que dejara la transformación inmediatamente, Dark Pit retiró el puño para tumbarlo de una patada en las piernas que Vegeta perdiera el equilibrio para después tomar altura y rematarlo con un par de rodillazos en la misma zona atacada por lo que creo un enorme cráter por la fuerza descomunal que ahora poseía, dejando al descubierto la mano de Vegeta en el lugar-oye Pitto, mira esto-dijo Pit tomando al príncipe del planeta Vejita de la mano hasta sacarlo de la tierra-tome a Vegeta al igual que…-

-como un vegetal si-dijo Zero aun siendo controlado viendo la ineptitud del ángel blanco a pesar de estar bajo el control de la hechicera obscura-a pesar de que Cia te controla aun sigues haciendo esos chistes trillados, Pitstain-al decir esto Dark, de algún modo Pit sujeto fuertemente el brazo de Vegeta hasta que lo lanzo con una fuerza descomunal hacia una gasolinera causando una enorme explosión-y bien...-

-así está mejor, que te cuesta-respondió Corrin rolando los ojos en molestia ya que se había tardado en hacer eso, los otros guerreros Z estaban en total estado de shock incluido en ellos Goku.

El príncipe saiyajin salió de las llamas con los ojos llenos de furia y rabia. ¿Cómo un mocoso con alas tenía un nivel de poder que fue liberado por medio de la magia obscura que era capaz de rivalizar con un súper saiyajin fase dos?, simplemente no tenía sentido para él.

-Pit, apuesto a que no le ganas al príncipe de los berrinches sin tu arco y a puño cerrado, si lo haces te daré mis postres por todo un año-dijo Roy aun teniendo su pelea contra Trunks, lo cual este acepto y dejo su arco a lado y se quitó sus guanteletes para tronarse los nudillos, con solo ver eso, Vegeta se puso de pie y se fue directo hacia Pit lanzando varios golpes, pero cada uno de esos golpes ni siquiera lo toco, ya que Pit, es el más habilidoso y ágil de los smashers, lo cual fue también capaz de esquivar la mayor parte de los disparos de ki sin necesidad de alguno de los poderes divinos de Palutena.

-¿Qué sucede Vegeta, acaso necesitas ayuda?-se burló Pit de tentar a que la ira saiyajin de Vegeta se saliera de control, de hecho al momento de que este le diera una patada, Pit solo inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado para evitar cada uno de los golpes de Vegeta y se agachó un poco para proponerle otro potente puñetazo en el estómago del príncipe, haciéndolo retroceder con cada golpe uno tras otro en la zona ya lastimada, causando que la saliva y la sangre saliera de su boca y finalmente, el ángel controlado por Cia golpeó con toda su fuerza hasta dejarlo en el suelo después abrir la mano para preparar una esfera de Ki

-saluda a Hades y Medusa de mi parte insecto, _wow debería usar ya esa frase muy a menudo, ya me hace ver mejor con mi nueva personalidad_-con esa sentencia y una risa burlona, Pit se preparó para disparar el potente ataque de Ki que iría directamente a través de él, pero de una patada al rostro, Goku lo mando hacia un edificio abandonado quien había visto lo que el smasher poseído estaba planeando, lo cual termino rodando humorísticamente, torciéndose el cuello, hasta estar estampado y caer de cara en el suelo-uuuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhh… ya saben que eso… significa la guerra-

-¡Maldito seas Kakarotto…! ¡Esta es la última vez que me salvas el pellejo! ¡Esta es mi pelea, lárgate de aquí!-grito Vegeta escupiendo a lado y poniendo su mano sobre la herida hecha por Pit-Si no hubiera intervenido, ya habrías muerto, recuerda que ya no podemos revivirte más de dos veces con las esferas del dragón-dijo Goku sin dejar de voltear hacia donde los demás miembros de la mansión controlados por la contraparte de Lana se dirigían hacia ellos-Además tenemos que llevar esta pelea fuera de un lugar donde no haya…-pero en eso, Goku fue interrumpido por una esfera de agua de color violeta obscuro de Corrin junto al disparo del báculo de Dark Pit y un disparo de Ki combinado de Gohan y Roy al pecho enviándolo a volar en un edificio haciendo que le cayera encima

-se nota que nadie te dijo que intervinieras pelo de palmera-dijo el ángel negro mientras Roy cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente del Trunks del futuro en un brazo a lo que los demás ya habían dejado derrotados a sus oponentes, en eso vio a Gohan lo cual le dijo-Nerd, es todo tuyo-

Sin titubear, Gohan aterrizó frente a su padre-sabes papá, existe una forma en la que personas entienden las cosas a la primera-menciono el hibrido saiyajin a su padre quien se arrodilló cerca de el-y como lección de nunca jamás entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás… creo que sólo vamos a erradicar toda la capital del oeste en este momento, ¡Qué te parece!-Gohan sonrió mientras la cara de Goku se puso blanca de terror. Al momento de que Roy, ambos Pits, Corrin y Zero volaron hacia las alturas

-¡Ustedes no lo harán!-gritó Goku en estado de shock, intentó moverse pero no pudo, estaba en un estado de shock que su cuerpo había dejado de responderle, la sonrisa de Gohan, de Pit, Roy, Corrin y de Dark se convirtieron en sonrisas completamente sádicas lo cual todos le respondieron:-Míranos…-el grupo puso su atención a la ciudad y comenzaron a cargar diferentes ataques, pero luego se detuvieron haciendo que Goku suspirar de alivio y empezó a relajarse

-pensándolo bien… tenemos un mejor ataque en mente, y en mi caso…-dijo Gohan mirando a su padre todavía con esa personalidad común de un saiyajin a lo que se puso a reír con sadismo, una risa que envió escalofríos a su padre a lo que todos los músculos de Gohan se hincharon ligeramente, su pelo se levantó aún más con un solo mechón de cabello colgando sobre su frente, su aura se encendió violentamente junto con unos rayos rojos a través de su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvieron aún más rojos debido a la forma que tenía gracias a la magia de Cia-Espero que te guste el espectáculo papá, porque esto será una bomba… literalmente-

Los cuatro smashers y el súper saiyajin fase dos poseídos acomodaron sus posturas y sus manos a su lado, y comenzaron a preparar un ataque que jamás verían en los cuatro primeros, lo que causo un terror inimaginable en Goku-¡No puede ser!

-Ka…-una esfera azul comenzó a formarse en las manos de Zero

-Me…-seguido de los ángeles que se estaba formando y creciendo

-Ha…-la esfera azul había crecido rápidamente en tamaño en manos de Roy

-Me…-la esfera de Corrin era ahora el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto y brillando intensamente

-¡Haaaaaa!-Y finalizando con Gohan como líder, la combinación de los cinco Kamehamehas hacia el centro de la ciudad a una velocidad increíble era suficiente como para arrasar toda la zona, junto a todo lo que lo rodeaba

-¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA!-el grito de desesperación de Goku era capaz de que todos lo escucharan, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rayo golpeó el suelo y explotó envolviendo todo, los vientos de la explosión destruyeron todo a su paso a excepción de Gohan y sus aliados que todavía estaban mirando desde lejos dejando un gigantesco hongo marrón por la explosión

Mientras desde el laboratorio del doctor Wheelo con una de las cámaras satelitales, Cia veía el combate fascinada por el gran trabajo de sus nuevas marionetas, mientras que alado de ella estaban los doctores Maki Gero y Kochin junto a Wirzo y Volga-_jejeje si, muestren ese odio en sus corazones, tanto tiempo suprimiendo esos sentimientos los hicieron añejarse como el vino, lo cual es perfecto para mi banquete, en cambio tu Goku, fuiste el que planto esa semilla en tu hijo y con el tiempo brotó... gracias a mi_-

-veo que Cooler y su padre murieron por romper su pacto-mencionó el científico de la patrulla roja mirando como la capital del oeste fue completamente arrasada por el kamehameha de los smashers poseídos-es una lástima que jamás entendieran como se les dijo-

-al menos es un avance, ahora que tenemos a todos esos smashers en el Valle de la hechicera, solo me queda comenzar quien será su nuevo cuerpo-dijo Kochin mientras se revelaba a donde se mostraba una computadora gigantesca-¿No es así Doctor Wheelo?

-Kochin sabes muy bien que muchos necesitan ser revividos antes de que comiences a revisar en que cuerpo entro-menciono el computador hacia su asistente-y que bueno que me hiciste una copia de seguridad en el sistema del laboratorio-

-bueno le sirvió de igual modo a Gero, por lo que me debe 500 zenins de que nunca funcionara-respondió Kochin sonriendo-más aun ya que tengo que verificar que cuerpo tengan un pene-

Al mencionar eso, Cia, Gero, Volga y Wirzo que estaban tomando, escupieron al mismo tiempo en señal de shock quizás porque no era la palabra correcta para ese momento-¡¿Porque tan obsesionado con ver eso?!-dijo Wheelo avergonzado por la respuesta de Kochin, el cual se quedó pensando por un momento-eh... Mmm... Sabe, siempre me he preguntado eso-

-¡¿ESTAS PENSANDO EN COCINAR?!-

-tal vez esté pensando en cocinar-

-mejor te callas Pinky, deja de hacer ruido que quiero ver esto-dijo la peliblanca morena a lo que los dos científicos se callaron

Regresando al Plot principal de esta historia, cuando el humo se disipó, la ciudad prácticamente había desaparecido, de las pocas personas, ni una sola persona sobrevivió a la explosión, Goku logró ponerse en pie, sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo que había tenido todo el peso de su caída, mientras que Piccolo y Vegeta estaban flotando en el aire con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, en cambio Reflet sonreía viendo el trabajo que les había encargado su nueva ama-¿Cómo quedo?-preguntó la estratega a los demás

-perfecto para un centro comercial y un amplio estacionamiento-dijo sádicamente el ángel negro con una sonrisa-pero me he estado aburriendo con tus débiles amigos-

-Tienen razón, para que entrenan si van a terminar como Yamcha de todas formas… llévense los trofeos de ellos junto a mis "amigos" al laboratorio del doctor Wheelo, yo terminare asuntos pendientes con alguien-menciono Gohan a lo que se acercó a su padre-y bien papá, ¿Cómo se siente que tu hijo se cambie al equipo ganador?-

-¡Tú, no eres mi hijo!-dijo furioso Goku intentando levantarse-el Gohan que conozco nunca haría nada parecido a lo que hizo-

-Ok, tienes razón, el niño inocente que solía ser murió hace unos años, en el torneo de Cell…-mencionó Gohan a lo que se detuvo y sonrió, Goku sintió que se le encogía el corazón, a lo que este siguió hablando-aún tengo recuerdos de ese día, ¡EL DÍA EN EL QUE TÚ ME DEJASTE MORIR ESPIRITUALMENTE!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- Goku le preguntó con voz temblorosa el por qué hacía todo esto-La pregunta no es ¿Por qué?, sino ¿Por qué no?-Gohan dijo aun sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Por qué están haciendo estas cosas cuando si sabes que está mal? ¿Tú juraste proteger a las personas de este mundo? ¡Tú solía ser una persona que se preocupaba por los demás! ¡Siempre he estado ahí! porque, ¡¿Por qué?!-gritó Goku haciendo un cráter por la furia que lo quemaba hasta que se tornó un súper saiyajin, sin duda alguna la hechicera obscura pagaría por lo que le hizo, en cambio la expresión de Gohan cambio completamente a una seria

-¿Tú estabas allí para mí cuando te sacrificaste? ¿Intentaste consolar a mi madre?-pregunto mientras ponía sus ojos en su padre con una oscura mirada fría-No, nunca estuviste ahí… El que me crio durante la mayor parte de mi vida fue el señor Piccolo y mi madre, pelear con oponentes más fuertes era lo más importante que tratar de ser un buen padre para mí, y no empieces que estar un año en la habitación del tiempo no vale nada, ¿Qué paso cuando le pedimos a Porunga que regresaras?, le dijiste que no, ¿Y cuando intentamos revivirte tras la pelea con Cell?, ¡Saliste con la excusa más estúpida del universo de que según ibas a ser un imán para atraer a enemigos a la Tierra!, ¡Y QUE PASO CUANDO LLEGO BOJACK A LA TIERRA!-grito Gohan levantando su poder aún más que incluso estaba aumentando su masa muscular-y no necesito ser un genio para saber que tú fuiste al otro mundo a entrenar para hacerte más fuerte, ¡Ese es todo tu mundo!, y yo en cambio me estuve pudriendo en la Tierra cada minuto de cada año estudiando, soportando tanta presión de mi mamá y que después Master y Crazy aparecieran para decirme ¡LO QUE HARÍAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES TRES MALDITOS AÑOS!-al gritar Gohan disparo cuatro esferas de Ki a los tobillos y las muñecas de su padre hasta donde se estrelló a una pared dejándolo inmediatamente "encadenado", poco a poco se acercó y lo abofeteó varias veces-y esa fue la razón por la que he decidido unirme a Cia porque sentí que era el momento de que ya no sere débil y un llorón, además de que finalmente entiendo el sentimiento de Vegeta al sentirse como un verdadero saiyajin y sabes que, se siente bastante bien-

-crees que con solo unirte vas a ser mejor que yo, ¡Abre los ojos Gohan! ¡estas cometiendo el mismo error...!-fue en eso que el hijo de Goku le dio un puñetazo directo al corazón para callarlo

-que Vegeta hizo cuando peleó contra ti hace un año contra Majin Buu y sacrifico su vida, es el mismo sentimiento de retención por tanto tiempo, yo nunca tuve una vida normal, nunca tuve amigos de mi edad, jamás me sentí con vida, ¡Y NUNCA FUI UN NIÑO COMO TODOS!... Pero todo este parloteo empieza a aburrirme, es hora de que te muestre el poder que liberaste para derrotar a Cell y que ahora te destruirá, y te diré algo, Cia nos tomó como sus peones y para estar a su nivel ya que la maldad es como la gravedad, lo único que necesitábamos era un pequeño... empujón-al decir esto Gohan levanto a su padre y lo ancló al suelo para darle un pisotón hasta que su padre gritará de dolor, en su mente, estaba disfrutando cada segundo en que lo golpeaba tras muchos años de furia contenida que comenzó desde el torneo de Cell, el hibrido empezó a sacar más su poder y esta vez dirigió cada puño cerrado al rostro de Goku causando que hundiera su rostro al tal grado que lo enterrará sin piedad hacia abajo-¡Jajajaja! ¡Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida!-

-¡Aun no!-fue en eso que el ex asesino se encontraba flotando en el aire, herido y casi consiente a lo que junto sus manos, cosa que Gohan sonrió en burla a lo que los demás smashers poseídos miraban al cielo-¿Tenshinhan?, ¿Que sucedió?, ¿Aun no despierta Krilin?-

-veo que intentas desafiarnos, pero te tengo una dura razón para no enfrentarnos-le recordó el ángel negro quien se unió al híbrido saiyajin poseído-no eres un smasher, ni un androide, o un namekiano y ciertamente no eres un saiyajin como el nerd, solo eres un patético ser humano-

-saben que... ¡A la chi#$%&amp; los smashers!... ¡Los niveles de poder!... ¡Los súper saiyajines!... y ¡A la chi#$%&amp; tu Pitto!-dijo mientras enfocaba su Ki (junto a su odio) formando un triángulo con sus manos hasta a donde todos se encontraban en ese entonces-¡Shin...!-

-okay pen$%&amp; cruzaste la línea al decirme con ese-dijo molesto Dark Pit teniendo que escuchar su apodo pero se olvido de lo que estaba haciendo

-¡KIKO-HO!-

-esperen que di... ¡Pu$%!- dijeron todos hasta que se los trago la tierra con la fuerza del Kiko-ho de Tenshinhan hasta formar el agujero en forma de un cuadrado

-¡Sé que estás ahí Krilin, 17 y 18, llévense a Goku y a Vegeta no me importa lo que quieran hacer!-grito el ex alumno del maestro Shen desde el cielo a lo que los androides estaban ayudando a Krilin-no necesitas decírmelo dos veces o mejor dicho ni decírmelo-dijo el ex monje después de que su esposa le diera una semilla del ermitaño para recuperarse de sus heridas hechas por las marionetas de Cia-17 ve por Trunks, yo iré por Vegeta y 18 por Goku-

Mientras los androides iban por sus respectivos objetivos a rescatar, saliendo a una velocidad endemoniada, un muy enfadado Dark Pit junto a Corrin y Roy se fueron hacia Tenshinhan-¡MALDITA P%&amp;$ TRICLOPE!-

-Ha-

-que ma...-respondió la princesa de Hoshido solo para ser enviada de regreso al cráter-mi cara-dijo el joven león para terminar con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo y siendo hundido de nueva cuenta

El enorme esfuerzo del guerrero Z para contener no solo uno sino a siete enemigos al mismo tiempo era casi agotador, cada vez que alguien intentaba subir, salía recibiendo un ataque aéreo casi en orden el cual fue controlado

-¡Quieres!-grito Gohan

-¡Dejar!-también Corrin

-¡De!-al igual que Roy

-¡Hacer!-Zero también hizo lo mismo

-¡Eso!-y finalizando con Dark Pit

-oigan, eso no es justo, usaron todas las palabras y yo... ¡Ghaaa!-para colmo de este, Pit fue el último en salir y ser regresado de nueva cuenta

-¡Ten! no puede hacer el Kikoho tantas veces seguidas otra vez-dijo Chaoz que logró esconderse en un lugar para evitar ser lastimado, en eso su protector le respondió mentalmente-_¡Chaoz escucha con mucha atención!, lleva a Goku y a los demás al templo sagrado, es el único lugar al que Cia no ha llegado y que también el Supremo Kaiosama nos recogerá para escapar si algo pasara, pero primero tienen que llevarse a Videl antes de que ellos vayan tras el Gohan de este tiempo_-

-_muy bien Ten_-tras terminar la conversación los tres se alejaron de ahí lo más rápido que pueden sin ver atrás al mientras escuchaban los gritos de Tenshinhan cada vez que empujaba a los smashers poseídos, para luego dejar de hacerlo por un momento

-¡Ya acabaste!-grito desde el agujero Zero-porque neta ya me esta ca$%&amp;# que hagas la misma técnica cada cinco segundos, si vuelves a hacer eso por última vez juro que te voy a...-

Y repentinamente un Dark Pit estaba flotando lentamente para salir junto a los otros a lo que sin necesidad de gritar solo lo dijo seriamente y sin prisa Tenshinhan-Kiko-ho-

-¡HIJO DE TU REPUT#$% MA€£¥!-

* * *

_**Lejos de la capital del oeste...**_

* * *

Fuera del campo de batalla en unos bosques Piccolo y Reflet tenían su propia pelea por su cuenta, volando por varios árboles hasta que aterrizaron en una zona nevadas-Hey sabes a que me recuerda esto, a la escena de la pelea final de "el despertar de la fuerza"-dijo Nail recordándole ver la película de Star Wars

-_Ahora no Nail_-dijo con molestia el namekiano mientras esquivaba varios disparos de Ki y Arcthunder y Arcfire de la estratega, tras perder de vista a su enemigo Reflet estuvo mirando a su alrededor hasta que miro uno de los brazos de Piccolo y este lo evadió a tiempo el cual partió un árbol a la mitad-Wow, no sabía que podíamos hacer esto-

-_Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hice eso Kami_-le respondió nuevamente ahora a su contraparte buena y antecesor de Dende, fue en eso que la peliblanca saco su espada Levin y comenzó a conjurar unas extrañas palabras completamente ajenas a Piccolo, hasta que la espada saco electricidad de color morado de lados derecho e izquierdo junto a la hoja de la misma iluminándola por completo-jojojo... Hablando de Star Wars, mira eso: Reflet hizo una versión del sable de **Kylo Ren**, solo que en morado con su espada-

-_Deja de estar molestando por un rato Nail_-dijo desesperado Piccolo evitando los sablazos de la estratega quien enterró su espada en la corteza de un árbol hasta quemarlo-Pues está haciendo el mismo sonido, quien no puede imitarlo-

-conozco todas tus tácticas Piccolo, no importa que tanto te esfuerces jamás podrás tocarme... ¡Mierda!-pero en eso una patada de uno de los dobles del namekiano le dio de lleno a Reflet mandándola directamente al bosque deshaciendo arboles por todo el lugar-y eso fue bueno-

Desde una de las pantallas del laboratorio del doctor Wheelo, la hechicera obscura veía como los smashers que están bajo su control estaban siendo arrasados por un ser humano y el súper namekiano, eso era el colmo para ella-¡ACASO NO SABEN HACER ALGO TAN SIMPLE!-grito Cia furiosa abandonado el lugar dejando asustados a los que se encontraba ahí quien desapareció para después reaparece en la capital del oeste nuevamente

-eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba-se cuestionó Piccolo acerca de su combate con la estratega-es mejor que ayude a Tenshinhan antes...-

-de que tu desaparezcas-

-_Oh mierda_-y de un rayo del cañón obscuro disparado por la estratega, Piccolo se transformó de regreso en un trofeo hasta que Cia apareció sonriendo de manera diabólica ya que en sus manos estaba otro cañón obscuro

* * *

_**De vuelta con Tenshinhan...**_

* * *

Tras haber detenido a los smashers poseídos por Cia por bastante tiempo, los efectos de usar el mismo ataque estaban cobrando fuerza hacia el que respiraba con dificultad-¿qué extrañó?, no siento que se dirijan hacia acá-

Pero detrás de él, la peliblanca morena apareció y de un poderoso golpe con su cetro lo mando al suelo el cual los otros ya estaban esperando quien se unieron hacia ella-sabes, te daré una opinión personal, si me propusiera a atacar a alguien con la misma técnica que usas tú, la palabra Kikoho no sería apropiado como última palabra antes de morir-comento Cia quitándose el casco que usaba mostrando su cabellera blanca y le entrego a Zero-pero eso no hará que te acabe completamente, tienes algo más que decir-

-Kiko... Vete a la ve$% -dijo forzado el ex asesino que intentaba reincorporarse pero su poder ya estaba completamente agotado, eso le vasto a Cia para mostrar una sonrisa y apuntar con su báculo para que brillara para acabar con su vida-ya vez, ese es el espíritu-

-un segundo...-se cuestionó en ese momento la hechicera obscura a lo que comenzó a buscar a los únicos peleadores que defendían a la Tierra, hasta que-Y bien mis marionetas… donde están los cuerpos de esos tres-

-no sabemos ya que gracias a triclope lo acabaremos de una vez-dijo Dark Pit apuntando hacia Tenshinhan pero Cia interpuso su mano en señal de molestia, el cual noto la mayoría y se arrodilló en forma de disculpa-En serio, porque hasta que yo no vea el cuerpo de esos saiyajines, me parece que Wirzo, Volga, Ghirahim y Zant hicieron mejor trabajo que ustedes, los demás vallan al laboratorio de Wheelo con excepción de Dark Pit, Reflet, Gohan y Corrin-comando mientras estos se iban por el portal con los cuerpo inconsciente de Tenshinhan y el trofeo de Piccolo

-busquen por toda la Tierra, tienen 24 horas para encontrarlos ya que si no los encuentran...-menciono hasta aumentar su tono y notarse mucho enfado de la hechicera obscura-para dentro de esta hora voy a tener el cadáver de alguien de ustedes cuatro atado al parachoques de la nave que está en construcción para invadir otros universos-

-Ese será Pitstain-dijo defendiéndose el ángel negro mientras Cia se retiraba de ahí tras haber dado su orden, cosa que Pit se defendió-¿Oye Pitto de qué lado estas?-

-¿Quieres ser el primero en estrenar la nave con tu cráneo como adorno en el retrovisor?-respondiéndole con esa pregunta, el ángel blanco poseído solo tomo el cuerpo de Tenshinhan y corrió al portal de las almas, tras cerrarse los cuatro fueron a distintos lugares para encontrar a Goku y Vegeta

* * *

_**Ciudad Satán... Dos horas después**_

* * *

Tras el combate contra las fuerzas de Cia y revelando que todo fue una trampa bien planeada de su parte, Goten y Trunks volaban hacia las ruinas de la ciudad Satán, el lugar era una zona de destrucción por donde se veía, personas salían de sus escondites a buscar provisiones, pero su verdadero objetivo era el hospital general donde el hermano de Goten junto a su esposa y cuñada se encontraban ahí

Al momento de la llegada, pudieron notar a gran cantidad de soldados de la hechicera obscura inconscientes en el suelo, posiblemente su objetivo era ese lugar ya que ni siquiera tenía un rasguño el edificio-¡Hermano! ¡Videl! ¡Ya llegamos!-grito Goten hacia el edificio el cual el Gohan del presente apareció arriba del techo del hospital-¡Goten! ¡Trunks! ¡Aquí arriba los espero!-

De acuerdo con una breve (y ruidosa) explicación de Vegeta, no debían usar sus poderes o volar mientras Cia se encontraba en la Tierra, principalmente para evitar que descubriera que hay más personas que pudieran darle frente a su invasión, usando la rama de un árbol como impulsó llegaron los dos niños al techo para después ver a Gohan con una chamarra y unos pantalones deportivos color verde claro con una línea blanca en los costados-que bueno que llegaron, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Tras explicar lo que sucedió en la capital del oeste, desde la pelea contra los enemigos qué derrotaron en el pasado, la aparición de la hechicera obscura revelando que tenía en su control tanto las esferas del dragón de la Tierra como de Namekusei, la captura de los smashers y de sus amigos y lo más importante Cia ahora controla a su joven versión junto a varios de los miembros de la mansión Smash para luego destruir toda la ciudad a pesar de que había aun personas ahí además de derrotar fácilmente a su padre y a Vegeta, esto causo que el joven saiyajin diera un fuerte golpe al muro a tal grado que casi destruía el hospital desde adentro, sin duda el acto de la peliblanca morena fue una acción tan cobarde que hasta tenía ganas de ir al valle de la hechicera y acabar de una vez por todas, pero no podía dejar sola a su esposa, y más aún que está a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo o hija, al ver eso Trunks saco el radar falso que hizo Cia, el cual piso ya que era un señuelo debido a que ella tiene el original, Goten por su pare no podía entender como paso esto, a pesar de todo eso aún tenía en su mente las despiadadas miradas de Gohan, Pit, Roy, Corrin, Zero, Reflet y Dark Pit, mientras veían a todos siendo transformados en trofeos otra vez, pero luego noto que faltaba más de uno entre los smashers-ahora que recuerdo, cuando se llevaron a todos a ese portal, ¿faltaban muchos?-

-¿De que estas hablando Goten?-pregunto su hermano mayor algo confundido, a lo que de igual modo pregunto también Trunks-¿Acaso no recuerdas que ni siquiera dejo uno solo los únicos que faltan son los villanos y Jigglypuff?-

Pero al decir los nombres de los smashers que faltaban también noto que nunca se llevaron a alguien, mejor dicho, alguien contesto por ellos-se te olvido que yo también estaba ahí-

Fue en eso que vieron a una serpiente de color negro bajando de la pierna del joven Trunks hasta el suelo, para luego transformarse en Bayonetta, el Gohan del presente se quedó impresionado por la habilidad de la bruja umbral-por cierto gracias por el paseo Trunks-

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Se sintió horrible!-

-¿Quién eres? ¡Acaso estas con esa hechicera!-dijo enojado Gohan mientras se ponía a la defensiva, era obvio que este Gohan no sabía de los nuevos miembros de la mansión-sabes si tuviera que escoger entre tú y Vegeta, ambos ya tuvieran el brazo roto-dijo Bayonetta acomodándose los anteojos mientras le daba una mirada divertida de la cintura para abajo-y por lo visto eres todo un superdotado no solo de cerebro... Sino de otra cosa, ahora entiendo porque tu esposa va a tener un hijo tuyo-

Podía decirse que las palabras de Bayonetta fueron demasiado sexuales para dejar al saiyajin adolescente tan rojo como un tomate o tras comer mucho picante, Goten solo se quedó mirando hacia su hermano preguntándose de que estaba hablando, en cambio Trunks estaba de mismo modo que el Gohan adulto, quizás porque un día cuando no podía dormir fue a la habitación de sus padres y tuvo la desgracia de verlos desnudos y en "formación" de darle una hermana menor*, ya saben a lo que me refiero-dejemos de charlas y vallamos al punto, conozco a tu padre de hecho ya están aquí-dijo la bruja umbral

-¿Y cómo puedo creerte?-al mencionar esto, fue que Bayonetta se hizo a un lado para que los dos androides número 17 y 18 junto a Krilin, Chaoz, el patriarca de Namekusei y el Rey Furry, dejando al joven saiyajin en shock-¡Krilin, Chaoz, 17, 18, su majestad! ¿Moori? ¡Papá! ¡Trunks! ¡Señor Vegeta!-

-intentaron detener a tu versión del pasado junto a los demás smashers que están bajo la influencia de Cia, desgraciadamente Tenshinhan no lo logró-dijo numero 18 llevando a Goku y Vegeta a uno de los sillones mientras bajaba la cabeza

-¿Que le paso?-se preguntó mientras veía a su padre en muy mal estado hasta que Trunks le dijo-Cia lo capturo, junto al señor Piccolo-

-¡Maldita!-era obvio que el joven semisaiyajin se sentía frustrado por no haber hecho nada para ayudar a su maestro, pero tenia que ir a ayudarlo a toda costa, por lo que abrió una ventana y se preparó para volar hacia donde se le vio por última vez, fue en eso que Krilin se puso en su camino-¡Hazte a un lado Krilin!-

-Gohan sé que estas furioso contra ella, pero ella tiene a seis smashers y a tu versión joven bajo su control, ni siquiera Goku, Vegeta hasta el Trunks del futuro pudieron contra ellos son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan, no tenemos otra opción que escapar y hacer un plan-

Escuchando las palabras de su viejo amigo, quien estuvo en el lugar de los hechos tenia la razón, respirando profundamente hasta calmarse, este lo vio tranquilo para contestarle-tienes razón, la prioridad es Videl, y también los otros que están en la Tierra-

-¿Hermano a dónde vas?-se pregunto Goten quien vio que otra vez iba a tomar vuelo, este sin voltear les dijo a todos-llévense a Videl, tengo que convencer a unas personas que no están lejos de aquí-

-¿A que te refieres?-se pregunto dudoso el joven hijo de Vegeta-ya se donde se encuentran los villanos de la mansión, están casi entre Montaña Paoz y la capital del este, en cambio al que dijo Goten, aún no lo sabemos-

Increíble pero cierto, tal parece ser que el Gohan del presente encontró al grupo de villanos renegados del cuarto universo, algo que ninguno de los que intentaron buscarlos jamas se les ocurrió-¡¿Desde cuando lo sabes?!-dijo atónito Krilin quien cayo de espaldas al escuchar donde se encontraban

-bueno no hay que ser un genio para saber que ellos toman mucho y mas que estan donde conocí a Lime hay una taberna-dijo rascándose la cabeza el joven saiyajin, después el ex monje le dijo lo siguiente pero con tono asustado-solo ten cuidado con esa tortuga gigante, es sumamente intimidante y mas el tipo de la armadura-

-lo hare-y dando esas palabras emprendió el vuelo en busca de los únicos peleadores que nunca aparecieron, en cambio los guerreros Z restantes junto a Bayonetta fueron a la habitación donde estaba la hija de án en una cama de hospital, contándole todo lo que susedio y porque no estaba Gohan con ellos para intentar convencer al grupo de villanos de detener a Cia

-¿Listos todos?-dijo Bayonetta comandando al grupo para dirigirse al templo de Kamisama quien detrás suyo estaban numero 17 y 18 cargando a la esposa de Gohan, y a lado suyo los niños cargando a sus respectivos padres y Krilin con Trunks del futuro en su espalda-lo lamento, pero no iré con ustedes-

-su majestad-

-seré solo un estorbo para ustedes, si van a detener a la hechicera, les deseo suerte a todos-dijo el rey Furry dándoles un mensaje a lo que el patriarca de Namekusei se unió a el-igual yo, mi gente ayudara a las personas que están en este mundo y mas que este es el único lugar donde estan mas seguros-

-gracias Moori, y su majestad no fallaremos-dijo Krilin y con un impulso de unos de los círculos mágicos de la bruja umbral tomaron vuelo extra para evitar que cualquiera los detecte por el Ki para que Bayonetta se transformara ahora en un cuervo, y finalmente dejaron el hospital de ciudad Satán

Pasando bosques, valles, ciudades, desiertos hasta ver la Torre Karin no muy lejos de ahí-¡Que bien lo logramos!-dijo Krilin con animo mientras llegaban a su destino, pero luego su esposa les contesto-no seas tan superficial con esto-

-estoy con 18 tambien, algo no anda bien-dijo Videl sintiendo que algo estaba sucediendo-todo el camino fue muy tranquilo, a menos que...-

-los sigueramos por todo el camino sin que todos se dieran cuenta tras pasar los valles-sin duda alguna esa voz era de la estratega que al momento de darse la vuelta ya los cuatro smashers poseídos con el objetivo de buscar a Goku y Vegeta estaban debajo de ellos cruzados de brazos y con sínicas sonrisas en sus rostros-¡Canastas de mierda!-

-¡Como nos siguieron sin que nosotros los detectáramos!-respondió asustado el ex monje a lo que Dark Pit le respondió-lo llamamos de cariño modo sigiloso insectos-

-_Ahora que le lavaron el cerebro__, Dark__ se cree igual que mi __papá_-dijo mentalmente Trunks que vio a su padre hasta que se le ocurrió una idea el cual podían salir de este embrollo-_¡Lo tengo! _Bay, Krilin, 17 y 18 llévense a nuestros papás...-

-se lo que piensan niños, a pesar de que no me agradan-dijo Bayonetta mientras sonreía un poco ya que descubrió que tiene un plan cosa que el amigo de Goku empezó a actuar como un pato-vamos todos, ellos lo tienen bajo control-

-tengan cuidado con ellos-dijo Videl preocupada por ellos a pesar del tiempo que los conoció cosa que el híbrido de cabello lila le dijo-ni se preocupen, solo se necesita un movimiento para llevar a estos cuatro a Capital Trunks-

Dejando a los niños saiyajines contra Reflet, Dark Pit, Corrin y Gohan, Goten se quedo pasmado de que tipo de plan tenia en mente, pero el ángel negro noto una bolsa café en el cinturón del heredero de la corporación Capsula-¿Así que enanos? ¿Van a pelear con nosotros?-

-Ehh no, ya saben chicos... Ehh jejeje solo estamos volando alrededor-dijo nerviosamente Goten sabiendo que la paliza que les iban a dar seria peor que la que recibieron sus padres

-¿Volando alrededor?-dijo Corrin

-Volando alrededor-

-Arruinando nuestros planes-respondió ahora el híbrido saiyajin poseído

-Arruinando sus planes-

-¿Lo están?-se pregunto el doble de Pit

-No-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Porque eso sería malo-contesto Reflet entre cerrando los ojos

-¿Que tan malo?-

-Tendríamos que matarlos-dijo otra vez la princesa de Hoshido sonriendo malvadamente

-Eso es malo-

-Ciertamente, por cierto tienes una bolsa café bastante estupida-respondió Dark apuntado a la bolsa que había visto hace un momento, el cual Trunks la oculto detrás de sus brazos-Si, y guarda cosas… y nada mas-

-Pues claro, es lo que hace una bolsa, zopenco…-dijo en tono venenoso el Gohan del pasado

-Así que… ¿podemos ayudarlos?-se pregunto el hermano menor de Gohan, lo cual Dark Pit comenzó a acercarse y le acaricio la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa calida y una voz mas calmada y gentil-No… pero quizás tú me puedas ayudar-

-Ehh… necesito un adulto-dijo de la misma manera que Gohan cuando Vegeta hizo con el en Namekusei*, el cual le respondió con el mismo tono-Yo soy un adulto corrompido-

Pero de un poderoso gancho al rostro de Goten este termino en tierra firme el cual fue seguido por un coletazo de Corrin a Trunks, bajando hacia donde se habían estrellado, el ángel negro camino hacia los jóvenes peleadores mientras se tronaba los nudillos-Por cierto, solo te golpee porque gracias a mi nuevo incremento de poder, tengo agresión acumulada debido a que eres el hermano menor del nerd, y ya que estamos en eso…-y preparando una esfera de Ki morada hacia los niños fue en eso que ambos se transformaron en súper saiyajines y barriéndose entre las piernas del smasher corrompido, el hijo de Bulma le dio una patada en la entrepierna que causo que dejara cargar su ataque, poniendo una de intenso dolor-¡MIS TESOROS SAGRADOS!-

_[Música de fondo:_ _Believe in Yourself (String version) Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

Después la espadachína manakete y la estratega decidieron unirse contra los hijos de Goku y Vegeta, pero el hijo menor del saiyajin criado en la Tierra apunto al suelo en señal de algo-¡Miren una cucaracha!-

-¡KKKYYYAAAAAA! ¡¿DONDE?!-dijeron espantadas a pesar de tener la capacidad de ya destruir planetas enteros, pero desgraciadamente no soportaban a los insectos y mas aun a las cucarachas, esto le dio a Trunks la oportunidad de tomarlas del cabello y ponerlas casi en frente del animal rastrero que curiosamente se subió al cabello de la peliblanca-¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELO!-

Viendo como todo estaba saliéndose de control, el Gohan del pasado se transformó en súper saiyajin fase dos para atacar a los niños malcriados, en eso Goten empezó a recordar durante todos estos años de estar con su hermano existe una forma de que se distraiga y pierda el enfoque en el combate-¡Oye hermano! ¡El señor Piccolo dice que esquivez!-

Y gracias a esa frase, el saiyajin poseído se quedo mas quieto como una estatua, mientras miraba a su alrededor atemorizado en busca del namekiano, por lo que fue suficiente tiempo para que Goten tomara velocidad y de un cabezazo al estomago le saco la transformación de un golpe, sacándole el aire y un eructó del estomago-_¡Te maldigo Pavlov! _*bruph*-

-¡Oye Pitto a que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas!-se burló el joven hijo de Vegeta mientras se bajaba los pantalones mostrando su retaguardia y se daba nalgadas en señal de burla, para que los atacantes los vieran y sus ojos rojos brillantes se intensificaran en señal de furia, en eso le puso el dedo de enmedio (mas aun)-¿Que les pasa? ¿Necesitan que Cia los ayude con un par de niños?-

-¡Suficiente nerd! ¡Matare a tu hermano por eso y a su amigo igual!-grito el ángel negro ya irradiado un aura morada bastante enorme y de misma manera que Gohan el cual retorno a su transformación anterior pero mas musculosa-Hazlo me da igual-

-les voy a sacar las entrañas-gruño la estratega creando nuevamente el mismo hechizo que uso contra Piccolo, en cuanto a Corrin ya era un dragón completamente solo que su cuerpo era negro con morado y parte de sus cuernos tenían tonos rojos-_tal como lo pensé, a pesar que son mas fuertes que nosotros, tienen menos tolerancia a cualquier cosa, por lo que se les sube mas rápido la sangre a la cabeza_-pensó el hijo de Vegeta mirando como ya los cuatro estaban fuera de sus casillas

-¿Ahora que?-se pregunto el hijo menor de Goku el cual este le dijo finalmente su idea-este es mi plan, volemos-tomando impulsó ambos salieron hacia el cielo el cual se fueron directamente hacia donde estaba el sol

-¡NO ESCAPARAN DE NOSOTROS!-viendo como los hijos de Goku y Vegeta se iban, las cuatro marionetas de la hechicera obscura casi alcanzaban a sus atacantes, pero en cuestión de segundos se detuvieron y se les pusieron en frente-¿Porque se detienen ahora...?-

-¡TAIOKEN!-gritaron los dos juntos poniendo sus manos frente a los smashers poseídos que se preguntaron-¿El que de ken?-

Y en cuestión de instantes, un resplandor blanco encegueció a los subordinados de Cia dejando a los niños com el tiempo necesario para escapar y huir al templo sagrado-¡Vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo!-

-si-

-¡RRRHHHHAAAA!-rugió Corrin en su forma dragón hasta regresar a ser humana-¡No puedo ver!-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh mi ojos!-dijo el híbrido saiyajin corrompido mientras sentía demasiado dolor-¡Se me olvido que podían hacer eso!-

-¡No jo$% !-ahora gritó Reflet cubriéndose tanto los ojos que tenia como del lado izquierdo de su cara-es como si me echaran gas pimienta-

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡La ira me acaba de cegar!-gruñó el ángel negro pataleando en el aire-¡Acabo de ver a Ike y a Marth besándose!-

-¡Y yo viendo a Samus con partes masculinas!-dijo nuevamente Gohan al grado de vomitar por el segundo efecto del Taioken*

-Eso es tan sexy, se me antojo-dijo en tono lujurioso la princesa de Hoshido eso causo que los cuatro se quedaran boquiabiertos hasta ya abrieron los ojos de inmediato por lo que dijo-¿Espera que dijiste Corrin?-

Fue que la híbrida manakete jamas pensó en hablarlo de hecho era para si misma, esta se enrojeció completamente mientras sus compañeros daban un paso atrás alejándose de ella-saben que Corrin mato el momento, regresemos con Cia-dijo Dark Pit dando la orden de regresar al laboratorio del doctor Wheelo

En cambio la hechicera obscura vio todo lo que sucedió en su bola de cristal y de hecho tenía una mano en su menton viendo lo que paso desde su trono-perfecto, simplemente perfecto, la chica dragón es rara por completo, no quiero saber si la estratega tenga ese tipo de pensamientos degenerados, ¡¿Y que seria?! ¿Los tentáculos?-

-Al igual que usted y su sueño sadomasoquista con Link-sonrió Pit dándole un codazo a Volga pero solo sintió la mirada de odio hacia él, como si estuviera a punto de ser asesinado-¿Que? ¿Sono muy cursi?-

-mas bien insensible-dijo la peliblanca morena ya con su cetro en manos, pero para desgracia del ángel blanco poseído nunca aprendió a cerrar la boca-bueno, si tuviera una moneda por cada mujer que conozco con un mal genio del tamaño de sus pechos, ya seria millonario en este momento... ¡GGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAA!-

Fue que de un hechizo eléctrico dejo completamente frito para ser comido al pobre Pit quien débilmente le dijo boca abajo-Lo siento mucho-

-como sea-dijo la hechicera obscura dejando a lado al achicharrado ángel mientras cambia la imagen a la del laboratorio del doctor Wheelo-Gero ¿Como va el avance del plan B?-

-todo bien, en unas cuantas horas estará listo, sobre todo con la aleación de oro con el metal mas duro del universo: El **Ka shi ko**, que le estamos dando ya que si va a usarlo en un remoto caso será a prueba de saiyajines y mas contra súper saiyajines fase tres-dijo el ex científico de la patrulla roja mostrando los planos del plan B-¡E incluso contra un dios súper saiyajin!-

-es bueno que te haya dejado en el laboratorio que en el campo de batalla-sonrió Cia viendo maravillada el trabajo del doctor Maki Gero-como muestra de su agradecimiento les enviaré a Lana, esa mocosa que apareció anteriormente, al pequeño príncipe de Nohr, el chico de la espada roja y a la princesa Zelda para que el doctor Wheelo pueda tener un cuerpo nuevo-

-¿Y que hay con lo otros?-pregunto el asistente del científico mencionado anteriormente a lo que la hechicera obscura le respondió-no quiero llamar mucho la atención, ¡Y ni siquiera bajes pantalones para ver si tienen o no!-

-aguafiestas-gruñó en voz baja Kochin quitándole su pasatiempo favorito

-sabemos que ellos huyeron al templo sagrado, pero aun asi no hay que bajar la guardia a partir de este instante-continuó Cia informando a lo que caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos en la espalda-ya que nuestros espías que estan en diferentes zonas de este planeta, nos han confirmado que hay dos sobrevivientes al ataque en la capital del oeste-

-¿Y quienes son?-pregunto el samurái acerca de los que aun seguían con vida, lo cual la peliblanca morena le aclaro-que bueno que preguntas Ryoma los que sobrevivieron, fueron aydados por ese smasher llamado Shulk y son uno de los esbirros de Freezer de nombre Zarbon y uno de los guerreros de plata también siendo la mano derecha de Bojack: Zangya; quiero que los encuentren y aniquilen con dolor y mucha lentitud-

Dando la orden, los ejércitos de Hoshido y Nohr se prepararon para cazar a hora a los renegados del infierno que lograron escapar del castigo de la hechicera obscura, en eso el caballero dragón se inclino para responderle algo a su ama-con todo respeto, esos dos no importan en lo absoluto, a pesar de que les salvaron la vida aun no confiaran en ellos, pero aun asi tenemos a dos de esos guerreros Z-

Fue en eso que el ermitaño tortura y el samurái obeso fueron lanzados hacia el frente del trono de la malvada contraparte de Lana, eso si estaban encadenados y todos los artilleros preparaban armas en caso de que uno de ellos se pasara de listo-¿Acaso no saben respetar a los ancianos?-

-¡Crees que porque su jefa sea una anciana me vas a intimidar o...!-grito Yajirobe hacia el Stalfos supremo que lo cargo, pero solo sintió que alguien lo estaba viendo hasta que le dijo con un tono suave y femenino-saludos ¿Estan cómodos?-

Al ver cara a cara a Cia, casi Yajirobe le daba un infartó que hasta se puso de rodillas y bajo la cabeza de pánico-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Por favor no me mates no quise insularla de esa manera! ¡Es tan bella que si fuera Link ya me enamoraria de usted!-

-jejeje, veo que si reconoces ser un cobarde después de todo-se burlo la hechicera obscura levantándose de su trono-claro ya solo son unos estorbos, ¡Llévenlos al calabozo! Y tortúrenlos de manera que no vuelvan a hablar-

-bien hecho Yajirobe, espero que sepas abrir candados con huesos de pollo porque es lo que te voy a forzar a hacer cerebro de manteca-se quejó Roshi mientras se los llevaban a la zona de torturas, después la hechicera obscura miro a Wirzo y le preguntó-¿Que hay de los otros que no pueden pelear? ¿Ya los han encontrado?-

-junto con los hermanos Hand, esos saiyajines y curiosamente esa mujer de cabello negro corto y lentes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno-mencionó el invocante preocupado acerca de que a pesar de que escaparon rumbo al templo de Kamisama no los hayan encontrado todavía, pero aparentemente la peliblanca morena no estaba molesta, sino mas bien que sonreía-¡Jajajaja! ¡Justo como lo pensaba!, deben haber huido en otro planeta para resguardarse, se donde estan...-

Al acercarse al portal de las almas Cia comenzó a mostrar la imagen del planeta supremo, el único lugar seguro donde los dos Kaioshins podrían haberlos ocultado, empezó a localizarlos por todos lados desde una cascada en lo alto de un pico hasta que no se vio ni siquiera una simple persona habitara el lugar, esto dejo a la contraparte obscura de Lana completamente sorprendida-¡¿QUE?! ¡Es imposible! ¡NO ESTAN EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO!-

-creo que le han adivinado sus pensamientos por lo visto-rio Pit mientras se levantaba del castigo que le dio, pero no corrió con la misma suerte ahora ya que ahora fue un hechizo de fuego dejándolo tostado-ya mejor me calló-

-un trabajo, ¡UN SIMPLE PU% TRABAJO! ¡Y NO LO SABEN HACER BIEN!-grito furiosa Cia por lo incompetentes que son su secuaces, tanto asi que Wirzo, Roy y Pit se escondieron debajo de una mesa temblando y abrazándose del miedo por lo terrible que puede ser una mujer enojada, mientras que Volga y Zero solo negaban con la cabeza por lo cobardes que se ven ahora-como es posible que dejaran que escaparan, ahora con mas razón el plan B tiene que aumentar su velocidad si se recuperan y comienzan una forma de rescatar a todos, ¿Acaso tienen alianza con alguien aun mas poderoso que esos dos?-

Fue entonces que el joven león comenzó a recordar algo que incluso lo dejaría como un completo idiota-pu #-

-Roy... ¿Tienes algo que decirme?-pregunto Cia quien estaba de espaldas ya con el cetro en mano y con electricidad en su cristal, a lo que le pregunto tontamente-¿no me matara por esto?-

-depende de que no respondas, habla... ¡AHORA!-amenazó nuevamente poniendo ahora una mano frente a la cara del pelirrojo poseído mientras este sudaba como si estuviera en un sauna ya que tenia una esfera de Ki frente a sus ojos, eso si lo único que decía era...-Yo... Eh... Este... Mmm... El timador... El roedor... El desarmador... El pateador... James Baxter... Pokémon Go... El gongoro... gongoro... Ginack... Ginack...-

-¡DILO YA!-dijeron furiosos Dark Pit, Corrin, Gohan y Reflet que llegaron hace unos momentos, hasta que tomo aire que casi se inflaba como globo hasta ponerse azul (A pesar de que su coloración es casi violeta por su control mental), hasta que soltó la sopa o mejor dicho rego el tepache el espadachín pelirrojo-¡Todos ya conocemos al dios de la destrucción Bills y a Wills su maestro! ya que ahora están casi fuera de su alcance en los límites del universo donde el portal de las almas no puede llegar, ademas vi una almohada del tamaño de una persona con la imagen de Link dentro de su armario mientras iba al baño ademas de que olía muy feo a sudor y algo mas como que se estaba manoseando alla aba... ¿Ya la ca#$&amp; verdad?-

-¿Tu que crees?-dijo sarcásticamente el caballero dragón apuntando a su ama que tenia un tick en un ojo ademas de tener otro del lado de la boca como si estuviera sonriendo de lado, esto fue señal de alarma para todos en el valle de la hechicera mientras sonaba como si una bomba estuviera a punto de caerles, fue de tal manera que los cuatro que llegaron y los dos serio se metieron con los otros-agachen la cabeza si quieren vivir-

_[Música de fondo: Demo Version 1 + Demo Version 2 Capcom vs. SNK 2 Soundtrack]_

-¡Ah mira eso! Se me desato el cordón de mi zapato... iré a atármelo-dijo apurado el doctor Gero a lo que se agacho y comenzó a caminar fuera del foco de la cámara-¡Que curioso! Tambien a mi se se me desato el cordón de mi zapato... ¿No importa si termino la transmisión ahora? Porque...-y del mismo modo el doctor Wheelo corto la transmisión desde su laboratorio para evitar la furia de la hechicera obscura

A pesar de saber de todos los Guerreros Z, Cia jamás supo que ellos tenían de aliado al mismísimo dios destructor del séptimo universo junto a su maestro, ¡¿Cómo era posible que se uniera a esos mortales y más aun con los smashers?! (Si contamos que el pen$% de Roy se metió a su habitación y hurgo en sus cosas privadas) tal fue el nivel de furia contenida que el lugar comenzó a temblar como si fuera un volcán activo, grandes grietas empezaron a formarse, hasta incluso las rocas empezaron a flotar, en cambio el rostro de la peliblanca morena era otra historia, comenzó a mostrar los dientes, apretaba los puños hasta que le sangraron las manos, sus brazos se hincharon hasta hacerse un poco musculosos pasando a su cintura mostrando bíceps, su espalda se hizo más a la de una luchadora profesional y sus piernas más marcadas a lo que sus tatuajes brillaban con mas intensidad, sus ojos irradiaban un destello violeta hasta tornarse completamente rojos al igual que sus marionetas, sus rasgos faciales también mostraron los mismos colmillos dibujados, una electricidad roja pasaba por su cuerpo y finalmente un aura violeta en forma de llama apareció cubriendo su cuerpo, fue tanto esto que se formó una tormenta eléctrica en Yunzabit, mientras caían rayos por todos lados en los océanos ciclones se formaban hasta tornados en zonas imposibles de que se generen

Los efectos de la ira de Cia llegaron por toda la Tierra hasta que el Gohan del presente sintió el mismo Ki de la contraparte obscura de Lana, si algo sabia era ese gigantesco poder que tenía no solo como magia sino con ese enorme Ki que incluso dejaba en ridículo a Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu o hasta odia decirlo… a su propio padre-_si algo aprendí, es que ese ki es totalmente fuera de mi nivel, tengo que convencer a esos villanos a como dé lugar_-pensó el joven saiyajin aumentado la velocidad para llegar a su destino-_¡Espero que no se hayan ido a otro lado!_-

-¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-fue lo único que pudo decir Cia dejando expulsar todo su poder causando que un destello violeta se viera desde fuera del espacio hasta que finalmente todo el valle de Yunzabit quedo completamente destruido, dejando solamente los que se ocultaron por debajo de la mesa escaparan sanos y salvos… por ahora-bueno… el nuevo valle de la hechicera es ahora un enorme cráter en la tierra, solo nos queda el laboratorio de Wheelo como último refugio, además de que acabo con el 99% de las tropas que quedaron aquí-comento Wirzo mirando alrededor de todo lo que ¿Quedo? Mientras todos se acercaban a la peliblanca morena ya con un cuerpo casi parecido a una fisiculturista que respiraba rápidamente por contener ese poder-debería ir a unas clase de yoga eso la calmara por comp… ¡Aaahh! Suelte, suelte-

_[Música de fondo: __A Strong Enemy Appears__ Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

-la próxima vez les sacare el cerebro con un palillo para los dientes a cada uno-dijo Cia con voz más profunda (casi como si fuera mmm… no lo sé, solo que no tanto) mientras estrujaba el cuello del invocante como el capítulo anterior-en cuanto al resto quiero el 110% para acabar con todos…-fue que al momento dejo a Wirzo y en cuestión de segundo respiro profundamente y su musculatura desapareció dejando su figura normal, pero en eso decidió usar un poco teniendo ahora un físico más parecido al de Samus junto a la entrenadora Wii Fit (mas atlético y sensual) al mismo tiempo que su estatura se incrementó unos cuantos centímetros-así está mejor, con esto tendré un balance entre usar mi Ki al 50% de mi capacidad y mi magia al máximo, ustedes diríjanse al laboratorio de Wheelo-

Tras dar un chasquido la tierra se movió, mientras los trofeos comenzaron a salir a flote junto a las esferas del dragón tanto de Namekusei como de la tierra y desaparecían por medio de mini portales de las almas, esto dio a entender que el poder que ahora usa la hechicera es aún más de lo que tenía-en cuanto a mi… iré a acabar con un cabo suelto-al decir esto fue que la hechicera obscura tomo vuelo y a una velocidad casi inexplicable fue a deshacerse de ese "cabo suelto", mientras todos entraban al portal de las almas dejando le valle destruido para siempre

Fue en eso que el maestro Roshi y Yajirobe salieron de los escombros, aparentemente tuvieron suerte de que los metieran en jaulas de metal que cubrían sus cuerpos para quemarlos con fuego los protegió de la explosión hecha por la peliblanca morena-¡Gracias tecnología medieval que salva en vez de torturar!-dijo el samurái gordo besando el objeto que lo había salvado de la muerte, en cambio Roshi solo se sentó mientras recordaba todo lo que paso-tuvimos suerte esta vez, pero el poder que tiene esa mujer _y que es muy bonita y muy sexy_ tenga ese poder abrumador-

-¿Que habrá querido decir con acabar con ese cabo suelto?-dijo Yajirobe tras encontrar su espada, mientras recordaban las palabras de Cia, que eran un misterio

-tal vez porque haya alguien que le pueda hacer frente como esos dos o buscar a Ganondorf-fue entonces que ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a las tropas Hylianas junto con los demás miembros de diferentes eras de la historia de Hyrule, que también se habían resguardado de la explosión-y si vimos todo lo ocurrido, soy Impa-

-veo que tememos el mismo objetivo-dijo el ermitaño tortuga poniendo sus manos en la espalda hacia la capitana sheikan-derrotamos a esa hechicera hace tiempo… pero jamás había visto ese poder de ella, ahora veo que llegamos tarde-

-¿A que refiere Impa?-

-la princesa Zelda-

-ahhh… con razón esas puntiagudas orejas se me hacían familiar-dijo el maestro Roshi viendo de cerca a la protectora de Zelda, sin duda alguna tenían ese rasgo físico muy destacado de ellos-por desgracia se los llevaron al laboratorio del doctor Wheelo-

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ruto algo confundida a lo que el primer maestro de Goku le respondió-Les contare más adelante, hay que llamar la atención de alguien-

-lamento decirle abuelo, pero aquí no hay nada está todo destruido-dijo Midna viendo como él estaba haciendo un circulo con varias rocas y Yajirobe ponía varias ramas para luego prenderlas con un cerillo que tenía guardado en sus ropas-les quiero hacer una pregunta ¿tienen comida o pueden cocinar algo?-

-¿Ehh…?-

* * *

_**Cerca de montaña Paoz…**_

* * *

Tras haber dejado a su hermano menor y al joven hijo de Vegeta lleverse a sus padres al Trunks del futuro ademas de Krilin junto a numero 17 y 18 para sacar temporalmente al trío de guerreros para recuperarse, el objetivo del Gohan del presente era encontrar a los smashers villanos e intentar convencerlos de aliarse contra la hechicera obscura lo mas pronto posible, hasta que finalmente llegó a donde se encontraban-_¡Al fin llegue! Solo tengo que dirigirme hacia donde…_-

-buscabas a Ganondorf, ¿No es así Gohan?-al escuchar la voz femenina de Cia, este se detuvo y miro hacia donde se encontraba, su apariencia era muy diferente a la que recordaba cuando envio el mensaje a todo el mundo-¡¿Cómo fue que llegaste mas rápido que yo?!-

-falta de lógica en este mundo-dijo la hechicera obscura lanzando una esfera de Ki hacia el híbrido saiyajin que lo desvio con un golpe hasta que de una patada lo mandara hacia una carretera llena de vehículos abandonados, a lo que ella veía divertida mientras flotaba con gracia en el aire-¿Veo que si soportas algo? Es una pena que no vivirás para contarlo-

-escucha Cia, vi todo lo que hiciste en la Tierra ¡Y jamas te lo perdonaré!-dijo el joven saiyajin quitándose los lentes mientras expulsaba todo su poder sin la necesidad de transformarse en súper saiyajin, en cambio la peliblanca morena solo daba una sonrisa viendo que si seria un perfecto blanco para probar su nueva forma-entonces que asi sea-

Sacando su cetro hasta que de una especie de cadena mágica que unía la piedra morada comenzó a usarla como si fuera una maza medieval, el Gohan del presente se defendió usando uno de sus brazos, pero sintió un horrendo dolor por la cadena que brillo en la que lo sujetaba para después soltarlo inmediatamente-_esa cadena emanaba Ki, si la hubiera mantenido por mas tiempo me cortaría el brazo_-pensó Gohan viendo la quemadura de su ropa

-veo que pensaste antes de tener mi cetro en tus manos-mencionó Cia retrayendo la cadena hasta unirla a su báculo-única en su clase, esto es lo que combinas cuando las artes mágicas y del Ki pueden hacer, pero tu ponte tranquilo no te matara, solo déjame… ¡Sanarte!-fue en eso que el portal de las almas apareció y de ahí emergieron cuatro figuras muy parecidas al héroe del tiempo, pero a diferencia del original todo su cuerpo y ropas eran negras y unos resplandeciente ojos rojos se veían

-¡Imposible! ¡Puede crear clones de Link!-dijo sorprendido Gohan al ver como aparecieron frente a el los clones obscuros, uno llevaba una espada y un escudo, el otro un cetro con una piedra redonda roja, un tercero tenia unos guanteletes de acero con una bola de metal con una cadena y el cuarto estaba montado en un caballo con las mismas características que su jinete y tenia una espada solamente, en eso la hechicera obscura le dijo confirmado que son-son Dark Links, no son como el original pero son eficientes-

Al momento de apuntar hacia el Gohan del presente, los cuatro Dark Links se fueron contra el para acabarlo, y a una velocidad sumamente impresionante derroto a los cuatro en segundos, mientras que reapareció y le dio una mirada determinada a Cia, el cual se quedo tranquila-nada mal, eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas, veamos cómo puedes contra estos-

Y por segunda ocasión la peliblanca morena abrió el portal de las almas revelando a otros cuatro clones de Link pero con una pequeña diferencia, a lo que derrotó y además de que caminaba muy tranquilo-que, ¿no tienen armas?-

-claro que no, puede hacer esto-dijo la contraparte obscura de Lana mientras que los Dark Links empezaron a flotar para atacar al hijo de Goku que de acuerdo con sus sentidos de presencia, su nivel de poder era casi comparable con los de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, poco a poco descubrió que podían crear ataques en base a usar Ki hasta que finalmente los derroto a todos, en el cual se disiparon con un humo negro-_sorprendente, este Gohan es mucho mas poderoso que su versión del pasado, por lo visto todo su poder dormido ha sido desbloqueado por un ritual divino de esos Supremos Kaiosamas, pero lo bueno es que carece de no haber entrenado por mucho tiempo... Es hora de probar sus límites_-

-debo admitir... Que esos son un poco más resistentes que los anteriores-dijo fatigado el híbrido saiyajin sonriendo hacia la hechicera obscura, lo que le gustó mucho a ella-¡JA!, ¡Que niño tan listo!, eso debió liberar tu sangre saiyajin que dormía por años, ¿Pero te tengo una pregunta? ¿Que tan fuerte eres contra...? ¡Esto!-

Concentrando toda su magia mas parte de su Ki, el portal de las almas emergió por tercera ocasión pero con lo que estaba usando comenzó a salir electricidad del portal y al mismo tiempo comenzó a temblar, todo eso dejo a Gohan en shock al sentir que tras el otro lado del círculo mágico había un gigantesco poder, no comparado con ella, sino cercano a su poder actual, hasta que emergió caminando un Dark Link que tenia tras su espalda versiones obscuras de la espada maestra y del escudo Hyliano

-encárgate de ese saiyajin y cuando lo derrotes, elimina a los que estan en ese lugar-mencionó la hechicera obscura mientras se retiraba al portal que hizo y desapareció dejando al último clon obscuro del héroe del tiempo contra el Gohan del presente-Cia se fue, todavía no entiendo ¿Porque habrá dejado un solo Dark Link contra mí?-en eso se puso en posición de combate-no importa, terminaras al igual que el resto-

-Ahí es donde te equivocas-esa respuesta quizás fue la que jamas espero ya que el Dark Link que quedó le había respondido-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Puedes hablar?!-

-¿Que?, sorprendido de que uno te haya contestado, jejeje te lo dire, no solo soy un simple Dark Link como los que creo Cia, soy el **Dark Link original**-le hablo el clon del héroe del tiempo autonombrándose el Dark Link original mientras continuaba-fue durante la gran guerra de Hyrule donde fui creado por ella con la esencia del orgullo y obscuridad de los héroes del tiempo de diferentes eras, básicamente soy varios Links en uno-

-entonces significa que obedecerás cualquier orden que te de ella-mencionó Gohan sin dejar de mirar al clon obscuro-hazte a un lado, no tengo el tiempo para pelear contigo-

-es cierto, ya lo usaste hace unos momentos-fue que se puso en una poción parecida a la de Vegeta cuando apareció por primera vez en la Tierra ademas de que aumento su nivel de poder-_¡no puede ser!, puedo sentir su Ki, es enorme_-se quedo aterrado al sentir el Ki del clon del héroe del tiempo

-sorprendido, Link siempre fue de aprendizaje rápido, ademas de que mi creadora me mostro diferentes momentos de este mundo para aprender diversos ataques-dijo Dark Link original mientras cruzaba los brazos-y tuvo de base a cierta persona que peleo con... ¿Cual era su nombre? ¡Ah si...! Majin Buu, otra cosa y si se… ¡ESQUIVAR!-

En cuestión de segundos el Gohan del presente solo sintió un puñetazo al corazón que lo dejo con los ojos casi en blanco y fue que cayo en el suelo completamente inconsciente-¿Que sucede? ¿Soy demasiado para ti?-se burlo Dark Link original mientras ponía su bota en la cabeza del saiyajin-pero aun no dejes de respirar, ya que cuando lo hagas, tendrás mi permiso para morir-

-¡Jamás sentí un poder como ese!-dijo el Kaiosama del Sur sintiendo el poder del clon obscuro de Link hasta el otro mundo-¡Norte tienes que hacer algo!-dijo urgida la única mujer de los guardianes de las cuatro galaxias

-desgraciadamente todas nuestras esperanzas estaban con Goku y los smashers, pero ahora que gran parte ya fue captura, otros están bajo su control mental, en cambio Goku y Vegeta están muy mal heridos, solo los niños y el Gohan de este tiempo son solo los únicos que pueden pelear, pero contra Cia o ese Dark Link… nunca ganaran ni usando la fusión, solo nos queda rezar y que un milagro suceda-dijo Kaiosama bajando la cabeza y los hombros pero luego comenzó a gritar desenfrenadamente-¡Porque Roy tiene esa maña de mirar en las cosas de los demás!-

Dejando el otro mundo, Dark Link tomo de la cabeza y elevándose comenzó a volar hasta llegar al raz del suelo para después enterrarle la cara y este aumentaba la velocidad hasta que lo lanzo a la taberna donde se encontraban los villanos de la mansión Smash, que de sorpresa se sacaron un susto al ver a una persona llegar de esa manera, en cambio Bowser estaba saliendo del baño con periódico en mano, pero al ver que un pedazo de una mesa volo y destruyo la rocola, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al baño

-¡Por las pezuñas de la vaca de mi familia! ¡¿Que fue eso?!-grito el dueño del bar viendo como termino un joven en traje deportivo verde en la barra-y yo que se, solo se que... ¡Estoy atado aquí!-respondió Wolf aun atado sin importarle lo que pase en el lugar

En cambio el gerudo solo se quedo viendo al Gohan del presente haciendo una mueca de arrogancia, de hecho el sabia que iba allegar alla pero jamas conto que la hechicera obscura lo alcanzara y mas aun que enviara a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio-mmm... Veo que ese tipo verde tiene razón... No sabes esquivar-en eso vio entrar a Dark Link tranquilamente hasta que lo vio directamente-vaya... vaya... vaya... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi homólogo de la era de la leyenda te creo... Dark Link-

-Lord Ganondorf...-dijo el clon obscuro para después tomar del cuello a Gohan-ha pasado tiempo desde que me crearon para proteger el templo del agua, pero ahora obedezco a Cia... No a ti-

-lo se haz lo que quieras con el-dijo el rey de los ladrones dándole un sorbo a su tarro de cerveza-pero tengo una pregunta ¿También puedes sangrar?-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-dijo confundido la versión obscura de Link hasta que sintió que algo atrapó su cuello contra la pared era un tridente dorado el cual emanaba electricidad dejando atrapado al clon-¡Que diablos es esto! ¡No me lo puedo quitar!-

-Cia no es la única persona que sabe combinar el Ki con la magia negra-mencionó Ganondorf cruzado de brazos frente al Dark Link original, el cual detrás de el aparecieron dos figuras de las sombras que revelaron ser el emperador del mal y el androide perfecto-también tenemos aliados de este universo-

-un segundo... ¡Ustedes estaban en el correctivo numero catorce!-mencionó Dark Link quien por ser la esencia del que atraparon tenia memoria de lo que le paso a los villanos de Dragón Ball-Master Hand solo puede sacarlos de ahí-

-correcto, el correctivo numero catorce es una pesadilla viviente, pero quedamos en un pequeño acuerdo para que alguien tome nuestro lugar ahí-dijo Freezer mientras recordaba ese horrible lugar de castigo impuesto por la mano jefe-¡Por lo que tu tomaras ese puesto!-

En eso un portal salio del suelo junto a Ghirahim y Zant el cual estaba junto al gerudo y tomandolo de una pierna lanzo a Dark Link hacia el correctivo numero catorce para liberar a Freezer y Cell de ese lugar, pero se aferró de una de las orillas de la barra para evitar ser atraído por el vórtice-¡¿Y ustedes traidores porque los ayudan?!-

-la ayudamos, pero mi lealtad siempre estuvo con el Rey del Mal-dijo el señor de los demonios para ser seguido por el Twil-en mi caso gran parte de mi plan de usurpar el trono del crepúsculo fue por el, asi que ni te quejes-

-ya es hora de que veas como es ese lugar sabandija-dijo Freezer disparando a las manos de Dark Link el cual se soltó pero a duras penas se aferró de las orillas del portal-esto no ha acabado, cuando salga de eso... ¡¿Eso es un yunque?!-dijo asustado mientras el Rey de los Koopas tenia efectivamente un yunque en sus manos

-no me gusta ensuciarme las manos, asi que te lo dejo caer-y efectivamente se lo dejo caer al clon obscuro justo en la cara el cual cayo al abismo conocido como el correctivo numero catorce-¡ESO NO SE HACE HIJOS DE SU REP#$% £€ MAAAAAAAA...!-

-bueno, no lo veremos por un rato o hasta que reaparezca en futuros episodios-dijo sacudiéndose las manos Bowser al terminar el trabajo que comenzaron todos-¡Yo invito las chelas!-

-solo nacional-dijo rápidamente el dueño de la taberna para después ser golpeado por un ya desatado Wolf-¡A quien le importa!-

-¿Y que hay de este?-pregunto Wario viendo al Gohan del presente casi desfallecido mientras comía un plato de cacahuates-¿Lo dejamos asi o de damos catre alla afuera?-

Al ver como quedo el joven saiyajin e hijo de Goku, Ganon solo pensaba en hacerlo sufrir pero al ver todo lo que sucedió-tráiganlo, iremos al donde era el valle de la hechicera-

Esta acción dejo boquiabierto al resto de los villanos hasta el propio Freezer y Cell-¡Es una broma Ganondorf! ¡El hijo de ese saiyajin me ha causado mas problemas que nadie!-

-¿para ustedes las esferas del dragón les suenan familiar?-pregunto el gerudo sonriendo maliciosamente al arcosiano-ya que Cia tiene no uno, sino dos juegos de esas esferas-

-me parece justo, si esa hechicera tiene las esferas del dragón ella no tendrá mi deseo de inmortalidad-dijo el emperador del mal sabiendo que esa mujer tiene en control las esferas del dragón

-*pffff* ¡Puedes pedirle lo que sea!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Wario y Bowser que estaban tomando y escupieron hacia el líder de Star Wolf que al parecer no le importó tras escuchar lo que dijo Freezer el cual les recalcó-no oíste o que cerebro de iguana, si tiene dos juegos de esferas de no se que, entonces tendríamos mas de un deseo _Podría pedirle un Landmaster hecho de oro sólido y con diamantes incrustados o un wolfen de mismo modo, o mejor aun ambos solo para mi... ¡Ohh si! ¡Seria el mercenario mas rico de la galaxia!_-

-dejen de hacer tonterías que ellos llegaran en cualquier momento-respondió Ganondorf fastidiado por la ineptitud de sus compañeros malvados, pero luego se le ocurrió algo-o mejor aun, porque no lo atraemos aquí... Dedede-

-¡REY DEDEDE!-

-¡No me importa lo que eres llama a ese tipo que tienes en tu ropa!-le grito enojado el gerudo al gobernante de Dreamland, el cual escuchar esa orden saco de sus mangas un control remoto que al presionar un botón el televisor del bar mostró a una un humano solo que con cabello negro y verde con un traje azul y lo más interesante que su tono de piel era color gris-**Empresas Pesadilla*** ¿En que puedo ayudarlo su majestad?-

-¡Argh!/¡Otra ves este tipo!/¡Apágalo pingüino pasado de tamales!-se quejaron Bowser, Wario y Wolf recordando al ejecutivo de empresas Pesadilla: El vendedor de monstruos de Pop Star (el universo de Kirby)-oye necesito que me envies algo-

-ha pasado tiempo desde que me contacto-dijo jovialmente el representante al servicio al cliente hacia el pingüino vanidoso-recuerde muy bien que tiene atrasos en sus pagos-

-¡Eso solo fue en la serie! ¡Solo quiero un pastel!-grito el Rey Dedede pataleando de puro coraje, el cual el ejecutivo de la pantalla le pregunto-¿Sera monstruo o comida?-

-comida, con que vea Kirby un monstruo pastel me sentiría mal por el-finalizo suspirando teniendo que recordar como un monstruo de caramelo atacó un pueblo pero para el pequeño guerrero estelar era un sueño hecho realidad, en cambio Cell no entendió porque necesitaban un patético postre, pero el arcosiano entendió completamente lo que quería hacer-ya entiendo Ganondorf, ¿Quienes llamar la atención de Bills? ¿No es cierto?-

-exacto, asi nos sacara de la tierra para prepararnos contra esa tonta mujer-mencionó dándole detalles del plan para contraatacar a Cia-ademas de sacar a los que están el el Valle de la hechicera y a este niño-

-que le parece uno de fresas con queso crema-mencionó el representante al servicio al cliente mostrándole una foto de un pastel el cual hasta el Rey Koopa se le estaba haciendo agua la boca-¡es perfecto! ¡Estamos en el séptimo universo!-

-entonces se cobrara el doble por envio a otros universos, su pedido estará en quince minutos-al mencionarle cuanto será el cobro, al Rey Dedede solo se le abrió la boca hasta llegar al suelo para que la pantalla se apagará dando asi fimalizada su trasmisión con Empresas Pesadilla-odio a este tipo, vamonos antes de que me cobren el doble-

Una vez que subieron al Gohan del presente en una camilla, el gerudo abrió un portal hacia el valle de la hechicera con el objetivo de ser los primeros en trasladarse con ayuda del dios de la destrucción...

-oigan, ¡Quien me va a pagar!-dijo el dueño de la taberna quien se le olvido cobrarle a los villanos que estuvieron durante casi dos capítulos en el bar-excepto tu Némesis... Tu eres genial-

-¡STARS!-

* * *

_**Mientras en el planta de Bills**__** (esto sucedió antes de que Cia destruyera el valle de la hechicera)**__**…**_

* * *

Durante la distracción de los niños, en un punto de la torre Karin, Shin los llevo a otro planeta para que todos evitaran el templo sagrado ya que se descubrió que ahí una emboscada los estaba esperando arriba, y también estaba en completa vigilancia el planeta supremo ya que era el segundo lugar en donde encontrarlos, asi que el único lugar donde no los encontrarían era en el planeta de Bills, siendo el mas lejano en todo el cosmos.

Con la ayuda de Dende pudo curar a los tres saiyajines de sangre pura, el cual les contaron todo lo que sucedió desde el control mental sobre algunos miembros de la mansión hasta el joven Gohan, la captura del planeta Namekusei, gran parte de los smashers y finalmente las esferas del dragón en su poder

Ahora cortos de tiempo, aliados y opciones, lo único que tenían era esconderse de ella, al ver que las cosas iban a empeorar, Goku le pidió a Wills que lo entrenara junto a Vegeta y Trunks del futuro para poder dominar el poder de un dios súper saiyajin o poder tener la habilidad de tener la transformación de un súper saiyajin azul, en el caso del viajero del tiempo estar al mismo nivel que los demás, el cual aceptó mientras ambos ya con ropas distintas (solo imagínense las mismas indumentarias de dragón Ball Súper, en Trunks su chaqueta y bufanda roja pero sin que le cambiara el pelo a azul sino aun tenia su cabellera violeta) entrenaban dentro del báculo de Wills

_[Música de fondo: Beerus' Tea Time Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

Para poder entrenar ademas de un refugio, solo tuvieron que pedirle a Master Hand un préstamo en cantidades exorbitantes de pizza el cual el dios de la destrucción comía con tanto deleite que ya llevaba más de 150 cajas consumidas-mmm... ¡Que delicia es esto! es un poco grasosa pero podria acostumbrarme-dijo Bills comiéndose la rebanada de pizza que llevaba en ese momento-ademas de ese suculento olor que me abre mas el apetito-

-que bueno que le gusta señor Bills, pero recuerde agradecerle a Bulma y a Master Hand-dijo Wills mirando hacia el lago-después de todo, dejo a todos que estuvieran aquí mientras arreglaban ese problema con el lado obscuro de la antigua guardiana de las eras de Hyrule ¿Recuerda?-

-todos los puestos en esta existencia tienen sus propios defectos Wills-dijo Bills tomando otra caja de pizza mientras olía su interior-por ejemplo, como dios de la destrucción todos deben tenerme miedo porque puedo destruir su planeta, en cambio ser un guardián de las eras debe estar completamente exiliado de todo ser viviente, créeme no me gustaría ser llamado Bills el guardián de las eras, tendría que estar solo sin ningún tipo de persona con quien hablar... *munch* por esa razón ella se dividió en dos entidades diferentes gracias a la encarnación de Demise-

-tiene toda la razón, por eso la gran guerra de Hyrule se produjo-nuevamente su maestro y compañero al respecto de los sucesos en el reino de Hyrule-como les ira al resto... Me pregunto como se sienten en este momento-

Y tenía razón Wills, en una de las bancas hechas por el, todos los amigos que Goku había hecho se encontraba cabizbajos tras escuchar a palabras de Vegeta, Trunks del futuro y la bruja umbral de lo sucedido en la Tierra-jamas pensé que esa malvada mujer le hiciera eso a todos-dijo Yamcha apretando los puños en la mesa con enojo-debi estar en ese lugar con todos, ¡Me siento un inútil!-

-pues no te quejes, si estuvieras ahí hubieras terminado como el resto-dijo Bulma callando a su ex novio el cual se asustó-ahora los únicos que quedan son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, los niños y los villanos de la mansión-

-lo se... pero no creo que se unan a nosotros-dijo nuevamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Puar-¿Como lo esta tomando Milk?-

-después de lo que nos dijo Vegeta, Trunks y Bayonetta... No muy bien-dijo respirando derrotada la científica peliazul mientras miraba en una de las piedras a lado del lago del planeta del dios destructor del séptimo universo mirándose a si misma mientras lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas-jamas pensé que todas esas palabras se las dijera a Goku... *snif* Yo fui la que cause todo esto... *snif* todo fue mi culpa... *snif* no debi sobreexplotar asi a Gohan-

-Milk...-dijo Ox Satán consolando a su hija, desde que escucho lo que le hizo a su cuñado y no solo eso lo disfrutaba de tal manera que ese rencor qur cargo por mucho tiempo floreció en algo que le favorecería a la hechicera obscura-escucha, tu no tienes la culpa, ella busco un punto en el que mi nieto estaba desprotegido y causo esa forma que es, pero sigo creyendo que todavía esta ese Gohan que conoces-

-¿En serio papá?-dijo levantando la mirada Milk, lo cual su padre le respondió firmemente-¡Por supuesto que si! es el hijo de Goku, la persona de que te casaste y tuviste dos buenos niños-

-gracias papá-termino Milk abrazando a su padre ya completamente aliviada, en eso volteo hacia el grupo principalmente hacia la mano jefe que estaba con gran cantidad de libros en una de las mesas hasta incluso en el suelo-Master no ha dicho nada desde que ese tipo de un solo ojo sacara ese cañón y los convirtieran en trofeos otra vez-

-dijo algo acerca de que tenía recuerdos borrosos de la invasión subespacial-hablo Oolong llevando una gran cantidad de libros en sus brazos hacia la familia Son-ya saben, ese tipo llamado Tabuu que menciono Shenlong cuando conocimos a Master, pero aquí entre nos, esta durmiéndose-

-shhh... ¡CHITÓN O TE HAGO CARNITAS AQUÍ!-grito Crazy ya con indumentarias de carnicero el cual este se asustó y huyó de ahí-tsss... Que nena, no aguanto nada-

-cállate Crazy-callo Master a su torpe hermano mientras veía otro libro, en eso una mujer que se encontraba a lado de la mano jefe de cabello miel, tirantes de mezclilla y camisa a rayas horizontales de colores brillantes le llevaba una taza de café-aun no lo descifras Master, te traje un poco de café-

-gracias **Tights**-dijo agradecido Master a la hermana de Bulma (si no saben quien es ella ya debuto en Dragón Ball Súper) a lo que dejó el libro a lado suyo-que bueno que Jaco saco a tiempo a tu padre y a ti de la Tierra antes de que esa loca fanática obsesionada de Link empezara una invasión a gran escala-

-¿Y a ti como te va?-pregunto la rubia hacia su amigo de mucho tiempo, el cual estaba verificando de la misma manera pero usando una computadora-pues no muy bien, he estado verificando en la base de datos de los patrulleros espaciales acerca de esa arma que me dijo Master, pero no existe en los archivos de armamentos ilegales-

-tienes razón, jamas vi ese tipo de cañón en mi vida, es imposible que de un solo disparo dejara en forma de trofeo a todos ellos e incluso a Piccolo-respondió el supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones que se encontraba de mismo modo que la mano jefe junto a Shin y a lado se encontraban tambien los miembros de las fuerzas de la naturaleza Arlon, Phosohpha y Viridi-¿Como les van a ustedes?-

-ni siquiera me lo digas, en primer lugar YO no soy Palutena o Pit que saben mas de eso-respondió la joven diosa rascándose la cabeza desenfrenadamente por la falta de información sobre el objeto que uso Wirzo-argh... ¡Esto es mas confuso que cuando aparecieron los Arumm!-

-¿Los que?-dijeron confundidos con lo que menciono Viridi a lo que la joven comandante les dijo en tono avergonzado-no querrán saber, se los digo por experiencia-

En otro lado, Rodin estaba muy concentrado al ver ese tipo de arma que puede acabar con un smasher de un solo disparo, para el armero era algo sumamente impresionante y mas si cuenta con esa tecnología que no era del cielo o el infierno pero no se encontraba solo ya que tenia a Goten, al joven Trunks y a Mr. Satán para ayudarlo junto a un hombre robusto con una bufanda y mucha pinta de gánster a lo que fumaba un habano-Rodin, ¿Porque diablos me tienes que traer a ese mundo que ni siquiera tiene conexión a internet en mi celular? Si algo odio es perderme el partido de las ligas mayores de béisbol de los Yankees de Nueva York contra los Red sox de Chicago-dijo **Enzo** hacia el dueño de "las puertas del infierno" recargándose en una de las sillas mientras encendía su habano-ademas ese tipo de arma ni siquiera perece que lo hicieran los ángeles o alla abajo, ¿Para que me necesitas entonces? tengo que hacer dinero para pagar la renta del apartamento en la que mi maldita esposa me dejo solo por no acordarme de nuestro aniversario-

-¿Recuerdas que me debes tu alma ademas de varios miles de dólares que no pagas de bebidas?-dijo Rodin seriamente hacia el enterrador neoyorquino el cual se cayo de la silla y se dispuso a tomar varios libros sin saber de que estaba buscando-asi esta mejor-

-recuérdenme no hacer tratos con el diablo o mas con el-respondió el "campeón" de la artes marciales apuntando hacia el ángel caído a los niños saiyajines, viendo que las cosas no avanzaban la mano loca se estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada hasta que alzó la voz con un megáfono que saco de la nada-¡OIGAN Y PORQUE HONGOS NO LE PREGUNTAN A BILLS!-

Esto saco de concentración a todos los que estaban ocupados el cual dieron el costalazo hacia atrás, cosa que molesto demasiado a Master Hand-te dire una razón por la cual ni le preguntamos, porque si lo molestas, se pone igual como los maestros de la CNTE cuando les impones la reforma educativa*-

-ah... No pos asi pos no-entendió Crazy alzando los ¿codos?-bueno pos ya me voy a ganarme la papa, ahí lo vidrios... Jarurururu-haciendo su imitación parecida a cierto personaje de internet y que por derechos de autor no lo daremos pero si lo saben ya no necesitan decirlo se fue la mano loca a hacer cosas que solo Crazy Hand sabe hacer (osea nada)

-_porque se habrá ido Crazy de aquí..._-se pregunto la mano jefe acerca de porque esa actitud de su hermano menor-_Meh me da igual, con que no haga ninguna de sus Crazytarcadas estamos bien_-

Tras dejar de pensar en Crazy Hand y enfocarse en que lugar vio esa arma, el dios de la destrucción había ya estaba comiéndose su pizza numero cuatrocientos-jamas pensé que la pizza fuera tan deliciosa... Esta sensación de estirarse en tu boca es aun mejor de lo que pensé-una vez que se chupo los dedos, Bills miro a la mano jefe con alegría-Master Hand quiero mas-

-lo siento pero ya fueron las últimas que pedi hace rato, asi que aguántate-dijo sin despegar la vista de un libro Master, lo cual alertó a todo el lugar por la forma en que le respondió al dios de la destrucción que de esa forma que le había respondido encendió su aura divina e hizo volar todas las cajas vacías de Pizza, cosa que el propio Master escupió por lo que dijo-¿Que dijiste?-

-*pffff*... _¡SOY UN PEN#$&amp; ACABO DE HACER UN PASTELOTE MARRON DEL TAMAÑO DE UN ELEFANTE! Ahora Master salte de ese hoyo antes que Crazy aparezca_ digo... Wills las escondió para que Crazy no se las comiera-pero en eso su maestro le respondió volteando a verlo-Master Hand tiene razón señor Bills, estan en mi báculo para que estén bien cuidados de su hermano menor-

-pues sacalos de ahí que quiero mas de esa delicia antes de que cambie de parecer... ¡Y los saque de mi planeta!-dijo molesto Bills perdiendo la paciencia el cual Wills de un brillo de sus ojos hizo aparecer su báculo junto a Goku, Trunks del futuro y Vegeta con varias cortadas y toda su ropa rasgada

-veo que avanzaron un poco con su entrenamiento señor Goku e igual a ustedes príncipe Vegeta-dijo Arlon viendo a los dos saiyajines de sangre pura sentándose en el suelo-ademas de que se lo estaban tomando muy en serio-

-oye Wills íbamos muy bien-se quejó Goku tras interrumpir su entrenamiento con su rival-casi iba a ganarle a Vegeta-

-como sea, lo único que nos interesa es que...-al momento de que estaba hablando la joven diosa solo sintió un hedor sumamente asqueroso que paso por su nariz en cula se tapó con las manos inmediatamente-*snif* *snif* ¡Que asco! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo llevan ahí?! ¡Apestan a muerto!-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Viridi-respondió el príncipe de los saiyajines cruzado de brazos sin inportale su higiene personal-si voy a darle una maldita paliza al ese insecto de alas negras por lo que me hizo ¡Porque lo voy a desplumarlo como a un pollo!-

-se te olvido también que Pit te saco de la tierra y te envio volando a una gasolinera-dijo pícaramente Phosohpha recordándole lo que paso hace horas, el cual se dio la vuelta sin importar lo que le había dicho-da igual niña-

-permítame señorita Viridi-en ese momento el leal sirviente de Viridi junto a Wills dieron un chasquido para que en cuestión de instantes quedaran completamente limpios y curados-increíble, ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Goku al verse completamente limpio en cambio Vegeta solo se veía impresionado

-que bueno que me enseñaste ese truco Arlon hace doce mil quinientos años-dijo Wills hacia el antiguo guardián del santuario lunar-se que sabe eso señor Wills, pero es porque esta la señorita Viridi esta presente-

-¡¿DONDE ESTA MI PIZZA?!-grito desesperado el dios de la destrucción desde su silla, cosa que la mano jefe interrumpió a todos-me gustaria seguir hablando como les fue en su entrenamiento pero mejor denle su pizza a Bills antes de que Crazy aparezca, y la ca$%# otra vez-

Tomando su báculo, el asistente de Bills hizo aparecer mas de 300 cajas de pizzas que cayeron sobre el dios de la destrucción, pero el único detalles era que...-que les parece, solo hay cajas vacías-

-¡¿Que le hicieron a las pizzas cerebros de mono?!-dijo histérica Viridi buscando en todas las cajas vacías ni una sola rebanada-¡No me digan que se comieron todo!-

-es que nos dio hambre durante el entrenamiento asi que nos la comimos-dijo el saiyajin criado en la Tierra haciendo su típica sonrisa, pero debajo de todas las cajas de pizza emergió las orejas de Bills hacia Goku y Vegeta como si fuera radar, en eso el príncipe de los saiyajines se defendió verbalmente-¡Fue el estómago de Kakarotto que causo todo esto!-

-ustedes dos... ¡COMO QUE SE COMIERON MIS PIZZAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!-grito a todo pulmón el dios destructor saltando de su silla tirando algunas cajas de pizza-¡Jamas se los perdonaré!-

-¡Kakarotto corre! ¡Ya no hay forma de convencerlo!-dijo Vegeta comenzando a correr junto a Goku humorísticamente para luego ser perseguidos por Bills-¡VENGAN AQUI MALDITO HIJOS DE LA CHIN &amp;$!-

-lenguaje señor Bills-dijo Wills regañando a su estudiante ya que ningun dios tiene permitido decir malas palabras a lo que los tres entraron a un bosque cercano al lago, viendo que no iba a calmarse hasta dejarlos con heridas tanto psicológicas como físicas,en cambio la mano jefe decidió hacer algo al respecto-bueno creo que iré por mas pizzas a ciudad Smash...-

Pero al momento de sacar su cartera, el cual salio una palomilla y noto que faltaba la tarjeta de crédito que había obtenido antes de que los guerreros Z fueran incursionados a la mansión, hasta que noto un pequeño papel que decía "te agarre la tarjeta de crédito vuelvo en un parpadeo... Besitos Crazy XOXOXOXO... posdata te ves chusco en la foto de la licencia para conducir con pelo afroamericano ¡LOL!"-¡CRAZY!-

-jarururu... mi bro, mi big brother como estas-dijo de forma muy bohemia la mano loca, el cual su hermano mayor estaba rojo como un chile toreado-se puede saber ¡¿Donde esta mi tarjeta de crédito Smashing Express?!-

-la use para comprar el libro de Luna de Plutón de Dross, junto a los libros del Rubius y tambien el de Hola soy German que esta alla en nuestro hogar que estaba presente pero ahora estoy presente aquí contigo y ser un gamer pro papuu, pero se me cayo en un agujero negro cuando venia para acá cuando estaba buscando un Deoxis en Pokémon Go ¿tu crees?-explicó Crazy de modo que hablaba como Plutarco de "una familia de diez", lo que causo que Master Hand dulcificara su voz y sacara un martillo dorado de la nada para romperle los dedos a su estupido hermano-¡AHORA SI TE MATO MALDITO PEN#$&amp;!-

-lenguaje señor Hand-dijo de misma manera Arlon regañando a Master, mientras Crazy hacia su típico escape "a la Zoiberg" y entraban al mismo bosque que estaban Goku y Vegeta escapando del dios de la destrucción-woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop-

Todo los presentes solo veían como desde el bosque se escuchaban los gritos de Goku, Vegeta, Bills, Master y Crazy Hand desde diferentes puntos del lugar

-¡Se lo juro que le daremos mas pizzas!-

-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡PORQUE SE LAS COMIERON!-

-¡Fue culpa de Kakarotto y su impulso de idiotez!-

-¡NO PUEDEN DARLE PRETEXTOS AL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN!-

-¡QUE TE DIJE DE USAR MI TARJETA DE CRÉDITO PARA COMPRAR LIBROS DE UNO DE ESOS MOCOSOS FASTIDIOSOS Y METICHES QUE TIENE PROHIBIDO SU ACCESO A LA MANSIÓN! ¡Y MAS DROSS Y GERMAN! ¡PERO ODIO MAS A DROSS!-

-es que sus video son... ¡Siniestros! como cuando descubri que a Reflet le gustan los animes para adultos y uno de esos tenia...-

-¡NO PUEDES DARME PRETEXTOS INVENTADOS CRAZY HAND!-

-no es inventado bro y tambien escuche cuando llegue a casa de Bulma que a Corrin le gusta eso de la cajita feliz que dice Falco y que le da asco, eso si no la de McDonald's-

-¡QUE CAJITA FELIZ NI SABRINA EN LA CÁMARA DE DIPUTADOS COMO BAILARINA EROTICA!-

-creo que iré yo mismo a pedirlas-comento Bulma pero en eso alzó la voz el supremo Kaiosama de hace seis generaciones-¡Escuchen todos ya encontré el escondite de esa hechicera!-

-en serio-dijeron los que se estaban peleando hasta que se fueron disparados hacia donde los supremos Kaiosamas estaban, el cual estaba con una bola de cristal hasta mostrar la imagen de una zona obscura donde diferentes rayos de colores salían-¿Y donde se encuentra? ¿Acaso es en la Tierra?-

*Clonk*

-¡Ahyiyiyiyi!-

-¡claro que no muchacho tarado! Esa no es la Tierra-se molestó el anciano Kaiosama hacia Goku tras haberle dado un coscorrón por no prestar atención, el cual le respondió tras sobarse la cabeza-entonces que es ese lugar, ¿Jamas había visto una zona como esa?-

-ese lugar es conocido como el **Subespacio**-dijo Shin viendo mas de cerca en donde esta la hechicera obscura y sus secuaces, hasta que llegó a los ¿Oídos? de la mano jefe-alto ahi todos, dijeron el Subespacio-

-si Master, pero que hace Cia ahí, no tiene sentido-se pregunto Dende porque escogió estar en una zona donde no hay vida, poco a poco Master Hand empezó a recordar hasta ese dia en el que una figura de un hombre de color azul y alas de colores en forma de una mariposa lo encadeno para usarlo contra sus propios aliados hasta recordar un momento sumamente importante...-¡YA SE DONDE ES ESE CAÑÓN!-

-¿Lo sabes?-dijeron todos a lo que Master continuó-jamas pensé en volver a recordar de donde salieron, esa arma que uso ese tipo llamado Wirzo se le conoce como **Cañón obscuro** y fue creado en una fábrica en un lugar llamado **La isla de los antiguos**, un lugar sagrado del cuarto universo, ¿Pero como pudieron saber de eso si toda la tecnologia subespacial desapareció hace siete años tras la invasión de Tabuu y su derrota si el Ganondorf que confabuló con el hizo desaparecer toda la isla?-

-¡Como pudo hacer eso Ganondorf!-dijo enojada Bulma acerca de la enorme traición que hizo para obtener mas poder-¡Cuando lo vea le voy a...!-

-no me refiero al que conocen sino al que participo en el tercer torneo Smash-corrigió la mano jefe dando a entender que no es el gerudo que vieron por primera vez-ese Ganondorf fue contactado por Tabuu mucho antes que comenzará el torneo y que causara esa invasión, por eso tuve que encontrar a otras encarnaciones de Link, Zelda y de otro Ganondorf para evitar que esto sucediera otra vez-

-ahora tiene sentido, veo que querés evitar que sucedan los mismos eventos de hace siete años-dijo Bills acercándose alos demás viendo a la imagen del Subespacio-Tabuu era el verdadero dios de la destrucción del cuarto universo, hasta que nosotros descubrimos que estaba planeando algo más que eso-

-¿Que quieres decir que estaba planeando algo mas?-pregunto Vegeta dando a entender cual era el verdadero objetivo del líder del Subespacio, para que Wills tomara su báculo y revelo la imagen de Tabuu flotando en el aire cruzado de brazos-como verán, el Subespacio es el único lugar donde puede estar Tabuu, si sale de ahí no vivirá lo suficiente por lo que se convertiría en polvo espacial, por eso ocupo a un individuo para advertir que llegaría como su ministro antiguo-

-¿Un ministro?-dijeron dudosos todos los presentes a lo que se pregunto Yamcha-¿y quien era ese ministro antiguo que advertía a los que atacaba?-

-es el-en eso una imagen mostro a un ser de cabeza cuadrada con un cuerpo en color crema y unos brazos de color rojo ademas de una base hexagonal que llevaba por pies, todo esto fue suficiente para revelarles a todos que el ministro antiguo era nada mas y nada menos que...-¡¿R.O.B?!-

-era el único en su clase que podía entrar y salir del Subespacio sin ser destruido como sus compañeros que habitaban la isla de los antiguos-dijo Bills de brazos cruzados en la espalda-cabe destacar que puede escanear a cualquier tipo de oponente y descifrar sus debilidades y claro de que es un smasher-

-¡¿Porque no nos dijiste acerca de esto?!-dijo Vegeta enardecido por no saber nada de esa información sobre el smasher autónomo, cosa que la mano jefe se sintió avergonzado ya que recordó algo sobre el-bueno originalmente R.O.B siempre fue serio, era el mas inteligente de todos y me ayudaba con todo lo que había en la mansión, pero un dia un cuarteto de tarados metieron la patota...-

-¡Voy a hacer el efectito de flashback ahora mismo! Wiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiu...-dijo Crazy haciendo un sonido casi molesto para todos y para comenzar el flashback

* * *

_**Recuerdo de Master Hand de hace cuatro años después del torneo Brawl...**_

* * *

_Voz de Master Hand: La cosa fue así, fue durante la inducción de los nuevos peleadores para el cuarto torneo Smash, y como verán yo estaba ocupado..._

_Voz de Crazy Hand: ¡Rascándote el ombligo y viendo Sabadazo!_

_Voz de Master Hand: Crazy no interrumpas, preparando que cambios tendría entre los más importantes seria la pelea de ocho en un solo lugar, así que tenía literalmente las manos ocupadas... ¿Entienden?_

_Crazy Hand: Buu... ¡Que mal chiste! ¡Traigan a comediante de la cola de caballo ese da mas gracia que tu!_

_Voz de Master Hand: ¡Cállate Crazy! Quise animarlos... Okay pero el encargado de las invitaciones era el buen R.O.B que sabia dentro de su base de datos todos los participantes que estarían en la mansión, pero jamas conté que tenia una actualización de su memoria asi que le di un descanso para que este actualizado... Hasta ese nefasto día..._

-bueno es hora de mi actualización de memoria general-dijo el smasher autónomo acercándose a una computadora de escritorio y conectar un cable USB desde su cabeza a la maquina-una vez que termine, iré a leer ese libro de Huckleberry Flint, no se porque dicen que es sumamente racista... iniciando modo sueño-

Al momento de comenzar su actualización el smasher autónomo, varias voces se escucharon pasar por la habitación

-¡Vamos Pitto! ¡Vallamos al parque de diversiones!-dijo alegre Pit mientras abrazaba a su clon-no Pitstain y deja de decirme con ese nombre-dijo el ángel negro quitándose a su original de la espalda

-increíble han pasado casi trece años desde que queme la mansión ese dia-respondió Roy mirando alrededor de toda la mansión que ahora es mas grande, en eso el joven mercenario le recalcó algo-y recuerda Roy lo que te dijo Master, si incineras otra cosa, ya no te va a invitar otra vez-

-Ya entendió Ike, el apenas comenzaba a usar la espada ese tiempo-mencionó Sonic dándole un codazo a Ike para que entendiera que no lo hara nuevamente-da igual Sonic solo que aun no entiendo el porque Pit tiene ahora dos personalidades diferentes-

-fue el espejo de la verdad, si dejas verte, tu lado oscuro saldrá a flote-contesto Dark Pit como surgió durante una de las misiones de Pit contra el inframundo-en el caso mío lo rompió antes de que terminara el proceso, asi que soy un clon imperfecto... ¡Pero yo soy mejor que este genio!-

-Si lo entiendo... porque es mas meloso que antes-menciono el espadachín peliazul alborotado mientras tenia a Pit en la espalda al que se le acerco a un oído-¿Te doy un beso Ike?-

-¡CÁLLATE PIT!-grito furioso tras tomarlo de su toga y arrojarlo justo a donde estaba R.O.B para que el ángel blanco presionara torpemente las teclas alt y F4

-alerta... borrado inminente... borrado inminente-grito R.O.B sintiendo como su memoria y su procesador se estuvieran licuando a lo que su cabeza giraba descontroladamente-¡QUE ME HICIERON HIJOS DE SU...! 10111000111110011110000011111000001010100010011011010010101001010110101001010100010101010101010101010101... Limpieza general completada-

*cuaz*

Al momento de que vieron los ojos del robot tornarse verdes y con número finalmente caer como un montón de fierros viejos de lado, el grupo solo se vio entre ellos para luego tragar saliva duramente a lo que Pit le pregunto asustado-¿R.O.B? ¿Estas bien?-

-bien hecho Pitstain lo mataste-dijo Dark picando la cabeza del smasher autónomo con una pluma, en cambio su contraparte buena corría en círculos-¡Que voy a hacer! ¡Que voy a hacer! Master me matara por esto, o peor aun ¡Crazy se lo dirá a Lady Palutena para que Master se lo diga!-

-Pit reacciona-dijo el joven león toamdolo de su bufanda para abofetearlo en la cara repetidas veces para que vuelva en si

*slap*

-mi carrera como smasher ha terminado-

*slap*

-esto es peor que cuando aparecí en televisión con el capitán N-

*slap*

-Hades debe estarse riendo de mi en estos momentos-

*slap*

-gracias Roy por las...-

*slap*

-¡Ya no estoy gritando o asustado!-

*slap*

-solo lo hago por tu bien-dijo tras haberlo soltado para después su contraparte obscura se pusiera en el computador que estaba usando R.O.B-agradéceme que no fui yo porque te daría una patada en la ingle, y lo único que hiciste fue borrar toda la memoria de personalidad, asi que no lo mataste-

-¡¿Y como lo ayudamos?! ¡No podemos dejarlo asi!-dijo nuevamente el ángel blanco entrando en pánico pero en eso recibió ahora un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Ike quien se sacudió la mano-ya no se levantara hasta mañana-

Tras un tiempo de administrar la computadora, Dark Pit comenzó a mover el archivo que encontró en un disco fantasma para después añadirle la vieja personalidad que tenía-listo, con eso bastara-

-¿Que le pusiste?-se pregunto Sonic tras haber desconectado el cable USB de la cabeza de del smasher autónomo, el cual este les dijo girando hacia ellos desde la silla-le puse la personalidad de un robot llamado Claptrap que tenia como archivo prohibido-

-¿Y crees que se den cuenta todos?-se pregunto el mercenario peliazul alborotado el cual el ángel negro tomo a Pit de las piernas y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo-para eso no largáremos de aquí Ike-

-con eso me convenció-respondió Roy pegando la carrera junto al mencionado para que nadie supiera lo que pasó en realidad, tras unos cuantos minutos un sonido parecido al encender una computadora de Windows Vista se escuchara-sistema actualizado...-

Tras levantarse, R.O.B solo miro alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, para después ver una bocina gigante al cual la se conecto a su base y le subió al máximo volumen después se acomodo la cabeza y dijo de esta manera casi mas o menos asi-¡BUENOS DIAS BOLSAS DE CARNE!-

El ruido fue tan fuerte que hizo volar los vidrios y cualquier cosa hecha de cristal o de un material frágil desde la mansión Smash hasta toda la ciudad, y si empeoramos la cosa, era la feria internacional del café exageradamente caliente en el centro de la ciudad Smash, al momento de que rompió todas las tazas de cada uno de los ciudadanos y para variar se encontraban todos los smashers en general el cual se les reventó las tazas en la ropa, cara y en la entrepierna de algunos

-¿Huelen eso?-dijo gruñendo al borde de matar a alguien el soldado legendario com el café que estaba goteando en su traje de camuflaje óptico-si... ¿Porque Snake?-dijo de la misma manera Samus con una vena en la frente a lo que algunas personas se alejaron de ella

-yo si se... Porque me huele a "Pit la ca%#" en el aire, y va a tener que usar unas alas hipodérmicas a partir de hoy-finalizo Falco con un tic en el ojo izquierdo debido a que el contenido caliente de su taza cayo justamente en la entrepierna...

-iré por mi traje-

-yo trere el Metal Gear REX-

-yo por el Landmaster-

Tras irse los tres smashers de un humor especial hacia la mansión, Bowser junto a Wario y su compinche ademas de ser el rival morado de Luigi: **Waluigi** se quedaron pensando en que es lo que les pasará a aquellos que causaron este desastre-¿Quieren apostar?-

-¡Wajajaja! ¡Waluigi acepta!-

* * *

_**Regresando a la historia...**_

* * *

-Wiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiu... Mi trabajo ha concluido-dijo tras terminar con el flashback Crazy el cual se fue a quien sabe donde

-y por eso jamas lo devolvimos a la normalidad-dijo Master Hand tras darle la información acerca de la personalidad hiperactiva de R.O.B-también tuvimos que llevar de emergencia a Pit, Roy, Ike y Sonic a un hospital para intentar reconstruirle las alas, piernas y brazos que Samus, Snake y Falco les rompieron tras regresar a la mansión-

-je... Ahora entiendo porque ese clon mal fallido apareció ese dia-fue en eso que vieron al rey de los ladrones junto a Bowser, Wolf, Wario y al Rey Dedede dejando sorprendidos a todos al ver que aparecieron de la nada cosa que Milk se levanto y se fue directo a los villanos de la mansión Smash-al fin se dignan a aparecer, ¡¿Donde estaban todo este tiempo mientras una bruja loca causaba estragos en toda la tierra vagos irresponsables?!-

-ja... Ay que miedo tengo-dijo burlón el rival de Mario el cual Bowser se unió a el quien se cruzó de brazos-¡Bwajajaja! No me hagas reír, ¿Tu y cuantos mas...-

En ese momento el rey Koopa solo sintió algo que le hundió el duro cráneo que tenia hasta que le cayo encima a Wario hasta hacerlo tortilla, ya que la esposa de Goku saco su sartén exageradamente indestructible-je... Que bueno que no fui yo, porque me vería...-dijo Wolf viendo a los dos villanos del universo de Mario inconscientes por esa mujer irritable, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos después para que Bulma le diera un coscorrón y lo dejara en el suelo como a los últimos dos-¡No crean que se salvan de esta tarados!-dijo enojada Bulma tras dejar noqueado al lobo antropomórfico

-era de esperarse de la esposa de Vegeta-se escuchó una voz muy familiar que llamo la atención de los amigos de Goku-okay quien fue... n-no es cierto-

_[Música de fondo: Inescapable Fear Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

Sin duda alguna vieron que a lado de Ganondorf se encontraban el arcosiano y el ser perfecto junto a Ghirahim y Zant quien estaban ambos villanos que enfrentaron todos hace tiempo aun con vida-¿Me recuerdan?-pregunto el androide perfecto sonriendo hacia ellos

-¡¿Cell?!-

-no es el único que esta aquí-fue esta vez ahora Freezer de igual modo que Cell

-¡¿Freezer?!-

-a ver... a ver... como se escaparon del correctivo numero catorce ustedes dos-dijo Master Hand apuntando hacia los dos, ya que ellos estaban en ese lugar tras la destrucción total de la mansión Smash, el cual el gerudo le respondió-fui yo quien los ayudé-

-Crazy recuérdame despedir al que se encuentra encargado del correctivo numero catorce-respondió hacia su hermano menor el cual le dijo con una señal de OK-oki doki no hay problema, voy a extrañar mucho al Piojo Herrera, hacia un buen trabajo-

-ah si la pregunta que todo el universo se pregunta... ¡¿Donde ve#$% andaban todos ustedes¡?-grito la mano jefe hacia los smashers villanos que estaban perdidos por toda la Tierra, hasta que Crazy se metió nuevamente-mejor aun, bro como llegaron aquí-

-Esa si es una pregunta verdadera y no la de esos que preguntan de la calle para ganar dinero-dijo admirado Master después de escuhcae a su hermano menor, en el cual Zant les respondió-es tan simple, fue Wills quien nos trajo hasta acá durante el flashback, junto con ellos claro-

Todos sin excepción dieron la vuelta a lado de los villanos para ver a Impa, Ruto, Darunia, Midna, Agitha, Fi y varios soldados con la misma insignia de Hyrule junto al maestro Roshi y Yajirobe-¡Maestro Roshi!-

-no se preocupen por todos ellos, también vienen de Hyrule-dijo el ermitaño tortura calmando a todos hasta incluso a los smashers villanos que estaban entre ellos-también estoy sorprendido pero ya me contaron todo lo que sucedió-

-Roshi tiene razón, supimos del regresó de Cia otra vez ademas de que esta vez es ahora mas poderosa que hasta destruyo todo el valle de la hechicera que estaba en su tierra en cuestión de segundos-comento Impa acerca de los que sucedió en la Tierra

-¡¿Que hizo que?!-dijo Goku uniéndose a resto el cual ahora continuó Fi-y la razón por la que ellos están aquí es porque el atacante de esta persona lo enviaron al denominado "correctivo numero catorce" en su lugar-fue en eso que todos vieron a Gohan del presente todo golpeado y ensangrentado tras su pelea contra el lado oscuro de Link traído por un grupo de médicos del ejército hyliano

-¡Gohan! ¿Que le paso?-dijo aterrada Videl viendo a su esposo muy mal herido, en eso uno de los médicos de las fuerzas Hylianas le dijo-cuando fue a buscar a Ganondorf y sus aliados fue atacado por Cia y un tal Dark Link, pero ya se desasieron del último pero ella desapareció-

-un momento, ustedes salvaron a Gohan-dijo completamente impresionado Goku al ver como todos los villanos (incluyendo también a Freezer y Cell) de las manos de la hechicera obscura, el cual el gerudo le dijo de manera seria-¿El dicho el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo les suena?-

-vaya, jamas pensé que ustedes nos ayudarían, en especial tu Freezer quien mas nos odias-dijo dl saiyajin criado en la Tierra mirando al emperador del mal para luego que le respondiera-ni crean que será para siempre, aun tenemos cuentas pendientes, mientras esa hechicera este en este universo y quiera tomar mi lugar esta equivocada con eso ¡Yo soy el gran emperador Freezer! ¡Que no se les olvide!-

-lo tomare eso como una alianza temporal con Freezer-dijo Vegeta dando la espalda a su antiguo jefe-de todas las cosas que tengo que soportar es unirme a Freezer y mas a Cell-

-de misma manera estoy con Vegeta, pero también le veo el lado positivo de las cosas-menciono el androide perfecto sonriendo hacia Trunks del futuro-ahora que el Gohan que me derrotó esta contra nosotros, significa que podre hacerlo sufrir... Pero no lo matare, prefiero que sufra de la misma manera que lo hizo hace años atrás-

-aceptó, pero ni se les ocurra traicionarnos-dijo el viajero del tiempo sin perder de vista al bioandroide en caso de que los traicionen y se unan a Cia-eso tambien va para Freezer y a Ganondorf también-

-veo que ya arreglaron las pases temporalmente-dijo Bills uniéndose al grupo junto con Wills quien estaban comiendo del pastel qeuclos villanos le dieron, en cambio el arcosiano solo se espanto al ver como el dios de la destrucción apareció frente a el-¡¿S-señor Bills?!-

-recuerden que estan ahora bajo las órdenes de Master Hand-dijo tranquilamente mientras comía su pastel mientras todos los villanos asentian asustados, en cambio Ganondorf solo su postro ante el, si algo sabia era no hacer enfurecer a un dios, ni mucho menos a uno destructor, pero al escuchar las palabras de Bills, el androide perfecto camino y se puso enfrente del dios de la destrucción-se te ofrece algo, cual era tu nombre... Mmm... ¡Ah sí! era Cell-

-cabe mencionar que no obedeceré las órdenes de un guante gigante… ni en especial a ti-dijo fríamente Cell a la cara de dios de la destrucción, en cambio este ni siquiera le importo lo que decía-mmm… se nota que tienes parte de la arrogancia de Freezer, pero… ¿Crees que tienes la fuerza para encarar al dios de la destrucción?-fue en eso que Bills mostro su aura morada divina haciendo retroceder completamente a Cell, el cual jamás había sentido un aumento de poder, peor como era posible que incluso Vegeta, Goku y Freezer le tuvieran un enorme temor a este dios

_[Música de fondo: Beerus' Madness Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

A medida de que lo miraba, Cell abrió los ojos completamente, sintiendo como el mundo a su alrededor parecía detenerse por completo, algo en su vista comenzó a fallar, como si las células de Vegeta, Freezer y Cold reaccionaran con tal solo ver al dios de la destrucción que se encontraba a tan solo cinco metros de él, sin dejar de mirar pasivamente a los ojos del androide, en eso poniendo una mano en su espalda y una hacia el frente le dijo- ¿Porque no lo intentas? y sabrás el verdadero significado del miedo… porque hasta el mismo hijo de Goku que tu odias por lo que te hizo también me respeta… y me teme por igual-

Cell sentía el mismo sentimiento de miedo que había sentido hace nueve años antes, fue que sintió como le comenzó a temblar las piernas hasta incluso las manos hasta que arrodillo y puso una mano sobre una rodilla, varias imágenes y recuerdos destellaron ante él, tanto de Vegeta como su padre era humillado por Bills, para después como Freezer, al igual que su hermano y su padre arrodillándose ante el a pesar de ser unos hombres sin sentimientos pero un dios destructor era algo que ellos no podían desafiar… solo sintió como el miedo comenzó a carcomerlo hasta que finalmente se arrodillo, fue que Trunks del futuro se quedó atónito, ¿cómo un monstruo creado por un científico loco podría postrarse ante una entidad como Bills?, era simple… si lo atacaba lo haría cenizas en cualquier instante

-veo que entendiste la realidad de las cosas Cell, pero recuerda tendrás que ayudar a todos en especial a Goku si quieres esa revancha contra Gohan o incuso a Ganondorf-dijo Bills dándose la vuelta para luego decirle algo mas-¿no querrán hacerle compañía a ese tal Dark Link en el correctivo número catorce?-

-N-no señor Bills-dijo tembloroso Cell sintiéndose humillado sin haber peleado con él-no los traicionáremos… se lo juro desde el fondo de mi obscuro corazón-

-¿Que será ese correctivo numero catorce que dejo aterrados a Freezer y a Cell?-dijo Krilin preguntándole a Crazy Hand a lo que la mano jefe le dijo tras sus espaldas-no tientes a la suerte Krilin-

-bueno creo que entendiste, ¿Wills podrías preparar esa sopa instantánea que me gusto mucho?-dijo alejándose de todos a lo que su asistente le respondió-en unos cinco minutos estará señor Bills-

Al ver como el orgullo del ser perfecto lo hicieron pedazos otra vez, el gerudo le sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo algo que ni siquiera alguien mas lo escuchara-cuando enfrentes a un dios, estas peleando una batalla pérdida que nunca ganarás-

-muy bien... muy bien, es hora de preparar un plan de rescate y ademas de tener una justificación de venganza contra Cia-dijo Bowser con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza tras el sartenazo que le dio Milk, en cambio Ganondorf también estuvo de acuerdo con el rey de los Koopas-admito que nunca piensa, pero si van a preparar un contraataque ante ella en el Subespacio, lo primero es encontrar una entrada a ese lugar-

-también hay que recordar que varios estan bajo su control mental, lo que tienen que hacer es regresarlos a la normalidad-dijo Midna con las manos detrás de su cabeza, era una prioridad volver a la normalidad a los smashers que están bajo las órdenes de la hechicera obscura, sin duda había poca información sobre como revertir los efectos de ese control mental

-y que tal si usan el agua ultra sagrada, funciono para purificar a los afectados contra Garlic Jr, funcionara con ellos-dijo Yamcha levantando los ánimos de todos, pero fue callado por Vegeta-¿dime macho alfa? ¿Vas a forzarlos a tomarla antes de que maten?-

-no funcionará, es magia negra que se origina en Hyrule, pero si también contiene del séptimo universo debe haber un objeto que invierta el modo maligno-menciono la capitana Sheikah caminado de un lado al otro intentando descifrar como romper el hechizo que contola a los miembros que estan bajo su mando, todo el mundo estaba usando cualquier metodo para revertir el modo maligno pero ninguno funcionaria, hasta que...-mmm... Creo recordar como regresarlos a todos los controlados por Cia a la normalidad Impa-

-en serio Bills... Disculpe señor Bills, ¿Acaso hay una forma de revertir eso?-dijo Impa mientras todos veían al dios de la destrucción en completa calma para descubir que era la forma de anular el modo maligno de Cia, fue que en eso vio hacia el lago y grito-¡Pez oráculo! ven aquí-

En eso un pequeño baculo donde un pez azul de cuerpo parecido al de una serpiente fue directo hacia el dios de la destrucción, muchos no sabían que Bills tenia una especie de oráculo adivinador con el, hasta que hablo en completo respeto-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-dime Pez oráculo, ¿Existe una forma de anular el control mental conocido com el modo maligno hecho por la hechicera obscura Cia?-le pregunto Bills hacia su mascota el cual en cuestión de segundos me respondió-si señor Bills, hay una forma-

-¡En serio! ¡puedes traer a mi Gohan de regresó a la normalidad!-grito Milk casi a punto de chocar contra el dios destructor el cual rápidamente Bayonetta la sostuvo antes de que causara un daño irreversible de su kimono-ten cuidado querida, ¿No querrás hacer enfadar a Bills?-

En eso y con ayuda de Wills, fue que la imagen de un bosque apareció a lo que el pez oráculo les dijo a todos-en algún lugar de la Tierra del séptimo universo, esta una chica de sangre Hyliana de cabello rubio con unas pequeñas coletas en sus lados, un rompe vientos verde, unos guantes de cuero al igual que sus botas y un par de ballestas-

-no puedes al menos darnos, ¿no se? ¡¿COMO UNA MALDITA FOTO?!-grito Vegeta quien solo veía árboles por todo el lugar hasta que se mostró la persona que fue descrita hace poco junto a una pequeña ave blanca que resembla mucho a un pollo-la chica que nombre se llama **Linkle**, una granjera y criadora de Cuccos-

-ja que nombre tan tonto-dijo burlándose el arcosiano en señal de que no le importaba lo que havia el pollo hasta que Wills le aclaro las dudas a todos-de hecho Freezer, los cuccos son las especies aviarias mas feroces de todo Hyrule, cada año 1000 personas mueren a causa de un grupo de cuccos que el propio rey del mal o el señor Bills-

-¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE?!-

-no es broma... esa cosa es el diablo con cresta-dijo Zant quedándose el sudor de su frente al igual que Midna y la cazadora de insectos, para luego que Ganondorf les dijera una curiosa historia-si les digo que el trío de duendes les tienen un pánico a esas cosas, no querrán hacerlas enojar-

-¿y que tiene que ver ella con los idiotas que estan controlados por Cia?-se pregunto el príncipe de los saiyajines a lo que el pez oráculo le dijo-la razón por la que necesitan a Linkle es que ella es la portadora de la **brújula Hyliana**-

-¡¿LA BRÚJULA HYLIANA?!-gritaron el supremo kaiosama de hace seis generaciones y el propio Bills ademas de Wills-como puede ser posible que una niña _ademas de ser tan bonita_ tenga un artefacto tan poderoso-

-oye Shin ¿que es la brújula hyliana?-dijo Gohan del presente hacia el mencionando acerca del objeto que se dijo-según tengo entendido, la brújula fue hecha por las mismas diosas que crearon la Trifuerza, mi antepasado y el dios armero Dyntos-

-¡¿ES UNA PU# BROMA?!-grito Viridi arrancándose parte de su cabello al tener que recordar a la deidad que creo el gran tesoro sagrado para detener a Hades hace tiempo-lenguaje señorita Viridi-

-jamas había oído hablar de la brújula Hyliana entre la leyenda del héroe del tiempo-respondió Fi siendo casi el antecesor espiritual de la espada maestra, a lo que el asistente de Bills continuó-tengo entendido que el artefacto fue creado principalmente aquí en el séptimo universo, tiene la capacidad de localizar a cualquier persona o objeto con solo pensarlo-

-Asi que esa brújula puede localizar lo que sea sin importar que oculte su presencia o sea un dios-dijo Goku sorprendido por la habilidad del objeto, para después la mascota del dios de la destrucción continuo hablando-no solo eso, también se creó específicamente para contrarrestar los efectos del modo maligno creado por el dios demonio **Demigra**, la verdadera versión es mas poderosa y los hace mas poderoso y fáciles de controlar pero los hace parecer como si fueran zombis-

-¿y que hay de la versión hecha por Cia?-pregunto Ganondorf algo curioso acerca del hechizo que uso contra los siete smashers-es una versión imperfecta que posee las características originales del modo maligno salvo que aun mantiene esas viejas personalidad pero ahora son malvados-

-eso explica porque ese tarado emplumado actuó normal ante nosotros-menciono Vegeta respecto al cambio de personalidad que tuvo el ángel blanco ademas del resto, a cambio de cierta persona-¿Pero aun no entiendo que eran esas marcas en esa mocosa que es una estratega y en esa pila de chatarra?-

Fue en eso que Wills uso su báculo y miro la pelea entre los smashers controlados y los guerreros Z hasta que noto las características que menciono Vegeta hasta que les dijo-mmm... Reconozco esa insignia en su mano y en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, es la marca de Grima: el dragón caído-

Ninguno de los presentes entendió de que era ese Grima hasta que Bills recordó de donde era-ya recuerdo, ¿No es ese dragón de seis ojos que quería causar una obscuridad eterna? Ahora que recuerdo jamas pensé que tuviera una hija-

-sonora raro para usted señor Bills, pero Robin y Reflet son diferentes versiones del mismo Grima, solo que el hombre no tiene la marca en su mano, pero en cambio ella si lo tiene-dijo Master Hand aclarando la confusión entre ambos estrategas, pero después continuó con la descripción del reploide rojo-pero de Zero jamas lo recuerdo, tal vez esa chica llamada Ashe tenga todas las respuestas, entonces Goku, Vegeta, los niños, Trunks del futuro y el resto deben de buscar a Linkle en la Tierra otra vez junto con la brújula Hyliana, por lo que tendré que pedirte Wills si los puedes llevar de regresó, a cambio de mas pizzas-

-trato hecho Master Hand-dijo rápidamente el dios de la destrucción en total acuerdo con la mano jefe-yo mismo iré a pedir los ingredientes como yo quiero Wills ve con ellos-

-papá... iré con ustedes-dijo Gohan uniéndose al grupo del asistente del dios destructor con determinación en su rostro-tengo mis curiosidades acerca del Subespacio, y mas tengo que detenerme a mi mismo antes de que cause algo irreversible-

-¿saben que esto será una misión suicida?-dijo Wolf sabiendo que no saldrán vivos de esta pelea-no tuve la oportunidad de saber de Tabuu o de la invasión subespacial, pero lo supe al hackear los archivos de McCloud-

-no tenemos otra opción ¿Verdad Goku?-dijo Freezer uniéndose a los demás junto a Cell quien estaba callado-pero cuando acabe esto, los hare pedazos a todos saiyajines-

-mejor guarda tus fuerzas para cunado comienze el torneo Freezer-dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines hacia el arcosiano-ahí podrás pelear contra todos ya que lo que cuenta es la experiencia en combate-

-hmph... Lo tendré en cuenta cuando termine-dijo Freezer alejándose un poco de su antiguo esbirro casi a lado de Ganondorf y Wolf, tras ponerse juntos todos Goku y Vegeta pusieron sus manos en Wills para llevarlos nuevamente a la Tierra, el cual Goku saludo a todos antes de irse con los villanos smashers y las tropas hylianas-¡Nos vemos!-

-mucha suerte a todos-dijo Bulma dándoles suerte contra Cia y sus aliados hasta que finalmente Wills se los llevo volando a velocidades superiores a las de la luz con destino a la Tierra, pero en los pensamientos del rey del mal algo lo mantenía pensativo

-_algo no esta bien... Esa hechicera tiene una cosa en la cabeza y esa es ese duende verde_-pensó Ganondorf con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba las palabras de la hechicera obscura ademas de sus acciones en la Tierra del séptimo universo-_esta invasión esta muy bien planificada para atacar a los doce universos hasta llegar a hacer una guerra dimensional ¿O hay alguien que la este usando para encubrir su verdadera identidad con esa excusa?_-

* * *

_[Música de fondo: The Terror of Freeza's army Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

_Ahora que los villanos de la mansión Smash y el ejército de Hyrule se unieron para detener a Cia de una vez por todas, jamas contaron que Freezer y Cell también estaban con ello tras haber escapado del correctivo numero catorce _

_Pero las cosas para Goku no serán tan sencillas como parece, ahora que tiene a todos los smashers capturados junto a otros bajo su control y las esferas del dragón de la Tierra junto a las de Namekusei, el destino del séptimo universo pende de un hilo_

_Pero de acuerdo la mascota de Bills la única forma de regresar a la normalidad a los que están bajo el modo maligno, es encontrar a la chica de ropas verdes que se encuentra en la Tierra y que porta la brújula Hyliana, un objeto que puede revertir el efecto de control mental de todo aquel que tenga bajo su poder ademas de poder encontrar un acceso directo a la guarida de la hechicera obscura y sus aliados, ya que estan en los confines del subespacio en el mismo lugar donde los smashers derrotaron a Tabuu y que el Ganondorf de la era del crepúsculo destruyo con el uso de las bombas subespaciales: La isla de los antiguos_

_Pero lo que no saben, es que ella esta creando el misterioso "Plan B" junto al doctor Kochin, el doctor Wheelo y el doctor Maki Gero el cual podrá acabar instantáneamente contra cualquiera_

_¿Que clase de arma estarán creando para Cia y porque es tan importante para ella? ¿Encontraran a la chica que necesitan para salvar a sus amigos? ¿Podrán los guerreros Z y las tropas Hylianas confiar completamente en los villanos o viceversa? ¿Acaso hay alguien detrás de todo esto según Ganondorf? ¿Que pasara con Azura, Ashe, Shulk, Kamui y Lana que estan en las manos del doctor Kochin? ¡¿Y cuando saldrán los Amiibos de Bayonetta, Corrin y Cloud?! ¡¿Hasta que el NX lo den a la luz o salga The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild o que chin#$%&amp;?!_

_Ejem…_

…

_(Se muestra a Cia en el centro de varias estatuas mientras unas alas de colores en forma de mariposa salían de su espalda, en su pecho aparecía un disco y comenzaba a tener un resplandor al del modo maligno pero mas saturado al que tenían sus marionetas)_

_Cia con voz distorsionada entre su voz y la de un hombre: Mi venganza esta casi completa... Pronto los dioses de los doce universos sentirán mi ira... Y muy especialmente a ti gran __**Xenosama:**__ Rey de los doce universos... ¡Yo __**Tabuu**__ acabaré con toda la existencia...! Porque encararme... Es cortejar a la muerte..._

_Hejejeje... Jajaja... ¡JAJAJAJA!_

_Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo de Dragón Smashers..._

_Voz interna de Cia dentro del disco: ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor a salir de aquí! ¡Lana! ¡Auxilio!_

* * *

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Canción de fondo: Lines Of Power [adult swim] bump song**_

_**¡Siniesstro! Qué onda con ese giro en la historia, como verán he visto diferentes versiones de como Tabuu busca venganza contra los smashers pero no en este caso, en el capítulo final pondré como fue que el verdadero líder del Subespacio se encontró con Cia como recuerdos del pasado mientras que Goku y vegeta van a rescatar a los demás miembros de la mansión y detenerlo a pesar de que no saben que es Tabuu**_

_**Esta fue la razón de mi falta de publicación pero fue para conseguir que esta parte tuviera más acción que cualquier otro Fic basado en Dragón Ball Z este basado ya que la gran mayoría son de puro pu#$ romance...**_

_**Ma%#$ un chi$%&amp; con esas pu# £ cosas, ta bien que sea romance bien cursi, pero no jo#$&amp; cada día veo más de eso en Fanfiction...**_

_**...**_

_**Perdón no fue mi intención insultar a todos pero... (Ejem) tampoco es siempre eso**_

_**Otra cosa, esta no será la última vez que verán a Dark Link, sino que tengo planes para el en un futuro, además de que introduje a Enzo del mundo de Bayonetta junto a Jaco el patrullero espacial y la hermana de Bulma: Tights**_

_**Dependiendo de que tanto tiempo me tarde en la tercera parte ya tengo casi los diálogos que son para los siguientes episodios, asi que tras finalizar la primera saga, la siguiente será casi puro refil de la vida en la mansión Smash y el comienzo del cuarto torneo Smash hasta que llegue el momento de conocer al siguiente antagonista de este crossover**_

_**Dejando a lado todo es hora de las referencias del capítulo:**_

* * *

_**Referencias: **_

_**1- George Hosato Takei es un actor de televisión, director, autor y activista estadounidense.**_

_**En la televisión estadounidense, se hizo famoso por su papel de Hikaru Sulu, el timonel de la nave de estrella Enterprise, en el programa Star Trek (Viaje a las Estrellas). También, actuó en el mismo papel en seis largometrajes de Star Trek y en un episodio de Star Trek: Voyager.**_

_**También es reconocido por su característica frase: Oh Myyy!**_

_**2- Kill la Kill es una serie de anime producida por Trigger. La serie, que es el primer proyecto de anime en televisión original de la empresa, es dirigida por Hiroyuki Imaishi y escrita por Kazuki Nakashima, de hecho esa fue la razón por la que me tarde en actualizar ya que me envicie por la historia y ¡no por otra cosa!**_

_**3-**_ _**El significado de sick burn es acerca de que le dijo una oración sumamente reveladora que le afecto en el pasado y se lo recalcan en la cara a cualquiera**_

_**4-**_ _**En palabras simples, se le da el término de niño rata a aquellos jugadores que son niños de entre 10 a 14 años (etapa previa a la pubertad) que se encuentran jugando juegos en línea que NO son acordes a su edad, se delatan fácilmente por su voz chillona de niños y su carácter de criticar juegos y jugadores sin conocimientos amplios sobre ellos, culpándolos de sus propias faltas, se niegan a reconocer errores o pedir disculpas. Junto a ello, pueden ser sumamente hostiles y agresivos ya sea cuando las cosas van a su favor o al contrario, ya sea por pretenciosos o frustrados, sin embargo cuando se ven amenazados, huyen y escapan de las partidas.**_

_**5-**_ _**Si recuerdan muy bien al general Blue en el anime y en el manga, le dan asco toda clase de insectos y roedores, como ratones, lo que condujo a su derrota en su primera batalla contra Goku a lo que básicamente le tuvo un pánico a Pichu.**_

_**6-**_ _**En el juego de Mega Man ZX Advent, el Modelo A puede usar una habilidad que le permite copiar y utilizar el ADN de enemigos poderosos obtenidos en combate, las Copias no precisan todas las habilidades, ni los poderes, ya que algunos jefes o enemigos poseen puntos débiles, los cuales seria mortales para el usuario, por lo tanto no son exactas, pero poseen alguna otra tácticas especiales que no se conoce a simple vista.**_

_**7-**_ _**En el episodio 14 de la serie abridged, Krilin usa la táctica de fingir como si fuera un pato por casi todo Namekusei hasta la fecha del último episodio **_

_**8-**_ _**Les daré un pequeño spoiler de Fire Emblem fates, actual mente pueden contraer matrimonio con la misma persona e incuso con los propios familiares, en serio no es chiste**_

_**9-**_ _**Sinceramente creo que el papel de Gohan fue muy mal tratado después de la saga de cell, digo en diferentes fics esto se usa frecuentemente para hacer que no se necesita que Goku sea el héroe a cada rato porque sería un cliché**_

_**10-**_ _**la estatura oficial de Vegeta es de un metro con sesenta así que el pelo solo le da veinte centímetros extra**_

_**11-**_ _**Bueno… no necesitamos entrar en detalles como nació Bra**_

_**12-**_ _**esta escena es muy reconocida tanto como en la serie debido a que Vegeta actuó como si fuera un pedófilo**_

_**13-**_ _**en Team Four Star, el taioken causa una pequeña y perturbadora imagen chequen en YouTube para saber de las imágenes mostradas en la serie**_

_**14-**_ _**Las Empresas Pesadilla (Nightmare Enterprises en inglés) es dirigida por Nightmare, esta empresa vende monstruos para combatir a Kirby en la serie**_

_**15-**_ _**Una noticia casi nacional acerca de la reforma educativa que incluso llego aquí a la zona regiomontana**_

* * *

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**__**cero**__** jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

_**Lamentablemente no habrá epilogo por lo largo que esta este capítulo...**_

_**Pero en su remplazo temporal responderé a los comentarios de los últimos episodios al mero estilo de Julio Esteban…**_

_**(Introduce la canción de intro de Mujer: casos de la vida real)**_

* * *

aletuki01 responde los primeros dos capítulos (prologo 1 y 2) querido Smashbrosarrmagedon…

* * *

_¡A favoritos! Lo he terminado de leer y puedo decir que este fic es muy creativo y me encanto jujuju ya quiero ver como se pondrá la cosa aun que supongo que los guerreros z tendrán cierta ventaja con algunos personajes. Espero la continuación buen trabajo n.n_

_Kyyyaaa! Estupendo, por fin los guerreros z estarán en la mansión, me gusta la actitud de ambas manos en especial a Crazy. Supongo que los demás competidores tendrán un nivel igual al de los guerreros Z._

_Estaré esperando el proximo capitulo, de verdad nunca había leído un fic donde se juntaran estos dos universos y me encanta, sigue así n.n_

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pero como se menciono en algunos episodios no tendrán la misma fuerza que poseen en su mundo, así que será más coherente ya que lo mas importante en el torneo Smash es la habilidad en combate que la fuerza para evitar que sean OP**_

* * *

Un guest respondió en el prologo 2 con esta notita…

* * *

_Me imagino que goku va haser unos de los personajes más fuerte en smash_

* * *

_**Primero… aprende a escribir bien, y segundo… huelo a niñus raticus desde la pantalla (y si soy bien ve #$)**_

* * *

Leozx95 quien fue mi inspiración respondió a los siguientes comentarios del prólogo 2, la primera parte del primer capítulo y del anterior del más reciente…

* * *

_Debo decir que tu historia es bastante interesante y divertida, con tanta referencia a cosas mexicanas, pinche Crazy de chofer naco xD_

_Bueno no me gusta mucho la idea de personajes de DBZ en Smash, pero si me gusta como la estas planteando y por eso la seguire, honestamente me sorprendio la cantidad de peleadores de este universo, o sea son bastantes... haran un desmadre xD_

_oh vaya, nuevo cap, aunque lo senti bastante rellenoso(?) _

_pero bueno en general esta bastante bien, hay varios errorcillos como ortograficos y el hecho de que te comiste palabras/letras pero nada grave_

_mmm solo puedo decir una cosa ejem *cof cof* ¡NO! ¡EL 14 NOOO!_

_Wooooow! Esa fue una referencia ENORME a Hellsing Ultimate... genial xD_

_Mmm cientifico, chica de cabello morado y lentes... ¿Arale? O.o_

_Hahaha el plantio de marihuana xD ... digo de zanahorias_

_Bien como sea excelente capitulo_

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios Lerox, con base al segundo comentario: he mejorado mi ortografía poco a poco, en el tercero le atinaste, si lo saque de Hellsing Ultimate… pero de TFS, ya que se apega un poco más a la original (les recomiendo que la vean están en el capítulo 6), lo de Arale es solo un cameo del episodio anterior pero si les adelantare que tanto ella como el doctor Slump, saldrán en la tercera parte de la resurrección de Cia, por lo que sean pacientes con eso**_

* * *

electra78 otra de los que me inspiraron respondió en varias ocasiones con esto…

* * *

_Jajaja, Snake! porque lo sacaron? ame la parte de: ''Las granadas de Snake!'' No se porque pero me dio risa_

_Este fic esta muy bueno :D, solo a veces me confundo en algunas separaciones pero no importa,tiene humor y aventura, _

_Bueno, espero el siguiente capi y una pelea entre Piccolo y Snake jejej_

_Saluditos!_

_Piccolo y Snake! aaahhh! (explota mi cuarto)_

_Hubo muchísimas cosas con las que me reí por darte de ejemplo la de Master y el resto viajando entre mundos (creo que el peor sería PeñaLandia si conoces a Peña Nieto) las tres cosas que Dark Pit odia,de Link y su intento de negociar con Cell (me lo imagine en su cabeza casi casi con llorando de agradecimiento con lo de ''Gracias Din'') Luigi ¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en el filtro? y Mario carga con champiñones extra para estas situaciones y R.O.B de contestadora...bueno, hubo muchas partes divertidas pero esas fueron mis favoritas. Sigue así y espero el próximo capi, saluditos!_

_PD: ¿Cual es el correctivo 13? antes del 14._

_Ganondorf...en serio ni quiero imaginarte si yo hiciera algo mal...Si destrozaste a Cell con las palabras...a quien no?_

_Pero bueno_

_Aja, ya se quien el culpable del presidente de México (Crazy) ...pero no,nunca he estado de acuerdo en que renuncie, y no lo podría hacer, solo si cometiera un delito gravisímo,será un burro con orejas largas pero siento que si pudiera hacerlo sería como las solución cobarde._

_Pero en otros temas_

_Bowesr, bien sabras tu de traiciones xD_

_Peach, deberías ser mas badass en los juegos...o no, a lo mejor no, Mario no sería lo mismo_

_Hubo muchisimas partes que me dieron risa, este es el mejor crossover de dragon ball con super smash que he leído (sino el único) _

_Nos vemos!_

_Saluditos!_

* * *

_**Mi querida electra78 gracias por todos tus comentarios, de hecho el objetivo de este fic es hacer reír y a la vez entretener, en cambio con lo del correctivo número 14 y que es… en un futuro saldrá un capitulo acerca de mismo**_

* * *

Super X comento...

* * *

_JAJAJAJAJA sin duda alguna es el mejor fic que e leido, ¡ CASI ME ORINO DE RISA CUANDO PITTO LE PEGO A FREEZER EN EL ORGULLO! JAJAJAJA._

_Enserio eres muy bueno redactando, hace que uno se lo imagine como si estuviera pasando enfrente de los ojos, esperi que continues pronto la historia, sin mas que decir me retiro._

_Saludos_

* * *

_**Estas en lo correcto veo algunos videos de internet (mayormente de TFS) para imaginarme y describirles como pasa cada cosa**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, y les dedico un mensaje de optimismo (si tiene pareja o no) que dice así:**_

_Cuando te sientas triste, decepcionado y te sientas el animal más insignificante de la creación…_

_Párate frente a un espejo y compruebalo_

_**Y les mando todo, todo, todo… lo que me sobra**_

* * *

_**[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	9. Capitulo 3-3

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

_**Guía principal:**_

"_smash__**"**__\- _pensamientos_. _"SMASH"_-_Grito.

* * *

_**Voz de**__** Volga:**_

_**El siguiente Fanfic Crossover **__**es una parodia**__** sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. **__**Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

_**Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**__** Koei Tecmo Holdings **__**Co., LTD**__** / Team Ninja /Omega Force**__** / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV**__** / **__**Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

_**Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: The legend returns Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

_Anteriormente en Dragón Smashers..._

_La enorme invasión a escala de la hechicera obscura Cia ha cubierto todas las esquinas de la Tierra del séptimo universo, ademas de capturar a gran cantidad de personas para ser llevadas al valle de la hechicera como esclavos_

_Al descubrir donde se encontraban escondidos los smashers y los guerreros Z, fue que decidió perpetrar un ataque contra la corporación capsula con ayuda de los que fueron derrotados por los héroes del séptimo universo hace tiempo, junto a Volga, Wirzo, el señor de los demonios __**Ghirahim**__ y el supuesto monarca del crepúsculo __**Zant**__, pero para atraer su atención usaron a Azura como carnada para atraer al príncipe de Nohr el cual cayo perfectamente en la trampa_

_Todos los demás fueron en su ayuda dándoles una enorme pelea campal contra las fuerzas de la obscuridad y los guerreros del infierno, hasta que llego una chica de cabello azul celeste llamada __**Ashe**__, el cual fácilmente hizo pure a Zant, después Goku arrivo al combate para derrotar a los esbirros de Cia y a Ghirahim en instantes_

_Pero jamas contaron que la hechicera obscura apareciera para asesinar a sus aliados para que luego los familiares de Corrin y Kamui ademas de un Broly encadenado llegaran para contraatacar de la manera menos inusual: Controlar a seis miembros de la mansión Smash y al Gohan del pasado, el cual con ayuda de Wirzo y Volga usaron el Cañón obscuro para capturar a cada uno de los smashers y después dejando mal heridos a los saiyajines de sangre pura_

_Tras escapar de los smashers poseídos que los siguieron para acabar con Goku, Vegeta y el Trunks del futuro por ordenes de la hechicera, no tuvieron otra opción que dirigirse al planeta del dios de la destrucción con ayuda de Wiss, el cual también fue de gran ayuda para encontrar la forma de revertir el modo maligno ya que una chica de nombre Linkle tiene la __**brújula Hyliana**__, ademas de revelar que el valle de la hechicera fue destruido por ella y se encuentra ahora en lo mas profundo del Subespacio en cambio el Gohan del presente fue me búsqueda de los villanos, pero su suerte fue cambiada tras toparse con Cia y haber liberado a un clon del héroe del tiempo el cual casi mata hasta que los mismos villanos lo salvaron_

_Mientras que las tropas hylianas se toparon con los únicos sobrevivientes de la ira de la hechicera, el maestro Roshi y Yajirobe junto a las tropas hylianas les contaron acerca de la resurrección de Cia, el cual todos se dirigieron al planeta de Bills, para planear una contraofensiva contra la hechicera_

_Pero en el camino a la Tierra, Ganondorf estaba muy pensativo sobre los eventos que pasaron y tal vez alguien esté detrás de estos eventos…_

_¿Podrán salvar a los demás miembros de la mansión Smash antes de que sea tarde?_

_¿Qué planea hacer Cia en el Subespacio?_

_Averígüenlo ahora mismo..._

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers. **_

**Capítulo ****3****:**** La resurrección de la Hechicera Oscura, Cia**

**Tercera parte**

**La verdad detrás del títere… una historia verdadera de alguien sin nada que hacer**

_**Final del arco de la introducción de los guerreros Z al torneo Smash**_

* * *

_**Recuerdo de Cia 1…**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: Freeza's Scheme Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

-Cia… abre tus ojos… levántate… finalmente estas aquí… te he estado esperando… -dijo la voz de una persona que estaba llamado a la contraparte obscura de Lana pareció disolverse en la oscuridad de un espacio sin fin, cuando ella abrió los ojos solo vio una extraña zona que jamás había visto en su vida, no era el valle de la hechicera, ni menos el otro mundo, había mucha electricidad que pasaba por un agujero, a pesar de que el suelo era de un material parecido a la roca, el patrón de las grietas eran uniformes y brillantes, detrás de ella se crea una ilusión en la zona, como un refugio oscuro más allá del tiempo y el espacio. El único objeto dentro ese lugar era un extraño disco de cristal sobre ella y su débil brillo azul era la única cosa que desprendía en un lugar sin vida, hasta que la luz bajo sobre la peliblanca morena y comenzó a hablarle nuevamente-Bienvenida… al Subespacio-

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Cia al disco celeste para después que le respondiera-Tabuu… antiguo dios… de la destrucción…-

-¡¿Un dios de la destrucción?!-dijo asustada Cia al recibir esa noticia, jamás espero estar frente a un dios destructor o mejor dicho un dios caído-pensé que el rey de todo nos tenía prohibido tener contacto con otros dioses y más guardianes, a menos que sea algo importante-

-Correcto… tú eras… la guardiana de las eras de Hyrule… y yo un dios de la destrucción que fue suplantado por una mano patética… ¿porque estás aquí en primer lugar…?-dijo Tabuu haciéndole una pregunta a la hechicera la cual se dio la vuelta ignorando la líder subespacial-yo morí a causa del insaciable hambre de poder de Ganondorf, eso no te incumbe-

-Claro que me incumbe… la razón por la que te llame… fue porque tenemos… un enemigo en común… todo… ser vivo…-respondió nuevamente a lo que mostro la mansión Smash donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre los smashers y dos extraños que la hechicera obscura desconocía-tus enemigos hasta tu contraparte fueron seleccionados para participar en ese juego de niños llamado torneo Smash, pero ahora se enfrentan a guerreros del séptimo universo que incuso no los pueden vencer-

Cia quedo anonadada al ver como el tipo de piel blanca golpeaba sin piedad a un ángel de alas negras mientras que Link y Zelda intentaban defenderse de un hombre-insecto que los hizo a lado como si fueran bolas de papel-su poder no tiene comparación a nada en este mundo… unamos fuerzas… y nada ni nadie… nos parara-

-¿Y porque debería unirme a ti?-dijo Cia nuevamente quien aún no estaba convencida hasta que le conto algo-cuando Ganondorf te controlaba, tu insignificante vida ¡No tenía sentido!… es la misma cosa que nos permite esperar el momento oportuno… el cree que no llegarás lejos… no llegarás a ser ¡NADA!…-

Fue que la hechicera estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, usar el poder de un dios de la destrucción caído para acabar con aquel que la controlo pero luego el disco celeste apareció detrás de ella-usa mi poder… y desataras un caos inimaginable-

-no…-dijo firmemente negando ese trato con Tabuu-¿No lo harás?-

-desgraciadamente no tienes nada con que amenazarme-respondió nuevamente con determinación-gracias a Lana, me mostro que hasta la persona que no tenga luz en su corazón puede cambiar de parecer-

Pero en eso el disco comenzó a agitarse hasta que se tornó en la forma de una persona casi transparente de color azul como si fuera un programa hasta que le salieron unas cadenas de sus manos y este comenzó a moverse directamente hacia Cia-tu… vas… a… ¡OBEDECERME!-

* * *

_**De regreso al presente…**_

* * *

Tras vivir esa laguna mental, Cia abrí los ojos y respiro rápidamente, ella estuvo viviendo estos efectos tras conocer a Tabuu pero decidió dedicarse a su verdadero objetivo pero antes tenía que ver a un grupo en especial mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su nueva guarida en la desconocida zona subespacial, un gigantesco misterio que aun nadie sabe cómo surgió, donde rayos eléctricos pasaban y extrañas criaturas habitaban, pero todo se enfoca en una enorme isla gigante que flota donde gran parte de los smashers, y dentro de ahí casi como el quincuagésimo piso subterráneo estaban encerrados en celdas de cristal, pero todo eso se escuchó la música de una armónica con tono de carcelero hasta que se escuchó el golpeteo a la celda

-¡Sin música de protesta!-grito un Moblin golpeando la celda donde se encontraba Mr Game &amp; Watch el cual cabeceo triste porque le quitaron su armónica y de paso lo electrocutaron-beep [Traducción: Nada se puede]-

-¿Cómo te va con el túnel de escape?-pregunto Peach hacia una de las celdas solo para ver al soldado legendario cruzado de brazos con varias cucharas rotas alrededor-sin avance, el suelo y la pared tienen un ancho de 50 cm de puro concreto, ahora la isla de los antiguos es a prueba de escapes-

-si contamos que también es a prueba de ataques-dijo Zelda viendo hacia arriba donde gran cantidad de soldados de la armada de Cia y primidos del subespacio se encontraban patrullando en diferentes áreas de la nueva prisión que hicieron en la isla-hay por lo menos mil guardias por piso, tardaríamos tiempo en llegar hasta arriba-

-eso si contamos que nuestras cosas nos las quitaron…-dijo Marth que se encontraba en posición fetal y llorando-no soy nada sin mi espada Falchion *snif*-

-igual que mi padre-dijo Lucina mientras se tapaba la cara de vergüenza al ver cómo actúa su ancestro-no es nada sin su espada… ¡Pero yo quiero mis cosas de regreso! ¡Me veo como una tabla!-

-eso no hay duda Lucy-dijo sarcásticamente Samus de brazos cruzados ya que todos tenían el atuendo de cualquier tipo de prisión: Camisa blanca sin mangas y pantalones de tela naranjas ya que todas sus ropas fueron remplazadas, pero en el caso de algunos tenían cosas parecidas a las suyas, como en el caso de Mario y Luigi tenían sus gorros pero en naranja, los Ice Climbers sus gorros, red con gorra naranja, Ike y Snake con bandas en la cabeza pero en el mismo color que el de sus ropas, en cambio los pokemones y R.O.B tenían un collar a excepción de Lucario y Mewtwo que tenían ropas pero al pokémon genético tenía un casco en la cabeza para evitar que usara su telequinesis, pero en el centro de una zona sumamente resguardada se encontraba el trofeo de Piccolo que actualmente era la mayor amenaza de toda la prisión si era revivido, obviamente la caza recompensas no se sentía cómoda ya que el único detalle era que ninguna de las chicas les dieron un brasier ya que si se mostraba "algo" que solo Falcón vio perfectamente-el que se le ocurrió esto tenía la mente de un pervertido-

-junto a la mujer de piel blanca se te nota muy sexy niña-dijo una voz que al momento se revelo la imagen del doctor Kochin en su laboratorio-¡Buenas tardes a todos!-

_[Música de fondo: Freeza's Chosen Ones Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

-que quieres Kochin-dijo la princesa de Hyrule con enojo viendo hacia la pantalla gigante el cual este le respondió-veo que aún no se acostumbra a este nuevo tipo de vida princesa Zelda, como verán, Cia ya no los necesita, por lo que me dio máximo consentimiento para comenzar a buscar el cuerpo perfecto para el doctor Wheelo, por lo que tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias también-

-¿Poyo?-dijo Kirby levantando la mano dentro de su celda, a lo que el asistente del doctor Wheelo le respondió-no Kirby, ya comiste hace ocho horas ¡¿Cuantas veces necesitas comer para satisfacerte?! ¿Si señor Lombardi?-

-cuáles son las malas noticias-dijo el ave antropomórfico al doctor Kochin, el cual le dijo con un poco de tristeza-la mala es que no les bajare los pantalones para ver si tiene un pene-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-

-¡KOCHIN QUE TE DIJE ACERCA DE ESO PEN#$&amp;!-grito fuera de foco la hechicera obscura desde donde trasmitía el científico loco-no hablar de checar si tienen o no-

-¿Y entonces cual es la buena Pinky?-dijo Samus con molestia en su tono de voz, hasta que Kochin le respondió-Ehh… Mmm… ¿Saben? ¿Creo que las buenas eran para los Links que están en otra parte de la isla?-

-hablando de los tres elfos chiflados… ¿Dónde están?-pregunto ahora Ike viendo que no se encontraba con ellos, a lo que este se acordó-ah si ellos, están en su despedida de soltero-

Fue en eso que Peach casi a punto de romper el cristal de su celda grito furiosa a Kochin-¡Como te atreves! ¡Si Young y Toony son menores de edad!-

-curiosamente las leyes en el subespacio no existen, ya que esto es como en la zona del océano Pacífico, ya saben… donde no hay jurisdicción-se defendió el asistente del doctor Wheelo a lo que puso una imagen de unas personas haciendo un círculo en una nave-de hecho aquí se ve muy a menudo peleas de monos con espadas y entrega de drogas-

-ah… tiene sentido-dijo apenada la princesa del reino champiñón mientras veía a una persona casándose con una ¿Vaca?-¿Cómo se imaginan a los hijos de esa pareja?-

-aun no has respondido la pregunta ¿Que quiere Cia?-dijo nuevamente Zelda ya molesta y casi la mayoría que estaba al lado de su celda se alejaron, podía decirse que el científico loco estaba más intimidado por la princesa de Hyrule que por la hechicera obscura por lo que le dijo temblando de miedo-se va a casar con los tres Links al mismo tiempo-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-y su regalo de bodas serán ustedes… junto a esto-comento mientras mostraba la única cosa que jamás pensaron en ver otra vez frente a sus ojos…-¡Una bomba subespacial!-dijeron todos los smashers capturados la ver que el tamaño de la bomba era casi del tamaño del sol, cosa que causo que Luigi mojará los pantalones y se desmayara-no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona, pero cuando Cia lo ponga en la órbita de la Tierra absorberá todo el séptimo universo para el Subespacio-dijo Kochin revelando el plan de Cia de traer todo el séptimo universo al Subespacio, pero luego se tallo la nuca-aunque suena como una locura, ella puede matarme, así que no tengo muchas opciones-

-por cierto, ¿dónde está Shulk, Lana, Kamui y la chica de cabello azul celeste?-pregunto ahora Sonic notando que faltan los mencionados, hasta que Kochin les respondió con una sonrisa malvada-ellos mostraron grandes dotes de habilidades que podían ser perfectos para una cirugía cerebral, adiós-

Al terminar la trasmisión con el científico loco, todos los smashers se quedaron dudando de lo que les pasaría a sus compañeros hasta que la caza recompensas supo lo que les iban a hacer-algo me dice que les van a quitar el cerebro a uno de ellos-

-¿Quien en su sano juicio va a extrañar al exhibicionista?-dijo el ex soldado de Foxhound con alivio al no tener que ver a Shulk nuevamente corriendo sin camisa y gritando "¡Lo estoy sintiendo ahora!" cada hora, pero sus compañeros estaban en contra de eso-¡Snake!-

-okay intentare ver si puedo contactarme con alguien-mencionando esto, Snake saco un audífono detrás de sus pantalones además de un aparato-lo buenos es que tengo mi cd-case de frecuencia mejorada, es lo único que pude rescatar-

-¿Cómo lograste meterlo aquí?-se preguntó el entrenador pokémon a lo que el "hijo" de Big Boss le respondió mientras trataba de contactarse con alguien de su equipo-no querrás saber Red, y la mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué insidioso plan este tramando Cia en este momento?-

Muchos se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba planeando la peliblanca morena, en cambio Ryu estaba con las piernas cruzadas y meditando, en cambio Lucario hacia algo parecido, pero noto que nunca el guerrero errante le interesaba lo que pasaría con ellos-¿Te encuentras bien Ryu?-

-hay alguien más en el Subespacio-dijo sin abrir los ojos dejando al pokémon aura confundido-espera... ¿Dices que Cia no es la única persona en este lugar?-

-no… Es una presencia muy familiar… Y que ustedes no conocen-dijo fríamente pero en un tono moderado para evitar que entren en pánico-_pensé que desapareció después de que el __**Satsudi no hadou**__ lo consumiera, pero él está aquí solo por mí_-

* * *

_**Mientras en alguna parte de la isla de los antiguos...**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: el barbero de Sevilla por Gioacchino Rossin casi por el minuto 3:18 hasta el 4:30]_

En una zona boscosa, casi a las orillas de la isla de los antiguos había un hermoso paisaje donde la hechicera obscura apareció y usando una onda de energía arrasó con toda la vegetación hasta que vio tres zonas rocosas y usando su Ki los levanto con suma facilidad, para después comenzar a dibujar usando su báculo (además de estar tarareando la misma canción que se está escuchando) hasta que se hicieron unos enorme cubos blancos, luego los ojos de Cia se iluminaron en un destellos para ahora usar su dedo y que uno se formaran en varias placas pequeñas, el segundo en varias estatuas de ella y los héroes del tiempo y el ultimo en pilares y en varios arcos en el aire una vez creados alzo su brazo derecho y lo dirigió hacia el área donde había desalojado el cual se acomodaron todas las cosas hasta que finalmente quedó completamente organizado

-¡Ah! Si, el lugar perfecto para la boda con mis queridos…-dijo admirada de su trabajo Cia viendo las estatuas en perfecto estado, las columnas y arcos alineados y el piso blanco completamente ajustado a la zona, pero desgraciadamente noto que uno de esos cuadrados era de un color verde oscuro, lo cual sería una teoría de que una de las rocas que tomo tenía una gigantesca esmeralda lo cual arruinó completamente su trabajo-hijo de tu esmeralda madre, ¡Tengo que comenzar otra vez!-grito la hechicera obscura furiosa hasta que uso su báculo para invocar el portal de las almas y trajo a los siete smashers que había convertido en sus aliados-cuiden de mi trabajo, tengo que ver a Kochin y a Wheelo ahora-

-si Cia-dijeron postrándose los smashers poseídos a lo que Cia dejo el lugar encargado a ellos

* * *

_**En un lugar desconocido...**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: The Infinite Universe Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

Pongamos la siguiente descripción de esta forma, imagínese un cuarto obscuro sin ningún tipo de luz que iluminé el lugar casi parecido a las películas de terror, pero en el frío piso de ese lugar, se encontraba la Megaman peliazul celeste levantándose débilmente-ouch... mi cabeza ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Modelo A!-gritó Ashe buscando a su biometal hasta que descubrió estar en una zona sumamente obscura mientras se tocaba el cuello-_vaya golpe que me dieron, lo último que recuerda es haber protegido a uno de esos smashers de un ataque de "Ki" de sus compañeros el cual fue controlado por Cia_-pensó mientras intentaba ver en toda esa obscuridad, hasta que vio una luz blanca hasta que el modelo A la encontró primero-Ashe ¿Estas bien?-

-adolorida del cuello, pero bien-sonrió un poco Ashe sin dejarse de tocar el cuello-¿Sabes dónde estamos?-

-no lo se, pero según lo que dicen este lugar se le conoce como el Subespacio-dijo modelo A confirmado donde se encontraban ahora a lo que caminaban por todo el lugar-fue lo único que puede escuchar y además estamos en una base llamada la Isla de los antiguos-

-jamás había oído hablar del Subespacio o de la Isla de los antiguos, pero es mejor buscar una salida de esta habitación-dijo la elegida por el biometal a lo que esta se encontró a la bailarina en el suelo-esperen... es esa chica que salve ¿estás bien?-

Tras tomarla delicadamente a pesar de su dolor en el cuello, Azura poco a poco recupero el sentido hasta abrir sus ojos de color ámbar-mmm... ¿dónde estoy? ¡Kamui!-

-tranquila estas bien... Por cierto, primero lo primero-dijo tranquilamente Ashe para luego darle una cachetada a Azura

*slap*

-¡Oye que te pasa!-se quejó la bailarina sobándose la parte donde le pegaron, el cual esta le respondió molesta-¡Cuando te quedes viendo esquiva!-

-en primer lugar, estaba a lado tuyo, y segundo... ¡Era la chica de nombre Lana!-grito enojada Azura el cual la Megaman peliazul celeste se sonrojo de vergüenza al equivocarse de persona-l-lo siento mucho... Es que todo lo que paso, ya sabes, fue nuevo para mí, soy Ashe-

-Azura, bienvenida al club-le dijo mientras esta se levantaba para después ver al biometal flotando a lado de Ashe-es la primera vez que veo una piedra mágica flotando-

-esto, es Modelo A y es un Biometal-dijo la chica peliazul celeste señalando a su compañero y amigo, el cual la bailarina se quedó un poco confundida por esa palabra-¿Biometal?-

-te lo explicaré luego, hay que salir de aquí-tras decirlo esta se acercó hacia ella pero luego escuchó una nueva voz-no te acerques-

Y en eso Ashe y Azura vieron a Shulk y a Lana con el-oye... eres el rubio que salvo a esos dos ¿No es asi?-dijo modelo A acercándose al portador de la espada Monado el cual le respondió alejándolo como una mosca-digo lo mismo de ti, y de hecho no nos hemos presentado soy Shulk-

-fue culpa de Azura, soy Ashe-dijo ahora la joven cazadora, a lo que esta saco su blaster y le dio un disparo el cual reboto-que listos son esos tipos, pusieron una barrera de plasma a prueba de disparos para evitar que te rescatemos-

-ni necesito saber que al momento de usar la espada Monado no le hará nada-dijo el joven científico a lo que guardo la espada ya mencionando atrás de su espalda-alguien debió activarla justo cuando te iban a sacar-

-para eso debemos dejar este lugar rápidamente y encontrar el control de celdas, no dudo que también tengan aquí al resto-dijo Lana uniéndose a la conversación, en eso Ashe se acercó y le dijo en el oído-otra cosa-

*clonk*

-¡Ay! ¡Que fue eso!-grito la contraparte buena de Cia sobándose la cabeza, el cual esta le grito aún más fuerte-¡POR INTENTAR SALVAR TU VIDA!-

-lo sé, lo lamento mucho-se disculpó Lana tras recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas en la capital del oeste-_actúa al igual que Dark, necesitan forzosamente una terapia grupal_ escucha si quieres una consolación no somos los únicos en este lugar-

Fue en eso que la maga blanca se separó del grupo y de las mismas sombras trajo consigo a un joven de pelo crema, armadura blanca y orejas de punta, el cual Azura reconoció al instante-¡Kamui!-

-¿Lo conoces?-le pregunto Ashe viendo al príncipe de Nohr inconsciente tras ver como se veía, a lo que esta se sonrojo y le dijo tímidamente-si… Es mi novio en secreto-

Podía decirse que a la Megaman peliazul celeste sonrió a modo de que casi asustó a su biometal, pero en realidad sabía lo que tramaba ella-Ashe por favor no lo hagas-

-lo hare hasta que acabe esto-respondió aun manteniendo esa sonrisa sínica que aún le daba miedo, en cambio Lana saco de su lazo en el cabello una semilla verde para dársela a Kamui-abre la boca Kam, y mastícala bien-

Los primeros tres se quedaron viendo que le estaba dando, en cambio a Shulk estaba tranquilo y les dijo-se van a sorprender por lo que sigue-

-¿A qué te refieres?-fue en eso que al momento de que la estaba masticando hasta tragarla, los ojos carmesí del espadachín manakete se abrieron de par en par, a lo que se levantó y se transformó completamente en su forma dragón el cual rugió fuertemente hasta crear un enorme pilar de agua, tras eso regresó a su forma normal respirando exageradamente pero aun manteniendo sus alas en su espalda, su cola, parte de sus cuernos y con un poco más de musculatura que se detallaba en sus piernas y brazos bajo su armadura (cosa que solo detecto Azura)-que… fue… lo que me diste-

-una semilla del ermitaño-dijo en tono alegre Lana mientras Kamui veía sus manos y después las transformara en garras y teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-había oído hablar de ellas, ¡Pero jamás me sentí tan vivo!-

-me alegra Kam, pero es momento de salir de aquí y rescatar a Link y a los demás de esa loca-mencionó Shulk a lo que el híbrido manakete supo donde se encontraban ahora-tienes razón, además debemos encontrar la forma de obtener esas esferas del dragón y quitárselas antes de que…-

Pero en eso Kamui vio hacia donde estaban todos a su amor secreto, el cual a la misma velocidad de Sonic hacia ella casi llorando por ella-Azura estas bi... ¡AAAAAHHH!-para mala suerte de este nunca supo de la barrera que mantenía a la bailarina en resguardo el cual solo se movía como si le hubiera pasado un camión encima

-la palabra barrera de plasma que protege a tu novia "secreta" ¿no te dice algo?-dijo el espadachín rubio mirando al ya achicharrado Kamui-gracias por la información Shulk-

Pero lo que no sabían eran que estaban siendo vigilados por Kochin, el doctor Wheelo, el científico tsufurujin Raichi y Maki Gero desde el laboratorio donde estaban dándole los últimos detalles al "plan B" de la hechicera obscura en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control

-Aquí están, sus nuevos cuerpos-dijo el asistente del doctor Wheelo mostrando a Kamui, Azura, Ashe, Shulk y a Lana, el cual este dirigió la mirada (a pesar de ser ahora un programa de respaldo en la isla ahora debido a que ya no tiene un cuerpo) a los primeros dos algo curioso-¿Porque esos dos no llevan zapatos y están descalzos?-

-Digamos que tiene muchas habilidades que jamás imaginara como hace unos minutos-respondió sonriendo con maldad al ver como el príncipe de Nohr se tornó en un dragón-Si me llama mucho la atención el chico, pero no me interesa tanto eso también incluye al rubio, Kochin ¿Porque no me das a la chica que tiene esa pieza de metal a lado suyo en su lugar, o la contraparte de Cia, o tal vez la bailarina?-

-Meh, no son realmente fuertes, ni siquiera posen habilidades casi como los demás al igual que esa rubia de cola de caballo que parece un marimacho-le comento acerca de la falta de fuerza física de las chicas que estaban bajo su mira, en cambio en las celdas solo se escuchó el rugido de ira de la caza recompensas al tener que escuchar (a una impresionante distancia o un sexto sentido) de un comentario machista, cosa que espanto a los demás smashers capturados además de los mismos guardias-ese anciano… ¡SE LO VA A CARGAR LA CHIN#$&amp; !-

Dejando a una ya furiosa Samus con deseos de matar a Kochin, decidió seguir con lo que estaba pendiente-Bueno, más allá del sexismo, no soy tan quisquilloso-

-de hecho no tienen penes*-dijo Kochin poniendo una mano en su pecho como si fuera una disculpa, lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo a él, el cual el ex científico de la patrulla roja le respondió-sabes muy bien que Cia te matara por eso-

-de hecho tome tus visores de rayos X para verlas sin bajar pantalones, lo probé con uno de los smashers poseídos y vi que el de alas blancas tiene como unos diez…-se defendió el científico loco a lo que ya la hechicera obscura estaba detrás de él-y… está detrás de mí ¿No es así?-

-¿Cómo va el proyecto Kochin?-le pregunto Cia sin despegar la vista del asistente del doctor Wheelo, el cual Gero le comento-como puede ver Cia, estamos dándoles los últimos detalles, hemos estado analizando a cada uno de los smashers que fueron capturados, todo será a prueba de ellos-

-excelente trabajo Gero jejeje, todo está saliendo a su tiempo-dijo complacida mirando de cerca una capsula de cristal donde se veían pequeños probos como si fueran hormigas, después el ex científico de la patrulla roja continuó-desafortunadamente no contamos con los datos de batalla de los villanos y a esa mujer llamada Bayonetta-

-¿La bruja umbral? Solo hay que saber cómo atacarla, y para eso es jamás baja la guardia, eso también incluyen a los saiyajines-menciono Cia aun mirando al tubo de cristal, para después revelar al despiadado científico tsufuru en una esfera de color negro-para eso yo me encargué, he estado analizando a esos pokémones Lucario, Mewtwo y Charizard, y he descubierto que tiene una habilidad conocida como mega evolución, así que he creado algo para nuestros siete conejitos de indias tengan esas facultades para mega evolucionar con cada piedra hecha de su ADN, las llamo: **Malefipiedras***-

Al presionar un botón en la computadora principal, cuatro piedras preciosas de color violeta salieron del suelo junto a diferentes objetos como un guante, una tiara, un arco plateado y un libro que tiene la marca de Grima-cada una tiene sus respectivos nombres: Gohanita, Corrinita, Darkinita, Refletnita-menciono Raichi mostrándole sus creaciones a la hechicera obscura-cada una tiene la misma funcionalidad de las mega piedras que tenían ellos, y también son la llave de la activación de su Plan B, pero mi curiosidad llego más allá por el que lleva el nombre de Greninja; aparentemente tiene una variante de la mega evolución pero necesita a alguien llamado Ash Ketchum para usarla-

-eso no me interesa, ¿Tienen algo más que decirme?-dijo la hechicera obscura dándose la vuelta para antes de retirarse del laboratorio-hablando de ello, el modelo tendrá varios accesorios como acceso a Internet, redes sociales y cuando tenga tiempo privado con sus futuros marido podrá crecerle un pene bionico-respondió Kochin sin ningún tipo de vergüenza a lo que Gero, Raichi y Wheelo se le quedaron viendo a Cia el cual estaba tan roja como un tomate

-acabo de prestar atención a eso… ¡¿Qué?!-respondió Volga quien había llegado con Wirzo quienes estaban preparando las tropas en caso de que llegaran los guerreros Z y los smashers que faltaban, en cambio la peliblanca morena solo buscaba el mejor pretexto para que dejaran eso a lado-miren… yo… porque… No necesito decirles más veamos que hacen sus inventos con esos cuatro-

Dejando a los malos por un momento, en la zona obscura donde estaban Kamui, Shulk, Ashe, Lana y Azura, estaban intentando abrir el campo que protegía a la bailarina peliazul usando la única cosa que podría romperlo: La espada Monado con el arte Buster

-a mi señal, empújeme con todo lo que tienen-comando el joven científico a lo que los tres afirmaron-bien, todos listos… 3… 2… 1…-pero antes de tomar carrera una compuerta por debajo de Azura salió llevándose inmediatamente a un abismo

-¡KAMUI!-

-¡AZURA!-

Mientras el príncipe de Nohr intentaba abrir la compuerta con su espada Yato, fue en ese momento que escucharon cierta risa familiar hasta revelar a la hechicera obscura en una gigantesca pantalla-bienvenidos a mi zona de juegos, smashers-

-¡¿Que le hiciste a Azura Cia?!-grito con furia Kamui al ver la arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción de la contraparte obscura de Lana-ohh jo jo ¡jo! ¿Suena a que hay un romance entre ustedes?-

-n-no yo no dije eso-dijo el espadachín manakete intentando persuadir la pregunta que le hizo Cia, para luego poner una cara seria sin interesarle en lo absoluto lo que dijo-si claro, como quieran, les daré una pequeña oportunidad para rescatar al resto de los smashers que están ubicados en una prisión de máxima seguridad justo aquí-

-¡Todos están aquí!-dijeron los cuatro peleadores en sorpresa, lo cual la hechicera obscura les aclaro sus dudas-no todos, Goku, Vegeta, el Trunks del futuro, los smashers villanos y en especial a Bayonetta aún siguen en el séptimo universo, pero les diré que por el momento estaré ocupada con varias cosas, como por ejemplo, planear mi boda perfecta...-

-un momento ¿Te vas a casar? ¿Con quién?-dijo Ashe arqueando una ceja algo confundida con lo que estaba haciendo-con mí querido trio de Links-

-¿Sabes que Toon Link y Young son menores?-le respondió Lana sabiendo que los dos pequeños Links don menores cosa que haría a Cia en una pedófila, el cual esta se defendió con una acción que ella hizo hace tiempo-mira quien dice la persona que se enamoró de Link desde el principio de la guerra de Hyrule-

-Ehh jejeje mmm...-

-eso y además de que mi regalo tendrá que ver con todos ustedes-continuó la hechicera obscura revelando sus planes contra los smashers y cualquiera que se entrometa en su camino-como regalo de bodas, les daré una oportunidad para salvarlos y esa es que intenten escapar de la isla de los antiguos y al mismo tiempo tendrán que pelear contra todo lo que se les ponga en su camino-

-¿De qué está hablando?-pregunto Kamui a Ashe quien también estaba muy dudosa acerca de su supuesto regalo-no tengo ni idea, pero si ellos están aquí, hay que buscar las celdas donde están ellos-

-bueno los dejare en manos de sus primeros oponentes-dijo Cia dando la vuelta tranquilamente para después sonar más seria que antes-tengo asuntos pendientes con cierto cuadrado verde-

Tras acabar su transmisión, todo el lugar finalmente se iluminó mostrando a todos en una plataforma donde era una especie de cámara donde había mucho espacio y en el centro una capsula vacia, en eso tres compuertas se abrieron mostrando cinco personas de diferentes tamaños, uno parecía uno de los soldados de Freezer pero le salían unos extraños hilos azules de sus brazos, el segundo parecía un enorme globo amarillo pero sus brazos eran parecidos a los de unas mazas medievales, el tercero poseía una especie de armadura roja con picos y un peinado mohawk en color salmon y los últimos dos eran casi de la misma altura pero uno tenía una hoz con hoja de color celeste y una armadura morada con rojo y el ultimo era una mujer que estaba sentada en una especie de báculo y parecía tener un par de coletas-jejeje, no volvemos a encontrar Ashe-dijo el tipo de la hoz hacia la Megaman peliazul celeste la cual le siguió la chica-nuestros destinos se enlazan nuevamente... elegida del modelo A-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ustedes otra vez!-dijo el biometal en shock al recordar al dueto de enemigos a lo que de igual modo dijo Ashe-¿Los conocen?-pregunto Lana viendo a los dos mencionados

-el tipo de la hoz se llama **Prometheus** y la que está sentada en su báculo se llama **Pandora**-mencionó la cazadora peliazul celeste sin quitar la vista de ellos-la última vez que los vi fue cuando los enfrente en un laboratorio bajo el mar ¡¿Cómo sobrevivieron?!-

-mientras haya caos... Jamas desapareceremos-dijo de manera monótona Pandora a lo que Prometheus le continuó-gracias a esa persona que le dicen Cia nos dio una oportunidad para vengarnos no solo de donde provenimos, es mas, ¡Haremos que los doce universos ardan hasta hacerse cenizas!-

-tomaremos eso como que están contra nosotros-dijo Shulk sacando su espada Monado, en eso la voz del doctor Kochin se escuchó desde los altavoces del lugar-veo que ya conocen a Prometheus y a Pandora desde hace tiempo, ahora les presentare a sus oponentes asi que posen sus vistas, en nuestros bioguerreros-

-Kochin... ¿Que les hiciste a mis creaciones?-dijo el doctor Wheelo totalmente indignado mientras mostraba unas imágenes de los mismos tres bioguerreros, pero menos amenazantes y más tiernas-Zapzap, Blobblob, Burr-

-Wirzo y yo les hicimos unas cuantas actualizaciones esta mañana-mencionó Kochin revelando las nuevas mejoras que les puso a las creaciones de Wheelo-Introduciendo al Electroejecutor, Carnicero saltador y a Killer Frost*-

-Curiosamente tenemos una demanda con unas personas de la marca DC para ganar el derecho al nombre del último-dijo el invocante mostrando un citatorito donde aparece el sello de DC comics por una demanda a lo que Volga solo puso sus dedo índice y su pulgar en su nariz con tono molesto-Porque no me sorprende tus idioteces-

-¡Pero son aterradores!-respondió el computador sumamente aterrado a lo que Wirzo le dijo con una sonrisa malvada en lugar de su ojo-Hyaa… Jajaja usted lo ha dicho, son aterradoramente efectivos-

-Se supone que deben ser lindos, adorables y cuidar a los niños-dijo nuevamente revelando el verdadero objetivo de los tres bioguerreros que fueron modificados, a lo que su asistente personal le respondió-Ahora son aterradores, despiadados y lastiman a los niños, y hablando de ello, comiencen con nuestro entretenimiento-

_[Música de fondo: Fulgore's Theme Killer Instinct 2013 original soundtrack]_

Al momento de que los cinco primeros oponentes de los tres smashers y de la Megaman peliazul celeste, todos prepararon sus armas para la pelea-No me importa lo que sean esos bioguerreros ¡Pero liberen a Azura y a los demás!-dijo decidido Kamui a lo que la espada Yato comenzó a sonar como si fuera motosierra

-les daré una pequeña probada del poder de la espada Monado-dijo de mismo modo Shulk sacando la espada mencionada

-¿Listos todos?-dijo Lana ya con su libro de conjuros a lo que Ashe le dio una respuesta-nací para estar lista-

-¡Acaben con ellos!-rugió fuertemente Prometheus a lo que los cuatro se fueron hacia ellos, mientras que algo se movió en el suelo para descubrir que la zona donde estarían peleando se comenzó a mover siendo este ser un elevador, a lo que reveló a gran cantidad de soldados de la armada de la hechicera obscura como si fuera un coliseo romano

Al momento de que comenzaron a combatir, Shulk comenzó a encarar al bioguerrero verde mientras evitaba gracias a su visión la habilidad de este de usar sus látigos cargados con electricidad generada por él, Lana por su parte enfrento al bioguerrero rojo que al momento comenzó a generar hielo (revelando el porqué del nombre de Killer Frost) el cual la maga blanca se defendió creando una barrera de luz mágica, Ashe era la que tenía las manos ocupadas ya que estaba contra Prometheus y Pandora quienes estaban más sincronizados por lo que a ambos eran oponentes sumamente difíciles de encarar, pero ellos eran de su mundo así que era simplemente se lo dejaron a ella y finalmente Kamui tenía al bioguerrero amarillo el cual revelo a pesar de ser más grande que el, descubrió que era muy rápido, al mismo tiempo este revelo tener una agilidad impresionante al evitar todos los ataques de su enemigo

-¡Patéale su enorme cu#$ Kamui!-grito Azura ahora en el laboratorio donde estan los malvados científicos cosa que sorprendió al caballero dragón-Wow... ¿de donde vino ella?-

-tengo una mejor pregunta Volga ¿Porque esta encadenada?-dijo de mismo modo el doctor Gero al ver que literalmente estaba encadenada de sus manos y pies

Dejando las dudas de ambos villanos, el príncipe de Nohr comenzó a cansarse al punto de que empezó a mostrar sus alas y embestir al bioguerrero-muy bien grandulón es hora de que sientas el poder de la sangre de los primeros drago...-pero lo que Kamui descubrió después fue una desagradable sorpresa, ya que estaba sumergido en la panza de aquel enemigo quien solo se quedó parado como si nada

-Oh eww eww eww eww eww eww eww eww, ¡¿Porque está húmedo?! ¡¿Porque está húmedo?! ¡¿Porque está húmedo?!-grito asqueado el híbrido manakete pataleando desde afuera hasta que el bioguerrero lo expulsó el cual casi vomito al tener que recordar cómo se veía ahí adentro-_Ok, concéntrate Kam, este bioguerrero no te dejara intimidar fácilmente por segunda ocasión, tienes que darle con todo y atravesarlo, como cuando lo hiciste con Rinkah_-sé dijo mentalmente recordando a su amiga y ex novia musculosa que conoció antes de ver a Azura, en eso este se comenzó a inflar el cual es una oportunidad que no puede desperdiciar-Justo como con Rinkah-

Saltando hacia el abismo, hizo uso de su habilidad para transformar sus brazos y piernas en lanzas para ver una especie de esfera negra con un tono verde el cual hizo explotar para tomar impulsó del mismo junto a sus alas el cual se dirigió a una velocidad y ponerse como si fuera una flecha justo en la espalda del bioguerrero amarillo lo cual Kamui desapareció dentro de el-Que asco que asco que asco que asco que asco que asco que asco-se dijo mientras intentaba perforar al oponente hasta que con un último esfuerzo usando su espada lo consiguió, en cambio el enemigo solo grito de dolor y comenzó a desinflarse como si fuera un globo volado por todos lados, mientras respiraba rápidamente pero con un enemigo menos-_bien, ya solo quedan cuarto_-

Desde el laboratorio, Wheelo, Kochin, Gero, Raichi, Wirzo y Volga veían como el primero cayo aunque esperaban ese resultado-Ve doctor Wheelo, ese chico puede cambiar sus extremidades inferiores y superiores en lanzas o una variante de un taladro, y ya acabó con uno de los bioguerreros-dijo el asistente del doctor Wheelo sumamente impresionado por las habilidades del príncipe de Nohr

Pero Wheelo no pensaba en lo mismo ya que fue quien lo diseño desde hace mucho-pobre Blobblob, fue hecho para ser abrazarle-menciono triste al ver como el que llamo Blobblob estaba ya en el suelo desinflado y con el rostro en el suelo

-Y para el combate-

-No-

En cambio con los héroes, Ashe ahora se estaba encargando del Electroejecutor como se les dijo, teniendo en cuenta que usa látigos electrificados de sus brazos podía decirse que sabía cómo defenderse contra ese tipo de oponentes

-oye feo ¿Quieres ver algo genial?-pregunto la Megaman peliazul celeste mofándose del bioguerrero-¡Acaso me importa!-respondió este enojado con la palabra que le dijo

-Tomare eso como un si ¡A trans!-

-¿A que?-

Al momento de usar por segunda vez la habilidad del modelo A, esta ahora reapareció con una variante en color morado y una bufanda roja rasgada pero su casco era mas intimidatorio, podía decirse que tenia muchas similitudes con uno de los smashers que están bajo el control mental de la hechicera obscura-Enemigo identificado: Electroejecutor, comienza fase de batalla-dijo Ashe ahora con una voz monótona parecida al de un robot

-Acaso te burlas de mi otra vez-dijo enfadado el bioguerrero verde el cual al intentar darle un latigazo esta apareció detrás de este para luego sacar de las sombras con un Shuriken de luz y partirlo a la mitad y responderle-exclamación: Si-

-No… Debi… Levantarme… el dia de hoy-dijo antes de morir hasta que sus dos mitades cayeron al suelo-Enemigo derrotado y ejecutado: Quedan tres-dijo la cazadora a los demás smashers que estaban peleando

Podía decirse que los científicos esperaron que uno de ellos pudiera transformarse en otros más aun el ultimo tsufuru que se quedó anonadado-¿Desde cuando alguien se puede transformar en otras personas?-se preguntó Raichi confundido al ver como esta se tornó en otra persona para luego ver a Wirzo y a Volga-¡¿Ustedes dos sabían de esto y nunca lo dijeron?! ¡Esa información es sumamente importante!-

-¿Crees que lo sabemos todo?, la chica apareció de repente no nos culpes de nuestras acciones-dijo el caballero dragón defendiéndose sin exaltarse

Pasando ahora con Lana y el bioguerrero rojo, esta vio que no se detendría hasta hacerla una paleta de hielo gigante si no pudiera cambiar la dirección de su combate-_es más fuerte de lo que pensé, vamos Lana piensa_-se dijo dándose ánimos hasta que vio debajo de sus pies una llave de plomería en el suelo, el cual usando uno de sus pies la piso y con suma facilidad como un balón de fútbol la pateo hasta darle en la nariz de su oponente-¡SI! ¡JUSTO EN EL BLANCO!-

-¡AH PU#%! ¡MI NARIZ!-dijo el oponente de la maga blanca el cual empezó a tocarse la nariz hasta revelar otra cosa-¡ERES UNA PIN#$ MOCOSA ME QUEBRASTE LA NARIZ!-

-Ay p-perdón-dijo preocupada Lana viendo que efectivamente si le rompió la nariz el cual le sangraba-es que casi me ibas a congelar, asi que tenía esa llave en el suelo y…-

-Que pe$&amp; contigo-

-¡Lo lamento muchísimo! ¡Juro que no fue mi intención! ¿Necesitas hielo?-dijo ya alzando sus manos hacia adelante en pánico pero eso lo molesto aun mas de la cuenta-¡¿Te crees graciosa?! Oye Prometheus atácalos quieres... necesito un momento-

-tsk… Vaya que saliste un debilucho-dijo molesto el Megaman malvado viendo como el bioguerrero rojo se estaba acomodando la tablilla de la nariz-¡Si sintieras lo mismo que yo estarías quejándote cab#$&amp;! ¡A mi ni me importa solo párteles el pu#% hocico!-

Al momento de que Lana intentaba disculparse, fue que vio como el Megaman malvado se abalanzó contra ella, y justo antes de que su hoz la tocara creo una barrera pero fue cortada a la mitad

-Un momento ¿pueden hablar?-pregunto el doctor Gero viendo de cerca como el bioguerrero rojo se quejó del dolor que le estaba dando, a lo que Kochin le respondió a su pregunta-Claro, son completamente sensitivos Gero ¿Crees que somos muy crueles como tu?-

-Necesito un abrazo-dijo el bioguerrero amarillo tembloroso que se encuentra boca abajo y con el agujero en su pecho

-¡Que sean sensitivos no sirven para nada!-dijo furioso el ex científico de la patrulla roja a lo que el asistente del doctor Wheelo estaba disculpándose con el-jejeje, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, ya que tienen sus propias metas y un gran temor a la muerte y la soledad-

-Está muy obscuro… Y frio…-nuevamente hablo el oponente conocido como carnicero saltador que comenzó a llorar y que debajo de su cara apareció un charco de lágrimas al verse solo sin que lo tomaran en cuenta, al escuchar eso todos se detuvieron hasta que se volvió incomodo que alguien estuviera deprimido, en eso un Stalfos apareció con un jet pack en su espalda y empezó a enrollar al bioguerrero desinflado para después llevárselo-listo, pueden continuar y lamentamos esto dice Kochin-dijo el soldado no muerto retirándose del lugar a lo que la pelea continuó

-Ehh… ¿Gracias?-dijo Shulk rascándose la cabeza y a lo que Kamui y Ashe se unieron a Lana, en eso el ultimo bioguerrero y los dos Megamanes enemigos se pusieron frente a frente-muy bien, en que nos quedamos… ¿Quién dará el primero golpe?-

-Jejeje, esos seremos nosotros-respondió Prometheus riendo maniáticamente a lo que la maga blanca y el espadachín manakete se unieron contra él, en cambio Pandora fue contra el portador de la espada Monado y la elegida del modelo A, dejando solo al bioguerrero rojo que comenzó a cargar todo su poder

Debido a que estaban ocupados con sus respectivos objetivos jamás contaron con que Pandora y Prometheus usaron sus habilidades elementales para encerrar a los smashers y a la Megaman peliazul celeste-¡Killer Frost! ¡Hazlos paletas para que acabemos con esto!-comando el Megaman malvado purpura para que de una onda helada los comenzara a cubrir

-¿Killer Frost? ¿Acaso le pusieron el nombre de un villano de…?-dijo Shulk al revelar que el nombre del bioguerrero rojo era de un cómic (o mejor dicho el de una mujer), pero luego sintió tanto frío justamente en la entrepierna-¡Dios, esto es mil veces peor que cuando te metes a un manantial en el lugar más frio de todo el mundo desnudo!-

-porque t-tengo que t-tener revelado mi c-cintura-

-y-y-y-y-y-y-ya s-s-s-s-se m-m-m-m-m-e congeló la furia c-c-c-c-c-c-contra Cia-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-m-mi c-cabello-

-¡Ahora denles el golpe definitivo!-grito el ex científico de la patrulla roja desde una pantalla mientras Prometheus y Pandora se preparaban para acabar con los cuatro… Hasta que sonó la alarma

-¡ALERTA INTRUSO DETECTADO! ¡ALERTA INTRUSO DETECTADO! ¡ALERTA INTRUSO DETECTADO! ¡ALERTA INTRUSO DETECTADO! ¡ALERTA INTRUSO DETECTADO! ¡ALERTA INTRUSO DETECTADO! ¡ALERTA INTRUSO DETECTADO! ¡ALERTA INTRUSO DETECTADO! ¡ALERTA INTRUSO DETECTADO!-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Imposible?! ¡¿Quien esta en la isla de los antiguos?!-dijo nuevamente Gero checando cada cámara de vigilancia hasta que del cielo un rayo violeta golpeo a Prometheus a Pandora y al bioguerrero rojo el cual este ultimo fue partido a la mitad, en cambio a los últimos dos cayeron inconscientes

-q-que fue… Eso-

-esto… es… inconcebible…-

-¡¿Como demonios escapo Ryu?!-dijo enfadado Raichi de igual manera que el doctor Gero hasta que Wheelo les confirmo algo importante e inesperado-estoy igual que ustedes, pero verifique y el esta aun en su celda, por lo que les diré que ese no es Ryu, es otro-

-¡HIJO DE ZORRA!-grito furioso golpeando al tablero el cual salieron chispas a lo que corto la transmisión inmediatamente

En cambio con los que iban a ser atacados hasta darles el golpe final, el hielo se rompió completamente por la fuerza del impacto, a lo que ellos vieron a una persona casi del mismo complejo que el guerrero errante salvo que tenía el cabello rojo sangre y en forma de fuego, ropa de karate negra y una cuerda en su cintura el cual se regresó a las sombras y un símbolo en rojo con el Kanji "Ten" hasta que se desvaneció por completo sin dejar rastro

-¿Quien era?-pregunto Ashe viendo a donde desapareció el extrañó sujeto que los salvo de sus oponentes, para después Lana responder con tono serio-no lo se Ashe, pero tenia una presencia completamente malvada eso no hay duda-

-¿Pero porque nos rescato?-dijo ahora Shulk sacando los pies del hielo y después sacudirse lo que quedó-si tiene una presencia malvada ¿no debió acabar con nosotros? ¿No les parece algo sospechoso?-

-Quizás… Pero vayamos a donde estan los demás-dijo Kamui frotándose rápidamente los brazos por el frio-si Cia no estaba mintiendo de que todos estan en esas celdas, entonces somos los únicos que podemos detenerla-

-y que hay de Azura ¿No la ibas a rescatar?-pregunto Lana al ver como el príncipe de Nohr cambio de parecer al estar enfocado ahora con el rescate de sus compañeros smashers, para después abrir una tapa del suelo y mover unos cables para abrir una de las compuertas y empezar a correr en grupo-hasta no saber donde esta ella lo importante son nuestros amigos, después Azura, y esa pu#$ al final junto a cada uno de sus aliados-fue que al momento vio una cámara de vigilancia el cual este cambio su rostro al de uno furioso y en instantes lanzo su espada destruyendo la maquina en mil pedazos

En cambio los científicos se quedaron helados por el mensaje que les dio Kamui el cual el asistente del doctor Wheelo se quedo viendo a la imagen de la señal perdida de una de las cámaras de seguridad-diantres, si que esta enfadado con todos nosotros-

-duh claro, no lo conoces cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza a Kamui genio-dijo sarcásticamente Azura cruzada de brazos hacia Kochin el cual se volteó

-en serio ¿Porque aun sigue encadenada?-

-ya que lo primero que hara es usar su colmillo dragón para voltearte de adentro hacia afuera como si fuera pollo, cosa que no te gustara si no me sueltas-respondió nuevamente a lo que el ya mencionado sonrió-¿Intentas intimidarnos otra vez?-

-ugh... No le des el gusto otra vez-

-¿Quien esta hablando?-fue en eso que la bailarina miro hacia todos lados hasta que una luz se encendió para revelar un gigantesco computador de la década de los 60 y en la parte de arriba estaba una pantalla junto a una cámara-saludos-

-Ehh... ¿Hola?-

-mi nombre es el doctor Wheelo, gusto en conocerte-se presentó cordialmente hacia Azura el cual esta estaba muy confundida de que una maquina sin vida les estuviera hablando-¿Azura?… Encantada de… ¿Conocerlo?-

-tal vez suene curioso que una maquina te responda pero podría pedirte un minúsculo favor-dijo el computador hacia ella el cual se quedó dudando-¿podrías?… darme tu cuerpo-

-¡Oye!-

-oh lo siento, no quise decirlo en tono muy sexualmente sino que me podrías dar tu cuerpo físicamente para poner mi memoria de respaldo en tu cerebro por asi decirlo-dijo nuevamente el doctor Wheelo aclarando para que necesitaba a la bailarina el cual le respondió fuertemente-¡De ninguna manera!-

-¡Por favor han pasado mas de treinta años!-dijo implorando la inteligencia artificial-ya que un día me enferme, de cáncer de pulmón irónicamente, luego este "genio del mal" me pone en estasis para ir por víveres hace quince años al igual que mi padre lo hizo y descubro que me dejo en un exoesqueleto gigante para que yo lo mandara a un abismo, y ahora estar bajo el mando de una hechicera y ser literalmente toda la isla de los antiguos-

-bueno es una historia sumamente impresionante pero no creo que Kamui lo permita-mencionó Azura dando su punto de vista desde donde estaba a lo que después describió el tamaño donde ahora ella iba a estar-si contamos que como podría tener un cuerpo como ese-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-ah si, fíjese que hace cincuenta años, las computadora eran muy grandes y sumamente lentas, de hecho aún no inventaban las laptops en esa época-respondió Kochin sobre la descripción de su mente el cual la cámara comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro histéricamente-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que tan grande soy?!-

-diría que… del tamaño de una ballena asesina o orca como les dicen en Hoshido-menciono Azura comparando el aparato donde esta la mente del doctor Wheelo con el animal marino-¡¿Pero el cerebro de una orca es casi el doble que el de un ser humano?!-

-yo no dije que de una persona, sino el TAMAÑO del de una orca completa-finalizó ella alzando los brazos hasta no poder mas, el cual este puso su cámara por ojo hacia su asistente-¡KOCHIN LO HICISTE OTRA VEZ MALDITO CAB#$%!-

-tranquilícese-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja Kochin, lo cual nuevamente hizo enfadar a Wheelo-¡No puedo dejar la mente de una persona en este armatoste!-

-Ay no es para alarmarse, ya que la programación de inteligencias artificiales en base a una persona muerta es mas "arte" que ciencia en especial-explicó su asistente personal acerca de lo frágil que puede ser crear la memoria del doctor Wheelo en una computadora de ese tamaño-¡Asi lo dijiste cuando tenia mi cerebro!-

-Pfff si, del tamaño de un galgo inglés como dijo Gohan-

-¡KOCHIN!-

-Bueno ya me calló-

Fue en eso que Volga les menciono a los tres científicos algo sumamente importante-En lugar de estar peleándose por esas tonterías, debemos mantener en secreto a ese sujeto que apareció en el nivel 21-

-lo bueno es que no llegaran hasta el nivel 51 donde están los demás smashers-dijo frotándose las manos el invocante con una sonrisa maquiavélica-ya que les espera una sorpresa de proporciones colosales ¡HYA JAJAJAJA!-

-Hablando de ella, tengo mi duda de que era esos asuntos pendientes con un cuadrado verde-pregunto Wheelo acerca de el porque se retiró la hechicera obscura mucho antes de que apareciera el intruso, a lo que Wirzo le respondió-ya sabes, cosas de Cia-

* * *

_**En cambio con Cia...**_

* * *

-Quiero una explicación de cómo paso esto-dijo con tono molesto la hechicera obscura mientras que sus aliados poseídos miraban al suelo y con completo terror-Se lo diría, pero ¿no tengo idea de cómo paso?-dijo Zero sudando la gota gorda lo cual Reflet le continuó-todos estábamos haciendo guardia y de un Poof… ¡Ya estaba asi!-

-Ah sí claro soy la persona más poderosa y una hechicera, pero un grupo se siete smashers no pueden explicarme que paso en media hora algo como no se… ¡¿Cómo los cuadrados hacen un pu%&amp; circulo*?!-grito furiosa mientras la imagen se mostraba el piso de mármol blanco en forma de un circulo que se formó misteriosamente

-¡¿También estoy en eso y ni yo lo es?!-dijo Gohan levantándose pero la peliblanca morena solo lo miro para volver a bajar la cabeza y postrarse en una rodilla-No, no, está bien, está bien… No me molesta-se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse pero poco a poco se empezaba a enojar-no me molesta… No me molesta… No me molesta… ¡No me molesta! ¡Lo que si me molesta! ¡Hasta que me enpu$% mucho…! ¡QUE ESE TODAVÍA SEA VERDE!-dijo mientras apunta hacia la misma esmeralda que hizo junto con el suelo para después destruirlo junto con toda la base la cual les ordenó que lo hicieran otra vez

Pero en eso otro recuerdo de Tabuu volvió a emerger…

* * *

_**Recuerdo de Cia 2…**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: The Earth´s Fate Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

Peleando para liberarse de las cadenas doradas clavadas en su espalda y sus brazos gracias a Tabuu, la peliblanca morena hacia todo lo posible para escapar pero todo era inútil-_¡Mierda! no me puedo quitar estas cadenas_-dijo la contraparte obscura de Lana al ver que ninguno de sus hechizos funcionaban para romperlas, pero en eso la forma física de Tabuu reapareció en frente de ella

-haz todo lo que quieras… esas cadenas son especiales para manejar a una bestia indomable que amenace todos los universos-dijo el líder subespacial sin ningún tipo de expresión-forjadas con magia, kashinko y Ki divino… ni siquiera un dios o el propio Zenosama las puede destruir… porque Gowasu las hizo… junto al aprendiz del supremo Kaiosama del décimo universo: Zamazu*-

Tras revelar el nombre de uno de los que podían ser el guardián de las eras junto a ella hace miles de años pero ahora es un Kaioshin, un dios supremo-n-no es posible ¡Zamazu jamás te daría esas cadenas! ¡Yo lo conozco perfectamente!-

-claro… jamás me las dio… las tome mucho tiempo atrás… por eso me suplantaron…-revelo Tabuu con voz molesta, tal parece que esa fue la razón por la que esa ahora un dios caído, en eso acaricio una de las mejillas de Cia delicadamente-por lo que necesito un cuerpo… para poder realizar mi venganza…-

-adivinaré, ¿Quieres mi cuerpo de forma sexualmente?-dijo Cia sarcásticamente a lo que este dejo de acariciarla y tomo la cadena dorada nuevamente-eres una Hyliana deplorable y ¡Tonta!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!-

-te estoy dando el poder y el conocimiento infinito para tener todo lo que necesitas y así es como agradeces… ¡¿Al que te revivió de la muerte?!-rugió furioso Tabuu estirando las cadenas que estaban incrustadas en la espalda de la hechicera obscura-ya no tienes opciones para escoger hechicera… solo estamos nosotros aquí… juntos… los smashers y los guerreros del séptimo universo… temblaran ante nosotros-

Fue en eso que volvió a su forma de disco para después hablar nuevamente-es hora… de asimilarnos-

-Que… ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!… quítate de encima-dijo la contraparte obscura de Lana mientras el disco se movía hacia ella, no sabia que era eso de asimilar, pero si necesitaba un cuerpo, no dejaría que ella fuera su huésped… pero ya era tarde-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡QUEMA! ¡LANA! ¡AYÚDAME!-

-Hehehe Jajajaja jajajajajajaja-

* * *

_**De vuelta a la realidad...**_

* * *

-¡SAL DE MI CABEZA! ¡YO HARE LO QUE YO QUIERO! ¡NO LO QUE TU ME PIDAS!-grito Cia tocándose la cabeza negándose a ser completamente controlada por Tabuu hasta que finalmente lo reprimió por segunda ocasión, eso llamo la atención de sus marionetas por la forma en que actuaba a lo que Pit le pregunto-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-eso no te interesa, continúen antes de que cambie de opinión-dijo la hechicera obscura negando que algo le sucede-debo de verificar que esos cuatro estén muertos-

Tras dejarlos con su encargo fue que los siete smashers poseídos miraron a unos relojes que tenían en sus muñecas a lo cual dijeron algo más o menos así-3… 2… 1…-

-¡LOGRANDO ESCAPAR DE LOS BIOGUERRERO Y PERDIERON SU RASTRO!-

*BOOM*

-¡MI OJO! ¡MI UNICO OJO! ¡ESA CHI$%&amp; ES TOXICA!-

-¡JAJAJAJA!-

-lograron ganarles a los bioguerreros-dijo Gohan mientras los demás volvían a su trabajo antes de que Cia se desquitará con ellos ahora-_lo que significa que nos divertiremos con ellos muy pronto_-

* * *

_**En cambio en la Tierra...**_

* * *

Dejando el Subespacio por un largo tiempo para enfocarnos en los únicos que pueden detener a la loca hechicera obscura, Goku Vegeta, los niños, el Trunks del futuro junto a los smashers villanos además de Freezer y Cell ya estaban casi pasando por marte hasta que finalmente llegaron donde se podría encontrar a la portadora de la brújula Hyliana, pero jamás pensaron en una forma de aterrizar de la manera más…

*KA BOOM*

*CUAZ*

*BAM*

Sigilosa posible, ya que todos estaban en un enorme cráter, de cara en el suelo o patas arriba y gimiendo de dolor con excepción de la persona que los trajo: Wiss-hemos llegado-

-no pudiste dejarnos aterrizar más tranquilamente-dijo Ghirahim con la cintura para abajo enterrada mientras que a Wario estaba pero de cabeza y enterrado con las piernas arriba-no siento la cara-

-fue culpa de Zant que me desorientó-se defendió el asistente del dios de la destrucción a lo que el mencionando reía tímida y avergonzadamente, en eso Vegeta se levantó para darle una paliza al usurpador del trono del crepúsculo pero lo detuvo el rey del mal

-se lo que piensas Vegeta-dijo Ganondorf también en el mismo estado que el señor de los demonios pero con una mano en su mentón y a lado de el estaba Goku pero patas arriba-tienes permiso para doblarlo como barita o hacerlo girar como trompo-

-oigan cuando vamos a encontrar a esa mocosa que se parece a Legolas-dijo Bowser quien se estaba sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse la tierra que tenia aun, a lo que hacia de mismo modo el Rey Dedede-¿Link o Martha?-

-dije que se parece a Legolas, no la versión del príncipe encantador con pelo de mora azul y que no es la chica plana-respondió Wolf aclarando que buscaban a Linkle y no a Marth… pero sin confundirlo con Lucina

Pasando unos minutos para limpiarse y salir del hoyo, Goku, Krilin, Vegeta, Freezer y Cell se separaron para buscar en el norte, Goten, Trunks, ademas de su homólogo del futuro y Bayonetta buscaron por el sur, Wario, Bowser, Wolf, Dedede [¡REY DEDEDE!] Krilin y Wiss fueron por el este y el Gohan del presente junto a Ganondorf y sus aliados al oeste tras la pista de la chica llamada Linkle como objetivo común, en cambio las tropas Hylianas junto a Impa fueron hacia un refugio donde Gohan les había mencionado antes de llegar para en caso de que Cia volviera para acabar con lo que quedara de sobrevivientes y los demás miembros del universo de Link se unieron a la búsqueda de alguna zona que resguardaran personas durante los ataques de la hechicera obscura

-asi que Cia pudo controlar a Gohan usando su báculo debido a lo que paso en mi torneo como detonante-dijo el androide perfecto mientras buscaba a la chica-que lista fue-

-No solo eso, su poder se fue hasta las nubes, intente transformarse en dios súper saiyajin pero algo dentro de mi me detuvo-le reitero Goku recordando las duras palabras que le había dicho, hasta que Vegeta le respondió-fue porque fuiste blando con tu hijo Kakarotto, sabes muy bien que ya estaba bajo el control de Cia y jamás dejaste esa maña-

-y mas aun que ese par de ángeles barriera el suelo con tu cuerpo mientras te creías un ser todopoderoso ¿No es asi Vegeta?-le dijo Freezer burlándose del príncipe de los saiyajines

-tu cállate, metete esto en la cabeza hueca que tienes Kakarotto, cuando encontremos a esa mocosa y una forma de entrar al Subespacio, ¡No te doblegues y rompele las piernas a tu hijo!-le grito mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su gi-y tu no los mates, recuerda que las esferas del dragón las tiene tambien ella-

-hablando de eso, como demonios sabe de las esferas del dragón-dijo nuevamente el arcosiano acerca de como ella sabia de las esferas, a lo que Goku le confirmo algo especial-lo supo mucho antes de que esto pasara y por lo que vi en las esferas, tenían un tono violeta en vez de ser naranjas, algo les hizo pero no sabremos sino tenemos a Piccolo con nosotros, no quiero ni imaginarme que le hara a las de Namekusei-

-tks, eso tiene sentido-gruño entre dientes Freezer al tener que hacer equipo y mas de que alguien quiera usar las esferas del dragón para poder tener su deseo de vida eterna-pero aun jamas pense que existieran doce universos diferentes-

-por desgracia Freezer, ni intentes invadir otros universos ya que solo tienes acceso al cuarto universo y todos tus soldados no podrá pasar y sus poderes serán anulados-le dijo su enemigo seriamente recordándole que fue lo que les paso a Gohan y a Trunks del futuro, a lo que el arcosiano gruño nuevamente alejándose del resto y seguir buscando a la persona llamada Linkle-_Grr ¡Maldita sabandija! ¡Ya no tengo mas opciones que aliarme con estos saiyajines! Pero ten paciencia Freezer… todo se recompensará_-se dijo el arcosiano sonriendo de lado sabiendo que al terminar este lio de la hechicera obscura podría finalmente descargar ese odio que cargaba durante mas de veinte años

Dejando a los héroes y villanos de Dragón Ball, el asistente del dios de la destrucción, el gordo creador de minijuegos, el rey de los Koopas, el lobo antropomórfico, el monarca de Dreamland y Krilin (con un parche en el ojo) buscaban en todos los lugares del área donde estaban, si preguntan por lo que le paso al ex monje, digamos que se le ocurrió decirle a Wolf que usara su olfato para encontrarla pero se gano las garras del líder de Star Wolf a su ojo-Linkle… Linkle…-dijo Krilin buscando a la chica mientras entraba a una cueva-¿Linkle…?-

-¿Encontraste algo pelón?-dijo Wolf impaciente a lo que el amigo de Goku salio con toda su ropa hecha pedazos y grandes cortes en el noventa y nueve porciento de su cuerpo-no Wolf… solo un oso que levante accidentalmente… y que me destrozo lo que me quedaba del rostro-dijo mientras se acomodaba el hombro derecho de su gi roto-y que posiblemente me haya hecho una herida interna hasta perder el conocimiento… justo ahora…-al finalizar solo dio el azoton con la cara hacia un lado, su brazo izquierdo en su espalda y una de sus piernas se torció (al estilo Padre de Familia)

*slam*

_*ding*_

_**Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 31**_

-qué pena que no estés muerto-dijo Wolf lamentándose que aun siga con vida Krilin, en eso presiono un botón de su rastreador para comunicarse con Bowser-oye tu lagarto chino, Wario, encontraron algo-

-puro mugrero, solo una copa que dice Santo Grial…-dijo desde un radio con la forma de su rostro a lo que tenía una copa dorada y la lanzo hacia otro lado-vimos una fuente que hace rejuvenecer a las personas, un hombre pez que gritaba ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO! Cada diez segundos… un libro que dice biblia negra con una cadena y símbolo satánico…-respondió nuevamente teniendo en sus enormes manos un libro con una cadena el cual tiro hacia un bote de basura-el diamante Klopman*… pero dijo Dedede que está encantado-

-¡REY DEDEDE!-

-ya te oí, wooops-

*slink*

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Mi ojo! ¡Pin$% tortuga gigante!-grito Vegeta al tener el diamante que lanzo el rey de los Koopas hacia arriba y en perfecto tiro a su ojo, en eso Wolf puso su mirada hacia el rival de Mario junto a una persona con un traje de color morado y un accesorio en su cuello-y Wario que encontró a este tipo adentro de un arbusto comiendo un pay de limón-

-Wario, no menciones que estoy en este mundo para tener un largo tiempo fuera de la fama-dijo Juan Gabriel* susurrándole para que no revele que está vivo, a lo que este le negocio algo-solo si me das un pedazo de ese pay estaremos a mano-

-aquí tienes-al mencionar esto el divo de Juárez desapareció inmediatamente mientras Wiss lo saludo-suerte con tu muerte fingida Juan Gabriel, y gracias por decirme donde compraste ese pay de limón-

Dejando a los torpes malos, Bayonetta, Goten y Trunks estaban también buscando pero luego varios ojos amarillos los veían con cautela a lo que escucharon una rama siendo rota-¿Qué es ese ruido?-

-es como si… alguien nos quisiera… ¡Comprar algo!-señalo hacia atrás donde estaba una roca, pero no había nada, en eso decidieron continuar a lo que esto llamo la atención de los tres-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡No quiero nada!-

-giggity-

-eso es nuevo, ¿Qué es Bay?-dijo el joven Trunks a lo que la bruja umbral empezó a escuchar detenidamente para luego continuar su objetivo-ignórenlo niños… suena como que un tipo tiene problemas de híper sexualidad-

En cambio detrás de la misma roca que señalo Trunks, dos personas vestidas formalmente y uno vistiendo zapatos cafés, pantalón azul y una camisa roja con flores amarillas estaban ahí, a lo que uno de ellos se enojó con el ultimo mencionado-amigo ya nos descubrieron gracias a ti-

-y súbete los pantalones-dijo el otro vendedor a lo que este se defendió mientras movía su cabeza de atrás hacha adelante en forma sexual (literalmente)-que puedo decir, esa mujer de ropa ajustada "hechizo" mis partes "nobles" ¡OWW! giggity giggity goo-

-¡Solo podía ser Quagmire!-respondió una persona de traje azul y corbata negra detrás de un fondo naranja a lo que su canción toco así…

* * *

_~he's Quagmire Quagmire_

_You never really know what he's gonna do next_

_he's Quagmire Quagmire~_

-Giggity giggity giggity giggity lets have sex-

* * *

Se pasa a una escena de la región Kalos más principalmente la guardería donde un entrenador pokemon pasó a recoger algo-Hola, vengo a recoger a mi Gardevoir-

-ah sí permítame… aquí esta-dijo el encargado de la guardería mientras le entrego la pokebola pero después le respondió con otra cosa-Sonara curioso, pero… mejor revisa que este bien en su pokebola, ya que hay en los alrededores un tipo de gustos extraños por aquí-

-Okay… solo porque usted insiste ¡Sal Gardevoir!-y al momento emergió el pokemon psíquico-hada junto al mismo sujeto pero ahora tenía trusas de tigre y comenzó a hacer su respectivo sonido al ritmo del martillo de Donkey Kong mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta-giggity, giggity giggity giggity… giggity giggity giggity… giggity giggity giggity giggity… giggity giggity giggity… giggity giggity giggity giggity… giggity giggity giggity… giggity giggity giggity goo-

-¿Ese es el sostén de mi esposa?-menciono el dueño señalando una prenda blanca a los pies de Gardevoir a lo que esta le respondió (este pokemon si puede hablar perfecto español)-no me hizo nada… pero si a tu mujer, y el Ditto de otro entrenador se uno a él para hacerlo en los arbustos-

-¡Solo podía ser Quagmire!-dijo nuevamente el sujeto de traje azul y corbata negra detrás del fondo naranja

* * *

_~He's Quagmire Quagmire~_

-Giggity giggity goo-

* * *

_**Ningún pokemon o persona fue violado por Q**__**uagmire durante este fic… eso no cuenta a las mujeres… según el abogado de Quagmire**_

* * *

Tras un momento raro como refil de este episodio, pasamos ahora con Ganondorf y sus secuaces además del Gohan del presente el cual los veía con una mirada indiferente y amenazante

-no es por ofender, pero me estas causando que me asustes cada veinte minutos al ver a Lord Ganondorf-dijo Zant quedándose viendo al Gohan del presente que miraba fríamente al gerudo cosa que le respondió tranquilamente deteniéndose-sabe que si hacemos un acto de traición, nos atacara sin piedad y reitero, yo no tengo en mente traicionar a alguien-

-ni yo de bajar la guardia-dijo fríamente el hijo de Goku a lo que el señor de los demonios le dijo molesto-no tienes un pasatiempo como leer o algo-

-mientas lo vigile no-

-héroes… buscando pretextos para proteger su mundo y sus amigos-dijo rolando los ojos Ghirahim a lo que se separo del Zant y el para buscar por otro lado-si al fin dejas de ponerle el ojo a otra cosa, me avisas-

Viendo como el hijo mayor de Goku ya tenia casi fastidiado a su mas leal aliado y aterrado a su segundo al mando, Ganondorf finalmente se puso frente a frente con el, era de esperarse que el gerudo era mas alto que el primer híbrido saiyajin en nacer, para luego cruzarse de brazos-tienes agallas para intentar vigilarme, ¿Pero crees que tienes la fuerza suficiente para detener a Cia?-

_[Música de fondo: Last Survivor Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.3]_

Gohan en cambio, ahora poniendo su vista al rey de los ladrones puso aun mas su fría determinación hacia el-te recuerdo que ni siquiera yo estoy a su nivel solo tu padre y el príncipe lo están con esa transformación llamada dios súper saiyajin o súper saiyajin azul-

Eso jamas se lo esperaba, Ganondorf sabia de las transformaciones de su padre y de Vegeta el cual quedo paralizado, pero todavía no terminaba el rey del mal-debes de saber que ella alguna vez fue la guardiana del tiempo junto a esa mocosa de pelo azul celeste, solo te diré que la magia hyliana es mas poderosa que el propio Ki, no importa que tan fuertes sean… los mismo eventos que pasaron hace unas horas se repetirán-

-¿Que acaso no sabes del ki divino? ¿O que entrenaron con Wiss para hacerse mas fuertes?-dijo el Gohan del presente defendiendo a sus amigos y aun mas a su padre, a lo que Ganon le respondió con una mueca sínica-jamas dije de esos dos… hable de el resto, y eso te incluye, ya que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar a otros o a ti mismo, dejaste que siempre tu padre peleara tus batallas cada vez que un enemigo fuerte aparece, solo para que al final te quites ese amargo trago uniéndote al resto como si hubieras hecho todo el trabajo, por eso dejaste de entrenar para que ya no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que hace nueve años o con Majin Buu-

Sin duda alguna dejo a Gohan completamente boquiabierto, intento decir algo en especial para contraatacar el discurso del smashers villano pero tenia toda la razón, jamas pudo derrotar a alguien mas fuerte que el sin la ayuda de su padre o de sus amigos, ya había entendido por que su contraparte del pasado fue controlado por Cia, ese sentimiento de culpa y de ser una carga para los demás fue el detonante de su maldad repentina, pero vio un brillo que salio del guantelete de Ganondorf en forma de triángulo el cual este se dio cuenta-esa chica y la Brújula Hyliana están cerca-

-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto Gohan mientras este le mostraba la pieza triangular que apareció en su guantelete-esta es la Trifuerza del poder, junto a la del duende y de Zelda son tres piezas, por algo esa brújula está conectada con la Trifuerza, si lo que dijo su dios de hace seis generaciones es cierto, no está lejos, avisa al resto… si sabes hacerlo bien-dejando de lado su rencor hacia el gerudo, no tenia otra alternativa ya que la razón por la que tienen que salvar la Tierra junto al séptimo universo depende mucho de esa chica

En cambio el grupo de Goku y de Krilin ya se reunieron para ver que habían encontrado algún indicio del paradero de Linkle, ya que ninguno tuvo éxito (con excepción del ex monje que estaba aún inconsciente)

-¡Encontraron algo!-grito Rey Dedede tomando un megáfono pero luego Wolf lo golpeo en la boca y le metió el aparato para que no llamada la atención del enemigo-perdón-

-nada, su ki es demasiado débil-dijo Goku negando alguna presencia muy parecida a la del héroe del tiempo, Bowser vio que esto no iba a llevarlos a algo-si tanto pueden usar el ki o como se llame ¡¿Como no la pueden encontrar?! Demonios hasta encontrar a ese alfeñique de lentes con camisa y gorro a rayas verticales rojas es mas fácil que esto-

-créeme Bowser lo intenté y es mi fuerte-

Viendo que el saiyajin criado en la Tierra intentara hacer algo que los descubriera la hechicera obscura este le respondió-antes de que hagas una estupidez tengo una teoría Kakarotto, una que la paliza que nos dieron hace horas nos dejaron en un coma delirante…-

-o…-le dijo Goku mientras la expresión del príncipe saiyajin se torno en una de ira-los niveles de poder o sentirlos… ¡No tienen ni un pu$% sentido*!-

-¡Escuchen todos!-fue la voz del Gohan del presente que apareció mientras se reunía con los demás-tenemos una noticia, Ganondorf acaba de decir que ya pudo localizar a Linkle-

Tras llamar al resto todos se dirigieron hacia donde el gerudo y sus secuaces estaban esperando, este estaba afilando su tridente para en el remoto caso las cosas se salían de control o una emboscada apareciera-así que… ¿Sabes cómo encontrarla?… rey del mal-dijo Cell con seriedad absoluta hacia Ganondorf el cual le dijo sin vacilar

-descubrí que las piezas de la Trifuerza están conectadas con la brújula Hyliana, lo cual nos lleva sin duda alguna hacia esa dirección-dijo mientras mostraba la Trifuerza del poder en su guantelete a lo que apunto hacia el único lugar donde jamás pudieron imaginarse-¿El océano?-

-corrección, está en una isla conocida como Aldea pingüino, aparentemente no hay ningún tipo de ataque a ese lugar-menciono Ganon revelando que esa isla está completamente intacta

-pero si…-dijo Trunks del futuro a lo que Ghirahim le respondió algo más acerca del porque no fue atacada-te lo diré sencillamente, ninguna de nuestras tropas salió… caminando, más bien volando-

-entre menos sepamos mejor, oye tú, ¿Quieres hacer esa cosa que haces y ya estamos en otro lado?-dijo el lobo antropomórfico acerca de la técnica de Goku a lo que este le dijo a todos-ya que lo insistes, sujétense bien, intentare buscar una presencia en esa isla-

Intentando buscar una presencia aunque sea débil, este se enfocó hasta poder localizar a alguien en ese lugar…

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?-dijo Bowser mirando alrededor como si no hubiera pasado algo-once segundos-le respondió Zant cuanto tiempo a transcurrido

Y así pasaron casi más de hora y media, ya todos estaban fastidiados con exclusión de Wiss que comía una empanada de cajeta y Krilin seguía inmóvil por lo cual todos…-¡QUIERES DARTE PRISA ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPAMOS LA PU%&amp; CARA ANIMAL/TARADO/GOKU /KAKAROTTO!-gritaron casi todos hasta que finalmente…

-¡Ya la encontré!-

-y entonces que hiciste los últimos…-

*Pop*

Y de un pop desaparecieron en instantes hacia su próximo destino, pero detrás de un árbol, una criatura que asemeja a una marioneta de madera pero tenía garras y un ojo en su lado izquierdo bajo de la copa, a lo que hablo con tono diabólico desde un manos libres que estaba en su cabeza-envíen un mensaje a la gran hechicera… están en la Tierra otra vez-

-Ese lugar al que van ¿Está en llamas?-dijo la voz de Xander recibiendo el mensaje del espía a lo que este le contesto-podría estar más en llamas-

* * *

_**De regreso a la isla de los antiguos…**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: Rushing Intro Battle Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

Podía decirse que los únicos smashers que podían rescatar a los demás que fueron capturados por Cia y sus aliados estaban pateando traseros como si no hubiera un mañana, cada pasillo, piso y elevador estaba lleno de enemigos y armados hasta las cejas lo cual gracias a cierta persona que no debió haber abierto la boca causo que todas las unidades entraran en alerta máxima, pero jamás contaron que eran cuatro smashers y uno sumamente furioso contra toda la seguridad de la isla

-¡Oh dios! ¡Solo veo vidrio y sangre!-grito un guardia cubriéndose el rostro quien fue atacado en el visor rompiéndolo gracias a Kamui para que después lo dejara junto a unos cuantos incrustados en la pared, en el techo, en el suelo patas arriba, incluso uno de esos guardias no tuvo otra opción que saltar al vacío para poder escapar de su futuro castigo hasta que llegaron al nivel subterráneo 50 donde unas puertas los separaban de sus amigos

Pero atrás de las mismas, todo estaba a obscuras y solo unas voces se escuchaban-¿Porque apagaron las luces?-

-duh, para dar un aire amenazante al ambiente-dijo Kochin a lo que este le recordó algo que paso hace unos minutos-es necesario amenazarlos, si contamos que el novio de Azura nos…-

-sssshhhh… ya llegaron-silencio a su jefe para que un fuerte golpe cayera la puerta mostrando a Kamui, Shulk, Lana y Ashe mirando alrededor de la zona obscura en que nuevo lugar estaban-de todos los niveles que hemos estado, este sin duda alguna es el más amenazante-dijo el joven científico a lo que una zona iluminada mostro a Azura encadenada

-¡Azura!-grito el príncipe de Nohr a lo que fue directo pero luego la Megaman peliazul celeste lo detuvo a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella-alto ahí dragón semental… recuerda lo que paso hace unas horas-

-oh si… gracias por recordarme lo que paso-le agradeció el joven de pelo plateado a lo que su amiga de su relación íntima le respondió-bueno Kam, al menos aprendes a no cometer los mismos errores que Takumi-

-hablando de ello ¿Porque no lograste escapar?-pregunto Lana a lo que esta mostro las cadenas en sus manos y pies-estoy encadenada aquí-

-bueno… eso fue algo sexy de su parte-pensó Shulk rascándose la barbilla a lo que unas voces se escucharon desde la obscuridad

_[Música de fondo: Zamasu's Theme Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.3]_

-quieres decir sexista-

-bueno es un poquito sexy-

-concuerdo con Kochin, pero ya no es para más-

-esta conversación es innecesaria, además de aleatoria-

-hya jajaja bienvenidos-

-van a alguna parte además de ir al infierno-

Escuchando un ruido detrás de ellos vieron que una barrera inmediatamente suplanto la compuerta que Kamui destruyo a lo que el lugar fue iluminado para descubrir que era un laboratorio y las voces pertenecían a Wirzo, Volga, tres científicos y un monitor-uno de los extraños y el duro ¿Quieren un segundo asalto contra mí? ¿Y esos científicos quiénes son?-dijo Ashe a lo que vio a Kochin, Gero y Raichi a pesar de intentar saber quiénes son, pero luego el espadachín rubio noto algo acerca del doctor Wheelo-wow, eso una computadora de los años 70 ¿Y porque siento que están infringiendo derechos de autor por hacerle al estilo del Doctor Zola de Capitán América y el soldado del invierno?-

-¡QUE TE DIJE DE PLAJEAR IDEAS PARA USARLAS CONMIGO!-

-tienen agallas para llegar hasta aquí smashers, este es la conciencia del magnífico Dr. Wheelo, el gran científico Tsufurujin el Dr. Raichi, el gran Dr. Maki Gero y un servidor el Dr. Kochin y nos gustaría darles la bienvenida a nuestro gran laboratorio aquí en la isla de los antiguos-dijo en tono alegre pero amenazante dando sus nombres hacia los cuatro mencionados, pero Wheelo los interrumpió-primero que nada, esta es la guarida de Cia, por lo que en defecto es su laboratorio, y solo somos sus trabajadores para crear objetos que ella requiere para su guerra universal-

-da lo mismo si es de esa serie que se llama Breaking Bad que me conto Robín o qué tipo de ciencia hagan aquí-desafío Kamui apuntando con su espada Yato a lo que Kochin le dijo confirmado algo-de hecho ese es el plan C en caso que todo falle, ya tenemos unas muestras que contienen casi todas las drogas existentes lo que te pondrá hasta que pongas pen#$%", lo cual se me olvido checarlo hace unas horas antes-

_[Música de fondo: The Pilaf Gang's Plan Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

Pasando a las celdas donde un Robín miraba con cierta aceleración a cualquier lado como si algo lo hubiera asustado por completo, cosa que Lucina le pregunto-Robín ¿Qué fue lo que te dieron?-dijo preocupada la hija de su mejor amigo

-Sí, ¿Cómo te va?-respondió rápidamente a la pregunta de la espadachina peliazul-Solo preguntaba que fue…-

-Tenemos suficientes cobijas, sip, tenemos suficientes cobijas-dijo mientras tomaba una de las cobijas y las estrujaba para después tenderla en su cama como si no hubiera pasado nada-Son suficientes, con esas son suficientes… Tssssss… ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué hora es?-

Pero la cosa paso a ser mucho más extraña cuando vio una silla y la comenzó a acomodar ¿en la pared?-¿E-esto esta derecho…? espera… ¿Esto esta derecho…? si… ¿Esto esta derecho…? lo arreglare… No puedo decirlo… ¿Esto esta derecho…? ¡RHHHHAAA!-fue que de tal modo que la rompió hacia la pared y en eso vio a un trapeador que estaba afuera-¡Morgan barre eso! S-solo consigue una escoba, bárrelo, ¡Bárrelo! ponlo debajo en la cama de Chrom y di que son banderillas de pescado, pero bárrelo primero-

-eso explica porque Palutena tiene ese gracioso peinado-dijo Peach a lo que alado de ella se encontraba la diosa de la luz con todo su cabello parado (pero no como Goku o Vegeta sino más bien como si le hubieran dado toques eléctricos) y sus ojos como si no hubiera dormido en meses-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Solo sé que los que hicieron esa sustancia están muertos según Kochin-dijo la diosa peliverde bajo los efectos de las metanfetaminas de prueba hechas por el asistente del doctor Wheelo a lo que miro hacia el inodoro de su celda-¿Porque esto no está roto eso?-

En eso usando su cabeza lo rompió como si fuera karateka profesional para después comenzar a ver su reflejo, si incluimos que está sangrando de la cabeza profusamente-Como te atreves a verte igual que mi maldita perra ¡Soy la pin#$% diosa Palutena! ¡PÓSTRATE ANTE MÍ ZORRA DE QUINTA!-mencionó la peliverde a lo que se embarro y quedo inconsciente

-por lo menos no hará tanto ruido ahora para continuar en buscar una señal, ¿Verdad Sam…? ¿Samus?-dijo Snake hacia la caza recompensas pero jamás respondió ya que estaba en posición fetal abrazando una almohada y con todo su pelo desmarañado-¡Ellos quieren a mi bebe! ¡No dejen que Microsoft y Sony tomen a mi bebe!-

-mejor… los veré más tarde-dijo Kochin viendo como actuaban los smashers que fueron sometidos a pruebas de la multimezcla de drogas desde un monitor a lo que lo apagó-¿En que estábamos?-

-deja de hacerte el que no sabe nada ya que vine por dos cosas… rescatar a Azura y a los demás, y acabar con esta locura-dijo Kamui decidido hacia los científicos malvado-¿De aquí cuando quiere acabar con todos él solito?-susurro Ashe a lo que Shulk levanto los codos en señal de no saber nada

-Soy el príncipe Kamui del reino de Nohr, ¡Y vengo a detener a Cia justo ahora!-dando ese discurso heroico todo quedo en silencio por unos dos minutos hasta que Wirzo le respondió-ok, te creemos-

-bien… entonces si no les importa, de manera pacífica pido que los liberen ahora… ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHGGGG!-dejando su espada a un lado y negociando pacíficamente con ellos fue que una luz apareció del suelo donde unas extrañas vainas lo estaban sujetando y lastimado de sus piernas, en eso Azura solo se hizo un face palm mientras veía como era torturado-_el orgullo viene antes de la caída ¿No Kamui?_-pensó la bailarina recordando de donde saco esa mala actuación de héroe de cuentos de hadas dando como respuesta a una sola palabra: la Ca$%

-¡Vamos todos! solo somos cinco contra seis ¡Ni así nos detendrán!-comandó el espadachín rubio corriendo hacia ellos pero en eso, unas compuertas se abrieron desde abajo mostrando a casi todos los smashers que fueron capturados por la hechicera obscura-¿Zelda? ¿Mario? ¡Son todos! ¡Qué bien!-

-se los digo… suelta, suelta-dijo el invocante sonriendo maniáticamente para después ser ¿Estrangulado? por Volga-arruinaras la sorpresa tarado de un solo ojo-

-para hoy terminare con un daño nervioso-dijo mareado el híbrido manakete tras zafarse de la trampa, al momento de abrir los ojos vio a casi todos los miembros de la mansión Smash frente a el-¿Chicos? ¿Cómo escaparon? ¿Y porque sus corneas son amarillas y están enojados? Eso y que sus ropas son moradas además de su cuerpo-

Al describir esas cualidades en sus compañeros, el portador de la espada Monado se enojó con ellos-no me digan que vieron ese capítulo de convulsiones japonesas otra vez, porque ahora solo debemos…-pero justo en ese momento un súper misil, una aura esfera, una bola sombra, dos PK thunder, un robo beam y un attack trueno se dirigían hacia Shulk el cual se quedó mirando, pero una barrera de luz lo protegió justo antes de que le dieran-gracias Lana ¡Oigan chicos que les pasa!-

Pero detrás de ambos solo sintieron como Piccolo apareció de la nada y de un acto reflejo el espadachín rubio empujó a la maga blanca del camino para que de un simple manotazo dejo completamente inconsciente a Shulk sin poder tener acceso a su visión del futuro, sacrificándose a coste de su propia vida-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Piccolo?! ¡¿No eras nuestro aliado?!-dijo indignado Kamui

-escuchen esos no son los originales, tienen una aura maligna-menciono Lana incorporándose tras ser protegida por su compañero, pero la risa de Wirzo fue para tener la atención de los tres restantes-¡HYA JAJAJAJA! por supuesto que son malvados ¡Al igual que ustedes!-

-¿Que?-

Y detrás de la puerta que fue sellada esta se abrió revelando versiones iguales a ellos solo que con las mismas características que los smashers que estaban frente a ellos, cosa que dejo en shock a Ashe al verse a sí misma-¡¿Es un tipo de broma o qué?!-

-esperen… ¿Desde cuándo tenemos clones malvados?-se preguntó Wheelo viendo a casi todos los que fueron capturados ahora bajo él mandó de la hechicera obscura, a lo que su asistente le respondió-desde que Cia controlo a esos siete y capturamos al resto en la segunda parte de esta historia-

-¡¿Y porque no me dan alguno de sus cuerpos?!-

-no puedo… los hombres y Piccolo* no tienen pene y las mujeres **SI**… y curiosamente el clon obscuro de Mewtwo tiene ambos sexos-recalco en énfasis (mayormente en Mewtwo) Kochin lo que verifico antes de liberar a los clones malvados de los smashers-¡¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?!-le volvió a preguntar mucho más sorprendido el computador a lo que este solo sonrió por lo que ya ustedes se habrán imaginado lo que había hecho

-¡¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan clonado?! ¡Si ni siquiera soy un smasher!-respondió la Megaman peliazul celeste hacia los científicos malvados a lo que uno le respondió

-resolveré tus dudas Ashe-dijo Raichi que usando su esfera llego hacia los clones, el cual estos se postraron en reverencia siendo que estos están bajo su control-la razón por la que haya clones malvados de cada uno más de ustedes mismos es debido a que gracias a una materia especial llamada "**Shadow Bugs**" que se encuentra dentro de Mr. Game &amp; Watch pudimos no solo clonar sus habilidades, sino también sus fuerzas, y lo mejor es que R.O.B nos dio la información el cual tengo ya almacenada en los datos de mi esfera por lo que puedo controlarlos fácilmente-

-cosa que fue demasiado sencillo si me lo preguntan que nos lo dio rápidamente-dijo el invocante rascándose la cabeza-_ahora entiendo de dónde venían esos golpes en las celdas de Samus y Snake_-pensó Wheelo tras recordar lo que paso en las celdas a lo que continuó el malvado Tsufuru-en tu caso solo conseguimos un soporte de trofeos mientras estabas inconsciente ahora formas parte de nuestro ejército de clones smashers-

-eso tiene sentido y el por qué me siento diferente-dijo modelo A verificando en su memoria los últimos momentos antes de que estuvieran inconscientes-pero eso no cambia que podemos acabar con todos ustedes y esas copias mal hechas ¿Verdad Ashe?-

-esa era la frase que necesitaba-dijo la elegida por el modelo A chocando su puño con su palma, pero el Wirzo tenia algo en mente-pero para evitar que haya un civil en un fuego cruzado-charqueando sus dedos fue que nuevamente los clones malvados dispararon nuevamente ahora hacia Azura, destruyendo su prisión y en el suelo sin moverse-¡AZURA!-

-bueno… no puedo decir que esto fue divertido, pero si tuviera un aparato reproductor, mis pantalones holgados serian favorables en estos momentos-dijo Gero viendo como el príncipe de Nohr intentaba hacer reaccionar a la bailarina, lo cual creyó que si había muerto mientras sus ojos brillaron nuevamente pero más intensamente-pero basta de erecciones hipotéticas… ¡Clones denles con todos y sin ningún tipo de piedad hasta que no puedan levantarse o caminar!-

-pff… ¿Qué?-dijo Wirzo aguantándose la risa a lo que Volga lo vio y negó con la cabeza el cual este le respondió-fue un monologo de doble sentido-

_[Música de fondo: Teni no Theme ~Sanbika~ Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Original Soundtrack]_

Antes de que pudieran atacar los clones falsos de los smashers, Lana, Ashe y un Shulk inconsciente eran los únicos que podrían contra estas copias pero en eso, el clon de Piccolo preparo su makankosapo para terminar con los tres hasta que este fue cortado a la mitad y se convirtió en unas partículas moradas, revelando a Kamui junto con su espada Yato en su mano, y su rostro mostraba signos de una furia incontrolable al ver que Azura fue herida y asesinada (pero no) mientras las copias falsas se acercaron a los cuatro Smashers-pagaran… ¡Pagaran por lo que hicieron! ¡TODOS USTEDES!-gritó Kamui transformándose casi en su forma dragón solo que sus manos y pies cambiaran a unas garras, sus orejas en los cuernos de su máscara, y revelando sus alas y cola, obviamente ninguno de los clones falsos inmutó, pero el caballero dragón noto perfectamente las características del híbrido manakete hasta que descubrió que el no solo era un simple smasher sino que también era dos de los hijos del poderoso dragón divino: Anankos-_lleva la misma sangre que su padre según esos generales, entonces para eso buscaba Cia controlar a ambos pero no pudo gracias a esa bailarina… esto se pondrá interesante_-

Alzándose al aire y preparado para luchar contra los clones falsos, Todos los mencionados lentamente dieron un paso atrás, incluso Ashe y Lana se apartaron del camino de Kamui

El príncipe de Nohr fue volando hacia los clones de los miembros del universo de Mario y en instantes los perfora instantáneamente con su mano lanza lo cual se disiparon con el viento, los clones de los Ice Climbers se balancearon hacia el con sus martillos al igual que Olimar y Alph, pero en un acto reflejo lo esquiva y usando una pierna y un brazo los atraviesa azotándolos al metálico suelo, después tumbando a un clon de Samus con su traje, este usa su espada como motosierra y de la cintura para arriba destaza al clon de la caza recompensas

Todos los clones falsos empezaron a rodear al príncipe de Nohr, pero noto que un clon de Falcón preparó su Falcón Punch y poniéndose en posición hasta que contraatacó con su transformación completa y dando un fuerte golpe al suelo para crear un remolino, dispersando a los clones por todas partes hasta algunos quedaron incrustados en picos que eran de adorno en el laboratorio

El clon de Shulk trató de atacar al híbrido manakete por la espalda pero este lo esquiva en el último minuto antes de tomar la espada Monado falsa y empalarlo en la parte posterior, dos lanzas salen de sus codos y acabar con el

Viendo una tremenda masacre frente a sus ojos y que en cuestión de tiempo ya solo quedaran unos, el doctor Maki Gero estaba temiendo que los siguientes fueran ellos que cayeran en esa furia ciega del smasher-_¡__No__!__¡No__ entres en pánico__!__ todo saldrá bien mientras no lleguen a la cámara de prisioneros que está detrás de esas puertas__, __mientras Cia no sepa que sucede aquí abajo, mejor para todos__, pero si logran llegar no tendremos más opción que remover la esfera que cubre la cabeza de Broly y cerrar cualquier salida del Subespacio_-

Viendo como el híbrido manakete ya vio como el resto de los clones falsos se habían vuelto partículas nuevamente, este apunta con su espada a los malvados científicos y a los secuaces de Cia-¡Voy a borrarlos de la existencia por lo que le hicieron a Azura malditos! ¡Y sé que me temen por lo que les hice a estas falsas versiones de nosotros!-

Viendo como un clon de Falco intentaba reincorporarse y lograr escapar, solo fue atravesado por la lanza de sus manos y transformándola en una boca con colmillos lo hizo pedazos desde adentro para después poner ojos en los responsables de la "muerte" de su amiga-y lo que les hice a ellos, no es nada comparado con lo que yo les hare a ustedes-

*clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*

-muy impresionante príncipe Kamui, jamas pensé que la sangre de los primeros dragones fuera algo digno de mi nivel y admiración-dijo Volga mientras aplaudía la acción que mostro hace unos momentos-haces que me sienta orgulloso de tener al oponente perfecto para mí-

-¡Volga! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-dijo el ex científico de la patrulla roja en total desaprobación a la actitud del caballero dragón, lo cual este ya se encontraba justo enfrente ase los smashers-quiere vengar a la chica… le daré lo que quiere-

-¡Tonto! sabes que si pasan esa puerta…-respondió nuevamente y enfadado con él, el cual este nunca volteo pero si le dijo algo-te preguntaré algo… ¿Quieres mantener la cabeza en los hombros? o te tengo que recordarte lo que te paso con número 17-

Teniendo ese horrible recuerdo de cuando activo a los androides número 17 y 18 para después ser decapitado por el pelinegro y que le aplastaran la cabeza como golpe de gracia, era una de las cosas que no quería ver que sucedieran dos veces-…haz lo que quieras-finalizo mientras sudaba viendo que no tenía muchas opciones por delante, a lo que Volga sonriendo se cruzó de brazos-asi me agrada-

Gruñendo entre dientes, Kamui vio que el segundo al mando de las tropas de la obscuridad iba a enfrentarlo en un combate, Lana solo veía como ambos dragones se iban a encaran, pero su preocupación era por el príncipe de Nohr quien no sabía que tan temible y poderoso es Volga a pesar de la última vez que fue en el valle de la hechicera en Hyrule casi en el final de la guerra cuando ya era solo una marioneta sin alma-ha pasado tiempo desde que encare a otro dragón-dijo Volga con nostalgia de aquellos días cuando estaba buscando retos antes de su auto exilió-debo advertirte que hacerte enojar fue mi idea…-

-¡ERA MI IDEA!-

-cállate Wirzo, ya no estas involucrado en esto-silencio Volga a su compañero de armas-siento que estoy muy involucrado en esto-

-ya que cuando mis planes funcionan… alguien muere-esas palabras fueron para que Kamui se abalanzó hacia el con su espada Yato, pero fue bloqueado por la lanza del caballero dragón, el cual al momento de intentar empujar hacia el cuello de el, Kamui hizo que su espada actuara como sierra nuevamente, a lo que Volga no tuvo otra opción que quitarse del choque a lo que ambos se separaron rápidamente

-tienes una magnífica arma en tus manos, es como esas herramientas que esos humanos usan y que les dicen motosierra-comento el esbirro de Cia tras ver la habilidad de su arma-lo único malo que se refleja en ti es que eres humano y te falta mucho por aprender-

-aun… no… he… ¡TERMINADO CONTIGO!-siendo cegado por la ira nuevamente, el choque de espada y lanza se escuchaba por toda la habitación, en eso Shulk ya estaba despertando-que golpe… ¿Que fue lo que paso?-

-te lo resumiré en tres actos: Azura inconsciente, Kamui furioso, y unos clones falsos de nosotros descuartizados-dijo modelo A diciéndole al espadachín rubio el cual vio como los cuerpos de los clones estaba por todo el laboratorio-eso significa… ¿Que Kam hizo esto?-

-y esta peleando con Volga en estos momentos-dijo Lana ahora apuntando hacia el híbrido manakete aun enfrascado con el mencionando, a lo que Shulk miro hacia Kochin, Raichi y Gero-¿Entonces significa que nos tocan ellos?-

-bien dicho-diciendo esto Lana preparo su libro de hechizos, Shulk su espada Monado en modo Enchant y Ashe haciendo uso de su modo Overdrive, pero en eso el científico tsufuru abrió una compuerta a lo que salio el legendario súper saiyajin lo cual de inmediato pararon-¡No se atrevan a acercase un paso mas! si lo hacen, ¡Liberare a Broly y nada lo detendrá!-

Sabiendo que no era buena idea tener una confrontación con este enemigo si lo sabían gracias a Goku, pusieron sus objetos en el suelo y Ashe retornó a su forma humana imitando la acción de sus aliados-escucha, se que ya Kamui los tiene contra la pared, pero no es necesario llegar tan lejos si ese tipo que le dicen Broly es peligroso-intento convencer la peliazul celeste

-ella tiene razón, eso no era hasta que fuera necesario, ¿Qué pensaría Cia acerca de esto?-dijo Kochin dándole la razón a su enemigo cosa que no le agrado a Raichi-¡Al demonio con esa estupida hechicera! ¡Tengo al ser mas poderoso e imparable del universo y con solo apretar simplemente este botón acabare con esta locura y Cia por igual!-

Escuchando perfectamente las palabras del científico tsufuru, Volga solo se detuvo en su pelea contra Kamui-_por el amor de Din…_ tiempo fuera-

-¿Porque te detienes?-respondió enojado mientras veía hacia donde estaban sus amigos-solo ten paciencia… algo te gustara-

-okay se que estas actuando de forma muy radical, pero no hagas algo que te vas a arrepentir-dijo ahora Shulk viendo que el dedo del malvado científico estaba a tan solo milímetros de ser presionado, pero este le comento algo-¿Quien dijo que vengarme de la tierra era mi cometido, tener esta tecnología en mis manos es suficiente para tener grandes avances en mis experimentos contra los saiyajines, ¡Aquellos que destruyeron mi mundo! Una vez que acabe con cada uno de ustedes con ayuda de Broly, seré su maestro y harán todo lo que les diga-

-jejeje escuche el dato Raichi, pero… ¿podrías decirlo pero más fuerte?-dijo el invocante sonriendo mientras varias sombras se acercaban a el por detrás-dije… que seré su maestro ¡Y harán todo lo que les…!-

_[Música de fondo: Freeza is Resurrected Dragon Ball súper original soundtrack vol.2]_

Fue en eso que una boca con colmillos atravesó el pecho del científico tsufuru para después ver quien fue mostrando a la única persona que hizo eso-¡Hermana!/¡Corrin!-Este solo volteo a ver a su atacante el cual le susurro-no mientras estemos aquí… traidor-

Pero si las cosas podían empeorar para Raichi, más sombras salieron a la luz que eran Dark Pit y Zero para decapitarlo con su arco de plata y destruir de un disparo las esfera negra donde estaba sentado, sin duda dejo a los cuatro smashers en un estado de horror al presenciar un asesinato frente a sus ojos a lo que vieron como la cabeza del científico tsufuru rodo hacia una esquina donde fue detenida por el pie del Gohan pre adolescente-que ironía es que te pase lo mismo que al doctor Maki Gero ¿Verdad?-

-sabia que no debía confiar en esa hechicera y mas en que entre sus filas este tu maldito saiyajin… Saiyajin… SaIyAjIn… sAiYaJiN…-viendo como la cabeza de Raichi se hacia liquida y decía la misma palabra el híbrido saiyajin poseído alzo una mano y preparo una esfera de Ki-si como digas-

Destruyendo fácilmente al científico renegado, Wirzo cerro la compuerta para encerrar a Broly nuevamente, al ver una oportunidad de atacar, Shulk tomo nuevamente su espada Monado pero alguien ya lo tenía sujetado del brazo-¿Quien te dijo que ibas a atacar?-le pregunto Zero mientras lo golpeo en el estómago dejándolo inmediatamente fuera de combate por segunda ocasión-hmph ¿Y te llamas cazador de mechons?-

-oye Maveric…-dijo Ashe llamando la atención del reploide rojo pero la mano de lana la detuvo-ya no nos conviene enfrentarnos a ellos-

-¡Que! ¿¡Después de lo que le hicieron a Azura!?-dijo indignado el príncipe de Nohr a lo que la maga blanca continuó-Volga es una cosa, pero ellos son más poderosos que Goku y los demás, es una pelea que perderemos Kamui-

Dejando su espada Yato en el suelo, supo que no había otra opción que darse por vencidos a lo que este dijo lo siguiente-nos rendimos, ustedes ganan esta pelea… por ahora-

-bien dicho-charqueando sus dedos Gohan, gran cantidad de Darknuts y Stalfos supremos llegaron y les quitaron sus pertenencias para después encadenarlos hasta llevarlos hacia la compuerta mostrando las celdas donde estaban todos-llévenlos con el resto, y asegúrense de que no lleven algo consigo y preparen una segunda ronda de clones falsos-

Viendo cómo se llevaban a Mr. Game &amp; Watch dentro de una capsula, los demás miembros de la mansión estaban casi en deplorable estado, hasta ver a los que faltaron quienes eran encaminados con la ropa de interno en sus manos, hasta que llegaron al centro donde el trofeo de Piccolo estaba completamente vigilado donde Reflet sonreía malvadamente sabiendo que no hay forma de revertirlo a su forma normal-Bienvenidos, todos los estaban esperando…-

-Reflet cómo pudiste-dijo indignado Shulk al ver a la estratega poseída sonriendo malvadamente el cual le respondió-jejejeje, bueno no siempre se puede lo que quieres chico Monado-

-_odio ese apodo_-dijo en su cabeza tras recordar a Metal Face con enojo en su primer encuentro, a lo que esta prosiguió-ahora que están reunidos todos es hora de mencionarles que muy pronto serán usados por Cia para su plan-

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere Cia de nosotros?!-

-serán usados para marcar que las esperanzas han muerto…-dijo Reflet mientras todos escucharon eso sin duda querían escapar y acabar con esa mujer pero era demasiado tarde-pero para animarlos en sus últimas horas, les dedicamos una canción que encontré en YouTube-

-espera que… ¿Desde cuándo?-

_[Música de fondo: You_'_ll be back del musical Hamilton hecho por Lin-Manuel Miranda]_

Mientas un Moblin tocaba el piano, una luz desde arriba ilumino a Reflet mientas empezó a cantar (en serio)

_Reflet: ~You say…_

_The price of our betray that you're willing to pay_

_You cry…_

_In the floor which we hurt you and stabbed in your back~_

_~Why so mad?_

_We made an arrangement for all stay alive for now_

_Now you're making us angry now_

_Despite our estrangement, you're all great failure~_

_~Just give up~_

_~Soon you'll see_

_You'll remember you belong Cia now~_

En eso, Corrin se unió a su compañera controlada haciendo un dueto

_Corrin: ~Just give up~_

_~Time will tell_

_You'll remember that you're served us well~_

_~Chaos rise; universes fall_

_You don't have seen the worst of all~_

_~Bow your head, here's our pitch:_

_Fall in line, Serve to Her or you'll start telling Vegeta: _

_"__**Like a**__**Bitch**__!"~_

_Corrin y Reflet: ~Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da_

_Da da dat dat Die ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da_

_Da da dat dat da…~_

Ahora el que se unió al dúo fue el doble de Pit y Zero cantando

_Zero: ~You say our hate is draining us and you can't stop us_

_You'll be the one complaining when you'll die right now…~_

_Dark Pit: ~And no, don't change the subject_

_Cuz I'm going to snap your neck_

_Once and once again_

_That no dragon can repair what I've done to you~_

_Dark Pit y Zero: ~Surrender, accept now_

_Those saiyans are not going to save ya…~_

Y para hacerles más daño a su autoestima que estaba bajando, Gohan se unió también

_Gohan: ~Just give up~_

_~Join our cause_

_I will fight to eradicate it all_

_For Cia, for her praise_

_And I'll rebuild this for the start~_

_~You ask why? Were like that…_

_Well, it's mostly thanks all for my dad~_

_~So if you, flip our switch,_

En eso se acercó y tomo el rostro de Kamui aun sonriendo, mientas lo veía con odio…

_~I will rape you skull and use you intestines as condoms!_

_And start crying:_

_**Like…**_

_**A…**_

_**Little…**_

_**Bitch**__! ~_

Siendo lanzados hacia sus celdas, Kamui se sintió un inútil ahora que se había rendido a lo que miro despreciablemente a Lana-¡Bien hecho Lana ahora no hay nadie que detenga a Cia!-

-tranquilo Kam-respondió Ike desde su celda calmando al príncipe de Nohr-supimos lo que sucedió, ella solo esta inconsciente debido a que esos clones no son nosotros, y tenemos noticias-

-y bien ¿Cuáles son?-respondió modelo A pero en eso fue callado por su portadora le susurro-¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz!-

_~Da da da dat da dat ya da da Die ya da_

_Da da dat dat Die ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da_

_Da da dat—_

En eso todo se apagó para que en cuestión de instantes estos cinco estén con smokings y sombreros de copa al mero estilo de Broodway junto a todas las tropas de Cia para decir lo siguiente:

_Gohan, Dark Pit, Reflet, Corrin y Zero: Everybody!_

_~Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da_

_Da da dat dat Die ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da da da da_

_Dat dat Die ya da!~_

Se podía decir que casi todos estaban al ritmo de la canción, hasta incluso Wirzo y Kochin salieron en la coreografía como la rana que aparece en la caricatura de Bugs Bunny, hasta que una hoja se veía por debajo de su cama el cual esta lo abrió y decía lo siguiente

_Kamui/Shulk/Lana es hora de que se tranquilicen, ya que estamos preparando un plan de escape mientras están cantando, así que pongan atención:_

_Esta prisión cuenta con un sistema de seguridad sumamente avanzado para mantenernos al margen, hay más de 10,000 guardias vigilando en cada rincón, pero la gran mayoría es para mantener el trofeo de Piccolo mientras este no sea revivido_

_Las celdas están hechas con un cristal que proviene de Midgar y manufacturadas por las empresas Shinra, ideales para suportar cualquier tipo de golpe contundente según Cloud, todas nuestras pertenecías están justo donde Reflet va caminado, mantiene un control de cada cosa que nos quitaron, si falta algo, no dudara en dirigirse a la celda por el objeto que falta hasta dejarte mal herido o con un brazo roto, por algo no nos quieren muertos_

_Por lo visto hay una forma de salir del Subespacio, pero solo con armas u otra cosa que estén haciendo esos científicos, pero según Lucario hay un punto de acceso al séptimo universo desde la isla según uno de los guardias debido a que destruyeron el acceso original en Yunzabit_

_Hay un patrullaje cada 12 horas desde Dark Pit, Pit, Zero, Roy hasta Gohan, el más peligrosos para intentar actuar es el último por buenas razones así que no conviene, pero el que nos facilita esto es Roy, de acuerdo con Marth se distrae con lo que sea y su turno será dentro de poco gracias a Mr. Game &amp; Watch por medio de clave morse mientras se lo llevaban a sacarle más Shadow Bugs_

_Cada prisión tiene un alcalde y tiene acceso a todas las celdas que se abren de manera electrónica, por lo que sabrán es el doctor Maki Gero, pero no, Volga y Wirzo son los que tienen ese acceso para abrir las celdas pero desgraciadamente ellos nunca entraran a este lugar pero para eso está Corrin como la asistente de Gero_

_No nos queda tiempo para más así que si Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Bayonetta o alguien mas no viene esta será nuestra última oportunidad: Tenshinhan_

Viendo la nota del guerrero Z, el príncipe de Nohr solo transformó un dedo para luego escribir diciendo lo siguiente…

_Hagámoslo_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la Aldea Pingüino…**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: Freeza's Penance Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

Un sol con cara y feliz de la vida, ciudadanos felices, un tipo que se cree Superman pero con una patineta en el pecho, unos alienígenas que tenían en sus cabezas los traseros y un cerdo en la copa de un árbol dando los buenos días y diciendo "Bienvenidos Smashers a la aldea Pingüino" eran las cosas que se encontraban en la paradisíaca (y completamente extraña para cualquiera de estómago frágil) Aldea Pingüino a la que nuestros héroes y villanos arribaron aunque la reacción de los smashers villanos fue de esta manera

-¿De cuál se fumaron aquí?-

-qué asco, me recuerda a esa aldea de ponys-

-¡Te ves ridículo zoquete!-

*BOOM*

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-

-eso explica porque nunca lo consiguieron las tropas de Cia-

-ya me está doliendo el estómago-

Dejando ya toda pregunta de cómo siguen felices aun cuando una loca hechicera esté a punto de comenzar una guerra entre universos (además de darle unas cuantas curaciones a Bowser y Dedede [¡REY DEDEDE!] tras ser atacados por una granada) estos decidieron hacer lo mismo de hace unos momentos pero ahora en un grupo combinado, Ganondorf y sus aliados junto a Gohan del presente estarían en conjunto con Bowser, Wario, el rey Dedede Krilin y Wolf y Goku con Vegeta, Freezer y Cell con Bayonetta los niños y Wiss y para evitar llamar la atención decidieron hacerlo a pie

-no sé porque tenemos que buscarla caminando-dijo malhumorado el arcosiano mientras unas mariposas volaban alrededor de el-esto es casi lo mismo que cuando estaba en el infierno-

-en serio, ¡¿Te tenia Enmmadaiosama en un lugar habitado de flores y mariposas por todas las cosas que hiciste?! No me imagino que le hará a Cia cuando termine esto-dijo sorprendido Goku a lo que este ya estaba rechinando los dientes de puro coraje mientras la risa de Vegeta se escuchaba en el fondo, pero para salir del tema decidió hablar-hablando de ella, como es posible que esa maldita bruja haya causado tanto revuelto con una guerra universal porque esas son ma#$%&amp;"-

-igual pienso lo mismo, causamos terror como nunca y ella lo hace en todos los universos dejándolos en pánico-dijo Cell sin expresar algún tipo de emoción a lo que la bruja umbral sonrió de lado-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se sienten humillados porque una mujer puede hacerlo mejor que ustedes?-

-oh, miren al androide perfecto y al emperador del mal, perdidos y olvidados con el tiempo-se burló Vegeta hacia sus antiguos enemigos el cual el arcosiano estaba rojo de la ira contenida que llevaba y el bio androide solo desvío la mirada notando que admitía tener algo de razón, pero decidió voltearle la jugada con un suceso de hace unas horas-si lo admito, aunque esa parte de controlar a las personas me saco una sorpresa, eso sin contar que destruyeron una ciudad en cuestión de segundos dejando lo que sucedió la primera vez que llego un "saiyajin de elite" para ser humillado por un guerrero de clase baja, ¿no es asi Vegeta?-

-¡Que ma$&amp;%€£ dices! ¡Kakarotto tenía ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir si no fuera por ese gordo que me corto la cola!-dijo enardecido el príncipe de los saiyajines recordando lo que sucedió en la primera pelea entre el y Goku, a lo que no desperdició la oportunidad Freezer-oh, miren al príncipe de los únicos cinco saiyajines que quedan, perdido y olvidado con el tiempo-

Tras seguir alegando por cualquier cosa, el hijo menor de Goku junto a su mejor amigo había llegado tras buscar en diferentes lugares de la aldea pingüino-y bien Goten ¿La encontraste?-pregunto su padre a lo que le respondió rascándose la cabeza-nadie ha visto a esa mujer que me describiste papá-

-ni yo, solo a un tipo que al momento de mostrarle la foto se tornó en un tigre-mencionó el joven Trunks cruzado de brazos-sí que es buena para perderse-

-sigamos buscando-hablo Wiss para seguir con el paradero desconocido de Linkle el cual ya tenía a gran parte del grupo fastidiado porque no aparece-te dije que nos juntaríamos con Ganondorf-dijo Vegeta hacia Goku el cual este respondió rápida y nerviosamente-si pero lo pidieron ellos-

-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO LES SIGAS LA CORRIENTE INSECTO!-

En cambio los smashers villanos junto a los aliados de Ganondorf y el Gohan del presente se dirigían hacia una patrulla de policía a pedir información sobre la joven rubia, pero terminaron siendo arrestados por alterar el orden mientras eran metidos a la fuerza al vehículo

-era necesario prenderles fuego a esos motociclistas-dijo Ghirahim dándole un mal ojo a Bowser el cual le respondió-¡Me lanzaron un moco los cerdos!-

*Tsssss*

-¡AHHHHH! ¡MIS OJITOS PIZPIRETOS!-

-tienen derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digan será usado en su contra-dijo uno de los oficiales que era afroamericano a lo que cerro con fuerza la puerta tras usar gas pimienta sobre el rey de los koopas, para después ver a su compañero empujando algo en la cajuela-¿Necesitas una mano?-

Viendo en la parte de atrás del vehículo vemos a Wario junto a Zant en una posición sumamente incomoda ver que no había espacio para esos dos, a lo que subieron y pisando fuerte se cerró, pero vieron solo los dedos del creador de minijuegos mientras se escuchaba por dentro un grito de dolor a lo que los dos policías empujaron los dedos hacia adentro como si no hubiera pasado nada

Ya adentro del vehículo (a pesar de que el peso era demasiado) estaban a unos metros de llegar a la jefatura de policía de la aldea-tienen derecho a un abogado una vez que lleguemos oyeron-dijo el otro oficial de policía a lo que el Rey Dedede iba a decir algo pero Ganondorf le cerro el pico-ni te atrevas a llamarlo-

-¿A quién?-dijo Gohan algo confundido por lo que menciono el gerudo, hasta que Wolf le aclaro sus dudas-solo tiene pelo de punta* con eso es suficiente-

-no es por molestar, pero ¿Que es esa nube de polvo que se acerca a nosotros?-fue que todos con inclusión de los policías vieron como una niña de pelo morado con lentes y una gorra que decía "Arale" en grande corría a la misma velocidad que un cohete o un auto formula 1 a lo que los policías entraron en pánico para que el mismo vehículo de la nada tuviera vida propia y comenzara a correr por su vida-¡NO OTRA VEZ ESA NIÑA!-

Pero desgraciadamente esta golpeo la patrulla mandándola a volar hasta que estaban en la órbita de la Tierra, en eso el monarca de Dreamland saco un letrero al estilo del coyote del correcaminos que decía "¡¿Para esto nos pusiste en este chiste de los Looney Toons Smashbrosarrmagedon?!", y después caer en caída libre hacia el suelo, eso si, ahora Ganondorf saco otro letrero que decía lo siguiente "A los que se rían de nuestro sufrimiento… nadie encontrará el cuerpo del pelón"

-¿Qué?-dijo Krilin viendo como el letrero amenazo su vida a lo que solo fueron segundo para un…

*Puaz*

Enorme hueco en la tierra junto a muchos pedazos del vehículo y dentro de donde era la parte del motor solo salió el brazo del ex monje con un letrero que decía "Suchitepéquez… dijo… Auch"

_*ding*_

_**Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 32**_

-apuntaron la matrícula de ese tren-dijo moribundo Wario con la cabeza de afuera del maletero pero lo había atravesado por el impacto, a lo que solo la mano de Zant salió-soy el rey lagarto-

-papá…-dijo débilmente el Gohan del presente mientras perdía el conocimiento hasta que escucho una voz que le pertenecía a una chica mientras se desvanecía-¡Arale! ¡Que te dije de correr hacia los vehículos! ¿¡Están todos bien?! ¡Hay que llevarlos a casa del señor Norimaki! ¡Sígueme Kojiro!-

-esperen… ¿Dijo Kojiro?-

* * *

_**Unas horas después…**_

* * *

Tras haber sido parte de un accidente automovilístico entre una patrulla de policía y una niña de pelo morado con lentes que iba a la velocidad un jet, el primero en levantarse fue Gohan hasta ver que tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo, pero gracias a un enfoque estaba como si fuera momia egipcia que incluso no podía moverse-_n-no puedo moverme, ¡¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?! Lo último que recuerdo es a una…_-dijo desesperado viendo como estaba, hasta que vio a la misma niña junto a un par de bebés de cabello corto verde rizado, un mameluco rojo con una babera amarilla y lo más importante es que tenían unas alas y un par de antenas

_[Música de fondo: Goten and Trunks' Mischief Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

-¿Hoi-oyoyoi?-

-¿Kupi?-

-¿que?-

-¿Hoi-oyoyoi?-

-¿Kupi?-

-¡Que!-

-¿Hoi-oyoyoi?-

-¿Kupi?-

-¡QUE!-

Mientras pasaron casi una hora de decir la mismas frases fue que la pequeña pelimorada grito-¡Mira Linkle! ¡Despertó gracias al sombrero que le puse en la cabeza!-

-_¿Que sombre…?_-mientras fijaba la vista hacia arriba podía notar un excremento rosa feliz encima de su cabeza, por lo que se alteró hasta perder los estribos que incluso rompió los vendajes-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE TE PASA ESO ES ANTIHIGIÉNICO?!-

-¡Jajajaja! Eres un nerd-se rio la niña junto a los dos pequeños que llevan el nombre de Gashan 1 y Gashan 2 de la desgracia del hibrido saiyajin adulto quien se estaba lavando el cabello-¡Kupi Kupi Kupi!-

-¡Arale! ¡Que te dijo el doctor de usar excremento!-

Fue entonces que Gohan vio a la persona que tanto estaban buscando y que el pez oráculo les había descrito: una chica de cabello rubio con unas pequeñas coletas en sus lados, un rompe vientos verde, unos guantes de cuero al igual que sus botas y un par de ballestas además de unas orejas puntiagudas regañando a los tres pequeños, en eso se acercó a el-lamento que ella destruyera esa patrulla donde estaban, pero por lo visto los arrestaron solo porque este lugar es extremadamente raro, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero con incinerar los cuerpos ya inmóviles para que parezca más un accidente-

-oye ¡Eso es…!-

-¿asesinato…? Nah, es para evitar que alguien se dé cuenta, y por cierto mi nombre es **Linkle**-dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza para después presentarse, a lo que el Gohan del presente le respondiera pero empezó a tartamudear-e-eres L-l-l… ¡LINKLE!-

-¿Que?-

-no puedo creerlo tengo que decirle a mi papá y a los demás, tenemos que…-dijo tomando del brazo a la joven hyliana pero en eso solo sintió que algo lo golpeo en… Ya saben, dónde no se debe con una de sus botas-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota!?-

-y eso… porque fue…-dijo retorciéndose de dolor y con voz chillona a lo que le explico la criadora de Cuccos-te daré dos razones de porque te patee… uno: ¡Soy una chica! ¡Trátame con delicadeza bruto!; y dos: ¿Acaso quieres secuestrar a la **heroína del tiempo**?-

Esas tres palabras fueron algo que no podía creer, según recuerda las palabras del pez oráculo no había escuchado nada con relación acerca de los smashers y ella ¿¡Acaso Linkle es un eslabón perdido en la leyenda de Hyrule!?

-lamento haberte hecho eso, no fue la forma en la que quería hacerlo-se disculpó a lo que Linkle le respondió con una sonrisa cálida-estas perdonado…-pero en un descuido de Gohan esta lo tomo del cuello de su traje deportivo en tono de gánster italiano-ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo o conocerás perfectamente a Kojiro ¿Capisci?-

-si-dijo con miedo al ver como un pollo se asomó por la ventana y lo miraba de manera siniestra que incluso le arqueo una ¿ceja?, dando a entender que no era broma

_[Música de fondo: Unfamiliar Work Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

-Linkle ¿Ya se despertó?-se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación cosa que alerto a la joven hyliana-¡Señorita Yamabuki! Ehh… un momento por favor-dijo apurada lanzando al pobre Gohan a la cama a lo que comando a los tres pequeños miembros de la familia Norimaki-Arale, Gashan 1 y 2… atenlo como estaba… y nada de excrementos oyeron-

-¡Si Linkle! / ¡Kupi!-dijeron el trio para tomar el kit de primeros auxilios y a una velocidad lo dejaron hecho momia nuevamente, a lo que Linkle no estaba convencida del trabajo-¿cómo quedo?-

-mmm… necesita ser más convincente-dijo la hyliana a lo que tomo una de sus ballestas y le dio justo en una pierna hasta que comenzó a sangrar por lo que comenzó a gritar de dolor Gohan a lo que se quitó las vendas de la boca-¡ESO NO ERA NECESARIO!-

-¡Niña!-le dijo en tono molesto a pesar de haber aguantado una caída de esa magnitud y se quejara de una flecha que se incesto en su pierna

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Yamabuki tras escuchar el grito de Gohan a lo que se acercó a la puerta, en cambio el hijo de Goku se quitó la flecha de la pierna a lo que Linkle le tapó la boca-nada… me pegue con la mesita-al asomarse la profesora vio a los cuatro bien comportados como si no hubiera pasado nada

-hola señorita Yamabuki-dijo leyendo una revista (que por obvias razones estaba de cabeza) Linkle lo cual le pregunto extrañada-¿No pasa nada malo?-

-no se preocupe solo fue una molestia nada más, ya me siento mejor-dijo estirando las piernas hasta ponerse justo a donde le había disparado la flecha a Gohan-muy bien, le diré a Sembei que no traiga el botiquín-

Después de haberse ido esta vio de nuevo al hijo de Goku para estar ya desvendado y con la flecha en su mano-¡¿Era esto sumamente necesario!?-

-bueno, nadie es perfecto-dijo Linkle alzando los codos y sonriendo sinvergüenzamente hasta que apareció una tercera persona volando la pared-¡¿Quieren ver cómo me bebo a una persona?!-

-¡GGGGAAAAAAA!-

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso fue único!-dijo burlándose Cell a los que asusto hace unos momentos solo para que Linkle silbara para que Kojiro apareciera y se le fuera encima del bioandroide mientras se escuchaban gritos de dolor como "¡Ya entendí!" o "¡Quítenme a esta bestia de encima!" y mas además de ver volar una que otra parte del villano como un dedo o una de sus alas, hasta que Gohan lo vio como quedo que ni sabía si fue arrollado por un tráiler o un tren mientras el ave picaba el suelo tranquilamente-creo que lo de Kojiro no era broma-

-vaya ya te levantaste Gohan-dijo Goku mientras comían otro plato de comida junto con el montón que llevaba ahora, en cambio Bowser estaba sentado en una banca esperando algo-¡Calvito! ¡¿Y mi Hetap?! ¡Sabes bien que te pedí una a cambio de no golpearte!-

-lo siento era la última que había-dijo Krilin teniendo una lata de bebida solo para que este se levantara de su asiento-el trato acabo-

-¡No espera! ¡Ten esta! Pero por favor no me golp…-

*Wam*

_*ding*_

_**Dragón Smashers Krilin Owned Count: 32**_

Viendo como el rey de los Koopas lo tomo del cuello con una mano y con el otro le dio como si fuera martillo para meterlo de lleno al suelo dejando solo su brazo para luego quitarle la lata e irse caminado tranquilo-valió la pena-

Había pasado un tiempo (y más de veinte rondas de comida para Goku y Wiss) tras explicarle a Linkle los eventos de la invasión y resurrección de la hechicera obscura además del control mental de varios de sus compañeros y la captura de otros junto a los miembros de la familia Norimaki-y por eso te necesitamos, Linkle-dijo Ganondorf dándole toda la información que tenía gracias al asistente del dios de la destrucción

_[Música de fondo: The Fatso Waltz Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

-ok, déjenme clarificar lo que paso, estamos en la tierra del séptimo universo, uno de doce universos en la existencia y no es Hyrule, una loca que es fanática de Link y _que se viste como una mujerzuela de la aldea Kakariko cuando le faltan rupias_ capturo a la mayoría y siete de ellos están en su ejército-dijo Linkle tras resumir todo lo sucedido para después apuntar a Goku rascándose la cabeza-solo porque este pen#$%, según Ganondorf-

-es Goku-

-Literalmente no pudo bloquear ese hechizo a tiempo para evitar que estos eventos sucedan y ahora me necesitan solo porque la brújula que me dio mi abuela puede romper ese maleficio en sus amigos, porque no son más que un popurrí de pu#$ fracasados-dijo la rubia de coletas para después decirles con sarcasmo-¿se me olvida algo más?-

-bueno, te estuvimos buscando-dijo el Gohan adulto señalando la causa de porque la buscaban, lo cual está nuevamente le menciono sarcásticamente-bien, no, genial, es genial ¿Y qué consigo con esto?-

-Huh… nunca pensamos en eso-dijo Wiss poniendo una mano en su rostro tras descubrir que ganaría la joven criadora de cuccos, a lo que Krilin le respondió-bueno, no podemos hacerte una reina, ya que el rey es un perro, ni menos ser Kamisama por un día-

-¿Qué ver$% es un Kamisama? También, ¿Qué chin%&amp;$* hace un perro como rey? Ósea ¡¿Que pe$% con todos ustedes en este universo?! ¡Esta todo patas arriba!-dijo Linkle en shock al no saber de qué estaba hablando el ex monje, seguido de Vegeta para mencionarle algo-lo que quiso decir el pelón es que la única opción que tendríamos es que formes parte del torneo y vivas con el resto de esos idiotas-

-en resumen, significa que no hay vacaciones, nadie te lo agradece y muy a raras veces te visitan-respondió Ganondorf respecto a la vida que existe en la mansión lo cual para Linkle quien respiro decepcionada dijo…-por lo visto suena como si fuera un retiro para ancianos-

-de hecho lo es, pero Master no lo quiere admitir-dijo fuera de foco Wario para después mostrar una sonrisa la hyliana-bueno, acepto de ser uno de ustedes y participare en ese torneo-

-¿Nos ayudaras?-le pregunto Trunks del futuro para que esta dejara de sonreír y le diera una expresión de aburrimiento más un tono sarcástico-¡¿Para qué chin$%&amp;$ estuvieron buscándome desde un principio berenjena?!-

-_solo toma el cumplido_-

-pero para eso necesito activar mi brújula, ya que mi abuela y yo somos las únicas personas que sabemos cómo funciona-dijo mientras mostraba la brújula cosa que el saiyajin criado en la tierra pregunto-¿Entonces puedes encontrar a todos para luego rescatarlos?-

-es una brújula mágica dorada pelo de palmera, no hace milagros-le dijo molesta tras esa tonta pregunta a lo que nuevamente-ahora, hacia atrás todos-

Todos vieron cómo se alejaron todos para ver como el artefacto funcionaba mientras esta cerro los ojos, cosa que Krilin se emocionó-Vaya, toda esta historia que estamos aprendiendo hoy, y veremos cómo funciona un artefacto hecho en el cuarto universo, ¡esto será…!-

-¡Oye brújula levántate de una pu%&amp; vez! ¡Ya paso casi mediodía! ¡Así que acomoda tu pin$# aguja, ordena tu vida o le diré a _**Dumplin**_* que te repare en ese lugar!-y con esas palabras la brújula comenzó a brillar hasta que señalo algo hacia el oeste el cual todos miraron hacia allá solo para revelar algo-¿Qué es eso del fondo?

Los saiyajines vieron hacia allá al momento de revelar algo que jamás esperaron ver una nave gigantesca con alas de murciélago además de tener al frente la máscara de Meta Knight rociando una especie de esporas por toda la aldea pingüino hasta formar unos raros seres con trajes y sombreros verdes, una pluma en su cabeza, botas y guantes cafés, ojos rojos y un extraño símbolo en su pecho que era un circulo y una línea que empezaba en la izquierda, variaban su armamento desde no tener nada, hasta tener espadas laser, cañones, bumerangs, otros tener aspectos diferentes como ser rojos, otros de puro metal y unos de gran tamaño, pero de la nave saltaron dos figuras, un robot gigante púrpura que posee dos lanzacohetes como armas en sus hombro y una máscara de hierro que cubre su rostro, así como brazos metálicos sobre sus abultados antebrazos y otro robot de dos cuerpos en un juego de ruedas; Una mitad es de color rosa y tiene un cañón de cabeza y dos en sus brazos y la otra mitad es azul con dos brazos de espadas y una hoja curvada en la cabeza el cual comenzaron a atacar varias viviendas, pero aun empeoraban las cosas…

Desde un portal emergieron los ejércitos de Nohr junto a la familia real del mismo reino, quienes de igual manera atacaron la aldea y desde el cielo se unieron Pit y Zero comandando las fuerzas sub espaciales y de Nohr

-destruyan todo lo que se muevan, llamen la atención de esos saiyajines-comando Zero sonriendo mientas disparaba su blaster

Eso fue suficiente para que Goku se fuera contra el smashers poseído quien uso la teletransportacion, atacar a los inocentes es algo que no iba a tolerar de la armada de Cia-¡Kakarotto es una trampa!-dijo Vegeta intentando detener a su rival pero ya se había ido

-_cayo redondito_-pensó el reploide rojo mientras vio como una niña corría asustada a lo que este apunto hacia ella, pero en eso el guerrero de sangre pura reapareció como súper saiyajin y tomo la mano del enemigo mientras la apretaba con fuerza-como te atreves a dañar a estas personas, maldito cobarde-

-se llama trampa táctica ¿lo sabias?-dijo Zero sonriendo a lo que una vaina con púas salió de la tierra para agarrar el cuello las piernas y los brazos de Goku mientras gritaba de dolor al sentir como estas absorbían su poder-Leo, drénale todo lo que tenga… hasta que no tenga nada-

-Esta nueva existencia debe castigar a los que se oponen a Cia y sólo hay un castigo para ti Son Goku… La sentencia es la muerte-dijo Leo mientras drenaba el ki de Goku gracias a su tomo Brynhildr mientras este intentaba quitarse las enredaderas de su cuello solo para sentir como los Primids comenzaron a disparar hacia él, seguido por Camilla desde su Wyvern, para después Xander hundir en las llamas de su espada Siegfried, y finalmente Elise con un recipiente quien estaba canalizando todo el ki del saiyajin de raza pura-increíble casi se llena-

-¡Siguán atacando! ¡No le den la oportunidad de transformarse!-grito Xander a lo que alora el robot morado **Galleom **lo tomo con sus manos fuertemente hasta que…

*Squeak*

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Zero al escuchar ese sonido-acaso… ¿Eso fue un chillido?-

-háganlo otra vez-dijo Xander hacia su hermano y a Galleom lo cual se escuchó otra vez-entendido hermano-

*Squeak*

-¡Por amor a los dragones divinos! ¡Esto es genial!-dijo alegre como si parte de su estrés se fuera por completo lo cual comenzó a apretar múltiples veces al igual que el robot gigante mientras se reía divertido, hasta que la jinete de dragón lo hizo a lado-hazte a un lado Leo es mi turno-

*Squeak*

-no, es mi turno-dijo Xander de igual modo

*Squeak*

-yo igual-dijo la clériga uniéndose a sus hermanos

*Squeak*

-¡QUEREMOS HACER ESO!-dijeron todos los presentes haciéndose bolita sobre Goku

-¿Por qué todos se ríen cuando hacen eso? ¡Mis costillas machacan mis pulmones!-dijo débilmente Goku solo para que Pit le presionara el mismo lugar junto al resto quienes se entretenían con su sufrimiento

*Squeak* *Squeak* * Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak* * Squeak* *Squeak* * Squeak* *Squeak* * Squeak*

-¿Disfrutando del entretenimiento antes de morir?-al escuchar la voz del príncipe de los saiyajines todos voltearon para ver que estaba detrás de ellos-así que… quieres terminar como el-

-hagan lo que quiera con Kakarotto, pero les hare una pregunta a todos ustedes-dijo cruzado de brazos Vegeta el cual sonrió de lado-¿Han sentido miedo ante un dios?-

-es una tonta pregunta príncipe Vegeta-dijo Xander confiando de que lo que dijo es algo altisonante para él, pero jamás contaron con su respuesta-arreglemos eso quieres-

_[Música de fondo: An Antagonistic Battle Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

En eso todo el lugar comenzó a temblar para después ver como Vegeta es rodeado de una ara azul mientras su cabello se tornaba del mismo color al igual de sus ojos revelando que el logro la transformación del dios súper saiyajin además o como se le conoce como saiyajin azul, dejando a las tropas enemigas en completo shock, ni siquiera los dos smashers controlados la vieron venir

En cambio desde el Subespacio, los demás miembros de las tropas de Cia veían como Vegeta había obtenido la transformación de un saiyajin azul, de hecho la misma hechicera se quedó sin palabras y anonadada por estos eventos-_¡NO! ¡¿Cómo logro esa transformación?!_-

-¡I-imposible! ¡Gracias a Cia tu nunca pudiste obtener esa transformación!-dijo Pit furioso a lo que este solo le dio un puñetazo sin que este se diera cuenta en el estómago para después noquear instantáneamente a los herederos de la familia real de Nohr para luego hacer lo mismo con Zero pero este lo bloqueo con su sable-¡¿Acaso crees que puedes detenernos?! ¡Somos más fuertes que ustedes!

-te diré cuáles son sus debilidades-dijo seriamente Vegeta mientras le dio una patada en las piernas lo cual se levantó rápidamente-¿A qué te refieres con debilidades?-

Pero en eso este comenzó a golpearlo mientras retrocedía hasta atravesar varios edificios hasta que este se defendió dando varios sablazos pero Vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo cual soltó su espada-sus células no están en armonía con su poder ¡A diferencia de nosotros los saiyajines!-

Siguiendo su asalto contra el smasher poseído, el ángel blanco fue en su auxilio solo para que fuera tomado de una pierna-¡Solo son recipientes vacíos manipulados por esa bruja! ¡Nunca podrán usar el 100 por ciento de sus capacidades gracias a ella! ¡Solo son débiles insectos!-al decir esto el príncipe de los saiyajines lo lanzo hacia el otro oponente que había dejado entre los escombros hasta que encendió su aura gritando-por qué no están al mismo nivel… ¡QUE NOSOTROS LOS SAIYAJINES!-

-esto… no es posible… pudimos con ustedes…-dijo Pit débilmente mientras se levantaba hasta que fue tomado de su cabello-¿Quieres saber por qué enano? por qué no lo merecen, y cuando un saiyajin está al borde de la muerte… su poder se incrementa a niveles superiores al de su enemigo y cometieron ese error de dejarnos morir… cosa que todos los que derrotamos jamás entendieron-

Usando su fuerza lanzo directamente hacia las tropas de Nohr el cual ya estaban listos para atacar junto con ellos, pero jamás esperaron que dijera esto-¡Mocosa! ¡Ahora!-

-que-dijeron los controlados para después ver a Linkle usando sus ballestas en ambas manos, las cuales tenían un brillo dorado además de que su brújula brillaba del mismo modo-es Linkle-

Tras disparar grandes ráfagas de flechas hacia ellos, los cuales se incrustaron en sus pechos, pero sin ningún efecto-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-dijo Zero sonriendo malvadamente para después esta responderle-esa era la punta del iceberg, aquí viene lo mejor-

_[Música de fondo: Blue Saiyan Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.2]_

Fue en eso que las flechas de Linkle comenzaron a brillar más fuerte hasta que sintieron como algo los quemaba desde el interior, los controlados intentaron quitarse las flechas lo antes posible, pero al tocarlas era como si algo lo evitara

-¡GGGHHHHHAAAAAA!-

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-¡Quema!-

-¡Si! ¡Funciona!-grito de alegría la joven rubia al ver que la herencia de su abuela funciono contra ellos, a lo que Krilin, Goku, Gohan, Goten, los dos Trunks, los androides 17 y 18 y Vegeta vieron como un extraño vapor salía de los cuerpos de estos y tomaban formas de demonios transparentes parecidos a los que estaban bajo la influencia de Cia, a lo que esta se dio cuenta-¡Oigan! ¡Deben eliminar esas cosas antes de que entren otra vez en sus cuerpos mientras estén así! ¡O de lo contrario el efecto será permanente!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos se tornaron en súper saiyajin (en el caso de los mencionados) y otros elevaron su Ki y cargaron múltiples ataques contra los entes malvados de ellos, lo cual en instantes fueron destruidos sin dejar nada a su rastro, en cambio con los que estaban controlados cayeron inconscientes y sin las marcas de colmillos en sus rostros, ojos rojos, volviendo a la normalidad, lo cual solo se escuchó la voz de Xander-Gracias… por… liberarnos-

-¡Retirada! ¡Todos nuestros comandantes cayeron!-dijo uno de los Stalfos para que todos escaparan junto con los Primids hacia el Halberd pero jamás contaron que algo los esperaba desde el puente de la nave-iban a alguna parte-

-oh oh-

Siendo eliminados por completo Freezer y Cell estaban ya abordando la nave con el resto de los villanos quienes durante la pelea contra Vegeta tomaron el control del Halberd, en eso el arcosiano uso su dead beam para darle directo al núcleo de Galleom para después de hacer una mini esfera disparándolo dentro del gigantesco robot, el cual tras cerrar su puño este exploto en mil pedazos, en cambio el bio androide se encargó de Duon tras lanzar varios kienzas, este los destruyo con sus cañones y espadas, lanzando minas y misiles de sus hombros, pero jamás espero que Cell estuviera encima en el aire para usar un Makankosappo y le diera justo donde ambos se unían, lo cual este se disolvió junto con los shadow bugs

Lo cual significo otra derrota más de las tropas de Cia ante los guerreros Z y los Smashers, esto fue suficiente para que Wirzo se diera cuenta de lo que tenía esa chica y cayera presa del pánico-¡ES LA BRUJULA HYLIANA! ¡ESO DESTRUYE SU HECHIZO AMA!-

-¡Ya lo sé!-dijo Gero quien se encontraba a su lado mientras se limpiaba los oídos porque lo dejo sordo al igual que Volga, mientras los otros cinco restantes de los controlados se quedaron en shock, jamás esperaron que esto pasara, se podía decir que al Gohan del pasado estaba furioso que varios de sus aliados cayeran gracias a su padre, esto lo pagaría con su sangre corriendo por el suelo al igual que el resto

-oigan, creo que algo le pasa a Cia-dijo Roy preocupado a los que aún se quedaron y con tono tembloroso, lo cual todos miraron hacia donde Cia tenía una cara que lo decía todo…-esos… malditos… ¡Y molestos…! ¡SaIyAjInEs!-grito con ira destruyendo la pantalla donde veían sus tropas dejando un agujero en su lugar además de a todos con un completo estado de terror ya que se mostraba en su rostro las mismas características de sus controlados, salvo que en su frente se notaba un extraño símbolo en forma de X pero dividido de izquierda a derecha y le salieron unas alas de mariposa y un disco en su pecho

-ehh… Cia… ¿Te encuentras bien…?-pregunto Kochin algo preocupado acerca del estado de la hechicera obscura, pero en eso solo camino y les di la espalda a todos a lo que su voz era… diferente y más siniestra-ella… me ha fallado-

-¿Quién?-dijeron todos algo confundidos solo para mostrar a Cia comportándose de manera extraña, en cambio Volga noto que algo no estaba bien, lo cual tomo su lanza listo para enfrentarse a que o quien esté usándola-envíen a los hylianos que tiene separados junto con el resto a las celdas… mis heraldos…-

-espera heraldos, ¿Que heraldos?-se preguntó Wirzo confundido solo para que en un instante algo lo atacara cayendo mal herido y después algo redondo lo golpeara-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue lo último que pudo decir mientas se tornó en un trofeo, lo cual todos vieron a los responsables

-nosotros-dijeron Gohan Dark, Reflet y Corrin sonriendo de tal manera que sus aliados estaban en shock, de hecho Roy noto algo en sus manos que solo el, sabia junto al resto-¡Bases de trofeos! ¡¿Pero cómo?!-

-¡Tú no eres Cia!-dijo Volga retando hacia esa persona que ataco a su compañero de armas, lo cual Maki Gero entro en defensa también e intento abrir la compuerta de Broly rápidamente-_¡Como pudimos ser tan tontos! ¡Alguien estuvo controlando a Cia todo este tiempo! ¡Y estuvo frente a nosotros!_ ¡Volga detenlo mientras libero a Broly!-

Fue en eso que Volga se fue directo hacia este ser, listo para empalarlo de una vez por todas, pero Tabuu estaba listo para él… ya que ni necesito hacer algún esfuerzo para agarrar la lanza con una de sus manos y comenzó a generar electricidad, envió una corriente eléctrica a través de la lanza a Volga, electrocutándolo severamente, el cual comenzó a atacarlo varios golpes con descargas eléctricas para dejar debilitado al caballero dragón. Volga logro detener uno de los golpes y torno su brazo derecho en una garra de dragón en un intento de acabar esta pelea. La falsa Cia esquivó el golpe a una gran velocidad y maniobró detrás de Volga para sacar unas cadenas doradas para incrustarlas en su espalda causando que rugiera para después que le broto unas alas de dragón en su espalda antes de volar en el aire.

A continuación, intentó irse directo aun con esas cadenas en su espalda, rugiendo todo el camino, pero este apunto dejando destellos débiles para dejar explosiones a su paso lo cual este perdió el vuelo tras recibir una de las explosiones

Entonces, justo cuando Volga cayó, Tabuu jalo las cadenas de su espalda para luego darle un golpe lo suficientemente duro como para enviar al caballero dragón a través de los controles donde Gero intentaba liberar al legendario súper saiyajin, el caballero dragón aterrizó sobre su espalda y se esforzó por levantarse, sólo para que una base de trofeo lo convirtiera de igual modo que Wirzo, en su estado tropificado-¡NO! ¡Tonto! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?!-

-yo no hablaría así de lord Tabuu-Si pensaron que las cosas empeoran para los ¿secuaces? restantes de Cia, están en lo cierto, Gohan tomo del brazo derecho de Gero para después Dark Pit tomarlo de su brazo izquierdo, seguido de Reflet de una pierna y Corrin tomarlo de la otra a lo que comenzaron a jalar hasta que Gero pidió clemencia-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENGANSE!-

-bien dicho-al momento que dijeron eso, los cuatro jalaron en lados opuestos hasta que arrancaron los miembros de su cuerpo dejando solamente su torso y su cabeza mientras el "aceite" de su cuerpo salía, pero noto que la supuesta aliada del científico de la patrulla roja estaba apuntando a su cabeza a lo que este quedo aterrado-regresa al infierno… humano-

_[Música de fondo: The Chosen One Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack ZXA TUNES (Grey Disc)]_

Tras dispárale justo en el domo de su cabeza, él o ella se dirigió hacia Kochin y Wheelo los cuales seguían atónitos por la horrible forma de morir de Gero-Comiencen con la activación de la bomba Subespacial en menos de 24 horas con un radio máximo de todo los doce universos-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero nada sobrevivirá si hacemos eso?!-dijo Wheelo en shock con la nueva orden, en eso chasqueando sus dedos los cuatro controlados prepararon sus ataques contra ellos en señal de advertencia-es una orden-

-O-okay, si insisten-viendo que no tenían otra opción, comenzaron a programar la mega bomba Subespacial, en eso Tabuu vio como emergió Broly ya sin la esfera que lo mantenía protegido, este noto el gran poder que tenía el cual se le acerco sin temor alguno-ah sí, olvide encerrarlo otra vez-

-tú serás… el dios de la destrucción de mi nueva realidad… Broly… libera todo ese poder que tienes, deja que fluya el caos en tus venas… para que puedas acabar… con el que te derroto y te hizo como eres-dijo Tabuu mostrándole imágenes de Goku y sus amigos además de su muerte en manos de sus hijos-Ka… ka… ro… tto…-

-si… no te detengas…-

-Kaka… rotto…-

-libera… toda esa furia…-

-¡Kakarotto!-

-hasta la última gota…-

-¡KAKAROTTO!-finalmente ese grito se escuchó por toda la isla hasta que una onda de energía de color verde comenzó a escapar de su cuerpo a través de sus ojos y la boca. La energía parecía quebrarse a través de su piel y eventualmente explotó fuera de su cuerpo y se expandió en una poderosa explosión de luz verde que envió ondas de luz que parecían cambiar el espectro de luz a su alrededor. Cuando la transformación fue finalmente completa había un Broly completamente nuevo. Sus músculos habían crecido a un tamaño enorme, las pupilas en sus ojos habían desaparecido dejándolas completamente en blanco, su pelo y aura eran ahora los de un súper saiyajin excepto que eran un color verdoso en vez del color dorado normal, esto causo en Tabuu una risa maniática mientras al único miembro controlado quedo en completo terror, de rodillas, temblando sintiendo ese horrible poder-_¡Nos matará a todos nosotros! ¡Que es lo que he hecho! ¡Acabo de condenar a todos!_-

Por segunda vez en su joven vida, sintió como ese evento de la muerte del padre de su mejor amiga pasaba frente a sus ojos y no haberlo ayudado a tiempo, solo imaginaba lo peor, ver a Liliana ser asesinada por Broly era algo que no iba a tolerar… pero no era el momento para traicionar a Tabuu, ya que si lo hace pasaría lo que le sucedió a Gero-_¡Roy! ¡No es tiempo para caer! Necesito pensar algo… ¡LO TENGO!_-

Tras levantarse este se acercó al líder Subespacial para decir algo-Lord Tabuu… si le interesa… ¿Me dejaría a cargo de las celdas?-pregunto a lo que este lo pensó y tuvo su decisión-haz lo que quieras… tengo unos saiyajines que acabar-

Tras retirarse, el joven león fue con Wheelo para decirle algo antes de que se fuera a las celdas-Necesito que desactives el generador de poder… vamos a tener que hacer lo correcto-dijo mientras abría la compuerta

-bien dicho Roy-dijo Wheelo a lo que le advirtió algo-pero recuerda… solo tendrás 30 segundos para liberar a uno, así que escoge al indicado para liberar al resto, tenemos el tiempo cortado-

-jamás he fallado en recatar a alguien _salvo aquel martes de tacos cuando incendie la mansión… luego me mandaron al correctivo número catorce… *temblor* jamás olvidare esos ojos blancos y esa sonrisa roja en esa obscuridad*_ denme suerte-tras ir corriendo hacia allá, este sintió un dolor en su pecho hasta que algo salió de su cuerpo y revelarse una forma gaseosa de el mismo-_mi lado obscuro salió de mí, entonces lo que Goku uso no es lo único para revertir esta forma, tengo que destruirlo!_-tras sacar su espada y partir a la mitad su lado obscuro este se dirigió hacia compuerta para salvar a todos… si no mete la pata… otra vez

* * *

_**En algún lado del cielo...**_

* * *

-Oye amigo… ¿Esa es la última Hetap?-dijo un tipo que estaba viendo a otro que curiosamente tenía una lata con las letras HETAP-Sí, ¡y es todo mío!-

Se estarán preguntando qué está pasando allá, bueno los que detuvieron las tropas subespaciales estaban ahora en la nave Halberd tras recoger a los sobrevivientes de todos los ataques mientras Krilin, Trunks, Wolf, Zant, Wario, Roshi, Bowser y Vegeta (olvido a alguien… creo que no… era ¿Yamcha? neh) tras regresar del planeta de Bills quienes ya estaban verificando todo lo que había en el interior de la nave, en cambio con algunos veían un anuncio a lo que se escucha un disparo del televisor-¡Ahh! Ahh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mis bolas! ¡¿Por qué?!-dijo el sujeto que fue herido para luego recibir otro disparo por lo cual sabemos cómo termino-Hetap. Vamos, has matado por menos-

-_Eso no es falso…-_pensó Wolf tras recordar lo que en realidad paso en la mansión ya que curiosamente el caos que sucedió en la mansión fue por una lata de Hetap

En cambio los que eran controlados estaban recuperándose y tras recordar todo lo que paso les conto todo lo que estaba haciendo Cia en el Subespacio-Y así fue como paso-dijo Xander tras darle toda la información desde la isla de los antiguos y su plan de guerra universal

-jamás pensé que ahí se podían casar sin ser mayores de edad-dijo Vegeta recordando esa loca boda que se llevaría allí-pero admítelo insecto, si no fuera por mí y el plan de Kakarotto, no estarías vivo junto con tus hermanos, Zero y el alas de pollo-

-Wow… Gracias por el consuelo-dijo Leo sarcásticamente hasta que Krilin le respondió-Oye, no lo tomes tan a pecho, a veces no corres con tanta suerte-

-Sí-dijo Cell

-verdad-dijo el maestro Roshi

-tiene razón-dijo Pit

-correcto-hablo Freezer

-Yuh-huh-respondió Yamcha

-Está en lo cierto-comento Vegeta

-Mmm-hmm-afirmo Ganondorf

-Yup-yup-yup-dijo Chaoz tomando un refresco

-Espera un segundo. ¿Varios de ustedes han muerto?-quedo sorprendida Elise al ver como muchos de ellos habían muerto lo cual el ex monje aclaro sus dudas-¡Oh ho ho, sí! Chaoz y yo morimos tres veces, mi primera vez fue básicamente el papá de Piccolo que ese tiempo era un cretino-

-curiosamente, mi segunda vez me hice explotar para matar al estúpido amigo de Vegeta-dijo el pequeño niño psíquico de cómo murió cuando llegaron Vegeta y Nappa a la tierra-Entonces ¿cómo murió ese que llaman Yamcha?-pregunto Camila a lo que este estaba dudando-Ah… Um…-

-Oh sí, Adelante, ¡Cuéntanos cómo murió! Comprobaré los hechos-dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines sonriendo quien era de unos cuantos que fue lo que paso hace mucho, mientras el ex bandido se levantó para responderle-¡De pie, como un hombre!-

-Bueno, tienes la mitad de razón-dijo Vegeta nuevamente a lo que se estaba aguantando la risa, en eso la mano jefe apareció en donde estaban todos junto con Crazy y Bills-Si has terminado de molestar a Yamcha…-

-¡NUNCA!-

-tenemos un problema aún más grande, y creo que ellos nos pueden explicar-dijo la mano jefe el cual mostro a nada más y nada menos que a lo únicos sobrevivientes del ataque de Cia de hace una horas: Zarbon y Zangya

-que interesante verte de nuevo soldado Zarbon-dijo Freezer viendo nuevamente a uno de sus viejos aliados que tenía desde que fue asesinado por Vegeta en Namekusei, lo más curioso para su antiguo esbirro fue que estuviera aliado con aquellos que interfirieron con su plan de obtener la vida eterna-gran Freezer, ¿Porque esta con…?-

-me quede sin opciones soldado Zarbon, con eso es suficiente-dijo el arcosiano solo para ver a la Heraijin -y que curioso que estés con uno de mis mejores soldados Zangya-

-solamente estoy por ese tipo que Cia capturo-dijo la pirata espacial solo dando la vuelta pero como es costumbre…-y que te cortó la cola mi congelador enojón-

-no me lo recuerdes descerebrado-dijo secamente Freezer callando a Crazy teniendo que recordar ese momento, de por sí ya tener a uno de dos que le cortaron su cola era suficiente, lo cual hizo una seña do OK-okidoki no ha problema-

-Crazy vete a ver si ya puso la marrana-le dijo Ganon fastidiado a lo que obedeció por completo, pero solo para que su hermano le diera algo importante-solo que sin atravesar…-

*Crash*

-los muros-dejando un hueco en la pared de la nave la mano jefe la reconstruyo instantáneamente con tan solo chasquear los dedos-no es el Halberd original, pero recuerdo como repararlo-

Tras escuchar todo a palabras de ambos villanos (que ahora no están afiliados con nadie) todos quedaron sorprendidos tras revelarles que Cia era nada más que una marioneta de la única persona que la mano jefe esperara volver a escuchar… Tabuu.

En cambio los guerreros Z jamás esperaron esa respuesta que ese poder era de él y no de Cia, después Master le tuvo que mencionar a Freezer y a Cell acerca de los sucesos del Subespacio y las verdaderas intenciones del ex dios de la destrucción del cuarto universo junto a la familia real de Nohr de los eventos del tercer torneo, tras eso ambos les explicaron cómo fueron los hechos desde las esferas hasta el punto de verificación actual.

-entonces… Tabuu está de regreso y está usando el cuerpo de Cia para cumplir su ambición-dijo Agitha acerca del plan del líder Subespacial a lo que Zarbon le dijo un…

-mmm-

-y Wirzo uso las esfera con ayuda de otros tres que los lanzo a un abismo sin fondo para según revivirla junto con Volga y su ejército–dijo el ermitaño tortuga a lo que nuevamente le respondió

-mmm-

-y para el colmo, corrompió las esferas del dragón e hizo a Shenlong de su lado y ahora los tienen encerrados en una prisión en la isla de los antiguos-dijo Dende por lo que ya saben lo que dijo el estereotipo gay… corrección… o lo que sea (los estereotipos en dragón ball son una pend#$%&amp;)…

-mmm-

-¿Les mencione que algo planea con los que está controlando?-les dijo Zangya acerca de los smashers controlados lo cual llamo la atención de todos-dilo Zangya-

-de algún modo necesita a esos cuatro para poder tener más poder que nunca, si algo note cuando pelearon con ustedes dos, esos cuatro ni estaban peleando ni con el máximo de su fuerza-posiblemente ella sabía algo que Goku y Vegeta era que sus poderes eran más poderosos que lo que aparentaban, Goku pensó que tal vez el resentimiento de Gohan tras la pelea contra Cell, la maldición de Grima en la mano de Reflet, el rencor de Corrin tras los eventos de la guerra y tomar una dura decisión y el odio de Dark Pit tras ser condecorado un clon fallido o inútil, son factores de porque son tan poderosos que ni siquiera tuvieron una sola oportunidad para derrotarlos, después esta continuo-eso es todo lo que sé, pero por algo quería al namekiano en primer lugar, además de que tiene un arma muy poderosa que no sé qué es-

En cambio Vegeta estaba analizando todo lo que dijo la mano derecha de Bojack, tal parece ser que Piccolo es un factor importante en encontrar el punto débil de los cinco restantes por lo que comando a Cia a capturarlo como de lugar y separarlo del resto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos de los soldados de Freezer que uno es un enano de color azul, con un gran nariz de color negro, Lleva una armadura diferente a las ya conocidas, la cual es de color verde y negro, también tiene una túnica roja, tiene anillos de oro alrededor de sus muñecas y tiene un rastreador azul y a lado suyo estaba una persona alta, delgada y de piel de color púrpura, lleva puesto una armadura de batalla que es de color negro, verde en las hombreas y la parte inferior y tiene una pieza de color rojo en el medio a lo que también lleva unos brazaletes de color negro y un rastreador que cubre ambos ojos

-Gran Freezer tiene que ver esto-dijo Sorbet, el segundo mencionado de los soldados de Freezer, quienes fueron contactados por el tras capturar el Halberd falso para obtener toda la ayuda posible-hemos recibido un mensaje que está siendo transmitido por toda la galaxia-

-transmítanlo ahora-dijo el emperador del mal a una de las pantallas de la cabina control donde el mismo anunciador del torneo de Cell se mostraba ante todos por segunda ocasión-este es un mensaje para esos smashers y los saiyajines que aun sobrevivieron al ataque de…-

-de esta parte yo me encargo-dijo una voz en la obscuridad lo cual este dejo de ser controlado volviendo a la normalidad el cual termino todo confundido-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? y porque…-pero de la nada una mano lo tomo del cuello solo para mostrar que Tabuu le estaba cortando la respiración y levantándolo-El siguiente mensaje contiene violencia extrema, lenguaje vulgar y situaciones para adultos no apto para toda clase de menores de edad…-dijo mientras cambio su seriedad por una sádica sonrisa-Se recomienda discreción-

Y de una forma horripilante Tabuu le arranco la cabeza como si fuera corcho al pobre hombre matándolo instantáneamente, lo cual dejo a todos en show por el acto de sadismo del dios caído, bueno a excepción de uno

-¡Maldito monstruo!-

-¡Oh sí! ¡Eso si fue brutal!-dijo Chaoz viendo el acto que literalmente le encanto

Lanzando el cuerpo de esa persona a lado como si no le importará, Tabuu comenzó a dar su mensaje-Damas, caballeros, niños, niñas y aquellos de sexo dudoso del séptimo universo y más a los smashers que lograron escapar o mejor aún Goku, Vegeta y el resto, permítanme presentarme como se debe, soy Tabuu… el verdadero perpetrador detrás de esta invasión a gran escala y antiguo dios de la destrucción del cuarto universo-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia como un caballero-si aún siguen vivos, es que tuvieron mucha suerte pero eso acabara hoy, ya que daré un anuncio importante ahora mismo…-

-Por favor vete para siempre de este universo, por favor vete para siempre de este universo, ¡Por favor vete para siempre de este universo!-dijo Krilin juntando las manos pidiendo que su deseo se hiciera realidad a lo que Tabuu respondió-Me iré para siempre de este universo…-

-¡WOO HOO!-

-¡Después de acabar con todos ustedes y la vida que aun quede en esta bola de lodo…!-dijo nuevamente con furia sabiendo que ahora ira con todo sobre ellos

-¡OH NO!-

-ah… Pero…-nuevamente hablo cambiando su tono a uno más amable y sofisticado alzando un dedo en señal que no es todo lo cual Krilin se quedó boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos…

-*chillido*-

-A menos de que logren llegar al Subespacio "héroes"-dijo Tabuu dando una mirada a un lado como si le interesara-…del séptimo universo, el único acceso era en el valle de la hechicera, pero ya no se encuentra disponible ya que es un lote vacante, así que están condenados, pero si tuvieran una forma de llegar al Subespacio seria bajo las coordenadas siguientes: 28 km de la capital del noroeste en la región 5… Si no lo saben, culpen a los cartógrafos-

-No puede ser que ese lugar sea-dijo Trunks del futuro sabiendo que el único acceso al Subespacio, lo cual el paladín de Nohr se preguntó algo-Y ese lugar es…-

-Hmph, este tipo es un sabelotodo, además de un cretino…-dijo Cell sonriendo de lado al saber dónde es en realidad lo cual Tabuu continuo -Si lo saben, es donde fue el torneo de Cell… hace diez años y los esperare en la isla de los antiguos con los brazos abiertos, o como la madre de Vegeta-al casi terminar este guiño un ojo para decir algo acerca de la madre del príncipe saiyajin-aceptare a cualquiera que tenga las agallas y darme con todo-

-Como se atreve… ese insecto-dijo Vegeta con tono furioso mientras todos volearon viendo que no tenía puesta su armadura-¿Cuándo te quitaste la armadura?-pregunto Xander por qué Vegeta se quitó la armadura

-Oh, Dios mío, podría lavar ropa ahí abajo-dijo en tono seductor la bruja umbral lo cual Master le dijo-Bayonetta… no es el momento-

Viendo como los pocos supervivientes escuchaban las palabras de Tabuu al dar su ultimátum, gran parte termino aterrada por lo que estaba diciendo-Tienen por lo menos 24 horas para evitar que esto suceda, pero recuerden: Estaré listo junto a mis cuatro heraldos, mis tropas y más cosas, o para aquellos que no quieran, es hora de conectarse con sus seres queridos más que nunca, terminar asuntos pendientes o tal vez simplemente maten a los que queden y vuélvanse caníbales ¡Comiencen una purga! ¡Vivan un poco! Jejeje, pero eso no es lo mejor, les daré una idea…-en eso mostro fuera del espacio un enorme planeta con una X roja gigante orbitando a lado de otro-Como verán esta es la bomba Subespacial: un artefacto que enviara toda la basura a esta dimensión junto a sus héroes y está localizado en el único lugar donde jamás pudieran encontrarla… a lado del Planeta Freezer 419-

Mientras Freezer y sus hombres solo se golpeaban la frente en ver que era el único lugar en el séptimo universo en encontrar ese dispositivo gigante a lado de ese lugar-de todos los planetas en la galaxia que he conquistado ¡¿PORQUE TENIA QUE ESTAR EN EL UNICO LUGAR DONDE NADIE SE ATREVE A ESTAR?!-

En eso Goku le pregunto a Vegeta algo que él no sabía, ya que el alguna vez trabajo para el emperador del mal-¿De qué está hablando Freezer?-

-solo te lo diré una vez Kakarotto, nadie va nunca al Planeta Freezer 419; No desde que sus habitantes milagrosamente repoblaran otra vez ese lugar-dijo con enojo (y ya con la armadura puesta otra vez) el príncipe de los saiyajines-¿Y eso se debe a…?-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el planeta Freezer Planeta 419… alias Kanassa**_

* * *

-¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!-

-¡GOHAN Y REFLET TIENEN UN NIÑO!-

-¡AL IGUAL QUE CORRIN Y PITTO!-

-¡FREEZER SALVARA LA NAVIDAD!-

-¡MASTER CONVERTIRA LA MANSION EN UN CASINO!-

-¡GOKU BLACK ES EN REALIDAD ZAMASU!-

-¡ZENOSAMA HARA UN TORNEO!-

-¡BILLS Y WISS TIENEN HERMANOS!-

-¡NAPPA ES EL ALCALDE DE CIUDAD SMASH!-

-¡VEGETTO ES EL GUERRERO MÁS FUERTE EN EL UNIVERSO PERO AÚN ASI LA SIGUE CAG#$%*+ SIEMPRE!-

* * *

_**De regreso a la tierra….**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: Cell announce The Cell Games by AinTunez]_

Después de regresar a la historia Tabuu continúo con su malvado discurso- Antes de terminar este mensaje les tengo algo que decir acerca de sus dioses e ídolos desde hace eones desde mi punto de vista-dijo el líder Subespacial mientras cerraba los ojos-A los dioses le gusta observar, son unos bromistas, piénsenlo: dota al hombre de instintos, les da este extraordinario don, y ¿Qué hacen? Los utilizan para su propia diversión, para que ellos nos vean en su teatro privado mientras ustedes y yo nos matamos entre sí. Ellos ponen las reglas, el escenario y nosotros seguimos sus órdenes: Mira, pero no toques; Toca, pero no pruebes; Prueba, pero no saborees. Y mientras sufrimos y vemos como caemos en un pozo sin fondo, ¿Qué hace ellos? Están arriba de nuestras cabezas, ¡Muriéndose de la risa! ¡Ellos son sádicos! ¡Los verdaderos monstros! ¡¿Vale la pena alabarlos?! ¡NUNCA!-

Mientras hablaba, el mensaje se escuchó por todos los universos e incuso oídos de los Kaiosamas en el otro mundo, hasta llegar al cuarto universo donde oían las palabras de Tabuu desde el reino champiñón donde todos los Toads y ciudadanos que habitaban, Hyrule, las regiones del mundo de pokemon, los mundos paralelos del universo de Fire Emblem el sistema Lylat, Dremland, Onett, la isla Nowhere, Skyworld, y más-¡Solo somos peones en un juego para su diversión! ¡MARIONETAS! Y nada más, jamás entenderán el significado de la vida allá arriba, ese fue mi revelación… para crear una nueva realidad… a mi imagen y semejanza, pero si quieren ignorar eso, intenten escapar o dejar el planeta donde viven, pero recuerden esto: Lo absorberá todo… y nada… ni nadie vivirá-

* * *

_[Música de fondo: Ending (Bad Ending) The King of Fighters XIII Original Soundtrack]_

_Tras acabar la transmisión, todos quedaron callados al desvelar ese terrible plan de Tabuu, toda vida existente en los doce universos será erradicada para hacer uno a su manera… por lo que ahora detenerlo junto a todo aquel que este aliado está más que decidido._

_Aliados y enemigos tendrán que dejar sus diferencias por completo para enfrentar a un mal común y salvar toda la existencia pero su tiempo esta contado ya que en 24 horas… todo acabara._

_En cambio Roy, decidido a salvar a todos sin que ellos lo sepan ha roto con el hechizo de Cia para salvar a sus amigos, pero cual será el verdadero destino de la hechicera obscura junto a sus secuaces ahora que en realidad todo ha surgido a la luz._

_¿Habrá alguna forma de derrotar a Tabuu? ¿Podrá Roy rescatar a los smashers restantes antes de que comience el final? ¿Y que pasara con los demás que aún siguen bajo su control mental? ¿Qué veremos en el direct del Nintendo Switch? ¿Habrá más personajes en camino?_

_Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo de Dragón…_

_(Introduce gemidos de mujer)_

_¡¿Que fue eso?!_

* * *

-Wario, ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa…?!-dijeron todos al ver que el doble de Mario puso en la pantalla principal un canal porno ya en la escena, a lo que este le grito-¡Él dijo veinticuatro horas! ¡LAS ESTOY UNSANDO!-

* * *

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Canción de fondo: I Should Be dreaming [adult swim] bump song**_

_**¡Feliz día de Freezer! (ósea navidad) para todos aquellos que se van levantando este día ya que fue una larga espera y valió la pena cada minuto para completar eso.**_

_**Una de las razones es porque me envicie con un juego de Android (Metal Slug Defense) pero aun mantengo al margen esta historia y lo más curioso es que este coincide con la más reciente conclusión del evento de Team Four Star: DBcember del top 24 de mejores villanos (desde Dragón Ball, Z e irónicamente GT) si preguntan por SUPER la serie no ha terminado ya que el otro año entrara con la siguiente saga aún sin confirmar**_

_**Y para finalizar, la VERDADERA parte final miren el epilogo**_

_**Pero antes las referencias...**_

* * *

_**Referencias: **_

_**1- en la versión abrigded de "el hombre más fuerte de este mudo" Kochin tiene una manía de bajar pantalones así que introduje un poco de humor semi acido... créanme para terminar esta saga suba su tono de humor**_

_**2- las malefipiedras son un invento original de mi loca cabeza, se trata de las megas piedras pero para eso las verán en acción el siguiente capitulo**_

_**3-**_ _**Killer Frost (Escarcha en Hispanoamerica), es un personaje de DC Comics, y como en la película adaptada de TFS mencionada en el primer punto originalmente iba a usare a Freezer pero mejor metí algo diferente**_

_**4-**_ _**un chiste hecho por TFS, en el capítulo 40 de la saga de los androides, Mr. Popo termino tomando casi literalmente un galón de LSD hasta que empezó a delirar diciendo "All These Squares Make A Circle" (todos estos cuadros hacen un circulo), y curiosamente se repite el chiste pero con Cell**_

_**5-**_ _**sip, uno de los antagonistas principales de Dragón Ball Super en la saga de Black hace su aparición en mi fic, quise jugar un poco con el y explorar los orígenes de este personaje misterioso y si preguntan que sera parte de este fic… si y segundo, no será como en SUPER por lo que recalco**_

_**En este fic no **__**existirá**__** Goku Black**_

_**6-**_ _**En la serie de televisión Garfield, existe un diamante maldito llamado el "diamante Klopman" que es un diamante ficticio surgido de una broma y parodia del diamante Hope, la joya maldita**_

_**7- Necesito decirles del divo de Juárez**_

_**8-**_ _**Se los soy sincero tampoco tienen sentido desde la saga de Freezer pero en los fic aun los ponen**_

_**9- otro chiste de TFS se trata de un chiste con tono de racismo, pero solo a la raza namekiana, ya que, no comen y solo toman agua entonces ¿cómo sacan sus fluidos o Ca#$&amp;?**_

_**10- Es un patrullero del tiempo Majin creado por el propio TFS y el protagonista principal y mascota de Dragón Ball Xenoverse y personaje retornante en Xenoverse 2 como héroe de ciudad Toki Toki de hecho es...**_

_**11- (se escucha un sonido de golpe para escuchar el grito del autor)**_

_**GGGAAAAAAA...**_

_**TFS Mr. Popo: disfruta del viaje al polo norte ¡Perra!**_

_**Bueno es mejor que vea como va todo con esos inútiles con el especial de Broly**_

_**Pero antes les pondré este adelanto…**_

…

…

…

_**BYE!**_

* * *

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**__**cero**__** jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

_**En el siguiente capítulo…**_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: Hallelujah by Rammstein]_

Tabuu: Finalmente… mi poder… ha madurado…

_Er ist fromm und sehr sensibel (Él es religioso y muy sensible)_

[Los cuatro smashers controlados por Cia muestran una apariencia sumamente diferente tras tocar las piedras que hizo Raichi antes de ser asesinado por ellos con una apariencia más diabólica con sus ojos normales y con una insignia en sus frentes en forma de X pero dividido de izquierda a derecha]

_An seiner wand ein bild des herrn (en su pared hay un cuadro del señor)_

Corrin: ¿Qué les parece nuestra nueva forma saiyajines?

Reflet: Siento el miedo dentro de ustedes

_Er wischt die flecken von der bibel (limpia los puntos de la Biblia)_

[Se ve a los smashers dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde R.O.B se mostró por primera vez… pero al ver los controles para desactivar la mega bomba Subespacial, del mismo suelo haciendo un agujero aparece Broly gritando el nombre de Goku para atacarlos]

_Das abendmahl verteilt er gern (encantado da la comunión)_

Broly: ¡Kakarotto!

Todos: ¿Quién?

_~Música~_

_Er liebt die knaben aus dem chor (Ama a los niños del coro)_

[Se ve a Bills y Wiss en un lugar parecido al planeta supremo y se encuentran con dos personas: una tiene un gran parecido a Shin pero con piel verde clara con cabello de color blancuzco y portando ropas negras junto a otro pero más viejo y de piel amarilla tomado te]

_Sie halten ihre seelen rein (ellos tienen el alma pura)_

Gowasu: ¿Señor Bills? ¿A qué viene su visita?

Bills: La razón es que si el nombre de Cia les suena familiar, toda la existencia depende de Zamazu

_Doch sorge macht ihm der tenor (pero el tenor le preocupa)_

Bayonetta: Debe haber una forma de detener a Cia o a esos tarados que están bajo su control

_So muss er ihm am nächsten sein (así que debe estar más cerca de él)_

Piccolo: Existe una forma… pero es muy arriesgada

_Auf seinem nachttisch stillund stumm (por la noche, sin palabras)_

Ganondorf: ¿Y cuál es?

_Ein bild des herrn (un cuadro del señor)_

Piccolo: Es el Mafuba

_Er dreht es langsam um (lentamente le da la vuelta)_

[La pelea entre Goku y Vegeta en súper saiyajin azul contra Dark Pit y Gohan que ahora tenía el cabello y sus ojos en color rosa y con una aura morada el cual se lleva dentro de una fundidora donde el doble de Pit lo empala con una espada de ki en el pecho de Vegeta mientras sonreía maniáticamente]

Vegeta: ¡Ghaaaaa!

Dark Pit: ¡¿Quién te salvara ahora?! ¡¿Goku?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

_Wenn die turmuhr zweimal schlägt (Cuando el reloj de la iglesia suena dos veces)_

_Hallelujah__ (aleluya)_

Goku: si nadie puede detener a Tabuu…

_Faltet er die hände zum gebet (une sus manos para orar)_

_Hallelujah__ (aleluya)_

Goku: si yo no lo hago…

_Er ist ohne weiss geblieben (él ha permanecido sin esposa)_

_Hallelujah__ (aleluya)_

Goku: ¡Nadie lo hará!

_So muss er seinen nächsten leiben (así que debe amar a su vecino)_

?: Evolucionen o mueran… hagan su elección.

_Hallelujah__ (aleluya)_

* * *

_**Dragón Smashers: La resurrección de la Hechicera Obscura, Cia **_

_**Cuarta parte y fin de la primera saga**_

_**Marzo del 2017**_

* * *

[Se pasa a una escena con Bowser sosteniendo un sillón para tres personas que por lo visto esta atorado con una de las compuertas del compresor de basura de la isla]

Bowser: ¡Oigan ustedes que ven esto! ¿Nos echan una mano con ese sillón?

Wolf: Deja de ver hacia allá e intenta ver si sale o no

[Le mueve un poco de arriba y abajo para después responderle]

Bowser: Nop, ¿y si le quitamos los cojines?

* * *

_**[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	10. Capitulo ¿3-4?

**_Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…_**

* * *

**_Guía principal:_**

**_"_**_smash**"**\- _pensamientos_. _"SMASH"_-_Grito_. _"Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _"Smash"-_ comunicación mental con Palutena, Viridi, Kaiosama y Tabuu **_"Smash"-_** Porunga

* * *

**_Voz de_****_ Cia:_**

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover _****_es una parodia_****_ sin fines de lucro._**

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. _****_Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_****_ Koei Tecmo Holdings _****_Co., LTD_****_ / Team Ninja /Omega Force_****_ / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shueisha _****_/ _****_Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._**

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._**

* * *

_[Música de fondo: The legend returns Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

_Anteriormente en Dragón Smashers…_

_Con la búsqueda de Linkle, la portadora actual de la brújula Hyliana y el único artefacto que puede neutralizar el hechizo de Cia ya concluido después de haberla encontrado en la pintoresca Aldea Pingüino, pero al mismo tiempo las tropas de la hechicera habían arribado junto a dos de sus aliados controlados más el ejército Nohrdiano para acabar con todo los residentes que aun habitan la isla_

_Pero lo que ninguno espero es que Vegeta pudo obtener gracias al entrenamiento de Wiss y a la cercana muerte en manos de sus compañeros controlados tuvo acceso al Súper saiyajin azul haciendo pedazos a la ofensiva de Cia junto a la captura de una nave además de contrarrestar el modo maligno con la ayuda de Linkle y liberar a los controlados enviados a acabarlos_

_Pero antes de estos eventos, Kamui, Ashe, Shulk y Lana fueron enviados a ser aniquilados a manos de dos nuevos aliados junto a los bioguerreros del doctor Wheelo, hasta que un intruso desconocido acabo con tres de ellos para que fueran a rescatar a los demás, solo para que vieran como Azura casi fuera asesinada por Volga en un intento de probar si la sangre de los primeros dragones está a su nivel causando la furia del príncipe de Nohr_

_Pero en un movimiento desesperado, el doctor Raichi se revelo ante todos para tomar el control de todo solo para ser asesinado por los smashers controlados en los rangos de elite y ser enviados a sus celdas los que iban a detenerlos hasta que descubrieron que tenían un plan de escape gracias a Tenshinhan_

_Después de esto Cia comienza a perder control de la verdadera mente maestra de la invasión de todo este caos y ahora está al mando: **Tabuu** quien convirtió en trofeos a Wirzo y a Volga para después forzar a los únicos restantes a liberar a Broly y finalizar el plan B_

_Ahora que se ha revelado estos eventos, todos saben que Cia solo fue una marioneta, además de revelar una mega bomba Subespacial que en lugar de absorber la zona al Subespacio… lo destruirá para abarcar todo en la existencia_

_¿Podrán detener la venganza de Tabuu antes de que todo sea erradicado? ¿Y podrán llegar a tiempo?_

_Averígüenlo ahora mismo…_

* * *

_[Música de fondo: __Never Gonna Give You Up por Rick Astley__]_

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

* * *

**_Palabras del Tabuu:_**

_**¡JAJAJAJA! ¿creyeron todos ustedes que este era el verdadero capitulo q****ue terminara la saga****? les diré que nunca sucederá ya que tengo el control de todo ahora...**_

_**eso incluye... ¡EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE DRAGÓN BALL SUPER!**_

_**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_

* * *

**_[Feliz 1° de abril del 2017]_**


End file.
